To See the Unnoticed When Blind
by tearsofacrescent
Summary: The great Dog demon of the west, Sesshoumaru, is blinded by Naraku in a battle and is found by Inuyasha's small but notieable group. Kagome aids him against Inuyasha's wishes and Naraku waits patiently for Sesshoumaru to show weakness besides his terrible
1. Chapter 1

Okay here's another fan fic while My Protector is being postponned. I hope you like and please **please review**. Thank you.

* * *

He was blind, so utterly defenseless and in this dampened weather he felt the wounds over his flesh sting with pain. Every wretched drop of rain was a nightmare that existed in a never ending cycle and he hated it. No hate is not a strong enough adjective for a description of how he felt towards the never ending rain; loathe was much more suitable. Yet then again how could he blame the rain when it truly wasn't the weathers fault that he walked amongst the shadows sightless and almost dead, though he didn't need sight to know where he was walking.

It was the half breed's fault that gave him this most annoying obstacle. If it would not have been for the wretched demon Naraku's tricks he, a most powerful being himself, would have ended the bastards existence. Fate really enjoyed being a cruel mistress but it was the only he dare betroth.

Naraku's scent still led his battered body on, pulling him against his bodies will but pleasing his minds plea. He would follow him until he died for by the feel in his bones such would occur in a matter of hours do to his injuries. Noticeably every once in a while the blood leaking from his throat and down his neck would gain some sort of bubble containing oxygen and pop causing much of this liquid to come from his mouth most annoyingly. Shaking it off he continued moving, glazed amber eyes staring as listlessly as they normally did and could easily fool some one into believing he still acquired sight.

Of course this was not so but who other would know of it? Another irritable feeling he suddenly knew of was one that he had only felt once in his entire existence, extreme amounts of fever induced pain. Honestly if this continued he thought that he would fall from existence in a matter of moments but of course it wasn't so if he decided to think logically but with the burning chill logic was far from thought. Ah yet another bubble of blood what joy. Bracing his weakening body against a tree he allowed himself to hack all that dared come forth and so the ground was covered in the crimson liquid, being washed by the small amount of water drizzling through the thickness of the tree's leaves hovering above in almost absolute stillness.

He felt himself slide down the bark and fall over the muddy surface the rain had caused. Suddenly he felt so much weaker than he previously had and knew that physically he would most likely not rise. Mentally was another matter. He could think quietly to himself while settling in the eerie stillness before his death. For a moment he thought of Rin and Jaken but that was not of his concern any longer for in this state he would not live. If he was not picked to the bone by birds and other meager beings they would eventually find that he had died.

With a slight trademark smirk he muttered about foolish half brothers coming upon siblings at the wrong or most undesired moments for he could not only here his shouts about "Sesshoumaru's somewhere around here!" but he could also smell his stench from a mile. Honestly it mattered not if he was seen in such a state by the boy for as he mentioned to himself early death was rapidly approaching. His body crashing through the thicket could be heard coming closer and closer until he heard his brothers loud "What the Hell?"

Moments later the rag tag team of friends also appeared and of course gasps could be heard. "What the Hell happened to you Sesshoumaru?"

"Naraku is more cunning than he appears." Even though he had no sight he looked directly into Inuyasha's eyes. "A word of advise for I would like you to at least stand a chance of defeating him. His weakness is his mind. Attack it and you shall win."

Inuyasha stood before his half brother and felt something akin to disbelief and pain. Really this couldn't be possible could it? I mean of course it is but it seems so utterly unlikely because of the fact that it was Sesshoumaru who sat in a pool of his own blood before him, dieing. "Why do you still linger Inuyasha? Do you find this amusing?"

The hanyou was about to reply when the blue eyes miko stepped from behind him. She had been slightly shaking since she had seen his battered body. The girl had never seen such carnage for his throat was ripped almost to shreds and yet he still managed to talk, even though it was obviously difficult by the ragging sound. Sesshoumaru's chest was so badly torn that one could almost see the beat of his heart through the muscle which was left. There were awful abrasions on his legs but his stomach that was the worst. It almost seemed as if there was nothing left inside of him besides the back bone for that is the only thing that could brace him against the tree. Even his ears were torn and his cheek was marred so terribly you could no longer view his two magenta stripes.

"Can we aid you in any way Sesshoumaru?" It was the miko Kagome who spoke to him now, he knew of that and found that her voice was so much quieter than the high pitched yell she normally held when they encountered for he would usually injure his brother terribly. He could hear sound of slight fear within her voice and her movements across the muddied ground also spoke of this. Besides the metallic scent of his blood he could also detect overwhelming pity which was overly annoying.

"I am in no need of your pity or of any services that you could offer me." His tone was icy and his words held sharpness to them. It was unobvious to her but basically he was trying to make her leave him in peace. Really he didn't desire nagging before he was to die.

"Yeah but you'll die if we don't help you." Her tone was so serious and pleading that it made him feel something odd. Ah it was hilarity and so he commenced with laughter. It wasn't something long but in stead it was deep and not a laugh many would be familiar with. Most of the comrades gasped but he honestly cared less in his feverish state.

After regaining his senses he cleared his throat of some of the blood which clogged his lungs before rasping. "Miko even if you so tried to aid me in any sort of way it would only do to weaken your pathetic body and diminish any sort of herbs you may carry for I shall in deed die this night. A youkai knows when his time has arisen."

For moments there was great silence and the air held a thickness to it as he had stopped speaking. In that time it seemed just a little colder in the still spring air but a certain miko spoke once again. "Yeah but we should at least try." He scoffed giving her a hn rather than Inuyasha's heh which meant maybe your right but I don't have to say it.

Kagome then began to fish through her pack trying to retrieve the first aid kit that she always carried with her. Sango bent down to her and spoke as low as possible though the demon lord heard every word as clear as day even with his ears damaged greatly. "Are you sure we should aid him Kagome I mean I know you can heal him over time but what if he tries to attack Inuyasha when we least expect it?"

"Well then you can all leave and I will heal him by myself since you're so worried." Sango gasped and looked toward Sesshoumaru and then back to Kagome. "If your wondering why I'm talking as I normally do then I'll tell you. He heard you Sango I guarantee it." Sango looked to Sesshoumaru who nodded after feeling the pressure of her eyes boring upon him.

"Look Kagome there ain't no way you're staying here and healing him alone." The hanyou stood over her glaring. "It's to dangerous 'cause we can't trust a guy like him."

"Well then I guess you're remaining here with me aren't you?" The boy smacked himself in the head with his palm. Really she could be so persistent and fool hardy.

"Damn it Kagome he said he didn't want any held so let's go." The boy gripped her wrist and yanked her up causing pain to shoot through her arm.

"Ow, Inuyasha sit boy!" There was a loud thundering noise where his half brother had been standing. "_What had she done to him?_"

"Damn it stop using that word."

"Only if you stop being a butt head!" Sesshoumaru wasn't sure what the term 'butt head' meant but he had a hunch it was meant to insult his brother. "I'm staying to help and that's final!"

"No the Hell you ain't!" The half demon once again tried to take her from where she had decided that she needed to be. Really couldn't she see that it was dangerous to be here with his half brother? Even in this state he could kill her.

A demonic aura radiated through the tree line and just before any sort of damage could be done to Kagome Inuyasha lifted her up into the air and leapt backward. All of the oaks were split in half, the one that Sesshoumaru sat under had been cut directly above his head. The demon lord did not move. By his eased posture he was not frightened nor was he bothered. It was as if he were simply there but not. "Hey Sesshoumaru are you dead!"

The demon lord opened his burning golden orbs catching Inuyasha's as if to say no without actually speaking. The lower class ogre behind Sesshoumaru struck at him but only sliced air which of course angered him. He found the dog demon of the west standing ten to fifteen feet away staring at him. The fact that he mastered to escape angered the ogre even more, sending his blood into a fiery rage. Charging again he directed himself straight toward Sesshoumaru which gained Inuyasha's notice. His brother's eyes for only a moment were focused past the approaching enemy and the light hadn't reflected well. Could he be blind?

Pure energy whizzed past the hanyou and struck the giant ogre in the back killing him. Kagome stood a few feet back from Inuyasha her eyes lit with anger and determination. "Kagome why'd you do that?"

Shippo sat near to Sango on a transformed Kilala's back. "Because no one when injured besides Naraku deserves to die when they could be aided." Miroku smiled at his friend's nobility and kindness. "I know if I were in his position I'd want to be helped." She blushed and so even Sango smiled. The girl had such empathy. Sango slightly envied that aspect of her. She wished she could be as forgiving as Kagome but that's not who she was. She wasn't a forgiving person.

Kagome looked to Inuyasha and then trotted toward Sesshoumaru, her first aid kit within her hands. Fear and concern glistened over her eyes and showed upon her paling features. "_He looks an inch from death. Can I really help him?_" Nonetheless she was determined and had to remember that. Determination pulled she and her friends through some tough obstacles before and if she were lucky it would do it again.

Coming closer Kagome noticed his eyes stayed glued to the ground but it was obvious he was listening intently to her every move. "_Is he blind?_" But there was no time to worry over that. Instead she needed to help him live through his wounds but he was so just so-so frightening. The way his aura flared with the nearer she came, it was almost unbearable.

"Sesshoumaru I need to get those wounds looked at." He flinched and his eyes grew red. It was obviously the only way he could warn her for his throat was so filled with blood that he couldn't make a sound. "I know you don't want me to but please, please let me help you." He shook his head lightly, almost unnoticeably.

"Kagome just forget about him, he'll just kill you if you get close cause he's loosing control." She didn't even turn to look at Inuyasha, she wouldn't. She knew she'd see hardness written all over his face like a fierce determination to never lift a finger for his dieing brother.

"Inuyasha is right…" Miroku had begun to speak but her small voice intervened.

"No Miroku, he's wrong. You're not suppose to leave anyone dieing, choking on their own blood without even giving aid. It's corrupt and it's wrong and I just won't." Tears brimmed the surface of her eyes. "And to think that my friends could, I am so ashamed of you." She shook her head slightly while clenching the kit in her hands.

"I'm not disagreeing with you Kagome, simply stating he seems to be loosing control, just as Inuyasha had said earlier." She looked from Miroku to the demon lord whose eyes had bled completely crimson.

"I still have to try Miroku." With that in mind she turned and trotted closer to the demon that did not move but narrowed his eyes. "I have to try." She whispered quietly as she came nearer to him. The kindness in her voice swayed his determination to kill her if he must. "Please give me permission." Her spiritual energy was flowing toward him in a calming manner and he almost felt as if he could fall unconscious. Only one other miko had done this to him and that was Midoriko. Sesshoumaru let himself sink to the ground slowly and sat straight upward. Kagome smiled in delight as this was an obvious sign of permission and his eyes even became their regular color.

She sat down beside him and opened her small medical box and fished through it. Sango, she heard stepping over to her which caused the demon lord to stiffen. "Kagome can I help you?" The miko smiled at her friend.

"Of course you can!" Looking at Sesshoumaru and seeing his unease she decided to add to that. "But just hand me the ointments he seems a tad uncomfortable okay?"

"I understand." Sango picked up the alcohol and handed it to the miko.

"Now Sesshoumaru I want you to know this is going to sting okay." The demon lord would have scoffed if he could; no amount of pain she could give would ever cause him to cringe with agony. The first noticeable cut was on his only arm, the right. It had torn through his kimono to his shoulder. "Can you- um- pull off your uh- haori?"

He felt her nervousness but did as was asked. He would be impressed if this human female could keep him from death even for a day. Kagome had seen plenty of men shirtless to the point that it didn't bother her but she was about to see the demon lord Sesshoumaru who hates all humans comply with what she asked and see his upper body. The blush she felt rose even farther. Sango even tinted lightly but tried to remain focused. If he had been any lower than a demon lord he would have smirked and toyed with them. He hadn't even gotten the blasted thing off and he could feel the heat. Obviously they knew his ranking.

Off in the distance the sound of Miroku muttering and Inuyasha grumbling low in his throat was noticed by Sesshoumaru's fine hearing. Once again the desire to grin wickedly could almost not be suppressed. Finally after some struggle his silken haori was slipped from his body, leaving his upper half bare to witness.

Kagome blushed a little more but that had been before she actually looked at him. Her eyes had gone wide in horror and her creamy skin became as white as the palest snow now that she could see in full detail of what had occurred between he and Naraku. "_So much blood…So many lacerations… It's so-to much…_" Indeed all over the dog demon of the west drying blood and fresh leaked down his skin like a pouring rain even in the drizzle. Kagome pushed her wet hair from her eyes that had plastered over the lids most annoyingly without notice. She blindly without thought or hesitation reached out to him in a manner that she couldn't quite understand; upon contact he tensed bringing her from such a state of mind. "I'm sorry." She muttered her apology lowly. "Sango we need to get to work okay?"

The demon slayer brought her self from staring at the gaping hole in his chest in order to asses what her friend had asked. For a moment she was oblivious but soon after it clicked. "Yes of course." Sango pulled out a few more antiseptics and some clothe to wrap his wounds with while the young miko placed the alcohol on his wounds. There was no sign of pain but if he was anything like Inuyasha soon he would be dizzy and fall unconscious from the scent.

"Damn it we shouldn't be helping him!" The irate hanyou couldn't stand how foolish she was being and began to walk toward her, intent on forcing her to stop.

"Inuyasha…" Her voice was dangerous and her eyes downcast. "Take one more step and I won't even say it, instead I throw this up your nose and you'll be out for a week." Instead of stepping forward he moved backward. No way in Hell did he want that up his nose! Plopping downward he sat four to five feet away from his brother who seemed more rigid than ever now that he was near which was good because he needed to be uneasy. Inuyasha wanted him to know that he would be watching his every move.

Kagome was to wound up in her task to notice the change of air or the electrical currents battling with one another. Yet it wouldn't have gotten any farther than that at any rate because Sesshoumaru fell backward suddenly. Kagome had gotten the alcohol to near to his face and so when he inhaled the scent overpowered him. Inuyasha gripped his arm and pushed him in the opposite direction of both girls so he wouldn't fall over on either. "You alright Kagome?"

"Sit boy!" A loud crash was heard, oh yeah she was alright.

"What was that for!" The hanyou shot upward growling angrily. Glaring at him she motioned to Sesshoumaru.

"Because you tossed him on the ground his wounds are dirty again."

"They were already dirty!"

"I'm talking about the one's I cleaned out baka!" She turned from him hotly and glared toward the raining sky.

"Keh whatever." Inuyasha turned from her as well and only looked over at her when he heard the alcohol bottle open. He prepared for the noxious fume to be thrown in his face but she never did only grumbled about having to waste the previous used amount while cleaning his wounds once again. Sesshoumaru was as guarded in his sleep as he was awake. He looked as if he weren't in an ounce of pain which everyone knew was false.

**With the half breed Naraku**

"Kanna tell me has Sesshoumaru perished yet?" The void stepped forward her movement unheard and her presence not felt. Her white hair swayed with each step and her black eyes gave way to nothingness.

"No the miko Kagome and her allies are aiding him. He will not die, he will live." Red eyes lit with fire as he turned his head toward her. It was obvious Naraku did not enjoy the sounds of this.

"You have seen this? How?" His voice, it was sharp and edgy.

"The new found abilities I have acquired allow me to sometimes for tell the future." Naraku seemed annoyed but there was something more the girl had to say. "Yet he will come to have a weakness eventually. Something he will cherish so much so that it will rival the need to protect the child and imp but also rise far greater than the desire for Tetsuiga."

"What is this that he shall cherish so?" Her eyes looked to the mirror in her hands and showed him what she had seen. There stand Kagome before Sesshoumaru, pink tinge dancing over her cheeks while he came toward her obviously desiring a kiss.

"And when shall he desire her so?" The hanyou grinned and in the darkness his eyes glint with a sinister light.

"That I am unable to see."

Still grinning he spoke. "It matters not; we will wait patiently and use this to our advantage. Even if it takes more than a year's time."

Easing more than he had been earlier he looked at the jewel in his hand. "_How foolish you shall be Sesshoumaru._"

Okay there you go hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright wow! Thank you to every one who sent me a review I really appreciate it so much. Thank you. Gosh I feel like I won an emmy award or something wow! Gosh I'm so happy! Thank you.

* * *

Kagome rubbed her eyes with her palm, sleep still hadn't been accomplished over the night and she was so tired. Inuyasha, she figured, would have killed the dog demon within the nights end and so pulled through most of the evening without rest but the closer the sun came to rising the more exhausted she became. Oh she really hated this. It was like battling twenty to one and with her luck she'd end up falling unconscious. Heaving a sigh she shifted to a more comfortable position so that the strain on her arm would be less annoying. Her head hurt as well and-well pretty much everything was painful.

But hey maybe there was one good thing out of this after all, she got a lot of study time in for school which was such a blessing. Flipping the page of her math book she heard Inuyasha grunt for the thousandth time that night. Fighting down the anger she simply continued to jot down a few notes and study as hard as possible. It was obvious to her that he was awake but she just wanted to ignore him. They'd only get in an argument if she acknowledged him; by now she knew how he was. But he would never give up not in a million years and Kagome was aware of that too; she could wish couldn't she?

Inuyasha glared at her. What the hell was her problem was she deaf or something? He had been calling her all night. Glaring some more hoping it could get her attention he waited for her to acknowledge him. She never did. So he glared even harder. Still she refused to acknowledge him. Why was she so damn-so damn- hell why was she so Kagome? It was the only way he could put it.

The sun rose over the thick trees and against Kagome's face, causing the hanyou to loose most of his anger. In that light her eyes which had been so dim from the earlier night's blackness sparkled like blue diamonds and her face seemed like porcelain. It was almost unbelievable. She was… "Beautiful."

Kagome shot her head upward at Inuyasha's words, the sincerity in his voice even more shocking. Her face colored lightly as his became deep red, in likeness to the color of his haori. Why would he say that? "Um Kagome-sama…?" The miko turned startled to see Miroku sitting up slightly, seemingly still exhausted. "If you continue to stare at him like that your book will be caught in the flames."

Looking down she noticed that her text book had been sliding out of her hand and almost into the fire. With a shriek she pulled back, causing her to topple over and against Sango. The demon slayer bolted into a sitting position, gasping in shock. Luckily she didn't attack whatever fell against her like she normally would or the young miko would be in severe pain at the moment. Sesshoumaru wouldn't be the only one needing health care. Surprised dazed brown eyes looked into worried blue orbs. "Kagome…? What happened?" Sango rubbed her eye trying to wake up a little more. "Did anything attack while I was sleeping?" Inuyasha made a rude noise but she decided to ignore it.

She looked about the camp to notice the only creature sleeping was Shippo and an unconscious Sesshoumaru, which seemed a little odd to her. Wouldn't he have awoken at all the ruckus even though he was injured? She shook it off as she heard Miroku speak in quiet tones. "No just an accident."

Kagome giggled and sat up off her friend. "I'm just a major klutz." Sango also laughed lightly as if to agree. Miroku shook his head at Kagome's immature qualities which she still possessed even though being now seventeen and having grown a few years in knowledge. Sometimes he wondered why she remained in this era for the jewel was wished upon by Inuyasha in order to become stronger and so that he could protect his friends. He had become a full blooded youkai and lost control of himself even while holding Tetsuiga. Yet Kagome's soft touch and kind words gave him strength to go against his raging demon blood and defeat the youkai whose bowels they were currently in. After ward he had returned to his hanyou self somehow which was still a light mystery. It was the monk's personal belief that she, Kagome, purified the power of the shikon no tama within his blood without even having slight awareness to the fact that she did.

He smiled lightly at his friend. She had such great power and seemed so unknowing but there again this child was wise in an innocent manner. Sango looked over to him and smiled brightly which sent a joyous shiver down his spine. Oh how he loved her more than anything other. He watched her blush and turn away which caused the miko to giggle even more, pushing her friend with her palm slightly.

Miroku had spoken with her about bearing him a child but no decision had been made because of the other half of the bargain he desired her to agree upon. The monk wanted her to return with Kagome to the modern era in order for Sango to be safe and possibly happier. But of course, as he knew she would, Sango refused and they hadn't spoken much of it since. He was lucky; at least she was considering the idea of having his child. She could be as she used to be and refuse.

**Naraku**

"What shall we do simply let the girl heal his wounds and allow the demon lord time to become stronger than before?" Naraku grinned at the boy's impatience to kill the group of comrades but especially the demon lord.

"We will wait until he has allied himself with the miko." Red eyes, similar to Naraku's widened in shock.

"But why allow such a thing, he and she would only benefit one another? Let us kill them now." The outrage in the midnight haired lad's voice was most amusing; amusement was something he had missed.

"You see my son Kagome will fall in love with the demon lord as will he her. Most likely she will be immensely pained by her betrayal to Inuyasha and remain confused as what to do causing her miko abilities to dwindle into nothingness. Sesshoumaru will of course grow in strength but her weakness will be his doom."

"How is it that you know of this father? Are you certain it shall work sufficiently?" The half breed grinned broadly in a wicked manner which was the only smile he knew.

"Kanna has gained a new found ability; sight into what shall come. I will kill Kagome and once Sesshoumaru has spent his energy defeating my puppet you and I shall destroy the entire group causing this jewel to become tainted with their blood." His smirk broadened further as his grip tightened over the shining, maroon ball of light. Inuyasha's selfish wish allowed the jewel to remain within the world without his knowing and so Naraku retrieved his most desired possession before the miko could sense its evil. "And this is when we shall wish upon the jewel and once it reappears we will continue wishing selfishly until it collapses with such hate and greed that the world shall belong to me. Relish in the thought my son, my Hiso."

"_And once you least expect it father I will devour you Shikon jewel and all._" Only in a mirror can one's thoughts be reflected…

**Back with the group**

Kagome had came to Sesshoumaru's side in order to dress his wounds, and hoped against all odds that he would be much better. Yet as she thought because of the massive amount of energy he was currently missing his healing abilities were not working as well as they normally would be. Frowning she slipped the bandage from his neck; it was still bleeding which wasn't a good sign. The upside was that it was no longer infected. He took a deep breath and Kagome watched and heard his larynx rattle, blood slipping from holes in his throat. She cringed and looked away for a moment, swallowing hard unconsciously. "_I can't let this gross me out; I've got to do this._" Her face became even more determined. "_I have to help him._"

Turning slightly she lifted a less powerful smelling antiseptic and placed a wet cloth over the bottle. Tilting it toward the side the liquid dampened her small rag, turning she went to place it onto the demon's neck when noticing two burning golden depths staring straight into her midnight blue. She gasped in surprise. "Sesshoumaru how-how are you feeling?" She was blushing and becoming more and more nervous under his gaze and even though she had looked away the slight twinge in her nerves remained. "_Calm down Kagome he can't see you right?_"

"Kagome I think he's to injured to answer you." The miko looked downward at the red haired kit sitting at her side. Why hadn't she considered that before? Daring a glance at the demon she smiled apologetically before continuing her work. Really this had been so much more simple when he lie unconscious barely alive. Why couldn't he just be sleeping instead of awake? Fate could be so harsh could it not?

After only barely applying the brightly white cloth to his neck for a moment it became darkly crimson with his blood. Kagome made a small sound in her throat, not of fright but of concern and deep curiosity. She dipped the rag into a bowel beside her before ringing it as dry as possible. She then lifted the small flask of ointment near her and handed it to Shippo who looked at her with confused eyes. "I need you to unwrap a new bandage for Sesshoumaru's throat and put that medicine on most of it okay?"

"You can count on me Kagome." With a smile of approval she turned her gaze to Sesshoumaru once again. His eyes, they followed her every move and silently she wished with everything in her that she could hear what he was thinking. But then again maybe not; hearing unkind words about human's stench or weak power might not be good. She could accidentally inflict pain on him which she most certainly wouldn't want to do. "_How's he doing that while blind?_"

Placing the rag onto his neck again she allowed it to soak as much blood as it could from his damaged lungs. After each drenching she would place it into the bowel of now murky water and squeeze the remaining blood from it until Shippo would be finished which might take a bit longer than desired. She'd have Sango help but the demon slayer was with Miroku gathering wood and she knew Inuyasha wouldn't even lift a finger even if it would please her greatly and make her job easier.

Sesshoumaru coughed slightly and due to the fact that the cloth wasn't over his throat some of his blood flew on to her face. The deep crimson dots against her pale cheeks and throat made an interesting sight, something out of horror movie. She sighed as she lifted her shirt to wipe it off, luckily it wasn't one of her better one's other wise that would have been extremely annoying. Why was it her luck to get the blood on her clothing or face? Maybe it was do to the fact that she was the healer.

Some of her stomach had been shown and from the position Sesshoumaru he could have seen a slim piece of her bra had it not been for his blindness. Inuyasha though eh could see it and curiosity sparkled within his mind for he hadn't ever seen something in resemblance to that before. Well not on her anyway.

The material had been white and it seemed as if it were soft. It was obviously no armor by the mere appearance of it, maybe it was a material to keep herself covered in case the flimsy cloth of her shirt tore. That's how he always thought of it. Kagome noticed where his eyes led and she thought it was her stomach he looked at so it didn't bother her to much but still it was odd none the less. Why would he stare at her as closely as he was? Maybe he was just zoned out or something. As soon as she thought the blood was gone she let her shirt back down, and began dabbing Sesshoumaru's throat with the cloth again.

"Hey Kagome I'm finished!" The miko turned toward the energetic kitsune who hobbled toward her with the cloth gauzed and ready to be wrapped about Sesshoumaru's throat in his tiny hands. He was smiling brightly, happy to have been able to help her in stead of just sitting around watching and waiting.

"Wow you did a great job Shippo!" Kagome spoke to him as merrily as possible in order to excite him even further so that he would be even more proud of his accomplishment and also so that maybe he'd tucker himself out before they played or anything.

"I did?" His eyes were hopeful and rather large filled with the pleasure of realizing that he could help her. Grinning he smiled at Inuyasha as if to say who's the shrimp now. He felt important and wanted to shove it in the hanyou's face.

"Definitely but wait a second because I've got t dry his wound just a bit more okay?" The kit smiled at her lovingly and nodded. Sesshoumaru listened to their interaction closely slightly interested in their bond. It almost seemed as if the fox belonged to her, that she was his mother. Preposterous of course but there was always adoption…

Turning she noticed that he was still watching her as closely as ever, though he could not see. It was his instinct though, one of the ways he survived for so long, he had to be critical when it came to people. Flashing him a nervous smile she continued to dry the blood away from his wound and once she soaked as much as she could she took the cloth from Shippo. "_Why am I smiling at him when he can't see me?_" Blushing even deeper she bowed toward Sesshoumaru as she realized what she absent mindedly forgot. "When you had fallen unconscious because of the alcohol I had to lift your head and place it on my lap while I wrapped your wounds with the cloth. I'll have to do that again…"

She gasped lightly because his hand came about her wrist, gripping it easily as if it were a twig. He tugged on it as if to say hurry up and get it over with. Being human it took her more than a moment to comprehend this so Kagome gave another blush when she figured it out. "Oh sorry…" Taking the cloth that she just rinsed in one hand she cleaned his blood once more and then lifted his head on to her lap. Her pulse quickened and her scent was mingled with absolute nervousness and slight fear.

But the task, he soon felt, was more important to her as her concentration was suddenly solely on his wound and how she wrapped the bandage. Her movements were gentle and practiced while shaky but that is to be expected when a human heals a Taiyoukai. He sifted through her emotions the entire time, easily smelling what conflicting emotions were carried in her scent. Though he could not see her pupils would sharpen and dull occasionally showing that her thoughts didn't stray often and that this task was important to her. Instead her scent, which wasn't much better fore ground, spoke volumes as to what she felt every passing second that she touched him.

Still he wondered why she would even care whether he died or not; what were her motives? Surely she must have some sort of malicious desire in mind for he was her lovers enemy was he not? No human would do anything out of compassion and certainly not a miko toward a demon. He felt her hands move from his throat to his skull lifting it very little so as not to harm him in any way. Kagome slid from under Sesshoumaru's head and then placed it back down on a thick cloth.

Her cautious actions made him weary but her aura, it gave way to no hate or spiteful intent which unnerved him further. She was his enemy and she was thus meant to hate him more than anything because of that fact correct? "_Humans; so annoyingly confusing._"

Her hands gently touched the bear skin of his chest, sending slight awareness through his blood. The attentiveness was related to the spiritual surge in her body. He felt her beginning to sit his body upward in defense against whatever pure assault she may try to bear over him. Yet his wounds, he noticed, tinged with warmth yet immediately after she had begun it seemed to be too much for her body and growing abilities.

Wavering her eyes hazed over and she shuddered out a breath which had seemed hard to find. Her body began to descend, falling toward the grounds hard rooted surface. Everything in him, instinctively cried to catch her but his mind that was another story. Logic said let her fall or really pride had ordered it while intelligence wished to aid. Instinct and logic won over for Sesshoumaru did not enjoy being a fool and knew if she was unharmed that it would please him. And Sesshoumaru always acts on what may please him the most because what mortal or immortal being would not desire selfishness?

He felt the miko start at his touch and knew she now stared into his eyes searching for something but even when blind he would give no answers. Her body swayed between being alert and slumbering where she was held. "Why are you…?" Safety it's the one thing she hadn't been overwhelmed with in a long time and that was all she could notice while being held near him, besides his scent that was so much more noticeable now. Like a snow ridden winter in the middle of a forest, deep where no man nor woman had set foot for fear of beastly terrors. "So untamable, so wild but so…"

Her voice fluttered like the wings of a bird, quiet and soft but bold enough to be noticed until slowly the herons flocked away leaving only silence. "_Such a peculiar race indeed._" Laying her downward he was vaguely aware of Inuyasha's shouting and the feeling of Tetsuiga drawn toward him. Settling the girl as comfortably as possible without the hanyou's notice or even his own Sesshoumaru sat his back against a tree and simply paid no head to the idiot jabbering like a trained pet.

"Damn it listen to me when I'm talking to you Sesshoumaru!" The hanyou growled menacingly at his brother who ignored him completely. Well it wouldn't truthfully be considered ignoring just intentional annoyance which was all the more frustrating. "I'll cut you in two!" As Inuyasha leapt Sesshoumaru merely stayed in his chosen spot while a muffled word came from Kagome's lips. Inuyasha wished that he had not understood what she said as the world came crashing down or truthfully he came crashing into it.

Shippo watched with silent humor, giggling as quietly as possible but Inuyasha as he rose heard him easily. He was half Inu youkai after all. "Shippo I'm gonna rip your throat out!" A loud crash was then heard not a moment later, this time the crater was larger in its scale. "Damn it Kagome who's side are you on?"

She didn't answer only smiled like a buffoon while she slept peacefully. "_Damn women and her dreaming!_"

* * *

So how was it?

Oh who's that mysterious supposable son guy Hiso? Is he really his son? So many questions so many chapters to do!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay guys thanks for being as patient as you are and sorry about changing the pen name. I just thought that it'd be better.

Any who let's begin.

* * *

Sango watched over Kagome's resting form wondering hwy she worried so much over Inuyasha attacking the dog demon. Sesshoumaru, even injured had proven a problem before so he should be okay. The dog demon was an enemy and though Kagome had a pure forgiving heart the demon slayer couldn't help but wonder at her friends thought patterns. Kagome was too kind which was no good thing in certain situations, like this for example. What if the demon lord decided to kill them after healed?

Did he really hold so much honor that he would not attack Inuyasha because of what Kagome did for him or was he more like his hanyou brother than he appeared? Daring a glance at the demon lord who actually seemed to be unconscious this time she couldn't help but wonder why he didn't kill her friend. Wouldn't he, as a powerful Inu youkai, not desire a human woman to touch him at all?

Something inside her gut cried out saying it was just curiosity. But if it was why was he so curious about Kagome? I mean sure she's an intriguing girl because of her personality, clothes and slight informality but other wise, her blood, mind and body were just a human's which is nothing to the demon. He despised humans with his last breath; it at least seemed that way.

She sighed in frustration. So many questions and yet no answers were to be provided. "Sango are you well?" The woman jumped a little at the sound of her name. Miroku stood not far away, watching with concern.

"Of course just feeling tension in the group." He smiled, his eyes lighting with the effortless characteristic she came to be fond of.

"You mean Inuyasha being so rough correct?"

Giving him a side glance she exhaled before turning toward him fully. "You know as well as I do Inuyasha is always rough." He laughed merrily as he sat himself beside her comfortably.

"That is most definitely true." His good mood settled her warring spirits and calmed her growing fears. For some reason it was always like that with Miroku, that's why she thought of him as the right man.

Taking her hand in his he smiled. "Sango my love I beg you to reconsider your decision. Bear me a son and go with Kagome to her era so that you shall be protected."

She shook her head. "No Miroku I'll stay here and battle Naraku with you and then…"  
She blushed lightly. "And then we shall have a son I promise." His eyes were troubled as he watched her.

Gripping her wrist Miroku pulled her into a tight embrace. "Yet what if I were to die? The wind tunnel becomes larger and Naraku stronger. Sango I would like to have a son-even a daughter for I must at least live on in some way. For you and in order to defeat Naraku."

"No!" She pushed against his chest with her fist crying out in agony. Her tears ran down her face quickly, sadly. "I will not let you die, I won't let you!"

The monk pulled her close once more as she sobbed into his kimono, fisting the material of his haori. "Shush Sango my love." His eyes though still filled with fear, pain and remorse were also filled with happiness. She cared so deeply, he was so important and thus he felt grateful.

Sesshoumaru had awoken not long after they had begun speaking and cursed himself for unknowingly falling asleep again. He stayed so rigid whilst Inuyasha remained near and so he never gained a moments rest while awake and so unnoticeable fell unconscious. Honestly human conversation could be so boring. Moving slightly because comfort was an issue he found that his body was extremely sore. Of course he would be with such injuries but still this was absurd. His demon blood should have begun to work its healing abilities and yet no relief had been given. He still bled but not as much thanks to the miko. Narrowing his eyes he sensed her still sleeping form. The question of why still came to mind and even if it was for hostile intentions he would allow her healing to continue. Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back, maybe it was the same with dog demons.

Sesshoumaru touched the bandages about his throat and felt the wetness of very little blood. Her abilities to extract poison and mend the flesh were extraordinary but there again these were advanced herbs that she used giving her quite the advantage. Had she made them? It was possible but then again she didn't seem that experienced and yet even the most absurd people seemed foolish but were in fact brilliant.

Giving a light cough her felt some blood bubble in his throat but at least he wasn't drowning in the crimson liquid. His intestines had also healed further than expected in his wretchedly weakened state. By how pathetic his strength was now he presumed it a half breed's healing capabilities or less and so could easily figure out, with a little mathematic thought, that it was once again the miko's herbs at work.

Sight, he realized, wasn't that important, no necessity but it was something he desired to have. By the scent he could of course sense it was daylight and yet he desired to see his surroundings. But his eyes were least important and so his body would heal what was needed the most. This would be his lungs, stomach, legs and finally his eyes. And by using calculations again with his body healing so oddly it would take at least four to sixth months. How he knew this fact was by paying notice to a small, small cut on his arm where a splinter had been. That would have disappeared within an instant yet now it was only partially healed after two days.

"_That miko…_" His eyes narrowed once again, the pupils becoming quite tiny. "_She had tried to heal and thus the thought randomly arising I find my self wondering why that is. I am a foe, some force to be reckoned with at yet she took a chance on loss of energy in order to aid me. Why is that?_" Sesshoumaru honestly didn't care whether or not she died from over exhaustion; it was her motives that forced him into immense thought.

While he had remained unconscious most of the night he found by her friends noisy speaking that she laid awake in order to keep Inuyasha at bay, not wanting him injured. No human, after seeing their cruelty for a mass of years, could be that kind. There again he had heard, even in the depths of the forests he traveled in, about a miko in odd garb who held enough kindness to heal the entire world as they believed it. He remembered the female that traveled with his brother due to her clothing and easily pieced the puzzle together. She was the woman they spoke so fondly of.

Their description of her interested him. She was known as weakly strengthened in both the body and soul. From what he could see there was truth to it but he wished to discover more out of simple intrigue. This was one reason why she continued to breathe rather than lay cold along with her allies. They also said that she could empathize with others quite easily even though she said that she didn't understand. Her words and aura brought ease to most which he realized, quite easily, was true. When he was injured he felt calm as she tried to heal him.

Tensegia; why hadn't the blasted thing been aiding his healing process? Could it be trying to do, teach or tell him something? The sword did have a mind of its own at times at did what it desired with out care or worry for repercussions. Smirking he realized it was possible that it was stunting his demonic healing, that maybe it wasn't poison but once again; why?

Honestly all of these questions would get him no where and yet he still prodded. He'd always been one of the more intelligent demons, questioning and basic thinking had gotten him that way.

**In Kagome's dream**

Every one's voices, her friends, were far off in the distance and she seemed to be alone watching the setting sun. "Kagome…" But obviously she wasn't. Turning without too much startle, even over the fact that Sesshoumaru said her name with such care, she smiled.

He seemed able to see which didn't surprise her either when she knew it should. The demon lord stepped over toward her quietly, his eyes remaining glued to her own. Kagome silently thought that she should be trying to get away but herself, in the dream that was so vivid, made her stay put. If this was like the last dream she had then it would come true…

"Yes Sesshoumaru-sa..." His thumb came to her lips causing both the dream and conscious miko to gasp. His eyes held so much compassion and yet remained so void of anything that she couldn't help but stare in awe.

"Do not call this Sesshoumaru by his title." It was an order not a question. "You know what you are to me and therefore you need not waste air on such a petty thing." She smiled into his finger and kissed the soft appendage before pulling his hand away.

"Yes but shouldn't I call you by what you deserve?" His face came closer to her own which made her blush faintly. His eyes were melting over and over again which meant something. He was trying to let her see the demon inside that had been bottled away for so long which caused pricks of tears come to her eyes. "Such tenderness…" She whispered her thought so quietly that he hardly heard her.

"Call me yours, call me your Sesshoumaru." Bending down for the kiss her pink tinge grew. Kagome's breathing grew slightly more rapid and she waited for him to come to her. Yet she noticed on the drop of a dime his eyes become cold again and he was looking to the south. His aura radiated around her protectively, pulling her nearer to him without his body lifting a finger to do so.

"Sesshoumaru what is it?" His amber eyes caught back to hers sending a slight chill up her spine until they warmed very little. "_He's doing that just for me._" The thought made her warm and fluffy inside.

"It's Naraku, he is approaching." With that all the "fluffy" disappeared and was replaced by a cold numbness. She didn't want Naraku near at this of all times. She wanted to be with Sesshoumaru and kiss him and be with him and-well just to do everything she had wanted too. Her gut told her something bad would happen. "I will protect you." His voice, so deep, cut the silence like a knife.

Tears slid down her cheeks as she pulled her self about him unexpectedly. "But what if you get hurt? What if you die? I don't want you to leave me Sesshoumaru I love you!" She felt his arm encircle her body and pull her nearer than she was.

"I may be injured but this Sesshoumaru will not die." Lifting her chin he looked deep into blue gray eyes. "I have something that I must protect."

Crying even more she held him to her tighter and spoke into his kimono. "When will he arrive, do you know?"

"Not in the next hour, maybe he shall appear in the second. He is of course planning but…"

"Be with me." It was silent then as the wind blew around them and the trees creaked lowly. Looking upward this time, tears still running down her cheeks she said again. "Be with me Sesshoumaru." He knew what she meant and she knew that.

"I can not with a battle so close at hand." His eyes were set with fierce determination. She understood why he said it and didn't want to press further and yet she needed him. The sadness in her heart grew, as if there wasn't already enough. She felt so terrible over what she was doing to Inuyasha that only at these times could she be happy. "Afterward-that is the time you and I shall become one yet until that moment we will not commence."

Nodding she held him tighter. "Please don't die okay?" He had already told her he wouldn't and she knew that but still she had to say it.

"Never…"

Kagome blinked and felt time, moments and minutes pass by her. Just like in the well when she transcended toward the feudal era in order to accompany her friends but less dizzying. As she opened her eyes she found her self watching the battle and her own body. "_This is the part that I can change, that I'm meant to._"

Naraku hissed as Sesshoumaru attacked him while standing before Kagome's unmoving body. "_Am I dead?_" Her body convulsed, blood spewing from her mouth terribly. "_No but I'm close._" Sesshoumaru he was doing all he could to protect her and his strength, surprisingly, was growing in vast amounts now that he heard her suffering from behind his body. His eyes they were the bloodiest of red that she had ever seen them to be.

Lunging at Naraku he failed to notice the two pieces of the half breed coming toward his sides. Kagome bit her lip watching, hoping the demon would notice somehow. "_Come on Sesshoumaru get out of the way!_" But her cries, pleas and wishes were all in vain for at the last moment the demon lord noticed which came for him but he continued moving, as if nothing mattered but the hanyou before him.

Just as Sesshoumaru was torn through the miko awoke her eyes finding her demon lord. Kagome watched her own expression; shock, horror, pain and anguish filtered simultaneously. And then she screamed calling his name and so Kagome turned to see what gave her self such grief. Sesshoumaru stand a few inches from decapitating the hanyou and his heart lifted by the arms of other demons within Naraku behind him.

Kagome watched him fall lifelessly to the ground, almost hearing his curses to the high heaven. She then seen herself lift upward and then become the next target. Inuyasha shouted at her and tried to come toward the miko in order to save her but Kilala took him away. He shouted at her but the fire cat wouldn't listen. The look in Kagome's eyes, the cat had seen that in Midoriko's just before a many demons swarmed her after killing a child.

Naraku continued coming for her his red eyes filled with excitement at what he presumed was to end the battle. But what he thought was to occur would be the total opposite. Kagome's body began to light blues, pinks and purples and they covered her entire figure from the eyes. Only a shadow could be seen. The hanyou lost his edge and he realized this far too late. Kagome opened her eyes and once this had occurred the demon was overcome by purity and thus destroyed.

**Kagome awakes**

The miko jumped forward gaining much attention from the others in her panicked state. Sweat dripped from every pore of her body and her breath was ragged as she shook silently. "Kagome what's wrong with you?" She looked up to see Inuyasha and her eyes; she felt tears form in them. She would betray the man she loved for another, but not just any other man would she love it would be his brother. "Kagome…?"

The woman wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck tightly and wept into his haori. "I saw what will happen at the battle of Naraku." All of their eyes widened and Sesshoumaru's attention was instantly gained.

"So what will happen Kagome?" Shippo sat beside her, curiosity flickering in his eyes. The miko shook her head slightly.

"If I tell you what's going to happen then just like last time every one will change it before I can fix the slip my self. Inuyasha endangered us because he knew if he didn't use his demon blood then we would all perish because that's what it said in my dream. But in my dream if we had changed that one detail it would have been okay. I have to change none of you can."

Silence remained for a long period of time after this for none knew how too console her. The hanyou had wanted to question her further but the look in Miroku's eyes said he shouldn't. Sesshoumaru remained silent as he sat listening to what she had uttered over and over in his head. "_So this miko has a since of responsibility. How intriguing; a trait many mortals have not._"

* * *

Okay so how was it? I hope you guys approve of this chapter. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone, it's been so long since I've updated. I'm really sorry, all I can say is I had overwhelmingly important matters to attend to.

**I've deleted most of the chapters** "To See the Unnoticed When Blind" and started out fresh in order to write them better. Rather then Kagome telling Sango she meets Kikyo in the forest… So that's the only real change in here as of right now. ; Sorry you guys.

* * *

"Damn it Kagome we should have left all ready! He don't need to be babied any more than he already has been cause we got jewel shards to find!" The hanyou glared daggers toward his companion whining about jewel shards for the fifth time that hour. Inuyasha, he was so good at that now wasn't he?

"We are not leaving until he can actually walk and with his healing abilities impaired at the moment he won't survive without help. I mean he may have a slip of a chance but that really isn't quite a good thing to bet on." Sango and Miroku sighed, Kagome would not leave to look for jewel shards and Inuyasha would not leave her alone with Sesshoumaru and so it didn't matter how much he yelled at her or how much she screamed back at him. Both were so stubborn and, never to be said to each of them, simple minded.

"He don't want you to help him; he's too proud for that." Kagome narrowed her eyes at the hanyou before looking behind her at the demon lord who she could see was slightly peeved at his brothers constant arguing. Kagome kind of felt bad for him for she knew how much he hated Inuyasha and yet he had to listen to his brothers' obscenities.

"He'll stop me when he wants to stop me." Determination; when women are determined you will not break them for they can be far more stubborn than a child like hanyou. And that's just what the miko was, determined.

"And what about this dream shit? You should tell us so we know how to defend our selves and you!" Some how Kagome instinctively knew he'd say something about what she had seen and refused to tell.

"I already said that you screwed it up majorly last time when I told you. Do you remember Inuyasha? You could have killed us in your demon rage had it not been for me." Tears they were running down her face. "You can't count on me and couldn't so that's why you will and did do stupid things." He watched her hiss through clenched teeth, ears flattening down on his head. "Is it because I'm human, your precious jewel detector or is it because I look so much like Kikyo that you can't let me try even once at anything!"

That got his attention. He grabbed her wrists and looked her dead in the eye. She could see the anger slowly boiling in some sort of rage, yet she also found she didn't care. "She has nothing to do with this Kagome…"

"Exactly I'm Kagome but I remember a time when you had your check list of things I did and didn't do like Kikyo. Tell me Inuyasha do you still have that check list?" Now he couldn't look at her, no matter how hard he tried. When he didn't answer she sighed quietly. "Leave me be for a while." She pushed away from him and sat nearer to Sesshoumaru, not close but close enough for notice.

She found his aura soothing in an odd manner and while she had so many mixed emotions it sort of pressed them down and away until she felt the tears in her eyes disappear. Looking fully toward said demon she found that his bandages had once again been soaked by blood. Yet the only good thing about this was that the blood obviously took longer to bleed through the cloth, a sign that he was healing. Relief swept over her like a wave for some reason; maybe she was happy he'd be able to go soon or something. But there again if that were the case then she wouldn't be caring for his wounds would she? So it was more than likely that he would be in their company, and they his, for a long while.

Standing she reached for her first aid kit which was a few feet away from the demon lord before coming to his side. "I need to clean out the wound and replace the bandage." He, of course, said nor did a single thing. Reaching out toward his throat she unwrapped the wet cloth, causing blood to stain her fingers. She didn't mind though for she was quite used to this sort of thing. There was always blood in the feudal era, no matter where you went. It was almost to disturbing to return at times but some how she managed to come again and again no matter how depressing the images of those defeated. Sesshoumaru reminded her of the dead…

"_So cold…_" It was the only way she could think to describe him yet in her sight, it was so different, so very different. His eyes, Sesshoumaru the Demon lord of the Western lands known for his emotionless ness, had been unbelievably warm. She still couldn't believe what it was she had seen and probably never would until that day. Kagome, she would not change the future for if she were meant to love Sesshoumaru she would even though this demon before her didn't seem too appealing to her romantic side maybe he was the right one… Although she really wished for Inuyasha to love her but he cares far too much for Kikyo to ever notice some twit of a girl like her.

Sesshoumaru was so patient with her ministrations that it was almost annoying. He didn't argue or say a word, even though he really couldn't. He was so different from Inuyasha and yet so alike. Sighing she unwrapped the straps about his stomach in order to apply gauze. The tear or really hole, it was so disgusting to touch and see the re forming organs but he needed the aid. How was it that he could handle such things or even stay alive? Demon or not he should be dead. She looked up to his face for a moment to find the only sign he was in pain, a small sheen of sweat beading over his forehead.

So alike and so different, really it was the only thing crossing her mind. She couldn't help but try and understand who he really was on the inside. Kagome wanted to know so much more than she did; knowing full and well it was her curiosity at work. Sometimes it really could be a burden, to resemble a cat with her constant wondering of things. "_Dogs are curios creatures too._" At that the miko almost wanted to laugh. Here she was pondering what the demon before her could truly be like and she found her self making the most absurd and off topic statement in her mind.

There again was it really off topic for Inuyasha and his half brother each seemed rather curious individuals them selves. Inuyasha, he's always so interested in things that come from her era even after he gets used to them rather quickly. He seems to try and figure out other ways to make the items useful which at times could be funny and at others extremely annoying. She sighed lightly as some memories came to mind of many very annoying moments with the hanyou.

Sesshoumaru had, when they first met, been inquisitive as to what she was for she had not seemed human in the least. She pulled Tetsuiga from its binding with ease whiel the two blood brothers were unable, stood up to him by shouting or firing arrows and wore peculiar clothes thus sparking his intrigue. She knew she had and it made Kagome feel strangely pleased that she had to make him think for every time they'd see one another he seemed to ponder over her for the briefest of moments. There again he had to make her ponder as well which really wasn't fun.

"Kagome what are you thinking about?" The miko jumped in surprise at hearing Shippo's voice so suddenly.

"Oh um… Nothing really important why?" Before answering she took a quick glance at Sesshoumaru unknowingly.

"No reason you just seemed really out of it."

"Why would you say that?" Confusion was written all over her face which made the boy want to laugh.

"Well you finished bandaging Sesshoumaru about seven minutes ago but you're still sitting here beside him." Looking at the demon again she noticed a small nod as if too answer her question.

"Oh um… I'm just a little uh-out of it right now Shippo." Kagome blushed while she spoke, embarrassed at her slip up. "Forgive my rudeness Sesshoumaru-sama." She had bowed down low in order to show her respect and sincerity though he couldn't see. It was still the correct thing to do because of his stature.

Every one's eyes bulged at her words including the demon lords. He just had not been as noticeable with it as they had. He even turned his head in the miko's direction slightly in order to- to do what he wasn't sure. "Why the Hell would you give him the damned title? He don't deserve it!"

"On the contrary Inuyasha, if he can deal with your rudeness this long then he does and plus he plays a major role in my vision thus he deserves it." Every one remained speechless as Kagome simply stood and walked toward the woodland. She felt semi trapped at the moment and irritable so she didn't want to deal with a barking dog.

"Sango, make sure that no one follows me and also don't let Inuyasha get so bold as to do anything stupid to Sesshoumaru-sama while I'm gone."

"Hey you can't-!" The hanyou piped down immediately, the look in her eye meant something far worse then a sit if he didn't shut up. And he didn't want to know what that could be.

"Yeah sure Kagome." With that the miko left behind four equally stunned people, and Shippo being the first to come out of his stupor snickered for Inuyasha made the perfect picture with his mouth agape.

A small distance off the miko heard the two bickering, but their qualm was getting quieter and quieter the further she got away. That made her somewhat happy, that she could just disappear on her own for a while. Every one needs a break from Inuyasha's whining, even Miroku sometimes can't handle it and usually he's the more patient one.

The sky, it was so dark tonight… strangely dark…. The sun had yet to vanish entirely beyond the grove of trees but still, it was just far to dim. She didn't like it and silently began to regret leaving the protection that her friends offered her. If she screamed though, Inuyasha would hear her right? At least she hoped her would hear her… "Maybe I should go back now…" Looking around the miko took a step in the direction she had just come from when a soul collector skimmed over her body.

She shuddered a little in surprise, and looked to the right of her only to find Kikyo among the foliage watching her with intrigue. "Kagome, what was it you dreamt?" Her tone, it was frigid like a glacier, something that made Kagome believe hell would freeze over from hearing.

"I… I uh…" Kikyo stepped toward her, eyes narrowing.

"No matter, I can find out what it was and anything else you've thought of if I wish." Kagome stepped back but soon found three of Kikyo's followers wrapped around her torso and legs. The older, dead priestess placed her index finger to her reincarnations forehead. "Show me, Kagome."

**With Naraku**

"So the miko has the fore sight as well Kanna?" Naraku's cold yet fiery dark voice sliced through the emptiness within the small room. The girl had come to him speaking of what Kagome dreamt.

"Yes and it is a sight which is able to change time if need be." Red eyes, which had been closed, snapped open in surprise.

"Could it change even what you had seen Kanna?" The half breed felt his heart jump up a notch in his chest, slight worry etching over his features.

"Yes, but only if she wishes to change the future she has seen." Naraku narrowed his eyes while watching the void that he had created some time ago.

"Do you believe that she shall change what is to come?" If she did then his plan could easily be thwarted. Gripping the shikon all the tighter he felt sweat begin to accumulate about his forehead and hands. Hadn't he figured this out already? He was so-so nervous all of a sudden and he could understand why. Together as allies and not as lovers they could defeat him easily but as lovers if one were hurt the other would be blinded by some sort of rage and thus die easily in battle.

"No." Naraku smirked, sighing in relief. "But their love may be so strong that you could not kill them." His attention was immediately gripped by her words, all relief dissipated into slight fear.

"How can I stop this?"

"I am unable to fore tell that currently." She bowed low before exiting the room, in order to gather information he supposed. The hanyou cursed the pair to high heaven. Sesshoumaru would thwart his plans once again. He would never release his desire for vengeance on the demon after what he had done all those years ago.

Oh Naraku would never forget the day when Sesshoumaru took something very dear from him, a first love. He was a higher form of spider demon at that time and knew a human woman who stood out amongst all else with her purification abilities. The half breed couldn't remember when he first felt affection for her, it was so long ago but he knew it had to do with the fact that she was a naturally kind soul.

He smirked at the irony of it all. Naraku himself had been happy and, if you wished to say it, a loving individual to all living beings. He did not hate or ruin the lives of those around him, simply lived his life. She had admired him for that and somehow a friendship grew, for he had been-lonely. The villagers came to care for him as there own after time though some still feared him because he was a still demon. Too humans, all demons are the same and it can be said demons feel the same way toward humans. But then, it hadn't mattered at all. He had been so happy and content with her by his side, loving her silently from the shadows. He was afraid to expel his interest in her.

Naraku remembered how many times he had battled countless demons along with her, protecting her from any danger and whisking her to safety should she have fallen. So many close calls had each seen and simply laughed about it a day or so later. Those times were the most wonderful when staying beside her. Those were the moments that haunted his dreams, like a piece of his heart were trying to return.

Sighing, he recalled just how many times he ran his hands through her long, silky black hair in order to braid the tresses. Her ivory skin shown so brilliantly under moon and sun and her sapphire eyes, oh those eyes destroyed his inner most strength when he looked into them. So many times during these moments he wanted to tell her how he cared and how he could never stop her name or image from running across his mind.

But he never did and never would. Two or three years after they had met one another some how she found the demon lord injured, lying against a stone. She had made the fire neko, a companion of hers, stay with the Inu youkai in order to come to him for aid. Naraku understood her request and came to the lord's side. There was so great an amount of blood loss he didn't even notice that she and Naraku were carrying him upon the fire cat demon to a near by abandoned hut.

The spider had to lift Sesshoumaru from the flooring in order for the young woman to work at healing his wounds. She, as a human, moved slowly and carefully but he didn't mind, she was trying to something good for someone, which made him happy for when she helped a person and brought them back to health she was cheerful.

Sesshoumaru lay in an unconscious state for many, many days. The youkai blood took time to replenish for that was not the most important part of his body. It was the large gash running through his heart that needed to be taken care of the most. Thus you can assume there were many sleepless nights when concerning the youkai. But that was the way the young miko was, she would not leave a person to suffer like so. This always attracted Naraku ever more, like a moth to the flame. _He had never imagined that his wings could be burned…_

When the demon finally did awaken he wasn't very happy with the fact that a human had even dared to touch him. These words were something that both the spider and the mortal were quite used to hearing. Demons were too highly ranked for humans and humans thought they were too good for demons. Half breeds weren't sure where they belonged because there were so few of them that one half breed rarely sees another in his or her life time. Quite a terrible thing once you think about it. No one could even begin to get along with one another, the races refused to speak or associate besides a special few. This of course irked the two comrades to no end for they were one of those few.

Yet by the time Sesshoumaru was healed Naraku could sense he cared for the young woman in an allied way. Thus he wasn't at all surprised to find the demon checking in on each of them, mainly she, from time to time. The young woman seemed so happy when he arrived and always forgot her worries as a miko and a warrior. This made Naraku joyful as well and so he actually enjoyed the demons company. Until that one day…

**Flashback**

"Naru-kun?" A young woman sitting atop a grassy hill looked to her friend with a strained expression over her face. Worry immediately filled the spider demon.

"What is it you need my friend?" Moving closer to her for the sake of her own comfort he placed a hand on her shoulder. His eyes showed such deep concern.

"I-I think I am falling in love with some one…" She blushed deeply, lowering her head from his sight. "I can hardly stop thinking about him."

"Really?" He asked this teasingly with a large grin on his face even though his heart pounded madly in his chest. He felt his palms become slick; his hopes were high. "Would I know this man?" At her nod his heart beat all the faster, his blood began pumping at full speed in his veins. "Who would that be?"

She didn't catch the breathlessness or hope within his eyes or his soft quivers. She missed all that could have saved her. "I am in love with Sesshoumaru."

His heart rate calmed and his aura sung with such great despair that she noticed immediately. "Naru what is it?" He couldn't look into her eyes while he felt hate, rage and a sense of loss infect him. He wouldn't. With that he disappeared in a moment using his demon speed to aid him. "Naru where do you run too? Naru won't you return please?" She called but he did not come, not like he had once.

**End of Flash back**

He had tried to kill Sesshoumaru after finding his aura unable to contain himself any longer. The demon was so very skilled that Naraku, or truly Naru at the time, couldn't quite manage. But his anger, it only rose and rose and rose until these lengths that it reached seemed impossible to reach were. Letting out a mighty howl of rage he cried out her love for Sesshoumaru and promised him an unmerciful death.

Yet his love, the one woman he dared to lay his trust within arrived before he could finish what he had started. Her words, the incantation came out so quickly that his skin set a flame. She stole away his demonic energy and it evaporated into nothingness. His hatred rose and his love for her had suddenly been hidden deep within his heart. He would forget love for he was determined not to remember now, only hate and hate until he could no longer hate because he would have had his vengeance upon her wretched soul.

He missed the tears running down her cheeks quickly and the shaking of her body. He _did_ see the demon lord take her too him and hold her. Anger burned him all the more as she dare touch the man that brought him so much pain before his very eyes. "I curse you!" He shouted gaining each of their attention. Sesshoumaru hissed, his eyes reddening at the man's next words. "I curse you to the pits of Hell Midoriko!" He cried out laughing hysterically suddenly as if he had lost all nerve which he had.

Hours later the demon spider awoke and found that he was just that a demon spider who was quite powerless. "_Just you wait Midoriko I shall still bring your soul extreme pain. I do not care who it is I have to kill in order to harm you for I care no more of petty lives!_"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"I still hold that vow Midoriko. You betrayed me and thus your soul shall go through immense pain and suffering." The jewel in his hand became all the blacker with his unleashed rage toward the woman he loved so much at one time and still did deep within himself. Smirking as he heard her cries of agony he spoke once again. "You are no where near the point at which you will be once I am through with you. I shall break your soul's purity and shatter your will to survive; I swear it."

* * *

I hope that the changes I made were good enough…. Well… I'll update fairly soon. I hope you liked it. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again all, so this is the totally new and revamped 5th chapter. It should be pretty good, my hopes are high anyway.

* * *

Sesshoumaru stiffened, something wasn't right. In the air, there was a certain chill, it spoke of death. Inhaling through his nostrils he found that his instincts were correct. Death was near, a mixture of graveyard soil and sorcery accompanied by the fiercest hate he'd sensed in a long time. It made up a disgusting stench, could it be that this thing was…?

"Kikyo…" Inuyasha whispered quietly under his breath, eyes enlarged and heart pounding.

"_Ah, I see I was correct_." But there was something else there with the priestess, something much more forgiving to deaths lingering presence. Kagome. He felt slightly amused, that Inuyasha was only concerned about one and yet it was the other who was in danger and it was the other who bled. The boy's sense of smell was truly horrible or maybe he just didn't care.

Sesshoumaru highly doubted the second option; with how many times the hanyou had insanely attacked him for her safety. So it had to be the first, his brother was pathetic.

Shifting in his restlessness Sesshoumaru felt a bone pop painfully in his shoulder. "_The bone_ _must be broken_." He mused as his brother ran off toward his dead lover. Inuyasha knew not the horror that await him just around the bend.

**With Kagome and Kikyo**

Kikyo's mind traveled along Kagome's memories, her dreams and her wishes. All of her hopes, fears, hate and love were open for the dead priestesses viewing pleasure. The first thing she attacked though had been that dream, with the knowledge of what was to come.

Kagome shuddered out a shaky breath; her eyes had long since rolled into the back of her head. The teenager's body quivered in exhaustion and lay in the balance between life and death. She was numb now, noticing little to nothing. A trickle of blood from her nose and into her airway choked her but yet she could not sense it for she did not quite remember what breathing even was at this point.

With her previous life strolling around in her mind, Kagome couldn't think or be afraid, angry or sad. All she could be was a husk standing in a forest bleeding, now not only from her nose, but also from her ears. "So, you will love the demon lord?" Kikyo stepped away from Kagome and allowed the young, much less trained miko to hit the dirt.

She didn't answer her. "I won't tell Inuyasha, I'll give you the honor." There was then rustling in the foliage far off, coming closer at great speeds. "Ah, speak of the devil."

The hanyou leapt from a tree and onto the soil, at sight of Kagome on the ground barely breathing and bleeding from many areas he stood perplexed. "Why- why would you do such a thing Kikyo!? Do you still hate Kagome so much!?"

"I was retrieving information Inuyasha, nothing more. I have what I need." Kikyo began to walk away when she felt to large hands take hold of her wrists, he was standing behind her. So close it made her shake from his warmth.

"Kikyo… I…" The both heard a rustle and looked to find Kagome standing, glaring at the hanyou. He began to pull away from the dead miko, and Kagome didn't miss the immediate depression that came there. "Are you alright Kagome?"

"Just stay with her, I don't want you around me for a long time Inuyasha." She then began to slowly walk away. She turned, knowing he'd start to follow and said. "I mean it, with everything in me I mean it. I don't care what you do with her or how long you do it just leave me alone please." Kagome then broke into a run as she made up her mind to get away as fast as she could.

Inuyasha stood there bewildered and turned to Kikyo, who looked at him sadly for a moment and then replaced it with slight anger. "I'm going now Inuyasha." And again, there were his hands.

"Please Kikyo, not this time, stay with me this time." Her eyes were hidden from him as she turned slightly toward him.

"Why, what do you wish of me Inuyasha?" He blushed a little.

"I uh… I just want you with me…. For a while." Kikyo watched him silently, her eyes softened into a certain despair that he didn't quite recognize. "Kikyo, what is it?"

"We can… never be together Inuyasha." Her smile, it was so sad and hurtful.

"What do you mean? We're together right now aren't we?" She laid her head against him and sighed softly. He wrapped his arms around her, eventually after his surprise.

"I wanted to live my life with you Inuyasha. I wanted to live the life of an ordinary woman and be your wife. I wanted to be a mother." Inuyasha closed his eyes, face knotting in sadness for the life that they had missed thanks to that bastard Naraku.

"I-I had wanted that too Kikyo." Her arms came tighter around him and she felt her heart overwhelmed with pain and joy. She felt pain, because that dream was so far away now, she'd never reach it. But she felt joy, because he had wanted everything she had hoped to have. She wasn't alone.

"Kikyo, what if we can wish you from the dead with the Shikon no tama? Wouldn't you… wouldn't it be okay?" She loosened her hold enough to step away from him.

"Inuyasha, that is… so kind of you… but it can not be done. I will not allow it to be done." His look, it spoke of pain and before he could speak she placed two fingers on his lips. "_So… soft.. and so warm_" It was kind, the thought you held for me. Very kind but Inuyasha it is also selfish and I died with the jewel to keep selfishness, a certain evil, out of it."

"Kikyo I…" His breath fanned across the tips of her fingers, his lip's motion sending butterflies into her stomach. Her breath hitched as he leaned his face into her touch, while he kept his eyes on hers. They were so soft, so hurt and filled with such longing and need. They burned her. "…I love you."

Quietly she lifted to the tips of her toes and removed her hand from his face, to his shoulder. "What is love to you Inuyasha…?" With her other hand she began to move his head downward, beginning to kiss him.

But just before their lips connect he muttered the only answer he could think of. "It's you."

**With Kagome**

She had stopped running a little before she'd reach the camp, not wanting to alarm her friends with her haste to return. Her heart hurt so horribly but, the image of Sesshoumaru's kind eyes and loving touch helped her greatly. She knew she wouldn't be alone, that was fate that she had seen. It was going to happen no matter what. Kagome just couldn't help but wonder, what would occur in between that time?

Sesshoumaru smelt the blood coming from that long mile and now it was intoxicating because it was right there behind the brush. Why did she stop? Maybe it was fear for the hanyou; her friends would more then likely be angry with him. But it mattered not, she would have to appear sometime, looking rather disheveled or not, they would know something had happened to the miko and they would want answers.

He listened quietly to her heart beat, fluttering softly within her body. She was nervous and before rather depressed. It seemed to be going away now, that despair, but the nervousness only grew. He heard her take a step and then noticed the bushes slight shake before she opened a small passage for her self to get through.

"Kagome! What happened?" Sango ran to her friend with out a moment's hesitation.

The blue eyed girl stood still for a moment in shock. "_Do I look that awful?_" She didn't want to tell them what had happened, because they'd be fairly angry with Inuyasha. "It's nothing really, so don't worry okay?" Kagome put on her little smile, the one that was totally fake and pulled away from everyone's peering eyes.

"Kagome I…" Miroku hushed himself when she turned to him, the depression had totally returned and her eyes welt with tears. He didn't want to see her cry so he simply quieted and sat with Kilala. "_Where'd Shippo run to?_"

With Inuyasha and Kikyo

The hanyou sat with his dead lover in his grasp, head atop hers when he heard a small noise. "Kikyo…?" She turned to him.

"It's the fox kit." Releasing the hilt of Tetsuiga the pair stood apart from each other.

"What do ya want Shippo?" There was no reply right away, and the one that Inuyasha had gotten was the one he least expected. A smoke screen gathered around he and Kikyo. The miko stood unfazed but Inuyasha growled in annoyance. "This ain't cute Shippo. Go play your tricks somewhere else!"

"No this one's just for you!" With that the fox demon's spinning top flew at Inuyasha's head. Of course Inuyasha knocked it away but what he least expected happened next. Shippo's snake toy came flying in his direction, catching him in the gut. With an "oof" the half breed fell on his rear end, catching himself with his arms.

"You little brat, I'm gonna get you for this!" Inuyasha stood up quickly and went to run in the boys direction but got another surprise. Shippo came out at him, fully enraged.

"You're always hurting Kagome and makin' her cry and when Kikyo hurts her you don't even care!!" There was so much rage there, behind those eyes that Inuyasha scarcely reacted. Kikyo stepped before him and held her hand at level with the boys flying body. He stopped in mid air and she released him to the ground.

Turning to Inuyasha she smiled sadly. "It would be best if I leave." With that she disappeared silently into the night. For a moment all was quiet as the hanyou silently wondered about her and where she'd go from here. But then, Shippo smacked him in the head with a rock and took off running.

"Come back here you little runt!" Inuyasha ran toward the fox demon at full speed and the little kit barely managed to stay ahead of him. Luckily he was able to move much more flexibly.

Bounding into everyone's resting area Shippo ran to Kagome, directly into her arms. "Shippo what is…?"

She could hear Inuyasha crashing through the foliage, swearing a storm and counted the steady seconds that he would be soon to reveal him self. Her eyes stayed on the tree line. Sure enough he burst threw, face etched in anger. But that all changed when he saw her face, her sadness and her pain. "Kagome…" The hanyou's voice softened greatly and his eyes warmed with a soft glow.

"Hey Inuyasha." She spoke so quietly that he barely heard it and she wouldn't look at him. Had he really hurt her that badly? Dropping his eyes from hers Inuyasha sat down a little ways from everyone, feeling rather guilty for her pain. Besides with Sango around he wouldn't dare come near Kagome right now or Miroku either. Since it'd be the death of him either way.

Sparing a glance in the two's direction he didn't know who to fear more, Miroku or Sango. That wasn't a very comforting thought and even Kilala hissed at him. Today defiantly was not his day.

* * *

So you guys like? I hope so. lol 


	6. Chapter 6

Well thanks for all of the support you guys, makes me feel loved. I hope you enjoy this chapter even more then you did the last chapter.

* * *

Inuyasha watched Kagome quietly, wondering what he should do to make her talk to him. She had said he could stay with Kikyo, hadn't she? So it wasn't entirely his fault right? But apparently to everyone else in the vicinity it was he who was to be blamed. That made no sense though! She should have thought about her feelings being hurt before she said he could stay. She hadn't and so she got hurt.

But the half demon soon realized if he didn't want for Kagome to be in pain, it was also his job to stop it because she had been sacrificing herself for his happiness. Sure he was happy at the moment but once it's gone, he only feels pain from her suffering. He was feeling a lot of that right about now.

She was caring for his half brothers wounds again, which irked him to no end. The bastard didn't deserve it, he'd tried to kill her twice and he was after Tetsuiga. Who knew when he'd try to take it, this was probably all some ploy and Inuyasha just knew it. Glaring at his brothers wounded body he could only wonder, what was taking Sesshoumaru so long in finalizing his plans? He would defiantly take action soon, or so the hanyou believed.

Kagome sighed in frustration as she felt Inuyasha's eyes one both she and Sesshoumaru. The girl could swear she even felt his movements in vibration all the way across the ground, which irked her to no end.

This was getting old and fast, damnably fast.

But what could she do? Certainly not talk to the boy, not while she was still angry with him. But then again how could she be upset? She had told him to stay with Kikyo and she was going to-going to fall in love with Sesshoumaru. Swallowing a slight swell in her throat and blushing quietly she scrubbed the blood filled rag more rigorously in her small bowel of water.

This was so insane and just so hard to believe. She and Sesshoumaru, in love? How preposterous, but even so; it would become the truth and her future. She knew it in her heart and in that same moment, in that same heart beat, she feared the thought of falling for a frigid demon lord yet welcomed it. She welcomed the warmth he could possibly show and the love he may shower her with. This small thought comforted her but once she remembered Inuyasha, due to his sudden movement into a tree above his last seat, the fear overwhelmed her again.

She would betray him.

There was no question in it and thus it made all the less sense. Kagome loved Inuyasha, she would die for Inuyasha and knew it so why, why would she love the demon lord instead of him!? Why couldn't they both, she and Inuyasha, live their lives together as she had always prayed for?

Because he loves another, Kikyo, far more.

That was the truth too; he loved Kikyo with much more fervor than he did herself. Truthfully, she mused, life, it was just utterly so unfair. That's all she had wanted once she realized she loved the hanyou, was for him to love her the way that she cared for him. She wished he was as willing to protect and guide her as he was Kikyo but that would never happen.

And then, a fragmented thought occurred, one she had been wondering for a long time, one that she had not pieced together fully in her mind since that dream. It was one she didn't want to ever consider.

Could she ever truly let go of Inuyasha and her love for him?

Eyeing Sesshoumaru for a moment, studying the closed eyes, moonlight tented silver bangs falling across flushed fervent cheeks which were highlighted by his demonic attributes, she thought of her dream and imagined his thumb on her rounded lips. She seen those eyes so full of love and even desire, that was not entirely sexual, it was a need, a hunger for her to be by him. Kagome could feel the heat rush in her body again, giving off some very strange reactions.

Closing her eyes and biting her lower lip the miko wondered; would such a thing be possible? She could see herself with him, when she saw those warm glossy, gorgeous eyes dancing with raw tenderness in her mind. Kagome felt a hole in her heart being replaced by something that was entirely Sesshoumaru and they hadn't even said two words to each other.

Such a thought brought into reality and that small void grew cold again, she could feel it dieing as it always did. Opening her eyes, she found her self staring into the demon lords so her natural reaction was to gasp and jump backwards. And so his response to her sudden body movement was to grasp her wrist in his hand. He could feel the thrum of her pulse quickening beneath his right hands thumb, the warmth of her skin against his cold fingers. The tip of his claw dug slightly into her flesh but she seemed not to notice and neither did he, until the scent of her blood, a mere pinprick, invaded his nostrils.

Her interest was caught on his touch and his eyes, he knew this much. He couldn't see her, but a youkai need not sight to know when someone was staring at him. Why was it humans went through such strange and catastrophic emotions?

He couldn't fathom feeling so many things all at once and being able to think properly. Maybe that's why humans were so malfuctional and died such a young life, along with other obvious reasons such as disease and over working themselves.

And then something surprising happened; her pulse began to slow. She was becoming calmer then she was when he wasn't some how capturing her.

"Sesshoumaru you let the hell go of her!" Inuyasha had Tetsuiga pointed toward him; the demon could feel its energy but did not make the mistake of missing the other enemy whom was fast approaching.

Kagura.

Her wind blades danced on the ground upon the opposite side of Sesshoumaru, facing Inuyasha. Leaping into the air with what strength he could muster the demon instinctively took Kagome along with him but he moved not quick enough and there for was caught in the side with the wind witches assault.

Gritting his teeth the Tai youkai tried to control the trajectory he then flew in. It was near impossible due to his weakened condition. And thus he flew through the air until he crashed into a tree. Kagome's small frame, he felt slam against him and the breath from her lungs came out in a whoosh of air. When he fell, it was semi on top of her, something he also could not control.

His mind, it was becoming hazy and he tried to inhale but felt pain his chest before wheezing. Blood splattered out of his mouth and his head lolled to the ground. The last thing he remembered was searching for Kagura or his brother's aura but he never found it before succumbing to the darkness that called.

- - - - - - - -

Kagome shifted from underneath something uncomfortably. "_What's going on..?_" Opening her eyes, against the sun's rays she squinted trying to see what was above her. "Sesshoumaru?"

That's when she remembered that some how she and Sesshoumaru ended up being thrown through the air and into a bunch of trees that he smashed through until he hit a huge one. She pulled herself from underneath his body and felt a joint throb in pain, it was dislocated. This was just so amusing.

Taking her hand and placing them on her leg she pushed both bones back together in order for them to connect. She hissed silently, closing her eyes tightly and bit her lip. It'd been a long, long time since she had to deal with a non connecting joint. So it was a little unexpected, that odd grinding feel.

Turning her head to glance at the demon lord's slumbering form she felt an odd tightening in her chest, one that she had been feeling more frequently, ever since that damn dream. Kagome knew that she didn't love the demon lord already, which was unthinkable since they hadn't spoken but she did believe her interest in him had reached the pentacle.

"I'm loosing my mind!" Blushing slightly and shaking the obscene thoughts from every recess in her mind Kagome looked to the tree line. She needed to consider much more important things right now, such as why Inuyasha hadn't reached them yet. Was he hurt, or dead?

No that couldn't be the case because he wouldn't die from Kagura's attacks but she sensed him no where around her. Usually, even when not boiling with rage she could at least find his aura, probably because of Tetsuiga. With out Inuyasha, she realized, Sesshoumaru and her self would be easy pickings for any sort of demon right now.

In short, they needed to hide somewhere.

"Sesshoumaru, wake up please." Kagome reached over to his body when he didn't stir and hesitated to touch him for a moment. But eventually, taking a deep breath she placed her delicate fingers onto his skin and gasped. There was immense heat against her hand and built up sweat. Moving his bangs from most of his face she realized that she had been mistaken.

This was no peaceful slumber; he was filled with the up most reaches of pain he could be in. Kagome then rolled him, as hard as that was to do, on his backside. His face lay against her thigh, causing her to blush as she felt for his pulse. It was beating fairly quickly, much more then normal. His body was working in over time to deal with the fever induced state he was now in.

"Sesshoumaru! Sesshoumaru are you alright? Wake up Sesshoumaru, please wake up!!!" Shaking him lightly he didn't even acknowledge her so she taped his face twice. Not even that had done a thing. What was going on with him? "I've… I have to get him somewhere safe!"

Kagome looked around quickly and by the Gods kindness or humor she supposed, the miko set eyes on a cavern. "Oh boy, this is bound to be difficult." Wrapping her arms around his upper body Kagome then positioned her self to drag him to shelter. He was almost unmovable to her weak, human body and silently thanked him for being a little lighter weighted then what he normally would have been since he refused to eat any food she would offer.

Inuyasha sat in Keade's hut, silence was the only function most of the group could muster. His mind continued to replay the image of Kagome's body being lifted by Sesshoumaru and then do to his weakness send miles and miles away. He had no idea where they could be now.

At first he had followed the path of trees that were torn apart by his brother's body but then after searching for the next for what seemed to be hours he couldn't find another area where he could have landed. There was no demonic or miko power to find, not a trace of anything. There scent had vanished too.

Wincing as he moved around slightly, Inuyasha felt the slices into his back reopen. Cursing Kagura to high heaven he remembered the battle and all of the hell he and his comrades went through. Closing his eyes, Inuyasha fell into the most recent memory he had of the sorceress.

**The battle**

"Kagome!!! Kagoomeeee!!!!!" Inuyasha called after his comrade, fear and anger rushing through him. The boy moved to follow her but felt Kagura's attack against his backside. His clothes shredded apart and the breath inside of his was forced from his lungs in pain.

"Kilala take me closer!" Sango and Miroku rode the back of the fire demon and came in behind the demon spawn. She threw her boomerang in practiced ease and grace, Miroku followed suit with his exorcism slips.

Turning her red eyes to give the nuisances each her attention Kagura almost laughed but settled for a small grin. "Dance of the Dragon." Calling one of her more powerful attacks, summoning it from the deep reaches of her soul she unleashed it unto the trio.

She was playing around today.

Kilala reared upward and shot straight into the sky, but to no avail. The wind apparition continued to track them, gaining its speed. Sango gripped tightly onto Kilala's fur and closed her eyes tightly. Miroku looked behind him, watching his death come with only silent remorse, for he could not defeat Naraku before death dealt his hand and pulled the monk's card casually from the deck.

Inuyasha watched in fear and felt overwhelmed by grief as he ran to a tree, took to the highest branch and leapt into the air. He knew he wouldn't make it, with all his heart he knew he wouldn't but he wanted to save them. He had to save them.

And then, it happened. An arrow whizzed by him, almost touching his face, traveling along the side of his arm to his out stretched hand to finally collide with the power of the wind sorceress. The sheer power of it knocked the dragon into oblivion, never more to be feared again.

Turning her head with anger, Kagura hissed into the tree line. "Damn you Kikyo!" Another arrow immediately followed her words, taking a feather from Kagura's hair. Knowing she was no match for the dead priestess the spawn left just as quickly as she came, vowing silently to kill that human.

When the hanyou looked to find her, he could not. She left a single arrow for him, as if to say that it was she who had saved them. His hands traced along the feathery attachments. Looking to the sky he then decided he had to look for Kagome.

**End of battle flashback **

His hands tightened around Tetsuiga's sheathe before he stood and walked from the hut. Sango, Shippo and Kilala slept. Miroku and Keade were in the herb garden, deciding which he would take along when their rag tag team left the safety of the village.

His feet carried him into the forest, his forest. Inuyasha sighed as the cool ground seemed to seep into his bones. If Kagome were here she would more then likely be playing with the children or walking along with him. Just as Kikyo had once done, when she lived along side of him.

Kagome and he, they would meet again right?

Plopping down onto the hard rocky floor of the cave she had managed to drag Sesshoumaru **up hill** into, Kagome took a deep breath and felt a wave of exhaustion come over her. After all, she still felt dizzy from being knocked unconscious, as unintentional as it was.

"How can I help you Sesshoumaru?" Watching his troubled features Kagome couldn't help but feel helpless. Was there water nearby? Could she afford to leave him unprotected in the state to search for food, water and herbs? She wasn't much protection but still, she was something helpful.

Twining her fingers together Kagome stared out at the forest surrounding their shelter, searching for everything but nothing. She knew she had to act soon though or he could die. An image of Naraku holding Sesshoumaru's quivering heart his hands filtered into her mind, making her gag and shake.

She couldn't let him die! With that she ran out of the cave and toward the forest, looking for something, anything to save him. Coming over a small crest on a hill Kagome tripped and fell to her knees, sliding down only to lightly tap a barrier. The shock went through her body less threateningly then it would have, had she ran into it she realized.

Why was there a barrier here? Was someone trying to keep them from being found or escaping? Taking her hands Kagome felt along the invisible energy that stung her skin. Whatever it was, it was spiritual. "Maybe if I…" Kagome sent some of her own energy into her hands and released a torrent of it.

Sprawling backward into the hill of sand and bits of grass she fell down earlier Kagome regretted using her hands to catch her descend. Pulling them to her face in order to inspect them she saw past the dirt and grime that her hands were burned rather painfully.

The appendages quivered ever so slightly to her dismay. "So… looks like we're stuck here huh?" Kagome looked toward the cave as she spoke, not knowing whether the demon had awoken and heard her or not. "Just, why are we here?"

Standing up ward, trying not to use her palms at all, Kagome began walking back to the cave. A playful wind blew her hair about her face and billowed her clothing around her, almost as if in apology for what had happened to her hands. It was so strange to feel one rather then here the words spoken. It made Kagome smile for some reason and most of her fear and worry about being locked away seemed to leave her memory.

Her jewel fragments, she had not noticed, grew unusually bright ever since Sesshoumaru had fallen unconscious. And a voice, that none could hear, sang quietly through the darkening future and against the on coming oppression. It drew Kagome to Sesshoumaru, beckoned her to lift her singed hands over him.

And then, there was blood.

* * *

Dun, dun, dun!!!!!!!! Oh no!!!!! What's gonna happen!?!?! Oh wait… I know. evil laugh

Sorry guys, stay tuned. XD

Oh and I couldn't update at first yesterday 'cause wouldn't let me but... it's all good now. XD


	7. Chapter 7

Alright, the last chapter was long over due and I'm sorry for that. ; I hope that this makes up for it, though this is long over due as well.

* * *

A white light surrounded Kagome's body and the blood from Sesshoumaru's newer wounds lifted like little beads of crimson into the air. Coughing, the demon lord opened his eyes, even though it was futile. He could not _**see**_ the source of power that was radiating around his still form but he did _**feel**_ it and knew it was Kagome's aura billowing like a torrent of furious wind. 

Hacking more, blood came from his lungs and also rose into the air. "_So that explains it._" Sesshoumaru silently concluded as he tried to breathe. "_When encountering that tree, I must have cracked my ribs causing them to enter my lungs._" The thought did indeed make sense. That's why he would inhale his own blood, and almost choke to death. What a lovely way to have almost passed on to the next world.

Kagome's power began to lift his body off of the ground, making the demon lord uncomfortable. Trying to move, Sesshoumaru found that he could not. Tensing he felt his Ki rise in warning but Kagome seemed not to notice. Her aura, he felt, did as it pleased and the shikon radiated around them both. She was being possessed, by the shikon shards it would seem.

Midoriko, she was trying to save him. The thought didn't affect him truthfully. He could care less if she did or did not, but, knowing how she cared for him, he let his guard down only a little. Enough to relax his body, not his mind. One could never be too cautious.

This young miko, she truly did hold a large sum of power but it was exceedingly apparent she didn't know of how to use it. Midoriko though, warped it to her desire. He wondered if she were one with that beast that became part of the shikon no tama along with her. If so, he had reason to be so alert. That demon may desire his death.

Yet Midoriko seemed to be overpowering the evil with use of Kagome's and her own abilities. How strange of her, usually she would rely on no one's aid when it came to spiritual use. Maybe the demon inside of the jewel that battled her soul weakened her so much that she had no choice but to follow such action? Disappointing really, this was a human he had come to respect and now she was at best, Kikyo's level in miko abilities. Defiantly, an extremely unpleasant thought.

She had been so much stronger, held such will power against all things corrupt and insane. Could Naraku having the jewel truly affect her so terribly that all of her abilities would dwindle as they are? Apparently so.

A shock wave of spiritual energy tore through him again and he could feel the bones within his body take their rightful place inside of him. And his eyes, dare he say that he could see a rocky ceiling of sorts above him? Blinking, to clear his vision more he concluded he could again find use in sight.

Shifting his eyes to the right of him Sesshoumaru caught sight of Kagome, her eyes were colorless and the spiritual power whipped her hair around her face. There was blood running from her nose in a quiet stream and her body was a un healthy pale. "Stop it." He could barely speak, but he wanted to get his point across and so did his best. "I don't need a human's assistance. Especially one so weak as she." Suddenly the energy flowing around his body slowed down, seeming to question his order. The warm feeling her aura exuded soon became slightly cold and dispersed, harshly dropping his body to the ground.

Shaking the young human fell to her right, landing uncomfortably onto her shoulder, which made the fall for her head much softer. Yet still it seemed to feel unpleasant. Taking a breath, Sesshoumaru did his best to rise, but failed. Still so weak was he that he could not even manage to sit up? The demon understood that he may not be able to stand as of yet, but why not just be able to sit upward? Terrible, unfortunate luck he had, truthfully remarkable.

Glancing at the miko once more, the Taiyoukai laid still, closed his eyes and sighed. What a predicament he was in and how, he wondered, would he get out of it. Without his demonic abilities willing to aid in his healing, would he even? So preposterous and so very unthinkable. He would heal and he would rise again to defeat Naraku for what he had done to him.

No, Sesshoumaru would not die now due to Kagome's aid. He would not forget either, whom had put him in such a position to need care from a mortal. "_This Sesshoumaru shall find you Naraku, wherever you may hide, no matter how far I must travel; you shall be destroyed by my hand._"

His fist bawled tightly, the talons digging into his flesh and his face took on slight grimace in the thought of the half breed. How had he gotten himself into this state? The battle that waged between the two of them had been a dangerous one. He remembered it well, but who had been there behind him? Sesshoumaru did not sense the presence of any other being of life or of death. And by the time he knew what was happening there was a hole in his chest.

_Flashback_

"What's wrong Sesshoumaru; do you not sense his power?" Narrowing his golden orbs in Naraku's direction, the demon lord remained silent. "Ah, quiet as ever I see. I'll tell you why you can not sense him, you are too_** weak**_."

"And you call yourself powerful, Naraku? Using minions and other such vile beings to attack others is most pathetic would one not conquer?" Naraku closed his eyes and grinned.

"Again." Suddenly Sesshoumaru felt his right shoulder being torn unmercifully, Tokigen slipping from his grasp. Turning his head to see what was behind him, suddenly there was a mist of black. It burned him, inside and out. The scent was a sort of thick smog that choked him entirely. Anger heightened within him and using his aura he billowed the fog away.

But the damage had been done; Sesshoumaru no longer had the privilege of sight. Lashing out around him, a cold sweat formed on his brow. The one moment he needed sight, the one time, he did not have the luxury. Gritting his teeth, he felt it, the very same thing his father felt the night he had died; the pure and utter knowledge that this was the end of all things, of all breath from his lungs, of the beating heart within his chest and all thoughts. It was an end, given by such a weak half breed and his trickery no less. How interesting, to feel so cold at the moment when he was being burned alive by claws of what seemed to be the fires of Hell its self.

"What's wrong Demon Lord, are you afraid of death?" Sesshoumaru growled dangerously in his throat, his eyes bled red. "It's only natural to fear death Sesshoumaru-sama. Fight no more, become a part of my body and never die, or perish beneath my creations claws." Naraku then laughed loudly, over powering even the thrum of blood thrumming through Sesshoumaru's ears.

He felt flesh beneath his claws and knew it was not Naraku he had swiped, but that which he could not sense. It bled, meaning it could die. Wasting no time, Sesshoumaru continued his onslaught of attacks. There was blood and more blood and even more blood. It burned his fingers painfully, as if it were lava and he also felt a heat with in him. He was loosing control of the youkai he was. "That's enough!"

Naraku came to attack Sesshoumaru from behind, but the demon lord did not move to stop it, knowing full and well if he did, this _thing_ would get away from his grasp. So he continued striking in hopes that it would die. "I said enough!" A particle of some sort came through Sesshoumaru's lower back and into his stomach rising upward, toward his throat.

He turned immediately then, knowing if he did not that he would die here and now before he could defeat the hanyou. Brining his poisonous claws into Naraku's throat the being leapt away from him, dragging the tentacle out of his body while managing to hiss in anger. Something then attacked his throat, ripping it to shreds.

Spewing his blood from his mouth Sesshoumaru twisted in the air and lunged toward Naraku. He would not live now and could feel it in his bones. But he **had** to kill the beast before him.

That un-noticeable being was back with a vengeance, tearing out his stomach, leaving nothing more then likely. Giving a cry of pain Sesshoumaru felt him self slung against a tree. No one had made him howl in such a way and they who did would regret it. "That's it Sesshoumaru, feel the pain you deserve. Feel the same pain I felt all those years ago." Gripping the jewel within his palm Naraku grinned. "It is now you who is the weaker and I revel in it."

The demon lord didn't think it was possible to hate anyone more then he did at this moment as he tried again to reach Naraku. He was sliced in the thigh, painfully but continued running. And then he was torn behind his knee, causing his body to fall forward giving that which stalked him so closely the opportunity to kill him.

But the Shikon no tama seemed to have other ideas as suddenly it burst into pure light. Naraku felt his hand burned uncomfortably and so dropped the jewel upon the ground. "It seems Midoriko is concerned for you." Slicing his hand Naraku allowed his tainted blood to wash over it, dulling the purity, aiding the demon to once again over take the miko.

Sesshoumaru used this time kick whatever was in the face, knowing full and well it was behind him still after being shocked by the jewel. But as he came upon Naraku the half-breed took to the sky. "We'll meet again Sesshoumaru, or you will simply die. I hope you've enjoyed our meeting." Laughing he disappeared into the sky and the demon lord no longer was being attacked by whatever it was that he could not sense.

"_Naraku, you will not escape this Sesshoumaru's wrath_." With that, the demon lord began to pursue the half-breed, yet again knowing this time it would be his end whether he found him or not.

_Flashback end_

But he hadn't had he? Opening his eyes, Sesshoumaru turned them to Kagome's sleeping form. He had to thank a mortal girl for this fact no less. Almost smiling in humor at the thought of a foolish woman trying to save him, he sighed. In a certain way, he did owe her something for her helpful herbs.

In this state though there was nothing more, then keep her company, that he really could do. Turning his attention to the rocky ceiling once again, he pondered over his condition and felt bothered. What would he do in the mean time? Sesshoumaru most certainly did not want to feel as if he had any more debt to repay to the girl and he was rather tired of Inuyasha bothering him. If only he had the strength to shut the boy up, he would gladly use it.

But there again, Kagome seemed to handle that very well on her own with her threats and this "sit". What "sit" was did he couldn't be sure of entirely, more then likely it was a word of submission, attached with a spell of some sort. He had heard of it once before, even demons could use them on their lower followers to punish them for wrong doings. He didn't truly believe in this theory, if someone whom follows you does enough wrong you kill them, because if they continue to do so many things that only hinder you, they do not respect who you are.

"Uhn…ugh…" Amber eyes fell over Kagome's shifting form, scanning her carefully. Either she was dreaming or was about to awaken. Listening for her heartbeat, it quickened and slowed leading him to believe in the former. He, as a demon, rarely dreamt of anything for when he slept it was because he needed absolute rest for his body. It was almost fascinating though, to watch and listen to a human sleep. They could say the most absurd things and rarely see the future.

She may even be having a dream about what is to come now, after all she's had two as far as he gathered and she is a priestess with budding spiritual power. Such things usually gave way to reading what was to come, a good thing about knowing miko's and priests. Yet, the only miko alliance he had made before hand was now dead which was caused by the beast named Naraku.

Again, the hanyou entered his thoughts. Sesshoumaru felt the rage build within his breast again, wrapping around his heart in a malicious snare. He would some day, perhaps not soon, reach the blasted fool and crush him with in his palm. Calming slightly Sesshoumaru realized that for now, that would have to wait. He needed to think of other things, one being the half breed brother of his.

Inuyasha would be coming to find the girl soon enough, but would he truly be powerful enough to notice the barrier laid before him by Midoriko's power? Probably not, even Sesshoumaru all of those years ago when she still lived had a little trouble finding her. Being partially human, his brother would never have a clue.

Sighing quietly, the demon lord once again turned his attention to the slumbering girl. He tried to ignore her state of dress, but it was difficult for each time he turned in her direction he noticed her feet first and then the skirt, for she was laying in the opposing direction of him. Why did humans wear such strange things where she came from? It was more then likely presentable in her village or maybe time period? What was it that she could be dreaming of anyway?

**In Kagome's dream**

Inuyasha was standing in front of her, but all she seen was his back side. He said something that she didn't quite catch. "_What was that Inuyasha_?" Kagome smiled politely and went to reach for him, but found she couldn't touch him. "What was that Inuyasha?"

Turning sharply Kagome seen her self standing a couple of feet further away from him then she was no. "_Not again_." Watching her self step back suddenly with a shocked look over her face, Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha and too stepped away. He was in so much pain and his anger was very apparent.

"Why Kagome, why did I have to find out by seeing it!? Why didn't you tell me yourself?" Kagome stepped back again, away from her dream world but was pressed against a tree. "_Oh Inuyasha… I'm so sorry; I know what you've seen now._" Eyeing him carefully, the future of herself moved cautiously toward the well.

"I'm going home now Inuyasha." Placing her hand on the wood, blinking for a moment, she suddenly was pulled away. "Inuyasha let go of me now!"

"Why Kagome!? Just tell me why you didn't tell me! Please Kagome, please!" wrapping his arms around her form the young miko felt the hanyou shake strongly against her. If she didn't know better, Kagome would have thought him crying. "I'll let you go, I promise, I just want to why you didn't tell me when I…"

"Inuyasha, that's enough." Both the present and future Kagome turned sharply to see none other than Sesshoumaru. He had spoke slowly, carefully and though he seemed no more then emotionless his aura spoke volumes to all three. He was warning the hanyou, death or life and it seemed Inuyasha understood perfectly. He released Kagome slowly and it broke her heart the pain that he was in as he moved away from her. She felt the tears sting her eyes as he held his eyes downward. The boy, her first love, wasn't looking at her because he saw Kikyo; he was so hurt that it killed him to see her and she knew it.

"Inu-Inuyasha, don't be mad at me and don't be so sad, please… I can't help who I love, you know that better then anyone." Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her actions as she touched the hanyou's sleeve and the only thing that kept him still was knowing that this was a human thoughtless gesture; that it did not mean rejection for him but only comfort for her friend. Inuyasha though, he did not wish to have it and thus pulled away. More pain filtered across her face as he shook again, quietly.

"I told her no, thinking… thinking we still, that you still… Because Kagome, I still…" He paused, choking on his breath. She knew he'd say it, knew in heart and couldn't bear to hear it but said nothing because no matter how hard she tried, Kagome was mute. "I still love you." As he spoke the word "love" he turned his head to her, eyes connecting with her own. She saw the glassiness and the deep, deep bronze. They were almost brown do to how despaired he was. "I couldn't go with Kikyo because I said I love you, and she… Kagome…" He touched her face, seeming lost, like a child.

That was it for Sesshoumaru, he began to step forward, anger flaring in his mind and heart. Kagome turned her eyes to him, as did the future of herself. "_Oh no, oh no, oh no; this is not good._" He was very angry, proven by his flaring aura. "Release her Inuyasha."

The hanyou did not let go; only smiled sadly at Kagome's fearful face. "I won't let the woman I love walk away from me again and just stick around feeling sorry for myself." Bending down, he spoke against her lips. "I love you Kagome, with everything in me I love you and with my release of you…" His lips touched hers gently before pressing with more pressure. Sesshoumaru took off in a full run at the boy. "So I will be too."

Turning Inuyasha touched Tetsuiga's hilt but his movement was so, deliberately, slow and Sesshoumaru was so fast. The demon lord's claws ran over the hanyou's throat, slicing it entirely open with ease. Blood flew across Kagome's face; she jumped slightly shaken but more in shock then anything else. Inuyasha fell to the ground and as Sesshoumaru was about to attack him again he stopped. Inuyasha was holding on to Tetsuiga tightly with his left hand and was going to neither draw it nor drop it to save his life.

"You maddened fool, you choose death over…" Sesshoumaru was interrupted quietly by the choking hanyou.

"An existence with out Kagome, is worse then death its self." Tears fell from the girls eyes as she bent down toward him. Her hand reached instinctively for him throat, to close the wound. "Don't Kagome, please don't." He smiled at her sadly. "I told Kikyo no for you, because you make me want to live…"

"But can't you still Inuyasha." The miko could hardly speak; she was shaking so badly, crying so hard.

"I don't want too Kagome. I _**can**_, but I don't_**want**_ too." Taking her hand with his right, he closed his eyes. "Please stay here, stay here until it's over." Sesshoumaru turned and walked away, they needed their privacy he believed.

"I'll stay, I'll stay." She ran her free hand through his hair, tugged on his ear for a moment, almost smiling, and then ran her fingers down his face. He made a strangled noise while moving into her touch. She saw a trail of tears but did her best to ignore them.

"I had wanted… to live a life of a normal man with Kikyo you know? Kids, partnership and all that after the jewel was gone but… Naraku… Damn him." Opening his bronze eyes he smiled, a spark coming to them. "But I would have never met you huh Kagome? I'd have never seen_** you**_ smile." Everything in her died at that moment, she felt the love that only Inuyasha could have breaking her apart. The love of the first boy that she had ever thought she could be with forever.

"Don't leave me Inuyasha…" His eyes slowly began to close and against the sky did his final, strained breath fly one last time. Inuyasha's hand fell limp within Kagome's small one, and his body relaxed. She shook quietly, and laid her head atop his chest before crying loudly against the bright sky.

Kagome awoke with a start, a strange coldness sweeping through her. Tears ran down her cheeks, soaking the skin with their salty bitterness. Her stomach was in knots and her body felt as if it were hollow. She couldn't breathe; it hurt so much to breathe. Looking around wildly she caught Sesshoumaru's glowing, confused eyes and against a darkening sky she strangled out one sentence. "I kill Inuyasha."

* * *

So that was a bad cliffy huh? I'm sorry you guys; I hope I can get another chapter up soon. 


	8. Chapter 8

Okay another chapter! Sorry for putting up two chapters that were the same, I had no idea I'd done that.

* * *

Had he heard her correctly? Sesshoumaru didn't believe his hearing or perception was damaged, but it must have been. This miko, who loved Inuyasha with all of her heart and soul, had just said the un-thinkable. "_I kill Inuyasha._" Her words rang again within his mind, repetitively as she hunched over crying in the most unattractive manner he had heard anyone ever cry in.

But, he supposed it was understandable and she couldn't be blamed for it. Though he really wished he didn't have to stay near to hear it. After all he did have use of the up most sensitive hearing, and tears bothered his sense of smell. Also, now that Kagome had taken such care of him, he didn't like to think she was entirely weak but hearing this can change ones opinion drastically.

Sighing, Sesshoumaru knew in order to gain peace he would have to do something or other to shut her up. Moving his tail softly across the ground Kagome didn't notice it until the soft appendage rubbed against her leg before snaking around her back, across her chest to stay beside her face. Gasping as she felt the muscles jump beneath the fur, in his skin, she felt herself being lifted away from the rocky cold wall at which she stayed.

Kagome's body was sat directly next to his, the tail loosening and only remaining on her lap. She wasn't crying anymore, do to her surprise from the sudden contact, which was a good thing. Her eyes stayed glued to his, hers being as cool as water and his burned her like fiery embers. "Se-Sesshoumaru….?" After staring at her impassively for a moment he turned his head to another view point, as if to say he didn't care to answer her.

Kagome felt slightly awkward at that moment, not knowing whether to continue sitting with his tail about her or to move away from him. Would it be seen as ungrateful in demon terms if she did either? Life, as always, had to be so confusing didn't it?

But… she was comfortable here next to him with his presence surrounding her. Absentmindedly, as her thoughts were carried away by the memory of her dream, she ran her fingers through his fur slowly. How would she fall in love with Sesshoumaru? Had she already in some small way?

No, she didn't love him yet, but she was defiantly attracted to him. Who wouldn't be? He had this sort of regal position about him. There was that aesthetically pleasing beauty to, that she so desperately wanted to block out or at least told herself she wanted so desperately to block out when in fact the only thing she "so desperately" desired was just to admire his good looks without being noticed.

Kagome almost groaned aloud at a sudden realization. She felt like an old dirty lady, wanting to feel the young men up or something. But… then again… Sesshoumaru, by far, out aged her. How old was he anyway?

Eyes moving away from her fingers briefly she looked upon his features, so still he could be considered a marble carving. You couldn't tell by looking over his skin how old he was, but by staring into his eyes you could see the wisdom there and the life he's lived.

Even so, at the same time he truly was a relic moving in a time frame that would belong to humans Sesshoumaru also walked his own time line. It was as if space was thwarted around him, like it became different somehow… Some where in her science classes from her past, their future of course, there had been this lesson that basically stated that for things with a lot of force, time flowed differently around them… So Sesshoumaru, she supposed, had much more force than the average human and therefore aged differently, slower. And maybe, the more and more power he gained, would age him slower and slower.

Could he ever become so powerful that he would stop? That was an interesting thought.

For some strange reason, he mind suddenly shifted to Inuyasha again and how his face had become so contorted in agony at the touch of her hand as he lay beside her sitting body, dieing.

Tears stung her eyes, why could she just not think about this? Was it because she was such a horrible person? Shaking, Kagome came to the conclusion that she had to be. Inuyasha, he would tell Kikyo he wanted only her. He would leave Kikyo for her. Why did that thought make her happy and yet hurt her so much?

She wouldn't be able to control her love for Sesshoumaru and that's why this had to hurt… It was the conclusion that made the most sense. But that happiness… was that because she didn't want Inuyasha to die so early in his life? Maybe and maybe it was because she had been waiting to hear him say he loved her.

Oh by the Gods, she was an awful person! How could she want him to love her when she would love another!? How cruel, how horrible to think! The slight sobs came again, but much quieter this time.

Sesshoumaru turned to her again, staring at her face as she put her hands over it to stop the tears from falling to his fur. What started this new onslaught of blubbering? Hadn't he stopped it?

Ignoring the urge just to drop his head unbelievably hard against the stone floor beneath him Sesshoumaru instead wrapped the tail around her tighter. Her eyes flew to his, Kagome's were wide with surprise and in their depths pain while Sesshoumaru's showed nothing but in the dim light glowed softly.

And though, honestly, this should be a warning to her human body to flee due to the fact that they actually radiated. Defiantly not human, a predator. But instead Kagome felt comforted by his amber eyes, the way the stared into hers and how they hadn't changed yet.

They hadn't begun to love her.

"I'll tell you…" Her voice cracked slightly and Kagome did her best to hear it. "…what happens to Inuyasha if I'm not careful…" Her eyes moved from his then as the tears filled them again.

"I know you at least have figured it out by now that Inuyasha has a place in his heart for me… but that Kikyo takes up almost all of it…" Kagome slowed then, a pain seemed to overtake her somewhere Sesshoumaru thought must be within her chest. Hadn't they described heart ache as a pain in the chest due to love? "But Inuyasha will come to love me more, it was in my vision. But you see… I…" Kagome hovered then over the next few words. "Someone else will love me and I will fall for them far harder than I ever had for Inuyasha and…" She shook slightly. "He will be a full blooded demon and so when Inuyasha touches me one day and asks me why hadn't I told him… He will refuse to release me and so y…" Kagome paused, Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes slightly. What was he missing here? Who was this demon? Apparently it started with an u sounding name… "The demon attacks him but Inuyasha doesn't really fight just… dies… because he doesn't think life's worth living without me."

Kagome cried for a few moments then, hard muttering things, mixing them. Things like, "The look in his eyes," or "his blood was everywhere" and "he wouldn't let go of Tetsuiga nor use it!" Before calming enough to look at Sesshoumaru again she took a deep breath. "I have to tell him when I begin to fall in love with this man… instead of him seeing us together… I don't know what he saw but… it was something that couple would do apparently..." Her eyes filled with even more sadness if possible. "If I don't, I kill him."

They each sat silently then, unsure of what to do. Both were lost in their own thoughts as the wind blew outside of the barrier. It would be evening soon, very soon and Kagome still found nothing to dress Sesshoumaru's wounds in. Would her horrible luck ever end?

Inuyasha was anxious to move out from their current resting place so he had which meant Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kilala were far behind.

He went to where the battle had taken place with Kagura, looking toward the forest in the direction where Sesshoumaru and Kagome had disappeared and began to follow the trail left by shattered trees. "Kagome!" His voice rang loudly against the darkening forest. It had been almost a week since the battle and though he had only combed this area the first night, he had done so what felt like thousands of times. "Kagome, Answer me!"

No reply came, not even a bird flew from the area he was currently in. This wasn't right, at all. Something was amiss. The broken trunks just stopped about four foot ahead of him and there seemed to be no trace of Sesshoumaru or Kagome.

And both of their blood was defiantly difficult to miss; his brothers being of a full blooded, powerful dog demons and Kagome's raw purity that was so untrained was like smelling a spark. Each sent a shock through you, but there was no blood. But they bled, he knew they had because there had been a few specks here and there.

"Damn it all." Slipping down into a crouched position Inuyasha eyed the grassy area at his feet where he noticed something. There were tracks there below this thick tree with a slight indention in it, and those marks upon the ground looked like something large was drug but all at once they just stopped above that same tree. "A barrier…?" Inuyasha question quietly aloud.

His hand, which had already been holding Tetsuiga's hilt, pulled the sword from its resting place as he stood, the sheathe that sat along his hip. It pulsed, glowing red. "So it is a barrier! And Kagome must be inside!" Drawing the blade over his head, Inuyasha struck the blockade.

In an instant his sword became nothing more than a rusted blade. "What the Hell?" Growling Inuyasha forced as much demonic power as he had into the blade, the sword barely roaring to life after connecting to such a powerful force. He swung again before receiving the same effect.

"Damn it, why isn't this working!?" He growled again in frustration as he tried to force Tetsuiga into transforming. But this time it did not work. "Kagome! Kagome, can you hear me!?" After waiting a moment, his breath coming out in pants, there was nothing but a thick silence in the air. Where was her answer? Hell, where were the birds or animals that should be scurrying off from his calls, curses and strikes with the Tetsuiga?

"Damn it!" Taking his claws to the barrier Inuyasha flew back a few feet before attacking again, again and again. By the time he could no longer attack, it was only because he was out of breath but that's when his hands decided to scream the pain that they felt. They were burned so badly that he bled from absolutely raw flesh, Kagome called the layer of skin under muscle or something. She told him once it was really bad if this stuff showed and to be careful with it.

She had scolded him a good bit that day actually when the fight with Naraku had been over. He almost smiled at the memory but refrained when a shock of pain went through him. She'd sit him to death if he didn't sterilize theses, but that'd have to wait. He needed to find her, which was more important.

Sitting down for a moment Inuyasha tried to think his plan over. There had to be a reason why this barrier wouldn't fall, and it defiantly couldn't be due to Naraku because he sensed no evil in it though it was a relentless son of a bitch against his flesh.

Wasn't there a weak point somewhere in this damned thing?

Glancing up at the now totally dark sky, Inuyasha almost growled again. Tomorrow would be a new moon. He had to find Kagome before then because as a human if she were to be killed he'd never smell her blood before the rains came. And they would come, the eastern wind promised that much; it'd be tomorrow or the next day.

Quickly looking around the area Inuyasha then stood and sped in the direction of Totosai's current residence; the old man was bound to know something about why this barrier wouldn't collapse seeing as he built the blasted weapon.

Wind brushed against his face due to his speed and Inuyasha almost closed his eyes due to the feel of it. He felt it was a sort of freedom sometimes whenever he felt trapped by guilt or uncertainty.

Taking a deep breath he pushed off of the ground with enough force to send him high into the air, above all of the trees in the forest that surrounded him. Scanning the horizon he realized it hadn't been nightfall after all, just that the forest was unbelievably dark.

The last rays of sun shone over a mountain top, giving the sky a sort of eerie glow before the last whips of light vanished into nothing. The forest engulfed him again, it seeming darker now. Lowering his head slightly more for aero dynamics sake he sped even faster now.

Totosai wasn't that far off, he could smell the embers and… suddenly his nose was flooded with a thick scent of blood. It was the old man's. A fire suddenly blazed so high Inuyasha could see it over the trees even before he leapt to get a better view.

"What in the Hells…?" Inuyasha's eyes widened as he saw something he had never believed to see again, being burned by the flames. Its blue eyes, surrounded by red turned to him, staring at him with knowledge and recognition.

Totosai lay behind it, unconscious and before this massive beast stood yet another, but instead of the silver form Inuyasha had peered at so surprised, this creature was as black as the night. Both commenced in battle once again just as a dragon appeared from the fire where Totosai had once lain.

A mighty roar erupted as another youkai just as the first two appeared, attacking the dragon. This was a smaller beast, female by the looks. She leapt upon the silver demon bringing her fangs into its throat. "Sesshoumaru, move your ass!" Inuyasha screamed, drawing Tetsuiga when something caught his eye.

This Inu-youkai had four strong legs and was much larger than his half brother. Could this really be…? "Father?"

* * *

Holy crap!! I am having so much fun with this!!!! I hope you all like, love and enjoy!!!!!! 


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry guys, I know it took me. Well here you are.

* * *

His voice was filled with absolute disbelief. This was impossible; Inu no Tashio was residing within the spirit realm now and as his father him self had said after the battle with Sounga, there was nothing more to teach he or his brother.

How could he be and why was he on Earth, the living realm? The Inu youkai hissed angrily as the female was torn away from his throat by the dragon and so lashed his fury against her partner.

The entire ground stank of venom and blood of pure demons. Inuyasha felt vibrations from their massive weight moving, bounding and, occasionally, colliding against one another, resounding through the ground within the soles of his heels. The amazing jolts of power he felt coming from their massive bodies shocked him so as for his body to remain stilled. This was the power he had wanted, but his soul could never handle it and momentarily Inuyasha understood why. A human heart could never give its self to such power sanely, ever. The human heart, no matter how it desired, was far too weak to maintain hold over such strength.

Tetsuiga thrummed within his palm, demanding the battle to be its or to return to the former demon, Inuyasha wasn't sure. Either way, he figured it best to stand by and watch for once; after all the old man or he had never been close. But… what about Totosai, where'd he go? Glancing around the youkai's feet and the dragon tired body, Inuyasha found no trace of the sword smith.

"Damn it, where'd he go…?" Inuyasha leapt to a higher vantage point, scanning the area again. "Totosai!" The half breed called loudly against the groans and cries of the battling beasts.

The dragon whirled toward him, eyes exacting on his own and kindness filtered through them momentarily before hardening as he turned toward his opponent again. "No way…" Swallowing a small lump his throat, Inuyasha stepped toward the edge of a rocky cliff he stood on. "Totosai?" Voice far quieter than before and unsure, the half breed questioned how the old man had so much power and hid it so well.

And then the sword smith was ripped through the throat, blood and flesh sputtering everywhere, venom seeping into his body. "No, Totosai!!!" Inuyasha leapt off of the cliff in an instant, his legs acting on their own. His body rushed even beyond pure instinct, it flew toward the elder dragon in fear; fear of loosing someone he subconsciously began to love.

The female Inu youkai and two males turned to him then, the former growling in anger as this distraction offered itself. Her ki wrapped around her body as she leapt upward. "Backlash Wave!" His cry exulted loudly, a mighty power erupted forth from Tetsuiga and slid around her body before tearing her to shreds.

Barely having time to scream she then vanished, no trace of even her aura remained. The large black male then howled viciously, rushing towards Inuyasha. The hanyou, now standing before Totosai's body, growled out his own reply to the oncoming, snarling demon. "Yeah bring it you over grown fluff ball." Tetsuiga swirled with a menacing aura, one which surprised even Inuyasha momentarily.

But nothing would come of this for Inu no Tashio stepped before his son, the fur rippling over his entire body before standing higher than before. Again the two giant dogs commenced in biting harshly and tearing one another apart.

Truly, Inuyasha's father was not terribly injured though, not compared to the other beast beneath his jaws. But it was still enough to soak his bright fur with blood, enough to mar his almost perfect countenance and Inuyasha found himself drinking it all in greedily.

His father was so much larger than Sesshoumaru with an impressive supply of power. His movements, though calculated, were also similar to Inuyasha's own. They were fluid in a demons manner of course, but they were also rough. Where Sesshoumaru learned his emotional composure from, Inuyasha wasn't entirely sure because at the moment his father seemed to be showing a lot of viciousness, something his brother hadn't shown him too much of any time they battled.

Time seemed to slow; Inu no Tashio's eyes remained centered on the demon's before him. Each beasts feet planted on the ground readying the next spring of attack. Their breath evened, an understanding seemed to pass between them. The black closed his eyes momentarily before rushing him self toward Inu no Tashio and when they opened again, they were completely reddened. There was no knowledge to these eyes, only an absolute will to survive.

And then time picked up its pace again and Inuyasha gapped at how quickly his father ripped apart the insane demon before him. It was all over, just like that? But they had battled so long and so hard…

"Inuyasha…?" The boy turned then to the weak voice behind him, Totosai was barely alive. "Why is it you seem so confused?"

"Totosai…" Stepping beside the old man quickly Inuyasha bent down. "I just… the battle seemed so difficult for my father to win and all of a sudden it's just over."

"When a demon is about to die, sometimes, like you when you are to die without taking hold of Tetsuiga, its intelligence disperses." Coughing, the sword smith paused only momentarily. "And a demon who is still in contact with his knowledge and sanity can kill one who is insane rather easily."

Nodding, Inuyasha looked to his father and wasn't surprised to see him watching the two. "Why are you here?" Inuyasha questioned loudly, trying to seem not to care.

Wind wrapped around the Inu youkai's body, appearing as a tornado before leaving a humanoid version of what was once a humongous dog. "A half breed summoned many demons from the after life, bringing them to life again with some sort of scroll. I was in the area and followed because something forbade an ill omen and I found most had been placed in other areas of Japan. I so happened to find two dog demons and battled them for they attacked Totosai."

Inuyasha nodded, looking to Totosai quickly and found his stillness was only due to sleep. "So… you gonna go back or somethin'?" The hanyou didn't look up toward his fathers' height, only stared at the ground beneath his feet.

"I don't intend to kill myself if that's what you're asking." Inuyasha then glared up toward the older, wiser dog demon.

"That ain't what I meant damn it! I mean are you gonna have to go back to the after life since you were dead before?!" Irritation flared through him, Inuyasha thought the old man was playing with his head and he was.

"We'll find out." With that said the dog demon sat down and closed his eyes against the night air. His figure stilled so much Inuyasha could have sworn he was asleep but knew he wasn't. There was no way he'd trust even his son that much.

Sesshoumaru stiffened as he felt something in the air shift… There was a high level of power coming from an impressive demon. Using his superior sense of smell and hearing he tried to pin point it but to no avail.

Darkness had long cloaked the land and Kagome had barely managed to fall asleep just minutes ago. She had stated there was a barrier blocking the duo's escape and so he supposed it was Midoriko's doing since it was a pure spiritual power. This possibility was backed by the fact that she had possessed Kagome earlier in order to aid his recovery.

But he would of course make no complete assumptions until he could actually walk so for now Sesshoumaru would simply wait and plan. Of course, theses plans had to do with Naraku and what Sesshoumaru would do to him once they again met on the battle field.

Something sounded from near the cavern, a bush being shaken. Kagome looked alarm and turned her head to Sesshoumaru who, as always, appeared to be calm. But… appearances could be deceiving right?

The bush rustled again, a little more violently this time. Kagome stood and stepped toward it, slightly frightened. She really didn't feel like getting attacked by anything that was ravenous or rabid but if she just stayed where she was… Sesshoumaru just might get bit or something. Even though she supposed he could handle himself from some small critter Kagome would take no chances.

"Hey there…" Kagome swallowed, her throat was dry. "Whatever you are, come on out." Her voice was soft and soothing, even Sesshoumaru felt himself relax in an uncontrollable manner. Not that he honestly cared though.

The bush shook a little more quickly before suddenly something popped out. "Oh!" Kagome fell back as a furry creature clung to her and at its mew her eyes bulged. "Kilala!"

"How did you find us?! Is Sango or Miroku with you?" The cat hung her head slightly, an answer to the negative. But soon she ran off to the out side of the cave, Kagome stood to follow, glancing back for a moment. "I'll be back."

Sesshoumaru gave her a look as if to say that he could care less. Suppressing the urge to roll her eyes at his behavior Kagome soon disappeared from his sight, though she knew he would still feel or hear her.

The stars, they were so bright and so dazzling that she found her self mesmerized until Kilala mewed in annoyance. She was probably thinking that humans were so slow in both physical and mental sense. But that was okay, because compared to a demon, it was more then likely true. "Ow." Kagome murmured quietly as the burns on her hands were sliced by a sharper blade of grass.

Glaring at it for a moment Kagome continued to march before halting again, noticing suddenly that there were fireflies dancing around her in a field of purple flowers that almost glowed. They must only bloom at night, or else she would have noticed them earlier. Touching one lightly Kagome's eyes grew black.

She saw Sesshoumaru coming from the cave, his breathing strained and haggard. He was gripping on to the side of the cavern wall before leaping towards her. Kilala hissed and then yowled loudly as something struck her.

All in a second Kagome was ripped from the ground by Sesshoumaru, blood somehow landing on her face from some opened wound. And before she knew it, Kagome was staring at the scene and something unseen ran its hand through Sesshoumaru's heart. His body fell limp.

Suddenly Kagome felt a tremor run through Midoriko's barrier; it grew black with hideous and evil power. Kilala hissed before her, transforming immediately when Kagome heard something scrap along the cave wall. Turning, she saw Sesshoumaru breathing haggard. His eyes narrowed, body still slumped slightly suddenly moved toward her, Kilala yowling just as she saw.

Sesshoumaru reached out and gripped her to him, blood splattered on her face from some wound. Kagome screamed, knowing what would come next and so used spiritual force to gently yet firmly push Sesshoumaru away from her. A hand, entering her stomach, was the last thing Kagome felt before everything went black.

Kagome fell forward then, into Sesshoumaru's arm. His amber eyes scanned over her in surprise. What was that she had screamed…? "I won't let you die!" Her words rang through his head loudly, resounding in the quiet shock that was left there. She knew… She knew that he was to be killed, she had seen it and yet this human through her life before his mangled body. Why?

Anger flared through him, this was Naraku's intent, too kill the girl and he failed to stop something Naraku wanted. No, not failed, but by all of the blood upon his body from hers he'd suggest it was close enough.

He laid her upon the ground and leapt forward, clawing at where the creation would have been. Nothing was there, so he swiped another area and again it was only air.

A chuckle broke the air. "I see my creation that you thought so inferior to you has not only rendered you almost paralyzed but the miko dead." Something clawed Sesshoumaru's back, and in turn he caught the side of their arm or something. Blood flew in the air, both his enemies and his. "Tell me Sesshoumaru, how did you manage to stay alive? Perhaps it was sheer luck or perhaps it was that girl, but no matter, you will die."

Something sharp, like talons, ran across the demon lord's throat. A disgruntled noise arose from his stomach and into his throat before he realized that he was growling.

A drop of blood fell, but that was all as Naraku demanded his creation step aside. "Die slowly Sesshoumaru, realizing I've defeated you at every turn." He laughed chillingly from wherever he hid and said no more. But Sesshoumaru just found it annoying and once Midoriko's barrier was pure once more he scoffed, turning to the miko.

Tall blades of grass and purple flowers surrounded her, the fireflies and whatever these plants were glowed, giving her complexion an interesting sheen. Kagome's face was contorted in pain and sweat marred her body along with her blood. She was feverish he realized. Slowly, delicately he lifted her body from the ground, managing to carry her to the mouth of the cave.

"Kilala." The fire cat managed to stand, but not with out a wince of pain. "If you can, bring your new owner here, see if she is allowed through this barrier. The miko will need her aid."

Blood slowly spilt from his mouth, forcing himself to talk was not smart, even if his throat was mostly healed. Closing his eyes momentarily Sesshoumaru took a breath and stepped forward again.

Kagome's lips parted releasing a hiss before she clenched her teeth. Her skin continued to whiten and Sesshoumaru wondered at whether the demon slayer would return in time. With how Tensegia had been lately, he wasn't sure he whether the sword would revive her or not should she die.

Placing the miko down on the rocky surface carefully Sesshoumaru knelt beside her, lifting her shirt enough to examine the wound. Her body shook and his eyes narrowed. The wound was festering with toxin and if it were not removed she would die soon. But there was no clean water near by that may rinse the wound, and he doubted even pure water from the spiritual mountain ranges would remove this mess.

Taking his claws he laid them flat on her belly, puncturing all around the wound. She cried out as he seeped his venom inside of her body. Right away the festering stopped, both poisons battled one another until they neutralized the other enough for her purifying abilities to take place and save herself.

Sighing quietly her laid her shirt over her again and wrapped his tail about her form, for she may freeze to death in her weakened state. Humans were that weak when ill, weren't they? Her body suddenly convulsed, and she gripped his pants leg. "Sess-Sesshoumaru!" His eyes watched her then; curious as to what she dreamt of, but the so much toxin and blood in the air, he couldn't tell whether her calling out to him was good or bad.

Inu-no-Tashio rose from his seat, eyes focusing in the direction that his first born and the miko were. "What have you gotten yourself into now?" He questioned no one in particular.

"What're you talkin' about?" Inuyasha grumbled, standing as well. Both father and son stared at one another momentarily before the former walked away. "Hey you can't just leave Totosai… Augh, Damn it!" The hanyou growled irritably as he realized he'd just been left.

The former Taiyoukai raced through the wilderness, moving deftly over trees and branches, making no sound. He landed before Midoriko's barrier a second later it seemed. The scent from within was that of Sesshoumaru's blood, the miko's blood and something he didn't recognize. Placing his hand on the barrier, he felt it sting him momentarily. "That it?" He said quietly, raising a brow. "You'll need to do better." His hand began to travel through.

* * *

I'm fairly proud of this and am enjoying it. Anyway, hope you liked. Review please? 


	10. Chapter 10

Well here's another, I hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

Something exploded around his arm, a lash of that dark entity that had summoned so many powerful demons from the realm of the dead and into the realm of the living. The Taiyoukai leapt backward and landed on a large branch, high above the ground. "So you are Inu-no-Tashio, father of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru." Naraku laughed from where he hid.

"And?" Sesshoumaru's father asked after a moment of this foolish man's mockery, he did not like to play games.

"Impatient, like your sons, though I'd say the half breed is far worse at this game." Another laugh. "You followed my path way into the realm of the living did you?"

The previous Lord stayed silent, he felt something in the air shift below him, some unseen enemy. Eyeing the branches beneath the one he perched himself on a little more closely, he found the air shimmered ever so lightly. "Why is it you refused to allow yourself to come at my call as those other Inu youkai would have, had you, the sword smith and your youngest son let them live?"

Scoffing, the Inu youkai answered with mild distaste. "I'm no puppet on a string." His eyes darted to exactly where Naraku was and he unleashed his venomous whip, before doing the same beneath him; it caught both Naraku and his creation. An angry hiss collected from beneath him, and a dark noise of displeasure from Naraku resounded.

"You're far more perceptive then I gave you credit for." Naraku grinned as he leapt through the air. Inu-no-Tashio followed, but feeling something coming from behind he turned, ready to kill whatever it may be. "Hiso!" Naraku hissed, not missing a beat. "Remove your self!" The dog demon would prove to be problematic and held enough power to kill Hiso most defiantly. They would retreat for now and instead plan something or some way to return his deadly power ten fold. Naraku had time, plenty of time. After all, he was waiting for yet another miss hap in the dog demon family, one dealing with a certain current demon lord.

They were gone; in an instant the meeting was finished. Glancing downward toward the barrier in slight surprise as he heard a feminine whisper in the wind, he almost didn't believe its words. "The mortal will love your son, Sesshoumaru, and he will love her." Impossible, right?

Now, he couldn't afford not to investigate. Landing on the ground, before the barrier that had weakly defended him before, it opened widely, welcoming him with a warm shiver. Standing still for a second, testing himself to find whether this was some illusion or trap made by the pure miko, Inu-no-Tashio found that it was no farce. She must trust him, now that it was said the he is the father of the two sons or maybe it only mattered if he were the father of one.

Taking a step into the barrier it closed behind him and suddenly he saw her, the priestess behind this wall of protection. Her garb was that of a warrior and of a miko's. Her hair was long, black and her skin, it was white as snow. He had seen her once, in the realm of the dead. Always seeming so sad, but surrounded by children whenever she managed to 'cross into the realms' since she wasn't permitted for some reason. It had to do with her soul being trapped in that jewel probably.

She was the original Shikon miko; she had a connection with his son. But this couldn't be the one he loved… Midoriko died long ago. "You truly are Sesshoumaru's father?" That voice, it was the one whispering along the wind from the barrier.

He nodded and she seemed to relax more. "My powers are weakening. The half breed Naraku, the one you just spoke with, is turning the jewel that burst from my chest black. That evil demon inside is beginning to defeat me." She looked toward the cavern sadly. "I can not protect his injured body any longer."

With that she disappeared, her soul flowing inside of the cave, to the jewel he supposed. It was as if her words were the last thing she could manage. To weak to utter one more sentence or continue to present herself so wholly. To be trapped for so long and loosing a battle that you've fought for centuries, that must be so aggravating.

Something sounded from inside, movement across a rocky surface. Whatever it was defiantly had some trouble doing whatever it was trying to do. But it came closer, Inu-no-Tashio stood still, silent, and watching. And after a moment or two there stood Sesshoumaru. His body was battered beyond belief, Tensegia still at his side. It thrummed, which caused him to remember.

In the after life, he still had some control over his two fangs, and could see images of the life his sons were leading. When Sesshoumaru was injured and the miko had come to him Inu-no-Tashio slowed its healing process and forcing it to disrupt the demon healing also intentionally, hoping he would no longer have such hate for humans. He wanted his son to learn at least that they were not so horrible, but apparently he found his eldest a love. That was certainly not intended, but it was welcomed.

"Father…" Sesshoumaru's eyes gave way to confusion, and even some surprise, but they were quickly masked with emotionless ness again. "Why are you here?" His voice betrayed nothing; like it never did.

"A half breed, known as Naraku I am told, summoned many powerful entities with a scroll and when bringing them through many different portals they were once again living themselves. I followed two large dog demons and killed them before they could cause any damage to this realm." The wind blew between the two, ruffling the glowing flowers. "I will hunt him and kill him." Silence swept like a knife momentarily, everything seemed to slow and yet quicken at once.

As the demon turned Sesshoumaru stepped forward, managing to stand straight. "No." Inu-no-Tashio pivoted with a slight smirk on his face. "I will kill Naraku."

"And if you can't?" Sesshoumaru balled his fist together.

"Then I suppose it is left to another who _belongs_ in this realm." Both gazed at one another for a moment, which seemed to last for a long while.

"Hn, maybe you're right Sesshoumaru." His eyes traveled to the stars. "You and Inuyasha, I should hope you are ready. This hanyou, he is strong, stronger than you both are standing alone, maybe even together."

"Don't be foolish, it is the jewel that gives him such power. With out it he will fall." Sesshoumaru's wounds burned, but he refused to be weak in front of the man he had always wanted to defeat.

"How are you so sure that he isn't making _it_ more powerful?" Sesshoumaru's eyes widened for an instant, before a look of disbelief crossed his face. "That is not possible…"

"It is; he is tainting it, making one side powerful enough to swallow the purity. Once the purity has been over taken it will make him a demon, but for now, it only pushes the half breed into a higher strength. A miko must destroy him and a demon must aid."

"If the purity is being tainted could a miko truly benefit?" Sesshoumaru heard Kagome grown in pain from behind him.

"That one can." Inu-no-Tashio glanced toward the caverns opening before looking back to his eldest son who had stiffened once his eyes moved to look where the girl would lie. Sesshoumaru of course hadn't noticed his sudden tenseness at the thought of his father possibly going near her but his father saw it. "_It won't be long now_." He sighed. "She would be a great resource to keep Sesshoumaru, but she needs training."

"I can not train a miko."

"You can, in battle form, self defense and yes even in how she would use her power." His son looked skeptical. "Miko's and demons have a different energy, one pure and another tainted. But each flares it from their souls in the same manner. This is why demons and humans can be as one and create off spring."

"Hn." Sesshoumaru turned and walked towards Kagome. "I'll decide what aid I may need. It is none of your concern, Father." And with that he disappeared into the blackness of the cavern.

Again, the wind blew softly against the folds of his clothing, bringing with it the scent of yet another family member.

Sensing Inuyasha approaching, Inu-no-Tashio retreated. From Tetsuiga and the way it had felt many times, he knew his youngest son loved the girl in that cave and so didn't truly wish to be near the brothers as they fought. No father honestly would, unless he was teaching them something useful, but that wasn't the case. And he highly doubted Sesshoumaru would want to be taught anything now that he had been gone for well over one hundred years, maybe two.

The thought made him chuckle lightly as he stepped from that glowing field and into the tree line. Fireflies followed him momentarily, as if bidding him farewell. The scent of the forest was something he missed and it was so strange to feel the wind against his skin. Eyes glancing upward into the starry sky Inu-no-Tashio found himself missing Izayoi, Inuyasha's mother. The last time he'd been alive she was as well and she had ran away from the battle scene with Inuyasha as he had commanded. He couldn't help but wonder when it was that she died.

If he could find Myouga, he was sure that flee would tell him where to find her grave. That would be his task, to find his love. A small smile came to his lips, a sad smile, but a smile none the less.

Inuyasha then ran into the field of flowers and upon smelling Kagome's blood from the cavern he ran up to it and leapt in. He landed about fifteen feet away from her and upon seeing the blood from about her body panicked, coming close to her. "Kagome, Kagome!" He started to shake her but was lashed at by something unseen, falling quite a few feet away.

"Ugh! Shit!" Inuyasha looked toward whatever threw him and was immediately angered. "Sesshoumaru, what the hell do you think you're doin'!?"

"Silence hanyou." Sesshoumaru hissed, tensing as Inuyasha rose.

"Who the hell do you…?" Kagome began to open her eyes at hearing talking but she was so tired it seemed they wouldn't open. She heard Sesshoumaru a moment ago, telling Inuyasha something rather venomously.

"Fool, be silent, lest you wake her!" Inuyasha stepped backward, sputtering for a moment in shock.

"What?" He hissed lowly, questioning.

"If you want her to ever regain her strength enough to carry her to your friends you must let her rest." Inuyasha glanced down at his friend. Sesshoumaru was right, she looked horrible.

"Why should you care though? I thought you hated humans." Inuyasha eyed his brother suspiciously as the demon lord returned to his sitting position.

"_Hn, maybe they're growing on me_." Sesshoumaru held his eyes closed not answering the boys' question and small smirk almost touched his lips. The fever was getting to him.

Speaking quietly he asked. "What the hell happened to her anyway?" Inuyasha sat beside her and lightly touched her forehead, finding it almost drenched.

"Naraku sent his newest creation, the one that assaulted me recently." Blood bubbled in Sesshoumaru's throat; it was so hard to breathe. "She was injured gravely."

"And you couldn't protect her or something?" Inuyasha growled, gripping Tetsuiga.

"It's none of my concern whether she lives or dies." Their eyes locked, both filled with rage and hate.

"She's cared for you these past days, maybe weeks! Sheltered you, given you medication since you're too weak to heal properly and you can't even try and protect her!?" Inuyasha stood, fist balled. "Are you so pathetic that you've lost even your honor!?"

"Silence half-breed!" Sesshoumaru stood and lashed out his venomous whip. He barely missed. Inuyasha drew Tetsuiga. "You expect me to relate to your foolish human grievances? You are mistaken; she did this of her own free will, decided to help a wounded youkai on her own! I never agreed to protect her because of it, it is not my duty."

"You could at least thank her by not just standing there watchin' her get killed or somethin'!" Tetsuiga blazed with anger.

"She did not want my protection you imbecile, she thwarted it of her own will…"

"Like I believe that!" Inuyasha smirked angrily. "Ha! More like you just don't want to feel guilty for realizing you owe her..."

"And when do you feel guilty you half breed mutt? After you've spent time with your dead corpse and seen the tears she tries so desperately not to cry?" Inuyasha faltered, not expecting that. "Or is it when she decides she must be away from your presence for a time and you can't handle her not being there because the woman you loved previously is no longer?"

"Bastard!" Inuyasha lifted Tetsuiga, ready to swing when a small mumble beside him caught his attention. Both brothers looked at her then.

"Please… stop it…" Her voice was weak, faint, almost like a ghost. It seemed it would disappear any moment. "I saw that he would die… saving me…" Tears welt, tears of knowledge, imagining what her future would be without Sesshoumaru. "I couldn't let that happen so I used my spiritual power to push him away…"

Inuyasha swallowed hard for a moment, slowly lowering Tetsuiga as she spoke. "I'm sorry if it makes you angry at me but even now I wouldn't change what I did…" His sword reverted back to its haggard state.

Sesshoumaru watched silently, his eyes intent on Kagome's face, her eyes staying glued to Inuyasha's and Inuyasha's eyes were wrapped in hers.

"Kagome… I… I'm not mad… It's just I don't understand why…" He almost reached out to her, came close to her face when something caught his eye. Sesshoumaru shut his for a moment, having seen what approached before opening them to watch Inuyasha.

Something shimmered from the outside, suddenly reaching in. A soul skimmer flowed around his body, beckoning him to come. His eyes found Kagome's again, they were filled with knowledge. She knew he would leave. "Kagome I… I have too…"

"What, are you waiting for my permission?" Surprise filtered across his face, Kagome had never spoken like that before.

"I…" He sounded hurt. Sesshoumaru looked from the two and toward the soul stealers out side, only listening.

"Just go Inuyasha." The hanyou seemed to waver; he was on the brink of uncertainty. "Go!"

There was harshness to her voice, but not of anger, it was of pain. Pitiful, human pain. But, he did leave at that. The light from Kikyo's messengers slowly disappearing along with him. Kagome closed her eyes tightly against her lids, or as tightly as she could. "I bet you think I'm so weak don't you?"

Sesshoumaru stared at her momentarily, scrutinizing her words and choosing his own carefully. "Everything is weak human, it's just you mortals seem to fall far shorter of strength than we higher beings." Kagome gasped lightly, shocked to hear him answer her, knowing he was in pain. "But, it doesn't mean that you don't have strength in your own sense, nor does it mean you have no redeeming qualities."

"Sesshoumaru… I…" Their eyes met suddenly, he no longer watched the fireflies dance outside. He melted her, over and over those beautiful eyes melted her with a fire unbearably hot and yet so cool.

It was like being burned by ice and it felt unreasonably good, far too good. This wasn't good, this was very bad, but it felt so good. Why did it have to feel so good? Kagome swallowed, her blue eyes dancing with nervous light and she had such strong butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

"Sleep." His voice shook her into time again and after a moment she shut her eyes carefully trying desperately not to think of how gorgeous those amber eyes were, how warm they made her feel and how whole she seemed to become in them in so little time.

It was like she changed an intense metamorphosis of unbelievable proportions. She felt like he'd only seen her in black and white before, but now he was seeing all the color she had, all of their different hues even, not the textures yet, but the pigments were important enough. And for once it didn't matter if they were good or if they were bad, it just mattered that somebody seen them for what they truly were. Sesshoumaru had done that very well just then, once he got past his original beliefs, once he began to entertain new thoughts. So strange, life could be and… so exciting.

Thoughts of Inuyasha and the smothering depression those thoughts could bring were far away now, being replaced by something that was Sesshoumaru. It felt so nice and it seemed to complete her so well. She smiled a little then; she could afford that as she drifted off into sleep.

Sesshoumaru turned his face away from her, looking out into the cloudless night sky, at the bright stars and brighter moon. For a moment he stole a glance at her, moving only his eyes, not his face. And he decided then, watching her smile happily as he did so, that humans, or at least this one, weren't really so bad.

Then again, maybe he was being too generous to this one. But, it certainly felt nice to be generous to her, even his throat felt so much better. Maybe tonight would turn out to be a comfortable one after all and tomorrow… Well, that was too early to judge.

* * *

So you like? Sesshoumaru and Kagome are getting a tad closer. 


	11. Chapter 11

Here is another chapter, I hope you guys enjoy it. It's a little longer than normal, and though it's sad the ending is kind of happy becaus now... well you'll see.

* * *

Inu-no-Tashio stood high above a growing village, where Inuyasha's mother had been born. He was almost surprised to see it still standing after Takemaru of Setsuna set fire to her families mansion. Usually such fires aren't put out easily and destroy far too many homes and lives to be rebuilt. But here it was, proving that some small miracles do occur.

Watching it from so far, it brought to him memories that were cherished greatly. They pained him as well but there was that fleeting moment of absolute bliss and so he stepped back into time, into his memories for a moment.

**Flash Back**

Izayoi rushed along the mountain side, in fear of a giant ogre demon chasing her because she smelt so enticing, or as it said "good". Her lungs began to burn as she continued to climb the steep slope, that demon getting closer every second. She didn't know how much longer she could run. Her fingers and knees bled from having tripped and then gripping onto rocks or jagged sticks to pull herself forward more. Suddenly her footing slipped again but this time before she could pull herself up that demon managed to bite her in the leg.

A shrill scream alerted the demon lord that he needed to rush a little faster in order to possibly save the woman from being killed. He had smelt her fear and heard the ogre demon taunting her as her feet pounded against the ground. And now, there was her blood thick in the air mixed with the putrid smell of poison.

He flew around a corner, stopping short when she gripped a large, dead branch and beat the demon in the face with it. He hissed and released her appendage from his jaws. So she managed to stand, with out looking in front of her and began running again, rather pitifully.

Inu-no-Tashio stood perfectly still; in case she turned to him he didn't wish to startle her. But she never did. Instead Izayoi collided with his bone armor.

Before she could fall back he caught her gently and quickly her eyes flew to what she hit. When she saw only his chest she jerked her head up, frightened brown eyes finding his placid yet slightly concerned golden yellow ones.

The fear seemed to heighten instantaneously, mud being washed by tears of desperation. She was sure now that she was going to die. A youkai behind her and one before her. She'd not live past tonight and she didn't know what to do.

"Leave ogre; I am the Tai youkai of the West, Inu-no-Tashio and this woman is mine to do as I please with." The demon slowed to a stop confused. "It means I rule this domain and you will do as I command. Leave, I shall not repeat myself again."

Izayoi looked to his face in surprise; he spoke so formerly, nothing like this beast behind her. He was so strangely different than any youkai she'd ever seen, he almost looked human but those markings, his eyes, hair and his ears… they were not of a human body type. And he said he was a ruler of this domain, this land. He must be powerful. She'd heard of demon rulers, her father spoke of them with disgust… And this demon's name was familiar; perhaps he'd mentioned Inu-no-Tashio before.

But at the sudden roar behind her, so filled with rage, she wasn't sure if he would survive. She watched as his golden orbs narrowed, a look of disdain came over his features as he used his free hand to create a beam of poisonous light from his finger tip. In one moment, not even a breath, she watched as he used it like a whip to slice the demon in two.

"Aahh!" She jumped closer to him; bumping the armor again as the ogre's dead body almost hit them both.

Sesshoumaru's father looked down at her in surprise, not expecting such a reaction. After a moment of her staring in what seemed to be shock at the demon in halves, covering her mouth and coughing at the rancid scent his innards gave off the dog demon asked, "What is your name human?"

She shook a little in his grasp before answering him, eyes wide with fear. "I-Izayoi…"

He sighed. "As I said earlier, though you humans have terrible memories I have heard, I am Inu-no-Tashio, lord of the Western Lands." He released her and she didn't run, only stepped back a foot or so. "I can accompany you home if you like; your blood is too sweet in its scent, other demons will wish to kill and devour you. I am unsure which order they would come first."

"I-I…" She was still in shock, unable to think clearly.

"Come, Izayoi." He lifted her up effortlessly and walked toward the edge of the high slope they stood upon. She had gasped, not because he picked her up, but because of how her name sounded coming from his mouth. She'd never heard it said so demandingly and yet sincerely before… "Which house?" He asked; ignoring her gasp, thinking it was because he had lifted her into his arms.

"My family lives in the largest home, in the middle." She pointed, and looked to his face again to find him look back down at her quickly.

"Royalty?" He was surprised; her clothes were so torn you'd have guessed her for a peasant… But even torn they weren't silk, not even servants' clothes.

She nodded. "I usually take walks at night because it's refreshing to be alone for a moment, without guards watching your every move. I like seeing some of the young girls in the village, we talk and then I usually go to the stream to help them fish for their meals that they will prepare the next morning."

"Ah." He said quietly and began to leap downward from where they stood.

"Oh Kami!" Izayoi closed her eyes tightly as they descended sixteen yards easily. (Forty-eight feet) The demon lord turned to her, a little surprised at how terrified she sounded. But grinned as she soon dared to look down. "It's… It's almost like you're flying!"

Inu-no-Tashio laughed the sound deep and warm. "I can fly, would you like to see?" For a moment the young woman stared in awe at him and then nodded vigorously but then winced. Her wound began to burn her far worse than before. "Another time." He promised while gazing into her eyes.

She was sure he had bewitched her now, for rather than get aid to her wound she wanted to stay with him. Such strange feelings presented themselves within her belly.

Without a soul knowing he landed in the middle of her mansion deftly to enter her home, he stepped onto the wooden walkway. "Your healer?" He whispered silently.

"Follow this hall to the end, make one left and it is the third door." He smiled; she must have to go there often to know it so well. But he did as was told and simply left her there in front of the door. She almost fell in surprise. "Inu-no-Tashio!" She shouted quietly.

She heard him laugh lightly. "I will return tomorrow evening Izayoi…" She blushed in both embarrassment and anger as he joked with her so easily. Men weren't supposed to do such things with women, were they?

Suddenly the door opened and an elderly woman stepped out. "Child! What happened to ye leg?!"

"I was bitten by an ogre demon." She replied wincing as the sudden attention to it made the blasted thing sting all the more.

"We best use medicinal treatment with haste!" She replied. "And then we shall alert your parents." Izayoi groaned, this was going to be so hard to explain and it would get her in so much trouble. If only that demon lord had taken her away….

The next night

"Izayoi?" She leapt from her bedding at the sound of the Inu youkai's voice so near her ear. When she lifted, his face was not even an inch away from her own and he clapped a hand over her mouth lightly. He tilted his head to the screen where the shadows of four guards were placed. "Speak in hushed tones."

He released her mouth. "What do you think you're doing?!" She hissed lowly.

"I promised to return and so I have." His reply was quiet and he seemed confused.

"I-I can't believe you were serious…" She said; her eyes also filled with bewilderment. "Do you not have a mate to be with at such an hour..?" Her eyes widened with horror suddenly, how could she be so rude? "I-I am sorry, forgive me my Lord, I…" She had bowed her head to him, embarrassed with herself.

But he intervened before she could continue rambling. "I have no mate, she and I were… not as well suited for one another as we first thought and therefore we are no longer together."

"Oh…" She replied, unsure of what to say or think. "I am sorry if you… were hurt…"

His laugh surprised her. "No, it was not painful. It did not bother her either. We had a son so something good came out of it I suppose."

"Oh, how old is your son?" She was so curious, it was interesting. Maybe humans and demons had more in common than previously believed.

**End of flash back**

The trees rustling in the wind drew him from his musings. That half breed Naraku was moving to the east of him. But as Sesshoumaru said, it was for the living and it was none of his concern; one revived from the dead who had not been wronged by this beast.

The true reason he wouldn't bother to aid Sesshoumaru was because he wanted him to trust the miko more. It was most certainly needed if they were going to love one another. Hopefully Sesshoumaru would realize before she were to elderly to love him that humans are much better companions than demon females. They were far more compassionate and held such intriguing emotions. When you're very old you want something to entertain you and keep you guessing, humans did that so well. And, it really was so easy to fall in love with the right one.

Plus, even though Sesshoumaru would claim he was in no need of a mate and never would be he would realize one day that life is much better spent with someone you can always be with. So, once again, the Inu-youkai hoped he realized soon what this human girl could mean to him.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes as a gust of wind blew unbelievably hard into the cavern. A demons wind. The nerve of that wind witch…. "Sesshoumaru, I've found you and the miko; will you put up a fight?" She asked, allowing her fan to fall. The demonic aura around her rose in a challenging manner. If he did not fight, she would simply slay them both.

"Hn." The demon lord stood silently, there was still great pain but he could kill Kagura or at least teach her to tuck tail and run as she normally did.

"How courageous demon lord, standing before **your** death." She lifted her fan and the wind began to gather around it.

"Foolish woman," He said quietly, fingers becoming acidic. "I **am** death." His eyes narrowed as he whip collided with the winds she managed to send toward him and Kagome. The whip broke them and her weapon before slicing along her throat and jaw.

She leapt away and hissed in anger accompanied by tremendous pain from his poison. "You… you've gotten stronger Sesshoumaru." Her eyes scanned his entire demeanor, suddenly realizing that there was great power within him. "_How is that possible, he's been lying near death for so long…_?" He readied his whip yet again but before he struck many demons swarmed around her, fleeing with her body. "I will return Sesshoumaru!"

The demon watched the sky until she disappeared. He hadn't dare drew Tokigen because if he had it may have reopened some injuries by using a sword to battle. There was a quiet wind that swept the valley below him, none demonic and very welcomed. He still didn't feel well. Commanding the acid in his blood heated him to an uncomfortable height.

Kagura… She had said that he was stronger than the last that they met. He felt no stronger; one tends to notice such things. He turned his head to the tree line, maybe she had gotten weaker.

crack

Something sounded from within the cave; Sesshoumaru turned and found there was a glow within the cavern. Midoriko's essence could be felt directly over and around Kagome's fragile body. But it was in a peaceful manner, the young, strange miko would remain unharmed. "What are you trying to accomplish Midoriko?"

The warmth seemed to acknowledge him and for an instant he saw her rare happy smile within the furthest reaches of his mind. It didn't affect him truly; he only felt a momentary surprise at how joyful she was. But then she returned to her task, no longer watching him. She must be trying to reach Kagome and its true, the easiest way to do that is when one is asleep.

There was nothing else to truly do but sit and wait for the two miko's to speak with one another. And once that was done… Well Sesshoumaru needed to plan that.

**In Kagome's sleep**

It was black one moment, meant for a restful and regenerative sleep and the next there was this endlessly warm light. Kagome stood in surprise from a grassy slope she now set on. The sun was low but still shining in the sky casting the meadow in a beautiful golden light. When she took a breath, Kagome found the air was clean and crisp, unlike any she had breathed before. It was pure, like the pureness of an untainted miko… But no matter how beautiful this scene was Kagome found that something was a miss and this world felt it just as she did. This world was sad too.

"Kagome?" A voice broke behind her, a female voice. She turned startled.

"You're… you're Midoriko!?" Kagome almost fell back, stunned to be facing the creator of the shikon no tama.

"Yes, I am." She smiled momentarily. "You will need to get stronger miko; Naraku has a powerful scheming plan and a son."

"A son!?" She questioned appalled at the thought of any woman desiring to bed with Naraku. That was just so… disgusting!

"Not as you are imagining I assure you." The woman waved her hand, dismissing Kagome's beginning ideas. "It is a new ability, to create an exact replica of himself and some other being which he would wish to create an heir with. His son's name is Hiso and he is the unseen being that had tried to kill Sesshoumaru, when you intervened, twice."

An angry wind seemed to rise up for a moment in this quiet, peaceful world. But just as it did the wind dispersed, leaving clouds. Was it going to rain? "Twice…? How can I defeat him? You say I should become stronger but… but I'll never be as powerful as Kikyo is! She should…"

"The first time Sesshoumaru was injured, when you found him with your friends, he had battled Hiso and should have died." She sighed. "Do not delude yourself Kagome." Midoriko said quietly. "Kikyo lost most of her power to you. Yes you are her reincarnation, but you are not the same."

"Kikyo knew from birth how to use those abilities deep within her body while you did not. She grew up in an era of demons and strife while you learned to live in an era of endless buildings and the most fearful thing for you would be a mugger in the street. She fell in love with a half demon because they shared something similar, loneliness. You fell in love with that same half demon not because Kikyo is within you but because your kind heart reached for him, to make him happy. You wanted to show him what happiness could be, not intending it to become love but it did, slowly. Kikyo is trained in her miko abilities and you are not. You have a raw power, deep within that is almost endless so long as you fight with your heart…"

"But," Kagome interrupted. "Don't you see, that's why Kikyo's fit! She was trained!"

"No." Midoriko intervened. "Kikyo is no more fit than any other mortal any longer because I just told you what you have that she does not."

Midoriko stepped toward Kagome, cutting down the five feet between them to two. That's when Kagome realized Midoriko towered her by at least two and half, three inches. (By around eight centimeters) "You have a kind and untainted heart. Kikyo's knows betrayal, hate and more fear than you can imagine. You know fear yes, but not the kind she does. You know hate and betrayal, but not as she does. For her it is an endless selfish hate, betrayal and fear. Yours are not selfish."

Tears fell from Kagome's eyes. "But… I… I hate Naraku, I'm terrified of loosing those I love…"

"That is not selfish; you hate Naraku because he hurts those you love. It is not selfish to be terrified of their dieing, you want them to live and be happy."

"Inuyasha…" The tears fell faster. "I can't say he betrayed me because… we never really have admitted… but I... I love him and yet Sesshoumaru…"

Kagome's guilt overpowered her soul, so she cried, something any natural human being would do. "I'll kill him because of it!"

"No Kagome, you will warn him, that is why you had the vision. And you are not betraying him. As you said, it was never admitted between the two of you. Inuyasha has never betrayed you. You have forgiven him for hurting you because he does not know. You are unlike Kikyo, you are pure."

"Kikyo still hasn't forgiven Inuyasha…?" Kagome's eyes widened.

"She doesn't forgive him because he did not see through Naraku's trickery and she does not forgive her self for the same." Midoriko placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"I have little time left to speak to you, but so long as you remain pure I will train you each night you sleep once your training begins in the waking realm." She smiled sadly, those clouds becoming darker. "Sesshoumaru will teach you self defense and even how to use your abilities somewhat." Kagome's eyes began to question but before she could ask, Midoriko answered. "Demons have demonic power and miko's have spiritual power, two different kinds. But that being said, each can still train the other how to use their abilities because your powers come from the same place. Your soul."

"Sesshoumaru… He's willing to do this?" Kagome questioned, almost not believing.

Midoriko laughed for a moment. "Yes, he's not as horrible as you think he is; I promise he has a heart somewhere." Her eyes saddened further. "He will love you… believe that he will and simply let your heart guide you."

Kagome watched the miko before her, something clicking into place suddenly, tightening her heart painfully. "Midoriko…. Did you love Sesshoumaru?" Kagome blushed suddenly. "I'm sorry that was so rude of me!"

"No, no; it's alright." Her eyes saddened further. "It was an unrequited love; Sesshoumaru did not return it though we were great friends."

"I'm sorry…" Kagome began. She knew how it felt to love someone that did not love you.

"Do not apologize for something you do not control. Now leave, so you may either rest further or move to a safer location. Sesshoumaru is being drowned in fever." Kagome stared at her for a moment before nodding.

"Thank you Midoriko." The land began to fade from Kagome's eyes and just as she began to wake, Kagome could swear that it had begun to rain.

Her eyes fell on Sesshoumaru, his were on hers, dilated. Midoriko wasn't kidding; Sesshoumaru had one hell of a fever if he were a little… un-responsive. She didn't think he even noticed her waking up. Even as she approached him, wincing as the wound around her stomach burned, she called out to him. He didn't respond.

This wasn't good at all. Why did his fever get so bad all of a sudden? She must've slept for a while after he told her too… How long did that conversation between Midoriko and her take anyway?

Kagome reached out to him, hesitating a moment before touching his forehead. She ripped her fingers back suddenly; his face was so hot it almost burned her. She touched her hand and winced. As she looked at the appendage her eyes widened. He had burned her!

How though… it was just a fever… Kagome felt nervous suddenly, what would she do to aid this if she couldn't even touch him? She needed help from someone who knew about demons…

Kagome looked outside and in the distance she saw soul collectors swarming a specific area. Her eyes narrowed a little in determination. "Inuyasha…" She needed to get him back here; he could tell her what was going on. And maybe Kikyo could as well if she would help.

"_So you will love the demon lord?"_

Kikyo's voice rang in Kagome's mind. She had been relieved and seemed… sort of happy that Kagome would love another. Maybe she would help Kagome because she had no reason to fear loosing Inuyasha in her own mind any longer.

"Sesshoumaru… I don't know if you can understand me but I will return. I don't know how to help you and… I need someone who understands demon blood to tell me what's going on with you since you can't tell me…" Her hand ran over haori softly, slowly. She hadn't even noticed she'd done it. "I'll be back soon… I promise."

Her words were soft and whispering. Sesshoumaru heard her but couldn't react. It was as if his body refused to move. He knew what was happening; his blood held a certain amount of venom in it but when calling upon his acid whip due to his injuries too much of it stayed instead of returning to his acidic glands.

Not something to happen commonly, but not unheard of either. His grandfather had died of this, it was slow and painful. Eventually it eats away your insides and brain. Not a way he wanted to die, so he hoped the miko would hurry back.

Hope… He wanted her to help him. Could he have glared at the ground he would have. When had he wanted her near him..? She'd bewitched him… even though she had not intended too. He felt a pull toward her and couldn't understand where the road was leading. He did realize though that he wanted to protect her in some way from Naraku and was uncomfortable with her traveling so far with her injuries. He also did not like the idea of her heart aching upon seeing Kikyo and Inuyasha together… Damned human woman, she was so time consuming.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kikyo listened to Inuyasha's words carefully. He feared for her life if she attacked Naraku in three days as she planned but… she was not alive. A bitter feeling rested in her soul. Couldn't he see that she wasn't alive, that she was dead? Her hands dropped beside her, into fists. "Inuyasha, I am dead. I am not living, so why do you fear for my life if there is none within me?" Her tone… it was so sad.

"Kikyo… but you're among the living, you're here with me… you're alive to me because you feel things, emotionally. You might not feel pain as a mortal does but your soul…" How could he explain this too her? She was so stubborn, like almost all women.

Her fingers found his face, the cold there surprising him momentarily. "Do I feel alive to you?"

"Yes." He answered, pulling her fiercely into his arms. Upon hearing her gasp he continued. "You took a breath Kikyo; you have to be living…"

"I have no heart beat." She said softly.

"You do, your heart and mine are one, just as our life." Her eyes widened, grip tightening upon him. His body warmed hers; she could feel his warmth invading her and her cold taking him. She could feel the thrum of his blood in his body and hear his heart beat. Should she close her eyes, she could confuse it for her own. It was as if he was not only telling her they were one but even showing her.

"Inuyasha…" She shuddered a breath from her clay body. It felt so good to feel alive for a moment. But then out from the foliage, because she hadn't been paying any attention to their surrounding burst a figure before it gasped.

Inuyasha turned, placing himself in front of Kikyo in case of an enemy before relaxing. But he tensed again; she couldn't see them like this without being hurt. "Kagome I…" He began.

"I need your help." She spoke quickly, looking at him pleadingly. Her heat ached so much when seeing them together, she had heard some of what they said but ignored it. It wouldn't be fair to him if he saw her in pain and she had to give up on him, she would. "Sesshoumaru has a fever, so bad it burned my fingers and… I don't know why he's so hot… I thought you would know how I could help him or at least why he's like this."

Kikyo stepped away from Inuyasha and turned around. He wouldn't notice her leave. Her soul collectors wrapped around her body, she began to lift herself into the air.

Something wrapped itself around her hand, something warm. Her eyes turned to find Kagome's small hand around her own. When had the girl dashed past Inuyasha?

"Please Kikyo; I may need your help too… I don't understand…" Kagome's blue eyes melted a little, revealing fear and sadness. That fear pulled Kikyo into Kagome's reality. The sorrow brought her to the same level as the young girl before her, she could understand. A silent message passed between the two, she had made her decision though it was inevitable that she would make any other to begin with. She had given up on Inuyasha. She needed him.

She needed _Sesshoumaru_.

* * *

Now, Kagome's ready to giver herself over to the person she really loves, no matter how much it may hurt to let go of the one you first believed you loved. 


	12. Chapter 12

Okay well here's another chapter, this one is a little longer again I think.

* * *

Inuyasha watched the two, not understanding what passed but he knew something had most assuredly happened in that moment when each stared one another down. Kikyo's soul collectors slowly lowered her back to grounds level and she stepped softly to the grass. Kagome's hand still held her own, the blood pulsing was rapid with fear for Sesshoumaru. Kikyo almost smiled.

"He will be fine." Those words gave Kagome such relief it was unfathomable to comprehend. Kikyo, to her, was still an amazing figure of a certain power and stability in her assured belief in her abilities. Kagome, she was unsure of herself, but Kikyo was so stable minded knowing what she could or could not do. Some days Kagome could shoot a pure arrow and on others she could not. Kagome respected Kikyo for having knowledge of her own power.

Everyday was a good day for Kikyo when it came to her powers. But, Kagome supposed that had to do with what Midoriko said. Kikyo was born in a time of demons and she had not been.

Slowly they released one another's hands. Kagome took the lead in trying to reach the demon lord in time. She pushed through the underbrush and even over brush. A pull inside of her soul led her to where she believed Sesshoumaru was since she could not exactly remember the way.

It was like that book made by Americans called, "Peter Pan". 'Follow the North Star straight on until morning, and then you'll reach Never, never Land.' Ha! If only it were so easy. But… Kagome smiled to herself, she supposed it was that easy when feeling Sesshoumaru's youkai, almost being able to reach out and touch his aura. There was a very large stream, almost a river, ahead of her that Kagome didn't remember sloshing through and wouldn't have noticed again if Inuyasha didn't stop her. "Whoa! Did you go through that thing already Kagome!?"

Both looked down at her skirt to see it soaked, and her shirt was a little wet as well. "Um I guess so, I didn't notice."

"How the Hell do you not notice that?!" He questioned angrily while hoisting both Kagome and Kikyo into his arms before leaping over the water in an easy bound. Sometimes Kagome's desire to protect people got in the way of her own safety, which had always annoyed him. She had no instinct for self preservation.

The moment his foot reached the other side and Kagome was safe on the ground again she tore away from him, dashing through the forest again. "Damn it…" Inuyasha growled out, lifting Kikyo into his arms to make moving easier. "She's gonna exhaust herself like that."

"She's only worried Inuyasha." The miko said quietly, startling the half breed momentarily. Their eyes met for a second before he looked in front of him again, in order to make sure that they didn't run into any trees or anything.

"Yeah, but it's over my half brother that's a jack ass. So for the life of me I don't understand why." He stayed almost directly behind Kagome now, not loosing track of her. The girl wasn't even listening to him. Her heart hammered and her pulse thrummed too loudly in her ears to even try.

"Kagome is not someone who leaves those that may hate her behind. She stayed with me even though I've tried to kill her…" Kikyo murmured, becoming quieter as she continued to speak.

"Kikyo…" He didn't know what to say to that honestly. How do you console thoughts such as those?

They all burst into the clearing suddenly, fireflies veering straight into the air. Kagome hardly caught her breath by the time she reacted to where they were; she took less than a second in pausing. Her legs seemed to find new vigor and she moved across the grass far faster than before which managed to surprise Inuyasha. It was almost as if the devil were biting at her heels him self.

Her shoes clunked loudly against the caverns rocky opening, alerting Sesshoumaru far more than her scent did that she had arrived. When her face, flushed do to being winded, came into his view he felt relief sweep him. She was back. She was safe, and although that shouldn't matter to him, he couldn't help but feel at ease that this was the case.

Inuyasha managed to step in seconds after her, but Sesshoumaru could care less about him. "See, he's actually steaming now!" Kagome said to the two new arrivals, shock written on her features. "How can I help him?"

Kikyo stepped forward, her face almost as far as Kagome's was from his own. Her brown eyes were calculating, looking over his body carefully. "The acid inside of his glands have somehow entered his blood stream and when there is too much of it for too long it can melt youkai from the inside out."

"_Perceptive human._" Sesshoumaru scoffed within his mind, for a priestess of this era it wasn't too hard to figure out what was going on with a demons body. But, she was explaining to Kagome, an untrained miko, so it could be forgiven.

Kikyo placed her hands before his body, purity beginning to shine. "What are you doing?" Kagome asked, alarm almost hidden in her voice. But not quite, the demon lord would have smirked if he could.

"I will purify the poison so that the fever will disappear, after a day or less the poison will replenish its self in the correct place; his glands." Kagome watched her carefully and then looked to Sesshoumaru.

"Will it hurt him?" Again, Sesshoumaru wanted to scoff but was unable.

"Yes." Kikyo replied, assured that it would.

"He'll be fine, not like he's never felt pain before." Inuyasha snorted, sitting down behind the two miko's. Could he have, Sesshoumaru would have showed the boy pain he'd never known.

Kagome glared at Inuyasha disapprovingly. "Sit." Everyone but Kagome stared on in absolute shock.

"_So that's what that command had rendered_." Sesshoumaru was surprised as he watched the boy plummet to the ground. But that surprise was definitely a pleasant one.

Kikyo stared for a moment, in surprise Kagome supposed. "Sorry, he's just so rude and usually after that he's nice for a while…" Kagome suddenly felt horrible for saying that in front of Kikyo…

The room was strangely quiet for a moment, Kikyo lowered her hands. Almost seeming lost in a memory of sorts. Her eyes had darkened as if to say 'not home, leave a message' which made Kagome wonder if the woman were okay. But before she could ask a quiet voice came out of no where.

"I pieced those beads together when I had lived…" Kikyo said solemnly, a sad smile placed its self on her face. "Since he's always so rough and fool hardy in battle, I felt the need of submission to protect him." Inuyasha had, by this time, glanced up; his eyes filled with something akin to sadness. "My word would have been 'beloved'."

"Kikyo I…" Kagome felt even more terrible now.

The dead priestess shook her head, somehow managing to come out of whatever world she had currently been in. "We must help the demon lord Sesshoumaru, no sense in continuing to prattle on like so."

"_Indeed._" Sesshoumaru would have glared had he been able. Waiting as he was most certainly was not enjoyable. It hurt quite a bit actually, poison burning his blood and insides a little at a time.

"Kikyo, is there anything I can do to lessen his pain while you… purify the poison…?" Kagome's eyes were determined again, that fire the living had. It made the priestess smile a little.

"I am afraid not Kagome. But I will do this very quickly so that he will not be in suffering for long." She placed her hands in that same way that had been before. "Inuyasha, go outside. Kagome sit more to the side."

Inuyasha would have protested but thought twice about it and instead left. Kikyo needed her room to work and if she told him to leave it was because she may purify him a little too.

The outside air was nice; it was kind of stuffy in that cave anyway. His eyes watched the sky, noticing a twinge of light beginning to come to it. This had only been one night. Amazing when you recalled the events. His father had returned from the dead, he found that Totosai was a powerful dragon demon. He'd been rejected by a barrier of purity before at some point being allowed inside of it. Then he fought with his brother about Kagome's injured body, been proven wrong, Kikyo summoned him and somehow Kagome and Kikyo had come to an understanding before they wound up back here with Sesshoumaru dieing.

Kikyo's hands began to glow again, her eyes were closed. Kagome watched in amazement as the poison was lifted from Sesshoumaru's pores and obliterated. The demon lord hissed in pain, eyes reddening; his body began to unfold its self. The pure power was too much and his fever made the intelligent side a little unstable. In short, he was in pain and what do all dogs do if they are in pain? They bite in order to stop it.

Kagome gasped as he began move toward Kikyo, she could see he was trying to hold himself back. But it wasn't going to work and she knew it. Her hands reached out on their own accord, she wrapped herself around him as much as her small arms were able. She didn't want either one of them hurt.

Kikyo stopped her process in surprise. Her eyes flew open to see the miko almost fully finished embracing the demon lord and Inuyasha slid in behind her. He drew Tetsuiga upon seeing his half brothers blood colored eyes, not even the blue had been there. But Kikyo held her hand up, stopping him. "But Kikyo he…"

Inuyasha quieted as he watched in amazement. Sesshoumaru's amber orbs appeared in that sea of red, finding Kagome's small frame around him. His fangs retracted slowly and the red bled away as confusion over took him. Kagome's body erupted in a beautiful pink glow; it was warm and felt so loving. Inuyasha felt him self relax uncontrollably.

The acid began to leave his blood, dissipating in the air. Her eyes stayed clenched tight, she wasn't even aware of what she were doing.

The demon lord felt the remainder of his wounds closing slowly. The power of her purification traveled into his lungs before opening them fully again. He hadn't breathed so well in so long, it felt wonderful. And this was all one little untrained miko's ability? It was almost incomprehensible.

Kagome shuddered and slowly descended downward. Sesshoumaru managed to guide her so that she lay on her back in his lap before his eye lids dropped and sleep over took his body as well.

"What the hell…?" Inuyasha managed to ground out in surprise. He looked at the two for a moment and turned to Kikyo.

Silence sustained momentarily, the air became thick. Kikyo was somewhat nervous if Inuyasha's instincts told him right.

"Inuyasha… there is something I would like to tell you… Kagome was probably meant to but I think I should spare her that pain." Kikyo glanced at the miko sleeping peacefully in Sesshoumaru's arms. Kagome had given up on the hanyou which was hard enough, telling him so might be worse. He'd take it better from Kikyo anyway, there wouldn't be quite so many why's and how's.

Inuyasha swallowed a little, Kikyo's voice was very quiet and it seemed she had difficulty with her words. Her aura spoke volumes that what she would speak of would not be entirely wonderful.

Standing, her white sleeves swayed. She glanced at the man she dare say she loved and began to walk outside. "You think Kagome will be okay in his…?"

Kikyo did not turn. "Yes, he will not harm her."

Glancing once again at Kagome and his brother Inuyasha then followed Kikyo's slow gate. The wind blew her hair quietly and the folds of her clothes danced softly. Once he reached her side Kikyo looked to him and smiled sadly. "Kagome has given up on her love for you Inuyasha."

His eyes widened a little in surprise, hurt crossed his face. "She has..?" At Kikyo's nod he swallowed slowly. "I suppose that's good, I don't want to hurt her… with loving you…"

"She has already begun to find another." He felt the world tilt as Kikyo spoke. She'd already begun to fall for someone…? Wow, that was fast…

"Do you know who Kikyo?" He asked; his voice was shaky. This hurt Kikyo deeply, she wanted Inuyasha to love her and her alone but… she had died and when she was revived a bond had already surfaced between Kagome and Inuyasha… She could not hate. She could not be sad for herself, only for him.

"Yes."

Inuyasha felt his stomach fall. Was it Koga…? Could be… But then again maybe it was someone from Kagome's era. But how would Kikyo know that? Could it be…? No, Kagome wouldn't love him would she?

"The dream Kagome had, the one that served as a vision, it was of the final battle with Naraku." The hanyou nodded, his eyes narrowing with rage at Naraku's name. He hated that vile heathen. "But before the final battle Kagome stood on a hill alone, waiting for someone. That person arrived and too her surprise as well as mine, the person whom she will not be able to change loving is…" Inuyasha sucked in a breath as she paused, her face turned to his, watching him to see his reaction. He could feel his heart lurch. Her brown eyes held pain for him, nervousness at continuing and understanding. Would it be who he had last thought…? Even though that was so unlikely… "… Sesshoumaru." She had whispered his name as if it were a capital crime, so quiet because she didn't want to be caught.

It was quiet then; far too quiet to be enjoyable. He knew it; he knew it would be Sesshoumaru… Why he knew, he didn't know but he knew and yet didn't want to know. "Will she… Will she be happy with him…?"

"To answer your question in as simple way as possible, in that vision at a part Kagome knows she can change Sesshoumaru died to save her life. He fought even death to still protect her." Inuyasha glanced at Kikyo in surprise. Sesshoumaru wouldn't die for just anyone… Which also meant he would do anything to keep that person in good spirits.

No matter how much he wanted to go in there and ask Kagome 'Sesshoumaru? Why him, he's just a selfish ass hole?' He wouldn't. Kikyo said that Kagome would basically be happy with Sesshoumaru; that he would do anything for her and so Inuyasha relented. Sesshoumaru, so long as he took care of her, he could have her so long as Kagome wanted him.

"So if he ever steps out of line… I can kill him?" Inuyasha asked with a sort of grin of dry humor on his face.

At least he was trying to joke and make light of the situation. "I'm certain Kagome would beat you to it."

Inuyasha took Kikyo's hand quietly, eyes on the ground and yet they weren't really there. Life could be so… surprising couldn't it? He just couldn't step around the fact that Kagome had chosen his brother, of all people. What was there too see in the bastard? Then again… What was there that both Kagome and Kikyo seen in him self?

And sure, the fact that she chose someone other than him hurt because, he'd never tell Kikyo this, he was considering staying alive for Kagome. He'd felt guilty when thinking of leaving Kikyo alone to go to Hell after he'd promised her his life, his soul. But he loved Kagome and she wanted him to live, she'd stayed beside him even when she shouldn't have or he hadn't deserved it. He felt he owed her and he loved her so the decision wouldn't be so hard.

But none of it mattered now; she was falling for his brother. Bleh, even thinking that left a bad taste in his mouth. Inuyasha was still hitting speed bumps on the 'love my brother' concept. "You're sure he isn't going to hurt her or anything?" Inuyasha asked again, looking back into the cave as Kikyo began to descend and he began to follow.

"I am certain." She replied, looking him in his amber eyes. This would be hard for him and she knew he wouldn't talk to her about how difficult it was going to be, Inuyasha would not desire her suffering do to his own.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sesshoumaru slowly began to open his eyes, the feeling of sunlight on his lids stirring him from a peaceful slumber. And what smelt so wonderful? His eyes caught Kagome's unconscious form against his own. Ah… So that was it. Her small human body seemed so fragile suddenly, with the way she slept so soundly, hardly aware, if at all, that a predator had his eyes on her.

She would be difficult to train… And would she even want to be? Sesshoumaru scoffed then. She'd have no choice; she would have to be if she wished to defeat Naraku. He reached out to remove her from his lap when something suddenly became shockingly clear.

There were two… He lifted his hands to his face… Was this the girls doing? It had to be of course but, how and why? She hadn't really paid attention, so he supposed that was the how end, but the why was still a mystery.

Sighing for a moment, Sesshoumaru realized he'd almost forgotten that he wanted to remove the girl from his person before she woke up. She moved herself though, closer. Resisting an urge to roll his eyes at her difficulty Sesshoumaru listened as her heart beat faster. She'd wake herself up soon, so there was no point in trying to shake her loose of him lest she wake with his hands around her. That would just look so… respectful.

As if she was being respectful though… She had no idea how hard this was for him. Humans were never this close, they feared him, FEARED! And with good reason. After all, he could slice them in two very easily, as well as most demons. And he didn't honestly have a talent for patience with humans; Rin was an exception.

At the thought of her he wondered idly if Jaken bothered to even try and keep her alive… Probably, because if the imp thought there was a shred of possibility that he still breathed then Jaken would know if he did not that there would be hell to pay for. How hard was it to keep one little human alive? It didn't honestly seem all that difficult to him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Naraku!" Kagura hissed as she entered her masters' domain, blood dripping onto his recently waxed wood floor.

He and Hiso, who was currently not using his shielded talent, looked to her for but a moment only to return to their meal. She was about to explode with rage at the fact that he dare ignore her. "You planned this all didn't you Naraku!?"

After taking a bite of his food he turned to glance at her before grinning. "Yes, I did." He eyed her bloody skin and broken collarbone before looking at her shredded fan. "I see that he is already growing much stronger."

Turning his attention to his son Naraku began to ignore Kagura. "Hiso, you will not return to kill him until I order, for right now; let's wait until they are weakened by each others love."

Hiso rose angrily, this was not going to work and he knew it. They needed to be killed now while they were still at least a little a little insufficient. Storming away from the table he knocked Kagura from his path, almost growling when she dared to remark about his behavior.

- - - - - - -

Somewhere deep within Naraku's castle, Kanna's mirror shined brightly revealing a disturbing detail that would be brought to Naraku's presence immediately. She walked quietly along the floor, moving through the maze of doors and hall ways leading to the dining hall. Half way there she bumped into an unknown figure. But his reflection was there, even if his body were not. "So Kanna," Hiso began idly. "What have you seen in the pretty little mirror of yours?"

"Naraku's death." Hiso came closer to her, ready to strike her down. It would be found out eventually that he had planned to kill his creator and she would be the one to notice it of course. "Look." She whispered quietly.

The mirror flared to life showing Kagome's body in a bright pink light. It engulfed his fathers demon and made him human, Sesshoumaru struck down the remains. Hiso's eyes widened as Kagome quietly hobbled over to the blackened jewel and lifted it up. The purification was immediate.

"But I… I don't understand…" His hissed quietly, in anger.

"You die Hiso." Kanna said quietly. She looked a little past him and in her black eyes there reflect was his father. "Right now."

Hiso lashed out behind him but Naraku captured his failed attempts. "You see Hiso," He whispered quietly against the boys' ear. "I knew of your intentions all along and, just to let you know, I had planned the very same thing; but roles reversed, from the beginning." Hiso clawed desperately to get away from his creator. All he had been created for was to gain his own power and then have Naraku steal it away from him by making him a part of Naraku again.

And then there was this little abomination just staring at him lifelessly. "Damn it you little freak. Don't you see he'll do this to you too!?" Hiso looked at the girl desperately, trying to reason with her and maybe get aid.

"Hiso, My dear Hiso," Naraku whispered while his body began attatching itself to his sons. The boy clenched his teeth and slammed himself against the wall, desperate to get away from this monster. Their blood was beginning to pulse as one, it was so sickening! Naraku only pushed against him further then, the bastard was enjoying this. "Kanna is of the void, she feels nothing so becoming a part of my body would not matter to her."

"But Kagura," Naraku whispered against the shell of his ear as Hiso was slid further into him. "She will be much harder to control." He glanced at her then, causing the heart beat with in his coat to falter. She was petrified; she had seen the entire thing. "I think I'll enjoy it."

At his attention she fled the hall; she didn't stop running until she was outside. Her wide eyes staring into the trees, her whole body was shaking. This was a clear reminder of what would happen to her if she became to bold and tried to gain aid from someone in order to be free.

She could hear his echoing laughter run rampant within her mind, causing immense despair to overtake her body. She would never be free would she? She would always be kept upon a chain…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kagome slowly opened her eyes to find herself staring at Sesshoumaru silk clothes. "_Oh… boy…_" Her eyes traveled up to his face, nervousness very clearly written in them. And then her body caught up with the rest of her mind as his amber orbs spoke volumes of annoyance.

Kagome leapt off of him as if he was a fire and he had been cooking her skin. "I am so sorry!" She bowed just as quickly as she had jumped away. This human was… so strange… "I shouldn't have fallen unconscious on you… even though the law of gravity dictates that I will fall downward... though I could have fallen the other way but I was…"

"Why did you do this?" Sesshoumaru quieted her immediately. He held out his arm for her inspection. "Not only my left arm, but my injuries. Why do you care?" His eyes were void of emotion, but Kagome knew he was confused and now that he was able to talk again… He would voice it.

"Well you were hurt…"

"I could have healed on my own eventually." He was looking for another answer, another reason. Kagome blushed deeply as he inquired.

"I… I just wanted to." He didn't look like he would swallow that one.

"Why did you want too, little miko?" His voice became demanding, but at the small nick name, her heart fluttered. No one had ever given her a nick name before. And even if it wasn't a nick name, she didn't care; she'd look at it as one.

"I…" Her blush became darker. Why could she not look away from his eyes? She just wanted to turn her head and pay him no heed that was all… But no, it was impossible. "I don't leave people when they're hurt, or dieing. If they need my help…" Wow, where was all of this courage to speak coming from? This gave her relief. "…I won't leave them there suffering. It's rude."

"But I am a Taiyoukai, I am no human."

"So what?" She huffed in a small rage. That one had ruffled her feathers. "It doesn't matter to me; animal, human, half breed or demon and if there's anything else out there… well… whatever that may be I'll help them as well. There's no sense in not."

"But there is no sense in aiding them either."

"Look… I can't explain it, I'd feel horrible if I just left them there knowing I could have helped and besides…"

"So then you do this to ease your own guilt?" That was so admirable of her, oh really, she should get an award. Sesshoumaru scoffed.

"No, that's not it!" She almost shouted. "I just personally can't leave someone to die… I don't know what it is but I feel like if I leave them and they die maybe it was their last chance at having kindness shown to them or the last time they may see a living person. Who am I to walk by, no matter how easy it may be for me?" After her little speech Kagome looked into her hands, she was sad… Why was the human girl sad? Humans were entirely too strange.

Watching her for a moment longer Sesshoumaru stood; his calculating eyes followed a path that told his nose would lead to his entourage. "Come, we are leaving."

"You… you want me to come with you?!" Kagome almost fell over from surprise. What was his reasoning…?

"You need training in order to defeat Naraku." That's right; Midoriko had told her of this, how could she forget? She felt very stupid for a moment.

Glancing around Kagome looked to the demon lord after standing. "Where's Inuyasha and Kikyo…?"

"They left at some point in time while you and I were unconscious." He glanced at her. "If you wish to return to them I shall not stop you."

"No, no! If you're willing to train me then I'll accept." She bowed in thanks. But a thought occurred to her. "You probably wouldn't want to but… in order to do that I need more… suitable clothes… So I could head back to the village with you… Or you could have me meet you somewhere…"

Sesshoumaru's eyes scanned her state of dress. Yes, she would indeed need something more appropriate. "You may. I will find you in three days time."

"Thank you!" Kagome said happily, the thought of a bath and seeing her friends again renewed her spirits greatly. With a wave she hopped down from the caverns slope and she landed on the grass. She moved quickly across the field and into the trees. She was smart girl; it'd take him no time to find her again because of how quickly he could move. But for a human this would take at least a day's journey to return to the village. She needed to move quickly in order to somehow shorten that time period.

He decided he'd follow her there, to see what she would do. She had no arrows and if she were needed in the upcoming battle, she would also need protection. He would mask his aura; she would not notice him in pursuit. The sun was high in the sky by this time; it would be near nightfall when she reached the village. But, she may run into the demon slayer and monk first. He could smell them, they were not far off.

* * *

You know, I feel sort of bad for Hiso... Oh well, he was a butt head, like his father. But I'm glad Sesshoumaru is up and moving again.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry for the delays everyone but thank you very much for your kind words and encouragement. I appreciate it more than I show. But hopefully this installment of _To See the Unnoticed When Blind_ is thanks enough… I hope to update again soon but I am proud to say that I'm rather far in both _Guardians_ and _Snow_; two books I want to publish sometime soon.

* * *

Kagome had stopped jogging almost an hour or so ago; thirsty and wanting food made her less energetic. Besides; even through this forest the sun's hot rays beating down on her skin through little leafless opening made the dried blood and earth stick to her slick skin in a disgusting manner.

Oh she needed to bath and desperately. "Should I just wait until I get home or…?" The sound of running water played over her sensitive ears with the promise of cleanliness and drink.

Yes, she could definitely wait until she'd reached her home but there again it might be so nice to just take a quick dip. Her feet slowed even more so than the leisurely pace she'd been walking. Swallowing, the dryness in her throat was annoying; slowly becoming unbearable. "Ugh… Why not?" She murmured to her self after inspecting her shirt, skin and skirt with her fingers and eyes. It was so nasty right now that nothing within ten miles would want to come near her anyway. All Kagome needed to do was get the muck off of her body and have a sip of water. Then she could go home.

The thought of bathing _there_ made her smile broadly. She would be in such an all consuming heaven once reaching her home. Warm water running from the faucet, filling her white tub to the highest level possible and her body just relaxing in it for hours sounded so wonderful. She could just picture it now; all of the steam opening her lungs further was such a temptation that she almost ran home.

But anything would better than what she felt now; anything. And besides, her mother might worry even more over her if there was blood on her face. Shuddering as Kagome had pushed herself through the brush she'd turned toward the noise of water becoming louder.

And then the steam hit her. Stumbling in surprise so great that she almost fell, Kagome gawked. A hot spring streaming into several other pools had been the sound of running water, tricking her into thinking it was some tiny, cool river… But here was a better piece of heaven than what home could offer. "Oh thank Kami…" She murmured. Now she could even rinse her clothes and wait comfortably for them to dry.

After glancing around for a moment she decided the coast was pretty much clear and so slipped off her shoes that felt ridiculously heavy. Her feet were immediately grateful for her decision; the aching beginning to dissipate along with the throbbing. Pulling off her socks Kagome placed one hand on a tree for balance and rubbed her tender muscles while letting out small noises of tearful pleasure. Her clogs were bad enough; she couldn't begin to imagine walking in stilettos during this era.

Tugging at her skirt Kagome felt the cool air touch her skin unwelcomingly and so undressed all the quicker in order to get into the water. She dropped her clothing right by the waters edge as she moved quickly into the awaiting, steamy water.

Oh yes; heaven indeed.

**Else Where**

Sesshoumaru's father stood before a grave that had to be nearly two hundred years old; moss covered the edges of the stone but remained away from clawed writing which was hardly visible. Inuyasha must've have written her name to the best of his ability but there was no date.

The Tai youkai's eyes were troubled as he stared at deaths marker wondering and wishing, regretting and reliving. How long had she been alive after he revived her with the Tensegia? Had she died because he wasn't here to protect her…?

The yellow and pink flowers gripped in his right hand were to be placed here he had decided. It was a very human tradition but his Izayoi was a very human woman. It's what drew him to her. She was extraordinarily unpredictable, beautiful and intelligent. Her spirit had such immense fire that could not be tamed; like his which made them perfect for one another he believed.

Saying nothing as he laid them before her grave Inu-no-Tashio looked over the stone once more with troubled eyes before turning to the West and walking. "My Lord?" Myouga asked as he stood on his master's shoulder, still disbelieving that he were truly living. "I don't understand how a simple scroll could bring those from the dead to the living."

"It's not simple at all." The demon replied, stepping deeper and deeper into a very familiar yet different forest.

"Yes; but the scroll of Ugai can not bring a massive hoard of demons through multiple barriers and though you say it has I can't help but wonder how it is possible." Myouga quickly ducked away from the dog demon's glare. "Not saying that you are mistaken my Lord! It's simply highly unlikely."

"There was power not its own emanating from the ancient writing. It was tainted and hideous." Myouga's eyes widened considerably at his Lords words; the obvious was being hinted.

"The Shikon no Tama?"

"Yes; defiled by hatred, sorrow, fear and anger. There was only a single speck of light remaining but not enough to last for long." His eyes narrowed. "This half breed is named Naraku; what do you know of him?"

Myouga's brow creased. How had the half demon manage to become to powerful? "He forced your son Inuyasha and his lover into betraying one another through shape-shifting fifty years ago or so. Inuyasha would have become human for the priestess but when he believed she betrayed him his old desire for the jewel returned. He would become a full blooded demon but the two killed one another." Myouga felt his lord stiffen and supposed he thought of Izayoi. "I do not know much of his origins myself, only that he came from a human demon bonding during that time. After Inuyasha was sealed to a tree for fifty years Kagome, the reincarnation of his miko lover, came from the future to this era and released him. Naraku appeared later looking for the jewel in order to destroy the human in him."

Sesshoumaru's father digested the information for a moment. "So; what does this have to do with Sesshoumaru? He holds no jewel or desire for the gem to my knowledge."

"That is also muddied my Lord; I haven't heard much of the situation. I believe a deal with the hanyou went sour and Sesshoumaru's life was put at risk, what little that was, and so he saw no honor in the man. As we know of the now current Lord, he does not take kindly to betrayal." Inu-no-Tashio smirked for a moment. No, Sesshoumaru indeed did not.

"And what of this reincarnated priestess; she is from the future you say?" The youkai looked down at the flea demon for a moment, interest clearly sparked within his iris.

"Ah; yes. Kagome is from a world with little demon influence, though it's unclear to either of us what's happened to wipe demons from life." A twig snapped beneath a bucks hoof noisily as he leapt away from the Lord's approaching power. "Her era has superb healing methods and wonderful foods." The youkai resisted his urge to snort as the flea smiled in memory.

"How far has she traveled?" Taking a path down a craggy rock covered area the Inu youkai felt his way along the protruding roots dripping with moisture from a recent rain.

"She's from five hundred years ahead of our time." The demon Lord started at his old friend's words.

"Remarkable; how is it she manages this?" Pure curiosity ran his questions now yet he was still careful of his surroundings and wording.

A large cavern was in sight and the demons went inside of its glowing blue depths. The water reflecting the sunlight played with ones eyes for a moment as the rays danced along the walls. "There is a well hidden in the forest where Inuyasha was sealed known as 'the bone eaters well'. Somehow the jewel had allowed her to pass through time even after it was torn from her body."

"I assumed Midoriko was the priestess of the Shikon." Even as a demon he suddenly found himself confused.

"That she was my Lord but when the jewels new guardian Kikyo, Inuyasha's lover, passed on into the after life the jewel was burned with her remains in order to destroy it. Instead of being obliterated it returned inside of Kagome's soul only to be shattered into hundreds of tiny pieces." This was all very strange and difficult to keep up with after being dead for over two hundred years but considering that fact the demon Lord kept up well enough.

"How was it destroyed?" The demon stepped into an almost silently running stream. His movements were not heard.

"Kagome had fired an arrow but upon releasing the jewel was cracked and divided."

His eyes found Myouga for a moment again before returning to his path. "Then this miko is truly powerful."

"Yes she is but she needs training." A frown creased the flea demons countenance. "Having not lived in this era has kept her from learning the importances of being a miko and from the training required. She learns quickly for a human who has been in this era a year or so without a mentor but to defeat Naraku one is required."

"That's been taken care of." Inu-no-Tashio said with a small grin.

"How so my Lord?" Had his Lord already met the girl? If so there must have been missing pieces to the puzzle; explaining all of the questions.

"My son has agreed to train her whether he said so directly or not." The smell of blood filled the air. Youkai blood.

Coughing for a moment in order to release him self of the tempting distraction Myouga proceeded. "But my lord; Inuyasha can not train Kagome. He's a half breed."

"Not Inuyasha; Sesshoumaru will." Myouga's eyes bulged from his sockets.

"But my Lord that… He would sooner kill Kagome than aid her! He is hateful to humans!" This was impossible. Had the dog demon gone mad after being dead for so long?

"Do not be so sure." Stepping out into the light he stood knee deep in a stream atop a water fall. Far below many waterfalls in a circular area all flowed into a deep blue pool inside a circular crevice leaking into many other lower land level streams and the ocean through small breaks in the rock which explains why the place never over flowed with water.

A small island lay in the midst of this with a large beast atop it, bloody and weak. A quarter of his body float in the lake around his perch. "My Lord; that is Totosai!" Myouga called in alarm as he glanced over the dragon demons injuries.

"I am aware." Leaping down to the island the Inu youkai landed beside his elder friends head without much of a sound. Totosai opened his eyes; a film shinning over them. "Take time to heal here as you are and find me once you have finished." Both shared a glance, one that was meant of gratitude; rejoice and respect.

**Else Where**

Sesshoumaru had noticed her step into the hot spring filled area hours before the sun set but knew she still remained. He would not spy on some human woman naked with his eyes for it was undesirable. Instead he relaxed yards away, enjoying the evening air but wondered why she hadn't moved in such a long time with growing irritation. Humans were all very strange but this one was the worst.

Most humans believed staying in water for so long a period would kill you or turn you into a demon of sorts but this one seemed to think the opposite.

Through the leaves a red golden tint began to cover his pale skin and his amber eyes smoldered. Sesshoumaru looked rather ragged himself but unlike most humans maintained a strange amount of composure and beauty. Blood had dried in his claws; it was something he disliked. But nothing could be done to remedy this situation until he bathed. Thinking of water brought him back to his current situation.

It really wasn't entirely horrible that she was taking her time; it gave Sesshoumaru a while to consider new occurrences. His eyes watched the burning sky as he considered and weighed his options. Naraku seemed more powerful of late and this new creation was gifted with an ability of great use: Invisibility in almost every sense of the word.

Thinking back on it the demon lord realized that at times, very few, that there would be a shimmer in the air but when he would focus on the spot it would disappear as suddenly as it came. Annoying, but there was nothing he could do to make the beast show itself. How does one defeat a foe with such a gift?

Leaping down from his seat the demon walked in the general direction of the hot springs. Having taken this detour Kagome's allies passed her by without knowing she was only just west of their location. Truly remarkable this humans luck; it seemed to worsen at every turn.

No matter; he could protect her easily enough should she get herself into any danger. She'd been more comfortable with her companions but having spent time with them it would have taken her longer to return home. Through that well the priestess forced her into once with the strange energy swimming around her. That was home to Kagome.

Her scent wound around him suddenly with a clear perfume of hydration. The water did it wonders… Soon he found himself near her bathing area and caught her bare shoulders far off. She still hadn't dressed so he would wait silently for her to begin traveling again. If only she would move faster.

His eyes caught site of stars beginning to accumulate in the western pink and purple sky; slowly becoming navy and black. The moon glistened in a nearby puddle of liquid that had dropped from a busted demon trees fruit. "Osaya." Sesshoumaru acknowledged stepping to the other side of the brown bark.

"Sesshoumaru-sama; what an honor." The tree replied; its baritone voice filling the air. "You seem in a state of injury." Though Osaya's words were simple there was a complex meaning behind them. He wondered who could do such a thing to the great, powerful lord.

"Have you heard of a demon named Naraku?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"Ah, Naraku. Yes I have from my brethren; he has taken a many of our kind from where our roots are meant to stay."

Sesshoumaru arched a silvery brow. "Oh?"

"For the purpose of our knowledge I believe my Lord; I am afraid that I am the last of my demon kind in this region. I have been lucky enough for the protection of a dragon that I believe belongs to you."

That was surprising. "Ah-Un?"

"Yes; that is what the child called him and asked if I may know of you." The tree smiled quietly. "For a moment I believed her to lie when saying she knew of you as a protector of sorts but then that toad which follows you caught my attention, demanding to be told of your whereabouts had I heard of them." A sneer came to the demon tree's face once he mentioned Jaken. Not many found the toads company livable. "They continued moving west though they have come back to this region once or twice during you absence. I believe the dragon thought to have sensed your presence."

"Hn; and this knowledge that the half breed wanted, what was it?" Sesshoumaru was pleased that Rin lived but there were more important matters to be discussed.

Osaya didn't mention the change in subject. "Of a scroll my Lord. It is known to many as Ugai; the parchment of portals in order to reach the living realms from the dead and the dead realms from the living. He also wishes to find one that can take him to the Gods plain." A loud creaking sounded through the forest; the tree suddenly moving in its rooted place. Sesshoumaru stood silently as the trees rummaging shook the ground with thick vibrations before a black scroll appeared from its rooting. "I would feel the page safe should you take it. I can not fight this hanyou to protect it and live. He will surely take it from me."

Sesshoumaru eyed the old paper rolled and tied by a red ribbon containing white writing to seal its power. He could still feel much of the energy rolling from it; it was both spiritual and demonic. Too have such a powerful bondage over it must mean that this was truly no jest, that this was the path leading to the Gods. Why would such a page be created? It was to Sesshoumaru's understanding that Gods did not wish to be disturbed by insolent beings they've created thousands or millions of years ago. Unless for some reason the Gods had already planned some sort of reunion long before time truly began for his race and the humans. Likely but yet again not at all likely; you never knew with Gods.

"Would you be willing to look after it my Lord; so long as it is no trouble?" Sesshoumaru drew his attention from the pulsing scripture to look at the tree demon Osaya.

Once again he considered his options, looking ahead to how this would affect his life. Either end of the stick didn't seem pleasant. But if he could beat his enemy at one turn, why not take the chance? "I will watch over it so Naraku may not gain the upper hand though I see not how he would defeat a God." The very thought of the half breed even trying made less sense; unless the hanyou was suddenly suicidal. If that were so Sesshoumaru would gladly bring him pain.

"I do not believe that to be the predicament my lord." Osaya said with contempt.

"Explain." Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes a slight; what else would the hanyou desire?

"If there were a God that wished to inflict injury upon the living mortals of this realm Naraku may find an ally to destroy powerful Tai youkai such as yourself." The piece made sense Sesshoumaru decided but would not think much more on the concept until a later date. Kagome was leaving the area nearby.

"I must go; your service has been useful." Sesshoumaru turned upon the tree demon and walked away as something cold slithered over his spine. For some strange reason he knew that this forest would not be the same at a very near point; something unavoidable was to occur and possibly catastrophic. But for the life of him he could not think of what.

Glancing at the scroll he now placed in his robes Sesshoumaru somehow knew this sheet of paper written in blood would have a significant role in that change. His eyes followed the last ray of sunlight as it caressed the horizon before slipping away. The darkness bothered him little but he could hear the faint cursing from a certain human miko. A small grin tugged at his lips but he carefully pushed the humor away as she stumbled over a tree root.

She muttered to herself consistently as most humans do on occasion but her words were strange and some things he understood little of. But the same meanings were behind the emotions; sadness, longing, anger and joyfulness evaded his sensitive nose from her scent and her voice alerted her mood swings to him as well. Could all of these sudden changes in feelings be why humans died so early on in their lives; besides having poor physical bodies?

**Else Where**

"They were here long ago." Miroku glanced around the cavern in its darkness. "I sense a great amount of spiritual power."

"Could she have healed him?" Sango asked, miffed at the idea but knew from past experience that Kagome has done the impossible before.

"Knowing our young miko; it's quite possible." The monk returned to her side. "Either way they are not here and so we should leave as well. This blood will attract lesser demons first as we have encountered." He mentioned while pointing his staff at the flesh of torn youkai. "But soon the larger will appear and I would prefer not to be here."

Sango nodded in agreement. "Right; should we travel to Keade again and wait for Kagome in the village?" Kilala looked from the two outside at the fire flies finding the busy bugs more entertaining.

"I suppose it would be for the best." Miroku began to walk from the cavern and Sango followed. "But we should sleep first once we get away from this place."

"Definitely." She agreed tiredly with a yawn. They'd been searching for Kagome most of the night and all day ever since Kilala appeared injured and disheveled. Her hand absentmindedly ran over the cat on her shoulder. The day had been long but at least it was in good company. She blushed as she looked over the monks features.

"Sango; look." Miroku said in surprise.

Gasping the demon slayer came beside him once she finally stopped staring at his countenance. She was happy he hadn't noticed and also amazed at the scene before her. "They glow…" She murmured as she looked at the purple flowers. They were beautiful; some of the most beautiful she'd ever seen.

"Yes; you see some demons can be lovely." He smiled at her as they walked amongst the demonic blossoms. "But not as lovely as you." Blushing as the monk took hold of her hand she walked closer to him; together.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this. 


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for all of your reviews; as always.

But special thanks to **Jeweled Fairy** for saying my story is unique and explaining why. So thoughtful; though I'm sorry to say I won't be answering your question. You'll have to find out.

Oh and some of my pairings may seem… kind of OC (like the Mir/San I have) But this takes place after he proposes to her and after they've figured out they love each other. I'm not mad; I'm glad people ask questions. It's a healthy habit!

* * *

Kagome hissed in anger as she tripped yet again over some stupid tree root. She'd landed face first in the dirt that time which was absolutely humiliating. She had always caught herself before! Thank goodness no one was around to see her mishap. Imagining the demon lord with her when she'd made that little mistake almost threw her over the edge. She'd have died of embarrassment; after all he was the epitome of balance and grace.

Pushing herself off of the ground with a grunt Kagome then brushed the dirt from her scrapped knees and again made a noise of disapproval. That actually burned. Too bad she couldn't be more like Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru huh? If Inuyasha did injure himself he usually wouldn't whine about it as she felt she was doing with those groans of displeasure. And Sesshoumaru… Well he never really hurt himself too often so may as well leave him out of the picture.

Though it was getting increasingly more difficult to do that. She glared at the ground with little humor. Why was this happening to her? She'd loved Inuyasha so much before and now look at her! She was already throwing her life away for a demon that didn't like her very much and who was Inuyasha's enemy. She could just hate herself.

But at least she wasn't drooling over him yet! That was definitely a good sign right? Sighing loudly Kagome felt like a moron. It was obvious what was happening here; even to her. One little vision and she was among the stars.

Why couldn't she fall in love with the normal guys? You know; human and well… Not cursed in some way, hateful to humans or half mad. That would just be so good for a teenage girl that needed to be in high school so she could go to college and get a degree to help her family in their money issues.

And what about her; couldn't she have a husband that would want to have kids with her and not care if they were half breeds?

Well that was a lie… From what he'd told her in the field Sesshoumaru would want her human body as much as she would want his demon. Naturally children would come from… well… sex… Since that's what it says in sex education.

Blushing deeply Kagome shook her head hard trying to dismiss the impure thoughts. All of this was so strange. She was changing lately even if it were hardly noticeable to others; Kagome could feel it. She didn't understand what it was but something was certainly different about her.

She was beginning to feel more mature throughout her body as well as her mind. Even her spiritual powers were radically growing in strength. It was all happening so fast that she felt a little lost. Brows knitting in confusion Kagome idly wondered if she were maybe in the final stages of becoming an adult or something. Strange; she thought she was already pretty grown up.

An owl made its self known far ahead of her making Kagome feel a little less lonely. "But what's changing the most…?" She murmured almost silently.

It was probably her heart that was the culprit when it came to her mental and spiritual state. The physical part was to be expected at her age but some of this was just so much to handle. Glancing up at the moon Kagome thought of Sesshoumaru again; her heart pounded for a moment.

She was changing because of him. Eyes filled with surprise Kagome turned the thought around in her mind. How could seeing that he would be in love with her throw her for so much of a loop? Oh she could just pull her hair out! Hadn't she had enough of dog demons; half bred or not?

Something pulsed along the wind and through the ground.

Kagome's heart suddenly faltered; its beat skipping insecurely. Her body felt cold and yet burning hot at the same time. Something was out there… She was nearly to the well; only about fifteen more minutes walk to go.

She wouldn't make it there like this while it was so hard to breathe. She'd have to face whatever it was which made her body react as it was.

Scanning the trees with stormy blue eyes Kagome found nothing and still sensed nothing but something was near; it had to be. It was now pulsing in rhythm strongly with her beating heart and it was calling to her. Her vision blurred for a moment but she blinked it away. "Is someone there?" Her voice rasped lightly. There was only silence.

Something was near but where was it? She was trying to find it by using her senses but it was as if it both existed and did not all at once. Maybe she just wasn't a strong enough priestess to find this thing; whatever it may be. Or maybe it was scared like she was and desperately trying to conceal its self.

"I promise not to do you harm, whoever you are." Her voice sounded softer and much kinder than before; fear hardly detected in its delicate wrapping. "Just please come out." Scoffing at her words the demon Lord stepped from the tree line after he found her jabber annoying now that she was no longer talking to herself.

He watched her eyes widen in shock from where she sat on the ground, holding her shirt tightly with a fist. "Sesshoumaru!" She wheezed in surprise as he entered the small area where she sat.

The parchment in his haori beat along with her heart; it was summoning her but somehow she had resisted its control. She wasn't fully trained and yet she could fight its desire to overwhelm her. Very interesting. "This," Sesshoumaru began. "is a scroll created by the Gods with their blood allowing passage to their land above our plain. It seems this piece of paper wishes use of your spiritual abilities having had a priestess and a demon to create it."

Now that Sesshoumaru stood near Kagome had already begun to feel better. She managed to stand on wobbly legs. "So then… Why doesn't it try to take yours too?"

Smart girl.

It was trying but he ignored its efforts. "I am a Tai youkai who was trained in one year of my life specifically in case of these sorts of things ever deciding against me." Kagome breathed heavily but felt most of her strength returning. "You need to hurry home miko; once you return from your rest you will need as much training as you can receive from myself. You are vulnerable."

Lightning struck her eyes; he arched a brow. "I'm not completely weak you know? You make it sound like I have no abilities what so ever!" She nearly shouted; her rage surprising the scroll into immobility. "I can defend myself a little at least!" Sesshoumaru glared down at her huffy form, something turning frigid in his glare.

"I warn no one child," His tone was menacing but his calling her a child irked her unbelievably. "But you shall be the exception; should you raise your authority against me again I will not hesitate to show you what meager ability you have in self defense."

Kagome wanted to say something or yell at him some more but she found her self instead in the air. "Wha-What!?" She shrieked in surprise. When had he picked her up? She'd never seen it or felt it.

"Silence human." She'd cried out as if she'd been stabbed; it was painful to his sensitive ears but also very irritating.

Again Kagome wished she could say something to him but thought better of it once realizing how far in the air they were. If she fell now or if he dropped her she'd be dead. And if not dead she'd not last the night.

**Else Where**

"My Lord?" Myouga asked wearily as something surrounded the pool of water that Totosai was protected by during his injured state. It moved like a water snake or a dragon; hopefully no enemy.

Sensing his worry Inu-no-Tashio almost laughed. "It is only a friend Myouga; you will recognize him once he surfaces." The flea demon looked over at Totosai who slept soundly. Surely his Lord was right if even Totosai remained unfazed.

The water makes beasts look much larger than they are he remembered with a gulp of nervous anticipation, hiding in his lords tail. Beady eyes watched the blue depths with rising excitement and fear as whatever it was came closer. The water began to swirl in tiny whirl pools.

A large head slowly surfaced from the water, twice as large as Totosai and dwarfing his Lord easily in his current state. The dragon was not a foot from the great dog demon of the west; his body climbing further and further into the blackened sky; speckled with stars. His large head easily came over top of the mountainous, craggy rocks which over looked the vast forest.

His scales glistened in the moonlight; glimmering blue, green and some purple. He took a mighty breath as his body surrounded the island like a snakes; the sound menacing and the vibrations shaking the water all the way to the rocky crevice about them. Apricot green eyes watched the trio quietly; contemplatively. Three stripes ran about his face; two blue ones placed as Sesshoumaru's own red were and the third ran through those two continuing past his eyes.

He lowered his head carefully in a bow before transforming into his humanoid state. Myouga's mouth gaped open. "By the Gods; it's Akin! When have you had the time to grow so much boy!?" The flea demon had believed it were him upon seeing the markings but had wanted to be certain. The humanoid form was unmistakable.

Apricot eyes found the retainer and glowed softly as he smiled. Then he turned his attention to Inu-no-Tashio, bowing low in respect. "My Lord; it is unbelievable you are alive but welcome. I will serve you as you see fit."

Hunter green hair that held some blue and purple stripes was pulled back in a high pony tail; just as his father who died before he were placed into the dog demons service. Sesshoumaru's father clearly saw the resemblance now that he was out of his teen ages and into his low, low twenties.

"I came here because of that actually; would you mind taking care of a task for me?" The dragon demon lifted his head to his Lords gaze.

"Whatever you so wish of me." Inu-no-Tashio smiled. It was time to make things a little interesting.

**Else Where**

He'd held her uncomfortably against his body and armor; Kagome gripped the steal that felt as though it were bone out of fright. He smelt the nervousness in her scent but paid it little mind or at least tried to. Now the full affect of her fragrance assaulted him with her body so near it was difficult to ignore it. Damned humans.

It wasn't entirely unpleasant but it was still human which was an annoyance on its own. Sesshoumaru's hair billowed behind him but once Kagome's other arm wrapped around his back he felt her fingers touch it lightly; accidentally as she also did with his tail. The feeling was strange, sending shivers down his spine in an uncomfortable manner. He would ignore it to the best of his ability for once he placed her on the ground this feeling of connection would cease. He sped his pace slightly; finding they were nearing their destination and she hadn't fallen yet. It was probably safe to assume demonic speed.

The scroll swirled and pulsed slowly in his robes; seeming contented now that they were physically closer though not entirely appeased. How peculiar. Was this due to its being created by both youkai and miko powers? Glancing down at Kagome with little thought he found her slipping into unconsciousness. They were in the clearing where she could jump into the well now but her eyes though partially lidded were blackening. She looked as though she'd been bitten by something venomous and were dieing. She didn't feel cold; a good sign and he sensed no marks upon her.

"Miko?" Her eyes remained lidded; darkening further. Kagome didn't react in the way he would have expected; instead she reached to his face. Sesshoumaru pulled his head back a slight, white bangs flowing with the movement, but her fingers touched his temple; eyes still black. He really didn't like that look.

Energy twisted from her body into his and he felt himself shift from here and now to somewhere further. It was like rolling on waves of fire and wind. Where he was going he didn't know; he only felt as though he were still here physically. Sesshoumaru gasped inaudibly as Kagome suddenly disappeared from his hold and he stood in a sea of mist. "What is this place…?" His words were loud in the silence of the surrounding area.

Turning his head to the right of him when Sesshoumaru felt something pull his spirit he found that there was a figure shrouded in this fog. "Girl?" His eyes narrowed as the grey thickness became more shrouded. He could hardly focus on her anymore. The scent of Kagome disappeared and was replaced by the smell of ice. She didn't seem to like certain titles; maybe she would refer something else. He decided to call out to her again. "Kagome?"

A fierce wind blew; billowing his robes and hair violently about his body. The torrent was so powerful he felt his feet slide back a slight as he grit his teeth, though just as soon as it'd begun the gust was gone. Kagome turned to him in surprise; he'd called her by her name. But how was he here with her?

"What is this place miko?" Sesshoumaru glanced around him before taking steps to her. If she had placed some sort of spell on him he was going to be very irate. She took one step; still in shock.

"It's a place where I sometimes am before visions…" Her blue eyes ran over his form again, still not understanding. "I've never had another person here in my head with me before. I don't know what will happen now that you are."

"You knew not that you summoned me with your spiritual power?" He doubted that.

"I did what?" Kagome stepped back in surprise. It seemed honest enough, but many things can seem innocent and be vicious.

"You brought me along with you." Glancing over her he noticed her cloths were different; a priestess' hamaka. She hadn't seemed to find the difference.

"I'm sorry if I had Sesshoumaru but I don't understand how I may have." There she went again; calling him Sesshoumaru rather than Lord Sesshoumaru. Such a brazen little mortal girl.

"Miko, I…" He'd been ready to correct her mistake when a mighty wind blew against him again. He turned his face away for a moment because the gust stung his eyes. When he turned his gaze to her again Kagome was gone.

Shifting his eyes around him Sesshoumaru saw nothing in this dark place and sensed nothing. Neither evil nor any good. He stepped forward for the ground seemed solid enough when a light began to surface. It was reaching to him with hands of light, whispering things not even he could understand though it sounded as if Kagome were speaking them. What was this new occurrence?

There was a great flash as they swarmed around him, fingers touching the ground where he stepped and in an instant he was there looking at himself. Surprise filtered over his features which is understandable. It isn't every day you see yourself unless reflected. "Sesshoumaru!"

Turning to look behind him as his self looked straight through his body Sesshoumaru noticed Kagome running up, waving her hand happily. He'd never seen her smile as she did now; it was strangely blissful as if she had stepped into heaven. Her blue eyes sparkled with glee.

Knowing this had never happened Sesshoumaru supposed his future self stepped toward her. The pair stood not four foot from him. "Thank you for letting me go to Sango and Miroku's wedding. Oh she was beautiful! And they were so cheerful." Kagome talked happily about the ceremony for some time as they both walked from an open field and into a forest. The day was coming to a close and the purple hue in the sky somehow managed to reflect from her eyes.

Sesshoumaru noticed how at ease he was with her; not emotional but definitely attached to the miko. He did not like attachment. "How's Rin been since I've been away?"

"Bored; most children tend to be once spoiled." He cut his eyes to her catching the blush she tried to hide. The present Sesshoumaru caught that his voice was lighter with hints of amusement.

"I don't spoil her…" Kagome tried to deny.

"What would you call it then?" He asked, raising an eye brow.

"Um… A healthy dose of love?" She said weakly with a smile. He let out an almost silent sigh which was his version of Inuyasha's eye roll and her small snort; only of air though. Kagome made no noise like a pig. So she knew that he thought it was a ridiculous reason. "You know, you need one of those too!"

He looked down at her petite form as if to say 'oh really?' without doing so. Kagome simply stared back at him before they both stopped dead in their tracks. "Run." His voice surprised both the present Sesshoumaru and the future Kagome; he'd become cold again. She could detect the fierce anger as easily as his past self.

"What…?" Kagome murmured uneasily. She didn't like the thought of leaving him.

"Run northwest; you will find Rin." Sesshoumaru stepped before Kagome's body protectively making his past self tense. He was too close to the girl in the future.

"But Sesshoumaru I can't…" Kagome reached out and took his sleeve in her tiny hands; fisting the material. Her heart was hammering.

His blazing eyes turned to her. "You are still weak Kagome; I smell reminisce of your illness in your body." He removed her hands from him carefully so as not to claw her. "You will only hinder me should you remain."

A flash of light appeared and Kagome fell from her future self's body. "This is the part I can change…" Her voice, though soft, rang clearly in Sesshoumaru's ears. He'd stepped toward her but she hadn't looked at his approaching form; too intent on what was to be. He watched her carefully for a moment before returning his attention to the small preview of his life.

"Sesshoumaru; I can fight!" She was begging; she wanted to stay with him. "Please; let me stay!" She reached for him again.

Her body was thrown back by his left arm; she crashed into a nearby tree with a sickening crack. Her body slid down slowly; a large indenture left in the bark. Kagome looked up at him, fear in her eyes and pain. Sesshoumaru's present self had never seen such hurt there before; besides _maybe_ the day she said she would kill his brother. Sesshoumaru now stood over the Kagome who was watching this scene along with him and she still noticed him not. "Miko?" He called; but she never reacted. Instead she watched with clouded eyes.

"Se-Sesshoumaru?" Her voice whispered along with her shallow breath. The human heart in her body hammered wildly; it sounded as though it would shake itself from her ribcage. Those blue eyes filled with the tears that he'd seen many times before but for the first time because of him.

His eyes were hard and cold. "Should you not wish to be attacked by two opponents then I suggest you leave."

"I… I…" Kagome shook her head; Sesshoumaru would never hurt her. The thought was written clearly on her face; she had far too much faith in the demon lord or did not know him well enough.

He pulled a sword she'd never seen before from his side and came down in the spot where she would have been. The past Sesshoumaru noticed how slow the movements were though Kagome hadn't registered it. Neither had figured it out. "Leave this place!" He spit venomously; speeding up his movements a touch in order to slice her hamaka. Blood quickly dripped from the spot that was cut.

The force was drawing near and Kagome already felt her lungs burning; bronchitis still in her system. She didn't want to fight Sesshoumaru because it would distract him and it was tearing her apart that he would attack her. She didn't understand. Was it because he was protecting her in a more violent manner? "I will go…" She whispered almost silently, hair covering her eyes.

The demon lord relaxed very much at her words. His swords tip touching the ground rather than remaining in the air. "But," Her voice became hard suddenly and he stiffened. She walked up to him as he readied himself in case he need force her away again. "Don't you dare die." She'd lifted her face to look him in the eyes; tears brimmed over the surface.

"I would not…" He began; eyes narrowed at the assumption. How dare she think him so weak.

"Shut up!" She hissed through sadness and pain. There was no anger he noted. She stood on the tips of her toes and placed her hands behind his neck pulling his face near hers. Kagome's lips crushed his with the force of her love for him. He gasped a slight, mouth opening. The scent of his demon spread over her like a fan and so she crushed herself against his armor mouth opening as well with a small noise. Something flickered shyly and suddenly he tasted her; his eyes widened and he took her body into his hands, dropping his weapon, to return the favor. Kagome whimpered as his long fangs unintentionally caressed her upper lip; puncturing where creamy skin met pink, soft flesh.

He pulled her from his body; it was his mistake for distracting her. He should have pushed her away sooner; now she may hear the battle. "Go!" He said forcefully, eyes fierce with love. Kagome nearly fell out of herself. "Now!" He growled as he pulled her hands from his body.

She wouldn't say I love you. If she did it would mean she wouldn't have anything else to tell him and she didn't want him to think that. "I have something you must know; come back to me."

"Always."

With that promise she touched his lips shyly again before turning away and running as quickly as her human legs could carry her. He'd wanted her to find Rin so she would. She wouldn't look back; that's what she told herself.

"Don't look back; don't look back; don't look back!" Something loud shrieked behind her; like a bow string snapping and an arrow flying fast. Kagome fell to the ground; Sesshoumaru hissed her name before everything went black and the present demon lord, along with the priestess, stood next to the well again.

For a moment she remained silent. "All of that so I could remember to look over my shoulder…" She nearly fell over; why was fate toying with her and this love thing for Sesshoumaru? She knew it was going to happen; it must be trying to make her really, really want it.

"Love?" A chill ran up her spine at his word; the venom behind it shook her to her core. "Love for a human?" She turned to him; his eyes held a reddening hue. What had she done…? "Never would I love a mortal girl."

Kagome stepped backward as he clenched both fists; blood running down his knuckles. "Find yourself another sensei human." The youkai turned from her and began to walk rigidly from the clearing.

"Sesshoumaru…!" Kagome stepped forward, hand reaching toward him. She needed to explain to him, tell him something. He deserved that right? He turned immediately with red and blue eyes raising his clawed hand; venom dripping from his talons and swiped.

* * *

Oh wow…. That was exciting huh? Got you pumped for the next chapter?

And Akin's back; yay! For those of you have never read my other fanfics Akin is in all the others but _My Protector_.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey everyone; sorry it's taking me. Soon I may be purchasing a new computer so this might all be a quicker process. Oh and I have a big test tomorrow 3/13/08 so wish me luck please!

**By the way** I had a crazy dream about Sesshoumaru, Kagome and our favorite characters... It would make an awesome fanfiction so after **this is nearly finished** or is **be looking for something very different**; something not even I've seen. And I've read ALOT of fanfictions. I think I'll call it 1)_In the Land of Our Eyes_ 2)_Through Eyes of Amber_ 3)_Through Saphire Eyes_

Could you guys vote on 1, 2 or 3? It'd be awesome if you could help me with a title. 2 and 3 would be the types of P.O.V's I'm considering... I may not do 1st person but I'm thinking about it. Care to help me decide?

* * *

Kagome shut her eyes tightly and began to step back. She'd really done it this time; she'd never see anyone she loved again. She didn't have time to cry or to beg and she knew that. She just hoped they would understand; that _he_ would understand. "Inuyasha…" Even now as she whispered his name quietly; she wouldn't want him to kill Sesshoumaru. She really was soft.

Something spoke softly, tapping his heart with surprising softness. A growl that had been built vanished as something woke him… What was that…? "_Inuyasha_…" That voice… That whisper… Such sadness; the sound of a soul giving in to death…

Amber eyes refocused unbelievably quickly; still surrounded by a sea of crimson. Her voice had surprised the demon lord into diminishing the venom before he careened into her body. They both fell downward; into the old well but Sesshoumaru managed to claw onto the edge while holding her body with his other hand.

Even now she called for his half brothers protection. He narrowed his eyes; angry at his lack of self control and for once not understanding his own intentions though just a moment ago they were as clear as translucent water. He would have killed any other human without hesitation for bewitching him in some way whether it were present or future. A part of him wanted to tear her to shreds and yet another part was so indebted to her that he felt as though he couldn't do such a thing. Damn this human wretch. She'd so easily warped his self control and his self preservation. Should he allow this human to live it would surely be the death of him.

He leapt from the well in an easy bound without needing to touch the bottom and caught her legs in his other arm so that he held her with both. Kagome's head lolled to the side and he noticed it bled. She must have damaged it in the well and the blow rendered her unconscious.

Her scent was only sweetened by her open wound; pouring itself out. He shook his head of the smell doing his best to deny its affect over him; it's singing. Now what to do? He could simply leave her here to fend for herself or die… Something revolted against the idea with zero hesitation. That made him angry. He should have been able to drop her there on the ground easily with no real care but his arms stayed wrapped around her petite form of their own accord.

A sinister wind blew the foliage roughly; something he hadn't felt for long while. Narrowing his golden orbs Sesshoumaru watched the approaching figure curiously. There was no sound as it moved through the forest; shadows cast by the almost moonless night darkening his pale features. "It was said you had perished long ago." Sesshoumaru murmured as a man stepped out before him in this tiny clearing surrounding the bone-eaters well.

Long multi-colored hair flowed against the wind as he stopped moving; eyeing the miko in Sesshoumaru's arms. Those frosty apricot eyes not quite understanding what his Lord wanted him here for in the first place; it was request to protect her and it was one he would honor but why?

"Lord Sesshoumaru;" Akin bowed to the Taiyoukai gracefully. "Your father instructed me in protecting the priestess in the event that you may find yourself too preoccupied or possibly prejudice."

"Prejudice?" Sesshoumaru questioned as he raised his silvery brow. "He thinks I am incapable of managing myself near a human girl?" It had been nearly true... but no one need know it.

"From tonight's earlier events I would deem it so My Lord." Akin replied as he lifted his gaze to Sesshoumaru's.

Well damn; nothing was working out for him this evening.

There was a snarl building but Sesshoumaru never let his opponent hear the noise. "You should know your place Akin; only a guard. How dare you speak to a Lord in that manner; how dare you speak to your superior with such boldness." Amber eyes narrowed a percentile as both warriors stared one another down.

"Your father, Lord Inu-no-Tashio, has returned Sesshoumaru-sama and therefore my allegiance lies with he who should rightfully be Master of the Western Lands." Those greenish orbs began to whiten ever so dangerously with an icy sort of blue as electricity ran through them.

Placing Kagome in the taller reeds with more delicacy than he had meant for Sesshoumaru and the dragon began to size one another. "Let's see your skills warrior since you make yourself so ready."

"It would be my pleasure _Lord_ Sesshoumaru." Akin bowed mockingly. "It is my hope that you've learned something valuable in your years as ruler."

Sesshoumaru nearly smirked in response before he lunged forward with a mighty leap. Akin side stepped quickly; avoiding a potential hazard from those acidulous claws. Their movements were perfect and liquid; like water nymphs dancing assuredly. It would make any mortal envious of such ease.

Releasing his whip Sesshoumaru was not surprised to find that Akin had easily dodged again but what was interesting was when the dragon youkai took hold of the weapon in order to rip the Lord towards himself; his other clawed hand flying out to catch Sesshoumaru in the stomach. Akin seemed to have become fairly skilled during his retirement.

The Inu youkai rushed into the air in order to avoid a potential life threatening wound. Dragon youkai; especially water and air types could be fatal. They either blew away your insides or flushed them out. Akin was blessed for he had each blood type in his system. "Running?" The soldier mocked with a satisfied grin of malevolence.

"From a weakened soldier? I think not." Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and brought down the full force of his demonic power on the dragon youkai. The opponent maneuvered the intended assault without an exhale of unease before taking to the air, twisting in order to kick Sesshoumaru's head into the forest floor. The youkai Lord dodged just barely before lashing out his whip again.

Akin ducked and then leapt to the side; all four appendages on the ground so he could avoid the venomous onslaught. The natural weapon the masters' son was equipped with sliced above his back barely missing the dark green hair. Yet when Sesshoumaru yanked it the way it'd came as Akin began to leap away it caught a few of the less cooperative stands. Such a suicide mission; the hair floating around like that.

Giving the demon a glare beneath his hunter lashes his eyes began to whiten with a strange glow; the wind picked up hurriedly in the clearing. The sky blackened with shuddering clouds of thunder and of lightning. Trees creaked and swayed in a circular motion; all in time with one another. Sesshoumaru narrowed his amber eyes piercingly as he watched a funnel slowly begin to descend. "I have bore witness to this once before and defeated your attack; you will fail."

Sesshoumaru readied himself; going to destroy the tornado that had touched down on the ground as Akin's voice reached his ears. "Do not be so sure Sesshoumaru." That's when he saw it; the ice that formulated around the rings of the spinning catastrophe. It smelt of poison; deeply angry and hissing with its burn.

A layer of the ice came out and sliced at Sesshoumaru as the twister leveled its self so as to face diagonally above him. Using his whip he found himself vulnerable as the frozen water struck through it before slicing into his sleeve. It missed his skin by mere centimeters but the heat he'd felt from this freeze was not welcome.

Doubling back Sesshoumaru decided to attack the weathers master who was all too ready for his appearance. "Come then Sesshoumaru; show me why you are the Tai youkai of the west!" His voice was filled with mockery and Sesshoumaru's eyes nearly bled complete crimson. Akin stood straight; shaking his head. "Oh come now; I know part of it is because of your blood lineage but show me something else." A wicked grin came to his lips. "Unless that's all the reason there is."

Anger flashed through Sesshoumaru which was soon accompanied by hate. He'd never liked this soldier; this man had always questioned his abilities and his reasons for doing things. The youkai himself was not kind to humans or youkai should they cross him but he would not harm any without what he believed to be reason. He had said it was a waste of energy and that for Sesshoumaru to kill those who would attack him while not knowing what he was had been unjust. This youkai had been bred a fool; he knew nothing and by so much compassion he would be thwarted or killed as a Lord. But his father certainly thought highly of the beast.

Saying nothing; only moving across the ground like a graceful; loathing ghost Sesshoumaru prepared to strike when a noise broke through the haze in his mind. Turning his head while he stopped mid step Sesshoumaru noticed Kagome was in pain. It was their demonic aura… As a priestess it should not affect her but she cared for him greatly. His anger would seep inside of her because of the bond they had begun to share.

He felt disgusted suddenly as he stopped only to glare at the dragon youkai who had glanced at Kagome. He didn't know who to hate more for this weakness; the girl or himself. The demon's eyes lost all of the dangerous white they had held slowly as one another stood staring the other down. He could see it; the fear Sesshoumaru held for the human mortal. Akin had been near the demon Lord for far too long once upon a time to miss it.

He was already falling in love with her and he was beginning to see it. He would try to hide from it as his father had.

"Don't run from it Sesshoumaru Tashio; accept that you two are…" A growl came from the few feet that separated them.

"_Are_ separable." The demon Lord turned from his fathers' warrior to walk towards the forest. "We are not finished Akin." A promise of their match to be reacquainted set fire in the dragon youkai's veins.

"Of that I am sure." As his Leaders son disappeared into the dark woods Akin turned to the human female laying near the well. "Now; what to do with you?" Her small hands unclenched ever slowly now that all spiking demon aura had calmed. Pale features gaining a little of their previous color.

"Sesshoumaru…" Akin stepped forward as she whispered. A frown creased her forehead. "Bastard…"

The dragon raised his brow. "Indeed." With a smile he lifted her up into his arms; eyeing the well.

**Else Where**

Naraku stood high above a mountainous peek that overlooked what seemed to be most of Japan. Six beings surrounded him, eyes glowing softly in the shadows. Their power clearly spoke volumes as the air shifted uneasily. "Whhhat makesss you thhink thhat we will do asss you command?" One asked in a almost silent voice.

"You all want great power?" Naraku asked as he grinned; red eyes falling upon the six beasts.

"We want power." One said dominantly; his thick voice shaking the rocks they stood on. "But what kind could you offer us that would make us battle for you?" Clear disbelief that he could have anything they would want. Naraku always had an answer for that.

Triumph shown in his face. "Dear Goshin; I have the shikon no tama." Naraku watched and listened to their murmurings and their fidgets. They didn't sense the thing but this man who had revived them could hide its aura couldn't he? The Shikon; such a powerful gem worth killing their savior for.

"We could simply take it from you." Goshin stepped forward threateningly; his tan skin glistened as though a thousand diamonds lay buried in its surface and his midnight blue hair fell roughly around his face like a mass of untamed forest. Bright green eyes that almost appeared yellow watched the half breed closely as he fisted his hands tight.

"I am sure you could but you see I do not carry it with this illusion of myself. There are many pieces in the hold of a young priestess by the name of Kagome. She is in the land east of us at the moment;" Naraku watched their faces carefully as they glared at his false form. "Should you kill the girl and her allies while taking the jewel shards I will hand you the Shikon no Tama freely."

"Why would you relinquish such a precious commodity so easily?" Goshin growled; clearly not trusting Naraku's intentions.

"I have no use for it." Came the man's reply. "I have all I need but that miko infuriates me; she means to wish all demons dead with the jewel. As a half breed that may be no problem but I have demon allies. Surely you understand the need to destroy her?" Naraku purred softly, concern etching his every word; eyes far too innocent.

Everyone in the small circle glanced meaningfully to the other. Miko's were all the same; they always wanted to destroy their race so they could live comfortably. Even though some may not harm a mortal they were still feared enough to be killed. Despicable beasts.

"Yes; but there are six of us." A strong feminine voice intervened. "All six will not share this jewel." A disbeliever; he knew there'd be one. She was trying to protect that mate of hers probably; make him see the lie. Naraku glanced at the man beside her.

"True;" The hanyou nodded as he looked over her body; tall, lean and tan in color. He followed her dress that look similar to Aztec wardrobe; open and colorful. Her aqua hair was braided in many areas to be tied back together in the same place and her aqua eyes were ever distrustful. "Whoever defeat each other will gain the jewel; that's the plan should everyone reach the miko or her friends first."

"And if only one killssss thhhe priestesssssss and hhher friendsss?" Scales crunched across the hard ground as that quiet voice spoke edgily. Excitement and keen interest had raised its weary red eyes.

"Well then, I would give the victor the jewel." Naraku watched them all easily take in his deceit as they looked one another over. Oh yes, this would be far less difficult than even killing an infant. A human infant.

"Naraku," Goshin called with authority. "We accept."

Aqua eyes closed firmly and her equally green-blue brows knit together. Men were born as fools and looking upon her Goshin she decided they would die as such. "Tara; come." He called as he turned from the other demons; she followed with one hissing glance at the half breed staring to closely at her dress. This hanyou was dark in his spirit but if what he said toward the miko were true… They should kill her and her allies. Yet she found it hard to believe he would simply hand over the Shikon no Tama. That was the lie she knew for certain.

The mountain top was taken quicker than she would have liked; reaching the grassy ground with much less than even a soft 'tip' in its valley. "Goshin…" She whispered almost silently while glancing at the mountains peak.

"You do not trust his word love?" His eyes fell on her for a moment, clear admiration for her beauty and intelligence written in them before he turned from her gaze.

"No; do you?" She asked wearily; hoping not to insult him.

"I don't." His shoulders began to relax while listening to her voice. "But having brought us from the dead again I suppose I could at least take the damn jewel off of his hands for him." He replied with a grin. She nearly smiled too; that was Goshin. Brash mostly and humorous some what.

"What of the girl?" Tara still thought they should go through with assassinating her in order to save the demonic race in case her spiritual powers were too much for a half breed such as Naraku.

"I believe we should see for ourselves if this Naraku has been truthful about her as well."

"But my love; she is a miko!" Tara's eyes flashed uneasily at the memory. "Miko's kill demons without thought and with little compassion! He must be honest of this at least. Let us remove her!" She shook her head for a moment; muscles tensing. "You can not possibly have faith that she is just?"

His eyes turned to her, almost pine green now filled with understanding and with compassion. "Dearest; we were killed by a miko. I am no fool." He'd stopped walking; had turned to her. His hand found her split sleeves; sliding along her soft skin with turquoise demon marks. "But after I'd been assigned to assassinate you and that proved wrong I have given others many chances."

"You are much kinder than I." Her gaze turned resentful; self loathe.

He outwardly laughed. "You have made me soft lovely and I have made you strong." His lips touched her forehead. "We are the perfect match." Turning quickly he motioned for her. "Come; let us reach the miko before those other bastards do."

**Else Where**

"Kikyo; is there something wrong?" Inuyasha's concerned voice filtered over her ears.

"You haven't felt it Inuyasha?" She asked in slight surprise. There was a powerful demon aura moments ago and it flared as Sesshoumaru's had.

"What; my stupid half brothers demon?" The hanyou grumbled. "You said he wouldn't hurt Kagome right; so I'll stay put." She noticed for the first time his fists were white knuckled.

"I am certain he wouldn't… But he is no longer with her; there is another demon." Kikyo's brown eyes glistened with uncertainty. Sesshoumaru wouldn't be able to if fate truly wished them to be with one another. But this other demon… She could not be sure.

"What?" Inuyasha stood abruptly. "How long has she been with him?"

"Not fifteen minutes." Kikyo murmured before turning to him. "Should we go to her Inuyasha..?"

He sputtered for a second; seeming unsure. Kikyo knew why and smiled. Always concerned for her. "It will not torment me Inuyasha." Her hand reached for him. "Kagome does not love you as she once did… I no longer…" What were these stirring over coming her? It was choking. "…fear her."

"Kikyo…" Inuyasha stepped forward, taking the hand to pull her to his warm body. "Why were you afraid?" Kikyo seemed to fear nothing; it was strange to hear such a word leave her mouth in reference to her.

"You loved her so much… I could see it very easily." She tightened her hold on him; old memories resurfaced. "I could feel it through the soul that she and I share… And she loved you so much that it constricted me." She tried to quell the rising emotions. They were in the past and now were not then. "I was so jealous that I wanted her dead…"

"It's alright though;" He whispered. "I think I'd be the same way with you if situations were reversed." His dry humor made her feel better.

Kikyo pushed away abruptly. "They've moved away from the clearing at unbelievable pace."

"Damn." He growled in frustration. Picking her up in his arms Inuyasha began to run. "Too the North west huh?"

"Yes; you will not catch him." She narrowed her brown eyes. "This demon rides the wind."

"How can you tell?" Leaping from a branch he barely saw a spec in the distance before it disappeared. Kagome's scent had been carried along the wind, fanning over him.

Landing roughly on the wooded floor Inuyasha raced on. "The aura around certain youkai swirls differently as I am sure you have seen with Tetsuiga's wind scar." Kikyo focused her energy on the retreating demon. "It is similar to how a priestess would search for a demonic aura."

Inuyasha smelt of the air and picked up on Sango's and Miroku's scent. They had noticed his rising aura so they were approaching him. But they'd have to catch up; he didn't have time to just stop. Kagome was in danger.

**Else Where**

It was very quiet in the thickness of the surrounding forest that Sesshoumaru stepped carefully through. Soon the sun would come to rise but there were no animals moving about and there was no breeze. Sesshoumaru felt in his bones as if something would go wrong soon; that Naraku would attack. The hanyou was always conjuring some new plan of action so it wasn't surprising that he was readying another battle.

Leveling his gaze across the wooded area he wondered quietly who the demon would attack next. Himself; Inuyasha's group or… maybe Kagome? The thought of her brought an unwanted feeling of edginess. If the miko was killed could it not be considered his fault?

No.

That was ridiculous; she would be at fault for her own weakness. So then why this feeling of immeasurable thickness? Breathing deeply Sesshoumaru tried to dislodge the thought of her blue eyes; raven flowing hair and warm smile. Kagome was bewitching him more than any other being had the chance of doing. It was so frustrating for her to do such things without seeming aware of it.

"_Inuyasha…_" That whispering voice tickled his spine forcing him to turn and face where he'd left her. Amber eyes almost reddening.

Well that was certainly an unwelcome flash. Closing his eyes as his brow furrowed Sesshoumaru swallowed the rising disgust as his nostrils nearly flared. The look on her peaceful face was something that almost terrified him. She'd have been willing to give in to his murderous intent though she was miko and he was demon. She'd have not wished to hurt him anyway even if it meant dieing.

How had such love come to find him? She hardly knew his past or his true character. His fists bawled with his rage. Suddenly he was thinking of Kagome with such ease and he thought of her with little hate at the times he were least aware of it. This was beginning to prove enraging.

"Damn insufferable human…" His deep voice whispered; vibrating his chest with more warmth at the idea of her making him suffer than he'd have liked. Just when had all of this begun?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Stupid child!" Jaken squawked as Rin's kimono was dirtied by the muddy area she'd sat down on when he had tried to drag her to Ah-Un.

"I'm not going to a human village!" She nearly screamed. "Sesshoumaru will come back; you'll see! He isn't dead."

"Stupid human; he has been gone for far too long and you would hinder my search. You must go to a human village; should I find Sesshoumaru and he wishes to have you he will go find you." ." Jaken glared from his large eyes. "But the prospect of finding the Lord alive is… slim…" His voice had lowered until it was almost silent.

Sesshoumaru had been missing for some time and even with injuries it shouldn't have taken him so long to return unless those wounds were fatal. The possibility of Sesshoumaru ever returning was unlikely but finding him among the living was even more unbelievable. Jaken just couldn't see it. "Augh!"

Something had hit him. Leaping up quickly he had dared to hope that it was Sesshoumaru-sama's foot. But instead mud dripped down the side of his face and the child's dirty hands admitted she had been the culprit. "He isn't dead!" Rin had tears welling in her eyes. It had been almost a month since their Lord vanished and she was terrified. "He wouldn't die!"

"Quit your blubbering brat!" Jaken raised his staff threateningly while he billowed. "I am your guardian while Lord Sesshoumaru isn't here and you will do well not to shout as you do." The toad snorted before turning from her. "Face the reality of life child; it is far more likely Lord Sesshoumaru is dead rather than alive. He has been gone for nearly a month and Ah-Un have not been able to find him. The Lord would have-Augh!"

Something sharp hit him across his skull; like a rock. "Damn it child I said for you to stop!"

His eyes found Rin's motionless form; turned away from him while shoulders shook. Her tears had almost stopped but now they fell faster than before as relief struck her. "Se-Sesshoumaru-sama!" Her eyes were almost closed with the effort to slow the tears that fell like rain.

Her tiny feet carried her to the Lord standing in the shade of the trees; previously glaring at Jaken but now watching Rin indifferently. She nearly tripped a few times before finally finding the demons body. Her little arms encircled him as best she could but it was difficult with her being so small. "Jaken said you were dead; he wouldn't stop saying you were dead!" She could hardly breathe with the exertion of emotion spilling from her. It should have annoyed the demon Lord. "I didn't believe him but I got scared!" She was shaking against him like he'd never seen; he couldn't feel annoyance towards her at this time. Something in him softened and though it were lowly to most powerful Taiyoukai Sesshoumaru did something he had rarely done in his life.

The demon Lord bent to the ground; one knee touching the wet, mushy sand and the other poised before him; knee parallel to the grass. His fingers touched her shaking back deftly; her shoulder blades shivering beneath his large hand and long fingers. Rin's eyes found his in surprise before she realized what he was doing. Her sobs became slightly broken again and she pushed her self into his chest, gripping tightly to his cracked armor. With warm eyes and careful movements he slowly comforted the tiny child.

In that moment he was more human than he'd ever been; more alive than he had ever allowed himself to be in the midst of a human child while showing compassion. Kagome would have been proud.

* * *

Well I hope this installation was a good one. I really liked doing the whole Sesshoumaru sweet to Rin thing… I can really see with some of Kagome's kindness him being swayed enough not to realize that he's become a little soft. Besides she loves the big guy! It's just right for him to be like the father figure and fix her problems.

Don't forget to vote on the titles!!! 1, 2 or 3?


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks so much for you votes; I appreciate it so much. **Right now number 1 and 2 are tied**. I've written out teasers in Kagome's, Sesshoumaru's and author's point of view. Kagome's sound the best… Sesshoumaru I'd need to do some minor critiquing and author's isn't nearly as… personal. See Sesshoumaru would start off giving a huge hint to what's going to happen… I'll figure out how to write it with out spoiling the plot never the less should it win in the long run. 

Thank you again everyone. 

* * *

Something dropped delicately on her face; wet and cool. Kagome stirred uneasily after not enjoying the feeling of moisture while half awake. She tossed around a little before finally finding another comfortable spot. Feeling warm other than where that droplet had just hit and now that it wasn't tapping her anymore she was just happy to maybe sleep again. A soft sigh escaped her lips; this was so nice. She wondered if Sesshoumaru were somewhere near by.

"Sesshoumaru…" Kagome leapt upward; hand groping for something solid to hold onto. Something took her small appendage. 

Her blue eyes found the owner and almost doubled over. She'd seen this demon once before, after Sounga was destroyed. He'd spoken to Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru; they had called him father.

"I was… with Sesshoumaru…" Kagome never removed her hand and never blinked. "I'd made him angry…" Closing her eyes Kagome swallowed hard as she watched through her memories. Sesshoumaru had extended his clawed hand and tried to strike her down where she stood because he'd seen that they would love one another… The venom; she could almost taste it in her mouth. It was bitter and putrid. "I'm dead aren't I?"

Inu-no-Tashio smiled softly at the miko; she looked pale as death. "No; my warrior returned you to me at my request. Something told me Sesshoumaru would loose his bearings with you." The dog demon tilted his head in the direction of his loyal follower while grinning lightly. She followed the flicker of his eyes to the shade of many old trees.

Kagome gasped when she saw him watching her quietly. There was no emotion behind those eyes, which she had seen before. What had surprised her was the odd color of his hair and his apricot eyes glowing with no illumination near by. His clothing was a basic warrior's uniform but the jade, almost pattern-less clothing behind his dark armor fit him very well. There was some white splashing against it before becoming blue. His sash was hunter green and navy blue; holding his armor in place against his hips which were cloaked down to his black boots in white. He was almost as gorgeous as Sesshoumaru in a less dangerous manner. He was almost as gorgeous as Sesshoumaru but in a less dangerous manner. 

Barely managing to take her eyes away from him Kagome turned her attention back to the son's father. "So he saved me?" 

"Yes." The demon nodded shortly.

Kagome returned her eyes to the dragon youkai as a smile lit them quietly. They almost returned to their normal hue; surprising Myouga before he could make his appearance known. "Thank you." The gratitude shown brightly in her voice through her words.

"It is of no consequence lady." Bowing to her and calling her lady made Kagome jump a little and blush.

"Oh; no, no, no! My name's Kagome; I wasn't born with 'lady' in front of it so just call me Kagome!" She had held her hands in front of her and shook her head quickly. Akin watched her strange antics with some interest as did his Lord. She calmed a moment enough to ask him, "What's your name?" 

"Akin, my Lady." He bowed again; it was polite but Kagome didn't want him to have to do something like that every time they talked.

"Look… I just said I didn't want you to call me 'lady' okay?" She huffed a little. "Just Kagome. Besides; I'm calling you by your name and not 'soldier' or something." She waved a hand through the air as if to dispel the subject like she would an annoying insect. 

"It is considered rude not to call a Lady by her correct title. You are considered an alliance to my Lord and his son's." The dragon demon felt the urge to continue but was stopped.

"Look… Can we just come to an agreement on this please?" Kagome sighed; she still felt unbearably tired. "I prefer Kagome."

"Kagome?" The miko jumped; startled as Inu-no-Tashio murmured her name. His deep voice vibrated her small body with it being so near his. "Allow me." Turning his attention to Akin he smiled a slight. "Call the Lady what she likes."

"Yes my Lord." Akin bowed deeply before standing at attention. Somehow human females always got their way when it came to these youkai in the Inu family. So strange; but he would not judge. If it weren't for Inu-no-Tashio he'd have died as a hatchling and after his own father passed the dog demon taught him many things besides battle: knowledge, a sense of belonging, compassion and sense of justice. In short he owed much to the Tashio clan; he wouldn't be fickle and forget. 

"Kagome; have you seen Lord Inuyasha?" The girl then spied Myouga sitting on the dog general's shoulder. A happy smile lit her countenance. 

"Ah; Myouga!" She quickly shook the greeting off and remembered to answer his question. "Yes actually… not but a couple of days ago. Why?"

"You'll be seeing him shortly." Inuyasha's father answered.

Blue eyes glowed in surprise. "Oh? How soon?" She needed to be ready for his demands and possible shouting. 

"He's about ten seconds off." The demon's eyes seemed amused but Kagome didn't have time to focus on that right then. 

Ten seconds! She gasped as she jumped upward before suddenly plummeting back down to the warmth of whatever she sat in. Looking down immediately the miko 'eeped' again. There sitting around her waist were a set of fabulous furs and upon further inspection these furs were actually connected to the two son's father. She was wrapped in his tail… Oh dear… "I am… so sorry." Kagome couldn't believe she was just sitting there cuddled up his tail. Oh; she'd slept on it too! By the Gods she hoped she hadn't drooled. That would be so embarrassing. 

"It's of no consequence miko." The Inu youkai unwound her from his tail, standing her on her own two feet. "I'd done the deed myself; I shouldn't have but you'd seemed cold." 

"No; it's fine. I just feel bad… You were reduced to a cover…" Pink lit her features which caused laughter to erupt from the demon lord. 

"It was my decision; I rather like being a cover for beautiful young ladies." He winked at her and tilted his head in the direction Inuyasha showed himself from, indicating he was just trying to piss his son off.

"Yeah 'cause you're a sick old bastard." The hanyou grumbled as he strolled into the clearing. Once he'd smelt his father he'd slowed down enough so that he wouldn't come barging in like a mad man.

He didn't miss the pain that flashed in Kagome's eyes as he set Kikyo on the ground. But he wouldn't mention it either. Kikyo had assured him that Kagome's heart would hurt in the beginning but that she would heal once Sesshoumaru and she became closer. "So; who the hell's that?" Pointing his thumb in the warrior's direction while stepping further into the small patch of sunlit area Inuyasha held out Kagome's bag for her to take.

"When did you get this?" Confusion slid through her blue eyes as she took the light pack. Everyone must have used what they'd needed or else it'd have been a lot heavier.

"He got it from us!" Sango huffed as she, the monk and fire neko padded into the clearing. "And then he sped off at a pace we couldn't keep up with." 

"Not my fault that you're a weak human." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Kilala couldn't even keep up with you!" Sango growled in frustration before knocking him to the side. He made an indignant sound in the back of his throat before standing straight again. "Are you alright Kagome?"

As Sango approached the Inu youkai didn't miss this demon slayer eyeing him wearily but paid it no mind. Kagome saw it too and of course would. "I'm fine Sango; this is Inu-no-Tashio by the way." She'd thought she'd seen him before but all she really saw was a bright light of a soul at the end of the battle with Sounga. The same could be said of the monk. They'd never really gotten a good glimpse of him like Kagome, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had.

"Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's father?" Miroku asked in surprise, finally given a chance to speak. It certainly looked like he could be both of the brother's father by his features. But the Lord had been dead for some two hundred years; it was impossible.

The demon ignored most of them, sensing Kagome would answer. He was more interested to see what she'd say anyway. "The one an only." She replied with a smile. "Though… I really don't know how he's alive either…" She quickly turned her attention to the Inu lord, indicating she wanted an answer. She got it from who she hadn't expected.

"Look he was brought back by a scroll in Naraku's holding or something… A lot of demons are being returned from the dead that way. I don't know why so whatever. You have your answer. What I wanna know is who the hell is this guy?" Inuyasha growled towards Akin who stepped from the shadows; ready to defend his Lord if need be. The hanyou may be his son but Sesshoumaru had attacked his father before; it was better to be on the safe side with brash young youkai, even if they were only half bred. 

"Oh sorry!" Kagome came toward Inuyasha. "This is Akin; he saved my life." She said, gesturing with her hand in the youkai's general direction before glaring at the hanyou and whispering fiercely. "And since he saved my life try to be nice for once!" 

The hanyou was at a loss for words for a second. "Well how the hell was I supposed to know he saved your life?" Glaring down at the miko's blue grey eyes he huffed. 

"Well I don't know but he is in the company of your father; do you really think he could be that horrible?" Kagome looked at him like he was stupid; he hated it when she did that.

Taking a sniff in the demons direction before looking at her again, Inuyasha answered. "Yeah." Kagome looked like she was about to blow a fuse but before she had time Inuyasha caught on to something rather important. "Kagome," the words were dangerous and slow. "Who was it that attacked you?" Sesshoumaru, he noticed, was no where near here. His scent only on Kagome but being replaced by time; lots of time.

The color drained from her face. She hadn't thought he would ask that question and if she answered Inuyasha would surely try to kill the man or he'd do his best not to allow her near him. Though… She highly doubted Sesshoumaru would come around her anyway. He was so angry that it would be impossible; but she still wouldn't tell Inuyasha who.

Things were indeed becoming rather interesting. Inu-no-Tashio moved to the side a step in order to see the miko's face better. "Kagome; who was it?" His son was growing agitated; he'd been like this with Izayoi. But looking at the way he'd glanced in the undead miko's eyes as he placed her on her feet it suggested that not Kagome but Kikyo was his chosen. 

"Look," She hissed with a surprising amount of anger. "I'm alright now so just drop it." 

"Who Kagome?" He stepped forward another step, not noticing Akin move to step behind him. Sango gripped her weapon and Miroku touched his beads lightly. The sons father quickly intervened, signaling his soldier to back down. Being a dragon youkai he could sense that something very bad was about to happen between the two but he would listen to his lord.

Sango and Miroku quickly relaxed only to notice the argument had become a little more heated. "Look Inuyasha, I said to drop it!" 

Kami why couldn't he just listen to her, just once? "Tell me Kagome, who was it?" They were both stubborn and growing tired of this 'avoid who the bad guy is' game. 

"Why, so you can go on a rampage and attack him?" She'd flung her arms out of both sides of her, palms spread. She clearly saw the answer in his eyes. Yes; let him go bash that sorry bastard in the head a few times. "No, I don't think so." 

Something flashed across his face, like severe rage when he calmed just as quickly. Kagome watched the realization light his eyes and the hate burn deeply there. "It was Sesshoumaru wasn't it?"

Kagome swallowed, she didn't know what to say. She couldn't very well lie to him, he'd know. "I knew it!" Growling he turned away from her; Tetsuiga gripped tightly within his clawed hand. 

"It was an accident Inuyasha!" Kagome grasped his haori sleeve, trying to pull him to a halt. The fear in her voice caught him off guard. He stopped only to turn heel and come inches from her face with his. Kagome was dazed for a moment as his warm breath tickled her skin. She remembered a time when she wished she could be this close…

But she was soon brought from her musings by his enraged voice. "Accident my ass!" Those amber eyes grew hard with resentment. "He never does anything on accident Kagome; if he tried to hurt you it was filled with the intent to kill." 

"But he didn't kill me!" Kagome's spiritual power was rising along with her emotions. Not being a trained miko meant that with her rising emotion her power spilt. It was dangerous and being half human Inuyasha had no idea what could happen.

"Only because that demon there saved you!" Inuyasha pointed out what she'd said earlier; there was no way she'd win this time. He'd pinned her beyond all reasons but she had to try with the only hope she had left.

"Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru wouldn't have killed me. I know he wouldn't have!" Her eyes were pleading; she didn't want Sesshoumaru hurt. 

"How the Hell could you have _known_? You don't know nothin' with it come to him! He's cold and ruthless; he'll kill anyone who gets in his way." Couldn't she just see it; understand? He was trying to protect her from his brother; Kikyo was wrong. The bastard would hurt Kagome. "And that means you too Kagome. He doesn't love you." 

The miko fell back a step. "Inuyasha… how…?" Her eyes flashed to Kikyo.

"She told me so you wouldn't have to." The pain was there in his voice, over shadowed by anger but Kagome easily heard it. "But she and you are wrong. He doesn't love you yet and if he tried to kill you he never will." 

"You tried to kill me…" Her words were a whisper; heart ache breaking the once rising spiritual power into nothing. Everyone in the clearing felt the thickness in the air… They were finally getting to this part of their life, where they would realize and move on.

Inuyasha took a step back, turning his head away from her before staring at the ground. "That was different…" He wouldn't hurt Kagome now but Sesshoumaru would never be that way. He hated humans to much. 

"How Inuyasha?" Tears welt up in her eyes as the hanyou before her spoke those deep fears aloud. "How's it different?" She didn't want to hear anymore that Sesshoumaru may not care for her now as she seen because he had witnessed something he hated. She just wanted to find something true. Inuyasha had Kikyo and she was already falling for the demon lord. Couldn't she find someone and hold onto them? Why did everything always have to mess up for her?

"It just is." Kagome was fast becoming a mess of despair. He didn't like it; it hurt him. Kagome didn't talk only kept her fists clenched tightly as her form shook. Inuyasha could see the pain and confusion clearly. She didn't know what to do anymore; these visions were beginning to confuse her between dreams, possibilities and realities. "Kagome." His voice was gentle but demanding and the change sent a spike of sorrow through Kikyo. 

His clawed hand touched her chin, thumb quietly touching the back of a jaw after a moment. "Stop hurting yourself by hoping…" How could she have fallen so deep this fast; she'd only been alone with his brother for a little less than a month. Seeing the future; could it be so powerful? It made him wonder what she'd seen.

"Don't hurt him…" Her arms were around Inuyasha's torso in a second. "Please don't hurt him Inuyasha…" The hanyou was torn then; indecision wracked his brain. Her trembling body and tight arms spoke of how much she wanted his promise but the fact that she was in danger once meant she would be again. What was he supposed to do now?

**Else Where**

Sesshoumaru felt himself also torn and it was ridiculous. Should he find if the miko were alright or should he simply ignore this strange ache? Turning his eyes to Rin's happily playing form he found she would have no sense of how to be a young woman. That was not approvable and in that vision he had shared with the miko it was said the child had her influence. 

Was it truly inevitable; would he see the miko again whether he wanted to or not? Preposterous. He, Lord of the Western Lands, would not be reduced to some play thing of the human miko known as Kagome or to fate. He would not return to her and he would not belittle himself. He was a proud youkai, he could handle this and falling prey was not an option. With space between them he was certain these flutters of her would disperse and leave him as he was. 

Happy to be single.

"Rin, we are leaving." Sesshoumaru stood from the place he'd been relaxing and began to walk towards the forest. Thoughts plagued his mind so much so that he wouldn't have noticed whether the child followed him or not. Kagome was a time consuming human whether in his presence or not. How irritating. 

Somehow shaking the thought of her from his mind was more difficult than he'd had liked. Somehow he had the instinct that it was for a reason that she continued to annoy him as she did; that something was going to happen to the miko. Why should it matter to him if anything attacked the human? She would die of either old age or in the battle against Naraku. Eventually she would succumb to death as every other human would so there was no real point in prolonging it. 

The scroll pulsed in his robes; it was a warning. He narrowed his eyes towards the parchment. Glancing around him with burning amber eyes he soon sensed it. A youkai was near by and stalking him as if he were prey. It was to his right; deep in the thick, dark brush. 

"Do not move Rin." Jaken squawked at his lord's deadly tone and Rin stilled mid step. She didn't dare blink or exhale. This had happened before, something was near but she had all faith in her Lord.

"Hhhello little onessss." The voice cooed; suddenly beside the child and toad. Rin did not move as commanded even when the beast's foul breath sighed across her cheeks. Jaken did the opposite and leapt backward screaming bloody murder. 

"_What?_" Shock found the demon lord before Sesshoumaru quickly struck his venomous whip, barely missing his foe. He'd never met a snake youkai that moved so swiftly. It was as if he were not in contact with the ground at all.

Crackling his energy the demon summoned Ah-Un. He had sent them to track down Totosai but they wouldn't have gotten far and with this youkai moving so quickly he wanted Jaken and Rin away from this forest. 

"Very niccce Ssssesssshhhhoumaru…" A dark chuckle left the constantly changing directions. "You're much quicker thhan Naraku sssaid you were."

"What is it the hanyou wants now?" Sesshoumaru called dangerously; a threat laced his tone. 

"The death of sssomeone you know." Sesshoumaru's eyes stayed focused on the different points he caught glimmers of scales at but he thought of Rin or Jaken. What would be the hope in killing either of them? Wouldn't Naraku wish his death or someone of greater stature? Someone like Kagome?

But Kagome was not with him. She should be in no danger so why when he though of her did his heart constrict with some unknown knowledge? A growl almost left his abdomen; nearly flooding his chest. This was becoming absurd; he would not dare feel these strange stirrings for the human any longer! Fear should not capture him nor worry. He should feel nothing! Red dared to invade the edges of his eyes.

"Thhhe hhhanyou wantsss thhe miko dead and all of hhher alliessss." His heart constricted again; the damn thing was annoying him. Maybe he could rip it out later. "But do not worry; you will be lassst dog demon. I hhave much more important thhhingsss to catch." Another chuckled left his throat. "Now that thhanksss to you I hhave hher sssccent." His body blew by in a flash. "I am known as Tokaruman." 

Sesshoumaru was nearly knocked back by the force of it and Rin tipped over. The track this snake demon left was wide; it was very old and very dangerous. That was the name of a snake youkai that when it had perished long ago it had done so for power; it had overtaken the underworld. His eyes followed where he'd disappeared. Damn that miko to hell. She would be the death of him, surely. 

Taking Rin and Jaken with his arm the dog demon leapt into the air, placing them on Ah-Un who had just arrived. "Stay in the air for long periods. Touch down only during daylight, near human villages in large fields." With that the youkai vanished. 

"Jaken-sama?" Rin asked after a moment. "Where is Lord Sesshoumaru going?" 

"I do not know Rin." Where indeed would the Tai youkai fly to? Surely not off to save that human female. 

**Else Where**

"Kagome, I don't understand… Sesshoumaru?" Sango's voice was more than just surprised but appalled. Did her friend have such horrible taste?

"Um… yeah…" Kagome murmured nervously. "I hadn't expected it either; it was in that vision I wouldn't tell you guys about and I've had more since then… It was all about him and me." Kagome looked at the ground, confusion displayed across her face. 

"So you don't understand how it'll happen do you?" Sango looked towards the monk gratefully; glad he decided not to come over.

"No I don't… Not on his part anyway…" Blue orbs softened with sadness and aching. 

The demon slayers eyes bulged. "Kagome… Do you really already love him?" Kagome lifted her head to the girl's eyes quickly, snapping it up so fast it hurt. Oh yes; it was time to change the subject to much safer grounds.

"Where's Shippo at?" She asked sheepishly; knowing full and well that they'd had probably dropped him off at Keade's.

"He's with Keade." Sango said in annoyance. "Now don't try to change the subject again Kagome; do you really love him that much?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Inuyasha and Akin didn't seem too surprised but Miroku certainly was as he watched the demon dog before him. His expression and very mannerisms had changed drastically once Sango and Kagome left for their private discussion. He'd begun to thoroughly find any information about Naraku that he could. "You have sensed along the eastern winds that the scent of many powerful demons that wish for her blood are approaching, correct?" 

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah but we can't take 'em all down at once." His eyes found his father's. "Not even you could handle them easily." 

"You will need to split up." The dog demon said quickly after casting Inuyasha a wry glance. 

"But they're mainly after Kagome, we should stay together in order to protect her." Inuyasha growled in anger and in confusion. Why the hell was his father going to leave her unguarded?

"Akin will do his best; but they will all search for other first in order to case her out. None are so brash as to simply attack…" Rethinking the scent he'd smelt Sesshoumaru's father corrected himself. "Well… there might be one." 

"Who may My Lord?" Miroku asked in hushed tones.

"Have you heard the legend of Tokaruman?" The dog demon's eyes grew grave at the thought of this youkai.

"Surely it can not be him!" Miroku stepped away in awe; drawing the girls attention. Something was up.

"You humans die so quickly that fact becomes legend by word of mouth." Inuyasha's father rumbled dryly. "But he comes to take the miko's life and is fast approaching. He will be here very shortly; so I think we should remove your friend."

"I would not." Inuyasha turned in surprise as Kikyo spoke in deadly tones. 

"But why Kikyo?" Surely she did not want Kagome to die… Did she?

"My reincarnation is far stronger than you would think but, she should se this battle to the end." Being who he was Inuyasha naturally went to protest but she held her hand up to silence him. Needless to say, it did its job perfectly. "Her desire to live is far stronger than you think but it also may truly wake her miko abilities. That's something she must be prepared for in the battle of Naraku. She will need control over them."

Kagome and Sango leapt up quickly. "It would be too late for her to leave now." Akin answered, glancing at the nervous hanyou. 

"I know that damn it." Inuyasha bit back a growl of frustration and only hoped Kikyo was right. "Kagome; get your bow!" His voice brought her back into reality. 

"What's coming?" She asked as she ran nearly to where he stood. Whatever it was; it was unbelievably strong, nearly making her quake. She felt the wood hum at her touch as she lifted the bow from the ground; her spiritual power reacting to it with zero hesitation.

"Something bad…" He growled. He'd never heard the legend that his father mentioned but to him it sounded like the grating of a snakes scales moving across the ground. 

The foliage opened suddenly as something tore through it with a menacing laugh, coming close to actually snapping the Miko with its jaws. Kagome's eyes widened and swirled with spiritual energy; the blue becoming almost as bright as the tender sky with clouds of endless grey. "Ssssuch pretty dressss miko…" It laughed as it watched her tremble through red eyes. His fangs elongated and venom dripped in burning pools on the ground.

Its spike's running down most of his length drew upward sharply and his body flared with immense power. Kagome trembled as she heard the screams of a thousand souls devoured in the body of his, begging her to come to them so they may be saved while his bowels desired to feed from her energy. She could see what it wanted from her; the thing was the worst of all sinners. "Your… Tokaruman…" Her voice wavered with fear; blinding fear as she remembered the legend and the nightmares she would have as a child of a demon snake swarming young women to devour their innocence and their very life force so they may never reincarnate; only power him through out eternity. He'd defeated thousands of miko's in this manner; taking them with those eyes of his and brain washing those into doing whatever he so pleased. 

He had once been a protector of all men; the kindest and most resourceful of all demons. He saw no shame in allying himself with small mortals that were so much weaker than his kind but one day it was said he turned malicious for power and dove into Hell, leaving humans vulnerable to attack. After that, every fifty years or so he would return to take the souls of the purest priestesses. 

"And you aarrrre Kagome." His hissing voice whispered seductively, eyes flashing hypnotically. "Protect usss miko." Kagome shuddered as a barrier rose from her soul of its own accord. His age and experience prevented her wild and untamed abilities from denying his demands.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha growled in anger; rushing forward with the red Tetsuiga. He'd struck down upon it but was only thrown back forcefully.

"I… don't… want… to die…" Kagome murmured, still conscious enough to speak. Her arms shook as he told her silently to drop her weapon. She did as was demanded while fear danced all through her aura.

"Do not worry hhumannn; you will not die ssso sssooon." Something perverse sparkled there as he approached her slowly. His tail wrapped around her body and lifted her quietly into the air so he may look upon her easily. 

She needed to stall him; keep him at bay. Inuyasha would figure out how to help her, she was sure of it. But what could she say to calm him…? What would stop him? She blurted the first thing that came to her mind but even now her speech was slow. "Why did you… stop… protecting them…?" Kagome's voice asked in a whisper.

"You want to know of thhat old ssstory?" He laughed then; smart human trying to still his intentions. "In thhe beginning of time whhhen man was young I indeed protected him by the shade of the acacia treee. A miko stole my coold hhheart but hheee, a mere hhuman, took hhher to the nether world after ssstripping her of innoccencce. I followed." 

"Then why… Are you doing these things…?" She whispered painfully as his tail constricted around her small body. He knew she was still stalling but he also sensed the genuine curiosity and her friends could do nothing so he may as well entertain her. "All of those miko's… you took their… their first time and… you ate them… She wouldn't have…"

"I devoured them becausse it isss the only way to revive hher foolish mortal. By sullying thhheir miko powersss as hhheersssss had been sshe can be revived." Kagome hadn't heard that part of the legend, about his lover. Now it made sense why every fifty or so years he would rise from his kingdom in Hell and devour innocent women's souls, among other things. Her eyes softened even as he held her so near those deadly jaws. Her aura exuded sudden kindness. For a moment he let himself slacken his hold.

"I… I could help…" She whispered as her body was weakening against its restraint. 

The thought of this human aiding him… It made him wonder. Could she truly help him? Would she revive his lover after all he'd done to her kind? 

The hope died. No; she would kill him if he gave her the chance. 

"I will not believe your liessss!" It hissed suddenly; she'd struck a cord as green flashed in its red eyes. She'd struck a deep embedded emotion, momentary hope. "No more ssstalling child!"

Kagome's eyes grew wide as his fangs pierced her lungs; poison filling every inch of her body immediately. How did that go wrong so fast? She understood he was a sinner but she'd wanted to help… Couldn't he see that? She really should stop trying with people; it just wasn't working out.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed as he rushed forward again; hoping beyond hope that he could reach her but her barrier did not fall. 

**Else Where**

Sesshoumaru was running at full speed but knew he was far behind this demon snake. He'd probably be too late but something drove him onward. Anger raced through him as he felt him self split again; stop or continue? Save her or be done with the miko? 

He shouldn't keep moving; she should die for thinking that they could be as one. It was preposterous and revolting. He would not allow it; the foolish mortal would not weaken him; if it was weakness. 

"Kagome!" The dog demon could hear his enraged brothers shout echo through the land. If he were there then she should eventually be saved but… this scent. Her blood and fierce poison; had the serpent bit her? His eyes tinted over with a pinkish hue as his demon began to unleash its self in order to boost his momentum. "_Damn mortal._" Something was screaming for him to drive himself further than he already was and though Sesshoumaru should be disgusted with the urge he did not focus on anything but the sound of another heart beat. The very sound alarmed him in ways it shouldn't but again he did not notice as something near fear for that beating muscle drove him.

That heart; it was Kagome's and this far off he could hear it dieing. 

* * *

Sorry if the ending is a little rushed; I'm typing this one up as quickly as I can because I have got to get a project done! Thanks for the reviews; hope you guys like this one!


	17. Chapter 17

Here it is everyone; I hope you enjoy it. I like the last part the most… I hope you do too… It's insightful to a character.

* * *

Sesshoumaru felt as if he were standing still; as though he wasn't moving with enough speed. Kagome was in danger, dieing, but he thought he wouldn't reach her before she was consumed. Sesshoumaru believed that he, a Taiyoukai, would not be able to save her bleeding life. It was an unacceptable feeling; one that burned him in every inch of his self. He had to protect her; he would.

The malicious thoughts towards her from earlier died away with little notice as he was suddenly wide eyed to the fierce protectiveness he could and did feel for her. In that tiny second compared to his long life Sesshoumaru felt more whole than he had in many long years; maybe the most he had ever felt. This too, went unnoticed.

The straight path that Tokaruman had left was followed without deviation. Sesshoumaru strained against his inner demon as he sped along the uneven ground; it was trying to break free but he couldn't loose total control. If he did without complete consent in the first place he may wind up killing the woman he wished to save.

That outcome was also unacceptable.

A scream pierced the air before Sesshoumaru rushed through the final foliage; white light blinding him for a moment. But what he saw afterward made his skin crawl and the inner restraints begin to truly snap. His mind was not ready to control the beast any longer, nor was it willing.

Kagome's body was coiled by that large youkai and it was doing it's best to remove the final stitches of clothing. The only pieces that remained were ones he could not see from his vantage point. The thought of her naked, sliding against this demon's scaly skin most unwillingly disgusted him, enraged him and burned his soul as it had never been burned. "_**Bastard**_." Sesshoumaru's voice hissed against the air; his breath visible even in springs light as the heat began to rise in his body. Acid burned through the thick veins that pulsed along every inch of his being.

It was dangerous to make the Taiyoukai so angry; someone to do so must have a wish of death.

Inuyasha had been surprised to see his brother so disheveled and to notice how ragged his breathing was. Normally the youkai was rather careful in his appearance, never to let one see what he truly felt. But here he was, turned almost into his truest form and even cursing. Sesshoumaru rarely spoke such words aloud; he was truly pissed or maybe beyond that. It was unnerving to gaze at his brother while he was in such a state. If the man lost every sense, even the small he was barely holding onto, who would he attack next? Inuyasha tightened his hold on Tetsuiga in case he would find use in it.

The hanyou didn't catch Sango's glance to Miroku; clear shock written there. "Do you think he feels the same…?" Sango whispered with lingering uncertainty. For the demon lord to be so openly enraged it must mean that he loved the girl.

Miroku took his blue eyes off of the demons before him, brows knitting as he considered. "Yes... I think that maybe instinctively he's realized it but once he is under control he will deny everything he feels now." Sango nodded, agreeing.

"It's just so strange to see this… I mean I thought Kagome would always love Inuyasha…" The last part became more hushed but everyone easily heard it though they paid little mind. This scene was far to interesting though Inuyasha didn't hide the grimace that came to his features. Still, he would otherwise do nothing but watch Sesshoumaru, Kagome and the serpent.

"Maybe, Sango, fate's been hiding its true intent for a time. Maybe she was meant to help our half bred friend before finding true love herself." Miroku was no longer watching her as he spoke, but Sango kept her brown eyes on him for a moment; softening. He was so wise sometimes; serious and helpful. This side of Miroku is one she respected and adored; it was a part she felt in awe of.

Kagome's head lulled to the side; blurry eyes catching the form of who spoke. She'd hoped it was him though it sounded nothing like his usual stoic tones. "How nicccce of you to join ussss mongrel." The snake said slowly before turning his attention to the miko; not worried about the dog demons lack of self control. "Who'd have thought you'd care." Her barrier would hold his snarling at bay just long enough. Turning his attention back to the fading miko, sliding his tail's tip beneath a strap to tear it he hissed slowly mainly to himself. As if it was a reminder. "After your deathhh I will need only two more ssssoulsss for hhheer."

Kagome didn't listen to this, only seeing Sesshoumaru. It felt so wonderful to look at him even when he was half crazed. The beauty Sesshoumaru seemed to hold appeared far more dangerous now that he allowed himself to be lost in a sea of blinding madness. And, was it all for her? Something swelled inside her breast; euphoria? Paying no heed to the snake as it tightened around her small, nimble body Kagome instead tried to smile at him through the pain, she wanted him to see how happy she was that he was here with her in what could be her final moments. But the Taiyoukai didn't miss what the youkai said, not a single word.

Sesshoumaru's eyes darkened to a deep burgundy, almost becoming black with the madness that was over taking him. Everyone stared in awe, with the exception of Kikyo. She had sensed him coming; that is why she forced her hand. Sesshoumaru would discover true power once his heart opened to the miko and she would also realize her ultimate level once along side the demon lord. There would have been little other way to pull the two near one another in time for the final battle against Naraku. They had needed this.

"_**She will not die!**_" Sesshoumaru snapped; fangs lengthening while his markings grew jagged. Anger burned through him along with hate. The fierceness of his protective streak was not unnoticed. Inuyasha remained motionless though he wanted to still bash his brother's head in for hurting the miko, not realizing how closely the pain Sesshoumaru caused her was similar to the type he had ensnared her in during their travels with one another.

"Sesshoumaru…" Kagome whispered weakly; sounds of pain slipping between her parted lips as her hand stretched itself out to him. Her fingers spread as tears welt in her eyes. He came back; it was all she needed in these last moments.

His heart stilled for a beat as it unsteadily jarred, amber appearing in a sea of dark blood. She'd called to him, her voice filled with pain but tinted with great joy and devotion. It relieved him somewhat, the blood pounding a little more slowly as another heat seared him. "_**Kagome…**_" He whispered; eyes lidded while he relaxed a slight. "_**Come back to me**_." His demand was non-negotiable.

Her blue eyes let the tears fall as her heart sang; he wanted her. Even if it were only because he acted on instinct alone, Sesshoumaru still wanted her for this instant. A moment was all she needed because it may be all she had. She wriggled without really paying heed to the snake wound around her. "I'm…. stuck…" Her breath was leaving her; Tensegia pulsed nervously.

The snake moved it's self to its highest height possible as most predators do in order to intimidate another opponent which was when something snapped to attention in him as he stared at the pair. This was more than alliance wasn't it? The way the demons aura swam in calm motion; though still filled with rigidness, spoke clearly that these two had to be fairly close for such feeling and ease to occur in a rather dangerous situation. "Loverssss?" The snake gaped in surprise, nearly releasing her as flashes of his dark haired mate reared against him. Suddenly the decision of whether or not to kill her became muddied.

Would Chiero forgive him for this? Cheiro is said like Share-o

"_**Then I will come to get you.**_" Sesshoumaru ignored the serpent as he stepped forward; nearing the barrier. Kagome shuddered in her holding, whimpering because she could not speak. She didn't want Sesshoumaru injured by her purity. Closing her eyes tightly she prayed to the Gods that he would be alright because it was obvious he would not hesitate.

Inuyasha moved forward as he was surprised by his brother's stupidity. Didn't he realize that this barrier was a miko's; he'd be killed. "Hey Se…" As he began to call he suddenly felt a cold hand grasp his shoulder. Gold eyes met brown. "Kikyo; he'll be killed."

"Watch them Inuyasha; this is the purest sort of love." She turned her attention back to the barrier. "It is the rarest; between a miko and a demon."

What was she saying? He knew… they cared for each other, even if one didn't want to admit it because that person was an idiot. But a demon and a miko were filled with very different powers. Kagome would kill him on accident; it would hurt her if the moron died.

He sighed and stilled, Kikyo said it would be fine so he would stay. Inuyasha just hoped his chosen mate was not wrong. He couldn't contain the uneasiness that moved about in him.

"My Lord?" Akin questioned, moving a step towards Sesshoumaru as the son began to approach the barrier.

"Stay your hand; let him go." Inu-no-Tashio was surprised to find how much his pure blood boy, the one who hated humans the most, cared for this mortal. But it was not unwelcome. "If they truly love one another he should come from this unharmed."

"How so?" Inuyasha said, turning toward his father. "She's a miko and he's a Taiyoukai."

"Just watch." Inuyasha wanted to grumble but did as was told. Dam old man could tell him something at least.

Tokaruman watched the demon carefully as his eyes flashed between red and green. Something was reviving inside of him; it was life wasn't it? Of course his heart was beating but the life that entered him now was as though his soul had opened its warmth again.

But he couldn't allow it; she deserved revival. She was taken from him in an unforgivable manner and had not the chance to live as she deserved. Tightening his grip about the miko he still felt his certainty wavering. He had never once felt unjustified by his actions after his lovers death; so why now? Was she so powerful a priestess to change his mind or was it simply her soul was as pure as his lovers?

Kagome gasped; drawing his attention back into reality. The barrier wavered easily, allowing Sesshoumaru passage. The dog demons eyes hadn't left the miko's, the amber watching her carefully. Kagome seemed so at ease in his grasp; acting as though he didn't exist. She was wrapped in her demon's gaze; she could care less if she were saved now that she had seen the last thing she would ever need to see.

That's what it was then; that's what made him waver. It was their love; he wasn't entirely sure he could destroy this bond so similar to one he had shared willingly. But if he didn't what was the point in fighting all this time?

"She wouldn't have wanted you too."

Tokaruman lifted his gaze upon hearing a feminine voice outside of the barrier. A miko that looked exactly as Kagome watched him; he could see she was not among the living. "Hhhow would you know what my mate would hhave wanted undead hhhuman?"

"Because I've seen her." Kikyo answered knowingly. And she had; deep in meditation once she had a vision of this day from a miko taken to hell. She had said she did not want Tokaru, her personal name for him, to kill the miko. Chiero was afraid for the Taiyoukai; he would be in deep pain without the miko. His loss would wound him so much that he would become a white ghost among the mists of forests; living eternity wishing that he could change the day he'd said he'd never love a human. With the loss of her life he would then realize what she meant; a devastating turn and the miko that had died such a wretched death before being drug to hell still could not stand to see others hurt.

The snake closed his eyes tightly; the miko was not lying… He could smell the truth from her even if he didn't want to. Kagome was third to the last… And then she could be revived to live with him once again. "_It's not what I want._" Her voice came from no where, surprising him. He felt himself giving up after all this time.

How could he though? It wasn't… right… He should keep fighting and taking. There would have been no point… But she wanted him to give in and he was doing this for her wasn't he? Anger and despair lashed through him; what had he done?

He betrayed all of man because one man betrayed him. His eyes shut tightly; no one could forgive him of this trespass. But… Shouldn't he definitely continue because of it? "_Please… No more Tokaru… No more._" Could he have, he'd taken his head and smashed it against something very sturdy. Damn all of this to Hell, damn everything he'd ever done! Just damn it!

Sesshoumaru's amber eyes widened a slight as Kagome's body slid in his line of vision; being uncoiled slowly. Narrowing them again, the golden hue turning almost black as he watched the snake, he felt her body slide ever closer. It was this simple? He would still kill the demon for harming her but he gave her up just like this and so gently. It made no sense what so ever.

Sesshoumaru encircled his arms around Kagome's small body before glaring at the snake demon again. Her barrier was still in place. "Why return her with little fight against this Sesshoumaru?" The red was beginning to dissipate while curiosity and relief swept him.

"My mate sssstopped me." His eyes had become the greenest of all green Sesshoumaru had ever seen. Not quite a dark forest but not as bright as a lime either. And that voice that hissed so angrily was almost silent now, gentle and humming. Miroku and Sango, though hateful of him because of what he had done to Kagome, felt themselves relax as well. It was as though someone switched off the bad ass, powerful switch or something. Kikyo had… done all of that with only words? His gentleness surprised them.

It was no wonder man once trusted him so.

"After all of this time though…" Miroku said beyond the barrier. "Why would you listen to her now?"

"I wasss prejudiccce against man after what one hhad done and after yearsss of pain I eventually locked away the part of myssself willing to lissten." He sighed as he looked at Kagome, Sesshoumaru and then at Kikyo. "I never exxxpected my passt to return to me in an unpredictable form."

"You've calmed so much." Inu-no-Tashio stepped forward, Myouga instantly disappearing. He wasn't surprised. "It is because you heard her voice?"

The snake youkai nodded. "It isss amazzzing what a loversss voicce can do; no?" The dog demon nodded in agreement.

"I do not care what it is you heard that transformed you; your trespass against the lady will earn you a passage to hell." Sesshoumaru murmured with little care in his voice; as if he were talking of the weather.

"Se-Sesshoumaru… No…" Kagome mumbled almost incoherently. He could be so terribly cruel sometimes; it vexed her greatly. This demon was doing these things to revive his lover; Kagome could understand that to an extent. She didn't want to harm him with such a drastic measure just because he had done something he now regretted.

"You are a fool." He replied with a quirk of his silvery brow. Even now she wished to give this beast forgiveness while she were still dieing. Kagome was truly strange.

Couldn't he be sweet for two and half minutes at least…? She just wanted him to hold her… maybe kiss her. She'd been through hell. "No, you are." She groaned in a pathetic voice of anger. Both eyebrows arched then; surprise shown for a moment before he contained it.

She was a strange human indeed.

Air shifted around the snake suddenly as he transformed into a humanoid state; surprising even Kikyo. He was a foot taller than Sesshoumaru with long russet brown hair and peculiar eyes. Scales still lined some of his neck and a few layered his hands. "Allow me to remove the poisson before you decccide to kill me dog demon or she will not ssurvive a moment longer." Moving his hand over her without question Tokaruman's green eyes were surrounded by a sea of yellow as his fingers grew bright red.

Kagome coughed and wheezed with great pain as the burning liquid escaped her lungs and insides. Shuddering, the miko gripped Sesshoumaru's collar with weak hands. She moved her face upward until her nose rested beneath his chin and cries of pain escaped almost silently.

Sesshoumaru watched the youkai before him carefully, should he try anything suspicious the demon lord would strike him down with zero hesitation. Stiffening as she jolted suddenly he realized how strange it felt to have Kagome so close against him as she was but he didn't show his discomfort. The only true thing that bothered him was how nice it could feel, the relief it gave him to have her so near his person. For the Taiyoukai all of these new feelings were definitely odd.

A sigh left her body as the pain disappeared and the barrier fell. Kagome slumped wearily in Sesshoumaru arms, eyes fluttering closed before her breathing became steady and rhythmic. She looked beautiful and at peace.

Frustrating human.

"If you wissh my death sstill I would undersstand." The snake youkai did not bow to the demon nor did he look away. He stared Sesshoumaru directly in the eyes, no fear; there was only acceptance.

Sesshoumaru considered replying to his comment, beginning to speak when a wind whipped about in the clearing. It smelt of some odd flower he had never scented before and of mountains. It was a powerful scent, heady and sweet. He closed his eyes for a moment as it washed over him before he returned his attention to the youkai before him.

Tokaruman's eyes stared widely at the leaving fragrance. "You're lover has begged for your life though with a snake's hearing I would doubt you heard what she spoke."

"I did not." In his reply there was a waver; he obviously wished he had.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Indeed," His eyes bored coolly into the demons before him. "I was told that you are good at heart and that you would ally your self with this Sesshoumaru and Kagome against Naraku should I let you live." He looked over Kagome's countenance for an instant. "She also said that Kagome could assist you if you desired her still to walk this earth."

"What have you got to loose?" Asked Miroku while steeping forward with a jingle of his staff. "After all, you are indebted to Kagome now. Why not help us?"

**Else Where**

"Strange…" Goshin murmured as his brows knit together.

"What is it?" Tara asked, sitting up from where they were resting beside a small brook. Her hair was damp, the sunlight glistening through the droplets like thousands of tiny, sparkling diamonds. It took Goshin a moment to speak.

"That miko was near death when suddenly Tokaruman decided to reclaim his poison and heal her." He looked away from her in order to concentrate. "Though she will need rest for a few days for she had been so very near death. Her lungs are bruised from the burning of his acid."

"But why would he allow her to live? I thought he devoured miko's for some purpose that was of extreme importance." She stood calmly in her confused state, a glimmer of surprise flashed in her orbs.

"I'm not entirely sure; being so far off I can not hear what they've said; only smell things through the air." His large muscles rippled as Tara's small hands swept over the thick, tanned skin. She was behind him as she took comfort from the feel of his body; that serpent had been one of the most ruthless of the group. That miko must have quite a power to change ones mind; greater than Tokaruman's own.

"Should we approach her while she is still weakened?" Tara looked into his bright colored eyes, hoping he would agree.

"No;" He said slowly, seeming to consider if he were sure. "Let the others come near her, see how she defends herself." The young woman beside him turned her eyes away, so he wouldn't notice her disappointment or so she hoped.

Such false hope. He lifted her chin and gently captured her soft lips between his own. Her heart thudded uneasily as his actions caught her by surprise. Goshin was not normally one to show affection through sensual, loving caress. Her lips parted lightly and the sweet scent of her breath fanned over him; dizzying his mind into slowness.

But he pulled away soon after; too quickly in her mind. She'd only been with him once and it was because he'd been rather intoxicated; she wished to have him again but he was afraid that he would hurt her. And he had that evening beside the small pond surrounded by a field of moon flowers. Goshin was easily three foot taller than her and much, much broader. Naturally certain features of his physical, private appearance would be fairly impressive in its size.

She sighed sadly, it would be a long while before he probably would be willing to give into her pleas and settle her with children. "Do not be despaired dearest," He whispered as his green eyes darkened, showing the depth of his devotion. "I love you." Kissing her on her forehead he turned. "Come along love."

She followed, still hurt. She knew he loved her but having been with him two hundred years before they died made her really, really want to have at least one chance with him in case they should die…

**Else Where**

It felt like something cold was blowing against her face; causing shivers to run up her spine as a groan pressed against her lips. "Oh… I have such a headache…" It felt like someone was stabbing her in the center of her brain. Shifting more against the warmth of what she laid against Kagome sighed happily, smelling the scent of a deep forest and snow. That was such a wonderful scent and vaguely familiar.

Amber eyes watched the miko's movements carefully as he summoned his youkai around him to fly through the air in route toward a mountain that the serpent was leading them too. He'd heard of this place once before and knew the snake had not lied to him; it was a safer place that Kagome could be trained by him. Luckily enough he'd have to pass that well so he could send her home for a period. More than likely it would be of use to her weakened body.

The sun was setting across the horizon, giving the demon lord a warm, orange glow over his pale cheeks. The hue caused his amber eyes to seem molten, like lava which were the first things that Kagome saw. She'd fluttered awake and upon seeing his orbs watching her so carefully she blushed while staring in awe. She'd never seen him so beautiful before; it was stunning.

"Are you well?" Kagome's blushed deepened as he began to converse with her; showing some concern by asking how she felt.

"I…" Quickly she winced, her throat hurt far worse than she'd ever felt before. Sesshoumaru didn't miss the pain that flashed across her face but held back the urge to ask again if she were alright once it took her longer than a mere moment to continue. Humans were known to be stunned so much so by pain that they'd blank out. "I'm a little tired… and my throat kind of hurts. But I should be fine." She smiled at him; a smile of true happiness and relief.

He knew the feeling, though he may not like it. "Do not forget your head pain." He said, reminding her.

"Oh yeah…" She said nervously; the slight light that had played in his eyes let her know he'd been joking with her just a little. It was strange… was she still dreaming because just yesterday he'd said he'd never be close to a mortal… But this seemed kind of… close to her. But she could be wrong…

"What happened?" She asked, voice hoarse. The last thing she'd remembered was Sesshoumaru walking through the barrier… After that it became bleary.

Something that looked like anger flashed through his bright eyes before being shielded into nothing, though she could sense his irritation. "That serpent, Tokaruman, had poisoned you but the other undead miko mentioning his lover somehow made him waver in his decision and so he slid you to me." Kagome nodded eyes troubled. Sesshoumaru didn't kill him did he?

He didn't miss a beat. "The snake is living and has agreed to join in the fight against Naraku; even willing to aid somewhat in your training."

"So then… What will you do?" Kagome murmured, twiddling her fingers together. "And you can put me down you know, I'm sure carrying me is annoying you…"

"Train you." He said with narrowed eyes; thinking of how he would accomplish this without being purified though from earlier it didn't seem as though that were a problem. He continued shortly after his silent lapse. "If I let go of you miko, you would be dead." Kagome looked at him in confusion; not understanding. His eyes moved away from ahead of him and back to her; somehow she knew he was asking her to pay more attention to her surroundings. Kagome looked at the ground and realized it was rather far from them. Her hands tightened around Sesshoumaru and she came closer against him, fear spiking in her scent.

"Why'd you let me look!?" She asked in alarm; Kilala had never flown this high up! She honestly didn't even know he could fly but she wished she'd found out in a less shocking manner.

Sesshoumaru said nothing in regards to her question; no surprise there. "Stop your squirming or I will let go." He growled and was satisfied at how still she became. "You should not be surprised; I have taken to air once before with you accompanying me."

Kagome couldn't remember when at the moment and didn't care to try. She just wanted to keep her face against his neck; the folds of his silken kimono caressing her face lightly while her nose rubbed against his throat. The feel of her warm breath fanning across the exposed part of his throat sent chills through him and other feelings he wasn't quite accustomed too but he could guess what they were.

Sesshoumaru had no interest in sex with females just to rut; he felt it was below him. In his nine hundred or so years he had kept to this rule and never felt the need to be with another. He was determined to find a pure Inu youkai and mate with her to create a pure heir, which was all. No love, no companionship.

But now those suppressed emotions were rising against him in surprising ways. He fought them down, not easily, but he did. It was another reason to be irritated with this human. Keeping his eyes ahead of them he wondered why he were near in the first place; the youkai could no longer endanger Kagome but here he remained. Damn this new found bond, it wasn't easy to rid be of.

But Sesshoumaru had beaten other undefeatable odds before; he would again. Kagome should be no more difficult than most of the others; soon he would grow tired of her. Oh but that heat… Damn her.

Kagome had no idea what she was doing to him and it was probably good that she didn't or else she'd start squirming again. "Sesshoumaru, are we near the well?" She asked suddenly, pulling him from his somewhat hazed stupor.

Feeling foolish for his lack of attention he again narrowed his eyes. "I will touch down shortly and once that snake is distracted take you to it." He looked at her for a moment then, wanting her to know how serious he was of this next comment. "You shall return within four days."

Kagome nodded, it was a demand she would not disobey; the silken threat in his voice sending small waves of cold heat through her. He being so bad shouldn't make her feel so good… Resisting the urge to slap herself in irritation she instead remained quiet, watching as the final rays of sun died and wondered, if she didn't return within four days would he come to find her? Could he even pass through the well?

**Else Where**

"Naraku;" Kanna approached her half demon master; eyes void of everything which included reflection. He stood on his balcony; skin burned from where Hiso entered him and kimono opened widely to allow the pain a soothing relief. "You're fate continuously changes in the mirrors eyes. I can not see anything for certain anymore."

"I see. I was afraid of that." He whispered as a dark smile tilted his features. Kagome had been going against Kanna's mirror unexpectedly… The dead aiding her in the most absurd ways and her own luck seemed to follow her closely. He'd need to fix that… But how?

"I would like to induce the miko with an illness; show what would happen should I do such." His red eyes found her mirror; it blackened and swirled with white smoke for a moment before a blinding flash obscured all colorless atmosphere only to leave a clear sky. On the horizon lay a mountain and quickly air parted as Kanna drew near a miko and Taiyoukai.

"She is dieing." Sesshoumaru said, concern almost hidden in his deep voice as a figure moved; someone Naraku had never seen before. His pure, white hair trailed over his body. The skin paler than any Naraku had seen and his shirtless exterior revealed a well toned body flawed with some scarring from previous battles. Red markings adorned him and red eyes, with yellow slits watched Kagome with ancient knowledge.

"Is there any place that you can take her Sesshoumaru-sama? I have heard this miko speak of a strange land, far beyond imagination. Could this place not save her?" Recognition seemed to cross the agitated Taiyoukai. Her home; the future.

"There may be." He said suddenly as he scooped her up into a tight hold. "I shall return to this place once she is well." With a nod Sesshoumaru bolted to the East, doing his best to find the bone eaters well as quickly as demonly possible though he wished he had the Gods speed.

The mirror moved quickly then, ahead of Sesshoumaru and his precious cargo, further; to an unknown era. Naraku's eyes grew wide but quickly the mirror caved in. "What was that?" He asked Kanna.

"Her home."

Before he could demand more information the portal reopened itself, to reveal Sesshoumaru and the miko standing side by side; she coughing like mad. She asked him something but Naraku didn't catch it, instead time flashed again and there she walked with the demon through a forest. She babbled happily about a wedding involving the demon slayer and monk before both came to attention.

Again a flash, showing Kagome running as quickly as possible through the thick brush. "Don't look back, don't look back, don't look back!" She chanted to herself, winded. Her eyes stayed on the ground, watching only the grass and dirt slip by rather hastily for human speed. Her heart hammered wildly in her chest when the sound of a bow snapped from a string and thudded in her heart from behind.

She had no time to cry out or even stagger, only land face first on the ground; body heaving with her thick breathing. Blood spurt from her mouth violently and she shuddered, gasping for air when her lungs were quickly being overtaken because of the puncture. Sesshoumaru had cried out in anger and fear.

He lifted Kagome all none to gently into his arms, shaking her; telling her to stay focused and alive as he pushed himself through the trees. Naraku watched in amusement as the youkai was failing to protect one mortal, her eyes clouding over but what made him less than smug was that she seemed happy. Even though dieing a torturous death, being jarred by his demonic movement, she looked ecstatic; as though it were the best thing in the world to be so close to Sesshoumaru.

"I…" blood flung from her lungs, splattering across Sesshoumaru throat and face. He never blinked; swallowing unconsciously what flew against his lips as it seeped into his mouth. "I love you… So much…" She whispered through the blinding pain as tears fell from her eyes.

"Do not say such things miko; you are resigning yourself when you do so." The demon growled in anger, she needed to give herself something to live for. What would she have left that she had to do after she spoke those words?

"Sorry…" She whispered, relaxing unnaturally against him. Sesshoumaru glared ahead, moving faster before she suddenly convulsed.

"Kagome!" He nearly screamed as her eyes slid back into her skill and only white could be seen. Blood flew freely and she quaked through seizure. Her movements were so powerful that even with his demon strength she gave him some difficulty holding her. A gasp leapt from her throat and her body strained into motionless; as if every muscle was shocked into immobility before she sank in death.

The mirror shut its self off, black again with nothingness. "Wonderful." Naraku grinned. "Illness it shall be."

His hand rested around the dark jewel about his naked skin. "Dearest Midoriko, soon your light shall die." His grin was wicked as he kissed the jewel softly. "Soon you shall feel everything you gave to me." His voice was low with malice. "May you burn in hell for everything you have ever done miko; may you burn in the fires of insanity and may that demon devour you because I can not." His face was filled with hate but also with the greatest of sorrow though he was unaware it had shown. Most of the world had this hidden by his veil of dark hair while his head was down turned to the almost black Shikon no Tama.

Midoriko quaked softly within the wishing gem; his pain was breaking her heart. "Naraku…" Tears dripped down her face as his pain became ever apparent to her every day that she was lost to his grasp. She had never meant to hurt him so; had she known he loved her as he did she would never have told him… He felt so alone deep within himself, so betrayed that hate consumed him and was devouring him. "I am deeply sorry." Her words echoed in her cage of hell; the demon that had tried to battle her wrapping its body about her form dangerously. She almost wanted to let it win but Kagome's small light burned within Midoriko and that light was beginning to grow.

"Save her Sesshoumaru; save her. Do not let her fall for what is to come is far greater than what Naraku could ever scheme."

The sky darkened all across Japan and an ominous howl of wind forced its way through the land. The scroll in Sesshoumaru's robes pulsed as lightning shook clouds of blackness. "In order to save you she must do the unthinkable; but once she does… you must save her. Do not be a fool; do not think her wretched."

Words whispered in his ear incoherently, but he knew it were Midoriko. For her to reach so desperately for him… Something was approaching… Golden orbs narrowed as he began to descend from the dead sky. It was time to rest and he was close enough to the well for Kagome to return home. "Save her… Do not be disgusted… not… fault…"

Her words... what could they mean? Pain flashed through him; Midoriko's fear and anguish. Yes; something very bad was near.

* * *

Well there you are; another chapter all written. I liked it though some was difficult to write. Now; back to my newest report!!

I hate science sometimes…


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry for the long awaited update. ^^; **BUT!** Here it is at long last.

* * *

A strong wind blew against the demons flying form, causing the girl in his arms to cringe into his warmth as they continued to move above the trees. Darkening clouds made her fear something that was forthcoming, something deadly. "Miko?" His throat vibrated her nose as he spoke in deep tones. She was already comfortable with his detached voice, so she wasn't surprised when she heard him.

Glancing up she found his eyes along some path and looked to see for herself what it was he watched so intently. Off some distance was the Goshinkbou (sp) set against the purple/black background. "My speed may be too strong for your human lungs to bear, hold your breath."

Before she couldn't even ask what he meant, only enough time for a quick breath that she did not take, and he was flying faster than she'd ever thought possible. Her heat hammered in her throat as a chill settled over her. It wasn't exactly uncomfortable, just his demonic energy caressing her and making goose bumps. Who'd have ever thought a demon could move as quickly as this?

He noticed her fingernails dig into the silken cloth of his hoari but chose to ignore it. Senses such as hers would be overloaded at the speed his body was capable of moving. Such things were learned from experiences where Rin's life had to be saved. Her reaction to the quickness with which he moved first alarmed him until he connected the relief in her body to the fact that he had stopped moving. Contact with him hadn't bothered her and she hadn't been nearly as tense when her life was in danger, only when he sped about.

So Kagome's reaction, he assumed, was quite normal for a human.

Luckily enough for her the momentary boost did not last long. She sucked in a breath as soon as he stopped by the well, both of their hair billowing around them. Her white knuckles slowly relaxed on his shoulder and her blue eyes found his amber ones. Whether or not he was annoyed she couldn't tell. "You…" She said after a long breath, still in his arms. "You were going to wait until he was distracted…"

A silvery brow raised at her rambling, making Kagome flush with embarrassment. "Tokaruman?" He questioned and at her nod he answered her question that was not properly asked. "I debated whether you would have a chance to leave with my company to your well with not only his watchful eye but your allies. Thinking that perhaps you would be unable too make an escape of sorts this seemed the best option."

"Oh." Well that made sense. Why hadn't she thought of that?

"Kagome, release me." She started in surprise, not noticing the exasperation in his voice. The demand was almost a sigh, no where near holding the impressive anger it should have at being still close to her.

He had better not be getting used to that or else he'd really have something to worry about.

"I'm sorry!" She pulled her hands to her chest and he gently set her to the ground. Silk settled against her skin, making her jump. Glancing down from his vivid amber gaze Kagome's blue nearly bulged. "This is… This your fathers hoari!"

"Yes." He answered in boredom. "You were very near nakedness once returned to me. He deemed it appropriate that you have something to cloth you." Kagome's scarlet face made quite a sight, one he drank in with some humor. Females, especially this one, could be so very peculiar.

Narrowing his eyes suddenly he turned to the brush beside him. Kagome stiffened as he seemed to stand higher. She hadn't noticed that he was less rigid than usual, neither had he. It seemed to be automatic with her now that she'd come close to being lost where not even Tenseiga could save her. "What is it?" She murmured fearfully as she seemed to await an attack.

He eyed her form, the acrid scent of fear burning his nostrils. "Akin." He answered, still assessing her human form. Clearly she did not recognize the name right away, eyes hazing as she seemed to think. After a few seconds she relaxed. Interesting mortal.

Not a sound passed that even Sesshoumaru could hear as the dragon youkai stepped through the shrubbery. "Sesshoumaru-sama." Akin said with a low nod of his head before those strange eyes found Kagome's face. "Lady." Amazing, he sounded and appeared just as detached as Sesshoumaru.

"What does my father wish of?" Sesshoumaru asked, watching the skilled demon carefully. His presence was not a necessity, Kagome was in no danger of his throttling her now, even if he were still rather disturbed by the idea of mating a human.

It wouldn't take long for him to receive an answer though, so Sesshoumaru luckily didn't have to ponder his father's strange hidden ideals. "The lady is returning to her era; I am too accompany her." Sesshoumaru did not react aside from the hardening of gold in his eyes, but Kagome jumped.

"But Akin, no one's ever gone down the well with me before…" She didn't quite know if that could even be possible and wasn't sure she'd want to test that theory. Inuyasha had enough trouble in her era, what would a demon's reaction be? "Other than Inuyasha." She amended.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "How does my father know of the time travel she embarks?" He didn't remember her ever telling the demon, seeing as there was little time to do so.

"Myouga informed him, My Lord." He took in the girl's shell shocked expression, smelt the flare of irritation that soon followed the hurt in her blue grey irises. Surely, Akin wondered in nearly open surprise, she could not have trusted the little parasite demon?

"How could he…?" Myouga betrayed her trust… No one was to know of her time travel, no one other than their group of friends…

"He is my father's vassal Kagome." Sesshoumaru voiced, more gently than he'd meant to at hearing the dejection in her soft tones. "If there is something my father denotes important enough to know then one must tell him."

She tried to swallow that, but it was still painful. Why was it that this small piece of given information sent her stomach into fits of nausea? There was no sense to it really. She should understand that this sort of 'secret' would get out eventually, that one day a demon would see if he could make it down the well. But she never wanted to test it, because if one could, then couldn't one she definitely did not want to come down the well do so? Couldn't what she then feared most happen?

Naraku might be able to enter her era as well.

The image of her family bloody and lifeless as his cold laugh echoed delicately in her mind left her nearly shivering. Fear coated the immediate area, alerting both demons to her distressed body. Tears shined but she stubbornly blocked them away. "I… I guess…" She murmured, eyes still far away.

The demon Lord standing over her, peering down his nose at the top of her raven hair, nearly snarled. Kagome would not be saddled with some burden such as Akin if she felt fear. His father, even his _father_, had no right to place such a weight upon her fragile frame.

What made her fear the demon standing across from them anyway? If he had done something to the miko… He'd what? Sesshoumaru lost his grip on reality for a moment he realized. Who was he to be her champion, defender? He could have killed her, would have if she hadn't spoken his half brothers name. The thought of her lifeless made him close his eyes tightly for but a split second. Swallowing the rolling of his stomach and the feeling of being weightless.

No, he had no right. But damn all of rightness to hell and back because he strangely wanted to be. Her fear still coated the clearing, making him irrational, but it was okay to be irrational for just a second…

Well not really, but damn it again if he wasn't going to listen to what he wanted.

"He does not have to accompany you." Sesshoumaru said in a voice so steely it made her trembling body still in absolute immovableness. The way his fists tightened and the sound of his knuckles cracking made some things that seemed impossible before meeting Tokaruman attainable. She could nearly feel the heat of his venom deep within the veins.

Kagome slowly moved her blue eyes to Sesshoumaru's strained jaw and a feeling of warmth and safety spread deep inside of her as no feeling had before. The scent of her terror slowly died away as spring blossomed all around him, relaxing his taut muscles. The fact that her body so quickly removed the intoxicating fear gained even more of his attention than it had before.

Amber eyes swept Kagome's small form, the warmth in her watery smile somehow convincing his lids to open just a slight broader. That smile released the remaining tightness in the pit of his stomach, the previous rage he held so close to him. His breath was caught in the middle of his throat. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama." If possible his eyes increased in diameter ever further.

Akin watched the exchange from afar, noting every small difference the two shared. No, Sesshoumaru could not run from the girl. Her love would undo him for the better. No, not would do, was already. A half smile graced the youkai's lips just before her head began to turn in his direction. The warrior hid it quickly.

"It's alright Akin, I trust you if Lord Inu-no-Tashio can." Her warm eyes unfurled some of his own tenseness. "It's just others finding out this important bit of information I don't have any faith in. It's sort of frightening really…" She murmured the last as though the demons hadn't noticed. Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to shake his head.

"You have no need of worry, my Lady. I would never betray that which you have given." He bowed to her, the assurance in his every word ringing clearly. She gave him a broad smile as he stood, taking him off guard mentally. The soldier kept himself in check though, not wanting to betray years of proper training because some human grinned sweetly at him.

Thought it might be interesting to see how the Taiyoukai would act to his sudden change in exterior.

Sesshoumaru could hardly believe the emotions rolling through him. He'd never really trusted Akin, but the severe dislike of his being with Kagome in her time made him unreasonably edgy. But, if something were to attack her she would be protected right? Not as she would be with him, but none the less protected still.

It wasn't his decision, it was the girls. She did not belong to him. Casting his golden eyes over her quiet frame, standing close enough to easily touch should he so feel the need, he felt an uncharacteristic migraine coming on. The head pain was caused by himself just as well, not by her actions but by her even being near him and making him feel certain emotions he was rather unaccustomed to.

"I'll be alright." She told him gently once looking in his eyes. "If anything happens I'll come find you." Sesshoumaru raised his head in an arrogant gesture. She was trying to placate him. Damn insufferable mortal.

"Hn." He murmured, similar to Inuyasha's 'keh'.

"My Lady," Akin said, surprising her. "Inuyasha approaches at a quickening rate." The feeling of the hanyou's bristling energy ran against his spine, tapping away at his instincts. "Would he throw a fit of sorts over…"

"Yes, yes he would." Kagome answered the dragon, turning to Sesshoumaru. "Four days." She said, running her fingers over his upper arm absentmindedly as Akin approached. The blue in her eyes promised him with the a great depth of sincerity. Before he could manage to yank himself away from her caress or glare she dropped her hand.

"Okay, let's try it out." She murmured, nervous. She wrapped her fingers around the guards large hand as best she could, shocking both youkai as she stepped to the lip of the old, enchanted wood. Sesshoumaru stood a foot or so away, watching as the two sat on the edge. She glanced at him once more before swinging herself and Akin of over the edge.

A blue light swirled around the two of them, encasing the dragon demon and miko in old magic. He sucked in a breath as what seemed like water washed over him, leaving no dampness in its wake. Never before had he seen the likes of something such as this. It was… remarkable. He wondered, insanely curious, about what there could be on the opposite side that this miko called home.

The future, yes. What type of future though was what he wanted answered. Who could even imagine anyway? He'd hardly seen the newer Japan once leaving his home that he'd remained in for hundreds of years after Inu-no-Tashio's death. There was a whole other world waiting on the other end of this time breach. He swallowed, glancing at the miko as the light began to fade, her glowing black hair and closed eyes gave him a start.

Myouga said she knew little of her inner abilities, that Kagome was somewhat of a beginner in the means of being a priestess. But there, so sure of her passage, she could truly pass for a Feudal born miko, maybe even something more.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha growled, coming into the clearing loudly. His muddied eyes finding his half brother's turned form. "Where did Kagome and that demon go to?" The scent coming from the well should have been a clear enough sign.

Why was it he had to deal with another idiot today? Could not Kami see his patience wearing then? Resisting the urge to heave a sigh Sesshoumaru regarded the hanyou coldly. "To her era."

"How is that possible?" Inuyasha shouted fiercely, hardly able to process another being other than himself traveling through the old thing. They'd never tried of course, but that wasn't the point. Another issue made him shake those thoughts from his head, looking with disgust at Sesshoumaru. His brother had shown such protectiveness that it put most of the beings now traveling together at ease, thinking perhaps he had a heart or conscience. But they were dead wrong, and Inuyasha had known that from the very start. Who could doubt his brother would turn against her? He certainly didn't. Avoiding the truth of a situation was somewhat ridiculous. Inuyasha wasn't one who pretended to be blind. "How could you just let that demon go with her?"

"He is under my father's orders." Sesshoumaru stated coldly to him, glaring daggers at his younger sibling. "I am not to stop him, my father is to make such a decision." Clear disbelief showed in his hanyou brother's face. Could the brat be any less intelligent? Sesshoumaru may be the Lord of his lands for now, but if his father so decided the old youkai could snatch them right back.

A rumble built in Inuyasha's chest, half human and half demon. "To hell with you then." Sesshoumaru stiffened, not at the hanyou's words, but at his actions. "I'll just go and kick his ass back here where I'll kick it some more." As the boy stepped over toward the well Sesshoumaru felt his aura rise without his consent, but relented, focusing more on Inuyasha's bold movements.

Halting the hanyou took hold of Tetsuiga, a growl building in his chest as he centered his body towards his brother. "You got a problem Sesshoumaru?"

"Apparently." He answered, sounding both annoyed and bored at once. Inuyasha was half human, how exhausting it was that he couldn't keep up with the simpler tones of conversation. The previous rage was dieing, which was good for Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. He didn't need to go on a rampage because the hanyou took a step toward Kagome's home. "Tell me, little brother, has the blood already rushed to your head?"

"What the Hell kind of question is that?" The boy asked indigently, anger building far faster than it had been. Before he was just extremely irritated, right now he was mad as Hell and soon he'd be pissed off.

Sesshoumaru didn't answer, just watched as what he believed to be unreason due to stress caused by the hanyou's own self overtake Inuyasha's usual thinking ability. But he was getting what he wanted. Inuyasha no longer approached the well, which was good. Kagome didn't need to be pestered by some insolent runt.

But, if they were careful someone else would.

The demon lord stiffened before Inuyasha had a chance to. The air was different, something was coming. Sesshoumaru fanned out his reach, running it along the ground and air, feeling tendrils of power gently touching his own, searching for the two siblings. "Tokaruman approaches. He is not to be trusted as of yet." Inuyasha grew still, checking half a moment before nodding in agreement. His anger died quickly. At least that was something good about the boy. In regards to the miko he could shape up fairly quickly. "Seeing as we agree on this at least the well should be kept from his knowledge."

Inuyasha wanted to growl at him, knowing the dog demon was ordering him. But damn his brother for being right. Kagome may have some how broken through to the serpent, but that could wear off and Inuyasha did not want him knowing more of the miko than he already did. Especially if a demon could pass through time. With a glare Inuyasha released the hilt of his sword, standing straighter. "Yeah." He muttered gruffly.

With that said Sesshoumaru stole one last glance in the snake's direction before he stepped into the shadows. "Where the hell are you going?" Inuyasha growled, starting toward him.

Ah, so the intellect died yet again. "You should cease your worrying over me boy, and meet the demon before he appears in this clearing. Else he should find a way to harm the miko." Inuyasha's aura seemed to still at his words and he no longer approached Sesshoumaru, which is exactly as the dog demon intended.

So he quickly made his escape, in search of his entourage. Rin would need to be near him in the upcoming months. Danger, he could feel in his blood, was very near. Naraku was intending something, he was certain. But what did it have to do with the scroll in his robes? A gentle pulsing seemed to try and answer his weary thoughts, but without words he could not understand.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Inuyasha moved through the forest silently, approaching Tokaruman without his irritation failing. Of course the demon could feel it as the hanyou came, but did his best to remain polite upon seeing him. It really wasn't hard to hold patience, he'd done so long ago when man had never heard of the word 'treachery', let alone designed to make use of the term. So he remained still, awaiting the boy.

He was almost glad to do so, walking with two legs felt strange. He could barely remember the last time he had done so but rather not think on it, knowing a great pain would tear it his heart.

A crack just ahead of him let him know that Inuyasha was near, stepping on some branch out of carelessness. It ruined his chances of silently coming onto someone. Through the foliage stepped the youngest son of Tashio, glaring up at the Snake's taller, human like form. "What are you snooping around for?"

He ignored the jab, knowing he would never earn any of the dog demon's trust more than likely and instead answered quietly. "I was in hopes of reconciling with the miko for…" He paused, green eyes filled with uncertainty. "My inappropriate introduction. "

"Well she's not around here anymore, went off to her village a ways away with Akin." Inuyasha stepped around him. "So don't go bothering her. When she's comfortable she'll talk to you."

Glancing at the hanyou's retreating form Tokaruman felt that he wasn't being the whole truth, but again knew he deserved it not. Sighing he eyed the sky, watching the night come across, the first stars shining brightly above. Naraku had been wrong when it came to this miko, or more truthfully he lied. Perhaps he should find at least Goshin and Tara, the former would listen to his observation far quicker than the later. But then again, he felt that the pair were already on their way at a far more sedate pace.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Akin took hold of Kagome's hand and hip, electing a soft gasp from her as he listened and smelt what was around him. Everything was… strange and powerful. The scents and sounds made his head ache. But even thought confused he realized if he wanted answers the two should converse in a more sedate setting. That was why he had taken hold of her and without hesitation leapt from the wells murky depths.

He landed softly before the well house doors, making no sound at all. He released her just as quickly as he had taken hold of her, stepping a foot or so away. Both raven brows were lifted in surprise at the demons quick movements. "Lady," He asked, reaching out to stop her from taking hold of the well house doors. "Is this era moderately safe?" He wondered if he would need to protect her as soon as they left the small confinement.

She smiled and patted one clawed hand, surprising him with her comforting gesture. "It's one of the safest places I've ever been." She answered, opening the door once his weary hand left from the front of her. Akin still seemed doubtful, but he would assume her correct since she came from this time. It was only polite.

The creaking was welcoming to her as the well house doors slid open to reveal a moon bathed court yard. Glancing down at his charge Akin found a happy smile reaching across her face as blue eyes looked over the familiar terrain. Clearly, this was home. "It's a little different here," She murmured with a smile, not looking at him. "But it's nice."

She moved out onto the grey stones that appeared slightly blue due to the night above them. Lights were on in a large home near by. He could hear some voices, detect the movement of feet and smell something cooking. "That room up there," Kagome indicated with a pointed finger as the two walked side by side. "Is mine." He nodded, storing away the small bit of information before something shot up his spine.

Turning quickly he caught sight of the Goshinkbou. There it stood, the tree his master's youngest had been pinned too, five hundred years in the future. It was standing strong and proud, filled with even more magic than it had been in the past. Surely this putrid air would have ruined it… "You feel it too?" Kagome asked, looking upon the broad tree.

"You speak of its magic Lady?" His deep voice murmured through the honking horns down on the street that should have distracted the two.

She frowned. "Hey, I thought you said you'd call me Kagome from now on?" His blank stare was her answer. She sighed, shaking her head. "But, yes, I meant that."

"Then, yes, I do sense it." He looked it over carefully, as though to discover something new. "It has grown in power, I was surprised." Kagome regarded his handsome features for a moment, noticing how the moon complimented the pallor of his skin. The demon looked somewhat submerged in his thoughts, forest brows pulled together slightly as a moment of confusion alit his odd irises.

But the moment was gone with the rancid breeze that blew as he felt her eyes on his face. Turning, the contemplation gone, he became somewhat shadowed again. Kagome smiled encouragingly, as if to tell him it was alright to show some side of you every once in a while. "I've been surprised a lot in life ever since I fell through that well." Her shoulders sagged a little as she reflected over that shattering day. "But, I wouldn't do anything to change it, just wish I could get some sleep every now and then." Giving him a wink to show her small joke off the miko turned and walked toward her home.

Akin followed, preparing himself for what he might see upon entering her home. It probably wouldn't be anything terrible, but he'd never been inside of a miko's household, let alone a humans. Of course he'd know Izayoi, even protected her when his lord was not present, but he'd not entered a human home. She was living with his Lord then, in a demon's keep.

Tonight would be… interesting to say the least. These four days would be extremely revealing. He only hoped that things would remain well.

* * *

Alrighty, I will work on having the next chapter up, just stay patient my friends.


	19. Chapter 19

InfiniteAffinity, thank you for your kind words. I'm glad you decided to read it again and that it hasn't disappointed, I hope it doesn't.

Also, to my readers, I am sure there is no way for me to apologize for my prolonged absence. I can only say that I was writing my own stories, Guardians, Protectors and Savior, sending queries to agecnies and so on. Recently, someone sent me a message from , asking me politely, in a very long letter, to continue writing these fanfictions because they loved them. I remembered then how it felt for me when some writers wouldn't finish a story I loved, and so now, I am determined to at least finish the fanfictions I have.

Again, I am sorry and I hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

"Kagome!" A young boy called happily, excitement filling his chocolate orbs as he hopped away from the dinner table. A plate of food was just being set in the center and an older man walked toward the dinning room. Akin watched it all from the shadows as his charge walked in briskly, greeting the young boy with a tight hug. He presumed, from the way her grandfather hurried his pace and her mother seemed shocked, it had been a long while since they had seen her. Perhaps they hadn't expected her to return. For humans, seeing as family was an important system, it must have frightened them quite a bit. That was clear enough in the relief he felt throughout all of the people present.

Monitoring the miko, he noticed that her countenance, not seeming tense before, somehow managed to relax even further as the smell of salt invaded his nose. She must have, at one point, believed just as they had. Perhaps it was when that snake demon took hold of her, but that was a moment gone long ago. One, he was certain, would not be permitted again so long as she had the watchful eye of his master, sons and himself. "I'm sorry for being gone so long." She said, standing after a moment and hugging her mother.

"It's alright," The middle aged woman said with teary eyes. "You're here, that's all that matters." Affection shown deep within the elders brown irises as she looked upon her daughter, hands on each side of Kagome's face. The gentle way the girl was touched spoke volumes to the youkai. Clearly the woman wished Kagome were young again, when all she had to do was gently sooth away any physical or emotional torment and keep the miko by her side.

"Kagome…?" Sota asked his sister, which interrupted the demon's watchful gaze, while the boy eyed her just as strangely as her grandfather. He hadn't noticed before, no one had, but now that the initial shock was gone there was something very immodest about Kagome's attire. "What happened to your clothes?"

A blush rose to her cheeks hotly. This was something she could do without explaining. Sensing his wards discomfort, Akin stepped into the house, from the shadows. At first he thought it rude to enter her home without permission, but at the moment she seemed in need of rescuing. "Lady Kagome was in a problematic situation earlier and most of her clothes were, unfortunately, forcibly removed." The dragon demon answered for her. He noticed the gazes that went from his tall form to Kagome's smaller one. They obviously questioned what happened and who he was, but the mortals didn't know which to address first.

"Um, actually," Kagome said in embarassment. "More like shredded by a very powerful snake demon, but I convinced him, with **a lot **of help, that it wasn't right and…" She quieted at her grandfather gasping sharply, turning worried blue eyes to his elder form, in fear of sutras being thrown at her new friend or a radical health decline.

"Tokaruman?" He called out, fists white knuckled. The fear that seeped into his system at his granddaughter being in contact with that demon stilled his elder form. Akin could understand that entirely. It was disconcerting to think on how closely she had come to death in this cozy home where her life meant so much, and to a demon more than willing to devour her innocence before her soul. A small, not so gentle, squeeze tugged at his heart, darkening his normally unreadable eyes. The miko's very essence seemed to be of life, not like others of her kind. They had a great passion for life as well, but from what he had seen did not live it so whole heartedly as she.

A soft smile crossed her face, surprising most in the room. "I'm fine now, of course. It was all a misunderstanding." Before the elder could scoff or Akin had any time to ponder how such forgiving nature could be found in a miko no less, Kagome turned to him. "Akin, this is my family." Her hand gestured out to them and she turned sparkling, mischievous eyes to the young lad. "That's Sota, my little brother. Grandpa is over on the other end of the table and that," She said, reverence entering her introduction as she stared with pride. "Is my mother." The elder woman smiled softly. "Everyone, this is Akin," She blushed deep as she glanced at the ground. "He's kind of been issued as my personal guard of sorts…"

Kagome's mother stepped before the demon as her daughter trailed off. "Welcome to our home, Akin." She said, formally introducing herself as custom. "And thank you, for looking after my daughter." The depth of gratitude, the true meaning was not hidden from him.

_Thank you for bringing her back, alive. _

His eyes warmed as he watched the woman, bowing deep to her in respect. "I thank you for allowing me entry, and there is nothing to thank, my Lady. It is an honor to protect Lady Kagome, though I can not say it is entirely my doing that she is here." Both woman turned slightly pink.

Before anyone could question his meaning, the young woman's brother intervened. "Mom," Sota asked quietly, eyeing the youkai as he did so. "Can we eat now?" There was momentary silence before Kagome laughed, bell like, and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah mom, I'm famished!" Her countenance brightened alluringly. "After all, crazy life styles like mine do that to you." Her easy going, joking manner gained quite a look from her protector. Such a strange mortal, this one was. To joke about her near death experiences as though they weren't just that wasn't something he was accustomed to, not from mortals. And if a youkai made a crack about his or her possible demise, it was done in dark humor, not open light.

Before she could see his inquisitive irises Akin pulled his face into a custom mask, meeting her blue orbs silently. "Come, sit Akin! Have some of my mother's food." The open, welcome light to her eyes died ever so slightly and a thoughtful, reproachful look opened over her face. "Unless… you don't eat human food or something…" If he didn't already have their attention, he certainly did now seeing as every human was watching him, even the cat.

But her kindness was just that, very generous. A small, warm smile tilted his lips. "It is edible, my Lady. Thank you for the invitation." He bowed deeply to her, making her blush.

"I thought I said to call me Kagome…" She grumbled, yanking a chair out for herself in irritation. She sat in a huff, glaring at the food before her heatedly.

"I apologize my Lady." He said, sitting down beside her with much more grace. "I am not accustomed to calling a Lady by her name without the appropriate title." The miko's mother smiled at him, but her grandfather narrowed those old, piercing orbs. Damn young demon. If he knew better, he'd bet within the month the thing would be lusting after her just like the hanyou she brought home with her.

"What kind of demon are you, Akin?" Sota asked rudely, making Kagome flush with embarrassment. Sometimes siblings were just too curious and thoughtless.

"Sota!" She hissed through her teeth, kicking him from beneath the table. Her actions, unknown by the rest of the family, intrigued Akin more. She seemed not to be so violent in the past as she let on here. Once loosened the miko let out more and more interesting tendencies, whether admirable or not. In the past most people would keep themselves in check for fear of bringing shame to their family.

Perhaps the future was not so.

"It is quite all right, my Lady." He said over Sota's 'ow'. She looked at him sheepishly, knowing he had somehow realized what happened when he watched her brother wince. Damn demons and their ability to notice things. "A dragon youkai." He answered, hearing not only her family gasp but Kagome too. Once Sota had asked she became unbearably curious herself, but hadn't wanted to seem barbaric and demand the answer of him.

"Just one type, or a bunch?" Sota continued, looking at the color of his hair as something to bank on. He had to be at least two types, there was no way he'd have such crazy looking hair, right?

"Two." Kagome's brother nearly grinned in satisfaction. "Of the wind and of the water. Of course, each are used to create storms so I suppose it is… allowable to say I have a third."

"You're name is Akin, you say?" The demon nodded to the miko's grandfather, strange hair swaying delicately. "Was your father's name Kisu?"

His eyes grew fractionally surprised for but a breath before he hid the emotion. "Yes, he died many years prior to my service." Kagome's eyes softened as she looked upon him. Though he tried to keep it hidden, she could see both the pain and admiration he had. His father must have meant much to him. She patted his clawed hand on his thigh gently, giving him a small smile when he glanced at her in some shock. Never before had he been touched in such a manner, not out of compassion. It was a strange feeling, one he wasn't quite comfortable with but not exactly against.

"There is a scroll in the old shrine about such a demon. I shall let you keep it, if you wish." The old man said as he scooped up some rice for him, everyone at the table innocent of their daughters offered light comfort.

When it looked like Akin would decline the offer more out of politeness than actual desire, Kagome turned to her grandfather. "He'd like that very much, thanks." Turning his eyes to her again, he couldn't help but show the disbelief. This human female was so… strange.

* * *

Sesshoumaru caught the scent of his ward long ago, but refrained from approaching them directly. He was somewhat unsure of the scroll in his robes because as he got nearer to the group of four, if you count that the dragon had two heads, there would be a deeper pulse. What could it mean? Kagome had not returned from her era for her scent did not carry on the wind… Even if there had been little of the gusts from the east he felt she was not present.

Disconcerting, now his instincts and mind were entirely aware of her. How joyful. Even now he deduced almost immediately certain things must deal with only her, but this scroll would react to more than a single miko, correct?

A deep pull made him stop in his tracks, Rin smelt as though she were coming nearer to him. Though the reaction wasn't as strong to the child as it was to Kagome the feeling unnerved him. Stay here, or go to the small group of traveling companions? This unsettling feeling disturbed him greatly. The feeling of uncertainty was soon replaced by a bubbling anger, one only brought on by what could be described as arrogance. "_What great Taiyoukai am I if this Sesshoumaru can not control a simple scroll?_" He thought to himself, a hiss of air building in his throat.

No, he would go to the entourage and he would not be doomed by this damn thing, nor would his companions. With a flick of his wrist, claws and fingers thrusting his long hair from before his shoulder to behind him, Sesshoumaru took a certain step toward the traveling group. Ah Un would be before him any moment, he only found it slightly peculiar that they approached him. He'd never given orders to do so and they had not done such before.

All bravado dispersed as something similar to foreboding rushed through his system. Was there something wrong with Rin? Not increasing his pace the dog demon sniffed the air delicately, finding the delicate scent of her young blood. The scroll pulsed more strongly, as though commanding his own dragon to rush its already quick pace. Glaring sharply at the glowing scroll within his clothing, Sesshoumaru clenched his fists. How dare this thing make a mockery of him?

Ah Un came though the brush with a grunt, Rin's brown eyes wide and innocent. She looked upon her Lord with reverence before a breathtaking, toothy grin appeared over her face. Sesshoumaru heard Jaken squawking angrily a while away yet, as the scroll suddenly stopped its mad throb. The two headed beasts eyes grew more reasonable, and they looked at each other in surprise before looking upon their master. Confusion bright between the two of them.

He ignored it, focusing on what this could mean. The scroll seemed intent on Rin, because of her blood perhaps? But she was an ordinary mortal, was the child not? Unless… His amber eyes narrowed as he glanced down at his haori again. "_Could she be… of miko blood?_" Glancing up at her again, Sesshoumaru thought it possible. Humans, as children, normally weren't aware of their miko abilities, and he wouldn't realize until she was older when the spice of her magic changed the scent of her blood. Speaking of which…

"Rin, where are you hurt?" His stoic voice surprised her, not expecting her masters call seeing as he was so focused on something the inner workings of his mind had conjured.

Bringing herself from her stupor quickly Rin answered cheerily. "When Ah and Un landed in a meadow I hadn't the grasp to hold on and so I fell, scraping my knees." Her child smile returned full bloom as she continued. "But I am not in any pain, My Lord." He didn't bother nodding, now knowing she was well. His only concern was to be focused on this scroll from now on. Perhaps Totosai may know something about the old thing.

But would he have time to find and speak to the old man before Kagome returned? He could wait, of course, but that was a waste of time. There were questions he needed answered now, whether the miko was here or not. Ridiculous, the thought of awaiting her return as some lost whelp may. "Come," He said, stepping on Jaken as the toad came through the brush.

The two brothers father stared at the endless sky, his eyes darkening with faded memories. Time had changed greatly in the years he had been dead. His eldest still had naught a bone of compassion in his body that he was willing to pay heed to and his youngest was brash to the point of arrogance that was not yielded. They were both certainly strong, but also weak. By dieing he had not ensured his youngest would grow properly, or that Sesshoumaru would learn to acknowledge his heart. It was a sad occurrence to think of.

But what was possibly worse was the feeling of emptiness that somehow invaded his soul. Izayoi was gone, had been for years, and he was alone… Those amber eyes closed against the present and he saw her as clear as if she were just before him. How he missed her, how he regretted so many things…

_**Flash Back**_

Izayoi opened the door to her room quietly, peeking around for any guards. Thankfully there was no one about, for the moment, so she darted from her keep. The thrill that ran through her blood now at the thought of seeing the great dog demon sent her heart hammering. She couldn't truly understand the feeling and wouldn't try, she just wanted to enjoy his company while he willingly offered it.

That in itself was still a mystery to her. Why offer such a strange person as her companionship in anyway? He was far superior to her in every sense of being that it almost hurt. The pain would die away when she was enraptured in his strange, hypnotic eyes of course, but otherwise the differences in them burned her soul. How she sometimes wished that she could more easily understand him, Inu youkai who captured her weak heart. For she was weak, if she cared so deeply for him so fast.

Slowing to a walk outside of the village, in the forest where he would be awaiting her, Izayoi wondered if this great affection could be love… Red stained her already flushed cheeks as she thought over his countenance and how being near him pleased her. But in love with a demon? Impossible.

Yet, what if that demon were incredibly kind and amazing in every sense? What if he were perfect…? Then could she not love him? Her long hair was pulled back, but some of the strands still dangled over her shoulder. She plucked them gingerly as she thought to herself quietly. It was a human habit, one the demon lord had come to enjoy watching. It usually meant his teasing was getting to her, so from afar as he waited he watched her pluck her strands. Curious, he wondered what would cause such a reaction from her.

Her eyes were on the forest floor beneath her bare feet. Such a strange human, royalty wore better clothing and foot wear while refusing to walk through the forest unless upon paths. Yet Izayoi was not the type; she preferred to traipse about as a peasant would. It was another habit that had always intrigued him. Would he ever unravel the mysteries to this human? Perhaps not, but it was entertaining to try.

"Should you not walk more carefully, Lady?" The dog demon asked, raising the rate of her heart as was planned. He smiled a little at her as he waited beneath the moon's silver glow. "There are demons about, you know."

She smiled radiantly, always bringing that same hitch to his throat every time she did. "I was counting on finding one in particular." She answered, quickening her pace without noticing.

"Who might this youkai be?" The Lord asked, holding out his hand, palm up. She took hold of it and he lifted her to the top of the rock he stood on.

"Oh, well he's very distinguished. An Inu youkai with golden eyes and a deep voice, luring me out every night with some spell I have yet to identify." Inu-Tashio laughed. Strange this woman was indeed, to speak in tones of tease so late at night. It was positively unheard of!

"I'll let you know if I see him, but until then, why not traipse about with me?" Izayoi laughed at him. The sound was relaxing to his ears. "How have you fared?"

"Well enough, will you leave again anytime in the foreseeable future?" He could hear the tenseness as much as feel the air become rigid around her. It'd been long since they had last spoken for matters he could not dare ignore.

"Not that I know." She relaxed, but only very little. Had you not known her well enough you'd have thought she were still tense to the degree she had been. The fact that she'd hardly calmed upset him more than he had thought possible. "What I had attended is done, I should not need to deal with the matter again." He hoped this would quell any remaining fear that he was leaving.

She nodded, relaxing more. "Was it intriguing, my Lord?" He probably couldn't give her the details of the event, but she hoped he'd at least enjoyed himself… Though something told her he'd not.

"Intriguing enough to wrap your frustration in a tight ball and force you to wish someone's head on a platter." His tone grew stiffer than before, but he heaved a sigh. "Yet that is how all is normally when dealing with disagreeable Lords such as Ryukotsei."

"The dragon demon?" She'd heard about him from her father though she knew not how true his words of the demon were. After all, he'd scrutinized Inu noTashio often enough and he had been entirely wrong about the demons character.

"Yes, unfortunately he hasn't grown any more reasonable over the centuries; less in fact. But we've agreed to disagree." Izayoi watched him from beneath her dark lashes; concerned. She could see the exhaustion in his strong form and felt an irrational desire course through her. It was one she did not keep in check.

Her fingers caressed his arm and though the skin was clothed somehow her touch singed him. It could have been do to its slow movement and the clear compassion behind it or perhaps it was due to something far more frightening. Turning his bright amber eyes to her, he felt the shock cross his face. Brown, unabashed orbs stared into his without fear. "I'm sorry that it was so difficult." She whispered, concern and remorse etched in every word.

It was the first time a woman had made it so the great dog demon of the west could not breath.

**End flashback**

That was when the great Inu youkai realized that he needed to escape from Izayoi and made the mistake of not returning for many moons. He believed that by placing space between them he would save them both from a terrifying and horribly wrong attachment. If he hadn't been so foolish and considered many details perhaps their lives could have been at least a little different.

Time could not be turned; not by his own hands. He would simply live out his days on the earth, no matter how many he had, and remain broken in some way. The least he could do in the mean time dealt with continuing his sons lessons. A small bitter smile reached his face. After all, what sort of father would he be if he didn't do well with what time was offered to him?

"So do you really think Tokaruman can be trusted around Kagome now?" Sango asked, feeling the kit twitch on her shoulder. Shippo hadn't stopped glaring at the snake demon since sun down, it was almost amusing enough to release the tension in her belly.

Almost.

"I'm not sure Sango." Miroku murmured. "Only time will tell I suppose, and if our friend has already decided to place her faith in him then all we can do is trust her judgment."

"But where has her judgment led her before?" She commented uncertainly.

"At times, I admit, down a darker path but she has progressed greatly and gained wisdom along her journey." He sighed. "I'm sure all will be well."

"I hope so Miroku." Glancing at Tokaruman once more, she noted his tense form. It was clear he could hear their conversation but Sango thought it was only as he deserved. She hadn't forgiven him yet.

"Do not worry over such things." He said, stirring the fire. "Kagome has all of us to help her if things do not go as well as we'd all prefer." He smiled. "Nothing would want to cross you at least."

She glared at Miroku for a moment, making him smile more broadly as he toyed with the fire. "Everything seems to be so dangerous as of late. Naraku has always been a problem, but it's almost like something else is brewing Miroku. It's a horrible energy, it's festering." Sango murmured, her arms tense as she held herself. "I can't explain it. Don't you feel it?"

Miroku nodded. "I've noticed something changing in the air myself, as I think everyone has. No one's mentioned it much until now."

"What if something bad happen to Kagome?" Sango whispered, her eyes trained on the fire. "Miroku… I don't know if I could…" She struggled with her emotions. She'd known Kagome for two and a half years, had been with her through the worst and best of times. Kagome always managed to give a helping hand and would put others before herself… The thought of loosing her to anything, anything at all stabbed the demon slayer somewhere deep within herself.

"I have faith, Sango." Miroku whispered, pulling her closer to him. "Kagome has a greater purpose, one beyond her death." He frowned a little, the blue of his eyes darkening. "And, though Sesshoumaru-sama does not wish to admit it, I believe he will protect her no matter what the cost could be to him."

"But why?" Sango asked, looking up at the monk. "He hates humans. How could nearly a month of being in Kagome's care change his mind? He did try to kill her after all she had done for him, we all know that. Why would he defend her so suddenly?"

"I can not say, Sango." Miroku smiled very slightly. "Love is strange."

Sango and Miroku heard Tokaruman scoff. "Love is beyond strange, Monk. You have not lived long enough to realize such." He whispered.

Miroku nodded once, recognizing the wisdom in those words. Tokaruman spoke again, softly. "Do not fear for the miko's life, demon slayer. It is as the Monk said, she has too much destiny left yet to be fulfilled. Fate would not take her now, it would not dare."

Sango squared her shoulders a little, watching the humanoid snake demon. She noticed his speech was becoming clearer… The human form could do so much for him? Strange…

* * *

Kagome and Akin were outside, sitting on the roof of her home as he read the scroll containing information of his father. It was brief, explaining the position he had held during his life, what sort of demon he was and which battle he'd been killed during. How had the miko's family gotten such a scroll? It was strange to think that they could have received such a parchment.

Kagome sat patiently as her guard read over the paper, his eyes scanning every word. She observed him, watching his face, mesmerizing how the apricot in his eyes grew brighter and at times darker. She'd always been fascinated by demon eyes, the way they glowed in the night and seemed more lively than a humans. She wondered why their eyes were so strange. Perhaps because of their youkai power?

He came to the end of the scroll, looking at it a mere moment longer, before rolling it back as it had been before. "Thank you, Lady." He said, his voice softer than she'd expected it to be.

"You're welcome." She smiled somewhat sadly. "I'm sorry that this was all we had." She whispered.

"This was more than I had ever hoped to find." Akin promised, placing the scroll in his hoari.

Kagome nodded, looking away from the demon's perfect features and into the night. You could see the stars well enough from her home, but not like you could in the feudal era, beside the well.

"There's something fantastic about the sky at night." She said aloud. "It's captivating, a mystery. There so much beauty to it." He listened intently, watching her as she spoke. Watching a smile curve her lips, not meeting the tenseness of her eyes, he derived another meaning to her next words. "I kind of wonder if I'll ever figure out the enigma, or if it will always be so untouchable."

Akin watched her blue eyes swirl, replaying her words briefly in his mind as they sat side by side. "You will, Lady." He promised, watching her surprised eyes turn to his. "The stars you so seek to find the truth in, or at the very least to find some answer, seemingly need you to do so."

She heard his silent message, her surprised eyes turning to a gentle smile as she turned her attention to the sky again. "I hope you're right, Akin."


	20. Chapter 20

I tried to get this chapter up quickly, but with work, that wasn't an option. Here's the next installment, hope it's enthralling.

* * *

Kagome woke to the sound of nothing. No birds, no wind, no rain, no insects chirping, just nothing. It was strange to wake up to such a soundless environment. When was the last time she had been home, sleeping in a room with walls confining one to safety?

No, she disagreed with herself. This was false safety, an illusion brought on by architecture and civilization. Truer safety was in the Feudal Era, by the camp fire with her friends where they all looked after one another and Inuyasha watched them all night.

"Lady, are you well?" Kagome jumped in surprise and looked over to Akin's concerned face.

She'd forgotten about him… So maybe the living room was pretty secure after all. "Huh?" She asked, dumbfounded.

He repeated himself. "Are you well, Lady Kagome?"

"Um… Yeah. Just kind of groggy I guess." She sighed, noticing his cot beside her was completely untouched. "You never slept." She accused.

"I did not require it, Lady." Akin nearly smiled when she huffed, glaring up at his tall form. "I am not as a human. Sleep is nothing I require on a regular, nightly basis." She should have known such, but he felt it best to remind her.

Aside from that he did not need rest, he did not feel it was right to sleep in the same room as someone of high ranking. It ill suited him… There was a room upstairs she had gone into that was clearly hers and he wondered why she did not sleep there. It was strange for her to rest downstairs, alongside him even if she had been accustomed to sleeping around males due to her travels with Inuyasha.

What was the world coming to now, or… In the past?

Giving it more thought, Akin glanced at Kagome with interest. "Your era is very… different, correct?"

Blinking in confusion, Kagome could only nod for a moment as she pondered his reason for wondering. Akin smiled a little, his eyes soft with humor at her wondering expression. "If you are willing to introduce me to your era, I thought perhaps we could move about your village."

Kagome's horrified expression confused him before she slowly spoke, almost afraid to. "Akin, uh… Demons don't… I mean, they don't exist anymore."

He only proceeded to look confused. "Lady, you are a miko, how do you not sense the auras?"

Kagome blinked at the question uncertain of her answer. "I-I don't know…" She took a deep breath. "I may be a miko, but I'm not like Kikyo. She was trained in everything spiritual and I'm not." Kagome let out a nervous laugh. "I've been winging it for a while…"

Akin nodded. To sense such powerful barriers erected around a true appearance, it would take astronomical amounts of training. "Inuyasha has sensed nothing either." He stated rather than asked, not surprised when Kagome shook her head. Had his father been living through his childhood, he'd have learned at least this one valuable skill.

"Before you two go out," Kagome's mother called from around the corner, in the kitchen. "Come have something to eat. Breakfast is nearly finished."

After a moment of silence, Kagome looked back at Akin. "Are you sure you want to go into town?"

He smiled very gently, bowing once. "Aye, Lady."

Kagome nodded, her blue eyes brighter. "Alright, I'll go get dressed then." She said, turning and moving up the stairs.

Akin watched after her for a moment, his apricot eyes following her until she was from his sight. Standing rooted in her living room, he took in the scent of her home. There were annoying scents, such as the one's from cleaning supplies and interesting scents, as from the food. All mixed into one, it gave him a headache.

He could tell from past scent markers where whoever in the family enjoyed being most often. Her younger brother, Sota, was in this living room most often and her grandfather's scent never really remained in the home. He was often outside, working from what his nose told him.

Her mother, well… She was everywhere. "Akin, could you help me with something?" She called, not the least bit nervous asking a demon of all things for assistance.

He said nothing, simply came into the kitchen. She smiled warmly at him, reminding him of Kagome. "I'm afraid I had Inuyasha set something away because he's taller than I am, and now I can't reach it."

Looking above her, he noticed a large bowel, one of the largest he'd ever seen. "It's Sota's birthday," she explained with a gentle smile. "I was planning on making Odin, Kagome's and his favorite food."

Akin nodded as he handed her the bowl. "Thank you." She said, placing it on the counter next to the stove. He still wasn't sure what a many things were in this household and looked on with interest, but did not ask questions.

"How long have you known my daughter?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"For but a brief time, Lady, though I assure you that will have no affect on my will to defend her with my life, you have my word, if a demon's word can mean so much." He was surprised at her small laugh.

"Of course your word means much to me, Akin." She sighed a little, setting the last of the breakfast items on the table. "Kagome has a way with people. She befriends others easily, so I've never been very worried when she mentions someone new. I know they'll love her as much as we all do eventually. I'm sure she'll have you stuck soon too." She laughed again.

Akin felt he knew just how true her words were. "Sota should have been down stairs by now." Mrs. Higurashi commented. "Excuse me," she said politely as she moved around Akin's tall, masculine frame.

He was left to stand alone in the kitchen and ponder over the Higurashi family, this odd time frame and all that was Kagome. She was a mystery still, even if she was as open as a book, her actions were very difficult to understand.

* * *

Sesshoumaru stilled in the forest he traipsed through, it's vastness hiding some secret, malicious intent. He could feel his companions confusion as he halted and they too ceased their progression, before Jaken voiced his. "Lord Sesshoumaru, is something the matter?"

Sesshoumaru ignored his question, continuing to test the very air, searching the surrounding forest for any being. What was it beyond that watched him so closely? He frowned inwardly, remaining stoic outwardly as his eyes assessed what he could see, his ears listening for any odd noise and his nose scented the air without a twitch. All of his sixth sense, the one that indicated something was causing his inner demon to stand, was trained acutely on the enviroment.

Whatever it was hid itself very well, disturbingly so. And then it flared to life like a madness, surging forward, toward his entourage and he. "Rin, Jaken, take Ah-Un to the air." He demanded icly.

"Yes, my Lord!" Jaken squeaked, barely mounting the two headed dragon before they flew into the sky, not a breath before a demon brought its elongated claws down into the ground. Sesshoumaru leapt back, holding Tokijen before him, eyeing the attacker with a calculated coldness, assessing what power he could feel emanating from the being.

"Where is the priestess Kagome, Inu Lord?" He asked Sesshoumaru, his only remaining green eye watching the western lord intently.

"Where she may be located is none of your concern." Sesshoumaru answered frigidly, his eyes narrowing a very small bit.

The demon laughed dryly, it being more of a cackle than anything. Sesshoumaru found the noise grated his ears uncomfortably and he wished to kill the beast for it. "I'm afraid it is, you see, Naraku has promised the whole shikon jewel to whoever kills the priestess."

Sesshoumaru did not outwardly allow his shock to reveal itself, yet he let the youkai powers in him bristle warningly. The thought of that hanyou made his blood boil, let alone the hunt to end Kagome's life.

An unbidden flash of he and Kagome's shared vision invaded his mind impermissibly. Her body with an arrow imbedded in her back, just the image of it, sent him into a near uncontrollable rage. He couldn't wonder how the miko had come to mean so much to him at a time such as this. No, he was enraged and would not ponder his growing affection for her, if it were to be called such a ridiculous thing.

"No matter, if she is not with you, there is one place I know she will be." The demon laughed. "I had the good fortune of hearing tales of a time traveling priestess in the after life." Sesshoumaru revealed nothing in his countenance, but his attacking the said enough. "Through a bone eaters well!" It laughed, disappearing from sight.

Seshoumaru's eyes flashed with red briefly before he pursued the quick demon. If Akin had been permitted to travel through time, then this demon would obviously be as well. Sesshoumaru could not allow it, or at the very least, he could not allow any harm to come to Kagome.

Moving through the trees like a ghost, doing so to attain his goal, reaching the bone eaters well before this demon and so summoned his energy into forming an orb of light. It was his fastest method of travel when covering great distances. He felt himself gaining speed on the demon who had attacked him, but just as suddenly as he was catching him, he was instead loosing him.

How was that possible? Surely the sick looking creature couldn't have been holding his speed back… Yet, surely he was. Sesshoumaru cursed within his mind, allowing his more demonic nature to overtake him somewhat, in hopes of gaining speed. He did and soon enough an even distance was between them. What had taken him a day and half to travel, he and this demon would fly over in a matter of an hour, he was certain.

"_Kagome…" _His mind whispered, blood pounding wildly. _"Kagome." _It betrayed him again.

* * *

"_Kagome…" _The miko jumped in surprise as Sesshoumaru's voice caressed her mind with anger, determined purpose and… Uncertainty? _"Kagome." _It called more intensely, alarmed in some manner.

She dropped her glass her to the floor, alarming everyone in the household. Akin was standing instantly, his eyes bright with concern. "Lady Kagome?" He questioned.

She was reeling for a moment, seeing a demon with a single green eye and black hair slinking down through the well as Sesshoumaru lashed out his poisonous whip. He passed into her era, destroying the well house as he leapt from the well, descending upon her home, where he mother stood helplessly….

"No." She whispered, feeling faint.

Akin steadied her. "Lady Kagome, what-"

"We have to go back, now. We have to go!" She shouted, running upstairs. He followed her quickly into her room. She stuffed a few things in her bag. "Tell mom to get me the first aid kit and some basic things ready downstairs." He didn't move for a moment. "Now, damn it!" She screamed as another vision slammed into her, of her brother's head lolling lifelessly to one side.

Akin was at Mrs. Higurashi's side immediately, having never heard the miko curse before, he knew this matter was one of urgency. "She has requested the first aid kit and usual supplies be made ready downstairs."

She only shook momentarily before nodding once, standing and going to obtain those items as quickly as her human mind could understand the words. Before he had a thought to return to the miko's side, he heard her running down the stairs. She passed him, slamming the yellow bag down on the table, helping her mother stuff it. "I'm sorry, Sota. I know it's your birthday and all, but remember how I told you I had visions?"

Sota nodded, speaking softly. "Yeah."

"Well I just had a bad one, a really bad one. If I don't go back to the Feudal era now, someone I love will die, so I have to go and I won't be back," the tears pricked her eyes before she could stop them. "For a really long time."

Kagome's entire family felt the gravity of the situation, staying silent as she and her mother finished packing. "Come on Aki-"

"Demon." Her grandfather said gravely, staring at the table. "Protect my granddaughter and bring her home safely."

Akin regarded the elder human with indifferent eyes. "You have my word." He bowed.

Kagome barely held her tears, kissing Sota and her grandfather on the cheek. "I love you." She told them, wrapping her arms around her mother. "No matter how long I am gone, never forget how much I love you." She whispered fiercely.

"Never." Her mother promised.

Akin said nothing, but his expression was as tense as his taut muscles. "Here," Kagome said, throwing a giant fang to Sota. "You like Feudal stuff, didn't have time to wrap it. Happy birthday." She said in a blur before running from the house.

Akin followed. "Do you mind, Lady?" He asked quickly, prepared to lift her.

"Do it." She answered desperately and Akin lifted her, using his demon speed to reach the well. They plummeted into its dark depths, the blue light wrapping around Kagome and Akin before their feet touched the other side.

She dropped her pack when they landed on the grass beside the well. She held her hands over it, shuddering. "I have to seal it off. Nothing can ever pass through, not ever." She whispered brokenly, the tears streaming freely down her face as she realized what she was to do may never be undone.

"Lady, why must you?" Akin asked, pulling her hands from over the well, feeling a momentary sting of purity, but he ignored the discomfort.

"Sota was the one who died in my vision." She cried, yanking her hands away. "I won't let it happen, I won't."

She summoned as much energy as her body could give her and shivered as it coursed into her veins. _"Please," _she whispered to her growing powers. _"I don't know an incantation for this, so just do what must be done."_

Her abilities seemed to understand her need and enveloped she and the well in a pink glow, slowly growing blue. Akin was amazed as he stepped back, mesmerized by her aura. How could someone so small, loving and genuine hold such power? Why did her purity change its hue so suddenly?

Kagome let out a whimper as the century old magic of the well fought with her furiously. She had to overcome this, she would. She was the third shikon miko, she could bend this wells magic, warp it so it crashed in on itself. No, not could, she would, even if it killed her. To protect the ones she loved, she would do whatever was necessary.

* * *

Kikyo had been sitting beside her sister and Inuyasha, Miroku across from her when their eyes met. Keade too looked up from the fire, her surprise etched on her face. "Is that-"

"Kagome." Kikyo confirmed, standing. "Inuyasha, we must hurry to the well. Something is amiss." She said, Sango, Miroku and Keade standing as well.

"What is it, Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked, his heart giving an unsteady squeeze when he felt Kagome's purity shock his nerves from so far off.

"She's tapped into her ultimate power resource. She's more powerful than I am, but she can't control it." the undead priestess' voice was grave.

"So what does that mean?" Sango asked, her heart pounding in her chest.

"It will overtake her." Miroku whispered.

Sango rushed from the hut, everyone following as she cried out. "Kilala! Kilala!" Her alarm summed the fire neko quickly. The cat transformed, Shippo piling onto her back as she rose from the far edge of the village before landing before her master.

Inuyasha was running with Kikyo on his back by the time Miroku and Sango clambered onto Kilala's back. "Go to the well!" Sango shouted, Miroku helping her unfasten her peasant kimono in order to simply have the demon slayer outfit on, so she would not be prohibited from whatever they were to face.

Sensing her masters distress, Kilala flew as quickly as her body could, matching Inuyasha's frantic pace through the forest. All too soon they would reach Kagome, and the closer the lot came, the more unnerved they became by the power ripping through the air.

* * *

Sesshoumaru sensed Kagome as soon as she had returned to the Feudal realm, his eyes widening at the feel of her gentle presence. Why had she returned? The fool, this demon before him was but minutes, mere minutes from her.

Her power suddenly flared like a neon flame and the scroll woke with a vengeance inside of him, calling out for his power to meet hers. "Damn!" He snarled, angered by it's forceful interference with his speed. It increased it ten fold, but it didn't matter. The damn demon would beat him there by mili-seconds, but that would be all it took to kill her.

What was she trying to do with her powers coming forth as they were? Kagome had never exerted so much desperate energy before, not once in all the time he had fought his brother, or rarer, alongside him. Where could this energy be called from that he had never even sensed its existence until now?

It sent a shiver along his nerves, recognizing the will of her pure abilities with little doubt that she could destroy anything in that moment… Even him. She should be able to protect herself, should she not? Yet, this ability of hers seemed to be overtaking her by the feel of it and if that were the case, would she notice anything beyond the task she was faced with? He wasn't certain…

* * *

Akin stood beside Kagome, watching in fearful, worried admiration of her power. It singed his demonic energy warningly, but he knew the miko would not harm him. Kagome was only working tirelessly over the well and it was his job to defend her. He would not fail in his duty. He had given his word, had he not? Akin would not go back on it and, beyond pride and promise, there was something about Kagome that forced him to protect her. He'd known her for very little time, but she was a remarkable human, one he was honored to be in the presence of.

Tokaruman was the first to reach them and above her pure powers, Akin could not sense the snake demon until he seen the movement. That couldn't be a good sign… Usually when you were blind to all other senses something-

Tokaruman's eyes widened and in his humanoid form, he surged forward, just as Akin felt claws tear through the muscle on his left side, scraping his bones or ripping them carelessly. "Augh!" He didn't waste a moment, whipping around with his own claws as his apricot eyes bled a dangerous white.

Kagome was so overtaken by her spiritual powers that she didn't notice anything, only the well still battling with her. She fought it and it refused to give in, the stubborn power lashing all around her. "_Please_," she whispered within the roaring of her mind. "_I have to protect my family_."

Seeing Sota's lifeless brown eyes once more did the trick, her bright blue powers wrapping around the powerful magic of the well. _"Once you do this," _Midoriko whispered. _"There is no going back. Naraku wants you to close off this well-" _She spoke no more to Kagome.

The young priestess knew there something Midoriko was trying to convey to her and though Kagome did not want to do something Naraku would desire, she also knew if she didn't, this demon would be in her time… She couldn't afford to loose those she loved, so without another thought, Kagome tightened her spiritual powers around the well and held them steady until the wells ancient magic gave and collapsed in on itself.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted and she turned, as her powers began to fail her, to see a green skinned demon, the one of her vision, coming right before her. She struggled to call her powers forward and they faltered, just as she demon took out a flask, popping the cork top on it. He spoke quickly and the miasma that exited it filled her lungs before she could even hold her breath.

Sesshoumaru attacked the demon before anyone had the reaction to do so. Akin was righting himself from where he'd be thrown to the ground and Tokaruman was nearly there to defend her, but Sesshoumaru still reached her first.

The demon whirled, going to defend himself when Sesshoumaru's talons landed inside of his gut. The taiyoukai filled his insides with poison, growling dangerously. "What have you done to the miko?" Sesshoumaru nearly roared, but kept himself in check for a deadly snarl.

Said demon only cackled. "With her well sealed, there is naught you can do to prevent her death. How does it feel to be so powerless dem-" Sesshoumaru pulled his hand out of the wretches stomach before ripping off his head instead. He wished to do more to the damned creature, but his focus was for the young woman before him.

She could only stare at the demon in complete shock for the first few moments before Kagome shuddered, trying to regain her breath. "You came for me." She said to Sesshoumaru, her eyes wide with surprise and relief. "Even though you," she couldn't finish the thought.

Sesshoumaru stood very still, his heart beating strangely as he watched her look upon him with such relief. She had wanted him to protect her, she needed him, yes, but she also wanted him. Swallowing his pride, Sesshoumaru stated the truth very simply, his eyes revealing nothing, not even his voice, even if he felt the conviction behind his words and the oath that would be upheld by his honor.

"This Sesshoumaru will always protect you." He stated quietly, his amber eyes watching her emotionlessly.

It was done, he had tied himself to this silly human girl. He tied himself to her weakness, to her foolishness and her short life. She was undoubtedly his now… His what, though? Sesshoumaru had no answer for that, not logically, but his mind provided him with something interesting.

She was his Kagome.

Mate, certainly not. Ally, that was acceptable, but it was more than alliance. She was simply his Kagome and he could think nothing beyond it. Frankly, he didn't have time to.

Kagome's eyes shined with tears and she leapt up from her short height, wrapping her arms around Sesshoumaru's neck, not minding the bone armor. She laid herself as much against him as she could, breathing in the snowy scent of the demon lord. It opened her lungs, making it so she could breathe better.

Sesshoumaru froze in surprise, not able to stop a fraction of the emotion from showing on his face as Kagome held to him, shaking silently as her tears fell. It was weak to cry, so very pathetic, yet Sesshoumaru could not push her away. Weakness was not unusual with humans, so this one should be no exception. He very slowly, uncertainly placed one clawed hand on the small of her back, the long ebony stands of her hair brushing his hand in the gentle breeze.

As soon as he embraced her with one arm, leaving the other suspended in the air Kagome seemed to cry harder. She felt even more relieved though, which made no sense at all. Why was she crying harder if she were less stressed? "I'm sorry," she blubbered in a whisper. Her breath fanned over his throat, keeping Sesshoumaru very still. He was awaiting the continuation of this apology as it seemed left open.

Inuyasha stood beside Kikyo quietly, a pang in his heart somewhere, but he did his best to ignore it. Everyone else watched with surprise, uncertain of how to feel about her embracing the demon lord and him so obviously allowing it. Shippo watched with wonder, confused. Yes, he'd seen what had happened back when Tokaruman wasn't on their side, but this was still very odd. He didn't know what to make of it.

Frankly, neither did Sesshoumaru for some time. He knew the humans and his half breed brother were watching him just as acutely as the three demons, excluding Kilala, were. Yet somehow, being so near Kagome felt right, something he didn't want to believe. He didn't love the ridiculous mortal, but he enjoyed her company.

Looking down at her raven hair, Sesshoumaru very gently, took hold of her shoulders with each hand and she slid her arms from around his neck, her small hands resting on his armor for a moment. He quirked a brow, as he asked. "Do you feel we have embraced long enough, Kagome?"

She flushed. "I-I'm sorry." She breathed. _"What was I thinking? Just because he promised to protect me doesn't mean I get to hang all over him! With my luck he'll be disgusted and leave."_

"Child," Keade finally called, interrupting Kagome's rampant thoughts. "Does ye know what the demon has done?"

"I-uh, no." Kagome finished, confused.

Keade nodded, looking to her elder sister. "The miasma did not necessarily feel of Naraku." Kikyo observed, her brown eyes narrowing. "It is apparent he has had something to do with this, but I can not say what he has done."

"Do ye feel different?" Keade asked Kagome.

She was still close to Sesshoumaru and hadn't moved away. Everyone took even more notice of the fact that he had not placed anymore distance between them either. His eyes watched her with such concentration and his stance even spoke of how some new door had opened between them. He must have completely accepted his human… friend.

"Um… No. It was hard to breathe at first, but I feel fine now." Kagome said, smiling a little. Then Kagome blinked, looking around quickly, poking her head around Sesshoumaru's tall frame after a moment. "Akin!" She shouted, running over to his standing form, much to Sesshoumaru's distaste.

"I'm so sorry I didn't notice right away, I should have." She said, feeling horrible. "When did this happen?"

Akin took her small hands in his, smiling softly at her beyond the burning pain. "It is of no consequence, Lady." She would only feel worse if he mentioned the events, so he refrained.

"Of course it is!" She shouted, appalled that he would simply push this to the side like he was doing. "You're hurt because you were protecting me! How did I not notice?" She asked, heartbroken.

Sesshoumaru watched the two, his eyes narrowing on Akin's apricot green. "Lady, please, do not trouble yourself-"

"You need to be looked after right away." She said, ignoring his comment as she ran over to her pack, oblivious to Sesshoumaru and Akin staring each other down. Akin had no claims on the girl, yet Sesshoumaru seemed to think he did. By continuing to watch Sesshoumaru, it was almost as though he were challenging him to Kagome.

Inuyasha watched his brother and Kagome's guard carefully, his hand on Tetsuiga's hilt should he be needed. It amazed him that, though everyone else obviously noticed what was transpiring between the two youkai, that Kagome did not. Go figure, right? When did Kagome ever notice anything?

"Lady, I must report to Lord Inu no Tashio." He said, bowing once she turned to look at him. "If you will excuse me, Lady Kagome, _Lord_ Sesshoumaru."

When Kagome went to go after Akin, Sesshoumaru's large hand snaked around her wrist, his eyes watching after Akin's form. "Let him leave." He ordered, his tight grip not uncomfortable, but a warning to her.

"He's hurt." Kagome whispered, looking at Sesshoumaru's tense expression.

He turned his amber eyes to her then, simply watching her. "He is a demon of decent power. The wounds will heal quickly." Sesshoumaru stated blandly.

Kagome wanted to say more, but because Akin had already left and Sesshoumaru somehow managed to open himself up a little to her, she only nodded. "Right…" No need to burn the bridge she was crossing.

Sesshoumaru turned his eyes to Tokaruman then. "Do you have any knowledge on what was done to Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked, his eyes holding a dangerous icy quality.

He noted the possessiveness over the miko and did not make the mistake of looking at Kagome directly. "Whatever was done to the priestess had not been discussed with me, so I can not say for certain. I assume either poison, something to deplete her miko energy or illness."

Kagome remembered her shared vision with Sesshoumaru at the snake demon's words, where Sango and Miroku had gotten married… She'd been sick… "Oh God…" Kagome whispered.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, stepping forward.

"I…" She glanced at Sesshoumaru. "The vision of when I was killed, where I had been ill…"

Miroku stepped forward. "You could return to your era, to have the appropriate medication." He offered.

Tears fell down her face again. "I can't."

"Why…?" Sango began.

Kikyo spoke carefully, some surprise and near disbelief in her voice. "You managed to seal the well?" She asked, much to everyone's shock.

"Yes." Kagome answer softly. "I did."

"That is why your power did not destroy you, it all poured into the well to battle its ancient magic." She murmured, hardly able to believe an untrained miko could do such a thing.

"How Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, trying to wrap his head around it.

"I heard Sesshoumaru's voice in my mind, saying my name…." Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed on the girl and she looked away, flushing. "After that, I had a vision of that demon coming down the well, killing Sota…" The tears fell fast and hard. "I had to shut it, I had to close it off and-" Suddenly, abruptly, she stopped talking. "That's what Midoriko meant. She told me to stop what I was doing because I'd never be able to go back." Kagome whispered, shivering.

"What the hell does that mean?" Inuyasha asked, but Kagome remained very silent, her eyes closing tightly as nausea rolled over her body.

After a long silence, Sango stepped forward, not missing how the taiyoukai's eyes narrowed. "Kagome?" She whispered.

"I'm going to die." Kagome murmured, her eyes slowly opening to find her friend's. "I can't get to my era, so I'll die."

Shippo cried out. "No! Can't you just open the well back up?" He begged, tears streaming down his face.

Kagome smiled softly, resigned. "I'll never be able to do it."

Inuyasha scoffed. "Sounds like a job for Tetsuiga." He said, unsheathing the sword.

Kikyo touched his arm, shaking her head. "A seal is very different from a barrier, Inuyasha. Your red Tetsuiga will not work."

Inuyasha went to argue, but Sesshoumaru silenced him. "The miko is correct."

"How would you know?" Inuyasha growled, desperation in his voice.

Sesshoumaru recognized it and the need to protect his friend was something Sesshoumaru would not fault him for, therefore it was the only thing keeping the boy alive. "I know my father's sword." He answered in a deadly voice.

"Really, cause you can't seem to hold onto it for more than two seconds. How could you know more about it than I do?" Inuyasha spat.

"Hanyou's are foolish." Sesshoumaru offered as an answer.

Before Inuyasha could retort, Kagome stopped him. "Don't do this, alright. Arguing isn't going to help the situation." Kagome promised.

Inuyasha huffed, looking away from her. "Should just let me try," he grumbled, hiding the fear of loosing someone so important to him with his anger. There was no way in hell he was going to show weakness in front of Sesshoumaru, so he'd suck it up for now.

Kagome sighed softly, and in the air, Sesshoumaru suddenly smelt the illness taking affect. It hadn't latched onto her when she held him, but now it was in her blood stream. She looked perfectly healthy, but a very unbecoming scent was just barely touching her. Within three days, she would not be the miko she happened to be now. This was not a transformation he wished to see, but he knew he would at any rate. Sesshoumaru had promised to protect her and he would keep to his word.

* * *

Akin moved through the brush like a ghost, searching for his lord's aura. Of course the demon would hide himself, it was only natural for him to do so, but he wished he hadn't. He had need to speak with the dog general, a most urgent need. Taking to the sky instead, Akin allowed his body to explode into the true form of a dragon, rising high above the clouds. He let his aura flare, to alert Inu Tashio that he was searching for his master.

He did not fly long when he felt something from below, like a push of energy. It was Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's father, relaying his location briefly. Akin locked onto the energy, transforming in mid air, allowing his body to fall to the earth in a dive. The air fluttered his clothes noisily and he squinted to watch the ground he was coming nearer to.

He forced energy to speed him down faster, coming to the earth in a mere breath rather than moments. He flipped himself over quickly, landing on the ground before the dog demon loudly, his energy sending out little electric shocks through the ground.

"My Lord Inu no Tashio," Akin whispered, only looking at the ground. "I have failed as Lady Kagome's protector. A demon, too quick for even I, attacked and filled the air she breathed with a miasma."

There was a long silence that followed his words, one he waited out painfully. The wound burned over his back of course, but that wasn't what caused him agony, it was the fact that Kagome had been harmed at all, even after he had given his word. "How is the girl faring?" Asked the most powerful demon of the West.

"She was not ill when I left her to update you on the circumstances I find myself in, my Lord." Akin answered, still not looking into the dog demon's eyes.

It was another long silence. "And why is it you've left her?"

Akin grit his teeth, trying to discontinue the flexing of his jaw. "It is due to me that she could have been killed, or still could be, therefore, I can not guard her properly. My Lord, I must ask your forgiveness, I can not possibly-"

"Return to the miko, Akin. You will still protect her." Inu no Tashio ordered.

Akin looked at him then, shocked. "My Lord-"

His Lord's eyes grew unkind. "I do not recall asking you to question me, Akin. Do as I have commanded and return to the human child."

Akin grit his teeth again, but said no more. He bowed his head and took to the sky, spraying dirt everywhere. "Hn, ridiculous whelp." Muttered the great demon. "Still so young, so brazen…"

Inu no Tashio smiled a little. He had been once as well, long, long ago with Inuyasha's mother… Takemaru of Setsuna made him so very brazen, not in his youth, but rather his adulthood. Damn, miserable wretch…

**Flash Back**

He had avoided Izayoi for nearly a year, trying to forget her, but to no avail. The human woman terrified him with the grasp that she had on his very soul, but the battle against a love that she had woken in him was surely being lost. It was summer, almost fall, when Inu no Tashio returned to the large village that her family's manner stood within.

Wolves bayed at the full moon nearby and Inu no Tashio listened to their yearning for the beautiful one, his desire growing ten fold for his Izayoi and he let loose a mighty howl, much louder due to the truth of his form. Bells sounded from within the village, tolling a warning as many humans cried out the sighting of a demon. He was surprised at how swift their reaction was, watching them pour out of their homes in fear.

He seen her standing outside of her bedroom, still within her courtyard then. She hadn't changed much at all, her brown eyes watching him in surprise as he called to her, saying he had returned.

She fainted into the arms of a warrior, one he soon would know to be Takemaru… He snarled from his stance, but did not make way to her just yet. He needed to be sure this beauty still desired him and could forgive an old fool for abandoning her.

He watched over her home all night, the humans watching him just as closely, but not attacking. They were much smarter than they'd looked. When the sun began to rise, only then did he turn away from the village, disappearing like a white, ghostly specter into its mist.

Waiting where they had always met was difficult. He didn't expect her until nightfall, he wouldn't allow himself to and yet he slowly realized at mid day he was foolishly hoping to see her. Not moving from his spot on a large bolder, the dog demon watched for her and waited, feeling foolish, like some love struck pup. "Damn fool that I am," he murmured into the blistering heat. "I can not help the hope that invades me."

Perhaps she did not want him and her feelings, that he believed to have interpreted so long ago, were incorrect. What if so long ago, she had only desired friendship and nothing beyond? If he had made such a mistake and had miscalculated her desires, then he truly was a fool to have fallen into this hideous trap of unrequited love.

The demon lord stood, closing his eyes tightly against the pain of her not desiring him, realizing it was as he deserved for abandoning her. He had left with no word and so she could not forgive him… So be it.

Turning away from the path she once took, Inu no Tashio's ears heard something oddly unexpected. He knew that melodious voice… "Takemaru, I am quite able to fend for myself in these woods." She sounded exasperated.

"Lady, there was a demon howling at the moon around the area just last night. You can not expect me to simply leave you to traipse these woods alone." The human said firmly. Inu no Tashio decided he did not like the possessive undercurrent to the mortals voice.

"I will be fine." Their voices and the sound of their feet drew nearer. "I'd have been much better if I could have worn something other than all these layers of clothes." She sighed loudly.

"You are a Lady, you must appear as one." Inu no Tashio was suddenly resolved to stand as he had been all along rather than simply hide and observe the humans together.

The undeserving wretch would leave Izayoi, one way or the other. She did not need his oppressive presence so near her own. She was a creature of freedom, it was what she longed for and he would provide such for her.

"Lady, please, let us turn back." The man said.

"No," she whispered, nearly out of breath. "This place I am going is… It is important I go there. I must…" Inu no Tashio's heart beat increased at the sound of hope in her beautiful voice. She desired him still?

Suddenly he could see them and could not contain the growl at noticing Takemaru's hand on her elbow. How dare that filthy beast touch her… "Unhand her, human filth." Inu no Tashio snarled.

Izayoi looked just as shocked as the human did, but her face soon carried utter relief and joy, causing something to stir in the Taiyoukai. Takemaru pushed Izayoi behind him, holding out a sword. "Run, Lady, before this demon-"

Before Inu no Tashio could kill him, though he reached two foot before the human, Izayoi leapt out and wrapped her arms around he dog General as best she could, her body colliding with the solid wall of his armor. "Please don't kill him. Takemaru of Setsuna is my ally, he has protected my life many an occasion."

Growling lowly in his throat, Inu no Tashio murmured. "Then he will be spared." He added. "Let us leave this place."

He allowed his youkai energy to form a cloud beneath them and took to the sky before the human could strike him with his sword. "IZAYOI!" He called loudly, the sound of his voice booming in the demon Lord's mind long after he had taken Izayoi with him, still holding her in his arms.

It had been ten months since they last seen one another and he had often thought of what he would say should he see her once more, yet now that they were together, he could think of nothing to tell her. Izayoi had never been talkative while the two flew together, so he prolonged their movement through the sky, not yet prepared to speak with her.

He, a demon who had faced countless enemies, could not land on the ground for fear of rejection. How utterly pathetic. He was so disgusted by his nervousness that he landed abruptly, jarring the young human in his grasp. She fell when he released her, but he did not assist her up.

Instead of saying how sorry he was to have left her, or how wrong he had been to disappear, anger erupted within him like a storm. "What would possess to allow the likes of such a ridiculous, weak being your company? Have you no mind of your own any longer, no will to say who you will befriend? Or was he not your father's idea of some charming prince of sorts? Disgusting vermin!" Inu no Tashio spat, his eyes glowing with a pink hue as the amber danced like fire, a darker gold than Sesshoumaru's eyes, but barely.

She shook gently, tears running down her cheeks. "I thought you died." She breathed, broken.

"Is that your excuse for allowing such a mortal to-"

She was suddenly holding him, slamming into his armor once more. She would have a bruise for it, she knew, but she could not care. "I thought you died!" She cried, sobbing so hard she could barely breathe. "When you did not return after three months, I-I didn't know what to do. I was lost, Inu no Tashio, so lost without you to guide me! I wanted to die! I never want to be parted from you, I've never wished to be-"

"Izayoi, you must calm yourself." He whispered gently, her reasons for allowing Takemaru into her life suddenly clear.

She shook so forcefully that he encircled his arms around her. "My Lord, it is foolish, I know, and you will think lesser of me for it, but I must." She shook her head, looking up into his eyes and shocked him with the intensity there in her brown eyes. They were burning with an intensity he could not fathom as hot tears stained her beautiful cheeks. "I love you, my Lord. I love you so much my heart can not bare it, my soul spills over with the vastness of my affection for you."

She hid her face once more, resting her forehead on his armor as his heart tried desperately to beat normally once more. She claimed her love for him, she did not wish to have another… "Izayoi," he suddenly murmured, his voice filled with the hunger he felt for her. The sound of his deep voice startled her, sending a chill down through her body. "_My_ Izayoi." He suddenly claimed, taking her face in his hands thereafter and kissing her lips.

Heat pushed through her body and she shook at the new and confusing feeling within her stomach. It was warm, pooling in an odd, fluttering way that caused the muscles there to tighten. "Oh…" She gasped as his armor was suddenly gone and he pulled her flush against him.

"Forever mine." He promised against her mouth, moving down her throat. "Forever my Izayoi." He swore, running his tongue across the expanse of her throat as his instincts demanded.

"My-my dearest." She whispered in return, whimpering at the intense feelings coursing through her body.

**End Flashback **

They had been together that hot, horrid afternoon, moving as one until late evening. Her body eventually was spent and he understood she was no demon, her stamina had need to regain itself. With difficulty, he left the constant and continuous affection she offered, pulling away, beckoning her to rest.

Inu no Tashio smirked painfully at the memories of their flesh pressed against one another, their bodies combining. Yet what tore at his heart the most was the loss of her smile, her laughter and her constant whispers of her love for her _dearest_.

* * *

So Inu-papa is still trying to get past his heart ache, but revisiting probably doesn't help much. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to get another up within a week.

Stay tuned my loyal readers and thank you for your support.


	21. Chapter 21

I implore you, my watchers, to read _Unspoiled _by _forthright_. It is an amazing and wonderfully crafted story. And also, thank you for all of your advice and kind criticism, I try to listen well.

* * *

When Kagome woke the next day, she felt stiff… Moving her arms a little, she realized that it was indeed illness overtaking her. If this feeling was anything to go by, the annoying, gritting sensation of it, she knew she was going to have one hell of a sickness. Sitting up wasn't a simple task, her body did its best to ignore her will of it to move, upsetting her.

Did getting sick always have to make you feel so icky? She didn't appreciate the preparation for what she already knew was coming. She'd rather have a few more, great days left and then just… Fall into it.

"How do ye feel, child?" Keade asked, surprising Kagome from her review of the stiffness she was feeling.

"Uh, not as good as yesterday." Kagome smiled weakly before glancing around, noticing it was too roomy and too quiet. "Where is everyone, Keade?"

The old woman sat rather quietly for a moment, continuing to stir some sort of stew, if the scent was anything to judge by. "They have gone off to discuss ye predicament, though ye demon guard rest outside and Lord Sesshoumaru is no where to be seen."

Kagome swallowed the information, uncertain of how she should feel. "Why wouldn't they talk to me, Keade? After all, it's me that's got to deal with whatever is going to happen."

Sighing, Keade simply remained very still. "I can not say, Kagome." Watching the girls unhappy expression, she added. "Ye would do well not to dwell. Rest, try to retain your strength."

She frowned, shaking her head. "No, I don't like this. I'm not being told something, and I won't sit here doing nothing." Kagome winced as she forced herself to stand, still dressed in her pants and light, long sleeved top from yesterday. "Akin?" She called softly, semi winded.

The dragon demon was by her side in the blink of an eye. "Lady, I agree with the priestess. You should-" She interrupted his obvious concern, anxiety in the demon that Keade did not miss.

"You're either going to help me there, or I'll be going alone, whichever you prefer." Kagome said firmly, her blue eyes sparking with a determination.

Akin's expression hardened briefly before he bowed tensely before Kagome. "Very well, Lady. Shall we go now?" He asked through grit teeth, concerned over her. She was already smelling of illness, which left him uncomfortable. She needn't travel to any sort of destination, else risk growing even more ill.

Kagome walked from the hut, looking up to Akin as he came by her side. "Which way?" She asked.

He let out a very low, nearly unnoticeable hiss, surprising her before he lifted her into his arms, moving quickly to the group's position. The sooner this was dealt with, the sooner Kagome would rest her ever growing weary body. Then he could keep a strict watch over her as the others searched for a way to cure her.

Akin stopped abruptly, leaping backwards into a low stretching tree limb, his eyes growing colder. Kagome started in surprise, looking before them. "Sesshoumaru…?" She whispered, confused.

His eyes met her own for one moment, long enough to send her heart stuttering, before his eyes clashed with Akin's frosty apricot. "You are an inadequate defender, Akin. Leave the girl to my care."

This would more than likely be what his Lord wanted, but Akin couldn't willingly let Kagome be left to Sesshoumaru's eyes. Who knew how she would be treated should her temper flare and she direct it at Sesshoumaru. He wasn't known for dealing with insubordination. "Are you so certain it is I whom is the one unable to look after the miko?" He asked, a dangerous undercurrent to his voice.

Kagome watched Sesshoumaru quirk one white brow into his bangs before slowly turning her eyes to Akin. At first she'd been so happy to see Sesshoumaru, surprised, yet happy. Now… She wasn't sure… What was Akin thinking? Sesshoumaru wouldn't take well to his words, which she didn't even understand why Akin had said such a thing in the first place. What was up with him? He was acting funny around her anyway…

"You do not question a Lord, Akin, and you certainly do not question this Sesshoumaru." The Taiyoukai warned, angry.

Kagome shuddered as Akin's aura suddenly electrified warningly, affronting her spiritual powers. She was happy to feel them after her excursion yesterday and quickly held them in check for fear of harming the dragon demon, but she did not like his sudden willfulness. It was always good to have a will, but not the sort he was brandishing now. Sesshoumaru would surely kill him if he kept it up.

"You can not guarantee me that you will not harm Lady Kagome in your righteous anger. Without such a guarantee, I wouldn't dare release her to your wayward care." Kagome looked at him like he had lost his mind, and Akin thought he very well may have, but he had never trusted Sesshoumaru. That would not change now.

"You will release her. It has been made clear by Kagome herself that she has desire to be near I rather than you." Sesshoumaru took Tokijen from his side. "Do not and you will die."

Fear entered her blood. "Akin, do as he says. Just let me down and-"

His demonic energy surrounded Kagome in a very fierce, protective manner. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes as the inner demon twitched, realizing what Akin did not. "No." He told her.

Kagome wasn't sure what she had intended to say, but whatever it may have been, the comment stuck in her throat as something grazed her nerves, a demonic energy from the opposite end of the pathway in the woods. The familiar flicker of demonic power, the only that could belong to Sesshoumaru, flared in agitation. "Then I will make it so you must unhand her." Kagome turned her eyes to Sesshoumaru just before he moved forward, giving Akin just enough time to deposit her safely on the forest floor.

Sesshoumaru wasn't playing games, he raised Tokijen when Akin moved from Kagome and she could feel the power envelope the sword before it rocketed out from it. Akin avoided it, but just barely as he summoned energy from within him, lightning charging the ground from the sky.

Sesshoumaru parried away the strikes before running at Akin head on, his eyes pulsing with brightness in the shade the tress offered. "Sesshoumaru-" Kagome began to call when a strike nearly hit him.

"Be silent." He said loudly enough for her to hear.

Kagome swallowed, wanting to do anything but keep quiet. Yet, would she be a distraction to him if she continued speaking? For fear of such a possibility, Kagome swallowed her next comment and only watched, uncertain of what she should do. She wouldn't want to purify either demon, and without beads of submission, it wasn't like she could make either of them immobile, could she?

Akin leapt up, barely avoiding Sesshoumaru's forward thrust of the blade, pushing a torrent of wind down toward the dog demon. Being so close, he couldn't avoid it. The wind slammed into his right shoulder and Kagome heard a popping sound as Sesshoumaru winced. Her heart leapt into her chest, but as soon as the two moved away from one another, Sesshoumaru's arm popped itself back into place, relieving her, but only somewhat.

Where Akin landed, she realized he was favoring his left side, which made her nervous. Was his injury still bothering him? As if to answer her question, blood slowly began to show on the back of his hoari. "Akin, stop fighting!" She called, afraid for him.

He was her friend, she didn't want to see him hurt. Why was he acting this way? Sesshoumaru wasn't going to hurt her now. Of course this was all very confusing, but when she and Inuyasha had gotten closer, it was rather sudden. So this change could be somewhat explainable, couldn't it? If they stopped fighting, maybe she could talk to Akin so he wouldn't be so worried…

Kagome's thoughts were torn from her as Akin stood his ground, energy swirling around him, lighting his face as the aura suddenly crackled. He acted as though he didn't hear her and it hurt her beyond words. "Please Akin, stop this! You're my friend, I don't want you hurt!"

"The only one who shall be injured on this day, is Lord Sesshoumaru." He hissed, the youkai rising in him with a fiery rage.

"Hn," Sesshoumaru scoffed, feeling the energy rising all around Akin. Suddenly the demon threw one arm out toward him, sending blue and green lightning directly for Sesshoumaru. Kagome's heartbeat still sounded over the sizzling of the demons power, annoying Sesshoumaru. Even when she didn't speak, she was a distraction. Wonderful.

Holding Tokijen before him, he let the energy swirl around the sword, murmuring. "Dragon Strike."

The miko's heart faltered at the name of the attack, watching as the blue dragon screeched along the ground, flying over it fluidly, meeting the lightning head on, dueling with it and devouring the power before move head on for Akin.

She screamed, rushing forward, the purity in her body suddenly gushing to life. Calling it so demandingly the day before left it right there in her grasp and it came so willingly that she had no time to hold it back. Blue light came from her spread palm, making its way to the dragon. The beast was struck by her power and Tokijen's attack was rendered useless.

Kagome dropped to the ground after a moment, her breath difficult to drag in and when she did, it sounded garbled. She tried taking in another, but could only shiver as it refused to do as she desired. "Se-Se…" She couldn't even speak.

Sesshoumaru was beside her instantly, his eyes revealing nothing, yet within he felt subtle hints of anxiety. He pushed the useless emotion down. He needed to reason and think logically. "You can not breathe in the least?" Though she took in air, from the sounds of it, he needed to know if any actually made it into her lungs, rather being lodged in her throat.

Kagome shook her head.

"Lie down." He demanded, assisting her as she did what she was told. He placed two fingers in between her chest, making Kagome nervous. Had she the ability to be embarrassed, she would have been. Not being able to breathe changed things. She was just afraid of whatever he was doing…

His demon snaked out onto her skin, forcing its way into her lungs. The purity immediately did as he expected and rose to meet his, though it did not harm him, it pushed back. The clashing of their aura was all it took to open her lungs. Kagome gasped wildly for air, her body shuddering with the relief of being able to actually breathe.

He watched her impassively as she gasped for air, looking at him just as closely. Tears stung her eyes, as he had expected. She'd been suffocating and when most humans survived such a thing, their fear of death caught them and they often proceeded to cry. Kagome, he had known, would be no exception.

Sesshoumaru turned his gaze to Akin and the guard did not miss the way his eyes heated with rage, just as Sesshoumaru did not miss the guilt. "Because of your foolishness, her illness has been made into that much more of a problem. If you ever behave in such a manner again, I will not hesitate to strike you down."

Kagome struggled for words, confused. "You weren't going to kill him?" She wondered, confused.

"He would have survived at least that, miko." Sesshoumaru gazed into her blue eyes, the hostility no where to be found. "Tokijen can muster more power than that."

The admittance surprised her, but her mind recalled something of equal importance. "Can I go to them now?" She asked, referring to the group of shard hunters.

"They have left just recently to find a wild herb that is supposed to heal whatever illness may come over your human body." Sesshoumaru said. "Akin senses the demon slayer who remained with the kit."

Kagome nodded. "Are they coming-"

"They have sensed the battle. It will be moments more before they reach us."

There was a decent paused between the two, the wind fluttering their hair in the brief silence.

Kagome broke it. "Did you mean what you said yesterday?" She asked, her heart catching for a moment. "You know, that you will always protect me?"

His jaw tightened and he gazed down at her with an indescribable expression. Was she such a foolish human that she did not know anything of honor? "I do not say anything I do not mean, human." Sesshoumaru said in annoyance.

She bit her lip and his eyes narrowed upon the action. Rin often did so and usually asked something ridiculous after. He wondered if the human would do so as well. "Even if I'm really, super sick and dieing, will you be here?"

Insufferable woman. "No." He said, bored. Before Kagome could be hurt by his words, he added. "I will be wherever you may be." Kagome stared at him surprise. "Be it future, present or, should you fall farther, the past. I will not leave you to your death, miko."

"Kagome…" She whispered, wanting to hear him say her name.

Sesshoumaru raised his head higher, arching a brow. The look in her blue eyes, the way they glowed showed a need. "I will not abandon you in your pathetic, human weakness, _Kagome_." Somehow, the annoying girl still managed to smile breathtakingly at him for such a remark. Perhaps he should have said something more insulting… That smile irked him, perhaps because he found he enjoyed it, as odd as it was to enjoy a smile.

Then the smile he was trying to decide whether or not he enjoyed faltered and turned into a worried expression as she tried to sit upright. He found he rather her smile as she took a sharp breath, making it to a seated position. It had taken all of his will not to help her up, because he didn't know how to feel towards her knowing just how much his inner demon desired to assist her.

She turned, her eyes scanning the trees and the battles sizzling destruction. "Where's Akin?" She asked.

Sesshoumaru had noticed his leave some time ago, but had not mentioned it. What would the point be? "He has gone." Sesshoumaru stated the obvious.

Before she could ask which direction, she watched as Sesshoumaru stood, facing behind her. Turning her head just in time to see Sango crash through the trees, her boomerang bone at the ready. "Kagome, are you alright?" She asked, her worried eyes first scanning the clearing, only finding Sesshoumaru. That was still enough reason to her for keeping her weapon poised.

She could not trust him yet.

Shippo ran right over to her anyway, leaping up into Kagome's arms as she forced her body to rotate toward the two. "Miroku, Inuyasha, Kikyo and Kilala are following Tokaruman to find a plant that can get you better again, Kagome!"

Sesshoumaru watched the exchange between the two with mild interest. "Well that's nice of them. Wish I could have been talked to about it…" The last was a grumble, making Sango smile softly as she approached.

"You wouldn't have let them go without you, Kagome." Sango promised.

"I know, and there's a reason for that. What if Naraku tries something, Sango? I mean, it's not good for us to be separated." She whispered, unhappy.

"The hanyou is waiting." Sesshoumaru informed, his tone revealing a little of his annoyance. "He desires you weaker than this before the coward will strike any you care for."

Kagome frowned. "I'm not that much of a force to be reckoned with, why is he waiting for me to be powerless?" She asked, confused.

Sango began to say something, opening her mouth, but the Taiyoukai beat her to it. "Your strength lies in the love you bind fiercely for those dear to you. When they are in danger, you become one not to be trifled with, which infuriates and terrifies the half breed. You alone are the key to defeating Naraku, a fact which he knows. In this fact he also realizes he must find a way in which to destroy your weak life."

Kagome smiled unhappily. "Guess he's found a way, huh?" She asked.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes as Sango shook her head, saying disbelievingly. "Kagome, you can't be giving up, can you?"

The miko looked into her friends brown eyes, like honey bark, and shook her head. "I just think it's going to be a close call, Sango. I'll never give up, but I'd like us to finish this war over the jewel now, before it's too late."

"You won't die, Kagome!" Shippo shouted, his green eyes showing his love for her and his protective youkai nature. "I won't let anything hurt you!"

Kagome just hugged him a little tighter, trying to quell the young fox demon. Sesshoumaru looked down at the two for a moment before he shifted his gaze, rather quickly, to the demon slayer. Sango twitched under the sudden scrutiny, the two not abating in their gaze, not until an understanding came between them.

She would be watching carefully over her friend.

He would not be leaving, giving her quite a job to perform.

* * *

"How much further is this damn plant?" Inuyasha growled to Tokaruman's slithering form, irritated that they'd wasted half a day.

Kikyo wasn't really beginning to be a bothersome weight or anything, it was just annoying. He wanted to get whatever this thing was and cure whatever might start happening to Kagome. After she wasn't in danger, he'd be more calm.

"We have ssssome dissstanccce to go yet, Inuyassha." The snake demon hissed.

Inuyasha snorted, unhappy. "Kagome will not fall ill so speedily, Inuyasha." Kikyo promised. "So long as she does not use her powers of purification or over exert herself physically, she should be well for two more days. After that, as with most illness, it will truly begin to take effect." Only then would Kagome be bound to a bed, or as bound as Kagome would allow herself to be.

"I understand Inuyasha's concern." Miroku said from where he was atop Kilala. "Being separated never bodes well."

"Exactly." Inuyasha agreed. "The last time we were so broken up, all kinds of shit started happenin'."

"I also agree with Lady Kikyo though, Inuyasha, in that we must go forward and not look behind for a while. Eventually, we'll be returning in that direction anyway."

The half demon snorted, his eyes trained on the road before them. He didn't voice what he was wondering within the confines of his mind, though the oppressive thoughts refused to leave. _"What if we get this plant and it doesn't help Kagome at all?"_ He swallowed the chill. _"What if she dies?"_

* * *

"Kanna." Naraku called almost silently, his red eyes not looking to where she suddenly appeared, but instead simply staring at the wall, his eyes not quite focusing on any one thing. "I sensed Kai's demise. Did the illness enter the priestess before his death?"

"Yes." She answered.

He smirked. "Do they know what's happening to her just yet? After all, Tokaruman joined their ranks. He's probably figured it out."

"Yes. They are searching for a cure." She answered just as tonelessly as before hand.

"Let them waste their precious energy. Victory will be so much easier when she dies." The hanyou laughed. "Who's closing in on the girl next? Goshin or Tara?" He glanced at her then and she knew he wished to see who was near the miko.

She lifted her mirror and sought the image, forcing it to display itself on the glassy surface. "The mated pair stay a safe distance from the miko." She confirmed as the image of the fiery bird demon appeared. "Lia is planning her attack carefully. She is much more thoughtful than the rest, while Ryukotsei hunts the Inu no Tashio."

Naraku laughed. "Vengeance does not die easily." Let the dragon hunt the Inu lord. At least that would take care of one problem. Hopefully Lia would take care of the other; Sesshoumaru. If the phoenix did not wait until Kagome was too ill to move, he feared Sesshoumaru would survive.

Even if the dog demon did, at least the miko would die. By sealing off her own well, as the future of Kanna's mirror provided to be the most wise, Kagome would die in this era. There would be nothing anyone could do to save her, especially those three miserable dogs. Satisfied, he stood from his seat and decided to dine. After all, even he, as powerful as he was, needed food. Why keep a human manor and servants if you were not to have a well stocked kitchen?

* * *

Kagome, after getting two bowls of Keade's beef stew, she left the priestess' hut, going to where she sensed a flickering energy, two water bottles under each arm. It was a distance from where she'd come, and even in the tiring walk, the stew had not cooled.

Sesshoumaru watched her in annoyance. Foolish mortal, she was already out of breath. Pushing herself was not entirely wise. Curious, he masked his aura from her, wondering if she would turn back to the warmth of her friends. Kagome, he noted, paused, blinking in confusion for a moment before frowning. A spark of fire lit her eyes and he couldn't help the small twitch of his mouth. He should have known the human would insist upon finding him.

Still determined, Kagome walked into the encroaching forest, looking around for white slk. In all the darkness, if the moon hit it, how hard could Sesshoumaru's clothes and hair be to spot? "Miko," he stated calmly from eight foot to her direct right. She managed not to jump, but her heart pounded right through her chest it felt. "Why is it you see it necessary to leave the safety of the human village?"

She stood frozen for a moment, looking at his closed lids, the curve of his face while his eyes were not upon her. It was rare to simply gaze at the demon lord. She could not look long, for his eyes opened and she seen the honey dance in his eyes like little slivers, a color she hadn't noticed before as it was surrounded by the deep, rich amber, the outer most ring a beautiful gold. They glowed in the night, illuminating beautifully. He was stunning in that untouchable sense. How could she ever hope to have him as hers…?

Sesshoumaru listened to the strange flutter of her heart, scenting the air without her knowing. Kagome smelt… uncertain and sad beyond her illness. She watched him with a wide, awed expression at first, her blue eyes slowly gaining an untouchable longing and sorrow as she stared at him. There was an unexplainable heat in her eyes along with the longing, it left him confused.

What brought this expression to her eyes and taste to her scent? Just looking at him? Her eyes flickered and he knew she was debating internally, trying to redirect her gaze, but she was locked. Interesting that she both wanted to look away and did not. How could humans confuse themselves like so? You either desire one thing or you do not. There can be no middle ground.

Can there?

The question caught him off guard. Never breaking her gaze, he assessed his inner most reaches and felt the most instinctual part of him actually wanting this human child and yet his pride, his logic, demanding otherwise. He would much rather leave and not see the girl again and yet…

"_And yet…" _A voice within whispered. He wasn't sure how to finished the thought. The inner youkai provided him with a few thoughts… He had already swore to defend Kagome, always, but there was more to this promise than simple guarding, was there not? He'd already known Kagome was more than an ally, but what else was it? The human was… attractive, he would grudgingly allow that. Her scent, when not clouded with this sickness, was not deemed unpleasant. Her eyes were an unnatural shade of blue, a curiosity and Sesshoumaru enjoyed such things, but that wasn't it either. There was something more to Kagome, to this miko, and he was trying to comprehend where his thoughts were leading him.

Where were they leading him exactly?

Damn it, he did not know. This displeasure, though not shown greatly, did somehow leak enough that he narrowed his eyes, the sudden brighter glow breaking the trance Kagome was under. She looked away abruptly, feeling foolhardy for staring at Sesshoumaru for so long.

He probably thought she was-

Wind suddenly fluttered her face as she could feel Sesshoumaru's aura again, but that wasn't what caused the brief movement of her hair. She gasped as he was suddenly just before her, his height dwarfing her embarrassingly. The magma like quality to his eyes almost made her shiver, hot bowels of stew forgotten.

"You did not answer me." Sesshoumaru said, his eyes glowing brighter, yet somehow in a dark manner. The colors swirled, the honey moving into more amber, the amber becoming gold and the golden rim darkening into a harvest night. It did not mean danger, but this sudden shift left Kagome edgy. Her stomach bottomed out with a very new feeling… One she recalled from the first dream, where he'd traced her lips with his thumb.

"I-I…" She couldn't grasp a coherent thought for a moment. "Wha-what was it you asked, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kagome swallowed the dryness in her throat.

His eyes softened somewhat at her respectful title, though he did not notice, Kagome did and warmth pooled in her belly. He could feel the shift in her and it interested him, no more, or so he whispered to himself. _"And yet…" _His mind replied as he lifted one clawed hand, very slowly, as though reaching to touch a terrified animal ready to fly. Sesshoumaru raised his hand near her face, resting his thumb carefully on her cheek, the long fingers cupping her jaw.

Kagome's eyes fluttered closed at the touch of his hand and she swallowed again, damning her dry throat. She was sure he could hear her heart beginning to pound and yet flutter… The feelings in her were crashing like waves, like desire, anticipation and even, dare she wonder, love, bombarding the rocks of relief in a turbulent ocean. The violence of the water brought on by the moon that was Sesshoumaru, controlling the tide and stormy sea brewing in Kagome's soul, within the fire of her very human, very youthful body left her feeling so strangely alive.

What had convinced him to touch her, he wondered. She had not bewitched him, no, not at all. It was something he wanted, some desire refusing to disperse without being fulfilled… _"And yet…" _Sesshoumaru slowly raised the other arm, the left she had given him, and placed it in the same position on the opposite side of her beautiful face.

Kagome felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest and into Sesshoumaru. She was afraid, somewhere in her, of giving her heart to him just yet. Yet what he was doing was making her so… So foolish. She knew he shouldn't touch her, that this was going to be too much if he continued. She should stop him… _"And yet…" _She didn't want to. Whatever was going to happen right now was going to happen. Whether he rejected her suddenly or he stayed. Acknowledging this night, the two of them standing together like this, was very telling, of the utmost importance. Kagome laid her trust in the stoic demon lord, however unwise it may have been.

Sesshoumaru felt her sudden calming, whatever emotions flying around in her mind slowing and leaving her so open. She did not open her eyes to look at him and he was somewhat glad she did not. He wanted to view her face, he enjoyed looking at her trusting, human face. The Taiyoukai found he enjoyed the weakness of how open she was to him. The beauty of her imperfect, human countenance pleased him and he drank in her every feature from her slightly parted lips, to her absurdly long lashes, closed gently on her blue tinted cheeks due to the moon filtering down through the canopy above.

Sesshoumaru realized suddenly that he was sinking… He wasn't in love, but he was _attracted _to this miko. The thought should have left him enraged, it should have torn him from her and he should have sent her back to the village to those vile creatures. He should have reminded her she was human and she could never touch him, not ever would she reach his level… _"And yet…" _Looking down at her, staring down at her beautiful, imperfect, human, miko born face, Sesshoumaru felt his inner demon watching her just as closely, content.

He moved his thumb of the right hand to her bottom lip, slowly, gently, and almost started when she sucked in a ragged breath, her eyes tightening as her scent alerted him to something odd for the pure, unspoiled miko. It caused his eyes to widen in surprise, but nothing else changed. He continued to move the thumb slowly over her lips, not disgusted by the ill breath fanning across it more quickly as he move to the upper lip.

So soft, so very fragile… Her entire body was, even the human spirit was known to be fragile. Yet this weakness of her seemed to draw him nearer, for in this human body housed something more…

Touching her in such a manner was inappropriate and it needed to stop. He struggled with himself to pull away… _"And yet…"_

Kagome slowly opened her blue eyes, surprising Sesshoumaru enough that she seen his already wide eyes shift in their brightness. The blue of the little miko's eyes were stunningly bright, almost glowing themselves. Human eyes could do no such thing and yet Kagome's were beautiful. The navy rims, though darker than normal, glowed. The closer one looked to the pupil, the light her eyes became… Sapphire and cerulean, azure becoming like the crystal blue of water… How could such depths be so warm?

Looking at Sesshoumaru, Kagome didn't know what to think. Seeing him surprised woke her from her odd stupor, the haze of it still boggling her mind somewhat. Looking at him, unwavering in her stare, she studied his beautiful, perfect face and knew she should step away from him, knew she should leave him and return to the village… What if he hated her later for allowing him so close…? She couldn't stand the thought, so she had to leave, had to…

As Kagome found the resolve, she slowly closed her eyes and began to step away…

_And yet…_

"Kagome?" He whispered her name so softly, almost a hint of uncertainty, that her eye lids fluttered open to reveal blue eyes, searching his amber ones. His thumb was no longer on her lips, rather resting on his chin, but a fire burned her lips like never before and an ache rest deep inside of her, one her young mind was not prepared to answer and her soul was too uncertain to.

"Y-yes, Lord Sesshoumaru?" She asked in a whisper as quiet as his previous.

His heart gave an odd, unsteady squeeze for a moment and he knew his inner demon desired something more of this contact, something warm and soft of hers he could claim. His eyes flickered to her lips, a momentary wonder, an errant thought let loose foolishly…

_And yet…_

"This Sesshoumaru does not eat human food." He told her simply, releasing her.

Kagome stood very still for one moment, confused for the briefest time as she looked upon him. One minute he was holding her face so softly, touching her lips… And the next he was telling her he did not eat human food?

"I-I didn't know." She said, looking at the ground in her embarrassment. Not for the food, they each knew that, but for what had just transpired. "I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru-sama. I'll leave you now…" She still didn't look up, turning from him when his hand snaked out and took her by the elbow.

"You will not walk so far in your present state." He murmured, referring to her health. Their eyes held for a moment and anything he had been feeling cooled over before she could really study the once blazing warmth. "Sit. Eat." He indicated to a decent sized tree. "This Sesshoumaru will return you to your friends after you have finished." He indicated.

Kagome nodded almost unnoticeably, surprised. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama." She whispered.

He said nothing, going to where he had been previously and sitting down without a sound. Kagome looked after him, watching for a moment before going to his side and sitting much closer than she'd have dared before. Sesshoumaru did not miss the fact, but he did not mention it either. Looking up into the night sky, he nearly wondered what had transpired, nearly.

Instead he remained thoughtless, watching the surrounding forest as he listened to the miko eat nearly silently. Her chewing, was surprisingly not noisy, a relief. He had not remembered from her months of care… Perhaps month and a half of care as he was blind. Yet that fever made it so he remembered very little.

She finished her bowel of food, slowly, sitting quietly for a time. Kagome did not look at him after she had finished, indicating she was not yet ready to return to the village, so he simply let her sit quietly. After nearly an hour of silence, he murmured. "You should return to the warmth the hut offers." She was becoming chilled. He sensed the illness beginning to reveal it's self more so than before.

Kagome bit her lip, which did not bode well for the demon lord, or so he assumed. "I," she began tensely, nervous. "I want to stay with you, if it's alright?" She still did not turn her eyes to him.

Sesshoumaru gazed at her for a long while, deciphering the deeper meaning to her words, looking deep into what she could not yet say courageously, but was trying to in some other form.

"Yes." He answered, feeling her relief.

He did not love Kagome…

_And yet…_

* * *

So, how's that for chapter twenty two? I'm sorry, couldn't have them kiss. Ha, ha. You guys should know, Sesshoumaru isn't the type to do something like that right away anyway. Him touching her worthless human body, as he sees it, is a shock enough to his system. This is all very new and strange for our beloved demon lord and though he denies the blossoming affection for Kagome, he is beginning to accept that he is doing just that, denying it.

I hope you enjoy, my readers.


	22. Chapter 22

I hope this chapter proves interesting. Some parts it was hard to push through, but it was worth it. I really enjoyed and can't wait to write the next chapter.

* * *

Inuyasha eyed the camp, noting that no one could sleep fitfully that night. Miroku didn't move, but the heartbeat signaled he was wide awake and deep in thought. Kikyo, resting beneath his perch, didn't even bother closing her eyes as she simply stared out into the night, her thoughts drowning in her eyes. She had been so lifeless before and now he could read emotion rolling off of her as he once did. Forcing himself to look away from her face, his golden eyes found the humanoid form of Tokaruman, standing silently in the darkness, watching the moon so full in the night sky.

Inuyasha still didn't trust the snake demon, but he also knew Kagome was the only person who could possibly return his dead lover to him. For that, Inuyasha realized as he looked down at the sack full of herbs beside Kikyo, the snake demon would do whatever was necessary to keep Kagome living. As of that very moment, he was their best bet and, if his instincts were anything to go by, it still wasn't a very good one.

"_Damn it,"_ He cursed inwardly. _"I can't let Kagome down like this…" _After everything the girl had done for him, had willingly stood beside him after witnessing… She knew him, truly knew him to his core. After he had transformed into a full blooded demon, so long ago it seemed, when fighting the moth demon, Menomaru, he killed so many humans. Of course they were all filthy bandits that beat and raped women, but they had begged for their lives… That much he could remember in the screams. Shuddering away the image, Inuyasha remembered how Kagome had come to him, had comforted him. He didn't let on that he needed it, but the girl knew him so well that he didn't have to say it. She read him like an open book and come hell or high water, she had always been by his side.

Even though she was falling in love with his half brother, that didn't matter to him. What mattered was the fact that she was still his friend and he loved her and he appreciated everything she had done for him.

Growling in agitation, he refused to say goodbye yet. She was young and vibrant, filled with life and love. He would tell her how grateful he was to her, when she was better, not like this. Inuyasha refused to sit by her side as she decayed away to tell her, on her death bed, everything he ever needed to say.

* * *

Kagome hadn't returned to the hut yet, concerning Sango. It was late and she was becoming ill. The thought of her running rampant around the surrounding forest wasn't one that left her entirely comfortable, whether or not it was in the demon lord's presence.

Standing, she took only her dagger, not bothering with her preferred weapon. Somehow, she knew she would not need it as she followed a worn path in the direction of the bone eaters well. It was a steep incline, one she imagined would have left Kagome breathless… She hoped she was walking in the wrong direction, not wanting her friend to have winded herself and caused further injury, but Sango knew better. Her sense of direction had always been keen, which is why she easily found the girl.

Well, maybe that wasn't the reason exactly. She felt someone watching her, sending her hair standing on end across her arms and over her neck. Turning, she found the smoldering, golden eyes of the Taiyoukai. She flushed a little when she noticed his tail around Kagome, holding her securely. "Se-Seshoumaru-sama," Sango bowed. "I was looking to make sure Kagome was alright."

His eyes assessed the human before him while she kept her gaze averted, the shock of what she'd just seen replaying oddly in her brain. When she didn't simply turn and leave, he grudgingly spoke. "This Sesshoumaru will allow no harm to befall the miko. I give you my word." He'd been doing quite a bit of that lately, hadn't he?

Sango didn't move, scarcely breathed for a moment, feeling his ire beginning to grow. She struggled with her thoughts and just let the question slip off of her lips. "What is Kagome, to you, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

He stared at her, irritated, yet politely decided to answer her question, without answering her. "What the girl is to me is none of your concern, demon slayer." He nearly growled, yet held the urge in check.

He felt her anger rise dramatically and was surprised she managed to hold his gaze, glaring at him. "She's my friend, so I think it is." When his eyes flashed warningly, she bit her tongue from saying something more acidulous. "I know you said you would protect her, but… Why? You have an obvious distaste for humans and it's no secret which path you both will walk if yo-"

She was against the far tree behind her in an instant, her body crashing into it painfully as something constricted her air way. She'd never seen him move, never sensed him. "I see no reason to answer your ramblings human. My reasons for remaining near the miko are my own and not-"

Sango grit her teeth, staring at him through bold eyes. "She is my family, Lord Sesshoumaru, my pack." The word triggered a meaning for his inner demon, which she had obviously intended. "She is my concern, like it or not."

He scoffed. "Human bonds are fickle and easily destroyed. You could not possibly understand the meaning of a pack." He murmured, dropping her to the ground as he turned, going to Kagome's still resting form. Her face was scrunched up, somehow sensing the restlessness in the clearing.

"My brother, as I'm sure you know, is Kohaku, the boy who is practically lifeless when he battles us." She began, hoping if she shared something willingly, he would too. "Kohaku was placed under Naraku's control by some demonic witchery," the demon lord detected the hate in her tone and the oncoming despair. "And because of it, he killed all of the best warriors of our village and our father." She held the tears back, not allowing the self loathing or loss to weaken her will to speak. "He tried to kill me, but I barely managed to survive. Even though he had tried to kill me and had killed everyone I had ever known or loved, I still love him."

Taking a steadying breath, she said. "I love my brother so much, it pains me to no end. He can't remember me, he can't break free of Naraku, and it kills me. I understand love and the fierce bond as what dog and wolf demons describe their pack to be made of. Kagome has been there, every moment of sorrow for me just as much as Miroku, Inuyasha, Kilala or Shippo have. I love her for it, I respect her for it and I will defend her with everything in me." Sango stood back up, a determination in her. "It doesn't matter to me how powerful you are, Lord Sesshoumaru, or the fact that you could kill me. If you ever threatened her ever again, harmed her in anyway, I would die to defend her."

Stilling, just before he reached Kagome, the demon lord searched her words for what they were conveying. Humans were ridiculous. Had she been a demon, her words could be viewed as a challenge, yet he knew better. She was instead trying to convey the importance Kagome held in her heart.

She would not leave until given an answer and it would be detrimental to Kagome's health if he killed the demon slayer for her outrageous behavior, so Sesshoumaru only let a slow, frustrated breath slide between his lips, quiet enough that Sango did not catch it. "This Sesshoumaru has no answer for you." He felt her going to protest to his words and silenced her with his next. "I do not know what the girl is to me as of yet."

His answer was so quiet that Sango had a hard time catching it, but when his words registered, she couldn't speak right away. Her eyes flickered over the sleeping form of her friend before she looked at Sesshoumaru. "Why…?"

Damn insufferable, curious creatures that human women could be. "I am unaware." Sesshoumaru had never been so confused over an entity in his entire life, which was now proving to be bothersome.

Sango stayed very still, her eyes glued to the Taiyoukai's turned form. She wanted to ask more, to say something more, but thought better of it. Swallowing, she bowed slightly to his turned back. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama."

He made a noise that sounded like a scoff to Sango, probably signaling for her to take her leave. She fidgeted a moment, before mumuring. "If you'd like me to go get Kagome a blanket, I can."

He sat down beside the miko, wrapping his tail around her body again, not answering Sango. She took the action as indication enough and bowed once again before moving away from the pair. He watched her leave the area, his eyes following the demon slayer until she was far enough away that looking back would conceal him. At that point, he found himself gazing at Kagome's resting, trustful face. Some of her unruly black hair had come to rest over her cheek, but he did not heed to the itch asking him to remove it from view.

Sesshoumaru did not want to touch her again if he could help it… Her breath fanning out over his thumb, just the memory of it was enough to make his heart react strangely, something he did not find amusing or enjoyable. "Sesshoumaru," she sighed. "Sama."

A human wouldn't have heard her, but he had. Looking down to her dreaming countenance, he wondered at the myth Kagome was. She was a peculiar thing, a being that could hold so much in one form only to live forty years. Reminding himself that she would die much sooner, the dog demon scowled with distaste. If she did die, would he use tenseiga to revive her?

At the mere question, tenseiga thrummed loudly enough that Kagome twitched in her dream. He narrowed his eyes at the sword, already knowing his answer. He would not let her die in the first place, so what point was there in thinking about it?

"A lap dog of the humans, is that not what they called you once, father?" Sesshoumaru murmured, a smirk dancing over his features. "Am I to follow the same path as you and the miserable half breed?"

* * *

Unbeknownst to Sesshoumaru, tenseiga did not cause the jump in Kagome's sleep. Something much darker did. She could see herself resting next to the demon lord, his tail wrapped around her for warmth. At first, she had flushed, finding herself whispering his name questioningly as she looked at the two of them. This was not something Sesshoumaru would do, or so she thought… Yet he was keeping her warm, holding to her.

Why? Did he consider this a form of protection perhaps? She didn't have time to think about it as the moon overhead shifted ever so slightly. Sesshoumaru's eyes suddenly turned frosty, his gaze moving across the trees. Something was there, in the woods, she knew by the way he tensed.

His tail tensed around her, drawing her up into his arms more quickly than she thought possible as he leapt up into the air. Fire accosted the tree they were just before, a beautiful demon landing a foot or so away from it. Her red and gold eyes looked over to Sesshoumaru and the now awake Kagome. She had wavy red hair tied in a high pony tail, the length of it still reaching her mid back. Her armor was a blood red, gold glittering over it here and there.

"Release the miko's life to me and you may have a chance of living." She said to Sesshoumaru, expecting him to simply hand her over.

Sesshoumaru scoffed, discarding Kagome to the ground before he rushed forward, Tokijen brandished. The youkai pulled her own sword from her back and exchanged a blow with one another's blades. She laughed something unattractive. "Such a weak sword, shall I destroy it for you?"

"I grow tired of the hunts after this miko," Sesshoumaru stated, thrusting her back. "If Naraku desires her death, why not come take it himself?"

"How should I know?" She asked, attacking him again. "I was told if I defeated and killed the girl, along with her allies, I would be given the shikon no tama, a jewel of the wishing." Fire danced out from the blade and Sesshoumaru sliced it away, making sure to stand before Kagome.

"Let's see then, if you can find your way through me." He told her icily, the very air seeming to chill even the natural heat of her blood.

She screeched. "My pleasure!"

Kagome tried watching their battle that soon became too fast to follow. She could hear the swords clashing together and feel the youkai powers vibrating through the forest, grating her pure abilities. She fought against her discomfort and tried to feel out their locations at all times if she couldn't see them. It was impossible to focus on that one point when it kept moving… She wondered if even Kikyo would capable of keeping track of them now…

The pair of demons split, Sesshoumaru landing a few feet before Kagome, the fire demon landing in Sesshoumaru's line of sight, some ways off. "Sesshoumaru," Kagome began, worried as she looked at Sesshoumaru's torn left arm. His blood had stained his white hoari so that the red patterns sewn into place were no longer there it seemed.

The demon lord did not turn to her, nor did he acknowledge her presence as he stood across from the female demon. She smirked, a single inch long slice along her throat. "You've got a long way to go yet, pup." Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her, ignoring the burning pain in his arm. "Before I died, somewhere around three thousand years ago, I was one of the most powerful demons of my era. I-"

"Save your chatter, phoenix, it does not interest this Sesshoumaru." He scoffed, abandoning Tokijen for a more basic approach. Kagome watched the bird demon's eyes shimmer, almost as though excited, making Kagome's stomach drop.

She abandoned her own sword, a whip of fire crossing his whip of poison. It sparked and sizzled, her power striking directly through Sesshoumaru's. Kagome noticed his hand flex, the only show of either agitation or uncertainty. Beyond that, the dog demon remained perfectly calm.

Watching herself and the situation, Kagome wondered what she would need to change… What was going to happen that she didn't know of? Could it be possible that his female would kill Sesshoumaru? The thought sent the coldness of fear tingling throughout her body.

"A dog demon is no match for me." She laughed, bringing down her hand as she suddenly appeared behind Sesshoumaru.

Before he could think to react, lightning hit her in the side. Kagome screeched as it had come from directly behind her. "Perhaps not," she was relieved and shocked to hear Akin's voice. "Yet I am certain I will suffice."

Her writhing irisies flickered over his frame, a scowl on her face. "A dragon demon?" She asked, suddenly beyond angry. "What is your name?" She demanded in a shrill voice.

Sesshoumaru, oddly, did not attack, simply looked on. "Akin, son of Hiso-"

"Who is the son of Arei!" Her entire body wrapped in flames as the demonic energy flared forth. Kagome could vaguely make out her words. "Grandchild to the one who defeated me, your blood is mine!"

"Akin?" Kagome questioned, going to reach for him.

His apricot eyes landed on her, a spark of electric green running through them as the pupil became a slit. "Stay from harms way, Lady." His body crackled with energy, a whirlwind wrapping around him as lightning struck around in a circular motion. "This will be over in but a moment."

The phoenix finished her transformation, bright orange and red flames all alight around her true form. Her red yellow eyes honed in on his still humanoid form, a mighty screech rising in her throat that pained Kagome's head. When the sound died away, Kagome looked up to see Sesshoumaru knelt on the ground from the force of the noise, his eyes slightly pink. What was horrible for her must have been a thousand times so for the dog demon.

The light that shot out beside her surprised Kagome, but not so much as the sight when she turned to look at where Akin's humanoid form had been. Up in the sky, above the tree tops, was the giant form of a huge Japanese dragon. She wouldn't have been the size of his fangs…

Her moment of awe was taken when the phoenix screeched again, flying into the air, facing off with Akin. For a beat of her furious, bright wings, a single breath, time seemed to slow down as Kagome looked above her, to the still, floating form of Akin, to the moving fire bird. The forms of legend, the phoenix and the dragon… She'd never heard who was to win such fights… She found herself suddenly on the hopeful side for the dragon.

Time sped up again and the two began to battle ferociously. Kagome felt sick as she watched them, the first of Akin's blood spattering the ground ten or fifteen foot away from her. Looking at it, seeing the full moon's reflection, Kagome shivered, watching them mirrored, battling in his blood.

"Kagome!" Sango shouted, running into the forest. She caught sight of the miko's shocked expression and hurried to her. "What's happened?" She asked, looking up to the phoenix and dragon battling, trying to make sense of it. The dragon's aura was vaguely familiar, but she couldn't pin point where she'd felt it before.

"Akin…" The miko heard herself murmur. It was strange, in this vision she was in and out of her dream body. It confused her, bothered her head with dizzying pressure. Why was she going in and out like this?

* * *

"Kanna, focus on our task." Naraku said in irritation as either could only see bits and pieces of the immediate future, of the miko and Sesshoumaru being attacked by the phoenix.

"I am afraid I can not, Naraku." Kanna said softly, her eyes void of the frustration she could have felt at being unable to provide a clearer image.

"Oh?" He asked, red eyes flashing dangerously.

"Kagome is asleep, seeing what I am trying to see. Our sight is crossing and she being the more powerful can witness a much cleaner future." Her black eyes stared at Naraku, unfazed by his rage.

"Miko's." He said in resigned irritation. "Then do not bother any longer. We will wait and see."

* * *

Suddenly Kagome was simply in her body, having no control over her own actions, simply following along something that had yet to happen. Fire scorched down and Sango lifted her boomerang bone to defend she and Kagome. "I need to get you away from-" Kagome's mind seemed to wake up then.

"No, I have to stay. What if something happens-"

"Without your arrows, there isn't much your can do." Sango told Kagome authoritatively in the hopes that the girl would no longer argue. "You're becoming ill, you need to be safe."

"It doesn't matter." Kagome countered. "I am a priestess. I will protect the people I love, Sango." The miko said, a fire in her eyes.

"Kagome!" She heard Shippo cry, finding him near her instantly. "Are you okay?" He asked, worried.

"I'm fine," she promised. "I'm just worried about Akin."

It took Sango a moment to process her words. "The aura of the dragon…" The familiarity of it suddenly clicked into place then.

"He's protecting me." Kagome said softly, her eyes finding the two demons battling above her head. Akin opened his mouth a ball of liquid lighting shot out, barely missing the phoenix.

A more powerful aura came near, sending a shiver up Kagome's spine. "What is that?" Shippo asked, shaken. His eyes were darting all around them, unsure of where the power could have been coming from.

"Ryuukotsusei." Sesshoumaru murmured, drawing their attention. His body swirled with demonic energy as he gazed into the sky. "Demon slayer," he called casually. "Take the miko to a safer area, now."

Kagome balked. "I won't leave either of you!" She argued, trying to fight past Sango's grasp on her arms.

"You will do as I say." Sesshoumaru finalized, his eyes growing redder by the moment, amber still resting in them.

"Not when you're being pig headed." She growled out, not able to remove herself from Sango's hold. Was her illness taking such a toll on her? It couldn't be, could it? After all, she'd been sick for what, a little more than twenty four hours. It couldn't possibly be affecting her so much.

"Kagome," Shippo whispered, drawing her attention. "Please, I don't want you getting hurt…"

His eyes were so fearful of the thought, conveying their desire and need for her to be safe, that Kagome felt the warring thoughts in her die down ever so slowly. Instead, she closed her eyes tightly for a brief moment. "Fine." She could feel everyone's collected relief, even Sesshoumaru's. "But I'm still mad at you!" She yelled to the Inu youkai.

He smirked at her, the elongating fangs peeking out as he did so. "Of course." He told her.

Kagome flushed before watching the wind whip around Sesshoumaru. He began to transform, no longer at a one armed disadvantage. "Come on Kagome." Sango urged as the dog demon's true form stood in the forest. His red and cerulean eyes looked down upon her small human face and Kagome could see something very different in the way that Sesshoumaru watched her.

Her heart pounded heavily for a moment as he stared down into her very soul. Sesshoumaru's gaze was unusually readable, emotions flying around in the most instinctual beast of himself. Anger, anxiety, determination and even, as he looked upon her, desire.

Then he cut his eyes away from the humans near him. "Kagome," Sango pulled on her and they all began moving away. Shippo clung to Kagome's shoulder as they moved toward the village.

That was when Kagome found herself looking at the events before her, including her own body. And then she felt the tightening of Sesshoumaru's tail around her body and the sudden movement, waking her…

"Release the miko's life to me and you may have a chance of living." The woman said to Sesshoumaru, as Kagome recalled from her dream. She'd never not finished a vision before… What was she supposed to change about this situation? How could she know when she hadn't been shown?

Sesshoumaru scoffed, discarding Kagome to the ground before he rushed forward, Tokijen brandished. The drop to the floor hurt a little, but Kagome didn't cry out from pain. She held it inside, looking ahead as their blades collided and the phoenix laughed. "Such a weak sword, shall I destroy it for you?"

Sesshoumaru ignored her comment. "I grow tired of the hunts after this miko," He stated, thrusting her back with both his energy and brute strength. "If Naraku desires her death, why not come take it himself?" Or was he so cowardly, Sesshoumaru wondered.

"How should I know?" The demon asked as she attacked once again. He thwarted it easily enough. "I was told if I defeated and killed the girl, along with her allies, I would be given the shikon no tama, a jewel of the wishing." Fire danced out from the blade and Sesshoumaru sliced it away, making sure to stand before Kagome.

His inner demon forced him before her without his mind even having to consider it. He had said he would protect the girl, yes, but for his demonic nature to take to the task so willingly annoyed him.

Instead of focusing on the fact that Kagome was beginning to affect him so greatly, he replied to his opponent. "Let's see then, if you can find your way through me."

Her aura grew to a new height as she screeched. "My pleasure!"

Sesshoumaru parried a well aimed strike for his throat and came back at her with his poisonous claws, barely nicking the flesh of her throat. The phoenix grew more enraged and her speed nearly surprised him as he just barely deflected another blow from her sword. They were already moving faster than the human eye, yet this bird youkai was beginning to outpace even him.

He countered her twice more before her blade was imbedded in his arm. She sliced downward as he leapt away from her and she him. Hot blood gushed freely down his left arm. Kagome gasped, her voice capturing him momentarily. "Sesshoumaru," she had started.

He kept his eyes trained on the opponent, having learned long ago not to allow any distraction to overtake his concentration. He watched her closely as she grinned at him. "You've got a long way to go yet, pup." He narrowed his eyes at her, ignoring the burning pain beginning to fester in his arm. "Before I died, somewhere around three thousand years ago, I was one of the most powerful demons of my era. I-"

Sesshoumaru didn't give a damn about her life story. "Save your chatter, phoenix, it does not interest this Sesshoumaru." He scoffed, abandoning Tokijen for a more basic approach.

He was surprised when the phoenix abandoned her own sword, a whip of fire crossing his whip of poison. He had not expected her to have such an ability in her arsenal, but did not let it show on his face. Their power clashed and her fire burned through his whip, nearly catching him across his chest. He flexed his hand, annoyed that she had cut through his poisonous whip, yet fire had more sustenance than his poison, as he had been taught long ago. He would find another way to outmatch her, as his training demanded.

The demon disappeared, catching him off guard. "A dog demon is no match for me." She laughed, bringing down her hand as she suddenly appeared behind Sesshoumaru.

Before he could think to react, lightning hit her in the side. He had barely sensed Akin's approach and the miko hadn't, apparently, as she screeched. "Perhaps not," the dragon demon said, having ignored Kagome's bubble. "Yet I am certain I will suffice."

He showed nothing, masking the guilt that he hadn't been near to protect the Lady. He allowed his foolishness to overtake him too many times recently and it would not happen again where the girl was concerned. He would be a better protector and that promise started as soon as he stepped onto this battle field.

Her writhing irisies flickered over his frame, a scowl on her face. "A dragon demon?" She asked, suddenly beyond angry. "What is your name?" She demanded in a shrill voice that annoyed Sesshoumaru greatly.

Akin let his aura rest around Kagome, checking her health as he answered. "Akin, son of Hiso-"

"Who is the son of Arei!" Her entire body wrapped in flames as the demonic energy flared forth. Her sudden rage nearly surprised even Sesshoumaru. "Grandchild to the one who defeated me, your blood is mine!"

He leveled her with a cool gaze as her power wrapped around her body. She would transform into her truest state, so he allowed the power that had been around Kagome to instead return to him, preparing for a transformation of his own.

"Akin?" Kagome questioned, going to reach for him.

His apricot eyes landed on her, a spark of electric green running through them as the pupil became a slit. She still wished to touch him, after the way he had acted near her? "Stay from harms way, Lady." His body crackled with energy, a whirlwind wrapping around him as lightning struck around in a circular motion. "This will be over in but a moment."

The phoenix finished her transformation, bright orange and red flames all alight around her true form. Her red yellow eyes honed in on his still humanoid form, a mighty screech rising in her throat that pained Kagome's head.

Sesshoumaru tried to withstand the horrible noise, but he found himself on his knees, the horrible call ringing through his mind. His inner demon fought the restraint Sesshoumaru had placed on it, wishing to tear itself from him so he could rip apart the beast making such a sound.

When it finally died off, he breathed a sigh of relief, looking to Akin's nearly complete transformation, a blinding strike of lightning signaling its end. Kagome jumped in shock, he noticed, her eyes moving from where the dragon had been to the sky. She looked positively amazed by the sight of her guard, the blue of her eyes shining with awe which annoyed him, if he admitted it to himself. Unfortunately, he found himself willing to allow the strange agitation at Kagome's obvious interest in the dragon's form.

He nearly damned himself for allowing his curiousness in the miko, but strangely, could not. This could not be the beginnings of whatever vision they had shared, could it?

The answer to such a question would wait, he realized. Akin and the phoenix had begun their battle and he was rather interested in it. There were very few of these fiery birds and even fewer dragons left. It would be a curiosity, to see who actually defeated whom.

Claws caught Akin in his nearly healed wound, ripping the flesh apart like the razor sharpness of several blades. He roared as blood flew to the ground, splattering a ways from the miko and Taiyoukai. Kagome's face paled, he noted, as she simply stared at the dark blood before her, a far away look in her blue eyes.

He began to wonder what her thoughts could be at that moment, but felt the approach of her demon slayer friend long before he heard her call. "Kagome!" She was moving through the forest, not quite to them yet. She had outpaced the young fox he could feel approaching also. "What's happened?" She asked, looking up to the phoenix and dragon battling, trying to make sense of it.

"Akin…" Kagome whispered so low that Sango could no hear, but Sesshoumaru did. Something flared in him enviously for a brief moment before Akin was struck again. At that point, he could only be stoic again, the satisfaction grounding out the bitterness into nothing.

The bird demon crossed above Akin, angling downward with a blaze of fire, which the dragon avoided. In doing so, it allowed fire to move downward, to the ground. The demon slayer lifted her boomerang, protecting herself and Kagome so that Sesshoumaru would not be forced to.

Looking at her friend, Sango worried over her worsening condition. Kagome may not have realized it, but her breathing was a little irregular, leaving the demon slayer nervous. "I need to get you away from-"

Her semi unaware friend's eyes blazed warningly all of a sudden. "No, I have to stay. What if something happens-"

"Without your arrows, there isn't much your can do." Sango told Kagome authoritatively in the hopes that the girl would no longer argue. "You're becoming ill, you need to be safe."

Kagome tried to ignore the soft worry in Sango's gaze. "It doesn't matter." Kagome countered. "I am a priestess. I will protect the people I love, Sango." The miko said, a fire in her eyes. Funny how she didn't mean to say everything she'd said before and yet she couldn't stop herself from saying it anyway.

"Kagome!" She heard Shippo cry, finding him near her instantly. "Are you okay?" He asked, worried.

"I'm fine," she promised. "I'm just worried about Akin."

Sesshoumaru's eyes flickered to Kagome at her words and he knew they betrayed his anger at her concern for the demon. Luckily enough, she did not look over to him and neither did the others in the vicinity.

"The aura of the dragon…" Sesshoumaru heard Sango murmur.

"He's protecting me." Kagome's voice was so soft that it annoyed Sesshoumaru further.

His irritation was interrupted by the sudden presence of a fairly powerful demon approaching the battle quickly. He recalled this aura, one that made the hair on the nap of his neck stand and a growl nearly bubble forth. The demon that had been just as responsible as Inuyasha's mother for their father's death was alive? Knowing Naraku, he should not have been surprised.

This did prove interesting though, did it not? Kagome would not approve of him battling his father to find if he had defeated him in strength yet, but if Sesshoumaru could battle Ryuukotsusei and survive without any mortal wounds, that would inadvertently answer the question of who held the more substantial amount of power, would it not?

"What is that?" Sesshoumaru heard the fox kit murmur, fear lightly coating his scent.

There was a moment of silence as Sesshoumaru debated whether to answer. Seeing the concentrated gaze on either humans face, he said the dragon's name quietly. He heard Kagome's heart beat falter as his presence slowly swirled with his power, decision made. He would battle the dragon, he would kill him, not simply seal him and he would prove his father was the weaker.

He would protect Kagome…

"Demon slayer," Sesshoumaru called, realizing Kagome could not remain in this clearing much longer. There would soon be four powerful demons battling, certainly not good for her fluctuating powers to be near. "Take the miko to a safer area, now." He demanded once her eyes were on him again.

He almost smirked when he felt her powers flare in agitation. "I won't leave either of you!" She shouted as the demon slayer tried to keep hold of her.

He was not a fool. He knew she meant she would not leave either him or Akin, which annoyed him. Must the guard forever be her concern as well? The damned dragon demon could take care of himself, just as Sesshoumaru was capable of doing. She shouldn't be concerned for either of them, it was belittling… In which case, he supposed she should be concerned for Akin. As far as Sesshoumaru was concerned, her guard was of a weaker strength.

"You will do as I say." Sesshoumaru told her steely.

Sango tensed at Kagome's retort. "Not when you're being pig headed." Her voice sounded nearly like a growl as she continued to fight in the demon slayer's hold. Sesshoumaru noted how weak she was and so did not bother replying to her disobedience. Should the demon slayer lift her, Kagome would be forced to leave.

"Kagome," the kit called softly. "Please, I don't want you getting hurt…"

Sesshoumaru gazed from the corner of his eye with quiet interest, to see if the fear in the young one's eyes would change her. As he watched her aura slowly calm itself, he felt he should have known. "Fine." She said, surprising him with the feeling of… relief? "But I'm still mad at you!" She shouted at him, the sparking in her blue eyes stating just how angry she was.

Her breath became a slight more shallow as he smirked at her, the very beginnings of his transformation surrounding his body. "Of course." He managed in even, almost amused tones as his demonic blood burned beneath his skin.

His youkai took some pleasure from her flush, the smirk remaining for a moment more as he stared down at her from his slowly rising and shifting height. The wind hid him from their view, but he could still see the miko and her friends. He could more clearly see the blue surrounding her frame, the power of her miko energy. Strange that it was once a pink, rose hue and now it reminded him of her eyes. Looking at her, she had not grown in power, simply had realized it more than before.

"Come on, Kagome." Sango tugged at her as she stared up at the demon lord, completely awed and shocked by what she was staring at. She had never seen a youkai so large, beyond the panther tribe's leader.

Sesshoumaru looked past the demon slayer and fox's awe, staring down at Kagome. Having released the humanoid form also allowed his careful, ever working mind to relax somewhat. His beast delved in the feelings it had been wallowing in all along and without his hold on the more instinctual part of his mind, Sesshoumaru felt the clear attraction for the miko without so much as a start in annoyed surprise. All he could do was watch her as he prepared himself for the oncoming battle.

He listened to the pounding of her fragile heart, the sound leaving a fondness in the pit of his stomach, easing the ever growing anger toward Ryuukotsusei. He watched her blue eyes shift in surprise as he gazed at her and bit back the wondering growl as the blue shifted into longing…

When he abruptly looked away, Sango seemed to realize herself, missing the silent message between the demon and her human friend. "Kagome," she whispered as she tugged at Kagome again.

Swallowing, the miko realized this was where she had woken up… What was she supposed to do? Her heart beat frantically in her chest as indecision gnawed at her. Obviously this was the starting to point to make a change in her direction, but what change was it to be? Go forward, to the village, or… What?

Something was beckoning her to go elsewhere, to a place she could see the battle well… Not in the village, no, she wanted to be level with the fight, or at least as level as you could be when there were beasts in the air and you were on the ground. "Kagome?" Sango pulled at her as Ryuukotsusei's aura drew ever nearer, snapping Kagome from her thoughts.

"We can't go to the village." Kagome said instead of trying to run from Sango, knowing the demon slayer would catch her easily.

The demon slayer looked confused. "Why?" She whispered, Shippo's eyes asking the same question.

Kagome gnawed at her lip. "A dream…"

Sango's eyes grew understanding and fierce. "Where then, Kagome?"

"I feel like we need to be on a rise… I'd like to oversee the battle at a safe distance." There were cliff like areas all around. It would be a winded run, but they could reach them. And from there…? She wasn't sure.

* * *

Tokaruman felt energy run along his spine, his eyes flashing as he looked to the human village the humans and hanyou seemed to hail from. None of the four companions, including the fire neko, missed the rise in youkai.

"Who the hell is that?" Inuyasha asked in a growl as he landed on the ground beside Kikyo.

"Lia," Tokaruman answered in a hiss. "As well as the demon guard appointed by your father."

"who is Lai?" Miroku wondered.

"A phoenix youkai summoned from death by Naraku. She battles the dragon so she may kill your miko friend." Tokaruman said unhappily.

Inuyasha's heart thundered in his chest. "You know, I'm beginning to wonder whose side you're on, snake." The half demon spat. "You haven't even once mentioned any other possible enemies out there that Naraku's revived and Kagome's been attack twice now. Why is that?"

Tokaruman glared at the hanyou, noticing how the undead miko by his side tightened her hold on the bow in her hands and how Miroku's hand gently rest over the prayer beads. He'd been warned of the wind tunnel, they all had when revived by Naraku. "If she is the shikon miko, she should be able to defend herself." Tokaruman answered. "She should need no indication that there are beasts hunting her."

"Why aid Kagome through her illness if you are of that sort of opinion?" Kikyo asked, the tone of her voice carefully masked.

"I am at war with my own decisions." He freely admitted.

Inuyasha began to growl out something when Miroku intervened. "Now is not the time to argue." He looked to Kilala who transformed. "We must return to Kagome and forgo our rest. Perhaps we can reach her in time to be of some use."

Inuyasha nodded once, his eyes uncertain. "There's something else happening there." Inuyasha said, his skin crawling with shivers. "Sesshoumaru's released his youkai. Probably having to help with the bird."

Kikyo closed her brown eyes gently, a frown marring her pale skin as she concentrated. "Your brother is… not preparing to aid the dragon demon, on the other hand, he is concerned with a much more powerful foe than the phoenix." She shivered as the darkness closed in on the three demons. "I do not know his name, though he is also a dragon…"

"Ryuukotsusei." Tokaruman provided.

Both Inuyasha and Miroku visibly flinched. "I fought him off wit the backlash wave." Inuyasha murmured.

Tokaruman laughed loudly, angering the half breed. "You defeated Ryuukotsusei?" The laughter slowly died as he shook his head. "He must have been weak from your fathers fang, because your tetsugia could not have thwarted him."

"And how would you know that, you-"

"Inuyasha," Miroku said again. "Should we really be standing here, arguing?" He asked, placing a hand on the red shoulder of his friend.

Inuyasha shook his head. "No." Stepping beside Kikyo, he scooped her up into his hold. "We should be leaving." He didn't waste another moment, running into the night, watching blue, green and purple streaks clash with red, yellow and orange. Then another energy swelled and Sesshoumaru's Inu form took to the skies, red thundering out across the land with mighty waves of power as they all moved to Keade's village.

* * *

Inu no Tashio stood slowly, his eyes cutting through the night. Akin had been battling, he knew that, but he felt another, familiar presence. "Myouga," the dog demon murmured softly. "Is my son strong enough to defeat him?"

"I am uncertain, my Lord. It will be a close match, but Ryuukotsusei wants revenge and is willing to take the life of your eldest for it… Such anger can prove intimidating to say the least."

The great dog general felt his sons demon overtaking his humanoid form, unsure of what action he should take. He stood silently for some time, feeling out the oncoming battle. Sesshoumaru raced up into the sky, to meet his opponent head on, without fear. The powers that erupted surprised him. He had not known Sesshoumaru contained _that_ much strength… Had he truly grown so much since his father's demise? Feeling the electricity reaching him from so great a distance, apparently so.

The battle went on for nearly an hour it seemed when suddenly, it was clear who had the upper hand. "Damn," Inu no Tashio growled, allowing his youkai to surround him so he could rise above the trees, appearing only as an orb of light. He could smell Sesshoumaru's blood from where he had stood.

If his son died, he was worried the priestess would as well. That could not be allowed for he was certain each were monumentally important to this battle with Naraku that would soon rise.

And then he stopped in mid air as something crackled violently, like life taking death head on… The purity made his demon itch in discomfort as it exploded from a single source, similar to what had happened recently with Kagome. Yet this surely could not be her…

The sky took on a blue pulse, the air hard to breathe suddenly as her purity swept the night sky, billowing up and up and up until it collided with Ryuukotsusei, the titanic force of it screeching through the night.

Her life was battling an intended death, ripping apart the phoenix and wrapping around his long time enemy. "Can that be Kagome?" Myouga asked in utter shock.

The dog demon's heart faltered as something seemed to swarm around the power's source… Suddenly he was flying through the air again, wondering if he might be too late…

* * *

Inuyasha had stopped, half a mile from Kagome and the battle, when suddenly something clearly miko billowed up into the night. He had seen his brother in the jaws of Ryuukotsusei now that they were so near, and before he even had time to wonder if Sesshoumaru would be killed as the dragon's power crawled up its throat, purity coursed through the night sky like a madness.

Kilala whined in her throat and Miroku trembled, his eyes looking on as the miko energy burned away the demonic energy, purifying the very air. There was such a massive amount of it that it was…

"Impossible," Kikyo whispered his thoughts as her brown eyes were almost lit blue by the brightness in the sky. "Kagome could not possibly-"

Tokaruman gazed on without saying anything, his eyes assessing the massive amount of power shredding through the darkness, turning it into light. He was not surprised at all, only intrigued. How could such a small, untrained and frail human hold so much within herself?

Kikyo's sentence was interrupted by the sudden screech in the night sky, the life exuding from Kagome's body destroying the phoenix. Her life was wiped clean instantly and a pained roar was ripped from Ryuukotsusei as her miko powers flared all around him, tightening like a vice.

He roared into oblivion as Kagome rendered him into nothing, not even ash remaining. Her power fluctuated, still burning like a wild fire for a moment longer, engulfing the forest, the sky, almost touching them as it flickered and then receded like a rubber band, slamming back into her.

A chill somehow roamed the expanse of Kikyo's spine. "Inuyasha… Her life, I do not sense it any longer." She whispered, almost unable to even manage that.

* * *

Well, I guess I better get to writing? *nervous laugh*


	23. Chapter 23

This battle between Sesshoumaru and Ryuukotsusei had been going on for about an hour and the one between Akin and the phoenix had been nearly an hour and fifteen minutes. It had taken just about that much time for Kagome's breathing to regulate enough after rushing through the forest with Sango and Shippo. The pair of eyes watching her would mostly stay with her, but on occasion, a large surge of power or a roar would make them turn their eyes to see what was happening.

Kagome would have much rather them just watch the battle than keep looking to her. They could breathe easier now though, couldn't they? After all, Kagome wasn't dead and she was breathing with more ease.

Well… Whenever Sesshoumaru didn't seem to have his ass handed to him she did. Right now, and for the past fifteen minutes, that was slowly becoming more and more unlikely. He'd originally held the upper hand, but slowly, blow after blow, Sesshoumaru was loosing the obvious control in the battle. It made fear spike in Kagome's chest and she finally tore her eyes from Akin and the phoenix for more than a minute.

Sesshoumaru snarled as he avoided a well aimed strike of red lightning. Kagome's heart leapt in her chest as she was positive it singed his fur. If he wasn't more cautious, he could be detrimentally wounded. She couldn't allow that, she refused. She would not loose Sesshoumaru, there was no way in hell she would loose Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome, we should-" Sango began and that's when it happened. Ryuukotsusei bit into Sesshoumaru's rib cage, holding to him tightly. The dog demon roared and you could hear loud snapping before blood dripped to the ground below the clashing demons.

His energy was flaring dangerously, but the dragon was unaffected. His own demonic energy crept into his throat, speeding for Sesshoumaru. Kagome said nothing as she stood, running to the very edge of the cliff, her mind screaming nothing discernable. She wasn't even aware as her miko powers ripped from inside of her body. The feeling of immense power swelling within her meant nothing and the demonic energy being purified around her meant nothing. No, she was aware of nothing.

Sango held onto Shippo tightly, her brown eyes wide with fear for her friend as a torrent of wind whipped around Kagome, blue beginning to burst from inside of her. The impurity of the air seemed to abate, but Shippo trembled and flinched as her aura slowly grew. This was different than anything he had ever felt before. Kagome wasn't usually filled with angry miko energy, but here she was, beyond enraged. He would be brave and stay. He would not leave Kagome.

Sango wrapped her arms around Shippo more tightly, fear coating her scent. Fear for both Kagome and Shippo. Who knew what releasing all of this energy was going to do to Kagome and could Shippo withstand the purity?

Her thoughts were distracted by the sudden screeching of Kagome's miko power, flowing out of her at full force, obliterating the phoenix female who let out a horrible cry. Then the purity rose up, moving past Sesshoumaru's struggling frame. His eyes honed in on Kagome, watching as she shuddered with the miko energy escaping her. The young woman's feet left the ground by mere, scant inches, but it bespoke of her eternal flowing energy nonetheless.

Her power seemed to wrap all around him, almost acting as a shield as it tore through Ryuukotsusei. The dragon released Sesshoumaru, crying out in agony as its entire body was torn through. Trying to control his falling body, Sesshoumaru felt himself become utterly encased in a more gentle aura, his more horrible injuries disappearing before, like elastic, Kagome's power shot back inside of herself.

She fell backwards, the demon slayer released the fox kit to catch her friend. Sesshoumaru and Akin both distinctly heard the strange beat of her heart before it faltered and beat no more. Each demon transformed and was at her side in the same breath, kneeling beside her. Sango was closest to Akin, much to her relief, but at Shippo's sudden tears and the two demon's odd expression, Sango felt cold fill her belly.

"Her spiritual energy spent her?" Akin asked softly, alarmed.

"She isn't breathing?" Sango asked slowly.

"No." Akin answered, his claws breaking the skin of his fisted hand. The electricity of his demon blood tainted the once clean and pure air left in their miko friend's wake.

Sango quickly placed the miko on the ground, hesitating as she looked over her. "Plug nose… Open mouth." She murmured to herself, recalling Kagome's teaching of how to perform mouth to mouth recitation. She pinched the miko's nose as she had been instructed, parted the girls jaws and slowly bent toward her, forcing air into her lungs. She did so a few times, nervously, barely recalling how to perform this before trying to pump her heart manually.

Sesshoumaru's tensaiga raddled, anxious as he. "What are you doing demon slayer?" Sesshoumaru asked, ready to strike her down so he may revive Kagome.

She did not answer, just continued performing her actions. She did so even when his father landed in the clearing, not paying attention to his powerful demonic energy. When Inuyasha arrived and the remaining members of the shard hunting group, that now including Tokaruman, she did not abate. After another, grueling minute, Kagome gasped a very fragile and small breath, much to everyone's amazement.

"How did you do that?" Shippo blubbered, relieved. The demons, half breed and human were anything but. You could hear the rasp to breathe, but Shippo was so grateful she lived that he looked beyond the illness.

"Kagome taught me. It was something she was taught from her schooling." Sango was flushing, after all, it had looked like they were kissing even if that wasn't what it was meant to be.

"Thank you, slayer." Akin bowed to her. "Without such memory and quick action, the Lady-"

"Would not have remained dead." Sesshoumaru said, standing.

"Really?" Inuyasha asked. "Not like you'd have used your sword to do anything about it."

"Do not claim to know what my actions may or may have not been, half breed." Sesshoumaru warned dangerously.

Inuyasha growled, beginning to draw testsuiga. "You are both fools." Inu-no-Tashio said, angry. "This child nearly died and you are prepared for battling one another?"

"I was not going to battle him." Sesshoumaru growled, allowing his tail to snake around Kagome, pulling her into his chest. The scroll hummed, but he ignored it.

"Let her go, Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha roared, readying to strike him.

Before anyone had a chance to say anything to the irate hanyou, Shippo puffed out his chest and latched onto Inuyasha's ear. "Knock it off, Inuyasha! Kagome's sick and weak. Why are you going to upset her when she's ill?"

Knocking the fox kit off, Inuyasha began to growl out something when Kikyo touched his arm, immediately calming the boy. "He is right, Inuyasha. You shouldn't upset Kagome." The half breed read her silent message. His protectiveness over Kagome couldn't go on because she had Sesshoumaru now…

But that was wrong on so many levels. His brother wasn't meant to protect Kagome, it just wasn't right. Not only was it disgusting to think of them falling in love, it was impossible. He was a ruthless assassin and she was a pure miko, a demon and a human. To Sesshoumaru, as far Inuyasha had noticed, such a relationship was forbidden. Not even forbidden, it just couldn't be allowed because Sesshoumaru was too fond of his person to sully it with a human. How could he willingly allow Kagome to set herself up for the cruelty she was going to endure?

"I won't trust him with her." Inuyasha said, not bothering to whisper. For one, Sesshoumaru would have heard anyway, and two, he wanted him to hear.

Sesshoumaru scoffed. "You are a fool to trust anyone. It has been your downfall."

Inuyasha's ears flattened with rage, but Sango's voice caught their attention. "He promised to protect her, Inuyasha, you were there. I don't think he's going to hurt her." She defended Sesshoumaru softly, surprising everyone, including the demon lord.

"And you trust his word?" Inuyasha asked, enraged.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at his younger half brother, the anger in him flaring dangerously. Rather than fight the boy, Sesshoumaru simply turned from the others. This conversation was beyond ridiculous and he refused to take part in it any longer. Instead, he would return Kagome to the village so that she could lay and rest.

"Hey, we're not finished Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha shouted, beginning to step toward his elder brother when deadly fingers caught his throat, claws slicing the skin with ease.

Akin lifted Inuyasha into the air without any difficulty, allowing his eyes to frost over with white. "If you disturb the Lady in her weakness whilst Sesshoumaru-sama accompanies her, it will be your undoing."

Kikyo already had her arrow strung, ready to let it fly. "Let him go or I will kill you where you stand." She hissed, her brown eyes warning him.

"His life will be over before your arrow flies, priestess." Everyone glanced at Inu-Tashio as he spoke, everyone but Akin and Inuyasha. The half breed found it odd that he could not move no matter how hard he tried. Cold was seeping inside of him, zapping his body of its energy. This was probably one of the dragon demon's abilities, to immobilize his prey. No matter how much he cursed in his mind, Inuyasha could not break free. "Release my son."

Akin did as was commanded, letting Inuyasha fall to the ground. Even when the half demon was laying on his back, he could not move. Kikyo ran her hands just above, allowing her spiritual abilities to find the problem while Miroku asked. "What is it you've done to Inuyasha?"

Akin, at his masters nod, turned to Miroku and answered. "Temporary paralysis."

The monk nodded thoughtfully, perhaps ready to say or ask something more, perhaps not, but Shippo intervened in any of that. "If you're all done talking, can we go now?" He asked, his little green eyes pleading. "I'm worried about Kagome and you have that plant she needs, right?"

Kikyo remembered the pouch of medicine in that instant, her eyes finding it on the ground near her. She'd set it down when drawing the arrow. Tokaruman lifted the package of herbs. "Boil thisss into a tea." He hissed, his natural form having taken him over at one point or other. "It will be bitter. Sshhee may try to sspit it out. Do not allow her."

Akin carefully took the pouch from the snake demon. "Are there any other enemies left that may attack the miko in her weakened state?"

Tokaruman smirked a little, thinking on the two other remaining warriors. "The remaining are too noble for that."

Inuyasha managed to growl as he barely sat up with Kikyo's help. "Why would you tell him there are others when you wouldn't tell us?" It was much harder to talk than he'd have imagined and even more difficult to move. All of that cold was still pulsing around in his veins, beginning to crackle around as it was slowly breaking up do to his Inu blood.

"I will not sssay who they are, what sssort of demon'ss they are or where. These two are nothing to be concccerned with for now." Tokaruman stated before slithering away.

"Bastard." Inuyasha muttered.

* * *

I know it's super short, not up to my usual caliber, and I'm sorry. Three long time, family friends (I'm talking since I was five, so fourteen years) have claimed they no longer wish to be in contact. That and my nan was in the hospital because her colon (sp) ruptured... It's been a hellashisly busy couple of weeks. I'll have something better up by next Friday, promised.


	24. Chapter 24

Here's chapter twenty five. I've got Sesshoumaru beginning to lighten a very, very little bit.

* * *

Akin could smell the herbs Keade prepared even from outside of the hut and found their pungent odor repulsive. He was both amazed and not that Sesshoumaru withstood the scent himself.

Dog demons had an exceptionally sensitive nose and knowing that the scent was driving Sesshoumaru more crazy than it drove him made Akin wonder at the situation. Sesshoumaru didn't seem to care much that he had sat himself near such an ill and physically weakened human. Even with Inuyasha growling and snapping every once in a while, the demon made no indication of irritation or disgust.

Instead Sesshoumaru sat diligently by her side, as a watch dog might. Such being his blood, Akin shouldn't have been so shocked. Yet knowing Sesshoumaru often denied the desire to protect anything, it did surprise him greatly.

"Akin," a small voice said just behind him. "Would you like stew?"

Rin and Jaken had recently come on Ah-Un at Sesshoumaru's summoning of the dragon. He supposed that was good enough indication that Sesshoumaru was not going to leave the miko.

"No," he said softly to Rin. "I am not hungry."

The little girl nodded, not a bit nervous near him. It was not something he had expected. Kagome had shown an odd patience with his demon presence and an even stranger relaxation when near him. The demon slayer and monk had an obvious uncertainty, but seemed fine with him, which he was sure was due to Kagome's kind influence throughout the years they had known one another. Yet this little human girl, who he was sure had only be shown Sesshoumaru's presence and no other demon's, beyond the imp, seemed to have an odd, iron faith in him. Perhaps that had to do with meeting Inu-no-Tashio and finding that Akin was working under Sesshoumaru's father.

"Okay." She said solemnly, sitting down beside him. He had been standing for hours, but upon the Lord's permission, saying he could remain at ease, the dragon demon had sat by the wood of the hut. He had been listening to everything inside. The discussions, arguments, near fighting, Kagome's wheezy breaths and found that though he would love to be near the miko, he was not upset to be outside of the crowded area. "Do you think Kagome-sama will be alright?"

He was surprised by the honorific, but said nothing nor showed the emotion on his face. "I believe that Kami will smile upon the Lady and keep her here. She has so much left to do in her life. It could not yet possibly be forfeit."

Rin nodded, concentrating on his words. "I've never seen Sesshoumaru-sama so worried…" She nearly whispered, her youthful brown eyes troubled. "It is not like Lord Sesshoumaru to stay so frozen. At first I thought it might have been because of being around so many people, but he doesn't like anyone getting too close to Kagome-sama, so…"

Akin could feel Inuyasha, Shippo and Sesshoumaru listening to her. Each aura sang differently. Inuyasha was irritate, Shiipo was ever curious and Sesshoumaru betrayed nothing. "How can you sense such a thing?" He asked with a smirk, humor in his eyes.

That, if nothing else, encouraged her to answer him. "His eyes are brighter when he's angry. He gets like that when Inuyasha gets too close to Kagome." Inuyasha let out a small growl.

"Hn," Akin murmured with more of a grin than a smirk. "Do you like the Lady, Rin?" He asked off-handedly.

"Very much." Rin nodded, her brown eyes brighter. "She's been very kind to me whenever we've seen each other."

There was silence between the demon and human, in which he listened closely to the odd quietness of the hut. Had the humans heard as well? He did not know they had such hearing. He'd thought them practically deaf.

"Akin?" Rin asked, breaking his quiet concentration. When he looked back down at her, she continued. "Do you think Lady Kagome will come with us when she's better and Sesshoumaru-sama leaves, or will she stay with Inuyasha?"

He smiled gently at her. What a question, and a very important one at that. "I can not answer such a question, Rin. It is a decision Lady Kagome must make on her own." Akin said.

The young girl sighed. "I thought so." She told him, looking up into the ever dark sky. "Why does Naraku want Kagome-sama dead?" She wondered, a frown etched on her young, childish face.

Akin reviewed what he knew of the situation very quickly in his mind so that he could come up with a decent answer to her surprising question. "Lady Kagome is a powerful priestess with a warm, pure heart. She is the key in defeating Naraku. Before she can do so, he is trying to destroy her."

Rin stared at her small hand atop her knees, thinking. "Sesshoumaru-sama will protect her." She whispered.

Akin almost smiled when he heard the hanyou snort. "I am sure he will." He answered so as to placate the child.

* * *

Kagome clutched the bedding beneath her fingers, her raspy breath coming and going like a weakening wind. Sesshoumaru had been listening to his ward and Akin's conversation for some time, even listening to their silence, but now, watching Kagome struggle, he was not so concerned with anything around them. Oddly enough, he found himself gazing down at this mortal female with trepidation.

Her body would lurch, her fever was much too high and she would whimper every few moments. When her breath caught and froze in her throat, the undead priestess reached forward and concentrated her spiritual power on the miko's airway, forcing it open. She could not heal Kagome from illness, but she could try and battle it.

"Kikyo," Inuyasha murmured in concern when she shivered, weakening somewhat. The soul skimmers were moving outside of the hut in agitation. "You both will die if you keep this up…" He whispered.

Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed before he could stop them and he found himself staring into Inuyasha's muddied, half demon orbs while Sango raged. "How can you say-?"

"The medicine is almost done. I can tell by the smell." He looked down at Kagome, worry marring his features as he ignored Sesshoumaru. "Kagome will hold out for a few minutes. I know she can."

Sesshoumaru looked back down to the miko, his eyes assessing her form over and over. She was dying right here before him and there was little to nothing he could do in order to save her. How he hated weak, human bodies and their tendency to die easily. He hated even more that he, a powerful Taiyoukai, could do nothing to protect this human life from illness.

Her back arched and her miko powers flared out, brushing Sesshoumaru. He flinched at the first, until the pure abilities seemed to know who he was. They calmed, turning from blue to pink, but she did not relax. Her entire body was pure strained muscle. "Ah…" Her breathing was wet, broken… Bronchitis.

Just what was she dreaming? Sesshoumaru stared down at her face and he narrowed his eyes. _"What are you _seeing_?" _

* * *

The world around her was hazy, shifting with pinks, blues, then greens, yellows and finally reds. It was like a cloud of everything… She'd never seen this before, it was confusing.

Naraku was fighting the group in the same clearing as the dream she'd had when Sesshoumaru was still blind, but something was different. The group was having problems, but Kagome could see that this fight had been underway for some time… They were worn, tired and Naraku seemed stronger. There was no shadow, no nothingness stalking around, it was just Naraku and his apparent minions.

"The final battle has changed…" She whispered, confused. "But why?" It had to have been Naraku who had changed something.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed as an army of demons came toward her. Sesshoumaru was nicked by Naraku as he turned his eyes, for but a moment, toward her. Akin was in his dragon form, high above them, battling. He roared in frustration as he was unable to reach the miko.

Kagome's spiritual powers were strong, she could sense it, but her body was weak. It'd been through hell and it was showing signs off weariness. She struggled, pulling the deep, pure power from inside of her and forced it out through her fingers, having no arrows any longer. It shuddered, lighting her hands in a bright blue, white sparks flying as she began to destroy the many demons attacking her.

Kagome soon realized her power wasn't going to be enough. Sesshoumaru redirected his assault as he sensed her body was weakening. Naraku smirked, attacking the demon lord who was going to defend the miko. Sesshoumaru saved Kagome's life, but he died…

Again, her purity exploded from her and destroyed Naraku, similar to how she had defeated him before… But Sesshoumaru was dead. So how would she change this? What would she do when the time came? Wh-?

* * *

A horrible coughing fit woke Kagome. She was trying to gasp for air, but she couldn't breathe. Black and purple spots danced in her vision and she couldn't see anything beyond them. She was rasping, trying to force her body to breathe, hardly able to think beyond the instinct to survive.

Sesshoumaru could not control the tensing of his muscles, but he did not allow himself to reach for the girl. Every human had moved closer, as did Shippo and Inuyasha. They were all calling out to the miko at once in a confusing jumble of words.

She gasped, able to gain a little more air every few moments, her body slowly loosing it's tenseness. Finally she was panting shallowly, nothing more. "Kagome, are you alright now?" Shippo asked, worry ringing clearly in his voice. Akin and Rin were just inside of the door, looking over her nervously.

Kagome said nothing, simply tried to breathe. Cold hands touched her throat and she gasped a garbled noise, moving away from the fingers weakly, bumping into something hard. She turned her eyes to the what she'd hit and, with great concentration, found her shoulder against Sesshoumaru's knee. The demon lord did not move away from her, rather he watched her as closely as she watched him and noted the distinct dilating and retracting of her pupils. She was near falling unconscious again.

Kikyo did not go to touch Kagome once more, seeing as she was fairly calm now. Looking at Sesshoumaru helped the miko breathe, so Kikyo wouldn't interrupt her staring at the demon. Inuyasha wanted to say something, but at Kagome's complete concentration on his brother, whatever he had thought to say or ask stuck in his throat. He didn't like the way she looked at Sesshoumaru… It angered him, but beyond that, it hurt like hell. Even though he had promised himself to Kikyo, a part of him loved Kagome so much that letting her go wasn't something he had allowed himself to consider much, even though he'd told himself he had. It wasn't as easy doing what he said as he had hoped it would be.

Sesshoumaru ignored the death glare his younger brother was surely giving him and instead watched the miko resting her fevered body so close to his own. She was looking to him for strength obviously and trusted him enough that her body almost completely relaxed, if not for the small tremors it gave off ever so often.

She was thinking very hard, bits and pieces of the dream still in her eyes as she stared at him. "You shouldn't protect me." She whispered, barely able to speak. "If you do, you will fall in love with me." Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed a fraction as he watched her, almost contradicting her remark when tears slid down the side of her face, stilling his would be words. "And you'll die protecting me in the battle with Naraku, so you have to leave me now." She croaked through her cracked lips and weak voice. She did not hear Rin's startled gasp. "You have to go-"

"Village miko," Sesshoumaru interrupted Kagome. "Is the tonic not complete?"

Keade nodded quickly, surprised he had spoken to her as she was enraptured in Kagome's warning. "Yes, just before she woke."

"Should you not administer it to the girl?" He asked, a very slight irritation boiling beneath his voice.

"Yes, my Lord." Keade said quickly, placing the liquid in a wooden cup.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, please-" Kagome whispered, her weak fingers grasping his pants leg.

"Enough." He said firmly, his tone giving her no room to argue. "I do not die easily, child," he bit. "And as for the other half of your vision…" Sesshoumaru hesitated, not something he often did. "We will see what is to come of my vow to defend you."

She began to say something more, almost desperate, when Keade's hand surprised her. "Child, ye must sit upright so ye may drink."

Sango was suddenly behind Kagome, holding her shoulders. "I've got you." She told her, helping the miko up before Kagome could even think to sit straight. Sesshoumaru noted she never released her hold on his pants.

Kagome coughed and tried to swallow, but her throat was so dry… "It will not taste good," Keade promised. "But it will help ye."

The liquid even smelt foul, but Kagome knew enough in her fevered delirium that she was very ill and needed anything that would help her, even if it was going to taste disgusting. She allowed Keade to hold the drink to her lips, and took one, small sip of the liquid. Making a noise of revulsion, she swallowed it still. "Ugh," she grumbled afterward. "That's awful."

Miroku smiled a little, relieved his friend could comment on the flavor. She had some strength to her if she could at least do that. "You will drink." The monk heard Sesshoumaru say monotonously and couldn't help a twitch of his lips. If he assumed correctly, the youkai ordering Kagome to do something for her benefit was a sign he cared, much like Inuyasha often showed.

"Didn't say I wouldn't…" She grumbled weakly, earning a raised eye brow from the demon lord.

Keade held the cup to her lips once more and they continued the process until Kagome had drank the entire cup. Afterward, in case she wretched, they laid Kagome on her side. She faced Inuyasha and Kikyo, making a peaceful noise when Shippo came to sit just before her and placed a hand on her forehead.

"You should go back to sleep now, Kagome." He whispered.

"I will, Shippo." She whispered, her voice a little more clear now that her throat had been moistened. "You should sleep too."

"I'm going to look after you." He announced in a soft, determined voice.

Kagome smiled a little, her eyes lids drooping. "Thank you, Shippo." She whispered.

It wasn't long after that the young woman fell asleep. She still shivered every now and then, but Sesshoumaru noted it was not so often as before. Kikyo reached over for the blanket she had kicked off in her sleep and placed it back on the miko before resting quietly next to Inuyasha once more.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha both remained awake throughout the night, looking after the girl. The monk, should any movement be made, would stir, but beyond that, everyone, even Kikyo, slept soundly. Shippo had eventually nodded off during his own watch and cuddled into Kagome's throat.

Sesshoumaru watched Kagome's face for some time, memorizing it again. "Are you in love with her?" Inuyasha asked in a low voice, his eyes flashing in the night.

Sesshoumaru brought his own amber eyes to his brother, feeling Akin's interest in his answer from outside of the hut. "Do not be absurd." The dog demon said icily.

"If you don't love her, then why are you protecting her?" Inuyasha grumbled, still not relaxing near his brother.

"I owe you no answers, half breed."

Inuyasha scoffed. "Which means you don't know or you're denying something." The hanyou translated.

Sesshoumaru wouldn't have felt anything but content when ripping his half brother's head off, yet refrained. "Do not assume that which you do not know."

"Fine," Inuyasha barked. "I _do_ know you've been acting strange ever sense Kagome took care of your sorry ass. Should've just left you to die."

Sesshoumaru nearly smirked. "It did not seem up to you."

"You got that right." Inuyasha said with dry humor. "Kagome's always had a mind of her own, it's gotten her in trouble a lot." The hanyou's tone slowly grew more serious. "So, since her decisions can get her in trouble, I figure I should tell ya, if you do something that hurts Kagome, I will kill you."

"Your threats are meaningless and empty." Before his brother could continue, Inuyasha was silenced by his father's annoyed roar. "Why's he transformed anyway?" He grumbled.

"I wouldn't know." Sesshoumaru answered, his patience wearing thin with the boy, but oddly, it was not so horrible as usual. The miko's fault, perhaps?

Inuyasha remained quiet for some time after that, his eyes flickering over Kagome's sleeping form. Her breathing was a little better, but not much. The fever had gone down, but something instinctively told him that this wasn't going to be a permanent fix.

"Do you know anyone who-" The hanyou paused, his eyes flickering uncertainly. "Who can help her if this doesn't work?" Inuyasha asked in a quiet, distressed voice. He was trying to hide his fear with gruffness, but Sesshoumaru sensed it easily.

The demon lord chose his next words carefully. "I know of few who would willingly aid a mortal, yet would not be foolish enough to hide such information from this Sesshoumaru."

Inuyasha nodded. "You got more enemies than allies or what?"

Sesshoumaru scoffed softly. "I do not have a tolerance for fools and there are very few that walk this world whom are not."

His younger brother let out a chuckle. "Maybe you should lighten up."

Sesshoumaru only offered a, "Hn."

There was silence again for a few moments, in which Sesshoumaru had the reluctant hope that his brother would cease his rambling. "You know," of course it was too much to ask for. "Kagome would be… amazed that I'm even willing to talk to you, instead of fight you."

Sesshoumaru viewed his younger brother stoically, assessing him as critically as ever. He viewed his rounder face, recognizing Izayoi in the boy, while the hands that held Tetsuiga to his chest were of their father. Sesshoumaru knew their hands matched one another, beyond the striping at his own wrists. He'd decided in his years of battling his half bred brother that the boy was confused. He always had been and perhaps always would be. Was it the human blood battling the demon that made him uncertain of things or sometimes clouded his mind to an obvious path?

"She would not be." Sesshoumaru finally said, noticing his hanyou sibling's ear twitch, moving fully forward. "The miko would have expected this." He almost smirked as he glanced down at her, but held it in check. "As she should have."

"Why should she have?" Inuyasha asked, frowning.

Sesshoumaru almost remained quiet, but something about her sleeping face made him answer. "You are half of my blood." He acknowledged. "Eventually, I would have grown bored of chasing your pathetic life, trying to kill you day in and day out." Glancing up at Inuyasha, he delved into something he would not often allow. "I am nine hundred years your senior. There are days when I feel the weight of such time on my shoulders."

Inuyasha waited for a moment, then asked. "Which means?"

"I have decided not to kill you because you are my half brother." Sesshoumaru simplified. When Inuyasha flinched and he stared at Sesshoumaru oddly, the demon added. "It does not mean I am fond of you or that I am interested in forming a silly, family bond, but it does explain my willingness to speak with you."

"This is weird." Inuyasha said quietly.

"Indeed." Sesshoumaru looked back down to Kagome. _"And I know that this is to be blamed on you, little miko."_ He wasn't going to hate his brother so much that he would attack him or take part in other such ridiculousness any longer because he vowed to protect the girl. He'd be damned if _he_ hurt her by killing his brother or even allowed annoyances to slip.

"Se," Kagome breathed, then sighed. "Sesshoumaru…"

He quirked a snowy brow at her oddness. "Ridiculous." He murmured as his heart warmed at the sound of her voice whispering his name. He was too exhausted to even fight the damn emotions anymore. Instead he allowed Kagome to worm her way into a part of himself, as he somehow knew she would have eventually done all along.

* * *

I'm going to do some editing of the first few chapters. Gramatical stuff. If you get updates, that's what I'm doing. I won't change anything beyond spelling or punctuation, just figured I'd give you guys a heads up.


	25. Chapter 25

Enjoy!

* * *

Sesshoumaru had remained by the mortal girl for three days, and in those three days of constant vigil, he had come to realize she was weakening rapidly. The herbs did nothing for the miko anymore. Her body was frail and snow white, fever making an unnatural and odd flush to her cheeks, while everything other remained the ivory of bleached bone. She couldn't consume food any longer, the illness spreading through her forcing her to wretch the meals with more and more haste. She remained unconscious more often than not, twitching in her fevered dreams as though something bit at her heels, like the devil.

Sango had a cloth dipped in water, wrung nearly dry, and gently dabbed at her dry lips. He watched the human worry over Kagome with a critical eye that all had become rather accustomed to in the recent days. No one seemed to mind the demon lord anymore, not with Kagome being so close to death. When the humans began to smell the illness in the air, how could they mind Sesshoumaru?

Tenseiga rattled worriedly at his hip. It hadn't occurred to him beforehand, but he couldn't help wondering why the sword had come from its dormant state. It had been so silent when he was injured for that month, perhaps month and a half. That was entirely too odd… Something about the sword suddenly coming to alert now made him think of his father. He didn't know why, but he had a vague suspicion this was Inu-Tashio's fault.

His ears caught an odd, wet noise, one meant for the sound of choking or churning and looked to the miko's body. She was paler if possible, her body beginning to spasm when Kagome suddenly vomited. Sango jumped back and before anyone could think to roll the girl so she didn't choke, Sesshoumaru did, his amber eyes bright with contained rage. Why did this damn human have to be so weak? This illness was killing her, draining her of her vitality… Why couldn't he do anything to assist her?

His half brother was human tonight, the scent of him changing almost entirely. Each time he breathed, with how on edge Sesshoumaru found himself oddly feeling, he would recheck and be sure it was his younger brother in the room. Kikyo stood up from beside him, going to get some sort of light Sesshoumaru was sure, so he answered for her. "It is blood, priestess."

Sango let out a startled gasp, Miroku holding to one of her hands immediately. "I had thought as much." Kikyo murmured, her body much healthier now that the soul skimmers began feeding her every few days.

"So what happens now?" Inuyasha asked, a tremble in his voice as he looked upon Kagome's almost unrecognizable face.

Kikyo hesitated. "It will not be much longer, I am afraid."

Shippo had woken, as well as Rin, when the human girl had wretched and Akin had stepped inside. "That can't be true!" Shippo cried out in anguish.

Kikyo watched everyone with unhappy eyes, saying nothing more. They did not need it explained, not even the children. Kagome was dying, that was clear. "So… There's nothing we can do?" Inuyasha asked, inching forward.

Sesshoumaru took the forgotten cloth from where Sango had dropped it in the bucket and squeezed some of the water from it before carefully wiping over her throat, jaw and lips, removing the blood that had splattered onto her. It was oddly quiet, but his attention was focused on the little miko. "Priestess, could she make an overnight journey?"

Kikyo remained quiet for one moment, thinking. "If she was not jostled greatly and kept warm, then I do not see why not. I do not believe her body could make the return to this hut, afterward I am afraid."

Miroku spoke. "Translating that she will not die here with her friend's around her, but somewhere strange if something does not work?"

Kikyo nodded. "Hold up," Inuyasha said, glaring at Sesshoumaru. "Are you suggesting that he just take her-"

"I will, whether or not you agree." Sesshoumaru told him acidly.

"What the hell makes you think you can?" Inuyasha yelled, his grip on Tetsuiga tightening as he stood.

Akin stepped aside as Inu-no-Tashio suddenly entered the hut. "Boy," he spat, his heart clenching oddly as Izayoi's eyes glared at him. "Do you want the girl to die?" He asked, no sign of the heartache showing.

"N-no…" Inuyasha fumbled.

"You will not hinder your brother." The demon said. "Sesshoumaru, take leave with the mortal now." His eyes assessed his eldest son. "If I know of where you travel, you must leave with haste."

Sesshoumaru said nothing to his father, simply lifting the miko from her bedding and wrapping his tail securely around her shaking body. He looked at the dragon youkai standing beside the door, watching the apricot eyes flicker over Kagome. Sesshoumaru was going to say something along the lines for the youkai to remain, but his father beat him to it.

"Akin," Inu-no-Tashio murmured. "Let them travel alone."

His aura flared briefly, wishing to dispute his Lord's command, but he nodded. "As you wish, my Lord."

"If Kagome dies…" Sango whispered, looking at her friend before looking at Sesshoumaru.

"She will not." He said.

The demon slayer struggled to remain silent, looking at the weak mortal in Sesshoumaru's hold. Shippo knew Kagome had to go with Sesshoumaru if she had a prayer of living, but he didn't want her to. He wanted her to stay so that if she couldn't be saved, she would be with them… He refused to be selfish and say anything, as did the rest of the mortals present, including Inuyasha. They all looked at her silently for one more, long moment, and then Sesshoumaru turned, leaving them.

His youki cloud took him to the sky with Kagome and he ignored Jaken's questioning squawks. He moved through the night at a gentle pace so as not to harm the miko in anyway. The wind, even at this slow rate, was making her shiver uncontrollably. He tightened his tail around her body, wrapping it more securely and was displeased that her shivering did not abate.

* * *

Goshin sat silent beside Tara, his eyes looking into the star filled night. "She killed a phoenix and a dragon, but didn't kill the other two youkai." Tara murmured. "If she loathes demons, then why wouldn't she kill the dragon demon or the dog?" She asked, looking to Goshin.

He smirked. "I've been lied to before during mercenary work. I wouldn't be surprised if that Naraku lied about more than willingly handing over the shikon jewel." Looking at her, he watched every tense muscle, the set of her eyes and ached at the distance between them. Of course, if he allowed her closer, he knew she'd somehow get what she'd once tricked from him. He would not harm her again, he refused.

"I don't understand, Goshin. She's a priestess. Miko kind does not find faith alongside demon kind." She shook her head. "This is too odd."

"Perhaps it is not, Tara." He was looking into the sky again. "That priestess fell in love with Tokaruman long ago and Midoriko, from the whispers I've heard through the afterlife by your side, if you recall, fell in love with an Inu youkai. Perhaps there are special cases."

Tara turned her eyes from him, angry. "No. Miko's are evil-"

"The one who destroyed us was a dark miko. She was evil. You can not be prejudice against an entire race simply because a priestess killed us." She hissed, her eyes flashing with yellow dangerously. "Tara-" He began, sorrowful.

"Do not." She stood, shaking her head. "I do not wish to hear anymore of this ridiculousness."

Goshin watched her storm away, wanting to follow after her, but knowing better. She would need to be alone for sometime. Perhaps when she returned, it would be with a level head and she would listen to his words. He realized that she heard them, but he knew she was not listening. Anything dealing with miko kind wasn't something she would willingly listen to right away.

* * *

It was just after sunrise when Sesshoumaru arrived on the mountaintop with Kagome, his eyes and demonic senses scanning the area for the one, more powerful ally, he had. This demon did not approve of many, but Sesshoumaru felt that there was something to Kagome that would pull unexpectedly at the elder.

A flare of aura reached out, slamming into Sesshoumaru's. He grit his teeth as the power immediately forced his own down and simply laid Kagome on the ground, bowing his head before the oncoming demon. Our proud, western lord even dropped to his knees, recognizing the demon before him, a full three thousand years older than his father.

"Sensei," he acknowledged as he could feel his immediate presence before him.

The demon stood a full foot taller than Sesshoumaru, his long white hair falling behind him thinly, like strands of straightened silk. Pale skin was marred with demonic, red markings and battle scars. He looked down upon Sesshoumaru with critical, red eyes, the yellow slits within looking upon this near dead mortal girl next. She was a priestess, he could feel her energy swirling around her protectively, even caressing his once pupil. Could Sesshoumaru feel this? From the way the demon sat, completely still, he doubted it. She was subtle in her protectiveness of him, but what surprised him more was the silent scroll in Sesshoumaru's robes.

He let his aura fly toward Sesshoumaru and she parried it, wrapping tighter around him. Sesshoumaru relaxed, but very little. He didn't notice his sudden easiness.

"You're working rather hard to keep the scroll quiet, are you not, Sesshoumaru-sama?" He asked, not bothering with the weak human for now.

He allowed his aura to batter hers again and she pushed back this time. He raised a white brow. _"Interesting."_

"Yes, sensei." Sesshoumaru said, not looking at he teacher.

"Hn." He looked over the miko once more, staring down at her, watching the tendrils of aura that he could see caressing Sesshoumaru in a soothing, loving manner. "The girl is in love with you." He observed.

Sesshoumaru tensed. "Yes." He said.

"Do you love the girl?" His sensei asked him.

"No." Sesshoumaru answered. The tendrils of aura leapt back briefly from pain before finding him again. Interesting. "And yet," Sesshoumaru nearly whispered. "I am drawn to this miko."

"She does not disgust you with her humanity, Sesshoumaru?" The demon asked, looking down upon the student who learned from him so stubbornly.

"Not anymore." He replied tensely.

The demon smirked. "Her miko aura is protecting you." He said, drawing Sesshoumaru's amber eyes. They hid most of his surprise, but it was there. "You've never felt my aura raising periodically?" He wondered.

"No." Sesshoumaru answered, looking down at Kagome's weakened body. "There is no need to defend this Sesshoumaru." He stated, glaring at her sleeping form.

His sensei felt that she had not relinquished her hold on him, rather she brushed it against him gently. "What is the girl's name?" He asked, watching her.

"Kagome." Sesshoumaru murmured, looking down upon her face.

"She is a powerful priestess. Yet this illness will kill her."

Sesshoumaru almost flinched. "The reason why I have brought her to you is in hopes that there may be some way to reverse the illness."

He looked over Sesshoumaru, curious. "Why do you wish her to be saved, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"To defeat Naraku." He answered quickly. His teacher thought it was far too quickly that he answered.

"Why do you wish her to be saved, Sesshoumaru-sama?" He repeated, looking upon him with emotionless eyes.

"Must there be another reason?" Sesshoumaru asked, some acidity in his voice.

"There mustn't be, yet because there is something more, I would like to hear it." The demon teacher stated.

Sesshoumaru glared down at her face, angry. "I owe her my life." Sesshoumaru murmured.

"Explain."

He forced himself to take a calm breath. "The half breed, Naraku, who gathers the shikon shards had injured me to blindness and the point of death. I hunted after his retreating form, even when I knew I would not reach him and soon collapsed, awaiting death." His claws gripped the dirt ever so slightly, an action his teacher did not miss. "My half brother and his group, including this miko, came upon me and though he wished to leave me for dead, she refused.

"Much to his agitation, she remained by my side day and night, working over my injuries. For nearly a month, they remained rooted in a single area and she continuously looked after my health."

At his paused, his teacher wondered. "What of your demonic regenerative capabilities?"

"They were not functioning properly, Sensei." Sesshoumaru said. "This miko would often forgo sleep, watching my half brother to be sure he would not try to best me in my state. After nearly a month of care, the wind witch, Kagura, returned to the camp, to kill me I am certain and out of what I felt I owed the miko, I went to defend her, even in my oddly weak state. I had been rendered unconscious and when I woke, she and I were in a cavern. Kagome tried to use her young miko abilities to heal me," he left out that Midoriko had overtaken her. "And when Naraku appeared, from having seen my death in a vision, she put her life in harms way to save mine."

His teacher watched Sesshoumaru narrow his eyes, staring down at the miko girl. A flicker moved through them as he continued. "When I became fervently ill due to the acid swimming just beneath my skin, she healed me yet again." Looking up to his sensei, he continued. "I owe this miko for my life."

"What else do you feel for the girl, Sesshoumaru?" He took away the honorific, demanding an answer.

"I am drawn to her." He allowed.

"That does not tell me what you feel for her. You realized something as you recounted your recent life involving her influence. What did you realize?" He asked.

Sesshoumaru nearly growled. If he wanted to save Kagome, he would be forced to reveal his personal thoughts. That was not something he wished to do, but for this girl… "She is strong." He began. "Humans are normally very weak willed or weak bodied, but I find she has a unique amount of courage and strength to her. She fears not for herself, but for others and she has feared for this Sesshoumaru, cried for this Sesshoumaru." The memory of her tears falling recently as she told him he would die came to the forefront of his mind.

"I," he found it odd, but true. "I respect this mortal, this… Kagome."

His sensei nodded. "If you continue to remain by her side, you will fall in love with her." He promised.

Sesshoumaru looked up to the demon emotionlessly. "I have vowed to protect her." He stated simply.

"At the risk of being coupled to a human, you will not break a vow?" He smirked.

Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed red, something he did not realize as he slowly said. "I will defend Kagome, she is mine." At the possessiveness, his teacher raised a brow again.

"Tell me more of this Kagome, and perhaps I will have a solution for you." Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed, thinking of her home, of her secrets and briefly wondered if they were his to tell. Yet, to gain any assistance from his sensei, he supposed he would be forced to release such information at any rate. He looked over her once more and slowly began the tale of the odd, future born miko, Kagome.

* * *

For now, his Sensei does not have a name. lol Don't worry, he will eventually. :D Sensei comes from Kanna's mirror vision in Chapter 18 by the way.


	26. Chapter 26

Sesshoumaru watched the odd demon's eyes flicker before him, thinking on everything Sesshoumaru had said. "A miko from a different time, how…?" He closed his eyes, brows just barely furrowing. "Do you recall my lessons, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Every, Sensei." Sesshoumaru answered, slightly confused, but kept the emotion from his eyes and voice.

"What of the predictions by the stars?"

Sesshoumaru blinked, and in that single moment, every teaching he had been given for over a three hundred year period returned to the forefront of his mind. Every word, every telling of futures that had yet to occur at the closest reaches. "Yes, Sensei."

"You recall a telling of a purity from the far future falling into the memory of the past?" He wondered.

Sesshoumaru glanced down at Kagome. "She is not the same. Kagome does not look as the miko in the painting." He stated.

"Yes, she does. Longer hair is needed and blue eyes-"

"Her eyes are not the blue of the miko in the painting." Sesshoumaru nearly whispered.

His teacher paused mid breath. "She has blue eyes?"

Sesshoumaru's lip curled briefly, but he offered no vocal answer. Instead he looked back down at Kagome, refusing to believe it. She was powerful, he would allow that, but she was not any stronger than Midoriko. Legend foretold of a priestess that could rival the strength of the one who created the jewel of four souls by a great magnitude… It was impossible, because if Kagome was this priestess, then that meant she would reach the plain of the Gods.

The scroll pulsed with that thought, sending a chill down his spine.

"Knowing that she could very well be the half God's mate, you still wish me to preserve her life?" His sensei asked cautiously.

"She is not to be his," Sesshoumaru said menacingly. "And she will be saved."

The pale demon nodded slowly. "Why not simply let her pass on and revive her with tenseiga? Could not the sword of healing revive a miko?"

Sesshoumaru had thought about that, but only briefly. With how the sword let him know of its agitation at her ill state, he did not doubt he could revive her, but Sesshoumaru did not want to. Kagome couldn't die at all… "I would prefer not to be forced into using tenseiga as of now."

"What of this time period you spoke to me of? Can not you return her, or was the barrier to greatly powerful for even she to reopen?" His Sensei asked.

Words from a shared vision with Kagome reentered his mind. They were wrong, something must have changed from the vision. His teacher had said he'd heard her speak of another time period, but now it was he whom his teacher had heard. What could have possibly changed such a vision and made her even more ill? Had Naraku somehow gained the ability to see futures as well and upon realizing Kagome would survive the illness, he had given her a more potent mixture?

"The miko is untrained." Sesshoumaru answered. "I am certain she would never be able to return the well to its previous state and she is far to weak as of now to even try."

His sensei sighed, looking over the girl and Sesshoumaru. "I can not undue what a miko has done, yet that scroll can."

Narrowing his eyes, Sesshoumaru asked. "How?"

"Take her blood-" He paused when Sesshoumaru's aura raised unexpectedly. "Would you care to let me finish before you throw such a childish fit?" Almost embarrassed, the demon lord clamped down on his rage. Knowing his once pupil would not interrupt him again, he continued. "You need only enough to line the lip of the well and then drop the scroll into the bottom."

Sesshoumaru scoffed. "It is too simple."

"The doing is of no effort, of course, but what will occur after is not so easily fixed." With a sigh, the demon seated himself silently and spoke softly. "A great energy will swell up into the sky, causing a fierce lightning storm. Whatever energy the scroll swallows from the well will only be Kagome's. It will leave the older magic untouched, but once it feeds upon her miko, it will hunger for demon. When you lift the scroll once more, it will fight you and try to take your power from you so it may open the way to the Gods plain."

The demon scoffed. "I would not be so foolish as to allow it open."

"Do not be a fool," his demon teacher forced calmly. "This scroll was created by a fiercely powerful dog demon and priestess several centuries ago to lock one demi-God in a place between heaven and earth. You, Sesshoumaru, are no match for such power if you do not take extreme caution."

Sesshoumaru felt the pulsing of the scroll, and wondered very softly. "Who was the dog demon?"

There was a silence thereafter that left the demon lord on edge. He watched his teacher, feeling out the energy within the air as best he could, but gained nothing. He had to wait in a senseless world. This silence seemed foreboding and made him tense.

"You already know. Why do you think you have never met your grandfather, Sesshoumaru? How did he die?"

"Battle." Sesshoumaru hissed. "His mate had sacrificed herself for…" This story was one he had heard through the forests long ago, whispering voices when he was but two decades old… It was difficult to grasp. "Something."

His teacher sighed softly. "It was when I was much younger, not to my six hundredth year and I was a general in your grandfather's army, when he met her. The priestess whose blue eyes reminded him of an endless sky. She was kind and patient with the dog demon, unusually so, even for her, she admitted to me once." As his teacher spoke, Sesshoumaru watched his eyes return to that place and that time and listened acutely. It was reminiscent of being taught once more.

**Flashback**

"He's different, Miren," she had whispered. "I may be a miko, but I've never agreed that all demons are evil and must be vanquished, but this is so bizarre." She shook her head, her eyes shut tight for a moment. "It's incomprehensible. I don't want to believe he could be so wonderful, and yet I do. Each time I see him, my heart…" She closed her eyes. "My heart, it beats unusually."

Miren, Sesshoumaru's teacher, watched her with his odd irises, trying to discern the puzzling human rambling. Even she, the most powerful priestess in all the land, the most witted of humans, could not explain how she felt? How strange. "Lady Souren, I fail to comprehend." He admitted.

"I don't understand it either." She promised, staring out at the pond, watching the fish swim. "I think that I love him, Miren…"

The general stiffened, his eyes widening somewhat as he turned them to her. "Lady, such union is-"

"Forbidden, frowned upon, wretched, impure; I know." She sighed, smiling sadly. "I know."

She was asking him for something, he knew it. Not approval, but an insight into his Lord's mind. Could he willingly offer it to her? What events would occur should he do so? "You are my friend, Lady, and though I honor such a bond, I will only do as is best for my Lord." He vowed.

He could smell the salt in the air and knew he had inadvertently allowed her to know how his Lord felt for her. "I would expect nothing less of you, Miren." She whispered, laying her head against his arm. He allowed her to fall prey to her weak, human emotions against him, no matter how others may have mocked him.

Of course, afterward, she had told the demon lord she needed to depart the castle grounds. It wouldn't do for her to remain when there was so much unrest in the world. She thanked him for his hospitality and never allowed her eyes to meet his. Of this, the Lord did not know of what to make. "Souren, I do not understand." He whispered in the trees where they always met after dinner. "Are you not happy here," he paused, amber eyes bright, flashing with uncertainty. "With me?" He wondered, his heart pounding oddly.

She refused to look at him. "The happiest I have ever been, until-" She cut herself off, feeling the tears swell. She did not wish to say goodbye! She wanted to stay, to be with him in any manner she could, but if she did… He would never have a mate, he would never have an heir. She had to leave.

"Until?" His voice was dangerous, filled with promises to torture what or who had hurt so much.

"I can't," she shook her head, two tears falling. "I'm sorry, my Lord, so sorry."

"Why do you call me this?" He asked, going to reach for her when she stepped just out of his reach. The burn nearly sounded in his voice. "I have told you to call me Si-eshomaru, and you have, until tonight."

"Give me permission to leave." She almost demanded, but it came out more like a beg.

He narrowed his eyes. "Souren, let me see your eyes."

"No, I-"

"Show me your eyes and, depending on what I find, I will allow you to go." She knew he was being honest, and she was grateful for it, but she also knew he would not let her go because of what he would undoubtedly find.

She braved it and looked up into his amber eyes. They were almost gold with pain she had caused, that he was trying to hide. And then they widened, lightening into a hundred different rays of warmth and shock. "Say the words and I will make you mine." He whispered, stepping forward.

She bit her lip to keep them in and when he touched her, her spiritual power surged outward, burning him. He grit his teeth, making no noise, but his eyes flashed red. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I didn't mean to, I swear it."

She touched his burned forearms and forced the miko within to heal him, something that hadn't been done by her before, but she knew she could. She felt it inside of her. Si-eshomaru watched her closed eyes, the curve of her face, her parted lips and the tears that still glistened on her face. He watched everything about her, including the pink glowing around her and the long, ebony strands of her hair dancing in her aura.

Before she could even fully heal him, the demon pulled her into his embrace and kissed her hungrily. She gasped, trying to pull away, knowing that if she stayed in his embrace much longer, she wouldn't be able to stand it. He wouldn't let her go though, his hold was iron. "Mine," he breathed over her mouth, the one word making her still. "My Souren." He whispered, moving down her throat.

Heat pulsed through her body, making her gasp. How could she say no to him, how could she try to escape him? But she was doing something that could not be done! This act had never been between human and demon, let alone a miko and Taiyoukai. What if her purity attacked him and his demonic abilities attacked her? What if-

"I love you." She admitted, her body betraying her.

With a low, but loving growl, he crushed his lips against hers, the heat of his body pouring straight through her clothes. Si-eshomaru was with her through the night, their bodies one. Demon and human, priestess and demon lord. It did not matter, not until the morning, because in the morning, she was gone.

**End of flashback**

"She left?" Sesshoumaru questioned, one silvery brow raised.

"Yes, with a child beginning in her womb." Miren confirmed from the recollected telling of the night.

Both brows raised then. "She gave birth to this pup?" A miko having a demon's child… Who had ever heard of such a thing?

Mrien smirked. "Inu-no-Tashio."

Suddenly the whole world reeled around him and Sesshoumaru lost his sense of everything. "That is impossible." He stated, disbelieving that a human and demon could bare pureblood demonic children.

"Your father remembers her, briefly. She loved him very much, more than any demon mother could ever love a child." Miren, again, confirmed.

Sesshoumaru frowned. "Did she sacrifice herself for my father or was this sacrifice for my grandfather?"

He smiled. "For every living being and for her son, yet not the father, for he would die and she knew this. The dog demon could not defend her from a demi-God who wanted her so terribly that he would destroy a whole world to have her. So, as he lay on the battle field, bleeding to death, she took out a blank parchment from her bag, as they had been traveling, and began a spell with both of their blood to seal it. It was when the spell was completed and Si-eshomaru died, that she took her own life, right before the demi-God's very eyes.

"I had been ordered to take Lord Inu-no-Tashio to the dragon Lord's palace for safety, so I do not recollect this for certain, but I do believe the only soldier who survived. He claimed the demi-God, upon touching the scroll, not knowing what it would do, was sent into another plain. His touch, which lingered with a drop of his own blood, altered the spell upon _Ugai_. Now, if the blood of a demon and priestess touch it directly, at once, it will reopen the plain."

"Such a possibility is highly unlikely." Sesshoumaru said, concentrating on the scroll's origins and his teacher's warning, but also recounting the tale of who his grandmother happened to be. A priestess… Souren at that. He had heard much of the human. She was a beauty beyond compare and powerful enough that every Lord, be it demon or human, did not wish to tamper with her. A human, a priestess was his grandmother.

How could that even be remotely possible? A priestess and demons bloodline could not combine, not as far as he knew. Obviously it had to be if his sensei said it was so, yet why did the child not show any human in appearance or scent?

"You look confused, Sesshoumaru." Miren observed.

Sesshoumaru hesitated, and then admitted. "I suppose this Sesshoumaru is indeed perplexed in regards to the… mating."

Miren's eyes warmed, the desire to teach reawakened within him. "Of?"

"Why did the human not appear in my father?" He asked, his voice nearly completely emotionless.

Miren smiled. "That is an odd mystery, one I have never understood myself. I can only assume that the soul decided what it wished to be before it was even born."

"Though I do not think this is possible, I have faith in your words." Sesshoumaru stated, glancing at Kagome. If… If he allowed himself to feel something more for her, was it possible she could birth a demon child? A hanyou could not withstand the demon blood in its veins, it would need something to protect it. A demon child on the other hand would not.

Miren watched his pupil, curious. "You claim not to love the mortal, but what is this stirring within your eyes, Sesshoumaru?" The dog demon glared at him and so the teacher laughed. "Come now, do not hide behind anger."

Sesshoumaru raised his head higher, eyeing his teacher. "I should return the miko to her era, Sensei." Sesshoumaru stood, gathering Kagome into his arms once more. "Her life weighs in the balance."

"You know as well as I do that a few moments more will not harm the lass." He smirked. "But we also realize it is you who are in jeopardy. So go, if you must. Run, if you wish."

"I am not fleeing." Sesshoumaru nearly growled.

"Do not lie. You try to escape from her when you are thinking." Miren sighed. "Always a thinker, never one to feel. Release your inhibitions, feel for once. Take everything in and consider it briefly, but give it nothing more than a passing glance."

"You change so rapidly. You seem… detached from any contact with the miko and then you invite it for myself. I fail to understand, Sensei." Sesshoumaru searched the eyes of his teacher for any hint to his puzzling thoughts.

"I am capable of realizing a mistake." He chuckled very slightly. "I can feel her kindness corrupting just as much as Souren's did."

The dog demon barely managed not to scoff. "She is a pressing, over joyful individual." Sesshoumaru agreed. "I am grateful for the information you have given, Sensei." He bowed his head a slight.

He nodded once, and as Sesshoumaru turned, his Sensei added. "Return with the miko once she is no longer ill. I would like to speak with her."

Sesshoumaru paused mid step, glancing back. "As you wish, Sensei."

"Good day, Sesshoumaru-sama." The demon smirked and watched his pupil go.

* * *

Sorry for the late, late, late update. I've had a death in the family and then a week later, I fell at work and hurt my arm. It gets very painful after I type for too long, so I've been very slow.


	27. Chapter 27

Sorry for the overly long update. :C I can't afford the internet right now.

Sesshoumaru stared at the old, decrepit well, feeling the power of Kagome's seal. He did not want to slice her frail skin for any amount of blood, but there was no other way. Ridiculous that it was so hard to use his claws for this one thing. He'd tried to kill the miko on more than one occasion, twice intentionally and once, he had just wanted her to stop shooting arrows. If she died, she died, if she lived, fine. As long as she had stopped moving, all was well. And yet now he couldn't even slice her arm? How ridiculous, how weak…

And as if his uncertainty was not problematic enough, he felt the approach of his brother's entourage. Soon enough they would arrive in the clearing and demand answers to questions when he had precious, little time to give them any. So why was he stalling from simply cutting open the her pale, ill skin? Gritting his teeth, Sesshoumaru held her firmly with one arm and his tail, using the free hand to slice her skin.

The scroll pulsed so forcefully that the wind was nearly stolen from his lungs. Kagome jolted in his grasp, some purity shocking his nerves. He couldn't be certain whether it was the slicing that made her defensive or the scroll's influence. She had not harmed him, so he looked beyond it for the time, instead outlining the well in her blood as his teacher had demanded.

"Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha growled as he came into the clearing. "What the hell do you think you're doin'?" The hanyou placed Kikyo on her own feet by his side, glaring at his brother. Kagome's blood in the air made his own boil.

When Sesshoumaru was obviously not going to answer the boy, Shippo squeaked. "Please, Sesshoumaru-sama…"

The demon lord's eyes narrowed, the only sign he had heard for the moment as he continued lining the well. This had to be right or else she would not receive assistance from the other side and die. "This is the only way to preserve her life now. I must undo that which she has wrought." Sesshoumaru burned her miko blood from his hand with his acid before reaching into his robes for the scroll. It flashed against his hand, which he hadn't predicted, but nonetheless knew it would try something. Gritting his teeth against the onslaught of sudden power, he forced his own to protect he and Kagome from outside influence. When it had no will over him any longer, he threw the scroll down the well.

The sky darkened all around, wind rushed about them in a violent dance and lightning struck with hell fury in the next breath. Miroku and Sango lifted Shippo from the ground and leapt back just before a strike would befall them. "Miroku, what is this?" Sango asked, shaken from the power.

He was so surprised, it took him a moment to think of anything he could say. "A mixture youkai and miko… It's only been told of in legend, the scroll of Ugai…." This was impossible. How had Sesshoumaru found this doomsday item? It would be the peripheral Armageddon should this scroll ever be completely unleashed.

"Will it save Kagome somehow?" Sango asked, heartbroken.

"I don't know." He whispered.

"The scroll wasn't meant for saving." Kikyo said softly, voicing his thoughts. "It was built to conceal a terrible evil long, long ago. It is a portal now to the other plains and if fully unlocked, will bring down a reign of terror from a demi God." She was amazed that whoever Sesshoumaru had counseled with considered using its abilities to open a portal another plain thought to do so instead as a connection to the future and past.

Inuyasha glanced at Akin submerged in the thicket of trees, assuming his father had told him not to come very close to Kagome or Sesshoumaru at the moment. He wondered if his father would know anything more of this scroll, but didn't approach the dragon demon. Right now, he was more concerned about Kagome. She looked dead, truly. With the lightning and wind, you couldn't smell her or hear whether her heart beat still. It was unnerving.

But then she moved, her whole body shuddering as she lifted upward in Sesshoumaru's hold. He glanced down at her, surprise held in check. Her eyes were dark, midnight blue, something that was not a good sign. Her ill breath fanned across his face, the scent of death laced over it. The disease had taken its toll and she was beginning to die slowly in his arms.

His upper lip curled as he glared into the well, down at the scroll called Ugai. "Hurry." The demand was more of a growl than a word, but the scroll seemed to understand. All of the lightning dancing in the clearing flew straight into the well and in a brilliant flash, it was finished.

He was surprised, but did not wait to leap down the wells depths. Before anyone could speak to him or ask anything, Sesshoumaru was gone. The wells blue magic wrapped around he and Kagome, gently brushing her in his arms. He watched, almost mesmerized as the blue washed over her body like water so that by the time he had reached the future, she was a little further from being killed by the illness. No reason to rejoice because death still floated over her, but reason to be thankful.

He lifted the scroll and placed it into his robes once more, leaping out from the well and into the well house. There were sounds and smells he was unfamiliar with and quite frankly alarming, but Kagome said this was her home, had she not? There was safety here for her and even his master agreed that she would have a chance at being saved in this time period.

Though he did not wish to push forward into this future before unseen, Sesshoumaru felt he had no choice and so did not dawdle. He could feel hidden, demonic presences, three, perhaps four very close by. They were only interested, flickering briefly before settling back down to his obvious ire.

He opened the well house doors, sighting the Goshinkbu and Kagome's home. He was fairly sure it was where she resided at any rate, simply because there was a faint reminisce of her own sorrow and fear. That day would have been long ago, how was it the scent could remain? It was not strong, but the flavor still shocked his nerves with the energy she'd held. Were these odd buildings of the future so resistant to wind and air?

He could even smell Akin as he neared the home and opened it's doors. A boy looked up at him, completely shocked until he seen his sister. "Mom! Something's wrong with Kagome!" He ran forward, his brown eyes filled with fear. "What happened to her?" He asked as he stared up at his sister.

A woman in her forties came around the corner quickly, her eyes widening as she looked at Sesshoumaru. It was only brief, but as soon as she seen her daughter, her shock of a new person with an ice like persona was forgotten. She ran forward, making Sesshoumaru tense. "Kagome, baby?" She asked, her hand on her daughters cheek and the other on her arm.

Kagome made a noise in her throat and coughed, her eyes opening weakly at her mother's trembling hands. Sesshoumaru was surprised by the action, but said nothing as Kagome looked at her mother. "Mama…." Her mother's heart jerked, so Sesshoumaru assumed this was not something Kagome often said. "I'm tired." She told her, the blue of her eyes unnaturally dark.

"Well, I need you to stay awake." She told her. "We're going to take you to a doctor."

Kagome's eyes fluttered. "I only need a little rest." She whispered, turning her face into Sesshoumaru's chest. She took a deep breath, relaxing. "It's cold…" She complained as she closed her eyes and promptly fell asleep.

"She's burning up," her mother commented. "I'll call an ambulance." Ms. Higurashi commented, picking up the phone.

"What happened to her?" Sota asked softly, his eyes only on his sister's face.

Sesshoumaru stared at the young boy momentarily, before answering in a smooth, authoritative voice. "She was poisoned with an illness."

Sota trembled briefly. "Do you think she is going to die…?" He whispered.

"I have brought her here to prevent that." Sesshoumaru commented.

"The ambulance will be here shortly." Ms. Higurashi stated, coming around the corner to her son and a man standing in her household. "What is your name?" She asked.

"Lord Sesshoumaru." He answered stoically.

"You're Inuyasha's brother?" She asked for certainty. She knew she'd heard his name before…

"Half brother." He corrected.

She nodded. "Well, Sesshoumaru-sama, with your appearance, you can't come with us to the hospital. Demons aren't-"

He quirked a brow, interrupting her. "I am fully aware that if I have a desire to accompany your family to this… doctor, I will need to hide my appearance."

"Oh…" She said, surprised.

He sighed, resigned to accompany the miko to this place. His energy swirled around him circularly, hiding his markings, turning his hair black and his eyes brown as most humans he had seen. You could no longer see his tail, but his clothes were obviously going to be an issue. "Do you have an appropriate male attire for this Era that I may see?"

Ms. Higurashi nodded, pulling up a newspaper with a man in a suit on it. Sesshoumaru was surprised by the detailed realistic painting, but he studied the clothing. The farce would be somewhat tiresome, but he had told Kagome that where she would be, he would be. Therefore, this was necessary. Soon he was wearing a black suit and a white button up shirt, everything dealing with the previous Era hidden.

Kagome's mother did not miss the fact that he had not released her daughter, but wouldn't draw attention to it. The young man looked tense, almost grave and he seemed prepared to fight so he could defend her. She was sure if he could battle this illness, no matter what power it could have had, he would have. Sesshoumaru reminded her of Inuyasha in some ways. He was defensive, tense and clearly had a great deal of concern for Kagome.

Did he love her too?

"Can you carry her down the stairs of our shrine? It will make it easier for the paramedics to take her to the hospital." She asked of him.

He glanced down at Kagome briefly before turning and walking from the still open door without a word. Inuyasha would have probably said something gruffly, she realized, but the action was the same. Whatever was necessary for Kagome, they would do.

She grabbed her purse and turned to Sota as he went to follow her from the door. "I need you to stay here." She told him.

"But Kagome-"

"Lord Sesshoumaru and I will be with her. If anything happens, I will call. I don't need you to miss school tomorrow, alright? And besides, who will tell Grandpa?"

He sighed, staring toward Sesshoumaru's retreating form. "Fine."

"Thank you." She told him, kissing his forehead before turning and jogging after the man who carried her daughter.


	28. Chapter 28

Surprisingly, it took everything in him to hand the miko over to the men in white. They smelt of some concoction, something ill and untrustworthy. And as he rode with Kagome's mother in the back of the ambulance, he had to remind himself that whatever it was these humans were doing was too help her, even when one placed some sharp object into the crook of her elbow, a clear, tube structure attached to a bag of liquid.

She didn't even wince as the metal punctured her fare skin. Sesshoumaru almost growled as her blood filled the tiny space of the loud transportation, but held it in check. "Why hadn't you taken her to a doctor sooner?" The man asked Kagome's mother, shaking his head. "She's almost dead."

"We had thought she would pull through it." The woman lied. "We had all been sick and gotten better, but Kagome just got worse and worse until this morning, she just wasn't waking up."

Sesshoumaru could sense the pain in her as having to lie as she did, but he said nothing nor did anything to ease it. Once her daughter was well again, she would understand the lie was for the better. There was no sense in comforting the very human aspect of Ms. Higurashi.

Perhaps Kagome would see that as callous, but there were a great many subjects that they did not see eye to eye on. "She's fading." The man said suddenly as Kagome's breath wheezed out and her chest did not rise again. Alarm sped through Sesshoumaru and he almost seized the man who opened Kagome's mouth with his fingers, shoving some clear, cylinder object down her throat, but Kagome's mother placed her hand on his left arm, her eyes on Kagome.

Sesshoumaru did not miss the tremble of fear in her, as she did not miss his anger. The paramedic began pumping a round object, and whatever it was seemed to make Kagome's chest inflate. It kept her heart pumping, kept her breathing. That was when Sesshoumaru finally realized he had to let things fall as they would. He had no choice in the matter and there was nothing he himself could do to help Kagome here beyond letting others care for her. His mission was to get her here safely, and he had. Now he could stay and look after her, but nothing further.

It seemed a long ride to the hospital for both Kagome's mother and Sesshoumaru, but it eventually ended. Time seemed to begin against as the ambulance doors were opened and Kagome was removed from the vehicle, being ushered into the hospital. Both Sesshoumaru and the girl's mother followed them into the hospital, where they were stopped by a nurse.

"You can go no further, I'm sorry." At Sesshoumaru's icy glare, the nurse trembled, but remained firm. "She is in the emergency wing, no one can go back while she is unstable."

"I will not leave her to your meager observation." Sesshoumaru stated, enraged.

She didn't back down. "We will forcibly remove you if we must."

His eyes began to reveal some of the yellow, a growl nearly escaping him. "You may try." Like a blade, his words seemed to slice the air from her lungs.

Kagome's mother intervened. "We will be allowed back when they've stabilized her." She promised. "We have to be patient, for Kagome." The last was an afterthought, but the reminder accomplished what she'd desired. He no longer seemed threatening toward the nurse, instead Sesshoumaru let out a hiss like breath, going to the window.

"I'm sorry about that." He heard her mother murmur as he felt for Kagome's energy. It seemed to reach out for him through the walls of this place that wreaked of death, illness and decay. He did not wish to leave her alone in the nauseating building, but these customs were different than that of old Japan and if he wished her to be saved, he had to follow their rules.

Bowing down to anyone or anything enraged him. The spike in his energy was comforted by the wave of gentleness in her own.

"I need your information." The nurse stated to Kagome's mother, and he listened to her give out necessary facts that he found trivial. Why did the healers here need knowledge of where the family lived? Was it not enough that Kagome and her mother happened to be here at the hospital? There was other information, like her age, some in regards to insurance; he just couldn't understand the use of it. Of course he didn't let the thought irritate him. What did was not being near Kagome or being able to assist her in any form.

Why that annoyed him even, he wasn't quite certain. And yet again, he was. Sesshoumaru looked out beyond his human reflection in window, to the beyond. He stared farther than the people, the buildings and vehicles, somewhere into himself.

Kagome meant a great deal to him, as speaking with his sensei had revealed. Thinking of that brief time among his teacher, recalling the tale of his grandfather and grandmother, he thought of his own father and his step mother. Would this entire bloodline be doomed to follow the path of mortal coupling? Kagome would have his allegiance, his heart and his very soul if he were to remain at her side, and yet he'd vowed to protect her. Though he fought her charm and her bewitching qualities, he knew it was an uphill battle and it was one he would loose.

Why though? What about her made him long for her as he did, what-

"_Sesshoumaru…" _He jumped a little, and in the reflection of the glass, he no longer stood before himself. There was a beautiful, enchanting woman that made the scroll burn against him. Her blue eyes watched him with love and wisdom, black hair falling all around the woman dressed in a silken kimono from days long ago. _"Be still." _She told him softly.

The dog demon had been physically still, but once she demanded this of him, his thoughts ceased to careen around in his mind and he watched her stare into his eyes. There was something in her features that struck him, something he seen of his father. It was the height of her cheek bones, the strength of them, traits he'd inherited as well that his half brother had not. His father's forehead was similar to the woman as well, and the wave of her hair.

It felt like eternity that she watched him, that she held him there. _"I've held the scroll silent since you reopened the dry well."_ She told him momentarily. _"I will continue to do so, until you return to the feudal world once more. But form then, you will be on your own." _She told him this gently, somehow a firmness in her voice.

And then she was gone.

He had no time to consider this impossibility, for Kagome's mother came to his side. "They'll try to keep us updated." She told him, bringing him back to the current time and away from his thoughts. "Tell me what happened to my daughter."

Sesshoumaru did not like being ordered, but understood and therefore recounted the events and plans that led to her illness. At her wondering, he even delved into how he had gone to a trusted ally that recommended she return home. Every time Naraku's name was mentioned, her mother's ire rose. She would nod at times, yet mostly remained immobile, listening intently to his every word. From her understanding, Kagome's life was in danger because she was the key in this war taking place in the past. She didn't know if she could just let Kagome go anymore… Fear of loosing her daughter, her only daughter, overcame her and so she remained quiet, thoughtful.

Sesshoumaru could not blame her and did not mind the silence.

* * *

Inuyasha sat beside Kikyo in the queit, staring out beyond the stars in the sky. Kagome was in the future, in her original time with Sesshoumaru, and he'd been encouraged not to follow her by everyone, though it was Kikyo's words that convinced him to remain.

Even without Kagome with him, there was a horrible weight in the air, even after the scent of her near death had dissipated. "What do you think of?" Kikyo asked him softly, her brown eyes mostly impassive, but for some part held worry.

The emotion roused an answer. "She could be dying right now, Kikyo. And I'm just sitting here, waiting for the news."

There was so much stress in Inuyasha's voice that at first, she wasn't sure what to say. Waiting for a moment and thinking, she provided the only advice her mind could give. "At times, it is a part of our destiny, and whoever else, that while the one we love is ill and far beyond us, to simply wait for them. There are certain paths we must all take, and while Sesshoumaru has Kagome safely within her era, yours is to remain here."

"But why?" He asked, agitation slipping into his voice. "I've always protected Kagome, I just-"

Kikyo interrupted him, not because the thought burned, but because it was important to say this. "It is Sesshoumaru's task now, Inuyasha."

The hanyou sat a little more rigidly, his eyes combating her words, but he did not speak. He wanted to tell her that Sesshoumaru wasn't meant for Kagome, that it wasn't fair, that, at least as a friend, did he not owe Kagome his defense? But everything in his thoughts remained thoughts and he did not speak again. Instead he took Kikyo's hand and stared up beyond the sky, to the plain of the Gods, hoping that they could do what he couldn't and look after Kagome.

* * *

His Lord's aura summoned Akin from his rooted spot near the bone eater's well, and so he went as commanded, even if irritated. It was stress due to worry over the Lady's condition, but he knew to keep it hidden from his Lord, else be punished.

When he arrived before the Great Western Lord, Akin noticed the troubled light in his eyes as he stared off into the distance. "Did you hear the scroll's demand as Sesshoumaru entered the next era?"

Akin couldn't completely conceal the surprise on his face, but Inu Tashio was not looking at him, so it wouldn't matter anyway. "No, my Lord, I was unaware it had spoken at all."

"Hn." Inu no Tashio smirked a little, not surprised. "It seems that Ugai has an urge for our young miko's soul, and her love, whether willingly given or not."

Conflicting emotions passed through Akin, but the two strongest were rage and protectiveness. "Why?"

"Have you ever heard of Priestess Souren?" The dog demon asked.

Myouga, who had become usually quiet, asked. "Your mother, correct sire?"

He did not answer Myouga, instead looked at Akin. "Yes, my Lord. I have heard tales."

"Souren, the priestess, is in great likeness to Kagome's features, even the power of her soul. And the demi-God loved my mother with an affection that has not waned in the years he has been trapped. Now that he has his eyes upon Kagome, he has demanded to be released."

"Why did I not hear this voice, or the others?" Akin asked, his brow furrowing.

Inu Tashio smirked. "My great mother is protecting Kagome and Sesshoumaru. The only reason I believe I knew of it was because of her sudden presence."

Akin was silent, considering the fact that his Lord's mother who had passed was defending Sesshoumaru and Kagome. He knew what it meant, he wasn't a fool and he'd known this would be Lady Kagome's path all along, to be Sesshoumaru's. Yet there was this anger that followed such a thought, almost one that even burned with loneliness. He tried to shake it away from his mind, to think of other things, yet Kagome's beautiful, trusting face remained and so did the odd venom toward Sesshoumaru.

This wasn't as their usual rivalry. It was something greater, and far more alarming. He just didn't trust Sesshoumaru with her, and he wanted to defend her from the demon's callous behavior.

That was it, wasn't it?

"Akin," Inu no Tashio brought him from his thoughts. "Return to the well, be sure Inuyasha does not cross to her era, and if he does, bring him back."

"Of course my Lord." The dragon demon bowed swiftly, then vanished into the night, running from his thoughts, hoping they wouldn't catch up.

The dog General was silent for a time, and waited, for Myouga's gears were turning with something he too had noticed. "My Lord, are you not concerned with Akin being so near the well? He seems too attached to Kagome."

"Whatever it takes to make Sesshoumaru realize he is very much in love with the miko, I will allow." What made a man notice a woman most was a challenge to a claim. And if there was not a stated one, there would be with enough of Akin's shoving.

The dog demon did feel for Akin in this, because the dragon's heart would be broken, but he was certain the young man would find another to love. He had too many good and true qualities about him. Letting that thought soothe him, the demon returned to his memories of the brief life he'd had with Izayoi.

* * *

"Ms. Higurashi?" A woman called, coming from the emergency room doors.

Both Sesshoumaru and Kagome's mother approached the woman. "How is she?" Ms. Higurashi asked, afraid.

Sesshoumaru was surprised the young woman was staring at him, almost thinking he still appeared a demon in the world of humans, but he was still concealed. "I-I uh… She's, Kagome, I mean, is doing better." The young woman concentrated, then, her blue eyes changing from surprise to the usual mask most doctors and nurses wore. "We have stabilized her, though there will be a respirator keeping her breathing to be on the safe side."

"What's your name?" Ms. Higurashi asked.

The woman smiled softly then, her eyes glowing a little. "Are'a."

"Thank you, Area." Ms. Higurashi bowed. "May we see her?" They'd been standing around, waiting for hours it felt. She just wanted to see her daughter and make sure she was okay.

"Of course. Follow me, please." So they did, Sesshoumaru observing everything around him with an acute attentiveness. "She will most likely not rise, and for those unrelated to Miss Higurashi, they may not stay long."

Are'a looked pointedly at Sesshoumaru. Catching on, Ms. Higurashi intervened. "Oh, Sesshoumaru is like family-"

"Even so-"

"They're going to be married." She blurted quickly, making Sesshoumaru turn his gaze to her sharply.

"Oh, well in that case, I don't see why he can't stay." Are'a smiled a little, making Ms. Higurashi think she'd caught on, but thankfully, the girl would say nothing. "She shares a room with another patient, but once she's more stable, we'll try to get her into her own."

"Thank you so much." As Kagome's mother entered, Sesshoumaru glanced down at the young woman who kept her eyes trained on the wall to her left. He simply walked into the room then, looking past the first bed and beyond the curtain where he could sense Kagome's presence. Amazing that she was so ill and her soul was still so strong.

He stepped around the curtain and stopped all motion, even breathing as he looked down at Kagome on the bed. She was pallid, like the white of his hoari, and there were all sorts of things he could not quite understand stuck in her skin at each arm with something in her throat, as before in the ambulance.

There was some sort of compressive noise, and every time it clicked, her chest would rise and then fall. Ms. Higurashi had tears in her eyes and she ran her fingers through her daughters hair. This image of Kagome wasn't something he'd envisioned… He knew she was very ill, but not understanding this era had brought him no certainty in the image of her.

Her mother looked at him and the tears fell. She swallowed a little. "Sesshoumaru-sama, are you alright?"

Just as rigidly as he felt, his voice slowly came forward. "Explain this."

And so she did, pointing at the various objects she explained were keeping Kagome alive. Yes, he understood somewhat better, but the grotesqueness of her with these contraptions attached to her would not leave him. Sesshoumaru could only sit and guard her.

When her mother left to call Kagome's home, he stayed, when the nurses came in to check, he remained. With much convincing, when they would "clean" Kagome, her mother convinced him to leave. Once they'd completed their task, he returned to her side.

And when her mother returned home early in the morning, Sesshoumaru remained vigilant and awake. She did not twitch, rather she remained completely still in an unnatural manner that her mother explained as some sort of medication keeping her unconscious. Sesshoumaru did not like it for he could not assess whether she was pained, or even with the aided breathing, having some sort of difficulty.

The nurses would try speaking with him, but Sesshoumaru offered them no reply. With his magnified hearing, he would catch conversations regarding he and Kagome, most of the time the humans shock that she would want to marry such an ice like man.

He wondered, for a moment, why that was true. Not the marriage issue of course, but Sesshoumaru was curious as to why she would want to love him. They were completely different creatures; both through their species and personalities. The two of them were not compatible in the least, which usually kept beings from being interested in any manner.

Placing his hand at her cheek, he felt the coolness of her skin and so draped his unseen tail over her. She did not react to the touch, but it didn't matter. Somehow he felt as though she was pleased, like her energy was in the air. As long as she warmed up, it really didn't matter whether she knew he'd touched her or not. He preferred the not knowing, but he would deal with it if somehow she did.


	29. Chapter 29

Sesshoumaru alarmed most nurses and doctors, not because of the strange sense they had around him, like being in the presence of a predator, but simply because he had not slept or ate in the three days Kagome had been at the hospital. He sat unmoving by her bedside, as watchful as a guard dog. The demon would speak to no one, even seldom her family, and his thoughts were hidden to the world. There was an impassive, aloofness to this fiancé of hers that was just unnatural. Of course, all of their instincts were pointing in the right direction.

This aloofness was unnatural for a human. Sesshoumaru was most certainly not.

Of course, no human would think of the latter. It wasn't built in them to be knowledgably suspicious of him. Demons were not an everyday part of their lives, so they did not look for them.

Why look for legends?

Are'a checked in on Kagome, her eyes scanning over her monitors and countenance as Sesshoumaru had noticed the other nurses often did. She'd come in a few times before and never spoke unless Ms. Higurashi or Kagome's grandfather was present, but instead of leaving, she surprised him a little by turning her sapphire eyes to his.

"You should eat something, or try to sleep. If you don't, you might be lying in a bed next to her." There was general concern in her voice and as he searched, nothing more lay beyond it.

"I have no use of it." He told her stubbornly.

She smiled a little. "Kind of figured you'd say something like that." She sighed. "Well, just don't pass out on us. We're short staffed today."

And with that, she turned and left. Earlier that morning she had told Kagome's mother that they would be pulling the respirator out of Kagome and she would be woken there after. They had already taken out the tube just to see if her lungs would function on their own, and they had. So now was the next step, waking her up. From the conversations he could hear nurses having, it would be within the next hour. Glancing down at her face, he certainly hoped it would be.

Kagome did not seem as horribly ill, whatever this era had to help her was doing just that. It was saving her life.

A little, tiny woman nicknamed Kai came in about an hour later. "You must not crowd her, sir. She will be dazed when she first wakes." She told him sweetly, keeping her eyes from his all the while. He'd seen Kai quite a few times and did not mind her timid nature.

"I will remain seated." He told her, saying nothing more.

She nodded her thanks and administered something into the I.V. at Kagome's elbow. "She will wake shortly. Press the red button when she does."

When he looked at her briefly, she took that as his signal that he had heard her. She left thereafter, leaving him to Kagome's company. She began to show signs of life after about ten minutes. Kagome was restless, moving and twitching, murmuring, coughing. She did everything but open her eyes it seemed. The scroll hummed in his hoari, just as anxious as he it seemed.

* * *

Sango moved through the village with a purpose in mind, one that flamed her cheeks red with the intense emotion brought behind it. Rin and Shippo both followed her. Ever since Kagome and Sesshoumaru went into the future, the pair hadn't left Sango's side and if they did for any moment, it was together, near the two headed dragon, Ah-Un.

It was a long walk it seemed, this one she had traipsed many times before. Yet today, with all of the thoughts rushing around in her head, her nervousness and determination, it seemed like this path had grown several miles.

Her decision would not change, she was determined. Even when her knees grew weaker at the sight of Miroku meditating, she swallowed the anxiety down and walked to him with purpose. Sensing her, the monk opened his eyes, and at her expression, didn't know whether to run, or remain.

"Sango, my love-" He began smoothly, recounting his entire day as quickly as his human mind could allow. He had said good morning to a few villagers, nothing more. What could incur her wrath with children following behind her.

"I want us to get married as soon as Kagome returns." She blurted before being able to stop herself.

Miroku didn't know how to react to that. "But you wanted to wait-"

"I know." Sango told him. She had wanted to wait until Naraku was dead, but she couldn't anymore. "I won't let Kagome miss out on this. If Naraku could make her so ill, what's to say he wouldn't do it again? What if she died next time? It made Sango think of everyone she loved. "I don't want the family I have now to miss it, in case-in case…"

Miroku pulled her into a gentle hug, glancing at Shippo and Rin who watched them silently. "I understand." He closed his eyes, glad she'd decided this. It'd been something he had been mediating over. "As soon as Kagome returns." Miroku agreed, feeling Sango slacken her tense shoulders in relief.

"Thank you." She breathed.

Rin looked over at Shippo, curiosity in her eyes. "Do you think Kagome-sama and Sesshoumaru-sama will ever get married?"

Everyone jumped a little at the question, unsure of what to say. Luckily for everyone, a butterfly swooped just before the child's face and she took off after it, a big, toothy grin displayed as she followed the butterfly's loops around the general area.

* * *

Naraku sat in the darkness of his castle, his eyes far beyond the present, rather, flowing into the future that somehow mingled with the past. Midoriko was something, or truly someone, who always remained on his mind. She was his obsession, and Kikyo was Onigumo's. It was something they had in common, but where Onigumo had been so weak, Naraku was strong.

Tightening his fist around the shikon no tama, her agonized scream emphasized that point. The once powerful, glowing and pure priestess was now reduced to a weakened animal. She could not speak and rarely had the energy to cry out. When she did manage it, he relished the moment. He wanted to tell her that she wasn't the only one who could harm others, that he could harm her too, but decided not to waste his breath. He rather liked focusing on upcoming events.

Somehow, thanks to Sesshoumaru, Kagome had managed to return to the future. He knew, even if Kanna could not see it, that the damned girl would survive. Somehow fate smiled upon her…

No matter, when she did return, she would be incredibly weak and vulnerable to attack. And he had a new player to bring to the game. She was the best Archer known to demon kind, a woodland youkai whose heart and soul now belonged to him. She had been one of Sesshoumaru's few allies, but with a rather large, darkened jewel shard, she was now his minion. A Princess reduced to a mindless slave, like Kohaku, the prince of demon slayers who too was his to command for any task.

"Salvera," he called out softly into the darkness. "Come forward." Some of her green and blue hair surrounded her face in ringlets of curls, while the rest was in a tight bun, held with poisonous clips. Her pale face, like the moon, almost seemed to glow, sweat beading over her face. She was still fighting his control, how amusing.

He chuckled, tightening his fist around the jewel, willing her to break. She and Midoriko screamed, the sound of their feminine voices piercing the air, entertaining him.

"If you do not enjoy pain, listen to me." He ordered. "Come forward."

Her eyes flashed with green and blue swirls, the honey almond of her eyes changing to red for a moment. "You wi-will d-d-die." She stammered, panting thereafter heavily.

Naraku smirked. "And you will entertain me." Pushing even more darkness into the jewel, her eyes finally glazed over and she came forward, slow step after slow step. "Sit." He demanded, and so she did, straddling him.

He brought his lips to hers, feeling how she was trying to fight past his power still. All through the day, that seemed much like night within his castle, he felt her fighting his every touch, his every bite, caress, clout and shove. She trembled, she cried and sometimes she came back enough to force him from her with a blast of energy. Yet with ease, she belonged to him again.

Just as Midoriko would.

Just as Kikyo would.

And had he the choice, just as Kagome would have.

"Say it." He demanded of Salvera.

She tried not to, but the word slipped from her breath. "Yours."

"And when this is all over, when I have all the jewel again, when Kagome is dead and I have reached the Gods, you are who will be my Queen." She knew what he meant. She would be his puppet.

Her mind was still there enough that she could think, even if she couldn't control herself. _"Gods," _she called. _"Help me overcome this beast."_

She hoped and prayed her mate would find this heathen and rip him apart. She hoped Arconen went to Sesshoumaru and together they found her. For he was their most powerful ally and their only hope. If Arconen found Naraku on his own, he would surely die, as would she for their bond, and so their child, their heir, would be orphaned.

The darkness of this jewel was too much for her and she could not defeat him. She would be a puppet, she would be used. But one day, somehow, she would have revenge.

* * *

Kagome jolted upright in her bed, coughing violently a moment later. She'd been dreaming of Naraku with a beautiful demon woman, forcing her to-to… She couldn't stop hacking and suddenly thick fluid from her lungs left her airway as tears streamed down her face. She had to get the image from her mind, she had to forget it somehow…

At a large hand against her back, she reopened her blurry blue eyes, finding the source of the touch. A man she did not recognize sat beside her, his impassive face so familiar.

"Who…?" She began to ask, but took a gasp of air as she started coughing violently again. Her throat and lungs burned viciously. Suddenly the hand shifted at her back, moving to her shoulder and slowly pushed her back until she was resting against the bed again.

When she looked at this stranger, he spoke. "You will not rise again, miko."

Her blue eyes widened, flashing with shock. "Se-Sesshoumaru?" He was in a suit and human…

No, she realized. This was a farce. He made himself look human and made the clothes look like human clothing. "Indeed." He answered monotonously.

She felt his hand move away from her shoulder, to her face with a shock so clear that her heart nearly stopped. "You are still fevered." He murmured distastefully. "It has been three days-"

"THREE DAYS!" She began coughing again.

After she was finished, Sesshoumaru asked. "Must you repeat my words? If it had not been such, I would not have said it."

"I-I'm sorry. I was just surprised." She answered honestly, looking away from him. Sesshoumaru looked too weird as a human and she was suddenly very tired. Coughing, thinking, it took too much out of her.

"Hn." The familiar noise from Sesshoumaru made her relax more.

"Where's mom?" She asked. "I'm sure if you," she paused, coughing and wincing thereafter. "If you came through the well, she knew."

"She is at your home, your brother needs someone to care for his basic needs." Sesshoumaru explained. "Your grandfather, however, is down stairs, demanding the demon you intend to marry be removed from your presence."

"Marry?" Her eyes were wide and Sesshoumaru gave her a flat gaze. "Sorry." She realized she'd repeated him. "Who said we were-"

"Your mother because I was not to be allowed to remain at your side if not for such a lie." There was a moment where she flinched, but Sesshoumaru chose to ignored it. "I am to call for a nurse because you have risen." He eyed the red button, then turned his gaze to her face once more.

By that time, she'd already fallen unconscious. Kagome had been talkative beforehand and all of a sudden she was out cold. The sudden change alarmed him, and without thinking, his aura wrapped around to feel whether something had suddenly gone awry. She felt the same, nothing had changed.

Letting his muscles ease themselves, he simply watched her once again. Kagome's surprise when she woke must have made her lively and so that energy drained quickly due to illness. It was the only thing he could think.

He could hear her grandfather approaching the room once more and did his best to remain calm and focused. No need to kill the loud and annoying old man. That would definitely hamper Kagome's chances at getting well anymore quickly.

* * *

Tara and Goshin were the closest to the village the miko had recently sent hair raising power over the past few day than they'd allowed themselves for sometime. Mostly because she had been there and then she was gone. Both demons could feel her ill, near death energy clearly and after some time, it had traveled further away with the air of a dog demon, where they tracked her. Then it shot back like a bullet and they were following it as quickly as possible, where she and the Taiyoukai's power vanished into oblivion.

And they found the source of it, a magic looming some distance away from them still. Yet they knew if they drew any closer, someone would take notice of their presence and approach them.

"Where do you think she and the demon lord have gone?" Tara asked her mate softly. They hadn't died, both knew that.

"To another time perhaps." Goshin answered, chewing thoughtfully on the raw meat of the rabbit he'd skinned for the two of them. "It is possible, I have heard of this happening every once in a great while."

She glared at her food, concentrating. "She seems to hold so much power, but it is all wild and uncontrollable. Everything for her so far has seemed like luck." She hissed. "The most unexplained, sent by the very Gods luck one has ever heard of."

"Perhaps there is reason for that." Goshin murmured, looking through a few unruly hairs that fell before his eyes.

He watched as Tara glared through the aqua of her own, staring into the thicket before her. She just wouldn't listen to anything he had to say. "She's just fortunate, that's all. There is no reason for her to be so-"

"The miko has not killed every demon that crosses her path." Goshin sighed.

Tara turned, glaring heatedly into his eyes. "Oh, so she's allowed to play a God?" Standing up suddenly, her revealing garb swaying all about her, Tara said. "It is disgusting!"

"Did we not do the same?" He asked. "When we came across demons, half breeds or humans, did we not decide whether or not they deserved to live or die based on their actions towards us?"

"How can you-"

"How can you be prejudice? How can you be so certain she is evil? If she were, why would so many demons ally themselves with her?" Goshin had stood now as well, her smaller frame dwarfed by his height and his width.

"I don't know!" Tara hissed in frustration. "She is of miko, that is all I know." A miko had killed them, had taken away their chance at a committed life to one another, had taken their chance of becoming parents. That was what she hated about them all, how they could so easily wipe a demon from the earth, like ash and never look back.

Goshin stood before her, silent for a moment. "I will not kill a genuinely kind soul without testing it first." He told her. "I hope you have not changed so greatly to disagree with me."

Looking into the electric green of his eyes, she had to decide just how much she had changed. Tara knew it was quite a bit. She was meaner than she ever had been and far less trusting, unwilling to put up with anything suspicious at all. But did she still trust Goshin's judgment? If she didn't trust him, that would mean she did not love him, and that most certainly was not true.

"No." She told him almost silently, looking down at her feet, hoping she wasn't risking their lives again.

Goshin smiled in relief, kissing her forehead gently. "Maybe there is hope for you." She snorted, something she seldom did, but he enjoyed none the less, booming with laughter.

* * *

Akin stood before that well, leaned against a tree and watched its unchanged depths. She had not returned, nor had Sesshoumaru, and the desire to know of what was happening with Kagome left him uncomfortable.

No, he could not go there, to her era, but he wanted to. All it took was one leap down the depths of it and he would be there, in her era once again. Frowning, he wasn't sure why he had such a need to find her. She was not his mate, though he had been designated her defender. It was more than that, she was important and very magnetic. She had his every attention, all of his sight was set upon the miko. It was rather infuriating, vexing, but somehow pleasing in an odd manner.

He had not genuinely cared for someone in years, it was both a nightmare and a dream to do so again.

Shifting his eyes to the left of him, he acknowledged the presence he felt. Tokaruman was approaching. Akin waited, curious to see what it was the snake demon desired, and more than willing to kill him if it was a journey to the girls era that was his task.

He still recalled what it was like to see her in the demon's hold, those poisonous fangs piercing her flesh. She had not been so important to him at the time, but now, after so few days, the memory of it brought an anger forth so hot that it escalated into fury.

It wasn't long before the snake stepped from the brush in humanoid form, his eyes already on Akin's. Neither said anything to the other, rather they each stared in one another's eyes, thinking, assessing. And then Tokaruman's eyes shifted to the well, something flickering behind his eyes that made Akin tense, his aura flaring out warningly. Tokaruman took notice of it, but did not pay him any great attention. He simply continued to look at the well for a moment longer before at least speaking.

"Do not move forward or hunt them, but another two of Naraku's assassins are near." Akin did not speak, he listened instead. "They are not going to harm the miko, I can sense it. They will, however, test her when the time comes."

Tokaruman went to leave, so Akin spoke. "What makes you tell me, when you claimed you would warn none of the others Naraku has working for him?"

"So that you do not try to kill them should the wind bring their scent your way." The snake chuckled. "Tara is the one to watch out for, Goshin will be less likely to loose his patience and kill the miko. They were both destroyed by a dark priestess long ago, so the hatred for miko kind sprouted within at least one."

"How can you sense them so clearly and yet I can not?" That agitated Akin more than anything.

Pain flashed across the snake's face briefly. "The miko souls within me react to the hate they have."

Akin resisted the urge to cringe. "Why don't you release them?" His hands tightened into a fist. "You are no longer collecting souls and I am sure your power will not be so diminished should they leave you."

"That can only be done by a priestess. I am waiting for an opportune moment to speak with Kikyo." The snake admitted. "The hanyou rarely leaves her side."

Akin said no more and sensing the brief conversation was over, Tokaruman left the small area the dragon demon stood guard.

* * *

Kohaku raced through the foliage, his blind eyes set on a mission. If Naraku could not have the scroll of Ugai, then there was one more artifact he was determined to have. It was the sword of Ocraseous, the very demi-God the scroll of Ugai would have led him to. No matter, he would take the sword of Ocraseous and use it to destroy the small band of shard hunters. Why he hadn't thought of this before, he didn't know, but he'd truly not thought the sword to exist.

Of course, then it occurred to him, there was one thing that the sword smith Totosai kept from all the world's knowledge, even that of the two brothers father. It was that which Kanna could not see, and he was certain it was because the sword was an item under great protection.

If Kohaku ran into any trouble, Kagura would take care of whatever lay in the boys path. The echoes of legend were that only a human could hold the demi God's sword. Why, Naraku wasn't certain. But no sense in being foolish. First he would see if Kohaku could take hold of the sword, then he would test Kagura. If each of them could hold to it, then Naraku would use it to bring down Kagome, Inuyasha and the whole lot once and for all.

* * *

Kagome strained in the covers, much to Sesshoumaru's notice. He watched as she panted, watched her turn this way and that, coughing every once in a while. "Na-Naraku." She called out angrily, her whole body jerking in the quiet of the room she now had to herself.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the name, keeping a close eye and ear on her for any sudden change in her symptoms. She shuddered against the bed, her powers suddenly flaring like a flame. The equipment malfunctioned immediately, sparks flying, sending loud and annoying alarms off in the room. He bit back a growl, glaring angrily around the room before turning his gaze back to her. He wasn't sure what they would do, the humans, when they reached this room, and something instinctively told him to fly with her.

She would live now, whatever they had given her was forcing Naraku's effects to recede. He quickly pulled the needles and tubes from her skin, cradling her burning spiritual body against him, the human farce dropping. Thankfully there was a large window in her room. He threw out his whip and the glass shattered beneath his attention. His energy wrapped around him as something sped to the room with unnatural flight.

Pushing forward, he was nearly to the window when the door crashed open behind him. He was going to leave without looking back at whoever reached this place, but something stuttered in his chest, faltering at the cry that bellowed with a demand.

He would listen.

"FATHER!" Turning his head sharply, his eyes came into contact with Are'a. Her sapphire eyes were alight with power, the black of her hair sliding out of its restraints as pink surged around her, the straightness to it reminiscent of his own silver locks. Her eyes, though they were Kagome's, the look in them, the way they reached into him were a mirror to his. "Go home. There's something you need before you leave this time."

There were others coming now and so he left the hospital room, somehow knowing the place she spoke of. Home, there was only one place he would have ever desired to build a castle so that he could call it so.

But to go there, with her? Looking down at Kagome, he was unsure of what to do, and yet his instincts seemed to drive him.

And so home he went, looking down at her face all the while. A human child with spiritual powers, it was unfathomable. And with Kagome no less… He searched for the rage at that thought, for the hate that should surely come, but all he could find was a small bit of ire. Nothing impressive in the least, leaving him miffed and uncertain of how to feel.

When he arrived, after the countless hours of flight, beyond unfamiliar things, just an urge to follow a pull, he found himself submerged in a wilderness thick and impenetrable for all of those but whom the barrier knew.

And it knew them very well.

His feet touched the ground without a sound, and he found himself staring upon a courtyard filled with moonflowers that were blooming in the moon's light. There was a serenity here and familiar scent, something that only could come with Kagome's constant presence. His heart worked oddly, a coldness of dread coming over him as he looked upon the palace, it's crescent points everywhere. This was greater than what he envisioned, somewhat more modern than his imaginings, yet clearly Feudal in overall intent with small touches of his youth, of his childhood.

He swallowed the anticipation as much as possible, not understanding the sudden intensity, his near… Near what? Fear?

Preposterous.

And then at the sound of a shoji door sliding almost silently, his muscles bunched as though ready to fight. And then everything seemed to stop, even his own existence flickered, almost stilling in a moment unbelievable.

"Sesshoumaru." She greeted softly, her blue eyes far older, far beyond the navy, ebony of the sky and deeper than the darkest of the ocean. Her gentle smile lit her features and he realized she had changed greatly, yet had not.

She had a firm grip on her spiritual powers, like with one word, one flicker of her eyes, she could dispatch him to the next world. It was a feeling that left him much more self aware and smaller than he had been in six hundred years. Her black hair ran down beyond her hips, standing out against the pale blue kimono.

Sesshoumaru barely found his voice as he stared at this intense beauty before him. Her face had hardly changed, at least the contours of it, but there was something in the set of it that showed him what they would endure… Together.

"Miko." He replied.

She laughed, almost delighted. "You haven't called me that in years." She promised, stepping off the porch. "The last time you were honestly cross with me was three hundred years ago."

"Three hundred years…" He echoed, in a daze.

"Must you repeat my words?" She asked him, a playful smile on her face.

His face smoothed back into a mask. "You recall such an inquiry?"

"You'll learn, I have an excellent memory." She promised, coming to stand just before him. "What bothers you?" She asked, ignoring her ill self right before him.

"How can you-" Then he paused, turning as abruptly an energy flared.

"Reikri." Kagome chastised.

The young man stared at Sesshoumaru impassively, a single red stripe on each cheek and a blue crescent on his forehead. His white hair was to his mid back and he was a full blooded demon, though he held Kagome's features. "From stories of how father once was, I felt his aura was too high strung. I came to see why." Looking at Kagome in his father's arms, Reikri added. "Seeing your once ill state, I suppose now I know why."

"If your father did not come out, you shouldn't have worried." Reikri snorted, turning away. She smiled fondly, then looked down at herself finally. "Come inside. I only want to keep this world safe from what will happen, as my future self had done before."

At his confusion, she added. "Time just turns in loops and loops, Sesshoumaru."

And with that, he followed her inside a home that was his own, and yet hadn't been built by his own hands as of yet. When he stepped inside the entry room, he saw himself sitting down at the far end of it, gazing impassively into his impassive face. Something flickered in that gaze, and not being able to identify his future self's thoughts unnerved him.

Then Kagome cried out in his arms, her body alighting with painful power, but he did not release her. His eyes grew with crimson and he felt his claws unintentionally dig into her flesh. "You must set me down." Kagome chastised. "It's beginning."

"What is beginning?" He snarled, angered by the lack of information he was being given.

"The battle for the sword of Ocraseous." At the name, the scroll pulsed in his hoari. Kagome glanced at it, but paid it no heed as Sesshoumaru slowly set her past self down before her. "And I am seeing it as we speak." She explained.

"Will any harm befall… You?" Sesshoumaru asked, somewhat confused.

Kagome smiled. "No. I just make the decision that will change a very important tide."

There was a moment of silence as the younger Kagome writhed wildly, coughing. Sesshoumaru asked. "You will give me no information in regards to the end of the war with Naraku, will you?"

Kagome shook her head, and then her aura spanned out, blue spreading around the three of them in a small barrier. Her eyes whitened as her past self screamed, and her own shot open, just a white as hers. A blinding light consumed them all and a blood curdling scream rose up from the unconscious miko, calling out Sesshoumaru's inner demon.

It answered.

* * *

I've been having trouble submitting chapters, and I've been trying everyday since March the 19th. I'm sorry about this. I've e-mailed twice. Let us see what happens.

To those who I've sent messages about my transferring to dokuga, I am shocked to say that is finally allowing me to upload again. Please remember my dokuga account because now I have a preference for their website. I will update here when I am allowed and when I can.

Thank you for your support. If you want my dokuga account information, please go to my fanfiction profile.


	30. Chapter 30

Kagome knew she was seeing the future of the Feudal era, or at least, she thought they were future events to come. What she didn't realize was that she was seeing the present of the Feudal era. The same moment, the same day five hundred years ago, and she was watching Kohaku.

The boy ran like lightening through the brush, weaving between trees, his blank eyes a reminder of who held his mind. She hated it, seeing Kohaku like this. Every time she looked at the boys face, she thought of his broken hearted sister. If only there was some way she could break Naraku's hold on Kohaku. Why hadn't she ever been able to simply purify the shard within him without Naraku tainting it again? Could it be because Naraku had most of the shikon no tama?

Watching Kohaku move like a shadow, she thought of Midoriko and how the priestess had not contacted her at all recently, not since she closed off the well. Could it be that Naraku had somehow grown in power, darkening the jewel enough to weaken her?

The boys tireless movements seemed to slow and his eyes, though unfocused hardened harshly. He was watching the edge of the forest, and to Kagome's alarm as she was torn from his side, Totosai. The old man was very weak, and at his home. She'd never known he was injured! Why hadn't he come to tell anyone?

The demon turned, facing where Kohaku was, and a strange amount of defensiveness came to his eyes. Normally Totosai was very… Strange. He was cowardly, only aiding when he absolutely had to in a battle. It made her wonder what Kohaku was here for, what Totosai _knew _he was here for.

"You may as well come and try to take it boy." Totosai said. "You know I won't simply fall asleep with you out there waiting."

There was a slow, soft breeze that fluttered even Kagome's hair. She swallowed the dryness in her throat at the silence that sustained in the area, blanketing it with a thickness reminiscent of a quilt. She knew it was seconds at the most, and tried to think of everything in that moment, but her mind was blank.

As blank as it always was before a battle, something she'd never understood. She scanned the tree line along with Totosai, knowing by the bunching of the old demon's muscles that there wasn't even a moment left, and the blue of her eyes turned a harsh, steely grey.

Like a bolt of lightening, Kohaku shot out of the trees, his eyes void of anything as he came for Totosai, wheeling his chained bone sickle. The demon closed his eyes briefly and when he opened them once again, there was fire dancing around them, like a dragon's eyes. Lava erupted in the area, coming up through the ground. Kohaku leapt out of the explosions way, and began to attack.

Totosai pulled his hammer from behind him, whirling and slamming it into Kohaku's sickle. The boy still moved forward as it was knocked aside, wielding a short sword. Totosai combated with him, clearly having the upper hand. He threw Sango's brother back, and as the boy paused to breathe heavily, the old demon called.

"Leave. I will kill you to protect it." The sword smith clearly did not wish to, but Kagome seen the resolve clearly in his eyes, something she noticed above her shock.

Totosai was _different_… It was extraordinarily frightening and she found she missed the cowardly demon…

Kohaku came forward, no second thoughts. And then Kagura flew over the tree line with a hundred low class demons or more following her. "No…" Kagome whispered as Totosai began to furiously fight, previous injuries reopening. "No, this can't-"

Kohaku slipped by Totosai unnoticed, going into his home. Kagome chased after him, watching as he searched the area. There was a chest that Kohaku was drawn to and he tried prying it open, but it wouldn't budge. He took out a pouch and poured it over the clasp of the chest. Fire battled miasma, and the miasma, after minutes, won.

When Kohaku pushed back the lid, there, in a sheath was a sword. It was a black handled and sheathed weapon that made Kagome shudder. There was very old kanji written on it that Kagome could not read, but something malevolent about it crawled beneath her skin. She shivered against it and tried to step back, but she was rooted in her place. Something sinister and dark was calling her, and then as Kohaku turned, at the blade passing through her, she saw three things.

_The past. _

A woman with long flowing black hair battled beside a demon, his white hair pulled into a tight pony tail. His movements were fierce and fluid as he sliced through enemies, his eyes upon the woman often.

From her hands power flared out, almost white it was so bright and many fell before her. A man with the sword that passed through Kagome turned his eyes to the priestess, his black hair surrounding his face and his red eyes on hers. She shivered with a defiance in every part of her. "Souren, should you not come to me, this whole world shall fall."

She created a wave of miko energy that shot out before, killing almost everything in her path. The demon wearing black armor spun his sword before him, keeping himself safe as it crackled against her power.

"Go with our son." The other demon, one Kagome thought to be an Inu youkai, said to Souren. "Take Inu no Tashio and leave." Shock spread through Kagome's veins at the name.

"I will not leave you." She vowed, not wiping away the blood and dirt smeared across her face. "I already know what it will take to defeat him." Tears shone in her eyes and her mate stood more fiercely. "Si-eshomaru, I love you." She vowed.

"And I you."

Kagome felt like this was a death march. It made her sick to her stomach as she watched two people know what they were going to have do and not be able to help keep them alive. Tears shone in her own eyes as they both charged the demon with the depth of desperation clearly in the human woman's chest. Every breath as she pushed forward made Kagome's lungs tighten inside of her, and the emotion that flew into Souren seemed to crash through Kagome. "Ocraseous, you will die!" She screamed and he simply smirked at her, then turned his eyes to Si-eshomaru.

The three must have fought for hours after Inu no Tashio had been sent away with a soldier. The sun was setting and everyone was tiring out.

And then Ocraseous' sword finally broke through Si-eshomaru's. The wound was mortal and he flew several yards away. Souren broke out into a wordless scream, her purity sending the demon who killed her lover in the opposite direction with its titanic force.

Souren ran to Si-eshomaru's barely living form. Kagome honestly thought he had died immediately. "M-my love…" Blood choked him and his body was almost split into two separate halves.

Kagome thought she was going to throw up.

"Ssh, don't talk." She begged, tears falling down onto Si-eshomaru's face. "It will be over soon." She promised, running her fingers across his cheek gently, shaking all the while.

Ocraseous was standing back up, his eyes fiery as he searched for Souren's form. "Pro-protect our son…" He called out.

"Everything will be well." She swore. "I will end his reign of terror." She promised. "I will send him beyond this plain, my love. Now rest. Rest." She kissed his lips gently, closing her eyes tightly as his blood filled her senses.

His breath quieted against her lips and she shuddered as his soul soured up and away from his body, slamming directly through her. Kagome watched as she searched for something, Ocraseous slowly approaching her.

"It is over." He shouted. "You belong to me now."

"It's never over…" Souren murmured beneath her breath. "It will never be over." She knew.

She took a pouch back to her mate's deceased body, and upon reaching it found remnants of his energy. Using it and hers, she combined each and began a spell that from her wounds and his still warm blood began to place words upon a parchment. Kagome shivered as the power swelled around them and cascaded into the scroll. Ocraseous was nearing her, his eyes watching her actions, seemingly unconcerned.

"Now it is over." Souren sighed, taking her mates broken blade and turned her gaze to Ocraseous. "You will never have me." She swore and drove the broken fragment through her heart.

"Souren!" He screamed, surging for her falling body, dropping his sword.

She was dead before he even embraced her. His eyes searched her face, and upon finding nothing, he shook in rage, screaming out into the world. He angrily took the parchment she had left, wondering whether it was a message to him and was pulled into the scroll.

The sword lay harmlessly where he had dropped it and Souren's body was left to lay beside Si-eshomaru.

_The present_

Naraku smirked in his chambers, standing. "Kohaku has the sword." He told Kanna. "Now it begins."

_The future_

Kagome's eyes widened as she seen Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, herself and every ally in their arsenal, including Koga, fighting Naraku. He held the sword, seemingly playing with them.

There were so many gravely injured and dead already that Kagome felt she would wretch from the carnage. Sesshoumaru was at her side and she was barely standing, but he looked in no better shape honestly.

"Do not give in." Sesshoumaru told her firmly.

Kagome said nothing, she watched herself panting, blood trickling from a wound in her side. Her eyes would refocus and then stare far into the distance. "It is over." Naraku said loudly. "Give in to your death."

Kikyo was already dead and Inuyasha was so mad with grief he just attacked. Kagome screamed as he and Tetsuiga were obliterated by the sword. "No more!" She cried out. "NO MORE! I can't, I can't-"

Suddenly she was behind Kohaku, seeing him as though everything had paused. The sword was in his hands and she couldn't let him take it. Reaching out, she clasped the end of it, much to her shock and felt its evil snake its way into her very soul. She screamed and seen no more of the Feudal era, not of anything.

Sesshoumaru's power erupted around the small barrier her future self had placed up, wrapping around the ill Kagome protectively. Her cries were too much, they called for his protection and he would give it.

He would not transform, he wouldn't allow himself to as his power shot out of his skin, enfolding her in its embrace. She reacted to the feel of him, her own miko energy wrapping in and out of his, like she was trying to hold him safely as well. It was the strangest, yet not unwelcome feeling. Sesshoumaru did not wish to feel protected, he could live without such an annoying cradling. But the way Kagome held to him was different…

She knew she needed protection and he could offer it, but she was doing something to him… He couldn't put his finger on it, not right away, but when he did, she'd already done it.

He was outside of the barrier somehow, his energy no longer around her. Glancing at his future self, seeing through a haze of red, he noticed that Are'a was at his side. She smiled tentatively. "She tricked you?" The young woman asked her father.

"Hn." The other, older Sesshoumaru replied.

It was then that the childless demon lord realized it was as Are'a had knowingly asked. Kagome made him feel needed so she could be rid of him, and looking into the barrier, he now knew why. Her entire body was writhing and in her hands, a black hilt began to manifest, followed by the ebony blade that was the length of her body.

The scroll was humming in his hoari, but it could not break. He could feel someone's hands tightly around it. There was a brief flicker of the same woman from the hospital window. Souren stared into his eyes unblinking, a seemingly fragile soul filled with an alarming energy. He was denying to himself, oddly enough, that this woman could be his grandmother.

Naturally, as such, she chastised him. "You could not thwart a purification arrow without my blood, Sesshoumaru."

He was trying to look around her to Kagome, annoyed with the babbling spirit already. It was then she decided to remind him of Kagome firing arrows at him long ago, when he had allied himself with Naraku just for the use of a human arm that would allow him to lift and wield Tetsuiga.

He seen himself take hold of Kagome's arrow and burn it, not flinching at the purity in the least. He burned it away without a second thought. "How would you have defeated the idiot spiritualists who tried to take Rin from you? My blood being within your veins kept you alive." She began to show him this as well, but the dog demon would have none of it.

"Quiet your ramblings, bodiless mirage. There is an event with more importance than you at this time." And his eyes moved to Kagome again. Blood covered her hands and her whole body trembled, unlike the future of herself. She stayed completely still, unseeing, seemingly unfeeling.

Souren huffed, agitated. "You get such behavior from your grandfather." Came her grumbling reply to his demand. Sesshoumaru was going to try ignoring her, but she spoke again, her form becoming a little less hazy. "You must listen to me, Sesshoumaru. That sword which survived the crossing of time and space is belonging to the demi-God locked within the scroll you carry; Ugai. In the time you rightfully should be, I will not be able to stop him from battling you to steal away your energy, nor keep him from trying to reclaim his weapon."

Sesshoumaru's golden irises flew to Souren's, anger not hidden within the depths. "What is it you are trying to tell me woman?"

Her eyes were an icy blue and he looked into the raging sea unblinkingly. "Give Ugai or the sword to your father. You can not keep both and protect both."

The insult she insinuated burned his blood. "Are you implying that this Sesshoumaru has not the adequate strength to protect each from-"

"As you are, you are not strong enough." She promised.

Sesshoumaru grit his teeth. "As I am?"

"You still deny a bond, foolish dog. Without it, you are weak." She told him in a huff.

The barrier around each Kagome shuddered into nonexistence, gaining his attention. Souren shuddered a little as the scroll fought her hold and the sword hummed. Sesshoumaru cut his eyes back to her own, glaring. "You spoke of a bond. Am I correct to assume you indicate the one that so many believe will be between the girl and I?"

"Even now you deny it, seeing this?" The woman asked, surprising him somewhat with a little sadness in her voice. Who was she sad for? He or Kagome?

"I would rather not give into her." He freely admitted, hearing a snort of indignation from the future Kagome.

"You are a stubborn dog." His grandmother almost growled. "But I can not help you if you will not let yourself be." And with that she was gone, all but from around the scroll.

Are'a was beside her mother, looking down at the young, untrained and unmated miko's face. "It's weird." She commented softly. "You look different, but the same." She seemed in awe of the fact, something Sesshoumaru nearly scoffed over as he came near to the ill Kagome.

"Return to the past, Sesshoumaru and then come back for me." Kagome told him as she looked at her unhealthy self. "Take the scroll to your father."

"I will do no such thing." Sesshoumaru nearly growled.

"If you don't-"

"I do not need the dead miko's words repeated, human." Sesshoumaru told her, his tone dangerous.

His future self stood slowly, eyes watching himself indifferently, but the subtle wave of energy that caressed Sesshoumaru's five hundred years younger senses told a different story. It was a threat, one placed very clearly against his own health. How strange to threaten oneself, one must be suicidal, must they not?

A very familiar presence interrupted the threatening display of energy, a presence that made the elder Sesshoumaru irritated and the younger surprised. Are'a stood, her eyes alight with joy as she ran to the shoji doors. As they slid open, Sesshoumaru found himself staring upon Akin's visage. The demon was more muscular, somewhat taller, and had a permanent scar from the left corner of his chin, traveling down across his throat to the right, beneath his kimono.

What could have left such an impression on the demon, he wondered.

Akin immediately pulled Are'a into his arms, his eyes closing gently, but not before giving the younger Sesshoumaru one long, warning glance. "I've missed you." She breathed into his throat.

"Not to the extent that I have missed you." He promised, the emotion in his voice shocking. Brushing his lips across her forehead, he turned his gaze to Kagome. "It begins?" He asked her softly, a tense expression taking residence on his face.

Kagome nodded once. "Unfortunately, Sesshoumaru is as stubborn as ever and won't give the scroll to his father."

"You were unconscious." The Taiyoukai stated as he came beside his mate, looking down at the younger, ill Kagome's face. "You do not recall the manner in which I had been convinced to take the scroll to my father."

"Oh, that's right." Kagome laughed a little. "And you never told me either."

"Hn." Sesshoumaru acknowledged. "You can see what lies ahead with the decision being made by… my previous self now. Let me see."

"You know I'm not supposed to do that much." Kagome said to him, hands on her hips. "It could alter-"

"When have I or you listened to anyone's rules beyond our own?" At Kagome's breathtaking smile, Sesshoumaru's emotionless eyes softened a little for her. "I had assumed you would agree."

Standing and walking around her once ill body, Kagome came before Sesshoumaru, who stood abruptly and went to step back. That was of course until he realized he was going to back away from some silly woman, and so remained standing in place. "Are you afraid of me?" She teased.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "I fear no one."

"Well, then you won't mind me touching you." She said, reaching out for him with a slight smile.

She'd backed him into a corner with her intellect, but Sesshoumaru had a way out of things. He took hold of her wrists as she came toward him, and said in a near growl. "I may not fear you, miko, but I do not wish to be handled by a human."

Her smile grew bright with humor. "Sesshoumaru, I do believe I'm touching you."

Skin contact… She had a point there. But before he could think to pull away, a vision came before him.

He and Kagome were returning to the Feudal era, sword at his hip and scroll in his hoari. She held weakly to him, her body still exhausted from not only the illness, but from bringing the sword forward in time, as her bandaged hands reminded him.

His eyes moved across her form, worry nearly hidden in them as he assessed her frail body. She was no where near as ill as she was, not near death any longer, but that was no reason to breathe easy. Her body was still weak and she clearly needed more rest, but she had known she would need to return to the past so everyone would know she was alright.

"I can not keep the scroll silent any longer." Came the voice of Souren, shocking Kagome into gripping to Sesshoumaru tighter.

"What is she talking about?" Kagome asked, shivering.

Sesshoumaru said nothing, narrowing his eyes as they landed in the past. There was a moment, a breath where nothing happened and then the scroll within his hoari sent off enraged energy that electrified he and Kagome both. She screamed while he roared, the night shaking with the ferocity of each energy pouring from them and from the scroll.

Lightning shot all across the sky and a portal opened up in the very air, just above the well. The sword Sesshoumaru had carried with him only fueled the scroll of Ugai taking over him just before it flew into the air, slipping into the black hole above the earth.

Sesshoumaru seen himself barely stand, holding Kagome's slumped over form. His eyes, they blinked a few times before he clearly noticed a figure coming out from the portal.

Flaming red eyes stared down into Sesshoumaru's own, his black hair flowing around his face. He was seemingly unfazed by the dangerous storm surrounding him so high in the air. A breath and he was before Sesshoumaru in the cramped space of the well.

"You have something that belongs to me." The man said, looking at Kagome. "And I am taking her back."

Sesshoumaru was too weak to even put up a good fight….

He almost jumped when he was no longer viewing the vision. Kagome had released him and stepped away. "I'm sorry…" She blurted. "I've seen you die one too many times in a vision and I will not do so again."

He'd gotten the gist of the vision as well and did not admit to being alright with her ending it. The message was clear though. He and Kagome could not return with both the sword and scroll. He would have to swallow his pride and go to his father now. Gritting his teeth, he looked over Kagome's unconscious body once more.

"She will be here when I return." He growled.

Kagome smiled very sadly, her body shivering. "We will take her to my mother's home."

Something about the way she said that unnerved Sesshoumaru. "Why have you the need to do so?"

"I never came back to this era again." Kagome explained softly. "I couldn't."

"Why?" Sesshoumaru demanded.

She looked down at her hands and he smelt the salt in the air. "You told me I sealed off the well. So that's what I will do once you take me to the past. I will seal off the well from this side."

These time loops confused him. "There is no need to do such a thing." Sesshoumaru said irritably.

"Yes there is." She said softly. "It forces me not to run from anything. It makes me stronger."

Sesshoumaru snorted. "I have never seen you run from anything."

She swallowed. "There will come a time when I will want to, but knowing I have no where to go will keep me there."

For some reason, a reason he could not name, that angered Sesshoumaru. "This Sesshoumaru never thought you to have such weakness, miko."

He felt Akin tense, casting the demon a glare briefly, he returned his gaze to Kagome. "For disappointing you, I was." Her words were a whisper.

"How did you disappoint-"

"You have to go." Kagome suddenly said, stepping back, bringing herself next to her mate. Sesshoumaru felt her energy folding into his future self, and upon realizing he would receive no answer, took one last look at his would be family. It was strange to know that all of this was so damnably unavoidable.

Resigning himself, Sesshoumaru then left, pushing himself to the girl's home, where the well would await him and did not turn back.

* * *

Please review and thank you for reading


	31. Chapter 31

He was not surprised at all that Akin was there, guarding the link from this era to the one which Kagome had come from. And it did not surprise him that the youkai came forward quickly, searching hopelessly. "She is not here." Sesshoumaru told him, agitated, but not showing it outwardly. "She is with," Sesshoumaru paused, looking for a way not to compromise the future, though he did not know why he worried over it. "Family." The word was true enough.

"Has her condition changed for the better?" The dragon sounded hopeful beyond his emotionless eyes.

He was going to give no answer, but sensing Inuyasha approaching, decided Akin could tell the hanyou so it would not have to be repeated by himself. "She will return with me shortly." As he turned to leave and Akin went to follow, Sesshoumaru stopped him with a frigid voice. "I will council with my father alone."

"Of course." Akin bowed once. By the time he stood straight, Sesshoumaru was gone. Looking back at the well, he felt little relief, seeing as he had not seen Kagome's condition himself. Worried, but knowing he could not go to her, Akin remained in place as Inuyasha and the group that followed him burst through the trees.

"Where is he?" Inuyasha growled, referring to his older brother obviously.

"Gone to speak with Inu no Tashio." Akin said, nothing emotional in him whatsoever.

"Did he say anything about Kagome?" Shippo asked from his perch on Sango's shoulder.

The demon's tone was not as frigid when he replied. "She is improving and will return with him later this day."

Inuyasha grit his teeth as Shippo asked a question that raged on his mind. "Inuyasha, why don't you go get Kagome instead?"

Everyone looked at the hanyou, awaiting his answer, even Kikyo. What would he do, she wondered. It was her hope he wouldn't retrieve the girl, not because of any ill will toward her, but because she hoped Inuyasha had moved on somewhat. If he went to Kagome, it would prove he still clung to her somehow and had not given himself to Kikyo in any true manner. If she had a heart, perhaps it would have stopped beating for how nervous she was just awaiting his answer.

Inuyasha was also at war with his emotions. A part of him wanted to go and see her, to be the one to bring Kagome back to the past as he had so often before. But he knew he couldn't do that anymore. Things had changed, they were impossibly different. There was nothing he could do and so he closed his eyes a little, saying quietly. "It isn't my place anymore."

"But-" Shippo began.

Miroku stepped in. "He is right, Shippo. Sesshoumaru-sama said he would return Kagome to us, and so we will wait for him."

Akin watched the exchange in silence and felt he could relate to Inuyasha on some level. He desired to bring the girl here as well, or at least to see her. Knowing, however, that he could not, kept him still as stone beside the portal between her world and this one. He too, would wait.

Naraku sat quietly in his fortress, human nails having dug into the wood of his chair, cracking it. "Not only is the miko still alive, but she also has defied the very laws of nature." His red eyes were ablaze with rage. "Now, not only do I not have the scroll of Ugai, but she has taken the sword of Ocraseous."

Kana sat unmoving, unspeaking. Her black eyes revealed nothing as she clutched her mirror to herself.

"Salvera." He demanded. The woman came forward, her lips swollen from tears and her clothes disheveled with tears here and there, dried blood and holes. "I think I may have a task for you…"

At his contemplation, the mirror revealed Kagome and Sesshoumaru speaking together. They argued briefly and Naraku envied the sword at his side. The black blade of Ocraseous. No longer did Tokigen rest at his hip, but Ocraseous, some other sword he'd never seen and the fang from his father.

Using the sword Naraku did not know of, he convinced Kagome to leave him and she did after kissing him passionately. It was then that Salvera seen herself, drawing the arrow back, her whole body shaking with the effort not to fire, and sighted Kagome's running form.

And then the shaft powered expertly away from her finger tips, landing in the miko's back.

She shook, her knees weakening as she hit the ground. No, she did not know this miko, but if she were dear to Sesshoumaru, the thought of hurting her ally emotionally tore at her heart. Naraku laughed at her weak form, looking away from the mirror with delight.

"I've seen it before, I just thought you should as well." She was trembling as his eyes slid over her. "You will have no will of your own, not ever again." He promised, a vendetta clear in his voice against all powerful women.

"How will I obtain the sword of Ocraseous?" He asked Kana.

Kana blinked as nothing came to the mirror. "It is a Gods sword. I can not see how you will gain it."

He grit his teeth. "No matter. I know whom holds it." And with that, he set his sights on finding a way to retrieve the blade from Sesshoumaru.

Inu Tashio stared at his son impassively. Sesshoumaru stood before him, holding out the scroll of Ugai. He'd said he could not keep it with him, that it would be at risk of Kagome's life. Though the dog demon heard him, he continued to watch his son, seeing beyond his indifference and seemingly ice exterior.

For Sesshoumaru to have willingly suggested that his father take the scroll, it showed just how much he indeed thought of the miko Kagome. Whether or not Sesshoumaru knew that himself, Inu no Tashio still could not say, but he was relieved that the boy could care for someone enough to belittle himself before his own father. Appearing strong to him, that had always been important to Sesshoumaru, even when he was a pup. And now what took residence over appearing invincible was protecting Kagome's life. That in itself was an accomplishment Inu no Tashio never thought Sesshoumaru would reach.

Of course he had hoped for it, but he didn't believe it was possible, not until this moment.

"You will give me this parchment, yet you will keep the blade?" He asked his son after a period of silence.

Sesshoumaru raised his head higher, glaring a little. "I am not so weak that I have need of your assistance to keep both silent. I will manage the sword, a safe distance from the scroll."

Inu Tashio snorted a little, smirking. "Do you think your stubbornness will cause a problem in the future?"

"I fail to understand the question." Sesshoumaru said icily.

"You refuse to admit you need assistance and insist upon keeping objects of power that drain you obviously. You do not wish any aid from myself in dealings with this Naraku, and, what I find most foolish on your behalf, you refuse to acknowledge your clear admiration for the girl." His son's energy raised warningly, but the dog demon was not afraid. "I ask again, do you think your stubbornness will cause a problem in the future?"

"I have not the time for absurd questions." Sesshoumaru turned to leave.

As intended, his father's voice stopped him. "I was just as hard headed as you once, Sesshoumaru. It cost me a part of Izayoi's short life, one I would, regrettably to say, do anything to reverse time and be there for."

"What is it you are trying to tell me, father?" Sesshoumaru asked in his emotionless voice, impatience ringing clearly enough to the demon watching his son.

"Do not make the same mistake. She will not always be here if-"

"Preposterous." Sesshoumaru snorted, knowing better than that. After all, he had seen it. He refused to remain any longer, walking away from his father and into the night.

It was all so damnably unavoidable, he realized. What with his supposable love for Kagome very much alive in the future. Did he even necessarily believe that time could not be altered by his refusing to fall for the girl? He was uncertain, but he did not love her now and as far as he was concerned, he could not love her ever.

He would not love a human.

* * *

I am truly sorry this is so short a chapter, but I'll be on vacation for a week without internet and all so... I wanted to make an update before I go. Hope you enjoy it.


	32. Chapter 32

Sesshoumaru was annoyed that though Akin had explained to Inuyasha what he had said earlier, the hanyou still yelled and demanded answers from him personally. The demon lord was content to ignore he and Jaken's squawking, but for the small, gentle voice of the child he looked after, he stilled. "Can Kagome come back today or should she wait?" The little girl asked. "I mean, if she's still sick, shouldn't she stay where she can sleep?"

His eyes found Rin's and he answered her softly. "It must be this day."

Rin nodded. "Then I will be here when you return." She smiled broadly.

Sesshoumaru knew she would be, he knew they all would be with the exception of the old priestess, Keade. He said nothing to the girl, not to any of them, and though he sensed Inuyasha wished to speak, the boy didn't, much to Sesshoumaru's pleasure. He really was tired of hearing the hanyou's voice.

Sesshoumaru then leapt down the well, feeling the old magic caress his skin and stared stoically into the blue swirling glow until his journey had reached an end. The sound of the future resounded against his ears, as well as its pungent odor. But what caught his attention the most was both the feel of those beyond the well house doors and the sounds of them. There was great sorrow for Kagome's family, but for the woman herself, great joy and… heartache.

There was the smell of the woman's dwindling illness, and the scent of salt. His nostrils flared in distaste before he could manage to keep the expression away. Pulling the doors open to the well house, he hid his emotions once again and approached her home, ready to return her to the past and be done with it.

"Why couldn't you come back?" He heard her brother ask, emotion clear in his tone, but the boy managed to stave off the tears.

The future Kagome, the one that surely awed her family sighed softly. "Because I sealed off the well, five hundred years ago, today." She explained, her heart beating oddly in her chest for a moment.

Sesshoumaru paid Are'a and Akin no mind as he walked by, but of course, as he was just nearing Kagome's home, his future daughter said. "Hi daddy." When he sent a frigid glare in her direction, she just grinned broadly. A grin, he decided, was much like her accursed mother.

Closest to the house though, was Reikri. His amber eyes watched the demon lord impassively, and Sesshoumaru found himself caught in the fact that the boy favored his mother so much. His rounder chin and high cheekbones were so much Kagome that he would have wondered if he had been the sire, if not for the crescent moon upon his brow.

"Father." The demon said simply, his eyes never leaving Sesshoumaru's. He realized his son was a tad too defensive of Kagome, more than likely she had spoiled the lad so he had a closer bond to her.

Sesshoumaru said nothing, simply opened the screen doors and stepped inside. The girl's mother looked at him with utter terror as he rounded the living room corner. She was reluctant to release her daughter to him, as he well knew, but he did not have the time or care to stand for long. They had need to leave, especially before the miko woke.

"Mom," her older daughter, the stunning daughter that she hardly knew, called to her gently. "You can't keep me here. It will effect the balance of time." She said calmly, touching her mother's shoulder.

Tears fell down her face as she moved to her teenage girl, smoothing her hair and running her hand across her cheek. Sesshoumaru, as he came to stand nearest to the mother of his children, noticed she had tears in her eyes. He would not have made a move to touch her, so he thought, but his future self, the more impressive in power and stature placed his hand at her back. The woman started in surprise, her blue eyes wide with sharp emotion. Something passed between them that Sesshoumaru couldn't understand, so he did not bother.

"I love you." Kagome's mother whispered into her daughters ear, kissing her forehead. When she stood, Mrs. Higurashi looked into the Feudal Sesshoumaru's eyes, a fire in her brown that astonished her five hundred year older daughter. "You will wait to take her. I'll be back in a moment."

He narrowed his eyes at the woman as she moved by him, yet waited. The old man prayed over his granddaughter and Sota came to her, holding her hand for a second. He knew she wouldn't remember anything he said, so her just held onto her hand and prayed inwardly that she would be strong enough to survive the five hundred years. Sure, his sister was basically standing behind him, but… Just in case, he decided, and so he prayed. Then, squeezing her hand, he stepped beside his grandfather, heartbroken.

Kagome's mother returned downstairs, her eyes misty, but resolved. Her girl was needed in the past or else this era may very well not be. "Grandfather, come lift her head for me please."

He did as was told, seeing the gold chain in her hand. He knew it immediately and said nothing of its being given to a woman. Normally, traditionally, it was given to the son, but he felt Kagome would need this necklace more.

"Is that dad's?" Sota asked, his eyes wide.

His mother nodded as she placed the clasp around her daughter's neck. The Kanji stated, bravery, warrior and purity. It had been in the family for two hundred and twenty seven years.

The elder daughter, wrapped in a kimono stepped forward, touching her mother's shoulder. The woman slowly stood, looking at the hand held toward her, fisted, in confusion. "Open you hand, mom." Kagome said.

When she did, the woman dropped the same necklace, in perfect condition, in her mother's palm. "It's supposed to be Sota's."

And for some reason, this made her mother cry. She wrapped her arms around Kagome as tightly as she dared and shuddered violently. "I love you, mama." Kagome told her, crying.

"I love you too, baby." She said.

Sesshoumaru ignored the future and instead focused on the present Kagome, who would soon belong to the past. He lifted her into his arms and felt the sword pulse. It reminded him of the scroll and wondered at Sourne's shield. She had claimed it would try to overpower him once he returned to the past, he realized. He'd forgotten, in all of his ire towards the future, that it would try to overtake him once he returned to the Feudal era. It should have done so earlier, but perhaps it needed the miko present to do so.

"You're taking her?" Sota asked suddenly, his brown eyes wide.

The demon lord nodded once. "We haven't the time to dawdle."

"You are taking my granddaughter," the old human man said angrily. "And you don't-"

"She is with you now." Sesshoumaru said, pointedly staring into the powerful miko's eyes. "The only who shall suffer from despair is the younger, untrained priestess."

He was correct of course. He did not need the woman before him, her eyes swimming with grey memories, to nod a little. He could sense it as she had looked upon her younger self, how she remembered every moment without her family. Perhaps the worst of it all, he imagined, was her mother not being present during childbirth. That, he was certain, would have upset Kagome the most, for humans were most strange in this sense.

Kagome's mother was shaken, he sensed it as he turned completely and headed for the door. "Mom, I-I have something else to tell you…." She fumbled, blushing.

"What is it, Kagome?" The woman barely managed to ask.

"Um, I have two children." She whispered, suddenly feeling like a teenager again.

"By a demon!" Her grandfather screeched.

Reikri opened the door for Sesshoumaru a moment before the demon lord reached its threshold. They connected eyes and then Sesshoumaru stepped out, noticing that Are'a and Akin were much closer to the house than before. The young miko reached out to her mother who had not given birth to her yet and said. "Thank you."

Sesshoumaru did not know what for and did not care to know, so he walked on. "And," he heard Kagome say more clearly from the still open doorway. "We're having twins." The dog demon, for a split second, stopped mid motion. Not because he was surprised she was pregnant yet again, but because he had not sensed the infants within her womb. She could hide so much of her own energy now? Amazing that she had learned such in the five hundred years that they would have…

Glaring forward, Sesshoumaru reached the well house and thrust open its door. When he did, he met the apricot eyes of Akin. He'd thought he felt his aura, but the approaching miko made him more focused at his back. "Why have you come here?" Sesshoumaru growled.

Akin was staring beyond the approaching Kagome for a moment, at himself in shock. His reply was a tad slow. "The wind witch and an incarnation attacked just near the well. I was sent-"

Then his eyes fell upon the future miko and he took in a breath. "Sesshoumaru told me you showed up." She smiled a little. "And I need to tell you something."

"An-anything my Lady." Kagome smiled at him in a way that agitated Sesshoumaru.

"You are the one who will keep me strong after a very trying time. And when it has arrived, you will know what I am speaking of." Taking his hand in hers, she squeezed. "You will be my dearest friend in my darkest hour, and my gift to you, one day in the far future of the world I become part of, would be the love of a daughter."

Ah, Sesshoumaru realized. That was her reason for thanking her mother then. She ensured Akin would not pine after herself, but her daughter instead.

Akin understood immediately. He couldn't be attracted to her anymore… Looking beyond her, to where the whole family had converged, he seen the child she spoke of. "You tell me this for a purpose, my Lady?"

Kagome nodded. "It's not going to affect the future really, but, from what I understand, it's why you and Sesshoumaru stop fighting completely." Akin felt his cheeks heat a little. "You two should go now. I need to seal off this well."

Akin nodded once, turning without a second glance and leapt through the well. "And Sesshoumaru," Kagome said as she followed him to the foot of the well. His amber eyes slanted in her direction, completely voice of emotion. "I know you do, but I have to say it…" She whispered the next brokenly. "Forgive me."

And for some strange reason, he recalled Midoriko's words. Midoriko once asked Sesshoumaru to save Kagome, that something was not her fault. He was asked not to be disgusted by what she would do to protect him.

Looking into the miko's grey eyes, he could see it there, whatever it was still made her shake five hundred years later. Somehow, he could not stop the way his stomach knotted or the cold of dread that swept through him. It was weak and foolish, this reaction, but it was one that would not be held at bay, nor thwarted. Knowing she still would not tell him, Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed on her own as the irritation mounted over itself. "If this Sesshoumaru, who does not love you now, remains at your side for the duration of these five hundred years and claims you as his own, then perhaps you have been forgiven." She seemed startled. "Let past grievances remain in the past, mortal."

And so he leapt down the wells depths and into the swirling blue.

As he reached the other side, he smelt blood and miasma thickly in the air. Rin was not injured, nor was Jaken, as his nose told him. Leaping out from the well, most everyone turned to see him holding Kagome in his arms. He scanned the clearing, surveying the damage. From what he could see, it had been a quick, but powerful battle. Evidence of this was clearly in the strikes from Tetsuiga.

"Kagome!" Shippo exclaimed excitedly, rushing to her. He stayed on the ground, looking up at the young woman. "She still smells sick…" Shippo said fearfully.

"Her illness is relenting." Sesshoumaru answered stoically.

"I think," Sango said softly, holding her injured arm. "Naraku knew Kagome was returning."

Inuyasha turned and looked over at the demon slayer. "That's ridiculous. How the hell could he know she was coming back? You think he's got a spy or something?" Inuyasha's eyes turned toward Tokaruman.

The snake demon raised his head higher and said nothing. "No," Miroku said softly. "I believe he may have a way of foretelling the future."

"That's not possible." Inuyasha argued.

Shippo chirped up then. "But Kagome can tell the future. How's it not possible if she can do it?"

Inuyasha grit his teeth, eyes narrowing as Rin whispered to Shippo. "Maybe he just doesn't want to believe it…"

"A wise observation." Miroku agreed, Sango nodded along with him.

"Stop talking about me like I'm stupid." Inuyasha grumbled.

Sesshoumaru said nothing, simply walked toward the village. The children were first in tow, followed by the humans and Akin, and finally, who was last to notice, Inuyasha. And as they all reached the village, a strange, sorrowful magic reached into the air, and the bone eaters well was no longer a live wire between this time and the next.


	33. Chapter 33

I do not recall who, but someone mentioned wishing the last was longer. Well, I hope this does you justice.

* * *

When Kagome woke, she found herself staring at the ceiling of Keade's hut and thought it was odd. The last thing she remembered was… She'd been in the hospital, right? Sesshoumaru had been human, or at least… Well, he looked human and her mother had said they were engaged…

Was that all some wild dream? She still felt the soreness in her throat and tightness in her chest, but it was nothing like the nightmare it had been. Everything was easier somehow and she didn't feel so cold, so close to something everlasting, like an end to one thing and an eternity of another. Surely it couldn't have been a dream. The pain was too vivid, the solidness of death had been so much of a promise. Closing her eyes again, thinking hard, she decided it was not a dream of some kind. She had been poisoned with illness and was alive. She was getting better, even if by slow degrees.

Swallowing, there was an explosion of pain the shot through her throat. If she was getting better, it was by slow degrees indeed. "Kagome?" Shippo called out softly, having not left her side since Sesshoumaru had laid her down the evening before. The sun was now high in the sky, signaling mid afternoon.

She turned her head and felt all the aches and pain of a horrible flu in even that little movement. This thing had to have been a monster, and she was extremely fortunate to be alive. "Hey." She managed hoarsely.

Tears welt in the boys eyes and he hugged her fiercely as she felt people move closer. She looked around her to find Keade and Kikyo leaning near. "How do ye feel, child?" The elder priestess asked.

Kagome thought for a moment and swallowed at the dry pain in her throat. "Better. But still really… nasty." By the Gods she sounded awful! Her voice had no flowing quality to it. Rather, it was a choppy ocean on a stormy day.

The two mikos smiled at her word usage. "You are fortunate, Kagome." Kikyo told her while the teenager stroked Shippo's back. "You barely survived."

"Figures." Kagome laughed a little. "Where is everyone?" She wondered briefly.

Shippo popped up. "I'll go get them." He shot off like lightning.

"Uh," Kagome croaked for a moment. "Okay…"

"Everyone had finally gone out for a breath of fresh air, child." Keade explained. "Everyone has worried night and day for your health."

Kagome sighed a little, guilt running over her. Then she admitted softly. "I was worried there myself for a little bit." Honestly, she had thought she was going to die, even if the visions showed otherwise. Maybe Naraku had stumbled across something that could change the future, and so thinking he did, Kagome grudgingly accepted her fate.

* * *

Sesshoumaru had left the closest reaches of the village and rested his tiring body after he had fed. He hadn't slept in two weeks, perhaps a little more, and had ate nothing in that time. He was a demon that could run solely on his energy, but eventually it would take its toll and he would fall prey to illness as well, but of a different kind that most humans. Fever, a state of not waking, and, if not seen by a demon healer, death. Having no wish to die, he found a decent tree to rest beneath and so did.

Kagome was safe in the village, he was not concerned for her there. Inuyasha, Akin, the monk and demon slayer, and even Kikyo, they would be able to defend her for a while. He did not rest before others, it was foolish and unnatural for any demon to do so. And, aside from that, he did not wish to be so near the girl for a time.

He had spent prolonged hours at her side, during some of her weakest moments and watched over her, only to be given a hellish vision of the future. No, not a vision, but more accurately an unavoidable circumstance from his vow to defend her.

It was understandable that he had no desire to be in close contact with the miko. He wasn't going to run away from her, but it wasn't in him just to give into something he'd fought his entire life against. Sesshoumaru loathed that decision his father had made all of those centuries ago. Not only loving a human woman, but bedding her and having made her with child disgusted him to every possible degree. Never would he allow such a fate to befall himself as well, and so he avoided mortals like they were the plague, in which they were. Nothing but an infectious disease to run rampant across the land. No, he would not be overtaken by any of this race, he would not be made to love or cherish or even usher forth an heir through a mortal. Sesshoumaru refused.

And then there was Kagome.

Damn insufferable woman with her ocean like eyes and sun bright smile. He had woken long ago, and in the darkness of sleep, there had been her image. Demons rarely dreamt, it was not something he had often experience. Perhaps one or two times in his entire adulthood for certain, and of course the third would be Kagome.

He could feel the kits excitement as he rushed to where the monk and demon slayer were before he flew by them and went to look for Inuyasha. He would not find the half breed for he was speaking with their father, but that was of no issue. Let the monk and demon slayer visit the girl, he thought. He had no need as of this moment.

* * *

"Kagome!" Sango called as she came inside quickly, Rin at her heels. "How are you feeling?" She asked her friend as she got down on her knees beside her.

"Better. But I sound like a toad." Jaken made a noise of indigence from outside, making Kagome laugh a little. "Sorry." She croaked, not really wanting to hurt Sesshoumaru's loyal vassals feelings. No, she didn't have a particular fondness for the toad, but she wasn't going to be intentionally cruel either.

Miroku sat down next to Sango and listened to the girls chat, not really interested in taking part. He was just happy Kagome was well and that Sango was clearly less stressed. Seeing your friend smile and speak, even joke, after witnessing her nearly dead did wonders for anyone.

"Do you remember anything from when you were home?" Sango wondered as Shippo sat beside Kagome, hands on one of hers.

The miko thought a little, her face scrunching in concentration. "Not a lot. I know Sesshoumaru took me home…" Then she looked up in surprise, having truly thought of it for the first time. "How did he get through the well anyway? I sealed it off."

Miroku smiled a little. Kagome was always a little late when it came to the most obvious things. "He used that scroll," Sango began, turning her brown eyes to Miroku. "Ugai?"

"Yes." He nodded, adding. "And a little of your blood to line the well."

Kagome, at the name of the scroll, felt a shiver snake her spine. So many things started coming back to her, making her head spin. There was great power, images, words… And there was this undeniable feeling that she'd forgotten something extremely important. Ugai, the name, sent a shudder of fear throughout her entire body, but there was something more. A darkness remained in the corner of her mind, trapped beyond a wall of self defense. She was trying to break beyond her own defenses, she was trying to remember, even if she was afraid.

"Is something the matter, Kagome?" Keade asked in concern.

Kagome didn't speak for a moment, and even when she did, her words were slow. "I'm trying to remember something…" Her eyes remained tightly closed, and an image came to her mind. "A sword… There was a sword."

Kikyo remained silent, her eyes moving to Sango and Miroku's faces. The monk frowned a little. "Sesshoumaru-sama brought a sword with him. It was black; hilt and scabbard."

Kagome's eyes opened, honing in on Miroku. "Is this sword familiar?" Sango wondered.

"It had a name…" Kagome whispered.

"Yes." Kikyo agreed. "Its name is the name of its owner." Her reincarnation looked into her eyes, fighting hard to think. When it was obvious Kagome would not remember, Kikyo murmured. "Sesshoumaru has taken the sword of Ocraseous."

Kagome sat up quickly, her eyes wild and wide as she stood up. "Kagome-" Sango began, reaching for her.

"He can't have that sword." She just knew he couldn't. It would be bad, very bad. Whatever happened was going to… It was just…. Something wasn't right about it. She couldn't explain it.

Running out of the hut, bare feet and not thinking of her still weak condition, Kagome flew for the enchanted forest, Sango and Miroku on her heels. And then Kagome stopped just as abruptly as she had began. She was at the edge of the forest and there was this familiar feeling… It was one that should have been gone… "Sango?" Kagome was breathless, but she managed to call out to her friend.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" Sango asked, taking hold of her friend. The girl looked like she would fall.

"Lord Sesshoumaru unsealed the well, right?" She asked her.

"Yes." Sango nodded, her eyes looking to the monk on Kagome's other side. There was an intense expression on his face, like he was fighting pain for his friend. They had discussed this while Kagome was unconscious. The well had been sealed from the other side and that was all the Sesshoumaru would say. He then left and hadn't been back since he'd laid her in Keade's hut.

"Then why is it sealed?" Kagome wondered in a whisper. The seal even felt like hers.

"We don't know." Miroku answered honestly, though he had a hunch about it.

Kagome shuddered, a cough bubbling up through her lungs. When it abated and she had air again, she murmured. "I need to go. I've got to find Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Not in your condition." Sango almost growled. "You need rest, Kagome. You're still weak from being sick."

"I don't care." Kagome said.

"I care!" Sango almost shouted, pulling her friend toward the village. "Just come back and have something to eat. Miroku and I will find-"

"Leave me alone." The girl struggled out of Sango's grasp. "I just want to be alone."

Miroku took Sango's arm when it looked like she would try and grab a hold of Kagome again. Her brown eyes flew to his in agitation and he shook his head, glancing at Kagome as she moved into the forest. When she was out of earshot, he murmured. "She originally sealed the well to protect those she loved, as you know. She had no choice, but now that a certain danger is over, Kagome has a choice and it was not for this."

"But she's still sick Miroku. And now she's unprotected out there without us with her!"

"She is not." Miroku promised. "He is watching her."

Sango snorted. "Sesshoumaru hasn't been around since he returned her."

"Sesshoumaru-sama has not been in sight." Miroku corrected gently.

Sango wanted to argue, she really did. But she knew Miroku would believe what he already did and there was no changing it. She, on the other hand, could not allow herself to think Sesshoumaru cared _that_ much for Kagome's well being. It just wasn't right somehow. Caring for something, loving someone, did not seem to fit the Taiyoukai's personality. He was cold and indifferent, and humans, for as far as she knew, were not looked over well in his eyes. Wouldn't he look at Kagome the same way as every other human?

He didn't look at Rin that way though… He clearly cared for the little girl in his own detached sense. Could that be how he thought of Kagome?

* * *

He'd noticed her in the forest fifteen minutes or so ago and decided to simply track her energy from where he sat. No need to approach her while she was not in any danger.

She was going to the well, this he knew. Her aura sang of confusion and sadness, like someone had stripped away everything dear. This was true, but the ironic twist to it all was that she, in some sense, had done so to herself. Would being without the portal to her home make her stronger? If so, then this was necessary, but what if it made her weaker for some time?

Resisting the urge to growl in annoyance, Sesshoumaru simply stopped thinking and followed her motions with his senses. Akin was near Inu Tashio still while Inuyasha and he spoke. But there was another presence, one he was familiar with, approaching. Sesshoumaru slowly stood, his eyes scanning the tree line, waiting in silence. He was always in tune to Kagome's aura, but now his primary focus was what approached him now.

It was a moment or two, but then the old man came forth atop his three eyed bull. "Sesshoumaru," Totosai said, his healing wounds a surprise to Sesshoumaru, but he did not comment on it. "I see you've acquired the sword of Ocraseous."

Sesshoumaru did not look down to his hip. "Indeed."

Totosai nodded. "I'll be taking it back now."

Sesshoumaru raised his brow. Not only did Totosai saying he would take it back seem odd, but the old man even thinking he could. "Oh?"

Energy crackled around the clearing, both Totosai's and Sesshoumaru's.

* * *

"I don't get it." Inuyasha repeated. "Why do you think if this Ocraseous guy gets out of that other plain, that he'll want Kagome?"

"She looks like-" Inu no Tashio began to repeat, agitation beginning.

"Yeah, yeah. Like my grandmother, I know. It just don't make sense. So what if she looks like her? Kagome ain't." Inuyasha sat up a little straighter against the tree. "Bastard would know that, right?"

"They are so similar that it would not matter." Inu Tashio explained. "It should, it would to myself, but this being was obsessed with my mother and never gave up the hope that he would have her in some sense. Kagome at least appears similar to her, and she belongs to my son. He would see that as a victory against my father."

Inuyasha tried to ignore part of his father's remark, about Kagome being Sesshoumaru's. As far as he was concerned, she wasn't yet. "What's up with that sword anyway?"

Taking a moment to discern exactly what Inuyasha wanted to know about it, Inu no Tashio said. "It's origins are mostly unknown. It is believed the blade was created by Ocraseous himself, from his blood. It's power has been unmatched for centuries, the only blade able to stand up to it being Souren's blade."

Inuyasha's ears perked forward. "Your mother had a blade?"

"Of miko energy." His father nodded. "And this only enticed Ocraseous." Inuyasha thought that was a little weird, but before he could change the subject, his father told him. "Ocraseous is half human, half God. Miko energy does not necessarily harm him, only buffers against him."

Inuyasha wasn't sure he wanted to know, but asked anyway. "What God sired him?"

Inu no Tashio grit his teeth a little, his eyes flaming. "Is the display of lightning not enough to tell you?"

"Raiden." Inuyasha grunted.

The great dog general nodded once. "He grew as a human child did for some time, no one really noticing the difference in him. Then, very strangely, Ocraseous stopped aging after twenty six years of human life."

Inuyasha shook his head a little. "How do you know all of that?"

His father smirked, little humor in his eyes. "My mother met him a few times as a child, and when he was in his teens. One hundred and twenty years later, they met on the battlefield."

"Why?" Inuyasha wondered, uncertain as to why they'd have fought so long after.

"My father had made an allegiance with Ocraseous. He assisted in defeating a dark foe, but after countless days of battle, he fell in love with my mother and months later, after he lost most of who he had been, came to claim her." Inu no Tashio sensed Kagome entering the forest, but said nothing to his son. If the boy did not know, he would not bother to alert him. He also felt Totosai approaching and wondered what the demon wished with Sesshoumaru, for that is who he moved toward. "The bastard would have destroyed the world just to have her."

"For what though? Her power, beauty, love…?" Inuyasha wondered, falling into conversation with his father, whom he'd never met as a child, more easily than he thought was possible.

"First her beauty, then her love, never her power. He thought what she wanted was power and so tried to take over ruling the world."

Inuyasha snorted. "What made him think she'd want that?"

"My father was the most powerful Inu youkai of his time."

The half breed went to ask another question, but at Akin's tense form, turned his attention to the forest. Scanning it with his every sense, he weakly felt Kagome. "She's up?" He asked in alarm, standing. "What the hell is she doing out alone?"

"She wishes to be." Inu no Tashio explained.

"For what?" Inuyasha asked rudely, concerned with Kagome.

"Closure." Akin murmured, his words a whisper.

And then Inuyasha thought about it. The well was sealed, again, and Kagome knew she'd never make it home… His ears went from straight forward to resting back on his head, eyes sorrowful for the girl who he still loved very much. "Maybe I should-" He began to stand.

"No." Inu no Tashio said firmly. "Leave the girl to herself."

"Why?" The hanyou growled, agitation in his tone.

"She needs time alone, boy." The dog demon spat, his ire getting the better of him. "Now leave her to herself and do not bother the child. It has been a stressful few weeks, when you think back on it, and she is only human."

"Which is why someone should be there to help her out." The boy argued.

Even Akin longed to go to Kagome, knowing she was in deep pain, but didn't. He knew better than that. Kagome was a shinning personality, truly, but she needed her moments to mourn the loss of things as any other would. And she needed to be alone for it.

A huge explosion of energy distracted them all from pondering over Kagome. "What the hell?" Inuyasha asked, his hand automatically moving to the hilt of Tetsuiga.

"I wonder myself." Inu Tashio murmured, feeling Sesshoumaru and Totosai's energy battle.

* * *

Sesshoumaru had to admit that he was fairly surprised Totosai attacked him first. The old demon was not normally the type, but there was something very distressing in his energy, and it had to do with the sword. As Sesshoumaru parried him away, Totosai called. "Return the sword to me, Sesshoumaru. It is not meant for your hand."

Sesshoumaru scoffed, a spark of rage coming to his eyes as he pushed forward, his acidic whip nearly catching the sword smith. "And return the blade to you, whom could not keep it in the first place?" His fist collided with Totosai's face, slamming the man back. "I think not."

"You've always been obsessed with power, Sesshoumaru. And that same obsession will be your downfall." He came back with vigor, struggling to fight beyond his painful injuries.

"I do not see your point." Sesshoumaru thwarted an attack and dodged the next one. Then the third caught him off guard and his bone armor was smashed as he was sent sprawling backward. "Damn." He spat as his chest was almost set aflame.

"Do you now?" Totosai brought his sword down, keen eyes sharp on Sesshoumaru's radiating form.

"Insolent wretch!" Sesshoumaru pulled the sword of Ocraseous, the power pulsating through his entire body and as he brought the sword to meet Totosai's hammer, its power hummed beneath his touch. The black blade sliced through Totosai's hammer and a flare of energy sent the demon skidding away.

"You-you can wield it?" Totosai murmured in awe.

Sesshoumaru said nothing, staring in shock at his hand. It was almost concealed, but you could see the light of it dancing in his eyes. He hadn't honestly meant to draw the sword, he was simply accustomed to Tokijen being at his grasp. But somehow his hand came about the black blade. It's power slinked along him and he found himself in awe of it, a power surpassing even Sounga, the sword that had chosen Inuyasha, just as Tetsuiga had. And this sword, he thought, overpowered even the sword of his father. Did it choose him? Certainly not for he sensed it longed for its owner, but it allowed him to use it, or perhaps… Perhaps it recognized him enough to let him wield it.

Someone approached, someone powerful… Sesshoumaru turned his eyes to the path the being came and realized it was Kagome. She had felt, possibly even heard, the short battle and she was coming to him. The thought agitated him somewhat, simply because he felt she had little faith in him.

"I," Totosai said softly, albeit breathlessly. "Have never been able to draw the blade even from it sheath."

Sesshoumaru said nothing, simply stood before the elder demon, sword still in his hand. Kagome came bursting through the foliage, rather noisily, about a moment or so later. Her grey eyes widened at the sight before her, taking in Totosai's still sprawled form on the ground, though sitting up, his broken hammer and Sesshoumaru standing with the black blade in his hand. A shiver of fear traced down her spine, followed by anger.

"You attacked Totosai with THAT sword!" She screeched, much to his ears distaste. Her high pitched voice hurt.

"I owe you no explanation to my actions, miko." Sesshoumaru growled.

Her fury rose. "Well that answers my question then, doesn't it?" Kagome's voice was heated with intense rage. "What are you, stupid?" Inuyasha had stepped out behind Totosai, his eyes moving to Sesshoumaru's face. He was sure she'd signed her death to him then. "Well?" She asked when the demon lords eyes only narrowed.

Sesshoumaru was reminding himself that she was key in defeating Naraku so that he wouldn't kill her, but the woman just kept going as she moved to Totosai. "He's an old man who's clearly been injured already! What kind of a jerk just goes all out on an injured person?" Ignoring Inuyasha, she added. "And you shouldn't even be carrying that sword! It's evil and it-"

"Kagome." Totosai called her gently. When her fiery eyes met his and cooled, he told her. "Sesshoumaru can wield it, which means he's strong enough to hold its evil at bay."

Her tone was much softer as she spoke to the elder demon, Sesshoumaru noted with ire. "He shouldn't have attacked you." Her voice held no room for argument.

Totosai laughed, standing and scratched his head, nervousness in his eyes. This was the Totosai she knew. "Well, saying that he attacked first might be a lie…" As her eyes lit with fire again, he blinked nervously, hopping behind Inuyasha.

"What?" She asked very calmly.

"Oh, yes, that's right." The demon nodded. "I wished to speak with Inu no Tashio. Yes, yes. Come on Inuyasha." The demon drug the hanyou away as he ran, more for protection than anything.

"Hey! Come back here!" She shouted after him angrily. "Ugh!" She hissed. "Why are men so stupid!"

Her shout echoed the trees as she stood seething for a moment. Sesshoumaru watched her, angry at her calling him a fool and even angrier that she'd dared to continue to berate him on his behavior, accusing him wrongly. As she took calming breaths, he inwardly grew smug as she seemingly stilled in her very existence, her eyes the only things that moved to him. She'd realized she had made a mistake, that was good.

"Se-Seshoumaru-sama…" Kagome began hesitantly. "I'm sorry for uh… For accusing you of attacking Totosai first. I hadn't meant to-err… I mean, I thought wrongly. I shouldn't have started yelling for no reason."

He said nothing, simply turned, when she continued. "But you shouldn't have fought him anyway."

His eyes flashed, which she did not see as his back had been toward her when they did. "What nonsense are you blathering now?" He asked as he carefully slid the sword of Ocraseous where it belonged, rather than in her throat.

"Well…" She was trying not be angry, reminding herself that Sesshoumaru wasn't used to thinking of others. "Totosai is a weird old guy, he was probably just testing you. You could have just parried him away and not hurt him."

"I have no need to argue my reasons for battling the old man." He was going to turn away, and she opened that mouth of hers again.

"Did he do that?" She asked, making a motion towards his bone armor.

He scoffed. "It is none of your concern."

Kagome felt her cheeks heat. "It is too my concern." Her argument was a little pathetic, as she could see by his raised brow and mocking eyes. "I don't want you hurt, Lord Sesshoumaru." She managed.

"Oh, and I thought perhaps you worried more for the swords smith." Sesshoumaru said in agitation, not having meant for some of it to slip.

She almost thought he was jealous. "I don't worry more for him! I just didn't think he'd have landed a blow like he did on you." As soon as the words came out, his expression darkened and she realized she'd made a mistake. "I'm sorry!" She said as he turned. "Please, Sesshoumaru-sama, wait!"

As she approached him, he stopped. "Get on with it, girl."

The acidity in his tone hurt her much more than he was aware and as she thought of what she intended to ask him, the heaviness in her heart made it harder for her to breathe. "Why is the well still sealed…?" She whispered. "Did it just seal back once you returned me to the Feudal era?"

He looked at her over his shoulder, eyes blank. "No."

"Then how did it happen?" She asked, her eyes dark.

"You sealed it from the other side." He explained, and when confusion lit her features, he gave more detail. "Your five hundred year older self sealed the well."

He was surprised when the little air that had been in her lungs rattled out of her and she struggled to stay standing. The sheer emotion that tore through her almost entirely grey eyes, like clouds of rain, kept him looking upon her when he had intended to leave Kagome to her own despair. She'd made him so angry that he hadn't cared what she felt, but the soulless quality to herself made him rethink it. No, not even rethink it. He could not think for he did not have the freedom to do so. She'd taken that from him.

"Do you know why?" She whispered.

He almost didn't answered as she looked down at her feet. Yet, there was something in her that had him do so. "You said it would make you stronger."

"O-oh." She managed.

He stepped away then, sensing she desired to be alone and as soon as he was out of her sight, he stopped, his body unwilling to move him further. For not long after a mournful cry broke the air, filled with such pain and sorrow that he felt almost alarmed. Her family meant so much to her? Remarkable that human kind could hurt so when loosing what they loved. Even more remarkable to him that they could love with so much of themselves. Sesshoumaru never had, so he could not understand it.

He heard her whispering not long after and so, out of nothing more than curiosity he thought, went to watch her. Kagome's hands were wrapped tightly around the necklace her mother placed around her neck and she was sitting hunched over on the ground, tears streaming in continuous lines down her face. "Mama, Souta, Grandpa… I love you so much. I'm sorry…" She whispered. "I'm so sorry." The words were broken and her breathing was irregular. "I'll make it there." She promised. "Somehow, someway, I'll see you again. I swear to Kami, I swear to you all, I'll do it."

He thought she would say nothing else for a while, but she surprised him. "I love you." She promised the necklace. Then, as she thought of Sesshoumaru, she whispered. "Daddy, if the afterlife is all of time glued together… Please, help me." She shivered. "Help me be strong, help me do this, because I don't think I can." She looked through blurry eyes to her necklace. "I'm scared of him."

More accurately, she was afraid to love the seemingly heartless demon lord as her visions promised. Sesshoumaru could not understand the miko's words, thinking they dealt with Naraku. But something told him that wasn't the case, yet unable to identify who she feared, he left assumptions alone and watched the miko grieve, unable to leave her for reasons he could not explain.

* * *

The evening was dark and oppressive, and Inuyasha had been nervously awaiting Kagome's return for what felt like hours. Which was true, he had. Sesshoumaru never showed up, her guard or Kagome herself. "Stop fidgeting." Sango grumbled. "We're all worried."

He snorted, walking back away from the doorway. "Bastard better not of hurt her." Inuyasha muttered.

Miroku resisted the urge to roll his eyes, watching Shippo do it for him. "Your nose has been in the air all night, so I'm sure you'd have noticed if she even had a small scrape on her knees from falling."

"You all act like this is some kind of joke." He growled. "But she's out there with my half brother and-"

"And he remained at her side for days and nights while she lay dying. I think she will be fine if he remains near now." Kikyo's tone was firm and he knew she wanted him quiet. The hanyou sat beside the doorway in a huff, saying no more, much to everyone's relief. His anxiety was like an infectious disease, spreading to everyone nearby. When he stopped complaining and moving, they could all calm themselves and wait for Kagome to return.

As long as Tokaruman didn't disappear looking for Kagome, they would all remain where they were and give her the time she needed to make peace with her own situation.

* * *

Kagome looked through the treetops, up to the barely visible moon and stars. She'd stopped crying sometime ago, but once comfortable had not moved from where she sat. Sesshoumaru never did either, always watching her face, studying it for what it was. A human face, open with emotion and the scars such emotional behavior brought.

And, to his surprise, the miko began to hum softly to herself, closing her eyes and drifting away. He could sense she was not so among this world with her waking thoughts any longer, yet she did not sleep. No, there was something distinctly searching about her. Dimly, the realization came to him of what it was she searched for.

Peace.

"If this is supposed to make me a great priestess," Kagome murmured. "Then let's start now."

She'd tried to bring up her spiritual powers at home and found it was easier with music. So she played calming songs in her mind and searched for the power she'd recently been able to call with such ease. Sesshoumaru watched as her aura began to swim around her, pink at first, then slowly it became blue as it grew more stable. She shook with the effort to hold onto it.

"No more weakness." She whispered, the energy lighting her the air.

Wind whispered through the trees and she stood up slowly, eyes still closed.

"No more depending on someone else to defend myself." She thought of the arrow that had a destiny to embed in her back and refused to let it happen.

"I can do this." She breathed slowly, the energy coming about her hands and she felt it heat her skin like a gentle caress. "Train me." She whispered, tears burning her eyes as she thought of what it would take to reach her family again, before she shoved it down. "Sesshoumaru," her whisper snaked along his skin. "My Lord." She called out as he moved from the tree. "Train me."

Her eyes opened to reveal bright blue depths, swimming with navy determination and sky like openness. She was ready to learn. Her hair billowed around her frame as her power surrounded her. "Fight me." He told her softly, his glowing amber eyes never leaving her own. "Attack now."

She moved forward and he parried her away, sending her skidding across the ground. Her spiritual powers broke off when she concentrated on not falling. "Hold them." He told her firmly. "Take the power that rests in your stomach and move it through your chest, to your hands."

He was on top of her before she could think to and she rolled away quickly, trying to find it. Another strike, that she realized was slow for Sesshoumaru, barely missed her head.

She would need to do better.

So she pulled at the only emotion she knew for the demon lord, the one she did not want to feel for fear of not having it returned. Respect surged her power forward and the love she knew she would have for Sesshoumaru blossomed in her aura. The sudden kindness coming from her caught him off guard, and as her blue eyes opened and found his, he swallowed the dryness in his throat. She was touching it, the power she would one day have. She was caressing it and she didn't even know it. How could she do such a thing?

Then he knew. Denying this made him weak, and Souren claimed his accepting it would make him strong. The same could be said for Kagome, could it not? He stepped away from her in uncertainty suddenly, not for the battle, not for the training, but for the eyes that would pass to their daughter and for the roundness of her face that would go to their son.

Her hands rose slowly before her and her eyes burned with an unsaid emotion, her power caressing his youkai warningly, but also somehow comfortingly. It would never hurt him, but it was almost foreign to him, could hurt him if she allowed it. But she would never, Kagome would never hurt him.

"Do not look at me so." He told her, remaining rigid.

"The truth," Kagome said breathlessly, sweat beading on her forehead as she concentrated. "Can frighten us."

"This Sesshoumaru does not fear." He growled, moving forward and, to his amazement, she dodged.

"I do." She told him. "I'm terrified of you."

"Fear is healthy for a human." He came for her and she barely moved, going to shove him in his shoulder, but he took her wrist and spun her away.

"I don't fear you because you're strong." She told him and her power briefly flickered, then brightened. "I fear you because I can't figure you out. I don't know if…" She didn't speak, instead she came for him.

Sesshoumaru knew what she was going to say and did not regret her staying silent. "Do not feel these foolish things for me. You will only end in heartache." He promised.

"It is better to have loved and lost, than to have never loved at all." She swore.

"You do not love this Sesshoumaru." He told her, pinning her against a tree, searching her eyes. "I have not given you reason to."

She sent him skidding back with energy and came for him. "You stayed." She told him. "And you'll always be here."

"I have made an oath." He struck out over her body and she ducked, kicking out at his legs, but he leapt high.

"You defended me, and you always will." She claimed.

"A vow." He said acidly, bringing down his whip.

Kagome's eyes widened momentarily and a barrier leapt up, shielding her. Once his whip was broken, she let it fall and rushed at him, barely missing his chest with a blast of miko energy. "You wanted to kiss me that night when I brought you stew."

He grit his teeth. "I will grant," Sesshoumaru slammed her into a tree, smirking. "That your human body is attractive in its sultriest ways, but there is no other foundation for this Sesshoumaru desiring you."

"I bet," she panted. "You've never wanted to kiss a human before me."

He threw her aside and she caught herself before she fell. "I'm not in love with you." She told him breathlessly, shaking from having held her power for so long. "But I love you enough that I can say the chase is on."

He quirked a brow, his inner demon reacting to the word. "Chase?"

Kagome came for him, her power flaring like a star. "I'm going to catch you."

He smirked, a daring glint coming to his amber eyes. "You may try." And so they danced through the night, energy flaring, her body slowly learning how to move, how to dodge and how to attack.

And Sesshoumaru found that this Kagome, the one who decided to chase was much more interesting and more difficult to ignore than the Kagome who had not known what she wanted.

Damned human woman.

* * *

Here you go, loyal readers. Thank you all for the wonderful, descriptive reviews and your support. Every review warms my heart and helps me write easier. I hope you enjoyed this and please continue review.


	34. Chapter 34

As promised, when Kagome fell asleep, Midoriko was there. Of course, she had forgotten that when Sesshoumaru began training her, Midoriko would as well. It was a surprise, but not an unpleasant one. "If you have no bow or arrow, make one from your energy. Or, if you are like me and prefer," The miko summoned a sword from her own energy and Kagome gasped. "Use your power and make what you can to defend yourself."

"How?" Kagome asked, truly awed.

"You understand how to bring power up into your arms, where it circulates with the blood as a live current." Midoriko allowed her own miko energy to flare up through her. "Do so."

Kagome found her power and pulled it from the pit of her stomach with little resistance and forced in into her veins. She held it there for a moment or two, Midoriko watching her closely, and Kagome found there was no real difficulty in keeping it steady. Actually, it was easier to do it here than when she was fighting Sesshoumaru. She didn't even have to concentrate, it was just there for her.

"Are you doing that?" Kagome asked, her blue grey eyes confused as she looked down at her hands.

Midoriko's brows furrowed a little. "What is it you think I am doing?"

"Making it easier for me to hold onto my power. It doesn't feel like if I take my mind of it that it will slip away." Kagome thought back to she and Sesshoumaru training throughout the night. "It was hard to keep them, I always had to remember they were there, especially if Sesshoumaru-sama surprised me."

She didn't say it, but Midoriko found it odd Kagome could tap into her power so easily even now. The girl was untrained and not breaking a sweat as she held them steady. In all honesty, they should be faltering and flaring because of how new to this Kagome was. Yet here she stood before Midoriko, unflinching, speaking with ease and breathing regularly. And so the Shikon miko found herself wondering how this could be.

Kagome had, in the recent months, forced her power from her because of a single, powerful emotion. Love. She had healed Sesshoumaru during his feverish state and given him his arm once more, sealed the well with no training whatsoever, had even destroyed two great, powerful demons, and brought the sword of Ocraseous through time from evil grasp without so much as a thought to what she was doing. The power just seemed to overtake her sometimes and recognize her will for everything to turn out for the better. It was a remarkable and seemingly impossible thing. It was a thing that made Midoriko wonder further.

Could the scroll have done this in its nearness to her? It was very well possible, was it not? After all, the scroll had miko power within it. Was it somehow trying to force Kagome's own into motion. Perhaps the great miko, Souren, had knowledge of what was to come and was trying to force Kagome's purity into maturity.

Or maybe the scroll had wanted her at her most powerful before it took her powers to reopen the portal between this realm and the in-between.

"I have done no such thing." Midoriko promised as she continued to think, the two women watching one another.

"Then why…?" Kagome was nervous, her eyes moving back to her hands as she pulled them to her face. There was a flare suddenly, indicating her emotions still had control over her power.

And so Midoriko thought of one other option.

Kagome was gifted, plain and simple. She was one of the few, but very powerful and fortunate miko's that knew their power the moment they truly searched for it. But what would make her powers falter while training with Lord Sesshoumaru?

"How do you feel when you train with him?" Midoriko asked softly.

"I-I…" Kagome flushed, her eyes brightening to the simplest, but most clear blue Midoriko had ever seen any eyes. Her aura changed rapidly and her power floundered a little as memories danced across her vision.

Attraction, Midoriko picked out easily. Then there was doubt, worry, anxiousness, bliss, and true fear. It was hard watching another woman love a man, or truly demon, she had loved, but Midoriko understood. She was not meant for Sesshoumaru-sama. "Your emotions are catastrophic when you think of training with him."

Kagome's eyes widened. "You can tell?"

The miko could not help but to smile at her innocence. "You recall I said you are a miko who depends on her emotions to battle?" At the girl's nod, Midoriko said. "Therein lies your problem. Your emotions as you fight him are in turmoil."

"How do I stop that from happening?" Kagome asked softly, worried.

Midoriko sat down in the grass, indicating for her to do so as well. "Meditation. It is something I intended to teach you anyway." Kagome crossed her legs, watching Midoriko curiously. "Have you learned anything of meditation previously?" The miko asked.

"Mm-hm." Kagome nodded. "I've seen Miroku do it a few times."

"Ah." Midoriko nodded. "Do you know why he does so?"

"Uh, something about unclogging bad feelings and stuff." Kagome smiled a little nervously, thinking Midoriko would believe she was stupid for not knowing everything behind it.

"That is fairly accurate. It helps stabilize the mind, body and spirit, keeping all of us at our highest function and eased." She smiled. "Even the more powerful demons, as Lord Sesshoumaru and his father, meditate, just not so obviously as we humans. It is far easier for their minds and body to find connection with their spirit, for they are very in tune with nature."

"Those with holy powers are as well, right?" Kagome asked.

"Yes." Midoriko nodded, glad Kagome knew this. "But not so much as demon kind. Youkai have a strange way with the world. It affects them physically and emotionally every day, even if the more powerful ignore it."

Kagome could understand that, considering how well Inuyasha always figured things out by scent, the feel of the ground or how the clouds darkened the sky. "I can't just sit down and meditate every time Sesshoumaru-sama and I train though…" Kagome said softly, looking at her fingers. "I don't think he'd let me."

"No, he would not." Midoriko agreed. "Lord Sesshoumaru would see it as weakness and have no tolerance for it."

"I thought so…" Kagome muttered in a sigh.

"But you do not need to do so every time you train. We will identify the emotions over running you the most and then push them down so that they flow away in a stream of unwanted thoughts and energy." Kagome nodded, somewhat apprehensive. "To do so, I need to identify what it is about training with Sesshoumaru-sama that distracts you."

"How's that?" Kagome asked.

"What sticks out in your mind about him when you train?" She asked.

Fear rippled through her, caressing Midoriko with cold. "It's hard looking into his eyes sometimes." Kagome admitted. "Even though I'm not giving up on a life with him, he's so emotionless. It's hard to just…"

"The fear is irrelevant." Midoriko said softly. "Close your eyes." Kagome did so, a frown on her face. "See the emotion of fear, identify it as what you will. A color, a person, whatever you may." She allowed Kagome to concentrate and waited for her to seem as though she had distinguished it. "Now, I want to you to let it fall away from you and disappear into the earth beneath you."

Kagome was already struggling, but when Midoriko learned these things, so had she the first two times. "Do not think of anything else. Do not wonder how it can be released, just do so. See it leaving you and let it vanquish into the heat of the ground beneath you."

"That fear will never be gone though…" Kagome whispered.

Midoriko sensed the darkness of it taking place in her heart, because Kagome did not know how badly she wanted Sesshoumaru. She thought she cared for him deeply, but she was already stuck and did not know. Such fear had grasped onto what she did not know existed.

"You must, and you will." Midoriko promised. "It is healthy, to fear, but do not let it overcome you. You must rid yourself of it if the fear sprouts roots into your heart."

Kagome took a deep breath and focused on the object she seen. Strangely, it was a house with nothing in it. No one, no furnishings, no color. Just a house. The foundation was strong though, firmly built to the ground. It was like the strongest cement there was or something, almost like an invincible home. Come Hell or high water, this thing wasn't going anywhere.

Sweat beaded the girls forehead and Midoriko watched her concentrate, her eyes clenched shut. She knew Kagome could do this, but it was a matter of the girl understanding that she could. Meditation was not especially difficult for Midoriko. She'd caught on fairly quickly, but she'd known many who could not. Kagome may very well have been one of those people.

Kagome seen herself standing in front of the house and the sky darkened around the two. "I don't have a family anymore." Kagome whispered, realizing what the empty house was. "No mother, Souta or grandpa. I just have Sango, Miroku and everyone here. But… I want a family one day. I want children and place to raise them."

Midoriko said nothing, knowing Kagome hadn't realized she'd spoken. She was inside of herself so deeply, facing a foe. "I can't be afraid…" She told herself softly, approaching the house in her mind. If she wanted to be with Sesshoumaru, she could not be afraid. She had to be strong, stronger than the iron foundation of this home. She had to be the earth it sat upon, and she had to swallow it whole. It had to be destroyed or she couldn't move forward.

Kagome's aura rose, surprising Midoriko. The girl's eyes slowly opened to reveal listless blue and then her power erupted out around her, not harming Midoriko, but sending a shiver down her spine.

That is what it would take to defeat Naraku, and Kagome didn't even know she'd tapped on it.

* * *

"What the hell?" Inuyasha jumped a little as Kagome's aura suddenly flared in the hut. Luckily Shippo was near Rin, sleeping. Kilala mewed, trotting over to Kagome. Her head cocked to one side and she watched the unconscious girl.

"What happened?" Sango asked groggily as she sat up.

Kikyo answered before Miroku could. "Kagome's purity resounded within the hut."

Sango was more alert. "Why?"

Kilala purred as she rubbed her head against Kagome's shoulder. "I sense a spirit with her, one the shikon no tama reacts to." Kikyo said softly, her eyes on the glowing jewel fragments about Kagome's neck, resting directly beside a golden kanji necklace Kagome had not worn before she was ill.

"Midoriko?" Miroku questioned, fairly certain it was she.

Kikyo nodded. "Perhaps she is being trained."

Inuyasha didn't like the sound of that. "What, for the battle against Naraku?"

"Perhaps." Kikyo said, then added. "Or it could be something worse forthcoming."

"Like what?" Inuyasha grumbled.

Kikyo offered no one an answer, and the only within the hut that thought he might know what she meant was Miroku. He said nothing either, simply looking down at his friend and hoping Ocraseous was not the one she was being trained to battle. Even Kagome, he thought, would not survive. None in the hut would, and perhaps none of those near it.

* * *

Step one was done. Get rid of big, ugly fear. Step two was beginning. Get rid of the anxiousness of being close to Lord Sesshoumaru. Now that was very difficult for Kagome. She envisioned a color for this, one he would surely kill her for.

Pink.

Kagome liked pink and she didn't want to throw it away. To her, a cute feeling had to be represented by a cute color, so it was difficult to let it go. Of course, releasing this was much easier than the fear, but still hard.

"Now," Midoriko told her as Kagome's eyes were still closed. "We battle the attraction."

Kagome's eyes opened and her blush was as red as a tomato. "I-I'm not that-"

"It is still a distraction." Midoriko promised. "For when you are training, it needs to be diminished."

Kagome sighed and closed her eyes again, concentrating on what she thought attraction would be. And the image that revealed itself was Sesshoumaru, the night he'd nearly kissed her. His amber eyes glowing brightly as the unnatural being that he was, boring into her with this strange indefinable heat. Attraction was his hands on her face, his thumb resting over her lips, sending heat rocketing down through her every core. Attraction was the scent of him, overpowering the smell of the two hot bowls of stew. Attraction was the heat of Sesshoumaru's breath closer to her mouth…

Kagome shook with weakness. "I can't." She admitted.

"It is not that you are unable, you do not wish to." Midoriko told her. "But you must at least identify it and push it down. Force it to remain safely tucked away during training."

"How…?" Kagome wondered.

"Envision the battle with Naraku now." Kagome saw, without her wanting to, Sesshoumaru's death. "Each time you think of him in a sense that sends flutters throughout you, envision his demise."

That worked very well actually. It destroyed any thoughts of his beauty and her desire for him. Her only thought then was becoming stronger and defending him so she could keep Sesshoumaru safe.

"Your aura is much clearer." Midoriko commented. "Now, bring your powers to the surface once more."

Kagome stood with Midoriko slowly and did as she was asked. She felt the familiar purity burn through her, warming her up and reminding her of the truth. She needed to be stronger, she had to learn all that she could from Midoriko. Not just so she could better herself, but so she could defend everything that was dear to her heart. She wouldn't keep the Feudal family alive and she wouldn't reach her blood family if she didn't.

Sensing her determination, Midoriko nodded her approval. "Feel your power and bring it up through your skin." She demonstrated, a small ball of energy appearing in each of Midoriko's palms. Kagome swallowed, concentrating hard on the energy inside of her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, pushing as hard as she could, forcing the light of her soul up through her and into her hands. She was shocked that it almost hurt to do so, but couldn't help that it was painful. It was like tearing a piece of yourself out of yourself and that was excruciating.

"Hold to it." Midoriko whispered encouragingly. "The pain is self protection, just remember why you are pulling it."

Kagome made a small noise, but remembered clearly. "Protect." She whispered brokenly.

"Open your eyes." Midoriko said a moment or so later. "Look at your hands."

Kagome did, very slowly. And in her hands, much to her shock, were two white balls of energy, blue wavering around them almost like flames, dancing, yet flowing like water. "Oh Kami…" Kagome whispered, never having thought she could do something like this.

They began to fluctuate, but Midoriko ordered her. "Hold them, do not release them." Kagome's brow furrowed in her concentration, but she did not let them go. "Close your eyes and draw back your arrow, Kagome."

If the miko could do this, she would be the only who accomplished it on her first try. Kagome's energy whirled around her and she envisioned her energy becoming a bow, the strongest there was and what she drew was to be the most accurate arrow. It would pierce the heart of her enemy should she release it. She drew it back, the unbreakable string tight, but perfect for her. The shaft of wood at her fingertips hummed with miko energy, the purest weapon Kagome had ever held and Midoriko stopped breathing in simple awe of the miko standing before her. She stepped out of Kagome's way slowly, standing to her side, watching her straining face mesmerized.

"Release it." The Shikon miko murmured.

Kagome let her arrow streak and it flew fast and far. She opened her eyes and the energy at her fingers slowly dispersed. Blinking, she didn't know, Midoriko was sure, that her eyes were rings of a blue sun. Soon they dwindled back to the original blue and she turned her gaze to Midoriko, smiling brightly. "I really did that?" She asked breathlessly.

Not wanting the girl to possibly be embarrassed by Midoriko revealing she was the only miko to have done so on the first try, therefore being a prodigy, she simply nodded. Kagome's smile grew brighter and so Midoriko smiled in return. "Work on your form with Sesshoumaru-sama. Soon, we will work on multiple barriers."

"Thank you." Kagome said, truly grateful.

Midoriko simply nodded, letting Kagome drift away into a restful sleep. As she watched the girls eyes close and fall back into nothingness, Midoriko found she was honored to work with such a young priestess.

* * *

Sesshoumaru stood some distance away from the hut Kagome had went to after their training. He recalled her movements, how unpracticed they were, but instinctual. She would be a force when he was through with her, that much he was certain. Kagome would one day be graceful and fluid, deadly like a blade, but just as beautiful as a perfect flower.

With the training, her body would change, become toned, muscular in a feminine sense. Never as thickly as the demon slayer, but a gentler strength that would take many by surprise.

"_The chase is one." _He recalled her saying and smirked. Who was she to think she could catch him? Who was she to think she had the right to chase him?

Sesshoumaru couldn't deny though, the idea of this chasing was intriguing. He was curious to see what she would come up with. How did she think she would corner him? In what way would she gain his attention or favor? His eyes flickered to the trees above him before moving back to the hut that she would be sleeping in. Would the miko use her appearance, for he was sure she could make herself most appealing. Or perhaps she would use her wit. Better yet, maybe she would use everything in her arsenal. If she did, she would be a force to be reckoned with.

And damn her for having him look forward to it all, but he was most certainly. Strange mortal that she was, he'd never heard of any woman being so bold as to tell the man they wish to have that they were going to pursue.

The sun came up over the horizon and Sesshoumaru allowed a small smirk to grace his lips. She would rise soon, eat and he would begin her training anew. He had sensed Midoriko teaching her late into the morning, feeling Kagome's powers radiate throughout the village grounds. This was good, she would be made ready for the battle against Naraku more quickly. His eyes scanned through the trees, far behind him toward a pair of demons at a practical standstill and he wondered what they thought of this, for they certainly sensed it all.

Perhaps it was time to find out.

* * *

Goshin and Tara had felt the miko training with the demon lord and from where they rested could even sometimes hear something akin to battle. The training lasted sometime, surprising the pair, and what got their attention more was that late in the night, her spiritual powers seemed in training as well.

"She grows stronger." Tara murmured uncomfortably.

Goshin did not speak, knowing it was very true. She did indeed grow in both strength and stamina. Yet that was not what kept him so silent, he was listening acutely to the wilderness. Tara watched her mate in his silence, agitated. "Should we not destroy her now, while she still has some weakness?"

"It is not necessary." Tokaruman commented from the shadows. Goshin wasn't surprised he was there, but Tara was so much so that she leapt up from her seat.

"Damned snake, I should render you headless for that!" She spat.

"Why are you both here?" He questioned. "You haven't attacked yet, but have been near for weeks now."

Tara nearly hissed. "Why have you sided with the mortal?"

Goshin watched him closely, listening for any lie to his words. "She is not evil, rather, she is the most pure being I've ever met. She even took pity upon myself when I nearly ended her existence."

"She was a fool, as are you for siding with a miko." Tara told him venomously.

Goshin still did not speak, his eyes moving away from Tokaruman and into the thick night, daylight just beginning to peek over a horizon some distance off. Tokaruman watched him curiously, assessing him. "You have no intention of even fighting her anymore, do you?"

Tara whirled to Goshin at the snake youkai's question. He smirked a little, shaking his head once. "You can not be serious!" Her anger resounded throughout the forest. "You're just going to-"

"Why become involved in this anymore than we are? All I want is to live out my second life with you as peacefully as I can." His eyes melted into hers. "I'm not willing to loose you because of some priestess, Tara."

"But-" She began to argue.

"I do not wish to quarrel." He said stiffly, standing. "We leave this foolery, now." Goshin turned, his bulk moving away from Tara, through the forest.

She felt at a loss, helpless and went after her mate, not understanding how he could let some miko off the hook.

Tokaruman looked over to the thickness of the trees, his eyes in the general direction of Sesshoumaru. "You warned him, didn't you?" Tokaruman asked softly.

Sesshoumaru said nothing, simply slipped away from the area and moved back toward Kagome. His aura had spoken volumes, a signal to be sent out so that males would feel it. He was more powerful than Goshin and Tara separately, and could kill either of them. If they came near Kagome, he would kill either of them. Not wanting to risk his mates demise, Goshin backed off immediately, recognizing Sesshoumaru's warning.

Tokaruman laughed. "And you say you do not love the miko."

Perhaps if the demon lord had heard his words, he would have ended the snake's existence, but he was too far away at the moment to have. And so Tokaruman's life was spared for another day.

* * *

Naraku glared at the wall in distaste. "So the demon pair from the central lands have decided to disobey me?" Kana did not answer, not feeling a need to do so. "That is fine." He commented. "I still have you."

His eyes moved to Salvera who laid unconscious, a trail of blood flowing onto the ground before her. He'd gotten particularly nasty with her that night when she managed to rip his jaw off. She was a tough demon and he found it most annoying. She'd break to him eventually, and if she didn't do so mindfully, he would simply break her life. After she killed Kagome, he would rather keep her as a pet, but if she continued to defy him, he would have no use of her.

"The bond between miko and demon grows stronger." Kana told him softly. Her mirror showed Naraku some of the training that they had attempted.

Naraku said nothing, instead he stood and walked the room, contemplating. If their bond was growing, that meant he had precious little time to plan an assault. It all had to be done perfectly at just the right time or else they would grow too strong to kill. "After the wedding." Naraku smirked. "It will be least expected."

* * *

Kagome woke to the sound of whispering and laid very still when no one noticed she was awake. "…these flowers?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, Kagome'll love 'em!" Shippo promised excitedly. "She likes pinks and yellows."

"They were the prettiest!" Rin agreed. "I can't wait until she sees them, and maybe she'll want to go with Ri-me to pick some later."

"Probably." Shippo said. "Kagome likes going for walks in the fields anyway."

"You like picking them too." Rin giggled.

Kagome could picture Shippo blushing. "Well, I mean, yeah. I guess."

Another giggle. "But you're a boy!" Kagome almost laughed.

"So what? A boy can like flowers can't he? I mean, it'll make me good at picking them for pretty girls." At that Kagome let out a giggle. "Hey, I think she's up." He whispered.

"Do you think we woke her?" Rin asked in worry.

Kagome rolled over, smiling brightly. "It was nice to wake up to." She promised in her still froggy voice. Akin was sitting in the corner, she caught his eye and smiled. He hesitantly did so in return.

"Here are your flowers." Rin offered to her.

"They're beautiful. Thank you Rin." She smiled, taking them delicately.

"Shippo helped!" Rin exclaimed happily.

Shippo flushed. "Thanks Shippo."

"Yeah." He muttered.

"So," Kagome began with a smile, winking at Akin. "Who wants to go help me pick some more?"

Both Shippo and Rin exclaimed a hearty. "I do!"

Kagome laughed, sitting up. "Alright, let's get some breakfast and head out."

So she ate a generous meal with the two children, letting them talk away about their adventures together before they all, including her guard, headed out to investigate the flower grounds. "Would you like me to make you a flower crown, Kagome-sama?" Rin asked, curious.

"I'd love it if you'd show me how to make one." Kagome told the girl who smiled enthusiastically.

"Oh of course, what you do is…" Kagome smiled as she helped the girl pick flowers, Shippo adding a few here and there.

Akin gave a glance in the direction of Sesshoumaru and Inu-no-Tashio before looking back to his charge. "Peaceful thing to watch." The demon commented to his son. "A woman smile."

"Hn." Sesshoumaru commented, watching Kagome with the children, his eyes following her every movement. He could sense she was sore from the previous training, but she never let anyone see it. She smiled and carried on as one should with children and encouraged them, helping decide things and making sure they enjoyed themselves. Soon enough, it wasn't just Rin and Shippo surrounding her, but the village children as well. She took to it like her nature intended for her to, but Sesshoumaru noted with some pride that she paid more heed to Rin and Shippo.

"She's very beautiful." Inu Tashio commented.

Sesshoumaru cut his eyes away from her smiling face, to his father. "Are you trying to indicate something, father?"

"No. I was simply stating a fact." He promised too innocently.

"Hn." Sesshoumaru turned his eyes back to Kagome, watching her run her fingers through Rin's hair so she could braid it and place flowers at each weaving. The first child to receive such treatment, he was again glad of.

"Do you find her appealing in any sense?" His father wondered.

Sesshoumaru was rather cold as he answered. "That is none of your concern."

Inu Tashio laughed. "I suppose it isn't." He sighed a little. "But I think it might be hers."

Giving his father a warning glance, Sesshoumaru turned from the view and walked toward the forest. As soon as she finished with the children he would steal her away so he may prepare her for the battle with Naraku. He idly wondered if she would still wear her flower crown when he did so. The thought brought a smirk to his lips.

* * *

Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! I was suprised that I even got qoutes on the last chapter. You guys are amazing and I appreciate the love!


	35. Chapter 35

So I've been nominated on dokuga for best portrayal of Kagome and Sesshoumaru, best drama and best canon. Awesome! XD Thank you all for your support, much love for everyone!

* * *

Kagome let out a whoosh of air a her body was slammed up against yet another tree, Sesshoumaru on the far side of the clearing. "Ugh…" She muttered as she shakily pushed herself back up. They'd been at this for hours and her body, that had already began to feel the effects was growing wearier and wearier.

Sweat ran down her body, washing away some of the dirt and grime in angry marches. She was sure it was extremely unappealing to Sesshoumaru to work with a stinky human, because silly Kagome forgot her deodorant. She smelt like onion and cabbage soup in front of Mr. Perfection over there. He didn't break a sweat of course. She couldn't even get him to have labored breathing. Nope, everything she did was predictable and easily maneuvered. One day she'd be a master at this and she'd be able to at mess up his hair, maybe get a little dirt on him.

There again, if she were ever a master, Sesshoumaru would probably one up her and become a God.

"Not fair…" She grumbled as she stood fully. "Gah!"

Sesshoumaru had lifted her off the ground suddenly and slammed her into the same tree again. "Life is not so." He commented, tossing her aside again. "You will now have two seconds to stand before I attack." He promised.

Kagome forced herself up and dodged him, but barely. She had to focus on the rapid energy buffering off of him. "What," She gasped. "Does throwing me into trees and random, hard objects turn you on or something?"

The beautiful demon lord frowned, slowing down briefly. "I fail to understand the question." Her strange word usage often made him think a moment longer than necessary.

Kagome went to strike him and he caught her wrist, holding to it as it trembled in his hold. He did not move, simply watched her exhausted human face. She was still ill, but this was necessary. He convinced himself of the fact as her chest rose and fell rapidly.

"Turn you on." She swallowed, then took another few deep breaths. "Means," She took another breath. "To arouse you." His eyes turned a fiery cold, confusing Kagome a little. How could fire be cold? But it also made her dare. "So, does battering me up arouse you?"

He yanked her closer and she hit in bone armor, the air leaving her form. "If it did, mortal, you would not be so fortunate to receive such attention." He went to toss her away again and she twisted in his hold, spinning like a dancer and brought miko energy into her palms. She forced it from her and he leapt into the air, silently impressed.

When Sesshoumaru landed behind her some distance, he nearly surged forward when her body seemed to have a wobble. Human weakness, it grated his nerves. "If you are so exhausted, perhaps you should quit for the day."

The sun would set soon at any rate, but she should have been able to last longer than this. Even the monk or demon slayer could. Kagome grew up in an era of ease and basic tranquility, where things were handed to her. It was pathetic that she did not work for anything, as it was with most of her race in the time in which she was born.

"No." Kagome said, knowing it was pivotal to impress the demon lord. "When I can't stand anymore, we'll deal with it then."

She rushed at him, reminding him of Inuyasha somewhat, and damned the boy for leaving any impression that she should fight so foolishly. He would wipe that instinct clear from her mind.

He was behind her and she whirled on him, her energy barreling into his chest. Sesshoumaru bit back a noise of shock as he skid some feet away and Kagome went for him, nearly hitting the demon lord with a well aimed strike of docile, but electric miko energy. When their eyes connected, she was daring him to come for her, almost mockingly.

He smirked, his hands glowing with green venomous power. "Perhaps we should increase the level of our training."

Her eyes, to his pleasure, lost some of their fire and she seemed as though she were deciding. Run away, or face him? Which would Kagome choose? Any human with half a brain, even less, would have ran from him in that moment. He was waiting for her to do so, and yet… This miko could be so very strange.

Her hands lit with white blue energy and she stared at him steadily, her breathing calming somewhat. Yes, her body was weak, but her power was strong. "I guess that's what we'll do then." She told him.

Her blue eyes, so determined, silently told him she would never quit. Sesshoumaru watched her briefly, knowing that the vow in them was for more than the training, it was for his heart as well, his affection. It wasn't for hopes of physical closeness, no, the miko wanted his emotions, she wanted his very soul. And he was sure if he gave it to her, she would never let it fly free again.

Suddenly her blue eyes closed and he could see that she trusted him not to attack her in that moment. She was plagued by something, her powers wavered, and Sesshoumaru wondered. It could be-

"There are two jewel shards coming this way, and fast." Kagome looked beyond Sesshoumaru, a small, gentle smile tugging at her lips. "It's been a while." Something about the softness of her face irritated him.

"Of what do you prattle for now?" Her miko energy flared down as he spoke.

"Koga-kun." Kagome explained. "The ruler of a wolf tribe. He's an old friend and we haven't seen each other in months."

He raised a brow. "And for this you forfeit the training you are in need of?" He asked.

Kagome sighed. "He'll think you're attacking me."

"Am I not?"

She made a face, irritated. "He'll think you're my enemy."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "When have I not been?"

Kagome laughed and he felt his ire grow. "For me, it's been a while now. I just haven't seen you as an enemy." She shrugged. "I don't really know how it happened, and I'll never be able to explain it."

Sesshoumaru could faintly feel the youkai coming at full speed, the shards in his legs making him much faster than what he should have been. It would not be long before the demon showed up, and he was heading directly for Kagome. The demon lord found himself wondering at that briefly, but upon deciding it was none of his concern, Sesshoumaru relented his venom. The girl was not going to train any longer, that was apparent, and though he could force her into it, her weakened body that still trembled concerned him in a small corner of himself.

Yes, he could force her to learn, but perhaps it was time she had a break.

Kikyo stood from in the hut, her eyes distant for a moment. Miroku recognized the light to her eyes, something Kagome often had. "Do you sense a jewel fragment, Lady Kikyo?" He wondered.

Her brown eyes moved to him. "Yes, but… It is more than one. There are two."

"Two?" Sango repeated, her brows furrowed. "Could that be Koga?"

Miroku nodded. "I think so. It would make sense. He likes to check on Kagome every two months or so. Since we haven't been traveling, I believe he's gone in search of her." Luckily Inuyasha was out showing Shippo how to catch fish his way.

"This is an ally to you?" Kikyo made certain.

"Oh yes, though every time he appears, Inuyasha tries starting something with him." Miroku smiled a little. "They are each too similar for their own good. And, Koga has claimed Kagome to be his chosen."

Both of Kikyo's brows rose and her eyes seemed surprised. It was a rare show of emotion for the dead priestess, one that made Miroku smile broader. "Kagome does not agree, obviously." She murmured.

"No." Sango sighed. "But the wolf won't get it through his head."

Akin was listening outside, sitting with Rin who had fallen asleep beside him. A suitor after the woman's affection. That should certainly make things interesting, even if she was not interested in the wolf demon, this Koga. He did wonder though, how would Sesshoumaru react to this new male out for Kagome's affection?

Koga came through the tree line between Kagome and Sesshoumaru. His eyes moved over the demon lord briefly before he looked at Kagome. "Who the hell's this?" He asked, pointing over at Sesshoumaru with his thumb.

"That's Lord Sesshoumaru of the western lands. He's training me on self defense." She said, hoping to get it out before he really took notice of her frazzled state. Luckily she did, or else she was worried he'd try fighting Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome," he was immediately before her, taking her hands in his. "You know you don't have to do that. I will protect you from anything. There's no need-"

"Yes there is." She sighed, taking her hands from his. "I am now the person who's supposed to protect the shikon jewel. I've got to get stronger so that Naraku can be defeated."

"You have a great sense of responsibility, Kagome." His blue eyes softened, warming for her. "That's why you'll make a wonderful mother to our pups."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed on the wolf demon and Kagome caught it out of the corner of her eye. Not knowing Sesshoumaru's personality entirely, she wasn't sure what to make of that look, so she said. "Koga, please stop saying that."

He laughed. "You'll come around eventually. Once you get over that moron Inuyasha." Her eyes revealed some grey at his words and she looked away from him. Koga grew suspicious. "What's the idiot done now?"

If he hurt Kagome again, Koga was sure he could beat her to the village and kill Inuyasha. Then she would run away with him and become his mate. It was how everything was supposed to be. She was a strong woman and she knew what needed to be done. Not to mention the fact that she was damn loyal. Those qualities made her a perfect match. He just wished she would understand.

"It's nothing." Kagome said softly. "More like what I've done." She added with a sad smile.

Koga was going to ask something when he started to get annoyed with the watchfulness of the demon behind him. "Hey, why don't you go stare at a tree or something? I'm busy talking to my woman." Bastard was imposing on his territory by staring like that, and it would not be tolerated.

If possible, the Taiyoukai's eyes became more frigid and Kagome stepped in right away. "Koga, please don't speak to Lord Sesshoumaru like that."

The wolf demon snorted. "Well I'm not just going to have him staring at me when I'm talking with you. He's a youkai, he knows you don't stare at a male's future mate. That's grounds for fighting."

Kagome was going to say something along the lines of not being Koga's future mate when Sesshoumaru's tones interrupted her thoughts. "I suggest you leave with haste, wolf. You do not belong here."

Koga turned, his eyes dangerous. "I don't belong here?" Then he laughed a little. "I think you've got that backwards."

Sesshoumaru's hand twitched with the urge to lop off the demon's head. "The miko does not wish your company." Sesshoumaru told him warningly.

"Oh, and you'd know?" Koga asked, ire getting to him so that his blood heated.

"It is obvious if one is not so small minded as to not see it." Kagome's heart faltered as the demon lord continued to battle Koga with words. Not only because both youkai were getting themselves in trouble fast, but because Sesshoumaru didn't simply leave her there with Koga and she couldn't fathom a reason for that.

There was something she hoped for, but Sesshoumaru was so difficult to read and so unwilling to love her. Not wanting a fight to ensue, Kagome reached out and took Koga's arm. "Please stop." She asked him softly. "I don't want either of you to fight."

The wolf demon snorted. "Wouldn't be much of one."

Sesshoumaru, either fueled by Kagome's hands around the demon's arm or by Koga's words, released his venomous whip. The wolf demon picked Kagome up quickly, leaping high into the air to avoid the assault. "Bastard." Koga growled in anger as he landed some feet away, still holding Kagome. "Now I'm going to kill you." He promised as he set her down, shocked as Kagome took his arm once more.

"No!" She practically shouted. "You both are not doing this!"

"Kagome, what gives?" He asked. "You usually just let Inuyasha and I go at it."

"Inuyasha can't kill you." She told him, knowing it was true. She'd always figured Sesshoumaru never really went all out on Inuyasha because they were blood, even though the demon lord would surely deny it. But she was sure he would have no second thoughts about killing the wolf demon, and Koga did not deserve that.

"Do you think he can?" Koga asked, disgusted.

Kagome was back peddling a little. "I wasn't trying to insult you Koga-"

"I can't believe you think he can beat me. I'll show you he can't." Koga wrenched out of her grasp and went for Sesshoumaru, the dog demon watching him with emotionless eyes.

Horror erupted in Kagome as the two demon's began to clash. This couldn't be happening, they couldn't do this. But they were, fighting with a quick fury that led them out of her sight quickly. _"No, no, no!" _She practically screamed in her mind. She could just see Koga being killed by Sesshoumaru for his stupidity.

Rushing through the trees, she paused, listening for the sounds of battle, which were heard not far off. She began running again, her legs burning with the effort from all of the training she'd been having with Sesshoumaru. Her body did not want to move anymore, but she forced it. Sesshoumaru would kill Koga without a second thought, she knew it, but Koga was a friend, Koga meant something to her emotionally. Would Sesshoumaru understand that enough not to kill him? She prayed he would and was terrified he wouldn't.

When she stopped again, a voice that was just behind her nearly scared Kagome out of her wits. "What do you search for, miko?" Tokaruman asked softly, having been following her panicked movements. He thought he knew, but would question at any rate.

Her eyes flew to his wildly and she almost couldn't speak. The two of them hadn't really seen one another since the incident… He gave her time, not wishing to rush the poor girl. "I-I… Sesshoumaru and my friend are fighting. I can't let them hurt each other."

The man nodded, his eyes staring off toward the battle. "Do you not know how to stop them?" He asked.

"N-not really." Kagome admitted, uncomfortable.

Tokaruman did not miss the fact. "You are being trained in how to develop your miko energy. Do you know enough that you can draw it forth?" Kagome nodded. "Good. Are you well in visioning objects in your mind?"

"Yes." Kagome said softly, her troubled eyes on his the entire time.

"When you find them, see a wall, an endless wall of the strongest mortar. Build it to the heavens and around them. Force it to lay between them in such a manner that they can not spar." When Kagome blinked, Tokaruman vanished seemingly. He knew she was uncomfortable with him and so upon assisting her, he went some ways off, watching and waiting to follow. She would not see him, and as she looked around wildly, he was sure that was good.

After initially freaking out that he practically disappeared, Kagome became enraptured in her task once more. She pushed through the foliage, her legs getting scratched up. The hamaka's she was given in this era already ruined from the training with Sesshoumaru.

She was panting by the time she found them battling in a decent sized field, their movements quick and precise. She knew they noticed her, but also knew they weren't going to stop fighting. Kagome took a deep breath and closed her eyes, feeling their movements rather than watching them. Surprised, but remaining concentrated, she could actually see their aura's with her eyes closed. There was this green around Sesshoumaru and this… purple like blue around Koga. They clashed over and over, switching sides in the clearing and battering one another again.

It was only when they landed about forty foot apart, eyeing one another for a moment that Kagome envisioned the wall and her aura rose immediately, blue shooting out across the ground with the speed that matched a demon. It was like a vicious viper, skidding across the ground between the two, the barrier reaching up above endlessly and then splitting until it wrapped around the two and caged them. Kagome struggled with the energy, her mind retaining the image and keeping the wall around them tightly. It was not without great effort, so it took her a while to open her blue eyes.

Koga was too shocked for words. He'd never sensed such power from Kagome before this. Where the hell did it come from? He watched her, a blue aura surrounding her beautiful human body, as a light unnatural wind swayed her hair around her face.

Sesshoumaru on the other hand was thoroughly agitated with the girl for getting in his way yet again. Or, at least deeming it necessary to do so. His eyes moved over her body, enticed by her power.

She truly was a remarkable creature, something he could not deny. In so little time, from realizing this intensity inside herself just before she nearly died the past week, she had a fairly decent grasp on her abilities. It made Sesshoumaru worry and wonder if his sensei, Miren, was correct. Could Kagome be this legendary priestess and was she in danger of being taken by the demi-God Ocraseous as his bride?

Her blue eyes opened slowly, revealing listless blue depths of lightning waters. He had to admit, whether he desired to or not, that such a sight was rather alarming. Kagome's eyes were not meant to be so.

Inu no Tashio was not far away, watching the miko as her power erupted about her and shout out with the width of her body, pulsing across the ground like life's blood flowing from her, and then turning around his son and his opponent as a serpent. Remarkable what the miko could do when she felt she had to.

She was a force to be reckoned with and the scroll beckoned for her. He could feel the power reaching out for her, but it was easy to keep it at bay. He was sure it was only going to become more difficult and he did not know for how long he could keep it silent, but he hoped it was long enough to make her even stronger than what she was in that moment. Because not even her current state would be enough to keep her safe from the half God.

"That," Kagome barely managed. "Is enough."

She stepped forward, into the wall of energy and turned her listless blue eyes toward Koga. "You will leave until you can grow some manners. I asked you kindly not fight him, but you did and now… I don't want to see you." She told him, barely emotion in her voice from the concentration on her abilities. She relented the barrier for him and said. "Now go."

Koga felt the pain spread across his face as he looked to her. "But Kagome-"

"I want you to leave." She told him. "Not forever." She gave a slight smile. "But just go for now. I can't do this right now."

He stood still for a moment longer, watching her. This side of Kagome frightened him a little and he had never known the girl to be so filled with energy. What was this power that came from Kagome like an endless fountain and who was the woman in charge of it? Surely she couldn't be the same girl he'd fallen in love with two years ago, could she? Reluctantly, the demon left, backing toward the trees, not feeling like he could turn his back on this Kagome, which also unnerved him.

She turned her eyes to Sesshoumaru, still keeping him within the barrier. He quirked a brow. She said nothing, did nothing and so he told her. "The restraint is most irritating."

"I know." She told him. "But you're going to listen."

His brow seemed to twitch in its quirked position. "Oh?"

"If you do not love me, do not want me and are not attracted to me, do not battle males just because they think they're in love with me. I will handle it." She stepped forward, into the barrier and said. "However, if you're showing me in a strange way that you do want me, then just tell me."

Sesshoumaru stood more rigidly, his eyes unkind. "I have no desire for you."

"Oh?" She asked, a slight smile to her features as the barrier closed in on them both slowly. Sesshoumaru felt trapped, which is what she intended he was sure, but he did not let it show. Though he felt cornered, he knew she would not harm him. He could feel it.

"What are your intentions, priestess?" He asked her, eyes never leaving hers.

Kagome raised a hand up just as the barrier came to his back and her own. She reached forward and touched his face. "You trust me, Sesshoumaru-sama." She told him.

"Trust is foolish." He scoffed, taking hold of her wrist and pulling her hand away from his face.

She smiled brightly. "You aren't denying it."

He glared down into her eyes, saying. "It is not denied."

"So it's agreed?" She asked softly.

"If it is not denied, then one would assume it is." Sesshoumaru told her.

Kagome took hold of the hand that had her wrist and so he released her, only to find her fingers entwined with his. "Your hands are tough." She commented.

"I have used them for many years." He replied, tense.

"And your arms are very strong." She told him.

He was sure she was going somewhere with this. "As years of battling and training have permitted them to be."

Kagome asked softly. "Do you deny that one day these hands and arms will hold me to you?"

"I-" He began.

"Do not lie to me, Lord Sesshoumaru." She whispered, eyes tired. "It doesn't suit you."

His jaw clenched for a moment. "I will not willingly allow myself to fall so dangerously for you, human."

"Do you deny it could happen?" He said nothing, and she knew that was his way of beginning to accept it, or so she hoped. Embarrassingly, Kagome didn't want to be alone all of her life and she was really starting to hope he would be the one to fill that void. "Could you ever love this Kagome?" She asked softly. "Not the human, don't think about that part of me. And don't think about me being a miko either. Just tell me, if circumstances were different, if I were ideal for you, do you think you could love me right now, in this moment?"

And the answer that came to his mind immediately shocked him, so he murmured instead. "It is of no importance."

Kagome held his other hand as well, letting the barrier fall, her eyes becoming the blue they were meant to be once more. "Am I of no importance?" She whispered.

"You," he began slowly, eyes emotionless, but flickering with something. "Will be of great importance."

Her heart beat oddly. "To you?"

His teeth clenched and she heard them come together. "There," Sesshoumaru murmured. "Are still flowers in you hair."

He was indicating to the braids. "You haven't stepped away." She indicated to their hands. "But you have sidestepped the question."

Sesshoumaru released her and took a step back. "It is of no importance."

"I think it is." She told him.

"It does not matter what you think, miko." He turned away. "I give into nothing."

"Nothing?" She asked him softly. "Then why did you stay when Tokaruman attacked me? Why did you come back? What made you vow to protect me?"

"I have no need to answer you." He told her.

"You're afraid." She accused.

His eyes flashed and in an instant, he was before her. "You needn't false hope be given, girl, but in such a claim, I suppose this Sesshoumaru has no need to be concerned over your emotional state." Kagome's heart pounded at his closeness and her breath came out shallowly as his amber eyes stared down into her blue. She didn't look away, she simply stared back, a mixture of want in her eyes that was on an emotional level and even a physical. It made him swallow before he continued. "You are mine, miko." He recalled the day he vowed to protect her and said. "You are my Kagome, and for better or worse, I am unable to leave you, vow or not. I will not however-"

Kagome pushed up on her tip toes, eyes bright with warmth as she wrapped her arms around Sesshoumaru's neck and kissed his cheek, just at the corner of his lips. It shocked the Inu youkai so much that his own heart stuttered in his chest and a tremor went through his frame.

As he knew she was bound to do, she had mistaken his meaning. Or perhaps, more alarmingly, she had found the true one. Maybe with how he reacted to the closeness of her, the warmth, she had to find something he had hidden for so long. For even as Sesshoumaru turned and left her without a word and she returned to the hut of friends, he could feel her lips burning against his skin and smell her sweet, warm scent. It was enough to make it so that as he stood, staring listlessly into the night, Sesshoumaru truly had to think about what he even wanted anymore, because Kagome was beyond confusing.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll have another soon, and please review!


	36. Chapter 36

Sango had told Kagome that she and Miroku were just going to go ahead and get married, making sure everyone they loved could be there and Sango wanted her to help plan it. Of course Kagome said yes, but in between training with Sesshoumaru, Midoriko, taking tips from Tokaruman, visiting with the children when she could and the wedding planning, Kagome was getting really tired. She ate while talking with Sango about any plans and what true sleep she got was inadequate for her human body.

But there was a bright side to all of this. Kagome was becoming much stronger. She had better control over her powers and, though still a little clumsy, she was able to keep from being thrown around by Sesshoumaru enough that she only sported a few new bruises. She was rather proud of herself, if she didn't say so herself.

Night one of training, for a while, was one of her best. She'd been so upset, having found out about the well being closed off by her own self in the future that she just went kind of numb and knew what she had to do in order to find them again.

Day two of training was a little more difficult. She was clumsy and tired from training with Midoriko, but she managed. Then of course Koga had shown up and all hell broke loose.

Day three, she was even more sore and had an almost constant cough. Sesshoumaru was a little sour with her for the kiss on the cheek she assumed, so he was faster and tougher on her. She got banged up pretty bad and when she got a nasty gash to her head, Sesshoumaru's father stepped in and made them stop training, angering Sesshoumaru a little more.

It was the morning of day four that she found out about the wedding and so training went better than expected because she was fairly happy and bouncy. Sesshoumaru continued to tell her she should not smile and grin the entire time he trained her, but she did anyway, still getting bruised up, but not as bad as the day before. And lucky her, she only got a decent slice on her thigh.

On day five, Kagome managed to be slammed into the ground once and a tree twice. That was pretty damn good to her, and then Midoriko taught her how to use the elements to her advantage. Not many priestesses could do so, and where Midoriko could control the rain, Kagome had found a knack to control air and water. She was very proud of herself, as was Midoriko.

Day six, Kagome helped with a lot of Sango's planning, and with both girls encouragement, so did Kikyo, relieving Inuyasha. They had realized Kikyo's pain towards life was not being included in it, and so they did their best to remedy that, especially since Kikyo had become so helpful toward them. Sesshoumaru's training her was a little brief, and from what Inu no Tashio explained, it was because the demon lord had a desire to sit and think. When Kagome inquired as to whether this was his form of meditation, the Inu youkai nodded once. Kagome came upon Sesshoumaru and, after asking, joined him beside the waterfall and meditated herself, feeling his attention on her, but did not speak of it. No need to make him angry so that they wouldn't have this peaceful time together.

Day seven, Kagome was shown certain motions to draw out her miko energy from Midoriko, and with her motions, the energy would swell inside of her and flow around her. When Sesshoumaru gave her a day of rest, this day, she practiced her movements under the watchful eyes of Kikyo, Keade and Tokaruman. Kikyo even joined her, both of their energy almost synchronized, flaring at the same power level, flowing at the same moments. Kagome, Keade realized, was almost as unnaturally graceful as Kikyo. Their expressions mirrored one another and their power. It was the first time they looked so alike, if you excluded each others clothes and eyes.

Day eight, Kagome decided it was time to adorn herself with the miko garb her blood and soul demanded. When she came to train with Sesshoumaru, he gave her a nod of approval, and at her request, most astonishingly assisted her in tying back her wavy black hair. Her smile was bright and cheery, making him regret the action as this affected him in some emotional sense. They commenced their training and Kagome was much better at predicting him, for which he was impressed.

On the ninth day, Kagome woke up and went running. She hadn't done it in so long, but she felt it was a needed past time. Her feet pushed against the ground loudly, and so Akin showed her how to appropriately run on the balls of her feet, deafening her movements. With practice, he told her she would be completely silent. Then, beneath Sesshoumaru and Tokaruman's watchful eye, Akin assisted in her training of how to master the elements of water and air. Kagome was thrilled and Sesshoumaru began to find her far more intriguing than he would have liked.

The tenth day was much more hectic. She'd trained with Sesshoumaru on fighting technique again and as she ate, discussed with Sango and Kikyo about what Sango should wear. They all decided it would be best to go outside of their small village to find something more befitting. Then Sango recalled her home may still have her mother's wedding kimono, so she and Miroku left to retrieve it. Kagome began to train with Sesshoumaru when Rin came running, calling her name. Both demon lord and miko went to the child, and come to find out, a woman in the village had gone into labor early. Keade was unwell, so Kagome assisted in the birthing seeing as Kikyo needed assistance.

The eleventh day Kagome found a wooden sword in her hands, standing across from Sesshoumaru. "You must learn more than hand to hand combat, as well as marksmanship. It is time to teach swordplay."

"Against you?" She half screeched.

He smirked, a playful, somehow malevolent glint in his eyes. "Prepare yourself miko." And before she had time to breathe, the demon lord was upon her. Kagome let out a startled gasp and fought clumsily back.

Needless to say, the Tai youkai cornered her and defeated her at every turn. She hadn't been so sore and so bruised in a long, long while. And of course, when she went to bed, Midoriko trained her in summoning her power into a sword and trained her more.

Day twelve, thirteen and fourteen followed much of the same fashion. The demon lord was so disappointed with her sword technique that he almost gave up hope when on day fifteen, Kagome was out before daylight, having hardly slept and was practicing alone, tripping a little, but not as badly as when she faced him as an opponent.

"What are you doing?" He asked her, the depth of his voice startling her.

"Uh… Training." She said.

"Alone?" He wondered.

Kagome blushed. "Yes."

"Am I not a well enough sensei?" He asked, not truly offended, simply trying to understand her. The miko confused him often.

"You're a perfect sensei!" She promised, the compliment surprising him somewhat. "It's just, I know I'm disappointing you." She hid her blue eyes from him, looking down at the wooden sword and her wrapped hands, where blisters had formed over the last few days. "I'm trying to be better at this so you won't give up on me."

Her words surprised him into silence for some moments. Then, after what felt like eternity to her, Sesshoumaru approached her and took her left hand around the sword within his large one, encasing it. "I had thought the sword was simply not for you." He admitted. "But I see it is merely so foreign you know not how to move."

He stood behind her, positioning her arms a certain way, listening to the pounding of her heart at his nearness, and slowly stepped away to observe her. "It is much like dancing." He pulled Tenseiga from his side and held it in the same angle. Then he began to do a few motions, spinning, swiping, extending his arm, thrusting the sword and doubling back with a quickness of the most graceful being she had ever seen. "I shall teach you in this manner for now. No sparring, simply follow me, mimic my motions until they become memory."

"And then?" She asked softly.

"And then we shall commence once more in battle." He smirked. Kagome offered him a bright smile and so began to follow him.

Day sixteen on until day twenty seven, Kagome trained with Sesshoumaru in this fashion. Through the time in between, not only did she learn from him, but she assisted Sango however she could, was surrounded by children, spent time learning of the elements with Akin and trained with Midoriko. The last few days consisted of her being measured by Sango and Kikyo for a kimono.

Day twenty eight, Sesshoumaru sparred with Kagome once more directly. And she impressed him greatly. For the next few days, she did not disappoint. Kagome only became more and more skilled and found herself being smacked by the wood of Sesshoumaru's sword less and less.

She moved on from this to training with a staff and Miroku was honored Sesshoumaru placed him in charge of this. The demon lord was always watching, correcting her form every once in a while if the monk missed something.

On day fifty seven, Kagome had mastered her sword and staff technique's enough that Sesshoumaru, when she asked if she needed training on these any longer, gave her a shake of his head. "We will not let that which you have learned grow weak, but it will not be an every day requirement."

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Now," He commanded. "Show this Sesshoumaru what it is you have learned from Midoriko."

Kagome did and so they battled hand to hand, using everything she had learned thus far. But she had the next day, and the day after off. Because the day after would be Sango and Miroku's wedding and Sesshoumaru was kind enough to understand that she needed her beauty sleep.

* * *

Inu no Tashio walked the forest beside his son, something they had begun to do a little more often. "Do you not intend to be present for the wedding of the demon slayer and monk, Sesshoumaru?"

He gave his father a flat stare that clearly answered the once Taiyoukai's question. He gave a small chuckle and then sighed. "Well, because Kagome has decided to attend, I will take care of the kimono she will wear." Sesshoumaru turned to him, somewhat surprised. The demon smirked. "You were not thinking of doing so, were you?"

"Of course not. I have no need to do so." Sesshoumaru told him icily.

"Hn." His father commented, walking in silence beside his son for some time. The air was growing rather cold. Summer had said it's farewell during Kagome's training with Sesshoumaru and fall was three quarters of its way through. "Do you deny your love for the miko still?" He asked him.

"She is my ally." Sesshoumaru said simply, his eyes moving through the trees at his left, finding the miko in the nearby field with Shippo, Rin and Sango. She was smiling and talking as they walked, Shippo on her shoulder and Rin's hand in hers. Akin was not far behind them and Kilala, having taken a liking to the dragon demon, rested in his one armed hold. Sesshoumaru could swear he heard her purring from where he walked, but he could have been mistaken.

"She is quite a strong one." The once lord commented.

"Hn." Sesshoumaru murmured, his eyes moving away from her smiling form to his father's face. "Naraku has made no move to attack in some time, nor has his presence been felt through the realm. One wonders if this is perhaps the quiet before the storm." Sesshoumaru murmured to his father.

"I believe so." Inu no Tashio commented dryly. "It will be very soon. Do you think the miko is ready?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes moved back to the woman in question. "It is possible, but the hanyou grows in power." His words held a ring of distastefulness and ire that only someone who knew Sesshoumaru would be able to hear. "This Sesshoumaru can feel it."

"So, in essence, as our miko grows so strongly, as does our enemy." The Inu youkai's eyes were colder, less civil. "A problem, my son. I believe we have a problem."

"Hn."

"Perhaps Miren should meet the girl." His father offered.

Sesshoumaru turned the thought over in his mind, knowing his sensei had wished to see Kagome once conscious and well. Still, even after all of this time, the miko had not gotten completely well, something she shrugged off. "Perhaps." His father may have a point. It may very well have been time for Kagome to meet the demon Sesshoumaru called teacher.

* * *

"You're going to be so beautiful!" Rin exclaimed happily to Sango.

The demon slayer blushed, her brown eyes moving to the flowerless field. "Miroku has said this many times as well." Looking to Kagome, her eyes were overly lively, making the miko feel sorry for the girl. "But what if I am not? What if-"

"Sango, of course you'll be beautiful!" Kagome chastised. "You're going to be the most beautiful bride the world will ever see." Sango flushed, shaking her head. "Sango, I swear-"

"No, Kagome." The girl told her. "I know someone who will make a much more stunning bride some day."

Kagome frowned and Shippo laughed, guessing it. "You mean Kagome, huh?" He asked in a big grin.

Surprised blue eyes moved from him to Sango as Rin laughed, twirling around. "That's true! Kagome will be more beautiful than anyone else in the entire world!"

"Oh no." Kagome said, shaking her head. "You guys are nuts!"

Sango laughed. "But it is true." She promised. "You have eyes of water, Kagome, and the most beautiful skin."

"That doesn't make a beautiful bride." She grumbled. "It's the heart of a woman that makes a beautiful bride."

Sango smiled brightly. "Then you will be a Goddess." Kagome snorted, making everyone laugh.

Rin pulled at Shippo's tail and ran away suddenly, laughing. Sango had to admit that as the children ran off in a game of tag Kagome had shown them, that she was relieved to have this moment alone, aside from Akin, with Kagome. "I am afraid." Sango told her softly.

Kagome turned her eyes to Sango abruptly, the happiness dying from her face. "Of what? Marrying Miroku?"

"There is that." She admitted. "And what if Naraku appears at the wedding and catches us all off guard? I would never forgive myself if, because of being restricted by a wedding garb, some were hurt or worse yet, killed."

Kagome shook her head, eyes pained. "Sango, that won't happen. Naraku isn't going to get to anyone. Everything will be fine. I haven't had any visions lately, so everything should be perfect." Kagome laughed a little, making the girl smile. "But, why are you afraid to marry Miroku?"

"I-" Sango's faced turned several shades of red and she almost couldn't say it. It sounded silly even to her. "What if he is wrong and I do not make him happy?"

Kagome smiled encouragingly. "You'll make him happy." She promised, wrapping an arm around Sango's waist. "He loves you so much. You don't just see it in how he looks at you, but you can feel it rolling off of him in waves."

"I know, I just don't want to be a disappointment." She murmured.

Kagome's smile turned sad, her eyes wistful. "You will never disappoint him." Kagome told her, looking down at the golden grass they walked through. "Miroku will always love you and you will always know it. There won't be anything… He won't hold himself back from telling you or showing you." She swallowed. "You're both perfect for each other. A perfect fit."

Sango looked worriedly at her friend's face, seeing the sadness written deeply there and the doubt. Some days Sango could see beyond her barrier of happiness that everyone was so accustomed to, and other days she hid it so well it was only an instinct that told her something was amiss with her friend.

Stopping Kagome and turning her toward her, Sango asked with both hands on each of Kagome's arms. "Do you love him?" Kagome's eyes widened and a tremor moved through her. "And I mean, do you wish him to marry you? Do you want all the things I've spoken to you of about Miroku and I?"

Kagome's eyes watered, but she held the tears at bay. Akin remained as far away from them as he had been, simply listening to them. "I-I…" Kagome closed her eyes tightly and bit back the frustrated scream that wanted to erupt from her. "I didn't love him this much before, but… Sesshoumaru and I are together day in and day out. We train for hours, we meditate and if I train with someone else, he's usually there. The only place he doesn't follow me to is when I bathe."

Sango waited for the girl to say it, not wanting to rush her. Whatever Kagome needed to say, she would listen, no matter how long. "And before I knew it, I loved him so much that it started to hurt sometimes. It's never been this way, I've never felt this way before." Kagome promised.

Sango sighed gently, pulling her friend into a quick hug before looking into her deep, grey eyes again. "Do you want me to knock some sense into the Inu baka?" She asked.

Kagome laughed abruptly, tearfully. "You hit so hard, you might knock the sense right out of him."

Akin smirked as both girls laughed loudly and walked arm in arm toward Shippo and Rin. "Really though," Sango began. "What's there to love about the ice prince?"

Kagome smiled softly. "Everything he doesn't let anyone see and everything he does."

Sango asked. "What doesn't he let anyone see?"

Kagome smiled, her eyes warming. "How much he really does care about those close to him. And he's kind, truly. It wasn't a word I'd have ever expected to be able to give Sesshoumaru, but… he really is." She looked into Sango's eyes. "He refuses to give up on me. Every time I found a hurtle I didn't thing I'd cross, Sesshoumaru, in his own, odd ways, would encourage me, push me and help me surpass it."

Sango thought about the question for a moment, rolling over whether it was appropriate or not to ask a few times in her head. Then, deciding it was, she questioned. "Do you think he loves you Kagome?"

There was a moment of nothing, then Kagome nodded. "But I think he's afraid of me."

"Who wouldn't be?" And both girls laughed again, missing Akin's chuckle.

* * *

Sesshoumaru stood at the base of the field, his eyes meeting Kagome's as she topped a hill. She looked to Sango who nodded once and held Rin's hand. Shippo jumped to Sango's shoulder and Kagome made her way down to the Inu youkai, her eyes warring between blue and grey.

"Did you need something, Sesshoumaru-sama?" She asked softly.

His eyes were void of anything, but they weren't. There was something about his gaze, and then his voice as he spoke, that reminded her of gentleness. "You will dine with me tonight, miko."

Flushing a little, Kagome nodded. "Where?"

He turned from her, his eyes beckoning her to follow. Kagome did so, disappearing into the forest with him, saying nothing as they made their way through it. It was not long before he had her in a small area around the roots of many trees where a fire was already going. "I will return." He told her, beginning to stroll of into the night.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" She called softly, going to step after him.

He stilled, looking at her over his shoulder. "Hn?"

She smiled a little at the sound, something familiar and warm to her now. "I could get something from the hut." She explained.

He shook his head once. "I will hunt for you." Then he left, the white of him disappearing into the vast forest.

Kagome sighed, sitting down at the base of a tree, her back propped against it. She sat silently, looking up through the leaves of the trees, her eyes scanning the bloody orange and red sky. Her hands absently played with the gold chain around her neck and the kanji, her fingers caressing the words gently.

She had the purity in her blood and soul.

She was being made into a warrior.

Now she had to work on bravery.

Heaving a sigh, Kagome continued to look up into the sky, allowing herself to feel the environment around her. If any enemy came forward, she would know it. Bravery, she thought, was something she lacked. She was afraid of a lot of things, so many things. She feared loosing those she loved, not having the one she truly wanted, and even of the battle against Naraku. Fear was most certainly not brave, was it?

Inuyasha was brave. He went headlong into battles and never acted like he was scared. He fought as hard as he could, protecting everyone and didn't complain of the coldness of fear keeping him from doing what he always did.

If only she could be that way. If only she could be like all of her friends. They were all so brave, all so strong. Kagome wanted to be strong, Kagome knew she needed to be strong. If she could be, then she could fight away the fear and make her family and friends proud. She could even make herself proud.

Movement caught her attention, white flashing in the near dark. The sky had become a pretty purple, soon to be navy. There were a few twinkling stars out in the vast blanket, but they did not stun her so much as Sesshoumaru. He always looked perfect, beyond it.

He was holding three hares, eyes already on her. "What do you think of?" He questioned, having seen the concentration on her face as he moved through the shadows.

She had just been thinking of how spotless he looked, but she didn't mention it. Instead, she sighed and told him. "About bravery."

A pale brow lifted. "For what purpose?"

He approached the fire, sitting near to it, beginning to skin the dead rabbits. Kagome didn't flinch at it, used to seeing the animals skinned for food. "I'm always afraid, and that's not being brave." She sighed. "I want to be courageous though. Just trying to figure out how I guess." She smiled softly.

Sesshoumaru's eyes became brighter, not quite angry, but irritated. "Bravery has nothing to do with having no fear." He practically scoffed in his seemingly stoic voice. The depth rumbled from his chest, telling her how firmly he believed that.

Kagome was intrigued, propping her hands up on her knees that were raised. "Then what does it have to do with?"

He smirked. "With having such and yet placing yourself into a situation because you know that you must, or that it is what should be done. Such situations require the greatest courage from ourselves and are difficult to muster it for. In essence, it is fear that brings out the greatest bravery in all beings." He put one of the skinned rabbits over a flame. "Fear, terror, such feelings are what make us the strongest when we face them head on."

Kagome bit her lip, blue eyes on his face. "Am I brave, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

His amber eyes moved up, the predatory aspect of them a comfort to her now. She feared them once, yet slowly, over time, over caring for him and he teaching her, they comforted her. "It is my belief you hold more bravery than what many of demon or human kind are able to muster."

Kagome's answering smile to his statement was one he had expected. Looking away from her, giving no real response to her happiness, he continued skinning the rabbits and she watched. He was quick, precise and moved with an ease that promised he had done this more than a thousand times before. No blood managed to ruin his pristine white sleeves, which was what she figured would be for Sesshoumaru, Mr. Perfection.

"So," Kagome wondered softly. "Why are you making a meal for me?"

Sesshoumaru looked up at her, his eyes flickering, warring. "I shall provide for you." He told her. "We will dine once again tomorrow evening." He continued his work.

Kagome smiled, taking a deeper, easier breath. "Are you being brave?"

He smirked, a snort, or perhaps chuckled leaving him. "I have never been anything but."

At that, a small joke he allowed to pass between them, Kagome laughed. The sound filled the night and eased him so that as the meat roasted, he freely spoke with her in quieter, yet somehow still very deep tones. Training with her for countless days for over a month deemed this to come about sooner or later. And more than once, he made her laugh.

And, also more than once, Sesshoumaru decided it was beautiful sound.

* * *

Okay, so, important thing here. Sesshoumaru now sees Kagome as a friend, like a real friend he can actually trust with showing more of himself. Kagome is someone he wishes to be happy, and in the companion/allied sense, he cares for her. Kaogme has fallen in love with him, and being as stubborn as he is, it will take a little bit for him to catch up.

Thank you for reading and please review.


	37. Chapter 37

The day before the wedding was hectic. The village was abuzz with life and chaotic happiness. Everyone wanted to chip in and help out the shard hunting group, knowing a lot of their safety and their villages wealth actually depended on them. So if they could make the wedding day easier for Sango and Miroku, they were gladly going to do so. Some of the women spoke with Kagome and Kikyo, saying they would like to prepare the meals for the wedding night if that were alright.

"This is starting to sound festive." Kagome giggled.

The women of the village nodded. "It has been so long since we have had a wedding here." She thought back suddenly. "Before you came through the well, Lady Kagome."

"That is a long time." Kikyo agreed with a small nod of her head. At first, those who recalled Kikyo in the village were uncertain of her, but with some time and understanding, they welcomed her back with open arms. How fortunate were they to have the priestess who was chosen to cleanse the jewel and her reincarnation among them? The Gods, they realized, surely must have blessed them.

"So you will allow us?" One of the elder women asked, clear hope in her voice.

Kagome and Kikyo looked at one another, their eyes silently agreeing. Then they both turned their attention to the five women before them and nodded.

"And," Kagome said with a slightly devilish smirk for such a pure miko. "I think we could even…"

Akin and Inuyasha had agreed to stand outside the hut, just to make sure Sango and Miroku didn't over hear. The two were walking about the outskirts of the village and thankfully, as Kagome came up with more and more ideas, still were.

"Damn girl can talk." Inuyasha grumbled from where he stood against the hut.

Akin chuckled briefly, eyes flashing with mirth as he listened to her chatter inside. "She is happy for her friends." He murmured to the hanyou. "Of course she has ideas of grandeur."

Inuyasha snorted. "Mostly because of her era."

"One would not doubt it." Akin agreed, recalling the future in all of its strangeness.

Inuyasha's ears twitched, hearing Sango's laughter some distance away still, but growing closer. "So, she says her future self sealed off the well." He muttered to Akin, making sure she could not hear him. "Do you know why?"

The apricot eyes slanted in his direction, not as friendly as a moment before. "If I have any knowledge as to why the miko decided to seal the well, it is not mine to give." His tone was more frigid than Sesshoumaru's, something Inuyasha gave him credit for.

"Well, tell me this much, do you think the well being sealed off has made Kagome any stronger?" That was one reason Kagome told them all, that her future self said it would make her stronger.

Akin thought carefully about his answer. "It has given her drive to do well in her training, but I do not think it has necessarily made her stronger for what her future self spoke." His eyes grew darker, troubled by the looks of them. "I believe what was briefly spoken will be much more demanding of her. It will require not so much the physical strength, nor that of her spiritual powers, but of her emotions."

Inuyasha felt himself tense at that. "So you're saying that something darker's on the horizon?"

"I am saying that one should be prepared." And with that, Akin turned and moved into the hut. "My Lady?" Inuyasha listened as Kagome stopped speaking to the women, turning her attention to Akin. "The monk and demon slayer approach. If the women wish not to be seen nor heard, perhaps they should take leave."

"Oh, alright." Kagome sounded happy, Inuyasha realized. "Thanks Akin-kun!" The hanyou bit back the growl, but the dragon youkai did not miss the scowl on Inuyasha's face. He smirked in triumph, though he had no idea what it was he had to be triumphant about.

* * *

Inu no Tashio looked over the village from his rise atop a decent cliff, some distance away. All of this wedding buzz, it made him think of his Izayoi, how she often spoke of them. He had intended to marry her, for it was what her human heart desired, and anything she wished, he would provide. Yet she grew with child and insisted on waiting until her figure was once again less round.

He should have marked her during their first initial coming together, for it was all they had, the one night, but he had not wished to frighten her with his fangs or her blood. But there again, his injuries with Ryuukotsusei would have killed her as well. Looking down, his eyes catching the speck of red some distance off, he knew it was meant to be as it had been, but how he longed for her company. She'd been such an ease to be with, even when their ire got the better of them both. Inu no Tashio loved her so much that she'd became the piece of himself he'd never had and now that she was gone, he knew he'd never had it. The loss of it was more profound and painful.

If there were anyway he could reverse it, he would. But Tenseiga had already revived her once before and it would be wrong to pull her soul from the afterlife. Closing his eyes so that his lashes rested against his cheeks, the Inu youkai tried forcing away the regret and the pain of not having his Izayoi any longer.

"My Lord," a very familiar voice murmured, a mocking tone to her usually all knowing one. Inu no Tashio had hoped she would not come find him, and in a sigh, realized hope was foolish. "How interesting that you walk amongst the living once more."

"Hn." He murmured, turning his eyes to the woman behind him. "And I had hoped you would have perished long ago." She offered him a laugh of cynicism.

"And you should have stayed so." She told him, her amber eyes harsh. A single stripe cross each cheek and a blue crescent rest upon her forehead. "I only came to find why you remain so near our son."

The dog demon regarded her coldly. "Ask him for yourself."

"Perhaps I shall. It has been long enough since he last came to me." Inu no Tashio shot her a look that asked who could blame the boy? "Come now, I am not so horrible, am I?"

"As you claimed before, I sought human company after a turn with you." He commented offhandedly.

There was a spark of fire at that. "Yes, I did."

"You were never a proper mother, even for a youkai." He promised, and to any who listened, you could hear the argument of old brewing beneath each other's voices.

"The boy had to learn to defend himself from even those closest to him." She growled, all joking and laughing aside.

Inu no Tashio scoffed. "You have never been capable of loving anything in all of your life. It is a shame for one so beautiful to be so wretched."

Her eyes flashed and he dared her. "Love is weakness. Such a weakness took your life, did it not?"

His answering reply was just as dangerous as her question. "It is one worth having."

Sesshoumaru's mother practically rolled her eyes. "Spare me the gruesome details of what brought you to such low levels."

"I had no intention of speaking to you of something so precious." He watched her twitch in response and with satisfaction knew she felt the slap of those words. There was no point in saying more, she had always known she was untouchable by any means, beyond physical. It was one of the things that ended them, because for some strange reason, Inu no Tashio had always wanted more than mating. He wanted companionship, love… He, blaming it on the warm Inu youkai blood flowing through his veins, wished to cherish and protect.

Syoa on the other hand was of a different nature, of ice blood.

"Has our son grown attached to his half brother?" She asked in a huff.

The dog demon smirked. "No."

He watched in pleasure as her eyes flickered, something dangerous just beneath the liquid frozen pools of yellow. "Then what is it that keeps him here?" She questioned slowly.

"I have told you before, speak to him yourself." With a smirk that revealed a bit of fang, he added triumphantly. "If you do not already assume, that is."

"If I assume correctly," her eyes were like daggers. "I will destroy it."

No longer did Inu no Tashio stand before her, but the dog general her father had pressured her to mate. The demon that fell hundreds of thousands of demons, that was sired from the greatest bloodlines, and in her opinion, one of the weakest, ruining any of his chances at true power.

"We will see." He told her, a warning deep in his throat. "Know that you, who can hide your presence so well as you do now, learned so from my sensei, Miren." His existence seemingly flared into nothingness. "And so I have learned."

She held a snide. "So you will stalk me?"

"Whilst you stalk your prey." He confirmed.

"Huh." The noise was so quiet, it was just a billow of breath. She bled into the environment with her many layers of white and blue and her previous mate watched her disappear.

"Let the hunt begin." He murmured.

* * *

Kagome stepped out of the hut to greet Sango with Kikyo, the women having left. "So, you two behave yourselves?" She asked with a wink.

Sango turned several shades of red while Miroku smiled upon her with a brotherly affection. "I am behaving, but barely." He smirked. "This cursed hand of mine itches with ill intentions."

He kissed Sango on the cheek gently and she trembled, her brown eyes flying up, moving form Kikyo's warm brown to Kagome's playful blue. "Miroku!" She smacked his shoulder and he laughed through the pain her ire could bring. "Stop doing silly things!"

Miroku laughed a little, his eyes so bright they could have been a sky. "Showing my affection for you is silly?" He asked.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, moving away from the hut with a grunt of disgust. Both Kikyo and Kagome watched after him, Kikyo's eyes remaining on the hanyou longer than Kagome's. "You two hungry?" Kagome asked.

"No," Sango smiled. "But we should probably start dinner anyway. It's getting late in the day."

Kikyo, as planned, excused herself and went to find the women of the village so they could prepare the surprise preparations early. Kagome helped Sango prepare the fire wood and pot, speaking lightly with Keade once she returned from talking to the new father in the village. "Ye are nervous." Keade commented to Sango after Miroku left to do some guy bonding with Inuyasha, Shippo tagging along when he and Rin returned from playing with the village children.

Rin was helping out with the herbs for the fish soup. "It's getting so close." Sango admitted. "Tomorrow I will be a married woman, with a wife's responsibilities to her husband." The blush grew much darker.

Kagome, being from the future, didn't like how it sounded like she had no choice, but deep down, Kagome knew this is what Sango wanted to have. She just wished that every woman wished to do for their husbands what was usually demanded of them. But, even in her era if she were honest, it wasn't always so. Such a cruel life was less frequent, yes, but it was still there.

"Do not over think it child. Ye are ready for this." Keade promised with a gentle smile as she sat still in her usual seat, watching the women, and child, in the hut with a warm eye.

"I know I am." Sango said, taking a deep breath. "I just, I worry…" She sighed, her eyes darker.

Kagome tensed. "Is this about Naraku again?"

Everyone else tensed too, even Rin, as though saying his name would draw him. Sango swallowed. "Yes." She admitted.

"The wedding will be fine, I can feel it." Kagome promised. "Nothing's going to ruin your day with Miroku." She coughed a little, the sound still not quite well, and everyone watched her in silence as she rubbed her throat. "Too bad we can't put some tea on right now." Kagome sighed.

Rin watched Kagome with worried brown eyes, placing a hand on her thigh as she scooted closer. "Kagome-sa…" She trailed off at Kagome's stern glance. "Kagome-chan," the woman's eyes grew softer. "Are you sure you're well?"

Kagome's answering smile to the question was gentle and warm, what a child could expect of her. "I'm fine. Just a little raspy is all. Nothing to worry about. Now, do you want to help with the potatoes?" She asked, trying to get Rin's mind off of her illness.

"Yes, please!" Rin agreed, nodding.

"Alright, be careful though." She didn't want the girl to cut herself.

Sango watched Kagome, sharing a brief, agreeing look with Keade. Some things just couldn't be undone, could they? Whatever Naraku had done to Kagome still lingered, and more than once during training, Inu no Tashio mentioned Kagome's breathlessness, yet stubbornness to Akin and Inuyasha. She was sure Sesshoumaru noticed, but he never mentioned it to Kagome, so when her friends did, she didn't heed it. Closing her eyes for a moment, Sango worried that if there were a true battle, Kagome may be overcome.

No matter how brutal Sesshoumaru's training appeared to be, he wouldn't kill the girl. Naraku on the other hand wouldn't even pause to consider it. He'd just do it and there would be no saving her if she wasn't strong enough and if they weren't either.

"You want to pass us those carrots, Sango?" Kagome asked with a gentle smile.

"Of course." The demon slayer stood, grabbing the wrap of them and moved to Kagome. "Mind if I help?"

"Of course I don't." Kagome told her. "We're going to put some turnips in it too. Want to chop them up while I show Rin how to slice the leeks?"

"Mm-hm." Sango began working with both the turnips and the carrots.

It wasn't long until the hut smelt of food and just before Kagome considered having a bite here with Sango, Sesshoumaru's aura beckoned her. Laughing almost silently to herself for a brief moment, Kagome stood, dusting off her knees and shins. Everyone looked up at her curiously, but Keade said it first. "Ye have been summoned by the demon lord." She didn't even question it.

"Yup. I'll be back later." Bowing to Keade a little, she patted Rin's head and moved from the hut.

The little girl smiled after her, the same gentle expression having passed from Kagome at some point during the month and a half, and onto the child's face. "Kagome-sama is very special." She said.

Sango and Keade smiled. "Yes she is." Sango agreed, and silently prayed. _"I just hope he figures it out too." _And as an afterthought, she vehemently added. _"Inu baka." _

* * *

Kagome walked silently through the forest, for the most part, thanks to Akin's training and Sesshoumaru's reiteration of it. He blue eyes would watch her feet every once in a while, but for the most part, she was looking ahead of her, ears and aura trained to everything around her. He'd probably let her follow his aura for so long and then mask it. Knowing Sesshoumaru well enough, she wasn't surprised when it immediately dispersed, as though thinking it made it vanish. She would have laughed, but she was listening, and noise from herself could distract her from a small, significant noise.

By this time, the moon was high in the sky and Kagome found herself looking upon the crescent of it in exact replica of Sesshoumaru's. Of course it wasn't blue, but it was the same shape, the same angle and it's points focused in the same direction.

"You should take care, miko." Sesshoumaru called from her left, allowing his aura to flare as he spoke, making her jump. A playfulness rest in his eyes. "There walk demons in the woods."

Kagome flushed a little, her heart rate heightening at his jesting. She was sure if they weren't alone, he'd never, not in a million years, let someone see him this way. "I was hoping on finding one particular demon." She told him as she moved toward him and he toward her.

"Oh?" He raised a brow, feigning innocence.

"He's rather distinguished. Handsome, tall, regal with flowing hair spun from the moon and eyes of the sun." She explained.

"Hn. I have seen no such male." Kagome laughed like a chime and his eyes softened without her notice. "Until I do, I thought to traipse the forest with you."

"Are you flirting with me, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kagome asked, still grinning.

He became more serious. "Not in the least." He was used to her terminology by now.

"Oh, okay. So you're just trying to make me laugh?" She asked.

"Hn." He didn't deny it, nor did he admit to it.

She took his arm and wrapped hers around it, something he paused at, but did not remove her for. "What will we have tonight?" She asked, truly curious. Wild rabbit the night before, but she had an instinct he wouldn't play the same again.

"Whatever I deem appropriate." He murmured.

Kagome laughed a little. "So, is that saying you don't know?"

He snorted a little. "Do not assume so much from my answer."

"I'll assume a lot from that one." She told him, and giggled when he cast her a sidelong glance of annoyance. "What's your favorite meal?" She asked.

"I was unaware I was to participate in an interrogation." He said, watching ahead of him. Kagome simply smiled, continuing to walk an easy gate with the demon lord. "A question and an answer on my behalf, and a question and answer on your own?"

Kagome nodded. "Alright. I'm game."

He smirked a little, more with his eyes than anything. "All that is raw." Kagome made a face at that. "Why do you cling to me so?"

She flushed. "Honestly?" Kagome gulped, afraid of sounding silly. "I'm kind of cold…"

Had he not the self control Sesshoumaru had been taught, he would have laughed. "I see." He said instead, his tail slowly snaking around her. Kagome gasped and her heart rate seemed to explode for a moment. "It has its uses." He commented.

"I guess so." She murmured, still holding to his arm. "Does it bother you to do this?" She gestured toward his tail being about her.

"Not entirely." He admitted. "If it is of use, then so be it." They were walking some distance away from the village, surprising Kagome. "Midoriko did not train you last night?" He wondered.

Kagome shook her head. "No. I think because you let me off the hook for Sango's wedding, she did as well." Kagome smiled happily. "I have to admit, being able to rest fully for a night was amazing."

"Hn."

Kagome walked quietly beside him, thinking to herself. He didn't mind it, no, the demon lord simply listened to her silence and what he heard in it. Comfort at being near him, an easiness and even a trust.

He was not so conflicted with Kagome when he didn't think about it, but if he did, Sesshoumaru didn't know how to feel toward the girl. So unlike before, he ignored the thoughts before they could turn things sour. Instead, he simply let the moment wash over him, something he didn't often do. Kagome closed her eyes as a seemingly warm feeling of ease spread over her, from Sesshoumaru no less. How strange, but welcome.

"So you really don't know what you're hunting for?" She asked after a moment.

"It has been done." He told her softly. "I have already fed."

"Oh." She huffed. "You could have told me, then I'd have just gotten some soup from Keade."

He quirked a brow. "You shall still feed." He told her. "I am not inconsiderate to your needs."

Kagome sighed. "And what if one day I need-" She stopped, biting her lip. A bitter pain stung her heart surprising her. Kagome didn't ever mean to be that way, but with the wedding and Inuyasha having Kikyo, Kagome was starting to feel lonely. It was stupid and selfish, so she squashed it away, taking her arm from Sesshoumaru and politely shrugging out of his fur. "I'm sorry." She told him, wrapping her arms around herself as she increased the distance between them.

The dog demon regarded her with a calculating eye, allowing his eyes to roam over her entire frame. The miko garb certainly did complement her and he wondered whether all the layers of a kimono would as well. There again, the elder, future self didn't look terrible in royal garb…

And that was something he had not meant to study her for. He had meant to assess her emotions so he could find what was wrong with the girl. Of course he was certain he knew, but that wasn't the point. Sesshoumaru enjoyed the act of study, so if he had the opportunity, he would do so.

"Sometimes," Kagome began softly, admitting to her inner most thoughts. "I'm afraid I'll never have someone to be with for all of my life, that I'll just be the one to sit out on everything. There are days where I think I'll never be a mother and I get so…" She stopped, thinking. "It like I'm angry and hateful at once, and that's not how a miko should be."

"Miko's are human, are they not?" Sesshoumaru asked. Kagome looked at him, confused, but nodded in agreement. "Humans are often afflicted with abundant emotions, so one would assume those of the holy blood would be as well."

She sighed. "But I'm usually not one to be that way. I don't like it when my thoughts sound like they're from a different person." She sighed. "I don't want to say something that will make you hate me either."

He huffed. "You are a frustration, Kagome." Her name shocked her, and at the pounding of her heart, he realized he'd said it. "Unending and unyielding in your annoyance, but to hate would be a strong emotion." His words had brought some of her agitation up, but his next words extinguished it. "I may have been angry with you before, and may still become so again, but to hate you is an unfortunate impossibility."

Realizing just how exhausted this thought made him, Kagome laughed. "Unfortunate?" She giggled more quietly. "You make not being able to hate me sound like a bad thing."

He said nothing, because in truth for Sesshoumaru, not being able to hate her was a bad thing indeed. She loved him, he knew this, and she wanted him. Her human body was alluring and her drive to learn and improve was drawing him to her. But there was something beyond that power of hers that drew him close enough for her to see him softening just enough to jest with her and consider her a being of importance, one he would surely mourn the loss of if something should befall her. This, if nothing else was worrisome for the demon lord had never truly cared for anything to this degree in his life, not even his mother.

After a few moments of silent walking, Kagome began to smell something interesting. "So you already cooked?" She asked, surprised.

"Hn."

"Wait a minute…" She could smell something very distinct about this food. "You can make a stew?" She asked, flabbergasted.

"Rin mentioned earlier this day that vegetables are of importance for human sustenance." Kagome found herself a tad speechless.

It took her a few moments to even be able to think of what to say. "So… You're doing this just for me?" She asked softly.

"Hn." He didn't deny it.

Kagome vaguely wondered if this may be the beginnings of courtship. "How do demon kind express interest in someone?" She wondered.

She saw his jaw clench and held the smile in check, but barely. "Provision."

Her smile slipped. "So that's step one?"

"Do not bother me if you wish it to move onto the next." He almost grumbled and Kagome's grin widened as she wrapped her arm around his again. Sesshoumaru came very close to pulling his own away.

"Have you ever been in love before, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kagome asked him, truly curious. If he had been, she wouldn't be upset. She had been before too and it was certainly over now.

"No, with no living being." He said.

Kagome was perplexed by that. "Then with what?" She asked.

He smirked. "An idea."

Both raven brows rose. "Oh?"

"Hn."

She rolled her eyes. "Can I know about it?"

He snorted deftly. "Conquest."

"Oh." She remembered it then. "Aren't you still?"

"I have grown surprisingly sedate in my age." He admitted. "Fairly recently."

When he glanced down at her, she squeaked. "My fault?"

"Hn."

She huffed. "Well, 'hn' to you too."

The demon lord smirked, his eyes dancing with light. "You are a difficult personality." He commented offhandedly.

She laughed. "Ha! You think I'm difficult? Mr. Perfection, I think you take the cake on that by a mile." She shot out one arm, showing a great expanse with her movements. He watched it, not turning his head, but flicking his eyes to her gesture before looking ahead once more.

"Humans are incapable of such, in where I see how you came up with such a title."

Kagome blinked. "Huh?"

He chuckled. "Perfect."

She blinked again, thinking about that. "Oh wait, you think you really are perfect?" He glanced down at her and she could figure out if it were a joke or not. "Um… You're being funny?"

"Hn." Kagome huffed.

* * *

Naraku paced his chambers, thinking to himself. Kagome had foiled every plan to end her life thus far. Not only did she survive, but Sesshoumaru had the sword of Ocraseous and he gave his father the scroll of Ugai. Beyond what he had inherited from Hiso's destruction, Naraku didn't have much on his side and that posed a problem.

His only solution was to kill Kagome, and that would come swiftly. Tomorrow was the wedding, perhaps-

"No," Kana called softly. "Look."

He turned to the mirror, seeing Salvera's mate, Arconen, reflected, speaking with Sesshoumaru just outside of the village. Sending her then would prove most foolish, because the love for her mate and seeing him would break the tainted jewel's hold on her and she would no longer serve him.

"Then the day after." He said. The mirror remained black, much to his agitation. "Can you not see what will happen?"

"No, she is stopping it." Kana said.

The half breed frowned. "Who is keeping you from seeing?"

An image of Midoriko sifted into the mirror, a barrier around her as the demon, fueled by Naraku's dark heart, tried getting through it to defeat her. Sweat beaded her brow as she defended Kagome's future and her breaths were labored.

"Damn her." He growled out, slicing his skin and allowing the blood to soak the jewel. He smirked when Midoriko cried out, but then, out of no where, a pulse shot through the barrier and made it grow stronger.

Midoriko opened her eyes and she laughed at him, looking out of the mirror. "Naraku," she called in a voice he'd only heard her use against her enemies. It chilled him to the bone. "I take this viewing from you as a reminder that I am still strong. You will never call me weak." Her eyes flashed dangerously. "Not ever."

Kana blinked a little slowly, her eyes widening as her heart stopped and her body was wrapped around by miko light. This presence was warm and kind to the child and Kana realized this was how she was to end all along. It was gentle and soothing, and it taught her many things, or truly many emotions. And she decided that they weren't so bad.

Naraku's fury rose into the endless sky, destroying the mansion he found himself in. All the while, he could feel Midoriko's pride through the jewel and just before everything crashed around him, he thought he heard her laugh from within the mirror, its broken pieces echoing across the once spotless floor.

She took Kana form him, but Naraku would not let her take his final, most important pawn. Kagura, ha, she was nothing. But this other, she had to remain.

"Salvera." He called roughly. "In two days time, kill the girl."

She shuddered against his power and fought, but with all of his anger and all of his rage, Salvera could not defeat his will. "Say you will!" He raged.

"I," she panted, her eyes in and out of focus. "I-I will."

"And Salvera," he pulled her close, his face centimeters apart from her own. "Do. No. Miss." He ground slowly from clenched teeth as he shoved her bow and arrows against her chest.

* * *

"It smells delicious. What's in it?" Kagome asked softly as she inspected the stew.

"Food." Sesshoumaru commented, not one for compliments. He usually kicked Jaken in the head, but he was pretty sure Kagome wouldn't deal with such treatment so well.

"I'm going to go get some water." Kagome said as she pulled out a water skin she just so happened to bring with her. "There's a stream not far off, so I'll be back."

"Hn." Kagome smiled as she moved through the forest.

It wasn't long until she found herself at a nearby waterway, just a small, gentle moving brook that was clear and fresh. It would be cool for a while in the skin since the winter was coming. "That should do it." She said triumphantly.

"Should it?"

Kagome jumped, her eyes wild and a barrier automatically shielded her. "Who are you?" She asked after she whirled, finding a beautiful demon woman staring at her. The crescent moon was unmistakable, and foolishly, she allowed her barrier to fall. "Are you Sesshoumaru-sama's mother?"

She smirked something more malevolent than Sesshoumaru's. "Yes, I am." With a twitch of her head, like she almost cocked it to one side. "And you are Kagome, the current protector, of sorts, for the Shikon no Tama."

"Uh, yeah, but it's not that big of a deal." Kagome commented, blushing a little.

"Oh yes, I know." She said in a scoff.

Feeling the malice coming off of her in subtle waves, Kagome felt her aura rising again. "Do you have a problem?" She asked her.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Her venomous whip answered Kagome's next question.

She was the problem.

"Ah!" Kagome barely dodged, bringing up a barrier.

"Hiding behind your power?" She laughed, five more strikes in less than two seconds.

This woman was stronger than Sesshoumaru, she thought. "Why are fighting me?" Kagome asked, confused and surprisingly hurt.

"My son," her eyes narrowed dangerously and she used her energy to separate Kagome's barrier. "Will love no human!" She was before Kagome in an instant, hissing. "Especially a miko."

Kagome barely blocked her poisonous fingers and shoved her away with her power. It flared like a neon light in the night, and so they began battling. She was moving as fast as she could, hands colliding with hands and knees in quick succession, every blow rocketing through her bone. Kagome didn't know how much longer she could take this.

"So weak?" She asked in a mocking manner.

"Shut up!" Kagome's power slammed out of her like a battering ram and slammed Sesshoumaru's mother back who brought out her whip again. Kagome ducked and rolled as it swooped for her head, the down to slice in her through her middle. Envisioning a bow and arrow, she shot it at Sesshoumaru's mother and was about to cry out in victory when she avoided it.

"Surprised?" Kagome heard the demon behind her and went to turn when Sesshoumaru's father came before her.

"Are you?" He growled, venom spraying toward his once mate.

She was away from Kagome, who shuddered in relief. "You will not interfere with this, Inu no Tahsio."

A whip came from no where and sliced her cheek, shredding some of her hair away. She snarled, looking toward the tree line from where Sesshoumaru powered toward her, his eyes deadly and void of any emotion. "Mother." He regarded as he struck his whip once more and pulled Tokijen from his side, attacking his mother viciously.

"You defend her like some pining dog!" She snapped.

He huffed. "And you attack as a wild, frightened animal."

She hissed and their fighting grew so rapid that Kagome could not watch it. She trembled and Inu no Tashio placed a hand at her back. "Do not fear for him child. He _is_ stronger than his mother."

"But she was so difficult to fight." Kagome said, shaken.

The demon's father laughed a little. "My girl, didn't you know? The boy was afraid of braking you."

Kagome looked into his eyes, shocked. Sesshoumaru had been holding back during their training? That meant he was afraid of hurting her, which meant all along he just didn't see what he was feeling… Or maybe he didn't want to admit to it.

* * *

Sesshoumaru could feel Inuyasha's approach, even Akin's who he was sure recognized the aura around him now. With the two approaching, and the feel of the undead priestess not far behind, he was sure Sango and Miroku also rushed to the scene.

Syoa caught his sword between her fingers, smirking and snapping the sword in two. "What a pathetic trinket." She brought her claws up and barely nicked his chin. "Almost as pathetic as your infatuation."

The demon lord's eyes grew much more fierce and he drew the sword of Ocraseous. The power thrummed through him, sending a vibration into his very demonic nature. His mother's eyes widened as he pulled the sword back, smirking as he struck.

* * *

Ok, for the record, Sesshoumaru's mother has no official name and I had given her one in a fanfiction a while ago... So... I did so again. Just for reference purposes. I hope you enjoyed, thank you for all of your reviews, especially my special qouters! :D I absolutely love those! Please review and thank you always for your words.


	38. Chapter 38

Syoa leapt back, but the black blade still stung her skin as it bit through, lightly scraping the bone. "That sword…" She murmured, eyes a pink hue as the danger of the blade and the darkness threatened to overtake her filled her blood. "It is pure evil, Sesshoumaru."

"Hn, something you have in common with the object." He mused.

"If I were so hateful," Sesshoumaru's mother hissed. "I would never have revived that human child!" There was almost a painful sound in her voice. "I should have known you would come to your father's weakness eventually. It's good for you that I am here to keep you from such a miserable fate."

Kagome's blue eyes and breathtaking smile came to his mind, how she laughed like a bell, her feisty anger and determination, and strangely, the way the moon shone across her skin. Then immediately there an image of her demise and his mind fought again it.

Sesshoumaru came at her with the sword again and she continued to dodge away from him. "Remain out of my decisions, mother."

"Your decisions!" She nearly roared. "So you have already made some in regards to your relationship already?"

"What the girl is to me is none of your concern." He stopped attacking her, the sword still pulsing in his palm, the power rushing along his veins. It was a strange feeling accompanying this power that made him consider releasing the sword for a moment. Yet his mother's voice drew him away from thinking of the sword and instead he concentrated on the predicament once more.

"I am your mother!" She told him.

He narrowed his eyes just as Inuyasha came barreling through the trees. Akin had gone to his father, but Sesshoumaru was certain it was more for Kagome than to speak to the demon.

"This is your mom?" Inuyasha asked, shocked as Sango and Miroku filed in behind him, Kilala hissing at their side.

"As usual, hanyou, you are ever repetitive." Sesshoumaru remarked blandly.

"What the hell you say?" Inuyasha growled.

"And deaf. How humorous for a dog." The demon lord continued.

"Deaf?" Inuyasha snapped. "Well you're blind ya stupid bastard!"

"Oh?" Sesshoumaru asked with a raised brow.

"Yeah, not to realize how fortunate you are to have Kagome! Shit, you need to get a new brain, probably." Inuyasha had a fairly triumphant smirk on his face, one that Moriko and Sango felt like smacking him for.

Sesshoumaru barely moved from the strike his mother's whip intended for him. "Are you always so foolish as to argue with your half brother in the midst of battling someone?"

Sesshoumaru said nothing, instead a harsh rage built up inside of him. He was absolutely going to kill her. No question about, he was going to tear her into shreds with the sword.

"_Blood…" _Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as a voice he had never heard before spoke to him. It was a male, a very… Hungry male. _"Spill her blood onto my blade." _

He could feel his father finally approaching, even Akin, but the demon lord could not move. If he did… If Sesshoumaru even made a small, unimportant motion, beyond breathing, he would surely kill her. And he would not do so at the will of another. No, he refused even as his eyes bled crimson and his vision swam with dark intent.

"Has that sword," Sesshoumaru's mother asked, her eyes watching the demon lord closely. "Overtaken you?"

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome called in alarm, forgetting the honorific for the time being.

His eyes slanted toward her, the beautiful honey gold surrounded by a crimson sea. Her blue eyes glowed with worry and fear as she surged forward, Akin stopping her. "Remain as you are." Inu no Tashio demanded.

"_It does not matter which demon blood you take, even if it is the dragon's."_ Sesshoumaru had to admit the voice hit his hot spot. He almost moved, but remained rigid, so much so that even he, a great Taiyoukai, felt his muscles ache with pain. _"Come now demon lord, I exert so much energy just to speak-"_

The voice was silent then and Sesshoumaru felt his alarm build as the swords energy began to swirl. And it's focus was… "Ka-" Sesshoumaru hoarsed. "Gome…" Her blue eyes swirled with shock and Inu no Tashio leapt away from her side, clutching his robes.

"_I will have her…!"_ The voice demanded. _"I will have that miko!"_

Sesshoumaru's grip tightened around the sword until his fingers and palm bled. His father let out a vicious snarl, but he did not pull the scroll of Ugai. "My Lord?" Akin called in alarm, beginning to go to him.

"Remain!" He snarled.

"What the hell…?" Inuyasha began, too shocked for words.

"It seems the will of Ocraseous has been awakened." Miroku murmured.

"No," Sesshoumaru's mother said. "But he is certainly trying."

"Just let go of the sword." Kagome murmured, drawing Syoa's sharp eyes. "Please, Sesshoumaru-sama, just let it go."

He grit his teeth, not admitting that he was without the ability to do so. _"Release me!" _Ocraseous demanded, the scroll shocking Inu no Tashio and the sword hammered against Sesshoumaru.

He closed his eyes tightly, a feeling of dizziness overtaking him. Kagome's eyes found Inu no Tashio for a moment as he concentrated harshly on the scroll of Ugai, then she looked at Sesshoumaru once more. She had to stop this soon, somehow, before it was too late. But how? If Sesshoumaru couldn't overpower the blade, and he had been holding back on her, how would she calm it down?

"Miroku, is there anyway to help him?" Sango asked, clearly seeing the demon lord struggling.

"I do not know, Sango." He murmured. "This is something I have never dealt with."

"Keh." Inuyasha scoffed. "Bastard'll be fine. Never could get rid of him before." His wave of calm and uncaring on the outside was a rather different picture within. Inuyasha was rather concerned about Sesshoumaru, never having seen his brother at this much of a disadvantage before. Somehow it was like Sesshoumaru was afraid to even breathe, as though the sword was that close to breaking him. That was something that honestly frightened the hanyou. If Sesshoumaru were overtaken, with Inu no Tashio weakened, Inuyasha was pretty sure that he wouldn't be able to stop Sesshoumaru from a war path, one that would stain the world in blood and misery.

"Lady," Akin said in alarm as he took hold of elbow.

She was trying to go to Sesshoumaru, but he couldn't just let her, could he? "Trust me." She mouthed silently, her eyes pleading with him.

"Oh yes, remove yourself from your protector girl, and if Sesshoumaru does not loose himself and kill you, perhaps I will." Syoa said nonchalantly.

Sesshoumaru's rage burst through him and the sword sent out a wordless command. Syoa had to be taken care of, whether it was running her through or beheading her. His eyes snapped open and she, his own powerful mother, took a step back from him. "Wh-"

He surged forward, the blade slicing this way and that, thrusting, coming down, moving up, crossing left and right. She avoided it all, and then, out of no where, a lightning strike struck behind her and she could not move. That was when the sword of Ocraseous bit through her shoulder, down against the bone. "Augh!" She wrenched herself out of it's hold, the blood staining her kimono.

"Now look what you've done, Sesshoumaru." She hissed. "You've ruined my best kimono." She remarked.

He moved toward her again, lightning striking this way and that. "Sesshoumaru, stop!" Kagome rushed forward, but Akin yanked her back. She felt horrible, but she couldn't stop her spiritual powers from burning him. "No!" She screamed as she came closer, her hand over his own, on the blade.

Immediately the sword stopped trying to overtake him and his father could relax as the scroll had no hold against him anymore. "No more." She whispered hoarsely, her eyes troubled as she stared into Sesshoumaru's. "You can let it go now."

Sesshoumaru hesitantly released the sword and it fell into Kagome's grasp, his hands healing immediately. Forgetting that, Sesshoumaru noticed he had done something the actual sword wanted, and he realized it a moment too late. "Rele-" His mother surged forward, thinking the sword would not react for Kagome.

But the blade raised of its own accord, a billow of violent, dark wind slamming into Syoa head on. She was pushed through the foliage, the trees and out of sight within an instant. "Akin, go to her." Inu no Tashio demanded as he moved toward Kagome. "I will take the blade, simply release it to me."

Her eyes turned to his, utter fear in them as she could not move. "What the hell's happening to her?"

Sesshoumaru stared down into her face, ignoring Inuyasha as he reached out for the blade carefully. He could feel the power swirl and leapt back before it could do to his whatever it had done to his mother.

"_Miko," _a voice whispered in her mind. _"Tell me your name. Is it Kagome?"_

Kagome whimpered, her hands tightening around the surprisingly light blade for its length and width. _"He's going to try taking you." _Midoriko told her tiredly. _"He won't be able to, but he certainly will try. He may end up taking your life just to steal your soul into the scroll somehow."_ Kagome shivered.

"_Why does he want me?" _She asked Midoriko desperately. _"I'm not Souren!"_

"_That is true. You are not, but you feel like her." _Kagome was officially confused. _"There is a raw, even more powerful energy residing in you that reminds him of the long dead priestess."_

Midoriko was gone and the darkness had returned once more. _"No matter, lovely one, I will have it somehow." _

Power erupted around her and Kagome screamed, lightning striking everywhere at once. She couldn't let go of the sword! What was she going to do? None of her training had prepared her for this. How was she, a human, supposed to fight a demi-God? He wasn't even in person, but Kagome knew in her heart that this was a battle of wills she could not win. Ocraseous was too strong, he'd been sitting in that place for over a few thousand years, just waiting and getting stronger and stronger, while she was just realizing her power.

"What do we do?" Sango asked Miroku as Kikyo brought herself slowly into the forest, clutching at her chest. Her powers were fluctuating as she watching Kagome struggled. "Kikyo!" Inuyasha rushed to her, his eyes wide with fear. "What's going on?"

Miroku helped Kikyo rise, while she shuddered out a breath containing the words. "It wants my power."

"What wants your power?" Sango asked, looking back at the sword.

"No," she shook her head. "Ugai."

"Then leave this place." Sesshoumaru said, his back to her as he watched Kagome. "Or you will be lost."

He pulled Tenseiga from its sheath, surprising everyone. "You can't fight her!" Inuyasha yelled.

"The sword is forcing her into a stance." He said. "And I will defend myself."

"You can not battle the black blade with Tenseiga, Sesshoumaru." Inu no Tashio called out, his back supported by a massive tree. "His sword shall destroy you."

"Hn." He surged forward and Kagome's tears fell, for himself he knew.

The blades clashed and she twirled, the blade spinning against his and nearly running the demon lord through. She made a small squeak as he leapt back, on the defensive, and the sword pulled her forward. Tenseiga rattled and he realized with alarm that the sword was nearly at its limit. Resisting the urge to growl in frustration, he pushed his power forward, battering the blade that returned his assault and then some.

He stood again, eyes alight with fire for the blade. _"Once more and the blade will break." _She heard the voice say.

"_No!" _Kagome told him angrily. _"You can't!"_

"_So long as you hold my blade-" _He told her irritably.

"Cut off my hands!" Kagome screamed at Sesshoumaru, finding her voice once again.

The voice fell silent, but she could feel the confusion that was there. "Kagome, what the hell?" Inuyasha bit, looking to Sesshoumaru in uncertainty.

"As long as she holds the blade, the previous owner will not allow her to stop." Sesshoumaru explained in understanding. "So her hands must be removed." He placed Tenseiga back in its sheathe, his clawed hands glowing green with poison.

And just like that, the sword fell out of her hands. "Oh!" Kagome's knees grew weak and she slid to the ground.

It was a bluff, in which Ocraseous did not know. The demon lord would not do such a thing to Kagome, and she knew it too. Sesshoumaru approached her, lifting the sword and sliding it back in its black sheathe. "Your hands." He murmured with disdain.

"I know." Kagome told him softly. They had bled pretty badly from how tight she'd been forced to hold the sword. Her human flesh couldn't take to holding such a powerful sword very well.

"Come." He told her quietly. "You need to eat."

Kagome looked up at him, surprised. "What about your mother?"

He scoffed. "I have sent Akin to her." Inu no Tashio said, which Kagome knew. "Do not worry for her, child. She lives and she's in one hell of a mood." He winked a little.

"Perhaps Kagome should return with us." Kikyo said, looking between she and Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru stood straighter, his eyes battling hers. "The girl will be coming with me."

"And if you can not control that sword?" Kikyo asked seriously.

Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru, wondering just how much of the insult against his power he would allow. From the dangerous glare in his eyes, she imagined if Kikyo argued with him much longer, Kikyo might be dead. Like, for real dead, not the dead she was.

Sesshoumaru held out his hand for her to take, giving her the option clearly. She could go back to the village with her friends, or she could go with him. They'd made so much progress in the recent month that there was no way in hell she was going to risk pushing him away. Kagome reached out for his hand and he took her wrist, careful not to touch the wounded flesh of her palm.

"Kagome, shouldn't you-" Inuyasha started off gruffly.

"I'll be fine." She told him, trusting Sesshoumaru to take care of her.

"Yeah, bu-" His father's rising energy silenced Inuyasha.

Kagome glanced at the demon, her eyes grateful as she stood before Sesshoumaru. His amber gaze moved to her bloodied hands and they hardened with self disappointment. How had he allowed her to take the sword, and how had he allowed harm to befall Kagome? As a Tai youkai, that was inexcusable. "Lord Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked softly, eyes flickering with confusion.

He simply released her and began walking toward where they had been. She idly wondered what would make him look at her hands like that. Was he angry she was still so weak? Looking down at her own hands, Kagome couldn't blame him. She was angry with herself too. Not saying anything, simply walking in silence, Kagome and Sesshoumaru made their way back to where the pot of soup was. Nothing had tampered with it, surprising her. But his energy was all around this place, so maybe she shouldn't have been.

"The food is still warm." He told her softly. "I will return."

He disappeared, leaving Kagome to stand miffed for a moment. But then she just shook it off, going to the stew, looking into it and stirring. There was a bowl for her an chop sticks. The amount of thought that went into this meal shocked Kagome and she wondered if it could mean anything important. Would it be wise to let such wonders float freely?

Her heart wouldn't be able to take it. What if Sesshoumaru's mother even convinced him he shouldn't let himself near Kagome at all? It probably wasn't the case, seeing as he still wished to have her eat and be alone with him, but Kagome was a very human woman who couldn't let go of the fear.

She jumped when a clawed hand rest at her throat, claws at the soft flesh. "You are too deep in thought." Sesshoumaru warned. "Simply because my mother is injured, it does not mean you are safe from other predators."

"I know." Kagome said softly when her heart calmed. "I'm sorry."

"No." He told her. "You are both afraid and depressed." Sesshoumaru corrected. He would never keep up with this humans shifting emotions.

"I'm sorry for that too." Kagome said softly. "Does it offend you?"

The demon lord said nothing, simply moved to take a seat across from her on the opposite tree. Kagome sighed, biting into the food. It had wonderful flavor, but she wasn't very hungry. Eating slowly, she kept her eyes on her bowl and Sesshoumaru wondered at the strange wayward emotions this human possessed. Was this some sort of mental, emotional disorder of hers, or did all humans carry the same strangeness. He certainly hoped not, for if Rin behaved this way when she was older, Sesshoumaru would have to leave her at a human village.

The demon looked past Kagome, to the tree line he sensed his father's approach from. Tonight was just full of annoyances, wasn't it? No matter, he smelt the linen his father carried and knew it couldn't be helped. It was for tomorrow after all.

Kagome felt the demon too and looked over her shoulder, recognizing the aura. When she noticed the annoyance on Sesshoumaru's face and nothing more, she stood, dusting herself off. It wasn't long until he was in her sight, and the youkai smiled at her. "I have something for you maiden."

He carried something wrapped in thick cloth, making Kagome curious. "A new bow?"

The Inu youkai laughed. "No, something befitting for the morrow."

Handing her the wrap, Kagome eyed him with false carefulness. It made the old youkai laugh at her intentionally poor acting. "For the wedding?" She asked as she started unwrapping it.

"Yes." Inu no Tashio said.

"So it's probably something I'm going to be angry about." She grumbled, knowing it was a kimono.

The only answer he offered was a chuckle. Kagome finally got it open and her blue eyes widened, her heart faltered before speeding up like a fluttering bird. "Oh no, this is too much!" She shook her head. "I couldn't possibly!"

"It is yours. It would please me greatly if you would wear it, my girl." Sesshoumaru could have growled.

The finest silk rest in her hands, not too many layers, but enough befitting someone of some kind of royal stature. It was a blue kimono with silver chrysanthemums patterned all about it, a white under layer and silver one beneath that. A navy obi to tie and hold it sat on top of that beautiful pile and Kagome just couldn't say anything to the demon. This was the nicest gift she'd ever been given, and she wasn't sure how to think him.

* * *

I am very sorry this chapter is so short, something like 3,300 words, but my mother was in the ER for a while and when I felt I just couldn't write anymore, I didn't try. I'm still going to do my best to update, but caring for her will make it so that it takes some time. I appreciate your kind words and how much you love my story and all of your critiques, but mom really needs me. I hope you support me in this, maybe I'll get a chapter up every week and a half, maybe a week. I'm sorry once again.


	39. Chapter 39

Of course Kagome wore it that morning, as soon as she got up to prepare for the wedding. The events of last night were easily put out of everyone's minds and she went about the bustling village, helping as much as she could. She and Kikyo both were sort of overseeing all of the activity.

"You look beautiful!" Kagome said in shock when Kikyo came out wearing a brown and gold kimono. The brown was the background and the gold that streamed about made shapes of fans, suns and clouds.

The miko looked surprised before looking at her feet. "Sango requested this." She admitted.

"I'm glad she did! Has Inuyasha seen you?" She asked, her blue eyes holding nothing but happiness for Kikyo.

The miko could have sighed in relief, for this meant Kagome had completely given him up. "Not yet."

"Wait until he does! I bet he'll fall over." She giggled.

"Kagome," Keade called from behind the two women who were still in a sea of motion. "Sango wishes to see ye."

Nodding, Kagome patted Kikyo's hand and quickly went toward Keade's hut, missing the priestess' surprised glance. She did however catch Sesshoumaru standing on a distant rise and smiled, waving at him. The demon lord pretended it did not affect his heart in some strange way. Yet her happiness that he sensed blossomed upon seeing him made it so his heart perhaps lost its freeze by another inch. How… annoying.

He intended to stay and watch over her from afar when an energy behind him caught his notice. Golden orbs loosing some of their warmth, he turned to look behind him, at what hid in the trees. "Lord Arconen." This demon and his mate, Salvera, happened to be allied to him. If he wished an audience, Sesshoumaru would give it.

"Lord," he stepped from his hiding place and Sesshoumaru hid his shock at the state the demon was in. He was barely in control of his demonic nature. "Sesshoumaru…" He managed.

"What has put you in such a state?"

The demon's eyes bled with orange, surrounding green orbs. His demonic slash at each cheek was jagged and his breathing was irregular. "Salvera has been taken by a hanyou. One who is consumed in darkness."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed and he growled out. "Explain."

* * *

"What's the matter Sango-chan?" Kagome asked, coming in the hut to see her.

Sango's hair was currently being brushed by Rin and her make up was being applied by one of the women of the village. "I wanted you here with me for all of this." She was trying not to cry. "It's important my best friend, my sister, is at my side today."

Kagome nodded, smiling as she came and sat down beside Sango. "Alright, I won't move until you order me to." The women laughed.

"Your kimono is beautiful, Kagome." All of the women agreed with Sango.

Kagome flushed. "But so is yours!" She wore a white kimono with golden herons adorning it.

"It was my mother's." Sango said softly, her eyes far away.

Kagome took Sango's hand with her bandaged one, offering some comfort, knowing what would be running across her mind. "They're here with you Sango-chan. We can't see them, but on this day, they're here with you."

Tears fell down the demon slayers face before she could stop them. "I know, I just…" She wanted to see them. Kagome felt nothing but remorse for the girl and wrapped her arms around her, the women allowing Kagome to help Sango slip this one piece of grief away. It would help her realize the beauty throughout the rest of it. After all, weddings were meant for joy.

* * *

"You ready for this, Miroku?" Inuyasha asked gruffly, his amber eyes on the monk's blue. "Pretty big day 'n all. Hope you can handle it."

"I am more than ready." Miroku promised with a happy smile. "I have been waiting for this day for over a year."

Inuyasha frowned. "But you only asked her to marry you five months ago…"

"I know." Miroku said with a grin, confusing the hanyou further. "I always knew Sango and I would be as man and wife, since the day I met her."

"Then why'd you flirt with so many women and ask them to bear your child?" Inuyasha grumbled in confusion.

"The easiest way to catch a moth is with a flame." Miroku promised.

Inuyasha snorted. "You're an idiot."

The monk laughed easily, freely. "That may be so, but I have the most wonderful woman in the world and nothing will change it now."

Inuyasha was pretty sure he'd lost his mind, but didn't say anything to bring him down from his high. After all, it was Miroku's wedding day. No need to bring up what he already knew, which was that Naraku could very well get between the two. Tightening his grip on Tetsuiga, Inuyasha vowed to stop that. One way or the other, Naraku was going to have to die, soon. As soon as he made his move.

* * *

"So Naraku has taken your mate." Sesshoumaru murmured, his eyes cold and unreadable. Arconen only clenched his fists. "Your son is safe?"

"He remains with a trusted ally." Arconen nodded.

"Hn." Sesshoumaru thought of the situation they were in, thought of what reason Naraku would have to take Salvera. She was a powerful demon, he had no doubt of the fact. Yet surely it was not to impregnate her. He was no fool, once a demon mated another, placed his mark and she upon him, she could not become with child from another male. It was fortunate for Inu no Tashio that he had never fully mated Sesshoumaru's mother, else he'd have never been able to be with Izayoi.

"I must ask your assistance in retrieving my mate, Lord Sesshoumaru." He was practically begging, reminding Sesshoumaru of what love could do to a person. It was rather sickening when he gave it thought.

"He will surely use her somehow." Sesshoumaru murmured, thinking still. And then it hit him like a ton of bricks. "I believe I know exactly what his intent will be."

"Say it." Arconen, Lord of the North, demanded.

Sesshoumaru locked eyes with his ally and said. "He will use her to slay Kagome."

"Kagome…" The name rolled awkwardly off of his tongue. "The bird in the cage?"

Sesshoumaru forgot the old rhyme. "She is a powerful priestess, the current defender of the shikon no tama."

"How do you know this for certain?" Arconen was trembling with hope.

"A vision the girl shared with me of her demise. There was an arrow embedded in her back." Sesshoumaru grimaced as he recalled her kiss, how she had made him so soft… Was he now? If Kagome tried to kiss him, would he-

"You know where this miko is?" Arconen then glanced toward the village.

Before Sesshoumaru knew it, his energy had flared. "You will not use her as a lure."

Arconen was careful in his next words. "I'd not the intention, Lord Sesshoumaru."

"However," Sesshoumaru told him. "I do believe Naraku will send Lady Salvera shortly. Remain near the village, but never go near Kagome." The warning was a promise of death, as Arconen knew.

His eyes had lost most of their orange hue. "May I ask why?"

The Inu youkai did not answer him, knowing his silence was an answer in itself. A foolish, weak admittance that the youkai near him did not miss. "Very well then. I shall remain away from her." And with that, Arconen slipped into the trees, masking his aura carefully.

Sesshoumaru looked back down to the village once more and looked to where he could sense Kagome. His eyes were filled with nothing, and his thoughts were full of uncertainties and confusion. But given enough time upon the hill top, they were also filled with answers. These revelations were ones that four months prior, Sesshoumaru would have intentionally avoided the girl for, but now… Now he was stuck endlessly. Trapped, by a human no less.

Was he in love with the girl? He couldn't say that. Did he care for her more than even Rin…? The answer was appalling, one that made the great Taiyoukai ashamed of himself. Of course if Kagome and Rin were at the impossible point that he could only save one, the choice would be Rin. But… Who was it that had him in her grasp?

Kagome.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Kagome asked happily, holding Sango's trembling hand.

"I-I think so." Sango whispered, her heart hammering so loudly that she barely heard Kagome. "I mean, of course, I just hope Miroku thinks I look nice."

"You are beautiful." Kikyo told her. "Miroku will see that."

"No doubt." Kagome smiled.

Sango took a deep breath as she exited the hut, seeing Miroku for the first time since early that morning. He still wore a monk's robes, but they were much cleaner and there was just something more to them that she couldn't put her finger on. In all of her nervousness, she failed to noticed the fact that these robes were silk and that the purple was less dark.

He smiled at her, and as soon as he did, she calmed completely, the two walking hand in hand. This was not part of the traditional custom, to hold your lovers hand before he was your husband on the way to the alter, but no one would mention it. The two had been through hell together. They deserved this.

They didn't notice the lanterns for the moment, but as night came, they would. That was one of Kagome's ideas.

Kagome and Kikyo found their place to sit as Shippo and Rin came beside them both, all eyes on Miroku and Sango. "She's so pretty!" Rin whispered excitedly.

"I know." Kagome agreed very quietly.

"And you're beautiful, Lady Kagome." Rin said, making the miko blush. "Sesshoumaru-sama must think so to."

The girl frowned. "What makes you say that?"

"Look on the cliff." Rin murmured, knowing better than to point, or her Lord would vanish.

Kagome did and, upon seeing Sesshoumaru, she broke out into a breathtaking smile. From the distance she was to him, she would not see how his eyes softened at the action, nor how he watched her continuously, rather than even glancing at the ceremony.

The miko was very happy, something that eased him, even if he knew this happiness could not last forever. Naraku would make his move, and if the sword of Ocraseous rattling at his hip told him anything, the damned owner of this sword soon would as well. Somehow he had to protect that girl. Her training was done in physical defense, but her spiritual powers still needed to be perfected. And he was worried they didn't have the time to do so.

What most miko's learned over a span of fifteen years, this one, future born priestess would have to learn in mere months. Months, Sesshoumaru was certain, they did not have.

* * *

Akin stood with his lord, watching the wedding from afar, as Sesshoumaru did. He was happy, in some sense, for the slayer and monk, but more so for Kagome because she herself was so thrilled. This must have been an event she'd been waiting for. He wondered how long and whether or not the ceremony met her expectations, for humans often envisioned what something should be as before it even arrived.

"Arconen," Inu no Tashio murmured. "The son of Incre?"

Akin had seen the demon speak with Sesshoumaru as well, and so nodded. Not at all surprised that his lord heard what was said. "He mated Salvera one hundred and fifty four years ago from what I understand, and they have a child together."

"Hn." The Inuyoukai's eyes flickered, thinking. "Naraku has taken his mate captive." Akin looked surprised as he turned his eyes to his lord. "For what purpose, Sesshoumaru seems to know."

"Through his powers of observation?" Akin wondered with a quirked brow.

Inu no Tashio smirked. "No, through a shared vision with our powerful miko."

Akin fisted his hands, concern billowing off of him in waves. "Will he need our assistance to defend her?"

The demon shook his head. "No. Let us watch from afar. It will not be long now."

Akin didn't like the chill those words brought up his spine. The cheering down in the village did not distract him from his discomfort either, not even as he watched Kagome happily hug her now wedded friends. He wondered why his lord did not say more or explain further, but he was pretty sure it was due to the fact that he cared for Kagome. Perhaps Inu no Tashio feared him stepping in the way of whatever Sesshoumaru and she had shared from this vision, and he wondered if he would himself.

He wouldn't want to detriment Kagome's future in some way, but there was an overwhelming fear that demanded he defend her. Perhaps it was due to her purity, not spiritually, but by her innocence.

* * *

As the sun sank low, the feast that accompanied those who were wed was also lit by the beautiful lanterns that were normally stung in the spring. These were usually used to remember Kikyo's sacrifice for the villagers, rather than be in mourning on such a day, they gave thanks and remembered her life.

Now that she was alive again somehow, the villagers were glad there was another use for the lanterns. After all, they were sure that though they had celebrated her life, she may not wish for a reminder so strongly of her death.

"This is so beautiful," Sango murmured gratefully as everyone at together outside. Children laughed, running and playing around where everyone was seated. "Did you both plan this?" She asked Kagome and Kikyo.

"The villagers too." Kagome said quickly. "It was their idea to cook so much. And Kikyo and I threw in our own ideas along with them."

"I did not help much…" Kikyo said softly.

"Of course you did!" Kagome told her, looking back to Sango. "How do you feel?"

She looked at Miroku who sat by her side and everything in that gaze said everything for Kagome. She didn't have to hear it, because she could see that Sango felt nothing but perfect.

And Kagome wondered, would she ever feel that way. Would someone ever make her feel that way?

Looking up on the rise, she seen that Sesshoumaru was where he had been all day, overlooking the village. She smiled at him and she was pretty sure she'd seen him nod at her.

* * *

I thank you all for your unending support for my mother and I. She's doing better, still not quite well yet, but we're getting there. I've had a little time to write at least this chapter, but I warn you, things darken from here on out. There will be assassination attempts, battles and death ahead. But I can give you the promise of an eventual kiss, a chapter or two away.

Stay tuned, much love and please review. Thank you.


	40. Chapter 40

"So, do you think Sango and Miroku like their hut that the villagers had built for them?" Shippo asked, curious green eyes focused more on Kagome than anyone else in the room.

"I think so. It was pretty roomy inside when Kikyo and I got to take a peek." The undead priestess nodded in agreement. "I'm sure they'll be here for breakfast soon enough." Kagome smiled.

"Should I go get them?" Shippo asked. "Rin could come and-"

"No, no!" Kagome said quickly, flushing. "I think Sango and Miroku should be left alone for as long as they want to be."

The fox kit sighed loudly. "But it's not fun just waiting for them." He grumbled.

Kagome smiled gently. "I know, but we're going to have to." He and Rin listened quietly. "This is probably the best gift we can give them Shippo, time to themselves. It's good for a married couple to have time together right after the wedding. They're so happy, all they can do is just be in love, without being bothered."

"Will you and Sesshoumaru-sama be that way when you get married?" Rin asked her, bright, brown eyes full of innocence.

Kagome flushed right to her bones a deep scarlet. "Wh-What?"

Inuyasha scoffed against the wall. "That bastard would never marry anyone, so don't give her false hope, kid."

Rin's little hands turned into little fists as she stood up, glaring at the hanyou. He was a little surprised as she ranted at him. "Lord Sesshoumaru is an honorable demon! And it wouldn't be right to be with Kagome unless he married her! That's what's supposed to happen, so Rin knows Sesshoumaru-sama will marry Kagome-sama! He has to, or else they can't be together. And he likes Kagome-sama a lot, I can see it! So don't say never, or-or-or…"

Kagome patted Rin on the head. When the little girl looked up, she seemed uncertain whether she would be in trouble or not, so Kagome smiled at her. "Kagome-chan." She chided. "And Rin, is I or me."

"H-hai, Kagome-sa," she shook her little head. "I mean, Kagome-chan."

"Why don't we go look for herbs today?" Kagome offered, bending a little so Shippo could clamber to her shoulder before taking Rin's hand. "I'll show you good one's to counter fevers today, and some that help with sore throat."

Rin smiled, looking up at Kagome like she were everything, Inuyasha dimly realized. Akin moved from the side of the hut, following deftly behind the trio, Kilala taking off after him. "She's gotten attached to that brat, huh?" Inuyasha asked as he sat back against the hut.

Kikyo smiled. "The child loves her just as much."

"Keh." He frowned, looking down at his feet. "Shouldn't be spouting off stuff that would upset Kagome though."

"Children can not help how they are." She commented softly. "They are innocent to the ways of the world."

Inuyasha didn't say anything to that, never having been very good with kids in the first place. "Are you happy here?" He asked instead, having been concerned with Kikyo's feelings at being in the village again.

Her eyes turned dark for a moment, reliving something he remembered all to well. "I am content. This was my home before I died and I had many that I loved here." She looked up at Inuyasha. "I feel as though I have come full circle in many ways, and this village has brought me an added peace I had forgotten."

He sighed. "And you'll have to leave that peace soon…"

She nodded. "To find and destroy Naraku."

"Kikyo," Inuyasha swallowed, looking up into her brown eyes. "What will we do once he's dead?"

She was grateful that Inuyasha had referred to them as a unit, but did not have an answer. "I do not know, Inuyasha." She looked down at her human looking, clay hands and took a deep breath. "I am not meant for this world, but…" She closed her eyes tightly. "I wish to be."

Inuyasha wasn't sure whether or not to give into his human impulse to reach out for her or not. That had always been difficult for him, trying to judge what the best course of action was. "Do you think there's no way for you to be?" He asked honestly, hopeful for some small miracle.

She did not look at him. "Not unless it were the jewel's doing. I have no desire to wish something so selfish, as we've discussed before."

"I know that." Inuyasha whispered.

Kikyo sat quietly for a moment, watching him beneath a soft gaze. "Would you have married me Inuyasha, whether you were human or hanyou?"

"Whatever you wanted, Kikyo." He promised.

"How can you tell the difference?" Rin asked Kagome, confused by the two very similar looking plants.

The young woman smiled. "Feel this ones leaves." Rin did. "Kind of like it has little ridges on them, right?" At the girl's nod, Kagome had her feel of the other. "And this one is fuzzy. Sometimes sight doesn't work. To truly find the difference in something that seems so similar, we have to feel our way, just to find the true characteristics and qualities."

"Like Sesshoumaru did with you?" Shippo asked, blinking at the plant and back at Kagome.

She'd never thought of it that way, but maybe that was what happened. Sesshoumaru, somehow, had seen the unnoticed when blind. He found the true being inside of herself, not just the human shell he hated so much, but the person who lived and breathed through it, who fought and protected, power pouring out from within to the skin he thought so weak.

Was that why he could be around her now without clearly being annoyed about it? It was that which was making him so… Not easy going, but he was different now. She knew he never let his guard down, but maybe, just for her, he had. Even if it was only a little bit, that was something Kagome hadn't willingly allowed herself to hope would happen. In saying that, could she now hope for more?

"Kagome?" Akin murmured softly, seeing her blue eyes become overly distracted by thoughts.

She jumped. "Huh?"

His eyes softened briefly. "I believe you have missed a well pronounced call."

When she stared in confusion, youkai flared once more and Kagome flushed. "Seems you're right." She looked at Shippo and Rin. "Go back to the village with Akin-kun, alright?" Just in case anything was out on the edge of the village, some sort of more powerful demon, she wouldn't risk them getting hurt.

The two children nodded as Kagome gave them the herbs each had picked and she smiled to them, moving through the brush in her red and white priestess outfit. Her hair was down and now that it had grown some, it was a little beyond her shoulder blades. Almost to her mid back. She wondered how long she should grow it before giving it a trim again. Maybe she'd let it grow and see if it ever went beyond Sesshoumaru's long hair.

It wasn't long until she found him upon a hill top, and she smiled as she hurried over to him, waving. Sort of an apology for being late. "Thank you for letting me go to Sango and Miroku's wedding. Oh she was beautiful! And they were so cheerful."

He watched her eyes flicker and then watched her frown. "I've said that before…" She murmured, looking up to him, her blue eyes swimming with grey. "This is the vision, where-"

"Yes." Sesshoumaru murmured. "You know, therefore, what will you do?"

"I will stand and fight." She told him, determined, and a little scared.

"Illness still remains within you."

Her eyes grew fiery. "If you throw me into a tree because I refuse to leave, I'm going to purify your ass."

"Hn." He smirked, eyes moving from her own to the trees before them. "She comes." He warned.

"She?" Kagome eeped. He did not repeat himself, standing beside Kagome when an arrow suddenly flew out of the forest. She gasped and Sesshoumaru slashed it with his whip. "Well why does she want to kill me?" After a thought and while Sesshoumaru took out two more arrows, she asked. "It isn't your mother, is it?" Then she couldn't be so shocked, could she? The Inu youkai had clearly wanted her head on a silver platter the other night.

"No." The demon managed, and then Kagome seen her as she rushed forward from the woods, eyes blank. Kagome's purity forced its way out of her in defense of Sesshoumaru when the demon lord grabbed her and leapt back, Arconen having been ready to take Kagome down.

"Sesshoumaru?" She questioned, again forgetting the honorific.

"I warned you, Lord Arconen." Sesshoumaru told him icily.

The demon turned on him then, his eyes enraged. "Then keep your miko on a leash!" He spat.

Sesshoumaru's knuckles cracked, poison glowing off of his hand. "Once she had been calmed, you will die."

At this point, Kagome was completely confused. She watched the woman shaking, staring at the demon, Arconen, and couldn't quite put it together. "Sesshoumaru-" Kagome covered her ears as the woman screamed, a jewel shard turning ebony. "There's a fragment of the shikon no tama!" Kagome went to move past him, but Sesshoumaru held her still as Salvera's lover went to her side. She lashed out at him, eyes entirely covered by a deep orange.

Then she was moving for the two of them and all Sesshoumaru could do was move toward her, intent on defending Kagome. He damned Naraku to hell once again as he fought this woman, his ally. Sesshoumaru didn't wish to kill her, but if it were the only manner in which he could save Kagome's life, he would do so. "Control yourself." He told her, giving her one more chance.

Salvera managed to slice him across his cheek, so he brought out his venomous whip. "No!" Sesshoumaru and Salvera reacted to the scream as Kagome thrust her spiritual powers to act as a shield to Sesshoumaru. It wrapped around he and his opponent, leaving Kagome and Arconen, who had been coming for Sesshoumaru, in the open.

"Damn!" He whirled, leaving his back wide open to his opponent as he tried to surge through the barrier, but to no avail.

Arconen came for Kagome and she brought a barrier up around her as well. "Please, don't kill him." She begged, speaking to both Salvera and Arconen. "Give me a chance and I can purify the jewel. If I could just get close enough."

"Your purifying the jewel would kill her!" Arconen snarled, trying to tear through her barrier.

Sesshoumaru turned to defend himself within Kagome barrier that widened generously for he and Salvera to battle without being so confined. He, Tokaruman, Kikyo, Miroku, Midoriko and Akin had trained Kagome. Now it was time to put it to a true test. He had to have faith in what he had taught her and what others had, and in what she learned from them all. Kagome had to do this now, on her own and he had to trust her.

It was exceedingly difficult to do so.

"I won't!" She swore. "I've purified Naraku's dark aura from Koga, a wolf demon, before and he didn't die!"

"Lies!" Her barrier shimmered and Kagome took her stance shakily.

"Then I guess I'll just have to fight past you to prove it." She murmured, letting the barrier fall.

Arconen was upon her in an instant, moving with speeds Sesshoumaru rarely reached with her. She had to rely on all of her miko instincts in order to survive, and then something greater than that. She had to be one with the air to sense him better, and feel her way into the earth to predict him.

Even then she was being battered. She made a noise of pain and surprise as his claws marred her shoulder and she allowed a gentle shock wave of purity to press against him. "Please-" She began, but he was back with a vengeance, hitting her so hard with his fist that even when she brought her forearms up to defend herself, Kagome was thrust back. Her heels dug into the ground as she summoned the air to press her front half forward and she tried regaining her balance, all the while watching Arconen as he closed in on her. "Let me help!"

He didn't say anything and she parried his kick away, dropped low to the ground and spun to offer him the same treatment, but he leapt and sent a beam of yellow energy at her. "Aiieee!" She rolled away, but barely and a cough bubbled into her lungs, popping. This gave him enough time to round on her.

She felt the air coming to her fingers and sent a staggering amount of tornado like force into his chest, sending him flying away. This was her only chance. Kagome rushed toward the barrier as fast as her feet would carry her, ignoring the burning in her chest as she concentrated on saving Salvera.

Sesshoumaru could hear her approaching and feel her, but he could not turn as he battled his ally. They both bled, they both moved at lightning speed, and the one who was distracted would die. He couldn't afford to turn to look at Kagome, or they'd never had the future she prayed for.

Kagome began to pass through the barrier when claws tore into her side. She didn't have time to think or even gasp as she flew, hit the ground, lifted into the air, hit the ground again and rolled. When she landed, her barrier around Sesshoumaru faltered and Arconen brought his claws down for her heart.

A whip slammed into his back and Kagome gasped for air, looking over to where the green came from. Inu no Tashio stood at the other end of the field in all of his glory, eyes ablaze. He saved her life, for which she was grateful, and also embarrassed. She should have been able to stand up to Arconen better. "You," he stammered in shock. "Died."

"Leave the girl be, or so shall you." Arconen didn't have time to think about his demand as Salvera cried out. Turning, he seen a huge gash traveling up her spine, the wound delivered by Sesshoumaru's own whip. Rage seeped into him and he shot toward Sesshoumaru. The demon lord turned and was struck in the face.

Tears in her eyes, Salvera pulled her bow and an arrow from her quiver, lining it up towards Kagome. The human gasped, her blue eyes wide as she was sitting up, constructing a barrier around herself. Inu no Tashio surged forward as the string was released so the arrow may fly.

And the arrow slammed right through Kagome's barrier. She looked on in horror as it came for her, whistling, no, screeching like a demon. It slammed into her chest, just beside her heart and she, due to the sheer force, was thrown back. The barrier diminished and she laid clutching her chest where the arrow was, convulsing on blood, barely hearing Salvera's scream pierce the air, sensing the despair rushing off of the woman more than anything.

Kagome managed to place a barrier around the crying woman before Inu no Tashio killed her. "D-don't." Kagome choked, shaking. The Inu youkai was upon her immediately, sensing Inuyasha mere seconds away.

"Hush, child. Calm yourself." He touched the side of her face and she shook, uncontrollable convulsions ripping through her entire frame. His amber eyes were a comfort for her and she gripped onto his hoari, tears in her eyes.

Cold was seeping in, trying to steal her essence. It was coming through the ground and whispering through the air. "N-Na-" She coughed up blood and it splattered on the white of her kimono.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed as he landed in the clearing, Kikyo in his arms.

Akin stopped just behind him, shocked. "What is it you were trying to say?" Inu no Tashio asked calmly.

"Na-Naraku," Inuyasha cringed with hate at the name. "Won."

"Do not speak so." The Inu youkai demanded.

Kagome shuddered, looking beyond Inuyasha and his father, to Kikyo and found comfort in the woman's calm eyes. Yet she wished for Sesshoumaru. "Where i-is he?"

Inu no Tashio looked up, seeing his son still battling with Arconen. "Fighting." He answered.

Kagome held out her hand and the demon cautiously took it, when she tried lifting, he pulled her forward, even though she cried out in pain. It was hard to see, hard to think, but-

"Kagome!" Miroku and Sango finally arrived on Kilala, in complete shock.

She didn't even look at them. "Sal-Sal-"

"Salvera." Sesshoumaru's father provided.

"Take me." She coughed up blood. "Still t-time."

Whatever her last request was, he would honor it. Leaping over next to the demon surrounded by a miko barrier, he resisted the urge to kill the woman with difficulty. Kagome panted, coughing, and when her hand traveled through the barrier, Salvera looked up in shock, tears streaming down her face. He regret touched Kagome so deeply that her fear of dying abated enough so that she offered a small, pale smile.

"I am, I deserve to die, priestess. Kill me." She whispered, taking Kagome hand. "He loves you and he is my ally and I have killed Lord Sesshoumaru's heart." Inu no Tashio grit his teeth. "Kill me."

How could Salvera have known that? More than likely, it meant Naraku knew it too. That thought sickened the youkai, because he knew then what Naraku would be after. Tenseiga could only revive the girl once, and human lives, no matter how powerful they were, happened to be very fragile.

"No." Kagome managed, and her purity traveled up along Salvera's two arms, coming around to the jewel shard. She gasped as the pureness of miko energy warmed her cold spine and wrapped around the black. Kagome closed her eyes tightly, searching for the light that Midoriko surely was still able to shed and when she found it, she wrapped her whole aura around it.

"_If you can hear me," _Kagome said strongly from in her mind, to the jewel. _"Know that I will find a way to stay here, Naraku. And when I do, you will die by my hand for everything you've ever done or ever dreamed to do."_

The jewel slid from out of Salvera's skin and landed on the grass behind her, a bright, beautiful pink. Kagome looked beyond the woman staring at her in shock as the barrier fell, beyond Arconen who leapt away from Sesshoumaru, looking at his mate and Kagome in confusion, finding the eyes of the one she wanted to see most. Her heart made an awkward noise, one that had the demon holding her grip her more tightly and Tenseiga rattle in complete alarm.

Then Kagome's eyes slid into the back of her head as she shook one last time. It was then that she went limp in the arms of the once Inu lord of the west.

Naraku stood, holding the black jewel in his hand, a tiny fragment of light within. _"If you can hear me, know that I will find a way to stay here, Naraku. And when I do, you will die by my hand for everything you've ever done or ever dreamed to do."_

"So certain." He said quietly, gripping the jewel more tightly. "And when you do rise, Kagome, know that it will be by the power of Tenseiga. If I understand correctly, you can only be revived once, so when you die again, when I kill you, you will remain so."

Midoriko sent a shock of power, but it only stung a little. Still, the light in the jewel, all from Kagome, would pose a problem. He glared at the thing in his hand and sent a shock in return, satisfied when Midoriko cried out from within.

"She can't be, Miroku! She can't be!" Sango cried into his robes as Sesshoumaru came to the miko directly.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I-" Salvera began.

"Do not speak!" He roared, pulling the sword of healing out as his father stepped away from her.

He seen those who carried souls to the after life surrounding her body, but what shocked him was the man sitting beside her. He didn't strike, instead he watched the red eyed demon looking down upon Kagome. The messengers weren't willing to wrap her with this man around, and Sesshoumaru didn't know what to think about him either.

Narrowing his eyes, he struck over her body, destroying the arrow and little demons readying to take her soul, but the man looked upon him and smirked through his wavy black hair. The sword of Ocraseous pulsed darkly by his side, and then the man was gone.

Kagome's wounds had healed, her heart began beating once more and so he took to waiting, kneeling down beside her after he'd placed his sword in its sheathe once more. Her face was very peaceful, even though there was still the remnants of her blood on it. Taking his right hand, Sesshoumaru used his thumb to wipe it away, the deep red there bothering him.

Kagome frowned, eyes scrunching a little before they opened. She looked up at Sesshoumaru first, confused, but when she caught sight of Salvera so close, she remembered. "Oh!" She leapt up, feeling of her chest. There was a small tear, the size of an arrow head, through the white cloth.

Looking up at Sesshoumaru, her smile grew astoundingly. "You brought me back."

He stared at her flatly. "Is it not obvious?"

"You wanted me here." She said, hoping he would agree.

He quirked a brow. "You may make your own assumptions."

Kagome sighed, her blue eyes darkening to grey with her sadness. "I think sometimes I make too many." She whispered.

As much as Inu no Tashio was sure the two needed this, there were greater matters to attend to. "Kagome?" She looked over at him and his eyes moved to Salvera and her mate who had come closer now, even though Sesshoumaru's aura raised warningly.

When Kagome caught eyes with the beautiful, but battered demon female, the woman seemed to crumble at Kagome's attention. "I am so sorry, Lady Kagome." No one missed the title, nor how Sesshoumaru flinched. "That bastard, that hanyou, was too strong for even I to go against. He implanted that thing in me and I couldn't fight, no matter how I tried."

She had been bowed, head and gaze to the ground when she felt Kagome's fingers in her hair, ever so gently caressing. Salvera looked up in shock and Kagome smiled gently at her. Surely this young woman had to have children to have such a smile, for it was a forgiving one that only a mother could possibly know. "I remember you." Kagome had tears in her eyes. "Sometimes I see the future, and I saw you once. Naraku did atrocious things to you."

Salvera but her lip, but nodded. "It's alright now. He can't hurt you anymore, I've taken that away." She looked at the jewel shard Kikyo had. "So you can be free of him now. You don't have to keep apologizing for something you couldn't control."

The demon looked at in shock. "You can not possibly forgive me so easily, my Lady. I killed you, I-"

"All of us here, maybe with the exception of Akin and Lord Inu no Tashio, have been used by Naraku in some way." Her eyes darkened as she remembered when she'd been overtaken by the shikon jewel and almost killed Inuyasha. "Even me."

"My Lady-" Salvera whispered as Kagome held her hand.

"It's okay." Kagome promised. "Lord Sesshoumaru will not harm you, either of you. It's only what two people who are in love can be expected to do when there are circumstances like this."

Sesshoumaru glared at her, but she ignored him. "Lady Kagome," Arconen whispered, far more gentle than before. "Is there any way in which we may repay you?" He whispered, noticing how Sesshoumaru, the hanyou and Akin tensed as he came a little nearer.

"By not calling me Lady Kagome." She said, holding her hand out for Sesshoumaru to take. He stared at it momentarily. "Well, help me up."

He scoffed, taking her hand as he stood with her. She was a little dizzy, so she held to his forearm for a moment, and then smiled softly. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Hn." He looked to Salvera who stood slowly, her mate coming just behind her. By his broken expression, Sesshoumaru knew what Naraku had done to her now. "We will speak on a later date. For now, return to your son." He told them each.

"Lord-" Salvera began.

"You do not understand the limit of my patience at this moment. It would be wise for you to go." His eyes were rather dangerous, so the two demon's bowed, leaving thereafter.

"That wasn't very nice." Kagome grumbled.

"Hn." She rolled her eyes at his remark and looked to all who came, smiling softly.

"I love you guys, but can I get a minute alone with Sesshoumaru-sama?" She requested.

Sango gave her a fierce hug. "As long as you promise never to scare me like that again."

"I promise I'll try not to." Kagome said, hugging her back.

It was only when they were gone that the smile fell and she shuddered. "There was a man there with me, Sesshoumaru-sama." She said softly, shaking a little. "He had red eyes, not like Naraku, but deeper. He told me he would kill you to have me."

Sesshoumaru tensed. "Fool to think he can."

Kagome bit her lip. "I think he's the owner of that sword."

Sesshoumaru said nothing and Kagome sighed, looking down at the grass. "Can I say something that you don't have to reply to?"

His eyes narrowed, but he offered a, "Hn." That made her smile.

"I know you don't feel the same, but in case something bad happens to me, I have to tell you… I love you, Lord Sesshoumaru." If she were a youkai, she would have heard how his heart beat strangely. "I won't let Ocraseous hurt you, I will protect you however I have to." She looked into his eyes, her blue deep and mesmerizing. "I swear I will, and I will always love you."

After a moment of gazing at one another, Sesshoumaru was surprised to feel her small hand brush his, the back of her knuckles against his. The miko turned red and began to walk away when he took hold of her sleeve. Kagome glanced back in surprise, and though he would never reply in the manner she surely wanted, Sesshoumaru told her. "He will never take you from this Sesshoumaru."

She smiled gently and Sesshoumaru thought he may very well feel content.

* * *

This was a quick one because I couldn't get it out of my head, an since mom slept pretty much all day, I got this finished.

Please review, tell me what you think about this one. And again, thank you for your support. I've got to run to work now, so bye!


	41. Chapter 41

A week had passed since Kagome found herself revived by Tenseiga, and in that week, she dreamt of Ocraseous every night. Of course, it was just a nightmare, he wasn't really there, but these dreams were vivid enough that they would wake her often. This was day, or really, night five and she'd had enough. She couldn't lay in Keade's hut one more second. Trying to go to sleep had been failing miserably, and the hut was stuffed with ill thoughts anyway.

She needed fresh air, so she moved herself as quietly as possible by the little fox kit at her side and human child, rising stiffly, tiredly. As she sat up, she found Kikyo watching her and she froze, surprised. Seeing that Inuyasha was missing form the hut, she made a praying gesture, then indicating to be quiet so she could leave. Kikyo smiled a little, nodding. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief, exiting the hut.

The night air had grown much cooler over the past five days, a few flakes of snow having finally fallen last night. She didn't entirely like the cold weather, but there was nothing she could do about it, beyond try to keep warm.

Hugging herself a little, Kagome thought back to when things were so much simpler. No, not as far back as when she was fifteen, before she fell through the well, but rather right after. It was before Naraku had made an appearance when she and Inuyasha went around gathering not only jewel shards, but friends.

Everything was complex now, often leaving her breathless and in the dust when it came to battles and whatnot. And now, though she didn't need it, there was a big heaping of Ocraseous to worry about.

He was going to come for her, she knew it with all of her heart and soul, but it was a matter of where and when, wasn't it? Would it be after the final battle with Naraku, when she would be too weak to do anything to stop him from capturing her? Was she too weak now? Judging by how she fought against Arconen, she was pretty sure she wasn't strong enough as it stood to defeat Ocraseous, not even to put up a good fight.

Could she and all of her friend's even do it? Or would they fall trying to help and defend her? She shuddered, not so much from the cold, but from the thought of loosing anyone she loved, especially Sesshoumaru. If what he said the week before was any indication on how he may defend her, then surely he may die too. And that thought, above all others, terrified her. She couldn't let him die, but what could a weak human do against a demi-God?

Her thoughts were dark, oppressing, but as usual, there had always been one person to lift the veil. "Kagome?" Inuyasha muttered from ahead on the path. She jumped in surprise, not having sensed him for all of her worrying.

They hadn't spoken alone together in so long… "Hey, Inuyasha." She swallowed the surprising ache that thought brought, because a part of her would always love Inuyasha. Just not seeing him for the most part, or really, not talking to had helped her ignore the fact that they weren't together and that she was already in love with another man.

Was this the moment where they were going to truly hash it out? Even if it was the perfect opportunity to do so, without prying ears, Kagome wasn't so sure she wanted to do this.

His eyes flickered in the darkness, a darker, then light amber. He scoffed. "What the hell you doin' out so late? It's cold."

That sentiment, the old, brash Inuyasha, made her smile and the pain in her heart soften. "I couldn't sleep, so I went for a walk."

"Shouldn't be out by yourself though." He was still uncomfortable with her being alone. Even if she were so much more powerful, like he, Sesshoumaru and his father were discussing, Akin just listening, Inuyasha still didn't like it.

"I'll be fine." She promised with a smile as they finally met up. "But if you want to walk with me, I wouldn't mind."

"Keh, you like talkin' too much to mind." Kagome laughed, and Inuyasha eased at the sound. He'd heard her laughing these few months, of course, but not because of something he said. He'd forgotten how much he'd missed it, but now that it hit him full force, he realized how much he truly had.

"Were you with Akin somewhere?" She wondered, not bothering to ask about Tokaruman. He was always doing his own thing, but would come in and help her if she truly needed something, like training.

"Yeah, the old man wanted us all to meet up for a bit. The snake agreed to watch the village." She nodded after he spoke and he knew she'd want to know what they talked about. "It was all a bunch of stupid shit." He grumbled.

Kagome was a little surprised. "Why do you think that?"

He huffed. "The old man thinks you could have killed Arconen easily, but you let yourself be distracted by your kindness or whatever." Inuyasha was tense. "Sometimes I don't get how you can always wanna help people, Kagome. I mean, I really don't. But, I know that's who you are. You won't just leave someone to die, and when it comes to Naraku, I understand wanting to get someone out of that situation."

"But Inu no Tashio didn't?" Kagome asked, smiling a little.

"He's a moron." Inuyasha said. "If he doesn't get that your too… Well, hell, your too Kagome to do something like kill two people who just want to be together, even if it would save your life."

"Thank you, Inuyasha." She said gratefully.

He looked down at her in surprise. "For what?"

"For understanding me." She informed.

He scoffed again and her smile brightened as she looked at the path ahead. "I'll never understand you, Kagome. I've just learned to accept who you are, because there isn't any other way for you to be."

They walked in silence for some time, his ears swiveling this way and that during their travels. Once the moon was beginning to sink beyond the mountain and the sun was peeking just over the opposite horizon, Inuyasha finally said. "You really were strong enough to kill him." He told her. "Even Salvera. Sesshoumaru said your barrier failed because you didn't want to kill them, you wanted to save them. Like your subconscious mind, maybe your soul, knew it was the only way."

Kagome flushed. "Lord Sesshoumaru said that?" She was beyond shocked that he thought highly enough of her to say something so… So meaningful.

Inuyasha's brows furrowed, his eyes troubled. "Kagome, I don't like that you're in love with him. I hate it, actually." He admitted, making the soaring of her heart falter as she looked up at him. "But, I think that where I just accepted you for who you were, Sesshoumaru did more. I think he understands you, completely." Inuyasha didn't sound happy about that, she acknowledged.

"You think so?" There was clear hope in her voice.

Inuyasha grunted, looking over to his right, where Sesshoumaru stood within the trees. The only thing that let him know Sesshoumaru was there was Tetsuiga reacting to Tenseiga. Amber gazes locked with one another and Inuyasha knew he had to relent, because that's what Kagome would want. "Don't stay out here too long." He told her, stopping. "We've already walked a ways from the village."

Kagome smiled, her blue eyes gentle as the first rays of morning touched the trees. "Hai."

Stepping back, Inuyasha made his way toward the village slowly, heart heavier than it had been in a while. Kagome didn't know it, but that very morning, Inuyasha had relented his hold on Kagome, something his elder brother did not miss. Now the boy would never interfere in her choice for a relationship. He'd said his piece, and so it was done.

The Inu youkai tried to ignore how that made him feel as he followed her silently in the trees. Looking at her, Sesshoumaru noticed that Kagome had dark, crescent shaped bruises under her eyes, from a lack of sleep for five restless nights, he assumed. No, he wasn't in the hut to watch her, but being near allowed him to hear her, even feel her anxiousness caressing his skin.

What sort of thoughts were waking her through each night? Was it possibly visions of a grim future, or was she simply worried about the oncoming battle? Sesshoumaru didn't think it was the latter, and perhaps not the former. It may have been something else entirely, or someone else. After all, there was possibly a more powerful foe than Naraku desiring the miko for himself. And that enraged him in some strange sense, for even though he knew he would never allow anyone to take the miko, Sesshoumaru felt like she truly was in danger somehow.

Deciding she had wondered too far from the village, certain she was still tired, Sesshoumaru moved forward from the trees, allowing his aura to rise subtly, proud when she noticed the difference right away and looked directly at him. Kagome pouted a little. "How am I supposed to notice demon aura's if they can mask their aura's like you can?"

It was something she'd had a hard time learning from him in the first place, and Sesshoumaru thought that had to do with the illness that had been in her system still. For that, he was going to take her to Miren, but was that necessary now? He wasn't so sure. Not right away, anyway. She would have to meet his master someday, but perhaps that could wait until Naraku was destroyed.

Instead of answering her question, the Inu youkai said. "Return to the village and sleep. Tomorrow we leave at dawn."

Kagome looked on him in shock. "Tomorrow? What about Shippo, Sango and Miroku?" He could sense her pain at the thought of leaving them. "Does Inuyasha know about this? Do-"

"We will all be traveling." He grit his teeth a little after he spoke, not liking the idea of traveling with his idiot sibling for any amount of time.

But, at her relief, couldn't he stomach it? "Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama." Kagome told him, truly grateful. She wasn't ready to give up her group of friends, after all, they'd traveled together for a few years and now they were family. She wondered who realized that, Sesshoumaru, his father or Inuyasha?

"Hn." He began moving for the village again, but she intercepted him with her hand at his kimono sleeve, just as five days prior, when she told him she loved him. His eyes were a little bright, she noticed, when they moved to her.

"I know this will sound silly, but… I think if I sleep near you tonight, I might sleep better, so… Can I?" As she slowly went on through her request, her eyes managed to stay on his, but he could see the nervousness, how she wished to look away.

"You may do as you desire." She'd already done so often enough at any rate. What was stopping her now? Nothing probably. If he'd said no, she very well could have searched for him all night, like a fool.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama." He could sense her relief and he almost jumped when her hand clasped around his. "How does one express… Love in dog demon terms?"

The question caught him off guard and he was silent for a moment longer than necessary. "Through actions, rather than words."

"Does this say it?" She asked as she squeezed his hand.

"No." He told her, hoping she would leave it be.

And he knew she wouldn't. "Then how?" She sounded annoyed and confused. He thought her confusion outweighed the annoyance.

"This Sesshoumaru shall not show what should be instinctive." He told her, making sure to sound as though the conversation was at an end.

Kagome huffed. "Instincts demand…" And at her blush, he was sure she finally understood and he was somewhat surprised when she released his hand. "But that would be rejected…" She told him softly.

"_How do you know?" _The question shocked the Inu youkai so much that he stilled. That could not have been his own thought could it? These thoughts, they'd been invading his personal space lately. It was not something he enjoyed. Even considering the idea of her near him in some sensual manner had begun to make him desiring her company, which was indecent.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked in concern.

She watched his jaw clench somewhat, the muscle tightening. These thoughts had followed him more recently, and now he knew to let them loose before his ire grew. Questions needed to be answered, and she was the only one who could do so. "You could have prevented this future you have seen." Sesshoumaru told her. "You could have fought it and the love you did not hold for me at the time, and yet you did not. What is the reasoning behind such foolishness?" The woman had loved his brother, he knew that. Everyone knew that. Why give that up? She was not fickle, as he had learned from being near her. Rather, Kagome was extremely loyal, to the point that it could bring harm unto her.

Kagome's blue eyes darkened somewhat, grey swimming in them. "Honestly?" She asked with a small laugh. "I don't know. I just knew that when I saw it, the whole thing was unavoidable. You were not someone I could just not love so I guess I understood that it had to be."

"It _did_ not have to be." He almost growled. She had made his life so difficult, forcing him to go against his beliefs, worming her way into his everyday.

Kagome sighed. "Yes it _does_." She watched his eyes flash a little and was surprised he was still fighting it somewhat. "Don't you love me?" She asked him. "In any way at all?"

Sesshoumaru's jaw flexed again, his eyes alight with fire. "Miko-"

"Stop fighting it!" She almost yelled, surprising the demon lord. "Just, stop." Her voice was calmer. "Why do you let me touch you? Why did you stay to train me? Why do you let me follow you and why do you have me come to you?" She laughed harshly. "You're the most double sided person I've ever met. You'll provide for me, the first step as you explained, but you'll deny me. You will let me hold your hand, but you won't tell me if I try for something more whether you will reject me or not. You let me hope, then you say something that deflates it for a little while before you do something that makes me hope again. It's not right."

They were both silent for a span of time, Kagome staring at the ground while he analyzed her face. "What do you want from me?" She whispered brokenly.

She was in pain. Kagome jumped as his tail slipped around her a little. Looking up, he was closer than before. "I-I'm not cold."

He quirked a brow, but his tone was clipped. "I am aware."

And then it clicked. He wouldn't say he loved her, he wouldn't admit to it and he would forever try to make her see a different avenue, but by actions, he had shown her that he would accept her. He may have been fighting it, because he had never wanted to be with a human, but if she just… If she just went for it, as she had intended to do before, then Sesshoumaru would accept that as an action, right? It would be an action he wouldn't refuse…

When he smelt the salt in the air, the demon narrowed his eyes, confused while she thought silently to herself. "Come." He told her, moving toward the village once again.

Kagome bit back the urge to cry, the tears beginning to stream down her face anyway. She'd missed it! How had she missed that? She felt so stupid! Sesshoumaru loved her that much? He just didn't say it… And his answer to Ocraseous coming for her, that meant he wanted her. So he was just pulling the tough guy, no feelings act, something similar to how Inuyasha used to be. His demon side was just hard to understand, that was all. Or really, she didn't read him well enough, even after all the time they'd spend together.

Now she felt like the blind one. "Kagome." Her name surprised her, and as she looked upon Sesshoumaru, she realized he was kind of blurry.

Her heart was pounding so hard she thought it would slam its way right out of her chest, and she could hardly get any air in. Her heart was reacting early to what she was going to do and there was no going back. This was it. Sesshoumaru would be hers, forever. Well, so long as he accepted her answering response to all of his actions.

The demon lord looked down at her, having come nearer in the last moment or so. She bit her lip, an action that had him tense oddly, and then she wrapped her arms around his neck, her lips pressed against his daringly. He took a quick intake of breath, through his nose, and he smelt her fear, her tears, and strangely enough, it elicited an answering response from the youkai as a deep growl clambered up his throat.

Kagome was letting him go, sure he'd gotten really angry that she'd kissed him when she felt his lips pressed against hers once more, sending confusion and heat flying throughout her entire body. He was not as gentle as she expected, but then, she shouldn't have been expecting anything, should she?

She was pressed firmly against his bone armor, but she didn't let it bother her. Instead, as his mouth opened and his fangs caressed her lip, Kagome answered with a small sound surprising them both, and he growled more deeply in response. Her every reaction to his actions was… Driving him insane, honestly.

Her hands had found their way in his hair as he used one hand to hold her more against him and the other was at her jaw, claws scraping into her hair. "Oh…" She gasped when his tongue ran across her bottom lip, where he'd unintentionally broken the flesh. She made another gasp when his tongue traveled in and his youkai heat shocked her entire system.

Sesshoumaru felt the tang of purity assault his senses and he delved into it more deeply, unafraid as the woman practically melted in his arms. She was shaken, he could sense it. This was not something she had expected, and it strangely sent him over the edge.

Everything he'd bottled up, had tried not to feel, had come back to bite him in the ass, of course. Everything with this woman did, and strangely enough, he could not hate her for it. Instead, Sesshoumaru knew he had been fighting himself the entire time and not her. She was right, he was double minded, but instinct was finally overriding hundreds of years of breeding lessons from his mother. Humans and demons were not to be as one, and she was a human, he was a demon. It wasn't right, it was sickening, and Sesshoumaru was unable to fight the illness any longer.

All because one little miko figured out the meaning to instinctive expressions. Her small body and limitless power grated against him now, in a corner of himself he had not allowed her access to before. Her small hands trembling, breathing irregular and heart beating wildly sent his blood in a frenzy. _"Mine." _His inner most reaches whispered achingly.

Sesshoumaru fought carefully against the possessive tone, his logic still just barely intact. It would not do to have the girl on the forest floor.

Would it?

"Uh-" She breathed when he'd left her lips briefly to move along her jaw, feeling her chest expanding greatly thanks to his tail that remained snaked around her form. He moved back to her lips, veins seemingly on fire from sheer hunger, and then he abruptly stilled, his eyes opening to find her blue looking up in surprise. His vision swam with red, the unusual amber a deep cerulean as he turned his head in the direction he sensed an aura approaching from. "Kagura." He informed, his voice a deeper tone, huskier, than Kagome had ever heard it. She trembled, drawing his eyes once again, and he noticed her swollen lips and dark sapphire gaze. A growl built up into his chest, silent, but forceful enough that she felt it shiver into her body.

Kagome thought the reason for Sesshoumaru's demonic feature had to do with Kagura's appearance, not for the strange desire coursing through him. His eyes and jagged markings had more to do with how she made him feel when they were kissing. Her soft sounds were easier for him to understand than her words ever would be, for they spoke to his inner demon.

"Is she here to fight?" Kagome asked, noticing Sesshoumaru still held her to his frame. He was silent, the amber returning in the sea of red. Kagome let him have his silence, knowing he was using his every sense to figure out why Kagura had appeared. "No." He finally answered and Kagome sighed in relief. "She is already leaving."

Neither moved and Kagome found it strange. He wasn't letting her go, where before, he rarely willingly touched her. "Uh… Sesshoumaru-sama?"

He looked down at her, no emotion one his breathtakingly beautiful face. "Hn?"

She looked pointedly at their closeness, her cheeks still flushed.

"It appeases the inner youkai." He answered.

She nodded. "That doesn't confuse me at all."

His eyes became lighter and Kagome thought he may find her humorous. Though it wasn't good to be laughed at, she didn't mind Sesshoumaru doing it. He showed far too little emotion otherwise, and that couldn't be too healthy, right?

"Su, uh, is this step two?" She wondered.

"Hn."

"I figured it out on my own?" Kagome was excited.

"Instinctively." He allowed.

She nodded. "So, in canine terms, you kissing me means you love me?"

His eyes narrowed. "Love is a word generically used by humans, and it holds many different meanings, some untrue and deceiving. Youkai, therefore, do not use the term." She felt like Mr. Perfection was popping her balloon again. "I will allow no other to have you and I will protect you." He said, as though it explained everything.

"Will you give me children?" She asked nervously.

The corner of his mouth twitched. "Now?"

Kagome turned several shades of red, much to his amusement. "N-not right now. I meant, well, you know, down the road, after Naraku's dead." Her eyes weren't on his, rather the ground.

"Hn." Sesshoumaru kept his tail around her, but began walking to the village.

"Does 'hn' mean yes, no, maybe?" She wondered.

"Hn." She then began to mumble about miserable dogs and their inability to answer questions.

* * *

The whole group was gathered when Kagome arrived with Sesshoumaru, Jaken gawking longer than necessary at his lords tail wrapped around Kagome. Akin merely stood rigidly, glad for Kagome, for she seemed generally happy, but not yet trusting the demon lord. Sesshoumaru loved the girl, but not as much as she did him. She'd given him every piece of herself and she hadn't realized it just yet. He didn't think Sesshoumaru had either.

One had to tread carefully with the overly emotional human, else she break.

"What did Kagura want?" Kagome asked, flushing as everyone stared for a moment.

Kikyo was the first to speak, not entirely surprised the Inu youkai was beginning to be possessive toward her. "She chased Kohaku into the village."

"What!" Kagome shouted, her eyes wide. Why hadn't she sensed the Shikon no Tama? And then she noticed Sango was not among them, for the first time truly understand her absence. "He isn't… Is he?" She trembled and Sesshoumaru's tail tightened automatically.

"No. I spent much of my energy keeping the wound from killing him." Kagome noticed she was weak. "Now you must finish what I have started."

Kagome nodded and Sesshoumaru released her as she made her way toward where she sensed the flaring of Sango's emotions. Before he had a thought to leave, Miroku murmured. "Lord Sesshoumaru, might I have a word?"

The dog demon stared steadily into the monk's eyes before sighing inwardly. He couldn't catch a break with these humans, could he? Turning, Miroku knew to follow and so, waving Inuyasha off, did so. He was grateful the demon was willing to give him a private audience, probably due to his closeness with Kagome, but even though grateful, he knew to be firm. Hopefully he was alive at the end of the conversation, because something had to be said to the Inu youkai before things got too out of hand with Kagome. She didn't need her heart ripped apart if something did happen with this Ocraseous.

Kohaku, while he was somewhat conscious, had been murmuring about a black blade and Kagome taking it from him. When Sesshoumaru had returned from the future, he'd had the sword with him, which had to mean she somehow took it from the past and brought it to the future. And to him, this meant Ocraseous let her travel with it.

That in itself did not bode well, not for anyone.

* * *

Okay, kissy, kissy, kissy, kissy woo. Lmao I hope you guys enjoyed the surprise kissy. Actions are very important in dog demon society, and for every action, there is an equally powerful reaction, so, there you have it. Ha, ha! I know it seemed sudden, but to me, Kagome's the kind of, "Oh, shit, I just figured this out so I'd better fix it now" kind of person. So, she fixed it alright. Now, I have given you one cookie, because shortly, it's going to get…. Well…. Mwhahahahahahahahahaha!

There. I said it. lol

Oh and Karen, I hope you're happy with the husky voice. lol


	42. Chapter 42

Kagome was sleeping with Sesshoumaru's tail curled around her, exhausted from the healing it took to save Kohaku's life. He'd waited for her on the outskirts of the village after he'd spoken with the monk.

Humans could be so irritating. Miroku was concerned about the girl, but Sesshoumaru let him know, coldly, that he was not one to be told how to deal with the miko. Yes, she was the most innocent creature he'd ever met at such an age as she was, but he didn't need to be reminded of it. He did not need a human to tell him how easily her heart could break, how her caring often brought her more trouble than what it was worth. He had no use of those warnings for he was well aware of them.

Then the monk had to stick his nose where it didn't belong, mentioning of the sword and how it may bring about the rising of Ocraseous if Sesshoumaru did not ride himself of the blade. It wasn't long after that Miroku hurried away from the area Sesshoumaru stood in, not wanting to upset the demon anymore, or else he might not live to see Naraku killed.

It was then that the Inu youkai stayed at the far end of the village, awaiting Kagome some distance away from Sango and Miroku's hut. If she made a bee line for his aura, she would find him, so he rested against a tree, feeling her powers roaming over Kohaku the entire time. He thought it strange that her miko energy suddenly quit, but maybe it was just that she'd finally sealed the deep injury in Kohaku's spine.

Strange then that Inuyasha carried Kagome to the edge of the village. "I ain't takin' her no further. Get your ass up." His brother had growled.

Sesshoumaru stood a few feet from the hanyou, looking at the sleeping girl in his arms. She was completely dead to the world and he could feel her exhaustion in the air. Their energies had gotten much closer through the training, so now he could read her like a book.

"She said she'd wanna be with you." Inuyasha said, his eyes harsh, but the hold he had on Kagome was gentle. "She must've known she was gonna pass out, 'cause she said it about five hundred times."

Sesshoumaru was aware it was an exaggeration. "The boy?" He had asked.

Kohaku once traveled with him before Naraku managed to take hold of darkness in his shard again, and so the demon lord did have somewhat of a concern for the demon slayer's brother. After all, Rin had been very close to him.

"He'll make it, but it'll be a slow recovery." Inuyasha said, not closing the distance between he or his brother. He just couldn't hand Kagome over to him…

But Sesshoumaru made the decision for him. His tail snaked around Kagome's frail form and he pulled he out of Inuyasha's hold, bringing her into his arms. Inuyasha was tense, so the dog demon gave his half brother a warning gaze before he turned away.

"You and Kagome," Sesshoumaru paused as his brother spoke. "Got real close today. I can smell it." Inuyasha murmured. "You'd better be careful with her, Sesshoumaru."

"Spare me your demands." He scoffed, walking into the forest. He'd gone a small distance from the village and sat down, laying the miko beside him. Which is where she still was, several hours after Inuyasha had brought her to him and a few hours after the sun had set. Kagome had not stirred once in all that time, her breathing and position remaining the same.

He wondered if she was too exhausted to in her sleep, or if he had helped her so much as she thought he would. Looking down at her face, he wondered at the mortality of it, and yet…

He tensed as the memory of her breath mingling with his own came to mind, and then the softness of her lips. No mortal should ever have been able to seduce him, after all, he very well had been. He would have taken her mortal body then and there if he hadn't had that final hold on his thoughts.

Kagome may have asked him if he would make her with child, but it didn't mean she was ready to have such an act at that moment. Perhaps not even in the near future. Kagome was far too delicate for such a thing.

* * *

"He made it to the village?" Naraku asked Kagura, a sinister grin on his face that made her skin crawl. "Or did you allow him to make it there?" Naraku wondered.

She wisely chose not to answer that question, simply watching him. "It is of no matter." He told her. "Kohaku living can not ruin any plans I've had to destroy the group. Sesshoumaru will grow restless and soon be ready to move forward. Whether Kagome stays behind or remains is of no consequence. For they both shall die."

Kagura watched him smile and seen him basking in the thought of tearing apart each and every member of the shard hunting group. She enjoyed killing as well, she would not lie. But there was this twisted desire in the man before her to ruin relationships and love. It made her wonder at his past sometimes. What had caused him such misery?

She thought it may have been Midoriko, the woman trapped in the jewel, for he often murmured to her. "I would like you now to pay a visit to a very old friend." Naraku murmured. She frowned, confused.

Naraku had friends?

* * *

Inu no Tashio looked up at the dwindling moon, his eyes distant. He thought of Izayoi again, but how could he not? That human part of his mother, the remembering and the wishing, had never left him. He almost cursed it, but in the end, was grateful for it. He had something a little more powerful in him because of that, something demon kind could not understand.

Love.

He knew exactly what it meant, all different branches of it, all different uses for it. He knew it all, and this had been taught to him first, by Souren, and second, Izayoi.

**Flash back**

"Do you know why I love you so?" His mother murmured to him, her blue eyes as bright as a sky and deep as an ocean. The young child, no higher than her knee shook his head, bright amber eyes wide and glowing with adoration for the woman before him. "Because, you are my one and only son, my beautiful boy." She whispered, holding him to her. "And I would do anything to protect you, from anyone. I would die for you, I would kill for you, and I would smile for you." She told him.

"I would protect you too, mother." Inu no Tashio promised in a soft voice.

She smiled. "Do you love me?" She asked him.

He nodded vigorously. "Of course."

"And if you love someone, remember my Tashio, always tell them. Never leave them to wonder."

**End Flash back**

He had remembered to do so, as his mother commanded, but he fell short with his son. It was for the women that he would save this gesture for, and he wondered if because of that, did Sesshoumaru not understand what he needed to. Humans wished to be told they were loved, it was a concept his father had not understood, so his mother would look to him for comfort and he was always quick to reply.

Kagome would surely be missing the gesture as well and his son would be too hard headed to understand that humans need not only actions, but words to fill them up. And even if Inu no Tashio spoke with him, would Sesshoumaru truly understand the concept? Was there enough human blood left in his veins for him to? Inu no Tashio certainly hoped so.

* * *

The night was thick and silent, nothing stirring in the cool stillness. Nothing but Kagome. She'd just began murmuring, thrashing here and there. It concerned the Taiyoukai as he watched her, wondering what could make her so fretful. She gasped, fear coating her scent, making the demon lord frown.

**In Kagome's Dream**

Sesshoumaru had been impaled by Naraku, the sickening crunch of flesh and bone being parted tore apart Kagome's insides. "Sesshoumaru!" She screamed even as he sliced through it. Miasma filled up his body and he hissed, eyes reddening as his own venom released to protect himself.

Lightning thundered across the dark sky, lighting the clearing an eerie blue. Kagome's sapphire gaze turned almost white in the brightness, and Naraku laughed at the woman who rushed at him. She had no weapon, but she powered head on anyway. Akin roared above them as Kagura's dragon leapt from her fan and ripped into him. Inu no Tashio dealt with a hulking creature Kagome had never seen before. Inuyasha battled against something other, but Kagome would not look behind her. She just drove forward.

And then Naraku vanished. She couldn't even feel his aura, something Sesshoumaru cursed at. "Se-" Something slammed into her body from behind and blood immediately bubbled from her mouth. Her training had prevented shock from overtaking her, so she immediately let her miko energy flare, but before it could harm him, Naraku vanished.

She heard him laugh all around her just as Sesshoumaru landed beside her, glaring at the lightning that thundered from above more violently than before. "Stay out of this." He said to the air, his body in a defensive stance over Kagome. She could feel his power flaring all around her, pushing against her.

Her thoughts were entirely consumed by the fact that each vision she had, Sesshoumaru died. And here they were, at the battle of Naraku, and he would probably die because she didn't know what to do in order to save him. The pain in her stomach was far from her mind, but the agony at imagining Sesshoumaru's death was crippling her. "I love you." She told him gently.

"Do not dare resign yourself." He growled, eyes like fire. "We will survive this day."

"I love you so much, Sesshoumaru, I-" Something slashed across her back and she yelped. Sesshoumaru brought out his poisonous whip and only found air. His growl was low and dangerous. "I don't want you to die." She whispered, shaking in his arms.

Kagome gasped as she was suddenly out of her own body, seeing the battle against Naraku. "I can change this?" She whispered, her heart fluttering with hope. _"Can I save him?" _

Of course, to know how to save Sesshoumaru, she had to watch him die. And watching it made her sick with rage, sorrow, loss, and even fear. He defended her with his last breath, and she watched as her purity came forth with a massive shock, killing Naraku, before she sank down to the ground and cradled Sesshoumaru's lifeless, large body to her as best she could. Kagome found herself crying silently as the other mourned Sesshoumaru's loss with a loud, horrible sound.

"If you protect him," Kagome jumped at Midoriko's voice. "You will die." She promised Kagome solemnly.

"But I have to protect him!" She said through her tears. "I love him."

Midoriko stood silent and motionless for a moment, watching the girl before her. A young woman, truly, that she had trained for the last month or so, had watched grow into a powerful priestess, and even with all of this training, somehow she would be no match for Naraku. That worried Midoriko to no end, honestly. As of the moment that she stood with Kagome in her sleep, Kagome was much stronger than Naraku was. Even with Hiso's added ability, he was no match for Kagome, so just who would lend him such power? Or better yet, who would Naraku devour in order to gain it?

"Never loose the light that you have Kagome, no matter what you go through." Midoriko told her seriously as the possibility dawned on her. "Always remain pure." She was weakening again, quickly. With so much darkness already in the jewel, it was hard to fight the demon within it and focus energy on Kagome.

"As long as I have Sesshoumaru, I don't see how I could let any darkness in." Kagome promised, smiling sadly.

And then the memory hit Midoriko, the reason she'd whispered to Sesshoumaru along the winds so long ago. He had to forgive Kagome for what she would do to save his life, or the darkness would consume her and she would loose her strength. Saving him, it was not against Naraku, no, it was against Ocraseous. She reached out to Kagome, fear in the blue of her irises, and Kagome's moved to confusion, stepping forward to Midoriko as her kind soul demanded. And then Midoriko disappeared, leaving Kagome to the battle field, where she still heard herself crying for the loss of her own life.

Turning, looking at the scene, seeing Sesshoumaru dead, unable to wake just yet, she watched herself closely, the purity still billowing all around her, blue lighting the night sky, the air and even Sesshoumaru's dead body. His eyes were still open, looking listlessly into the endless stars above, into the endless thrum of her power that reached through the heavens to find him.

Kikyo shouted, as did Tokaruman, for everyone to run. The emotionally broken friends who were also wounded by grave injuries looked from the warnings back to Kagome, confused. Sesshoumaru's father, Inu no Tashio, on the other hand looked on in understanding and acceptance. In his transformed state, he turned to the many people who had aided during the battle against Naraku and roared viciously. Everyone moved then, backing up at least, while Kilala forced her body to transform, pushing so that Miroku and Sango fell upon her before taking to the air.

Tokaruman left and the four remaining did not move as another forceful torrent of power slammed up into the sky. Inu no Tashio growled at Akin, and Kagome watched as the demon did not look at him, simply stood watching her. His eyes were lost of anything as he looked to her and she shuddered at the emotion he did not hide there.

"We must go." Kikyo told Inuyasha softly.

He grit his teeth. "She's going to-"

"I know." Kikyo murmured.

"And you're just gonna-" He began to yell.

She placed her hands on his face, a sad desperation in her eyes. "There is nothing anyone can do to save her now. Not even you, Inuyasha. She won't hear us." The hanyou looked upon Kikyo brokenly, shaking. "We must go."

"We can't leave her." He whispered. "She's never left me, Kikyo. I can't just-"

"We must." Akin murmured. "She would never rest in the afterlife if we all traveled with her." He took a deep breath, turning to Inuyasha, a dangerous white bleeding into his eyes. "Now move."

The boy would have argued, but Inu no Tashio growled, so he lifted Kikyo into his arms, sparing one last sentence to his friend. "I'm sorry Kagome." And, something that shocked the girl witnessing the entire thing, his thoughts invaded her own mind. _"I love you." _

And then they were gone. She found herself just before Sesshoumaru's dead body and so she knelt, looking at his unseeing amber eyes, different from when he was blind, but still hiding so many things from her. What had he been thinking about before he died? Was it her? Was it of the future his death meant they could never have?

The power exploded again, becoming more of a tornado, wrapping about the dead Sesshoumaru fiercely, his white hair, mixed in his blood, wrapped into her black hair. She still cried brokenly, the power tearing out of her body opening further wounds that could have easily been healed before. But now they were mortal and no one could save her.

Somehow, as her power intensified further, Kagome doubted highly that those would be what killed her. Watching as she held Sesshoumaru tighter, and her power boomed again, Kagome knew this would be what killed her. The purity she'd fought so hard to unlock that now would spill forth into her like a dam released onto a small river. Anything near by would be killed without thought.

She didn't want to watch this, she understood what it would take to save Sesshoumaru, so why was she still asleep? And then she looked up abruptly, shocked, to see Sesshoumaru standing there, watching her crying, watching her holding to him. Was this his spirit waiting for her? Her heart beat oddly at the thought of that and he did not acknowledge it. Sesshoumaru watched the broken, devastated Kagome as though she were the only thing in the world, his eyes betraying little.

And then it happened, the final explosion that wracked its way through Kagome, to the world. That was when she woke, when the shock of everything slammed into her, sending her gasping into the world where Naraku still lived, and Sesshoumaru…

She found his amber eyes watching her, barely noticing just how close he was to her body. Kagome shuddered and wrapped her arms around him as quickly as she could, tears renewing the tracks on her face. It was just a dream of the future, one she knew how to fix, but seeing him lifeless… She was in so much pain just at the memory of what could be if she didn't move at the right moment. Now she just wanted to go find Naraku and kill him right away.

The demon lord said nothing, instead he placed a hand at her back to steady her while she cried. "I love you." She whispered against his ear and he tensed as the breath sent a wave of heat rocketing through him.

And strangely, the demon found his head tilting to one side, toward her, as though to shield her from her warring emotions. He knew she noticed because she misunderstood his approach and moved her lips to his jaw. The demon lord tensed more if possible as her lips moved slowly and sweetly.

He turned his face toward her and allowed her lips to connect to his again, in what would be their second kiss. This one was much slower, more gentle, but somehow the heat that spread through Kagome was hotter and more dangerous than the first time. He was every bit a gentlemen she found, and he was very cautious with how he held her or moved his clawed hands.

Her breathing was deeper, desperate as he ran his hand down her throat, down the side of her body while the other supported her back. Kagome trembled as she touched him, not understanding what brought on this sudden bought of kissing or his willingness to allow it.

The warmth he offered, the comfort lasted for some time, and when it ended, she was no longer crying. Instead she rest her head at his shoulder and was wrapped in the embrace of his tail and one arm. Her hands held his right hand and toyed with the claws carefully so as not to hurt herself. Sesshoumaru watched her in silence, his amber eyes never leaving her small fingers.

"You followed me." He told her lowly, the baritone of his voice surprising her a little.

She stopped toying with his talons and swallowed, not looking at him. "How did I not know you came into my dream?"

"You see what you wish to." He explained. "I made a statement, I do believe."

"Were you questioning it?" She asked, some of the sadness returning to add onto what remained. "I couldn't live without you Sesshoumaru-sama."

"It is weakness." He told her.

"I am human." She reminded him.

"There is no reason to be weak because of such a fact." He warned.

Kagome held his hand tighter, pressing herself more against him. "I will stop it from happening." She explained. "So we won't have to worry about it, okay?"

"Hn."

Their moment of peace was interrupted by a screech in the village. "Rin." Sesshoumaru hissed, pulling Kagome up and bursting through the trees with enough demonic speed to render her breathless.

It wasn't hers, but there was human blood.

* * *

So yeah, work is... Well... I've been doing it a lot lately and my mother is doing just fine! But guess who got sick? Me. :C I have a super bad head cold so... this is all I can offer. I will have another chapter up by next Friday for sure. Thanks guys.


	43. Chapter 43

Kagome was sure if Sesshoumaru could have fallen over gracefully in shock, he would have. Rin's back was to them as she apologized to Miroku over and over. "I didn't see you, Miroku-sama! I'm so sorry, Rin was-I was sleeping when you came in and stepped on my foot and…" She just kept going and going.

There was a good size gash on his head and he told her it was fine just as much as she apologized. Shippo looked over at Kagome and smiled, bounding over to her. He snickered when he hopped up onto her shoulder. "Rin smacked him with the fire iron." She tried not laughing.

"Rin." Sesshoumaru called in annoyance, silencing the girl effectively. "That is enough."

"Yes, my Lord." Rin murmured solemnly.

Miroku nodded to the demon gratefully, ignoring the urge to feel of the gash. He didn't want to look silly in front of a Taiyoukai, even though he probably already did. His normally quick reflexes were dulled by exhaustion, otherwise, he wouldn't have been smacked in the first place. He doubted Sesshoumaru thought tonight was any different from any other, and that Miroku was simply a weak mortal. What did Kagome see in the Inu youkai again?

Shaking away his thoughts, Miroku instead spoke. "I had come in search of Keade, wondering if perhaps you could see to Kohaku for a moment."

"I'll do it." Kagome said quickly, stepping forward. She'd been concerned for him anyway and wanted to make sure he was feeling better. After all, Kagome hadn't meant to fall uncurious and plus, Keade looked tired, kind of stressed. There was no point in making her run around so much right? Kagome thought she was capable enough, after all. "He is okay, right?"

"Of course." Miroku said gently. "He started thrashing about a few hours ago and won't wake. Sango finally agreed we should find Kikyo or Keade."

That made her wonder as she realized for the first time that the miko was not among them. "Where is Kikyo?"

Miroku seemed to grow concerned at her inquiry. "Inuyasha has gone in search of her." He looked in the general direction Inuyasha had taken off in. "She's been missing for an hour or so, as has Akin and Tokaruman."

Kagome bit her lip from indecision. Go to Kohaku and let Inuyasha look for Kikyo alone, or ask Keade to go to Sango's brother? Which was more important? Kagome's blue eyes were troubled, beginning to grey as she looked up at Sesshoumaru. He let out a slow, silent breath that no one noticed from ire. It wasn't necessarily directed at Kagome, but toward the situation. Of course he had to help, once again. "Go to the boy. I will find my brother and his priestess."

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama." She said in relief, knowing that if Sesshoumaru looked into it, whatever was going on would be taken care of. She placed her hand on his forearm, over the silk of his sleeve to show her gratitude before releasing him. "Miroku, will you be coming or…?" She missed that he still narrowed his eyes at her daring hand.

"Hai." He nodded, moving next to Kagome. When he noticed Sesshoumaru's eyes cut to him sharply, he gave her a foot more room. Sesshoumaru, he was sure, wouldn't have killed him just for the closeness to Kagome because he was so in control of his instincts. But if Miroku was given a warning, he was sure there would be some sort of consequence if he didn't follow it.

Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome began to walk away and did not look at Keade, Rin or Shippo as he began moving in the direction his brother's scent led. From what he could sense, there was an incredibly powerful barrier and it was of miko energy. "Come inside, children." Keade said gently, something Sesshoumaru heard, but did not acknowledge.

"Yes, Keade-sama." Rin sighed.

He heard her move into the hut. "Shippo." Keade said more firmly. When there was no reply and Sesshoumaru could still feel the kit watching him, Keade added. "Lord Sesshoumaru is not like Inuyasha. He will know if ye follow." Sesshoumaru smirked inwardly when the kit huffed and moved into the hut as well. The boy was getting to the restless age, one which Sesshoumaru clearly remembered. Of course, times such as they were in had not been nearly as dangerous as the ones in which he passed his childhood. Trying to fight elder, full blooded demons was dangerous to his life and more often than not, his mother and father deemed it necessary to come to his rescue.

That was before Miren. After his sensei began to teach him, Sesshoumaru excelled in battle and in strategy. His parents, after a year under Mrien's watchful gaze and sometimes harsh training, were no longer required to defend him. He had honed his instincts and had also been taught patience. He knew when not to partake in a battle and when to eradicate the enemy. Such training was a basis, and everything else brought him into the warrior he happened to be. Perhaps Miren would be willing to take on one more student…

Kagome could hear Kohaku's cries even outside of Sango's hut, and before she knew what she was doing, Kagome found herself rushing in to see to him. Sango looked up at her in surprise and then utter relief. "I don't know what's wrong with him. He won't wake-"

"It's alright." Kagome promised, touching her hand briefly. "It will be fine."

"I-" Miroku hushed her as Kagome moved to sit just behind Kohaku's head. If Kagome was so quickly involved in what she was doing, not offering many more encouraging words, there was certainly work to be done. He nodded to Sango, gripping her hand as Kagome placed her hands at Kohaku's temple. She was running on instinct, trying to feel into his very mind. "Kagome?" Sango whispered fearfully.

The miko looked up, smiling as her eyes became a brighter blue and her aura surrounded her visibly. "It's okay. I'll bring him back." She promised. The jewel shards about her neck pulsed with purity and her family's necklace glowed golden blue with her will. And then her eyes moved back to Kohaku's face, where they became whiter than they already were. Black lashes came to rest on her cheeks and she looked for a way into him.

The boy was persistent. He was afraid and angry, and he was confused. She sent warmth and acceptance in his direction, but he buffered it away, making her frown. Kohaku didn't want to be forgiven and he didn't want to live. He hated himself for what he did, even if he was under someone else's control when it had happened, even if it was not truly his hand.

_Why? _Kagome wondered thoughtlessly, rather felt her confusion create a visual question.

His answer was an image of himself, crying out tears of blood as limp bodies of those he loved surrounded him. It burned Kagome to see, but when she reached for him, he shut her out again. Not knowing what to do, Kagome let her deepest region of her soul guide her, and what she sent to him through images shocked her to the core just as well as him.

The shaft of wood in her hands was familiar as she drew back her bow. _"Inuyasha!" _She cried out in a voice not her own.

The hanyou turned just in time to be pierced through his heart with her arrow, the Shikon no Tama falling away from his grasp. Utter pain invaded her as she felt Inuyasha was almost reaching to her, not only with his hand, but with his eyes and his soul. _"Kikyo… Why?" _He managed, amber orbs filled with utter pain before the arrow took affect and brought him to sleep like a poison.

The stabbing of his words pained her more than his claws that had wracked across her back. She shuddered as she made her way down the steps, using her bow to support her. Bending, she lifted the Shikon no Tama into her hold and approached the half demon, nearly falling several times on the way to him. She tripped one final time and landed into his lifeless arms. Her head fell to his chest, her ear pressed against him. There was life still in Inuyasha, she realized. He was only sleeping. Her spell had meant to kill Inuyasha. Her spell was supposed to kill him.

She cried silently, so much pain, so much anger resting in her soul. What was worse was the despair. They were going to live a life together. He would become human for her and she would no longer be a priestess, but a normal woman who could have a family. _"Inuyasha…" _She whispered brokenly as the wounds continued to bleed her life from her body. And she'd made up her mind. She would follow Inuyasha. She could not live without him. She would not live without him.

Kagome gasped as she was suddenly sitting before Kohaku, his family still resting lifelessly around him. Kagome turned to look behind her, and seen Kikyo being burned, Inuyasha visible upon the tree.

"You are not Kikyo." Kohaku told her, his voice soft and weak.

Kagome was shaking from all of the pain still inside of her. "I am, and I'm not." She whispered. "Kikyo and I… We're the same soul, but different people." She was crying too, and upon touching her face, realized she was crying blood. "We once loved the same man." She told him.

"He tried to kill her." Kohaku whispered. "That's why she shot him. I killed my family because someone made me."

"No." Kagome shook her head. "Naraku assumed Inuyasha's form and struck at Kikyo with his claws, and then took Kikyo's form and fired at Inuyasha. They were tricked into betraying one another." Kagome held to her family's symbol and shuddered. "She didn't want to kill him, and she wouldn't have if he hadn't taken the jewel…"

"She didn't kill her family!" Kohaku cried, darkness growing within him.

"She killed her future, she killed the family she would never have!" Kagome fired back, pain ripping through her as she realized Kikyo was somehow venting everything she'd ever felt through her. That was why she'd been so angry before. She'd lost everything, by her own hand. Now, far too long after seeing Kikyo for the first time, Kagome understood.

Kohaku stilled at that, and a powerful pulse shot out from him. "I can never forgive myself." He barely managed.

"Neither can she." Kagome murmured.

"Then why does she keep going? How can she?" Kohaku asked in desperation.

Kagome searched for the right answer. "Because she is needed." She explained. "Because she must see Naraku destroyed and because… Kikyo hopes."

"Hopes for what?" The boy was shaking, but he had stopped crying.

"She hopes Inuyasha can forgive her."

"My father can never forgive me, none of the demon slayers can!" He was drawing in on himself again.

"Sango will." Kagome confirmed. "She already has."

"She can't! She'll never forgive me! I won't let her!" He was on the verge of crying again.

"She loves you. It doesn't matter if you let her, because that's not your choice to make." Kagome explained gently. "She's waiting for you to wake up, she hasn't left your side and she won't sleep. She fears for you." Kagome told him.

"She can't." He shook.

"She does." Kagome told him. "Do you love your sister?"

"Of course!" He seemed shocked she could ask such a question.

Kagome nodded. "Then stop being selfish." The boy froze. "Stop hiding because its easier. I know it's hard, Kohaku, but you have to face her. If you don't, she can't ever move on either."

His eyes grew wider and he swallowed, looking down at the blood on his hands. "I don't know how to wake up."

Kagome smiled and moved to him, wrapping her arms around the boy. "Follow me then." Her aura grew visible to him, the swirling blue and white somehow gentle, fluttering against him with acceptance and care. He shuddered in her hold and closed his eyes tightly, wrapping his arms around Kagome.

* * *

Sesshoumaru stood beyond the barrier alongside his brother. "She will not allow you entrance?" The demon asked tonelessly.

"Keh, no." Inuyasha's ears flattened with his ire.

"Hn." Sesshoumaru moved his hand over the barrier and found it was much like Kagome's. But weaker. He narrowed his eyes, sending his aura against it carefully.

Inuyasha's ears twitched forward. "What'ya doin'?" He asked.

Sesshoumaru did not answer, instead he kept his work up, noticing Kagome's aura rising from behind him. He didn't focus on the fact, merely acknowledged it briefly and continued about his task. He sensed Kikyo was within the barrier along with a demon. Something told him it was not Akin, leaving only one assumption. Should she trust Tokaruman so? He wouldn't have, but humans, even if dead ones, were rather stupid.

Inuyasha stood abruptly as the barrier bent to his touch and Sesshoumaru smirked. _"Similar to Kagome's." _It was strange that Kikyo's could not stand up to him though, wasn't it? Because Kagome's had corralled him at one point. If she were such a powerful miko, she should at least stand firmly against his pressure.

"What the hell are you doing, Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha growled demandingly, but the youkai paid him little heed. Instead, as Kagome power literally remained still, frozen somehow, the barrier caved under his intent. Sesshoumaru, instead of moving forward, looked behind him, where she was. Should he trust her or go to her side? "What's wrong with Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, looking back as well.

Sesshoumaru gazed at him then, a warning in his eyes. "She is not yours, hanyou. Concern yourself with the one who is." And with that, Sesshoumaru made up his mind and moved toward the village once more, leaving a baffled Inuyasha to stand in his wake.

* * *

When Kagome opened her eyes, Kohaku did as well, and they both stared at each other for some breaths. Her power swirled around her still, slowly shifting into a sightless electricity and finally, nothing. "Thank you." She whispered, grateful he woke up.

He started to draw in on himself again, but Sango murmured an uncertain, questioning. "Kohaku?" Kagome was relieved to see him react to that. His eyes moved from Kagome's, to Sango's, and the miko allowed herself to rest back a little more lazily. Her whole body felt tingly still, so she assumed it took quite a bit of power to get into Kohaku's head. Or maybe it had something to do with Kikyo's memory…

She almost shuddered, forcing every feeling her previous life once had aside and instead watched the brother and sister before her. Sango simply stared at her brother, trembling as her wide brown eyes looked at the boy who slowly began to sit up. Kagome could feel his uncertainty and his fear very clearly, and she was sure that Sango could too. And Sango did just what Kagome hoped she would do. She threw caution to the wind and wrapped her arms around Kohaku, pulling him into a fierce, bear like hug as tears of relief made trails down her cheeks.

"I thought you weren't going to wake up." She whispered into his brown hair.

Kohaku remained very still, his chin just over her shoulder. He could feel her every breath pressed against him. Each was fast and deep, giving him more of a window into her pain and her fear. It hurt to see Sango like he was, to feel her.

Miroku nodded to Kagome gratefully, helping her stand as he slowly headed for the doorway. Once outside, he murmured. "I thought it would be best to give them time to speak."

"Yeah." Kagome managed tiredly.

"Thank you, Kagome." Miroku said, truly grateful. "You are an amazing woman." He smiled. "And I'm sure you're just going to get stronger."

Kagome smiled too. "I hope I do. I know I have to so we can defeat Naraku." Her eyes darkened, just as his did. "I get this feeling Miroku… Like maybe it's all almost over."

"What do you mean?" Miroku asked in concern.

She sighed. "Well, that Naraku just may be coming out soon. Too soon…" She whispered the last. "He took Kohaku's shards. Now there's just mine and-" Kagome stopped speaking, her eyes wide.

"Kagome?" Miroku asked in concern.

"I need to find Sesshoumaru." She abruptly turned, and Miroku followed her as she ran. If she forgot the honorific, he was sure she'd realized something pivotal.

* * *

Kikyo shuddered, her soul warring inside of her. "Kagome has tried reaching me…" She explained to Tokaruman as the soul collectors swarmed around her worriedly.

"Purposely?" He asked, curious as his green eyes scanned her.

"No, I do not believe so." Kikyo swallowed, her eyes dark. "Memories…"

"I see." The snake demon murmured, watching pain contort over her face from such memories. "Of your death?"

"Of betrayal." She hissed, clutching where she could feel an ache in her heart. But she didn't have one… So that meant it was Kagome's heart who ached for the loss and for the burning Kikyo had felt. "My barrier-"

"I am aware." Tokaruman didn't let her waste her breath. "Inuyasha will come shortly."

Kikyo smiled bitterly. "It wasn't working anyway."

"It is not time." Tokaruman explained. "But soon, it will be soon."

"Whatever it takes to defeat Naraku." Kikyo whispered. _"Because Kagome may not be enough…"_ She worried.

The snake youkai raised his head a little higher, looking through the trees. Inuyasha approached quickly, worry radiating off of the boy. "Give it another week or so." Tokaruman said quietly.

"And if Naraku appears before then?" Kikyo asked, a dark smile on her face.

Tokaruman answered her with a similar one. "That is what hope is for."

Hope. She'd hoped for things once. A life with Inuyasha, a family, no longer being a priestess. She just wanted to be a person… Now she couldn't dare hope that before Naraku attacked, she could become much stronger by taking in the souls Tokaruman devoured. Yes, it was a selfish thing to do, a shameful one at that, but Kikyo felt the souls of the other priestesses would understand. She just wanted the evil threat that Naraku was to be vanquished.

If she were going to have any measure of piece in this strange life she held now, she had to destroy the hanyou. If not, she would forever be lost to that one piece of hate. And Kikyo was tired…

"Kikyo," Inuyasha said as he came through the trees, immediately at her side. "Why did you keep me out?" She flinched at the hurt in his voice.

"I wished to speak with Tokaruman without being bothered." She told him softly.

"What for?" The half demon looked up at the snake's face with a menacing glare.

"Of Naraku." Kikyo said, standing once more. Inuyasha glanced at her and noticed just how tired she looked, which kept his next remark silent. "Don't be so concerned about me, Inuyasha. I can handle myself accordingly."

His ears flattened with hurt. "Yeah, but-"

"Thank you, Tokaruman." Kikyo said bowing to him.

He inclined his head, watching as Kikyo turned and walked away. Inuyasha looked like he wanted to stay and question the snake, but he quickly reconsidered that thought and began following after Kikyo's trailing form. The snake laughed to himself as the boy practically chased after the woman. Once wrapped around a woman's finger, as he knew well, you were never going to be released.

* * *

Sesshoumaru sensed Kagome rushing toward him quickly but did not quicken his own pace. He would not run to her, seeing as all she had to do was crest the hill and-

"Oof!" Kagome almost fell back into Miroku, but the Inu youkai caught Kagome in his hold. He raised an eyebrow as she looked up at him, too surprised to speak for a moment. "I just, I figured it out… Naraku, he's going to go after Koga's shards next!"

"And?" Sesshoumaru asked, annoyed at the mention of the ookami.

"We have to go to him!" Kagome said, shaking her head a little, stepping back from Sesshoumaru. "He's our ally and he's going to be in danger!"

Miroku swallowed as the demon's eyes grew cold. "He is your ally." He corrected icily.

Kagome felt the sting and stood straighter. "So you aren't going to look for him?" She asked.

He gave no answer, instead simply stared down into her heated blue eyes. Miroku felt Kagome's rage growing, but unlike three months ago, it didn't slip out of her like it would have. Her anger did not control her anymore. She had grown. Instead she swallowed it down. "I see." She licked her lips, nodding as she looked away from him. "I thought I could count on you, Lord Sesshoumaru, but I guess I was wrong." The demon twitched, something Miroku didn't miss. "Come on, Miroku."

Kagome moved by Sesshoumaru's still form and the monk looked after her in confusion, avoiding the Inu youkai's eyes. "Where are we going, Kagome?" He asked, following after her slowly, his staff jingling.

"To find Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru turned and looked at their back's, his eyes narrowing upon Kagome. "He knows what it means if Naraku gets Koga's shards. We have to go and Inuyasha will help Koga."

Kagome ignored the flare of energy from behind her and Miroku glanced back, seeing Sesshoumaru's eyes stare her down with the sharpness of a blade. "Kagome, do you-"

"Hush." She told Miroku, not worried about Sesshoumaru in the least.

* * *

Sorry it's long overdue... Life gets crazy sometimes. Next chapter will be a bit... hectic. I'm sorry, in advance. lol


	44. Chapter 44

Koga looked to the sky, his senses telling him something was amiss. Or better yet, that something dark and demented was on its way. Ginta and Hakkaku looked on nervously as he grinned broadly, awaiting whatever may have been approaching. From the feel of it, this was something that was going to be very sinister… Knowing their luck, probably Naraku. And as of recently, Koga had been more thrill seeking than before. It was when he came back with Kagome's scent, and a rival, powerful demon male.

Youkai did not show depression, they just fought more often and put themselves in more danger if they were upset about something. Depending on the range of it, the worse it got. For Koga, it was pretty bad… Which meant for his traveling companions, it was even worse.

They'd faced off against Naraku a few times in the past, but now… Something was very different in the air. There was a power that he hadn't had before. "Uh… Koga?" Ginta murmured fearfully. "You think we should turn around and-"

"What are you, nuts?" Koga growled. "This is our chance, to finally defeat Naraku." He grit his teeth. _"The hell if I'm going to let it go to waste."_

"In such a hurry to die?" A voice intoned from above, where the sky was darkening to a purple hue.

"Quit hiding." Koga barked. "I'm going to get vengeance for my comrades, Naraku." Then he dangerously added. "Today."

"Are you sure you aren't just blowing off unwanted stress?" When Koga growled, Naraku laughed. "Kagome seemed fairly close to that youkai, did she not?" Ginta and Hakkaku looked at their leader nervously. "Do you think she's chosen him, Koga?"

"Shut up!" Koga roared, itching to tear into something. Miasma covered the area Koga and his comrades stood in suddenly, and even with their demonic nature, everyone had trouble breathing. _"Damn it!" _He cursed within his mind. _"I can't see anything!" _And if that wasn't bad enough, he could not use his sense of smell either.

"The poor wolf who thought he was a high class demon." Naraku tsked. "Shall I show you what you really are, whelp?"

It had been years, hundreds in fact, since Koga had stirred his true form. And somehow, the bastard was forcing him into it. Koga snarled, trying to control his own body, but it was shifting of its own accord. And before he could stop it, pain exploded in his head, and his body tore this way and that.

"Koga!" Ginta cried out, but when he started toward his demon companion, a tentacle shot out toward him. "Gah!" He leapt away from it, but the thing swung around and caught him in his leg. As his blood scented the air, Hakkaku rushed toward him, and a shadow surged forward, biting into the tentacle.

Two bright blue eyes appeared in the purple haze and both companions looked into Koga's ferocious eyes. Protective rage billowed in them as he tore a piece of Naraku apart. "Koga…?" They questioned the black furred animal before them. It was like a line split down his middle. On the upper half, he was ebony, the lower, a light brown. It was strange, but somehow beautiful.

Koga stood tall, regal, and looked up through the fog. He was no Sesshoumaru or Inu no Tashio in height, only beating Kilala in overall size by fifty percent, but the power radiating off of him buffeted Naraku's miasma. He snarled, crouching low while his muscles coiled, and he leapt upward, out of the poison. Naraku smirked and struck at him with a hoard of demons. Koga viciously tore into them but was caught in their hold after a while. He pulled this way and that, but to no avail.

"I thought you might be easier to contain in this form." Naraku chuckled. "I suppose I was right."

Koga snapped at him, unable to return to his previous state or remove himself from Naraku's grasp. As terrified as they were, Ginta and Hakkaku were clambering up the rocks in order to reach their pack mate, in fear of him being killed. They'd lost too many already, there was no way that they were going to let it happen again. So what if they died trying to defend him? It was what they were supposed to do.

Naraku looked to his left, a smirk on his face. "Seems she's come to save you, how sweet."

Koga stilled, confused and scented the air. His ear flicked to the right, where he had scented Kagome. At Naraku's grin, he roared and his youkai energy flared upward, bursting through the demons holding him. As he made way directly for Naraku, the half demon used his miasma to collide with Koga. The ookami was thrown back, all the way down the tall mountain and into the ravine he'd allowed himself to be led into earlier.

Rocks were broken as he plowed into them and he struggled to right himself. A grunt escaped his wolf vocals. "Koga, watch out!" Ginta shouted, and Koga looked up to see a rank of demons heading directly for him.

"Wind scar!" Inuyasha shouted, and the blades of demon energy struck through them, felling all of the youkai in one sweep.

Kikyo leapt from Inuyasha's back and Kagome jumped from Kilala who was coming lower to the ground. She landed on the balls of her feet and her knees took the shock of the jump. Sango and Miroku began encouraging Kilala to climb again. Sango threw her boomerang bone as both Kikyo and Kagome fired two purification arrows. The miasma dissipated immediately.

"Koga-kun, are you alright?" Kagome called worriedly as she ran to him, surprised by his form, but not bothering to let it overtake her.

He looked at her, agitation in his eyes, but did not move as she came to him. "You're bleeding…" She said in worry, hand gently touching his fur. Koga's eyes grew softer momentarily, but at the attack toward them, from Kagura's unexpected appearance, he pushed her onto his back and ran quickly, the jewel shards adding to his speed.

He heard Kagome gasp, but ignored it. Just maneuvering away from the wind bladed. "Can you take me to a higher spot?" Kagome asked after righting herself, leaning forward on his back to call into his ear. The youkai snorted, a smirk on his features that Kagome smiled in relief at. "Let's try to finish this today, okay?" Koga let out a bark to let her know he agreed wholeheartedly.

He clambered up the walling as Naraku was distracted by Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku. Kikyo worried herself with the hordes of demons and every once in a while shot at Kagura who was trying to attack Koga and Kagome. Kagome released her hold of Koga, tightening just her legs around him and pulled back her arrow, aiming it at an onslaught of demons heading for Ginta and Hakkaku who were clumsily trying to help. She took them out and brought her hands to grip Koga's fur once more.

"Naraku has all the jewel shards except the ones around my neck and in your legs." She explained. "We'll be his main targets here."

Koga grunted in understanding, pushing forward still, almost at the top. And then Kagura called out. "Dance of the dragon!" He shoved off of the cliff and whirled his body around, trusting in the frightening power Kagome had shown him that day he had come to her.

She didn't flinch, instead she drew her arrow back and let her power swell to a momentous amount. Koga growled, looking Kagura in the eyes, conveying a silent message. _"Just die." _He roared n his mind.

Purity crackled the air and her arrow flew like a lightning strike, straight into the mouth of the dragon. A loud boom and a force of titanic wind shot out in all directions, ushering Kagura away in a flurry, destroying her feather and then the wind brought Kilala to the ground.

Naraku sneered and sent an assault of power toward Kagome, this being his only opportunity and he knew it. Koga was busy trying to control his trajectory and Kagome was holding onto him tightly. Perhaps he could kill two birds with one stone. Kikyo looked up from where she had fallen to the ground and allowed purity to shoot from her spread palms. It only took some power away from of the assault, not all of it, which would still surely kill Kagome.

The young woman knew it was coming and turned, using one hand to hold onto Koga as she opened her palm up, destroying the attack, much to Naraku's anger. When Koga landed safely on the stone once more, Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. "We've got to do it over again." At Koga's annoyed look, she offered a. "Well, you have to climb again." And gave him an apologetic smile.

He huffed and began moving up the walls again, but this time Naraku was all about attacking them, not worrying about anyone's attacks beyond Kikyo's once he created a barrier. "Sango, we've got to stop trying to break through the barrier. Just protect Koga and Kagome." Miroku told her.

She hissed, but agreed. "Kilala, let's go!" She moved the fire cat behind Koga and Kagome's rising form as the wolf clambered quickly up the rocky surface.

"Shouldn't you be more concerned with yourselves?" Naraku asked as he sent a wave of demons toward Sango and Miroku.

Kagome sent up a barrier around them, having to concentrate hard seeing as Koga was moving jerkily. With her eyes closed, feeling their presence, it was easier. "Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed.

She opened her eyes to see Naraku coming straight for them within his barrier. She took a sharp breath, which is all she had time for, as Koga snarled and miasma wrapped around them so thickly that her spiritual powers faltered for a moment. And then she was hit by something, knocked off of Koga, and she was free falling. "Kagome!" Sango screamed and she dove Kilala directly into the miasma, searching for her. Miroku, who had borrowed Kohaku's mask only squinted his eyes against the burning.

Wind billowed, and lightning clashed through all of the area, making it impossible for anyone to see. Just before she hit the ground, Kagome felt two arms envelope around her and when she looked up, she was shocked to see Inu no Tashio holding onto her. "Akin," he roared. "Push him to his limit!"

The youkai nodded, his apricot eyes taking on a white hue as lightning struck Naraku's barrier a hundred times a second and wind whipped all around it like a tornado, bits of ice slamming against it. Naraku almost snarled, annoyed as he used his every sense to search for Kagome. Using the ability of the shikon no tama, he sent a ball of energy flying for her. Inu no Tashio was caught by surprise, trying to thwart the energy, but it being of the shikon jewel, it simply sliced directly through his hand and slammed through Kagome's shoulder before it went through his chest and into the ground.

Kagome cried out and he snarled. But not for the pain did he grow so angry, but as lightning rained down from the sky and the scroll sent an answering call upward, did he know exactly what would not be stopped. That, beyond nothing else, sent him into a strong, heated rage.

In protecting her life, he'd condemned her. He knew not to stay here with the girl though, instead, he ran. Ocraseous would be sure to follow. He only hoped no one else did.

* * *

Sesshoumaru looked to the sky, pausing in his moving toward the battle. That lightning, the red streaking in it, was not Akin's. The sword hummed at his side and he glared into the darkening clouds. "Ocraseous." He murmured, his eyes narrowing as he surged forward with greater speed than before.

He had been angry Kagome would wish to save the pathetic wolf's life and realized later that perhaps not following her, as foolish as it would seem, was the wrong thing. Trouble had a way of finding the miko, did it not? Upon realizing that, he had moved toward the battle, not knowing that this could possibly happen. He had given his father the scroll of Ugai to stop this. "Damn it." He spat, realizing his father was taking her away from the battle. Altering his path, he hoped to reach them before it was too late.

* * *

"What the hell?" Inuyasha sputtered, looking around for Kagome after everything had ceased. Even Naraku was at a loss for words. "Akin, where's my old man?" He roared.

"The scroll has awakened, the path is breached." Lightning and thunder boomed, a path of red following where Kagome's scent disappeared too. Koga rounded, pushing off of the ravine wall and shot toward where she was being taken.

"The scroll of Ugai?" Naraku asked.

Akin snarled at him, rather than answering and moved in the direction his lord had gone as well.

"Forget about Naraku," Sango shouted. "We have to protect Kagome!" Kikyo and Miroku had explained it to her. Ocraseous would come to the earthly plain through that scroll, and Kagome would be forced to be his. He may even destroy the world, meaning he was a much bigger threat.

Inuyasha grit his teeth as Sango ushered Kilala to follow the red lightning and booming thunder. "Kikyo?" He asked, making sure she would go too, and she nodded. He moved toward her and lifted her into his arms, running while a dumb founded Ginta and Hakkaku followed.

"The scroll of Ugai…" Naraku murmured, brows furrowing. "And the God of the in-between desires the miko?"

He felt Midoriko tremble within the jewel, confirming this. "I see I have lost once again." Naraku smirked, having hoped to reach Ocraseous before any other. "Tell me, Midoriko," Naraku urged. "Will she be taken?"

The miko did not answer.

* * *

Lightning surrounded Inu no Tashio and the human he carried, exploding violently in a circle. He held her more tightly, covering her as best he could with his upper body. Kagome started shaking, just as well as he, when the scroll seemed greedy for their blood. "Damn it all to hell." He cursed, dropping to one knee from pure weakness.

He looked down at Kagome's pale face, moving her bangs from over her forehead. She opened her blue eyes and winced at the crackling lightning. "What's happening?" She whispered.

The youkai held her closer, his tail, so much longer and thicker than his son's, wrapped over her. "He comes." The male managed.

"O-Ocraseous?" Lightning and thunder boomed more violently, shaking the foundations of the earth. "Guess that answers my question."

"I will die defending you." Inu no Tashio vowed softly, and surprisingly, she heard it over the booming around them.

"No!" Kagome told him. "No one will die today." She couldn't let anyone she cared about die, they all had to live. They had to defeat Naraku and live.

The Inu youkai looked at the face of the woman who he knew would one day give his bloodline strong children, his grandchildren, and smiled tightly at her. She would be an excellent mother, and Sesshoumaru would have a chance to be a father. Inu no Tashio would make certain of that. The lightning struck all around like a rain, to the point that the dog demon could not see, and he knew it was time.

Ocraseous was among them.

Inu no Tashio looked through his white bangs to the crouched figure of a demi-God. His black hair covered his face from view as he was crouched on one knee. Power came out from around him in a red hue, flowing over the ground. It brushed against the dog demon's as Ocraseous slowly looked up. His mahogany eyes showed nothing at first, he just stared, and then recognition. "Inu no Tashio." He said slowly. "Souren's pride." The voice was familiar, he'd heard it before his mother had forced Miren to run with him.

"I will not kill you, child of the woman who should have been mine. She loved you too greatly, and you are an important piece of her." He stood slowly, black armor held to his frame with a red sash. "Give me the girl and you go freely, peacefully, and without," he smirked. "Injury."

"She belongs to my son." Inu no Tashio stood, but barely, and held to Kagome who was unconscious from the blood loss. "You will not have her."

"Oh?" Lightning crackled. "Then perhaps you will die."

The dog demon stood bravely, his eyes filled with determination and anger. There was absolutely no fear. "I have died before. It is no real threat." The two gazed at one another heatedly, and Ocraseous moved his gaze to the woman who groaned in the Inu youkai's hold. His eyes changed, softened somewhat and then he looked back at Souren's son.

"Put her down." He flexed his right hand. "And we will begin."

Inu no Tashio set her on the ground, just as Akin came to his side, eyes nothing but white. "Akin, stand do-"

"I am afraid I must go against your commands, my Lord." Akin bowed. "I am sorry." He told him, standing straighter.

The youkai almost smirked. "No you aren't."

"I am not." Akin admitted, not emotion to his face or eyes.

Sesshoumaru stepped through the trees behind them, looking down at Kagome, his eyes flaming when he looked back at Ocraseous. "Ah," the demi-God murmured. "You have my sword. And you must be the girl's champion."

"You will not touch her." Sesshoumaru growled venomously.

Ocraseous smirked. "I've heard that before, a few thousand years before your time."

Sesshoumaru snarled at the challenge, rushing forward before anyone could say anything. Ocraseous smiled then, his aura ripping up around him like a tornado. It was a startling power, but the Inu youkai did not flinch as he moved into it, eyes reddening, poisonous claws extended and preparing for the battle.

The battle for Kagome.

* * *

Uh-oh. Here we go. The Battle for Kagome, part one, FIGHT! I know I shouldn't joke but... hee hee, I'm sorry. I'm getting excited because it's getting... Well, damn it, it's getting good! Angst, darkness, rivals, fighting, that means good stuff to me.


	45. Chapter 45

Sesshoumaru surged on into the energy, ignoring the lightning that crackled next to his face and the sparks of energy that stung him, intent on his prey. His prey that seemingly vanished. Energy swelled behind him and a loud boom erupted, sending him skittering in another direction. When he stopped himself, Sesshoumaru saw his father breathing heavily, a streak of blood running down his torn sleeve. With one more deep breath, the Inu youkai righted himself and glared into Ocraseous eyes.

"You're much faster than your son." He nodded approvingly.

There was nothing on the dog General's face. "I am much older than my son."

"Let us see if being the elder has anything to do with your power as well, shall we?" And then they both practically vanished. Sesshoumaru could only catch snippets of movement, and that shocked him to his core. How could someone be so powerful that even he could not find them? Glancing back at Kagome, seeing where Akin stood protectively before her bleeding form, cold seeped into his blood. And the thought that crossed his mind angered the demon lord to no end.

"_If I can not see the enemy, nor feel him accurately for his speed is too great, then how will I protect Kagome?" _A rage built up in him and so he did his best to predict their movements.

As he lashed out his whip, Sesshoumaru had assumed right and both the demi-God and Inu youkai separated, landing far apart. "Feeling left out?" Ocraseous smirked.

Akin turned to the new arrival at his back, feeling Koga approaching Kagome. He was sure the wolf wouldn't do anything to her, but he kept his senses honed in on him nonetheless.

Koga pressed his nose against Kagome's throat, beneath her chin and bumped her with a whine, concerned for her pallid skin and blood leaking from her body. He knew it had to have slowed down by now, but the fact that she still bled at all concerned him. She may have been a powerful priestess, but she was still mortal. She could still die. Ears flattening against his skull, the wolf demon looked to the fighter who did not belong to this world. The man was incredibly strong, dangerous, and from how he glanced at Kagome, Koga decided he was stupid. He'd come here to take her, if the possessiveness in his eyes was something to go by, and that just was not going to do. Koga wouldn't let him take Kagome. Hell, Koga wouldn't let anyone take Kagome, not while he lived.

His muscles tensed beneath his fur and his aura rose dramatically while he ignored those approaching from behind. Akin turned his gaze to Koga, the coldness in that stare not bothering the wolf one bit. "You will die." Akin intoned.

Koga let out a low growl, his eyes never leaving the three battling demons. His demon energy surrounded him as he pushed off the ground and headed straight for Ocraseous.

The demi-God betrayed no emotion, didn't even look at Koga, and suddenly the wolf demon found himself thrown in the opposite direction. It was a pure power, swift and harsh, that had greeted him. The ookami shook off the sensory pain and lunged again.

"_He's toying with us." _Sesshoumaru realized, further enraged. This half breed was only having a little fun. He could have probably destroyed them all when Sesshoumaru thought about it. How many pure bred youkai had he fought? And then there was the ultimate power, Souren. Even she could not defeat him. What hope did they all have?

Feeling Kagome's bleeding form behind him, he knew it didn't matter if they had such a silly thing. Kagome needed to be protected, and he'd sworn to do so. He did not believe the future was changeable, so he must have some how found a way to save her from this man. But how? What was it he had done?

Strike after strike, he concentrated searching for a weakness. Ocraseous had to have a weakness, but what was it? Even the mighty could fall, as he had learned of his lineage, and if Ocraseous was so strong, what would destroy him?

Inuyasha came through the trees, stopping in shock as Sango and Miroku flew over to get a better view of the battle. "What the…?"

"Ocraseous." Kikyo murmured, her eyes cold and cautious.

"He doesn't look like a demi-God." Inuyasha huffed.

Kikyo tried bringing up a barrier, but his power slammed right through it, throwing she and Inuyasha a few yards back. _"Stupid boy." _Inu no Tashio felt like shouting at his son, but instead focused on the battle.

"You know," Ocraseous said, bored. "This is beginning to disinterest me."

And then all of the demons were thrown back by his sheer power. "Ugin Vor." He commanded and the sword left Sesshoumaru's hip. When the Inu youkai stared at him incredulously, Ocraseous said. "The name of this sword, it is Ugin Vor."

"Souls blood." Inu no Tashio explained as he stood once more.

"Very good." Ocraseous grinned. "You know the language of a God?"

"I was taught well." He supplied cuttingly.

"By whom?" Ocraseous asked humouredly. "Miren, I wonder?" The dog demon didn't answer him this time and the demi-God only laughed. "I do grow very bored with this." He intoned. "I can't help but wonder, how long do you think any one of you could stand against me?"

Koga was shaking off the power that had rocketed him so far away and snarled at the question. He thought he could kill Ocraseous, he was damned sure of it. At some point that cocky bastard was bound to get stupid. And when he did, Koga would rip his head off.

* * *

Sorry for the long delay, but I just moved out like… two weeks ago, my dog went to the emergency vet and my cousin had a baby. Holy crap… What a busy life. Here's what I have for now and I promise more soon.


	46. Chapter 46

Kagome woke to the booming of a battle that raged all around her. At first she thought it was a storm, and then she came to realize someone was controlling the nasty weather, using it as a weapon. Pain and nausea swam through her, both physical and emotional as she watched with glassy, graying eyes. Inuyasha was in the fray, along with his father and half brother, while Sango and Miroku circled from above. From out of no where, Koga leapt between Sesshoumaru's venomous whip and Inuyasha's Tetsuiga, jaws agape as he tried to bite into Ocraseous.

The demi-God's eyes practically glowed with ill mirth as a barrier of red surrounded him and slammed both upward and outward. Heart racing and insides coated with fear, Kagome rose up and fell, her head dizzy. "Do not." Akin intoned lowly beside her, crouching down and pressing firmly, but carefully, on her good shoulder. "You will die for certain should you move much."

"He'll kill them." She managed, eyes still on the battle. "He's just playing with them all and yet-"

"You are loved, miko Kagome." He told her. "They would rather die trying to defend you than to stand by and watch you be taken."

"I don't want anyone to die." She hissed, looking at Akin, seeing tense lines upon his face and his clenched jaw. She knew then he wanted so badly to go out and kill Ocraseous or at least join in the fight. "Why are you-"

"The injuries you have received are terrible, therefore you must be looked after." He told her, not at all sounding pleased.

This could be her only chance, she realized. This is how she could get the man's attention off of her. Then she could try and help somehow. "Please, Akin, if I can't fight him, please help the others." She begged. "I don't want them to die."

His eyes turned steely, not because he saw through her, but because he would not leave her so ill. "I will not." He would remain by her side and defend her.

Another blast and Kilala yowled, making Kagome sick. "If you do not wish them to die," Ocraseous said, speaking to her as Akin moved between them. "I suggest you come with me, for either instance, whether your comrades survive or do not, you will be mine."

Sesshoumaru came for him so quickly then that his clawed hand managed to slice his cheek and draw his half God blood. Ocraseous answered by appearing behind him and using his sword to take off his right arm, the one Sesshoumaru had cut him with. The demon grit his teeth as pain seared through him and Kagome's wordless scream exploded in his mind. All the while, Ocraseous merely grinned at him like it was still a game.

"If I kill you," Ocraseous said lowly to Sesshoumaru. "She will be broken and have none to love. A much easier trophy to cart home then, don't you agree, demon?"

Sesshoumaru answered that question by allowing the poison to seep from his claws. Ocraseous moved this way and that as the demon struck, allowing Sesshoumaru only to get so close. "Perhaps your blood loss will kill you instead." He parried away Inuyasha with a lightning strike and Koga with a swift kick.

"What can we do, Miroku?" Sango asked desperately, afraid for Kagome.

Ocraseous grinned. "You can die." He told them as a wave of power shot for them. He'd become much more showy, Inu no Tashio noted, now that Kagome was awake and watching.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha pulled his Tetsuiga back and struck at the power with his backlash wave, but the half God added more to his power, counteracting Inuyasha's intended counteract. Kikyo brought her power up to its limit and it broke through the barrier. Kagome's purity blazed her skin, burning Akin's hand a little. A violent wind billowed from the air in her lungs and she let her power rise to its peak that she could control, sending it spiraling into Ocraseous' onslaught. She didn't destroy it, but she knocked it off course.

With a shuddering breath, she fell back to her knees as the blood began to leak more profusely. Akin bent down to her, and when his hand came to her back, it healed, an apology winding its way around his wound.

Her fiery blue eyes, still holding hints of grey, met with Ocraseous' red. "I don't want you." She told him. "I'm in love with someone else, so please, just let me be with the person I choose." It had started out angry, and then turned into something sad and soft.

His eyes narrowed. "I hold the power here, Kagome. And you will come with me." He shot lightning out from his fingers and it slammed into Sesshoumaru's chest, pushing out through him. He ignored her scream, and said. "No matter who I must kill."

Kagome fought to get away from Akin, her power pulsing dully inside of her. Inu no Tashio began battling the demi-God again with fast, powerful movements. "Sesshoumaru!" He wasn't moving. "Sesshoumaru!" Akin still held to her, even as she tried to rip herself from his hold. "Please, Akin, let me-"

"It is too dangerous, you will surely-" He tried explaining.

"If you don't let me go, I'll have to hurt you on purpose." She trembled. "Please don't make me."

Akin clenched his jaw tightly, not afraid of her power, but more or less worried she would over exert herself and die. The same could be said if he took her to Sesshoumaru, couldn't it? It would be worse though, if she didn't manage to hurt him badly enough, and she ran to Sesshoumaru on her own. Who would defend her? Pulling her in his hold, Akin sped to Sesshoumaru's side, let her go and faced the battling Inu youkai and demi-God.

At first she was shocked, but once she seen Sesshoumaru's face, the surprise of being one place and then another vanished. The demon was still alive, but he was in a huge sum of pain. "Sesshoumaru?" Kagome questioned more softly, touching his face with trembling fingertips. He didn't move or even open an eye. "I'm no good for you, am I?" She asked him softly. "Every vision I have, either you or I die. I mean, it's hopeless… You and I aren't meant to be together, are we?"

She shivered, listening to the sounds of battle, hearing people shout and Koga roar every now and then, following by lightning strikes. "But I can't let you all die because of me…" Akin tensed, turning to look at her incredulously. "I love all of you. Shippo, Rin, Inuyasha, Akin, Keade, Sango, Miroku, Kilala, Koga, Inu no Tashio, even Kikyo." Kagome trembled. "And I love you so much, Sesshoumaru. I'm sorry… Sorry for putting you through all of this hell, but you won't have to put up with me anymore, I promise."

Her tears splattered on his face, and still the demon lord did not wake for his grave injuries. She herself was very weak too, her whole body trembling from the blood loss. Still, she managed to bend down and kiss his lips ever so gently before sitting up to look at him. She'd never get the chance again, so she ran her fingers through his silken bangs, moving them so she could see the crescent moon clearly. They'd had a strange relationship, to say the least, but she'd been looking forward to seeing just how far he would be willing to take it. She'd hoped for children, half demon or what have you, and a long, happy life together. But so long as he had a long life, what more could she ask for? So long as any of her friends had a long life…

"Ocraseous." She whispered, not at all surprised it had begun to rain. Her emotions were pouring out of her, into the sky, gentling the thunder and blood lightning. "You'll let them live if I go with you?"

She heard the thickness in the silence from her friends, knowing soon enough they would demand her to stay. "Yes." He promised, a smirk on his face.

"I want something else too though, something only you can do." She told him, looking up into his deep red eyes.

"Anything." He vowed.

"Destroy the scroll of Ugai." She told him. "Once we reach where you have been, destroy it so no one can come take this." She showed him the shikon shard. "I don't want Naraku to ever piece together the shikon no tama."

"Kagome, no-" Sango began.

"Is that all you require?" Ocraseous asked.

"Yes." Kagome agreed, her blue eyes completely gray.

"Then consider it done." He began walking toward her and Akin tensed, ready to fight.

"No." Kagome looked at them all. "This is what I want."

Koga roared, going to attack Ocraseous when a powerful, miko barrier rose around Ocraseous. Akin turned and there was one around Kagome as well. She didn't look at him as she passed. She didn't look at anyone. Sango called out to her, a sob in her voice, but Kagome wouldn't look. She couldn't fight Ocraseous and win if her power only knocked his away. He wasn't putting his all into it and she had been. No, there was no way she would defeat him.

Once they met, the barriers melded together and Ocraseous offered her his hand. "You chose wisely." He told her. "I can give you everything you desire in a word, everything-"

"Except my freedom." She whispered.

"You have it still, just with the exception of being paired to another." He told her.

Kagome didn't look up, she closed her eyes tightly and wouldn't look at her friends as she left. This was not how she wanted to last see them all, so she would just wait until it was done. Ocraseous pulled her into a one armed hold and she opened her eyes, looking up at him in shock. "You must touch in order to survive the bridge." He explained.

And then they were surrounded by thousands of colors, intricately following their breath. Kagome shuddered in his hold, the wound having taken its toll. She shook violently and he held to her tighter. The last thing she remembered was a gentle caress into the fold of her kimono, over the wound. Then the pain was gone, and all that remained was sorrow, longing and despair carrying her swiftly into blackness.

* * *

Thanks for all of your support, my readers, and I appreciate your reviews willing everything well. My cousin's baby, Travis Allen, is doing wonderful, but unfortunately I had to let Aries, my German Shepherd puppy go. She had been crated the first fifteen weeks of her life by a breeder and therefore, she had a lot of issues with her hips. In essence, my small, weekly paycheck, along with moving out of one home and into another, wasn't going to help her with what she needed, so she is now in vet care, waiting for her forever home.

Again, thank you all for being so understanding. It means the world. And I'm sorry this is so short, I'll try to get another longer one up.


	47. Chapter 47

When Sesshoumaru woke, he was looking up into branches and leaves, daylight just barely breaking through, enough to make him wince. At the smell of old blood and the feeling of distant pain in his chest and shoulder, Sesshoumaru rose up. "Easy, Sesshoumaru-sama." Miroku said. "Your injuries could reopen."

"Kagome." The demon lord rasped, agitated. The miko never left him alone, injured or not, but should he be, she was most annoying.

"Kagome is no longer… Here…" Miroku explained slowly.

The demon looked around him then, seeing Sango huddled close to the houshi, despair evident in her. Inuyasha was some distance away, his back to everyone, including Kikyo, while Akin and Sesshoumaru's father turned to him, then continued speaking. "The demi-God has taken her?" Red was threatening to invade his vision as his blood heated.

"She _went_ with him." Sango said, shivering.

"This is ridiculous, surely she-"

"She has gone with him willingly." Akin said, turning to look at Sesshoumaru once more. "To save our lives, she faces whatever fate alone." The demon seemed agitated.

"That was unnecessary. He could have been defeated given time." Sesshoumaru said dangerously.

"And you would have done so?" Akin asked.

"Naturally."

"You seemed very well defeated, if you count that you were unconscious as she spoke to you." His anger was rising dangerously. "The only one she spoke directly to before she left."

"Where is the scroll of Ugai?" Sesshoumaru practically growled.

Inu no Tashio spoke. "It disappeared with him along with Kagome when he summoned the bridge between our realm and his." When Sesshoumaru still seemed ready to fight, his father said. "There is no way to reach her, my son. She made him swear to destroy the scroll."

Sesshoumaru was now standing. "And why would the miko do so if she wished not to go with the hanyou?"

Kikyo spoke, her soul collectors swarming around her still. "She never wants Naraku to reform the jewel. It was the only way to protect the shikon no tama."

"By throwing herself to the demi-God's feet? By agreeing to have him?" His amber eyes were surrounded by red.

"She did it to save you most of all, dumb ass." Inuyasha glared ahead of him, not turning. "Some demon you are." He began walking away then, needing to be alone.

"_Some demon I am…" _Sesshoumaru's only arm, once again, tensed as he fisted his hand. _"I could not defeat one man to save one woman…" _He glared into nothing, his rage turning his insides, making him angry. She could have very well stayed, they all would have fought… She left out of utter foolishness. There was a snarl on his face as he turned and began to leave in the opposite direction.

"Do you wish to know what her last words to you were?" Inu no Tashio asked.

"There is no point." Sesshoumaru said, disappearing into the trees and masking his aura.

Sango covered her face, the shock beginning to ebb once again, and so she cried. Miroku closed his eyes tightly, wrapping his arms around Sango tightly, praying that Kagome would be alright, wherever she was.

* * *

There was a strange, airy light surrounding the room Kagome found herself in. She sat up slowly, looking around her. The bed she laid in was silken and soft, a beautiful red, black and gold. A canopy of the same material and cover rest above her, and as she moved more, she almost thought she was naked from how light the clothes about her wore. A more revealing, black, red and gold kimono was about her frame. There were lotus blossoms designed over it so intricately that you would think they were spun of pure gold, made to live within the fabric.

The black marble floor was cool to her feet as she stood and began to look about the room she was in. White walls with painting upon them, and directly before her, a mirror. Kagome moved toward it, looking at herself in surprise. She was very pale and her eyes were over bright with anxiousness. Her long hair had clearly been brushed and cleaned, all of her had actually. She had this squeaky clean appearance…

"Miko-sama." She jumped, looking toward where the very light, feminine voice came from. A servant stood, her eyes to the floor as she stood before Kagome. "Ocraseous-sama welcomes you to his home and asks that you come to dinner." Kagome began to decline when the woman added. "Else you will have dinner in your room, with him."

She swallowed, her throat dry. "Fine. Please lead the way." Kagome whispered.

The servant straightened and turned, so Kagome followed. An ornately decorated hall greeted her eyes, the black marble having a red and gold trimmed carpet over it with lotus blossoms woven in gold here and there. They walked for some time before she and the servant came before two large, gold and red doors. They opened on their own and within rest a long, gold table with many different foods.

Ocraseous stood, not wearing armor, but gold, black and red silks. "So you are finally awake." He smiled. "Come, join me for dinner."

She looked down, away from his happy, red eyes, and at the floor, when she felt his hands on either side of her face. She almost fell back in shock, not having taken a step before he was right in front of her. "You are no servant." He told her, almost angry. "Why do you look away from my eyes?"

She trembled. "I-I am unhappy." She told him honestly. "And I don't know you."

"Do not fret." He said gently, his eyes warm blood. "You will know me. Now come, eat. You need to gain strength. After all, you had lost much blood."

She walked forward, forcefully arm and arm with Ocraseous. "I was unsure of what you would like to eat, so I had many foods prepared."

"Did you destroy the scroll?" Kagome asked, avoiding his eyes.

"As you wished, yes." Her body lost some of its tenseness.

"And my friends?" She wondered.

"They live." Kagome nodded. "And still you are not pleased?"

"I'm grateful." She told him. "You've done what I've asked and for that, I respect you."

He released her arm to pull out a very comfortable looking red and gold chair. She sat in it, finally looking at the table. There were different sorts of dishes, many meats, breads and fruits. Even desserts, and there was a glass of wine for her to drink. Funny, she'd never had alcohol, but she was sure she would have to. "Have your fill of whatever you would like."

Kagome looked around and just started picking random things. The smell of the food was making her hungry. She took a bite of a meat and decided it was duck. By the time she'd finished a quarter of her plate, Ocraseous was moving for seconds, watching her all the while. When she began to run out of his blueberry wine, he even poured her more from a gold flask. The food was delicious, as was the wine, but Kagome was not happy and he knew it

"You may as well release whatever it is you are holding onto." He told her softly. When she looked up at him, her eyes darkening, he added gently. "It will only leave you to ache."

Kagome felt her heart constricting with pain. "What do you want from me?" She asked him, somewhat afraid.

He sighed, eyes honest and intent on her face. "Your love."

* * *

"Is there nothing we can do to retrieve Kagome?" Miroku asked Inu no Tashio. "No ally you may know that could help?"

The Inu youkai sighed. "One, but I do not know if he would assist in this." Miren would probably rather avoid Ocraseous than deal with him once more. From what Inu no Tashio had learned, the encounter he'd had was enough for him. Though Miren had raised him, even for a request, the dog demon doubted Miren would help him against Ocraseous, no matter what bond they'd had.

"We have to try anything." Sango pled. "She protected us. We can't just abandon her."

They were nearing the village now, Sango holding Kilala in her arms. The poor fire cat had been worn out and injured. "I realize that." Inu no Tashio said. "Yet it is not something we can rush into, and know this, Ocraseous will not kill the girl, no matter how angry she makes him. We have time."

"I'm not afraid of him killing her." Sango said. "I'm afraid of him forcing her into a situation she doesn't want to be in…"

They all knew what she was getting at. Kagome was a very pure and innocent girl, she'd never had such contact with a man, perhaps a kiss, but they were positive she'd never entertained anything more physical.

"So long as she can come home, that is all we can hope for now, Sango." Miroku whispered softly.

"You're back!" Shippo ran up to the group excitedly, Rin coming quickly behind him who was followed by Jaken. "There was all this lightning and-" He skid to a halt, looking at the worn and broken faces of the warriors. "What happened?" He asked, noticing Inuyasha, Kikyo, Kagome and Sesshoumaru were missing.

Miroku knelt down. "Do you know of the demi-God, Ocraseous and the connection to the scroll of Ugai?"

Shippo nodded. "Everyone had been saying if the demi-God returned, he'd take Kagome." He smelt Sango's tears and trembled. "Was that the lightning…?"

"I'm afraid it was, Shippo." Miroku said, putting his hand on the young foxes shoulder. "To save us all, Lady Kagome," a title he hadn't used for a long time resurfaced. "Went with Ocraseous as he demanded of her."

Shippo did his best to blink back the tears, but when they wouldn't abate, he ran into the woods, fleeing so that no one would see. Rin stepped forward after he ran, asking softly. "Where is Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Inu no Tashio spoke to the girl. "Alone. He must think, my child."

"He could have thought with us!" Jaken squawked, angry. "I don't understand, why didn't he come back for us? How could Lord Sesshoumaru-" Everyone walked by the toad, ignoring him.

"Will Lady Kagome ever come back?" Rin asked, heartbroken.

"That is what we hope." Miroku told her. They very slowly reached the village, Akin and Inu no Tashio remaining outside of it. They weren't sure when Inuyasha or Kikyo would show, as they explained to Keade, but they knew Kagome wouldn't, which is what made the old woman close her eyes and proceed to pray. It was like loosing Kagome to death… And for the first time, Miroku wished she would have been sealed on the opposite side of the well, rather than be in the situation she was in now.

* * *

Sesshoumaru stood atop a craggy cliff, on the peak of a mountain, overlooking the land lit by a moon, anger in his every sector. Anger, and loss…. How dare she allow herself to be taken… Why did she always sell herself short? Had he stood with her, they could have defeated Ocraseous… They-

His face turned up in a snarl. "We." He murmured aloud, in a guttural, dangerous voice. When had it become the two of them, not just him. Had he truly started thinking of his days, travels and battles paired with her? "We." He murmured again. "There is no we. There is only I."

Sesshoumaru turned from the scenic beauty and began to descend the mountain once more in his blood stained hoari. There would never be the two of them ever again. And it should have been fine that it was so.

And yet…

Something was missing, something of his… She was his, his own miko, his own annoyance, his own human, his Kagome… She did not belong to the demi-God, Kagome belonged to him. Kagome was his own and he should have protected her. How foolish of him to be struck into unconsciousness. He was beyond angry that she let herself be taken, but damn it all to hell, the demon was angry with himself just as well. He was going to find Ocraseous somehow and he was going to kill him for taking her.

And once he had her, she would never go anywhere but at his side again.

Totosai came about the facing of the mountain atop his bull, surprising Sesshoumaru. The demon lord glared up at him, growing more fierce by the second. "Totosai, how does one kill a demi-God?"

The old man was silent for a moment, testing Sesshoumaru's patience. "With a sword Sesshoumaru-sama." He looked at the demon gravely before asking. "Are you ready for such a sword?"

The demon lord answered with a growl.

* * *

Okay, everyone, again, thank you, thank you, thank you for your support and kind words. It means a lot, so I did my best to get this up for you guys. I've got an anniversary dinner tomorrow, then I'm helping my mom saw up some dead trees that fell on her property Sunday. Then I work nine hours, three days straight after that. In essence, you may not be reading much in the mean time. Sorry.


	48. Chapter 48

"Does he really think giving me gifts is going to make me fall in love with him?" Kagome hissed at who Ocraseous had deemed to be her constant attendant. The woman never looked at her, eyes always glued to the floor. "I mean, really. They're all beautiful and nice, but these aren't…" She stopped herself, taking a deep breath before sitting down with the gold comb he'd given her, a lotus on it.

She fingered it as she glanced around the room she was in. There were gold, bathing pitchers he had brandished for her, lotus blossoms decorating them and paintings of lotus blossomed lakes. Even the wooden posts of the bed had been carved with water like currents and lotus flowers over them. Every clothe item, every mirror, brush, hair accessory, or jewelry had been over flowing with lotus blossom décor. In the three days she'd been in this place, only from her room, to the adjoining bathroom and dining hall, had she noticed a reoccurring theme.

Lotus blossoms.

The one's on the paintings were either gold or red, so they had to have some kind of meaning… But what? The servant had refused to give Kagome a name, so she just called her, "Meek?"

"Lady priestess." She acknowledged, still bowed to her.

Kagome wanted to say. _"My, your neck must hurt staying like that all the time." _Or. _"Don't you ever get tired of looking at the floor like that? I know it's fancy and all, but the walls look even better."_ She settled for. "My name is Kagome, and I was wondering… Why does Ocraseous have so many lotus blossoms everywhere?"

The woman didn't speak for a moment, but Kagome could sense her tenseness. "Lord Ocraseous will not give me allowance to speak of it. This is something you must ask him yourself."

Kagome frowned, looking back at the comb, then in the mirror. Her hair was longer, by an inch or so, and her face had thinned out with a lack of eating. "Meek?" She asked again, suddenly wary.

"Miko-sama?" The woman almost looked at her.

Kagome swallowed. "How long have I been here?"

* * *

Sesshoumaru glared up at Totosai, and the old dragon demon sighed. "If you look at me like that, I don't know if I'll feel up to making you that sword." His eyes flashed red. "But on second thought, if you really want-"

"I grow bored of your games Totosai." Sesshoumaru intoned dangerously. "You are a master swordsman, one of the few left, but should you dance about the issue, I will find one willing to meld a sword stronger than Tetsuiga of my fang." He drew his youkai cloud and began to ascend away from Totosai, but the stubborn old demon followed him.

"What makes you hunger for a sword that rivals Tetsuiga once more?" The demon asked, a glint in his old eyes. "You have seemingly lost all urge to fight your brother, or so I thought."

Sesshoumaru glared ahead. "It is not to battle _that_ half breed, but another that I must have a weapon."

"Still looking for conquest?" Totosai asked disgustedly.

"It is not your concern." Sesshoumaru told him, the anger slowly building. "I am the commissioner, I pay you. It matters not why I have need of it."

"To a demon without moral standards, perhaps." Totosai agreed. "Even to a demon who did not watch you grow, but I am no such demon, and I will ask again." Sesshoumaru slowed to a halt as the bull brought its master just before him. "Why do you want a sword of your own fang, Sesshoumaru?"

The demon debated, not wishing to seem weak before any, even the swords maker. Yet to go and rescue the miko… "I must defeat Ocraseous, and Tetsuiga had been no match. There must be a stronger one to be made, even of my fang." He refused to take Tetsuiga from Inuyasha, not wanting his father's power involved. Sesshoumaru would rescue the woman he had failed.

"I see." Totosai said calmly. _"More like his father than he ever knew…" _

"Do you, sword smith?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"Yes. You have found something worth protecting, Sesshoumaru-sama." The demon noticed he, for once, referred to him as being the leader of the western lands. "For that, I will make you a sword that will not only rival Tetsuiga, but render it a child's toy." Sesshoumaru's eyes widened a fraction. "I have only one requirement of you."

Distrusting any who held an upper hand, Sesshoumaru asked icily. "And what is that?"

"I'm starving. Care to hunt for me?" The demon lord could have skinned the old fool alive.

* * *

Kagome paced around in her room, thinking. She'd slept… three times, maybe four, or was it five? How many dinners had she had, how many baths…? The light always looked the same, no matter what time of day it was. So how long had she been locked up in the estate?

Meek spoke up. "Days are strange here." She explained. "Almost as the realm of the dead." Kagome looked to her and suddenly wished she'd named her anchor, because that's just what the servant was for her sanity. "The sky never changes, neither does the temperature. Being a living body, in this other realm, you are not accustomed to the thought that there is never another day, it is only one."

"But how many days have gone on earth?" She asked, almost trembling. Had anyone defeated Naraku or-

"None."

Kagome sat very still, confused. "What?" She looked at herself in the mirror again. "Then why have I lost so much weight and my hair grown?"

"Emotions are stronger here, so you will loose weight from their constant burning and your hair is sustained by your spiritual energy." She sighed. "Once you learn to accept this place, you will be well."

Kagome sat still, looking down at Meek's raven hair, kept in a neat bun and asked softly. "Why are you here?" Then she asked. "Are you even living…?" Something told Kagome the woman wasn't…

Slowly her eyes moved to meet Kagome's, a more bright brown than she'd ever seen. "I was living once. But someone tried to kill my son, and so I died to save his life."

Taking her chance, Kagome asked again. "Please, don't keep it to yourself… I'd really like to know. What is your name?"

She looked past Kagome for a moment, then down at her hands. "You will not tell Lord Ocraseous that I gave it to you."

Kagome shook her head, coming to the floor and holding Meek's hands. "No, of course not. I just want to know it for myself really. It'd be nice to say something to _you_ and not to Meek."

The woman looked up at her and smiled something gentle and strangely motherly. Her face was gentle and kind, her creamy, pallid skin suddenly lit a little brighter. "You wish for a friend."

"Desperately." Kagome admitted, actually shaking, and so Meek held her hands tightly in return.

Letting out a gentle breath, the woman murmured. "Kiru."

"Thanks." Kagome replied, truly grateful. "That's the best gift I've gotten since I came here."

"You are a simple one, are you not, miko-sama?" Kiru asked, truly curious.

Kagome laughed, not her usual one, but close enough. "I try to be. Complicated is more Sesshoumaru or Inuyasha." She made a face. "And that can be annoying."

"Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha…?" Kiru asked softly.

Kagome's blue eyes swam with grey once more. "They uh-" She cleared her throat. "They're brothers. An Inu youkai and a half breed, human and dog demon. They don't get along too well, but they can both be as difficult as the other. As opposite as they are, its funny, they're so similar…" Kagome had never really considered it before. "Neither has an easy time showing people they're important, but for those who mean something, they'll fight to the death to defend them." She felt tears sting her eyes. "They would have died too… Just to protect me."

She grew silent, unable to talk anymore, and so Kiru murmured. "That is why you are here, correct?" Kagome, unable to speak, nodded, looking into the woman's warm gaze. "You wouldn't let them die for you, so you came willingly."

"Of course." Kagome whispered.

"How did you love them?" Kiru asked, keeping a hold on Kagome's hand.

She laughed a little, bitter. "Well, at first I hated Inuyasha, then we became friends. I hated Sesshoumaru and fell in love with Inuyasha, but I'm his past lover's reincarnation, so when she was brought back… Things got complicated." Kagome never looked at the intense woman's face. "I mean, I still loved him for a long, long time, but Sesshoumaru was almost killed by our common enemy, Naraku, so we took care of him until he was healed. By that time, I'd had so many visions about us being in love and I just couldn't stop myself…"

"Did he love you?" Kiru asked after a moment.

Kagome laughed. "He'd never admit it, but I think he did. Sesshoumaru was kind to me and he accepted any advances that he had to hint at." Kagome laughed along with Kiru. "He just never would say he loved me…"

"Demons do not often do so." She smiled softly.

That made Kagome curious. "Did you know any demons when you were alive?"

"Only one." She smiled. "His name was Si-eshomaru, and I even met his chosen. It was uncalled for in that time, but the demon lord chose a human and her name was Souren." Kagome's eyes widened, but Kiru didn't notice, somewhere far off. "I was pregnant with my son then and she felt so compelled to help me as I tried to stand that I just… I cried." She shook her head. "Who was I, a simple village woman, to receive such a gift? I'd already been given a son, what more could I hope for? Certainly not to also have the Lady of the western lands assist me in my birth later that evening, but she did."

"You-you actually met Souren, the most powerful priestess… And the Lord of the western lands?" She inched closer to Kiru from pure excitement.

"Yes. Her legend lives on?"

Kagome nodded. "She's Inu-no-Tashio's mother. That's Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's father."

Kiru's eyes widened in shock and she didn't speak for a moment. "So then, you have been very fortunate as well?"

Her smile was pained. "Yeah, I think maybe those two, and Sango, Shippo and Miroku were really my gems in the Feudal Era, where my family was my everything in the modern one." What did it matter if she told Kiru everything? She'd never be going anywhere anyway, may as well just spill it to someone.

"You have a feel of someone who belongs to two places." Kiru nodded. "I'm surprised you could time travel though…"

"I didn't cast a spell or anything to do it, I just jumped through the bone eater's well and went from one era to the next." She shrugged. "It was made from a magic tree, in a sense. So it held special properties."

"In my village, there nearby lived a demon tree." She sighed. "He was young, named Bokensu, and there was a certain magic about him, so I may know what you mean."

"Could he talk?" Kagome asked, somewhat surprised.

She laughed. "Yes, he could talk. And he loved to gain any sort of knowledge he could."

"I wouldn't like being a tree…" Kagome commented offhandedly. "It'd be boring standing in one place for so long with no one to talk to."

Kiru smiled. "I think it would be peaceful." Then Kiru straightened, her eyes troubled. "Dinner is ready."

Kagome tensed as well. "So basically, he's waiting?"

"Mm." She nodded.

Kagome sighed. "Well, don't want to make him angry." She stood slowly. "You've been here sometime, right?" Kiru nodded slowly. "Is he that bad…?"

Kiru smiled. "No, once you get to know him, he's quite nice."

"Then why didn't he want me to know your name?" Kagome asked, frowning.

"Perhaps you both have something to speak over now?" Kagome sighed, not liking the sound of that.

* * *

Sesshoumaru had caught a boar and killed it, throwing the raw, bloodied animal before Totosai. "Is this to your requirement?" He asked, flicking the blood from his finger tips.

Totosai said nothing, but tore of a leg and threw it at Sesshoumaru, who caught it easily. "Eat that, and then you'll be hungrier." He then set the meat up on a spit and began a fire beneath it. "You need your strength and you need to rest. It will take me three days to complete the sword. You should be fully healed when the sword is completed."

Sesshoumaru dropped the bloodied leg into the fire and tore his tooth out with his only arm, the fang he deemed appropriate. Then, almost literally sticking his nose in the air, the demon lord left Totosai to his food and his working.

Three days… That would be at least three days Kagome would be left to the demi-God and whatever he deemed necessary. He grit his teeth and did not fight the desire to sate his hunger that had been awakened by the bloody boar. It was both a need to kill something and to feed. He moved through the brush with lightning speed, coming upon a doe who didn't have a chance to dodge away from him. Her neck snapped easily in the hold of his one hand, only hand now and his claws broke through her flesh like a stone breaking the surface of water.

Though the meat sated his hunger, it did not remove any stress or agitation he'd been feeling. It didn't take away at all from the fact that Kagome was possibly being forced to… His eyes reddened with a dangerous intent. He'd had claim of her lips, of her heart and she'd left without letting him finish fighting for her.

And there was only one person who may know exactly how to kill Ocraseous for stealing her away.

Miren sensed Sesshoumaru's approach long before the demon reached him, and as a much older demon, he knew that Sesshoumaru was having a difficult time restraining his flaring reiki. And that could only mean one thing. Ocraseous had come to earth and taken the miko, so the demon lord didn't know how to cope with it. He was probably even trying to find a way to rescue her, which spoke volumes to Miren. Sesshoumaru would have to care much more for this girl than what he had been willing to admit before, and if he intended to have his teacher's help, he would have to admit to it.

The question remained, would Sesshoumaru even dare?

Miren wouldn't need to wait long to find out. The dog demon was scaling along the mountain just as fast as when Kagome had been near death before. And perhaps it was well that he did, because the miko very well may have been. Who knew what the demi-God had planned for her and how he would react if she denied his advances.

Sesshoumaru, should Miren have blinked, would have been missed as he leapt just before him, already knelt down. "Sensei," Sesshoumaru regarded in a tense, yet detached manner. "I must ask for your assistance once more in regards to the girl."

Miren couldn't help the raise of his eye brow, a trait not unlike his pupil, or Sesshoumaru's father. "Oh?" Sesshoumaru's entire body tensed visibly, and Miren felt the distress signals from his emotional state and wounds stinging the pure air of his mountain abode. "Whose fault is it that the miko no longer remains among this plain?" Red eyes, with their strange, yellow pupils watched Sesshoumaru critically, awaiting any answer the Inu youkai may have wished to give.

He grit his teeth, amber eyes closing tightly for a moment, distracting his view of the ground. "I have failed, sensei." Both brows raised at Sesshoumaru's admittance. "This Sesshoumaru vowed to protect the priestess, and was unable to do so." His heart wanted to frenzy about in his chest, but for some reason, it was too heavy to accomplish much. "I have come to you in hopes to remedy what I have not done."

Miren decided to try another approach, just to see if Sesshoumaru would admit how he cared for the miko. Asking him if he loved the human directly would only leave Sesshoumaru feeling he had to deny the emotional attachment. "If I go and retrieve her, the girl's life will belong to me, as you know." Sesshoumaru met his eyes, the amber hard and threatening. "Unless she were your mate. Then it could be considered a favor to the only Lord who could possibly have this much allegiance from myself."

The demon lord avoided his gaze. "The miko is not my mate."

"Does she not hold your heart?" Miren asked carefully. If his once pupil denied this, then perhaps he had not been as brilliant a student as Miren first believed.

"We are not mated." Sesshoumaru repeated.

"You sidestep the question, something a Taiyoukai should refrain from doing." Sesshoumaru felt the jab. "I will not ask once more. Tell me the truth now, or leave my sight."

To rescue Kagome, he needed Miren. Yet to admit to his sensei he had any sort of feelings for the mortal… "This is senseless." Sesshoumaru stood. "I would protect her with my life's blood if need be and I would foolishly sacrifice for her needs, but she is not my mate, not the Lady of the western lands." And she wasn't, they had not mated. They were… What were they?

"Hn." Miren looked upon the youkai carefully. "Does this possibly have a 'yet' upon the end of it, Sesshoumaru?"

"_Perhaps…" _Yet the demon lord would not, could not, say it aloud.

And though Miren knew, he would not alert the demon lord to it. "Then I can not help you, Lord Sesshoumaru." He gave him a mocking dip of the head and turned. "Until you grow vastly in your intellect, do not return to this place. You sully the air with your idiocies."

It took everything in Sesshoumaru to keep his eyes from bleeding with rage. Instead the demon lord turned and slowly left the mountain top, knowing that this had been his doing, and he felt utterly incompetent. Growling in agitation, he hated to recognize that even absent, Kagome made him feel thing's he did not enjoy.

* * *

Kagome sat near Ocraseous again, and often floundered his attempts at conversation, as she had with all of their previous meals. She could sense he was finally becoming somewhat agitated, if not by his tense body, then by his biting tone. "What will it take to have you speak to me in an ongoing manner, Kagome?" He questioned, tearing off a leg to a goose rather violently, making her jump.

"I-I don't know." She admitted.

He huffed. "You have no issue speaking with Kiru."

At first Kagome was shocked. "You listened to us?"

"No, not exactly…" He shrugged.

Kagome felt her anger boil. "Then what would you call it?" Her voice was even, but held a hint of acidity that had him look into her eyes with a strange studying grace. "In order to know someone has 'no issue speaking', you had to listen in on their conversation, right?"

He blinked slowly, with a look that called her dunce. "If one so happens to be walking by a bedroom door, which is open, would they not hear the tail end of a conversation before summoning dinner?"

"Oh, is that what you did, Mr. demi-God-whose-shit-doesn't-stink-because-he thinks-being-a-demi-God-makes-up-for-his-less-than-kind-and-more-barbaric -personality." Ocraseous stood after she did, gazing down at her with some fire in his mahogany irises. "Well let me tell you something, Mr. demi-God. You are a complete and utter ass!" She swore she heard thunder. "You think I'm going to be so okay with just talking to you like a friend when, hello, it wasn't even yesterday, but strangely today, that you took me from my friends and those I loved? What are you, psycho or something? Of course I'm not just going to have a conversation with you. I still miss everyone! I still-I-" Kagome suddenly lost her anger and instead a great, impenetrable sadness filled her chest and choked her from inside, out.

Her vision blurred and Ocraseous gazed down into her blue eyes, haunted, his rage slowly alleviating. "You came willingly." He murmured softly as a reminder.

She shook her head. "I had to protect them from you."

He reached out to touch her, but she tensed so abruptly, her body almost jumped. Ocraseous slowly lowered his hand and stepped back. "What can I give you that would make you happy?"

"You won't." She told him, shivering.

He sighed. "No, not that. But something else?"

"I don't know." She told him, stepping away. "You can let me be away from you."

"If you are away, you will not know me and that can not be allowed." He told her sternly. When she looked ready to break, he added. "But this once, I can let you run. Should it happen once more, know that I will not let you do so."

Kagome didn't need to hear anymore, instead she turned and fled him, rushing back to her room, the tight obi constricting her airway and chest from expanding as she rushed through the great hall and to her room. The door was still open and she didn't bother closing it as she fell into a heap on the silken covers, crying at the very real memory of Sesshoumaru's lips and encouraging reactions to her every action and she fell asleep to the bright, burning of his amber eyes.

* * *

Well, I got this up a little sooner than I thought I would. Poor Kagome… If only her idiot demon lover would just admit he's crazy about her… Oh well, that'd be too easy, right?


	49. Chapter 49

Inuyasha sat beside Kikyo in a huff. It had been two days since Kagome had disappeared and in that time, no one had the energy or will to move away from the village. They were all tired and heartbroken, but Inuyasha had enough of waiting on his brother or father to figure out something they could do. He'd find some lead to something and he would get Kagome back. They weren't romantically inclined anymore, but she was the first person to not ask him to be anything more than himself, so he had to get Kagome back somehow. It was the least he could do for her, no matter what the cost may prove for his own life.

Kikyo seemingly knew what he was thinking as she turned to him. "We will have to search carefully. I'm sure there are many misleading rumors of how to defeat a God, let alone find one."

Inuyasha scoffed, ignoring the soul skimmer floating about him. "I already knew that. Whoever lies, I'll just kill 'em." He grumbled.

Kikyo couldn't help her small smile, and leaned against his shoulder. He stiffened at first and then relaxed as she fitted her clay body more to him. "That has always been your solution to everything, Inuyasha."

"Worked pretty well so far, right?" He muttered.

She still smiled fondly, but knew to continue on in warning him. "That may not do so well this time." She whispered softly, feeling his tenseness returning. "I think perhaps we should find Tokaruman and speak with him."

He almost growled. "Where the hell did that bastard slink off to anyway?" Ever since Kagome went missing, the snake had as well.

"I'm sure I could find him." After he had tried sending Kikyo that power, she had an uncanny sense of him and she knew he was near, hiding his aura. She also knew he was speaking to someone off of the strange bond they had now.

Inuyasha didn't say anything to that, and she wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. Sometimes he figured things out fairly easily, and at others, it took him some time. Today may have been one of those days where everything just clicked for him, and it also may have been one in which he refused to share his thoughts.

* * *

"Perhaps some fresh air?" Kiru tried when Kagome wouldn't speak with her. "I am sure Lord Ocraseous wouldn't dispute a walk through the gardens."

Kagome had never really been one for gardens and the like even if flowers in general were pretty, but at the aspect of being anywhere but in the dreaded home she stood up, nodding quickly. "That sounds divine!" She said. She hadn't been outside at all in the twelve days she'd been in this place and though Ocraseous had begun to call her from her room more often, she still wasn't feeling well. Maybe a trip out beyond would do her some good. "Is the garden large?"

Kiru smiled. "Yes, filled with such a sweet scent."

Now that had Kagome curious. "From just the flowers?" She wondered.

"And fruit." Kiru told her. "There is a tree that, should a living soul eat its fruit, they would become immortal and immune to any natural disease."

That sounded interesting. "Huh…" She began walking with Kiru. "How long have you been here?"

Kiru's eyes changed, darkening somewhat as she turned away from Kagome's face. "Long." The one worded answer seemed sad…

Kagome frowned, looking down at her hands. "I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry."

"No, it's alright. I'm just… Remembering." She murmured.

"Of your life or after life…?"

She smiled, some distance in her eyes. "Of this odd existence here."

Remaining silent for a few moments, Kagome let Kiru collect her thoughts before asking. "Had it been bad?"

She smiled. "No. I am treated much better than I had ever prayed while living."

"By Ocraseous?" Kagome asked, frowning.

"Yes." She sighed gently, her brown eyes turning to Kagome's blue. "Lady Kagome," as they had finally settled on referring to her as. "Lord Ocraseous is not evil in any sense, he is only misunderstood and often misunderstands. After all, most half breeds are all treated the same as children, are they not? From my understanding, he knows little of how to procure someone's interest correctly."

"_You can say that again…" _Kagome almost muttered. "I just… I can't forgive what happened…" She whispered.

Kiru slowed before two doors, looking upon Kagome face carefully. "You can not forgive Lord Ocraseous, or you are unable to forgive yourself?"

Kagome fingered the lotus emblem on the shoji screen, a knob of sorts to unlatch and slide the doors apart. "Both…" She confirmed softly. "And I think every time I see him, I get more and more mad at myself for just giving up." After all, she'd worked so hard to fight Naraku, and to gain Sesshoumaru's affection. She was sure he would never forgive her for leaving, ever. And so if she ever did see him again, Kagome wouldn't dare to even hope that Sesshoumaru would even look at her. Pain drug her heart down again and she pulled her fingers from the door, looking down at the floor.

"I see." Kiru whispered, and Kagome somehow thought she seen everything. Then, slowly, a strange sense of daylight brushed Kagome's feet and attire, along with the sweetest, most tantalizing smell. The wood of the shoji slid slowly open at Kiru's urging, and Kagome looked up into a world she had not set foot in just yet.

"Oh Kami…" Kagome gasped.

Kiru smiled. "No, just Lord Ocraseous."

* * *

Myouga was rather shocked to find Kagome had been taken as a bride by the demi-God Ocraseous and even horror stricken. "Do you have a plan of how to retrieve her, my Lord?" He asked Inu no Tashio.

Akin, who had spoken with his lord numerous times had gotten no definitive answer, and neither would Myouga. "I shall do what I can, but what will be attempted may not work." He gently took scent of the air, looking around somewhat before continuing on, seeking something out in the wood.

They'd been traveling for sometime, and Myouga sensed his master was searching for something, or perhaps someone. He had kept it to himself for some while, but as the ever intent demon continued on, never abating his pace, the flea couldn't keep himself silent. "My Lord, what is it you search for?"

"A sword." He answered, eyes glancing about here and there.

"A-a sword?" Myouga asked, baffled. "You are in need of a weapon, my Lord?"

Inu no Tashio did not speak, rather he continued onward in the pursuit of a sword that was young, rather, not even fully formed. The familiar pull of this very powerful weapon drug him toward it and he could not deny the surprise he had for the weapon or its intended owner. For a weapon so powerful as this would be, it shouldn't simply be given, should it? No, the Inu youkai decided with all of his wisdom.

It was to be earned.

* * *

Sesshoumaru stood in the last place his enemy and the miko had been, the energy it took still clinging to the world about him as he knelt to the dark soil. He had a ragged appearance since he had forced himself to move so quickly after grave injuries, but the demon also continued to hold a certain power to him, a grace that was indefinable. A hand touched the ground, sifted through it like it was ash rather than the moist, graininess of sand. Little jolts of a foreign aura that made Ocraseous and miko energy tantalized his nerves, shocking a dance up his arm and into his very blood.

The demon lord clenched his hand into a fist and nearly growled once more from pure agitation. The girl had to go and give herself over to the demi-God, didn't she? Foolish, brazen mortal… Stupid girl.

She pushed everything they had need of doing back, something that was a constant distraction. And she was one that would have to be retrieved, setting back Naraku's death for an even longer unforeseeable amount of time.

The demon stood once more, looking up to the sky, as though he might be able to see the other realm they were within. He couldn't, of course, but somehow he felt her there, so far and yet so near. Somehow, he felt she was… drowning in her emotions, something so stupidly human, so stupidly Kagome.

With one last look around, the Tai youkai left, returning to Totosai would take a day at a leisurely pace. That was enough time for him to have the sword completed.

* * *

Kagome stepped toward the first set of roses near her, touching their silk petals so carefully that her touch could have very well been a whisper. They were miniature roses, a very light pink, and the next near by were more white. "These are beautiful." Kagome commented, moving through the garden. She walked about heathers, lavenders, lilacs, chrysanthemums, hibiscus', sunflowers and ones she couldn't recognize. There were peach trees, apples, lemons, oranges, bushels of strawberries, but what impressed her most was at the very center of this elaborate and beautiful garden.

A giant pond rest in it's center, so large she couldn't see the other side very well, with trees of a strange fruit all about them. Red lotus blossoms made their way around this water almost entirely. "Wow." Kagome breathed, walking toward the pond. There were lanterns surrounding it, somehow made to look like the lotus blossoms, and a beautiful marble bench, carved with lotus blossoms stood just before her, two lanterns on either side.

"It is a comfortable spot." Kiru recommended and Kagome nodded, sitting beside her.

The two remained silent for sometime, admiring the scenic beauty of the place, letting their souls relish in its gorgeous splendor. The daylight never changed and neither did the temperature. It was a perfect place, smelling sweet and appearing serene. Kagome felt herself ease more and more into the very air, almost as though she had no more to think of, like she could just be a part of this lovely place. She closed her eyes gently and felt so much of her pain leaving her.

"This place does that." Kiru said softly, almost waking Kagome it felt. "When your heart is at its most distraught, this place will mend it."

"I'm still sad…" Kagome commented softly.

"Yet do you feel as though life can not go on in some respect?" Kiru wondered.

"No." Kagome sighed. "Which… Isn't that a bad thing?"

"When you are unable to leave, perhaps it is not."

"You shouldn't put it that way." Kagome jumped up and slipped on the pebbles beneath her feet, never falling into the water as Ocraseous held onto her elbow carefully. "It wouldn't do to give her grief once more."

Kiru bowed. "Forgive me-"

He let go of Kagome as soon as she had her balance. "It's fine." He almost sighed. "Come, dinner is now ready." He told her.

Kagome glared at him. "I'm not a dog. I won't come when you tell me to, and I'm not going to sit or stay either."

His eyes danced with humor. "I should expect no less, Kagome." He tapped the hilt of his sword thoughtfully, a thinking habit. "Then allow me to correct myself." He held out his hand. "I would appreciate your company at dinner."

Kagome glanced at Kiru who gave a slight, encouraging nod. Slowly, uncertain of him, Kagome placed her hand in his and gave the garden one last look as a goodbye.

He was very careful with how he escorted her to the dinning hall, mindful of even how tightly he held to her hand. There was a gentleness that she was surprised of and a promise of strength should she need it. But these hands had also threatened, no, promised and had done harm to her friends. This hand was the one that wielded that sword, the one that took off Sesshoumaru's arm. She slowed in her walking, feeling nauseous.

"Kagome?" He questioned, mahogany eyes flittering over her frame.

"You're so different now… Nice even, when on earth, you were so… You were horrible and evil! You would do anything, you would have killed them…" She trembled, taking her hand from him, disgusted with touching it.

There was a brief silence, where suddenly Ocraseous sighed. "Go and bring something for her to eat and drink." Kiru nodded, moving quickly past them to get food. "Please, sit." He indicated to room just near them, where, in the open door, she realized he had a library filled with scrolls. Cushions were all around.

She chose a gold one and he sat upon a red one, four foot across from her. "I am not…" He grit his teeth. "I do not know how to be near others, as she told you. No one knew I was half God, they believed me half demon, and when they realized their mistake, humans flocked to me with prayers and hopes, the same ones that tried to kill me." He shook his head. "The only mortal ever kind to me was a miko who is almost your mirror image in power. And, foolishly, I fell in love."

"I saw it." Kagome told him, her voice small. "When you killed Si-eshomaru. I saw her die too."

"Visions…" He murmured, chuckling darkly in a huff of air. "I admit, perhaps I shouldn't have been so pushy-"

"Perhaps?" Kagome asked, enraged. "Then why the hell were you so pushy with me too?"

His jaw flexed, something Sesshoumaru would sometimes do, quieting Kagome with the pang of familiarity. "You were not mated, I thought the difference would suffice." She went almost slack jawed. "I have… learned otherwise."

Kagome's heart pounded. "So, will you take me back?" She asked, hopeful. If he felt badly for what he'd done, maybe she could go home to her friend's and pretend this never happened, or better yet, make up for it. Somehow… She felt a 'but' coming on.

"You requested I destroy Ugai." He told her gently. "I may be half God, but I am also half human."

"Meaning…?" Her stomach bottomed out. There was definitely a 'but' here.

"I can not open portals to other dimensions, Kagome." Kiru came through the door, kneeling down beside Kagome with a plate consisting of bread, meat and cheese. In her other hand was a glass of white wine. "The river of dead flows by, which is where I have gotten her." He indicated to the knelt woman by her side.

"So what you're saying is… I'm stuck here?" She asked, shock evident in her voice.

"Yes." He replied carefully. "And for that, I will tell you the truth." Looking over at Kiru, Ocraseous murmured. "Kiru is my mother."

Kagome looked upon them both with wide eyes, her heart picking up its speed again. "I thought she was sort of fond of you…"

"She's told me how you have felt and just how broken you are…" Kiru met her son's eyes and he seemingly bowed beneath them. "For that, I am sorry. It seems all of the most admirable women fall in love with Inu youkai."

Kagome couldn't believe this. The demi-God was apologizing for hurting her or causing any duress. He had said he made a mistake, something no man seemed to be capable of, much less someone who was half God. Hell, Sesshoumaru would never apologize to her, come hell or high water. Yet, she couldn't bring herself to be happy about this situation at all or even thankful for his apology.

"Why wouldn't you let Kiru tell me anything? Like, about being your mother or the significance of lotus blossoms?" Kagome wondered, frowning as she took a sip of the white wine, trying to remain calm.

"If she knew so many things about me, you would not have a confidant because things would be suspicious. And with her being my mother, again, you would have no one you would feel you could speak to."

"Or else she might tell you everything I say?" I growled.

Ocraseous smirked. "Perhaps."

"So why tell me all of this now if it isn't going to change anything?" Kagome asked.

"Honesty," he looked at his mother. "Is a high value among some, and I hoped it would be with you as well."

Kagome picked at the bread. "It is." She told him, but before the demi-God could begin to feel relieved in any sense, Kagome caught his eyes once more. "But don't think I'll fall in love with you or something. Because I-"

"I realize that." He told her softly. "Yet, I hope to make your life easier here."

She could be grateful for his sincerity in that he wanted to remedy the situation however he could, but Kagome also felt some of the pain returning again. "Could we eat in the garden maybe, and then you could explain the lotus blossoms being everywhere?"

Ocraseous nodded, standing. "Go to the gardens and I will follow shortly."

Kagome stood with Kiru and this time, Kagome wouldn't let her help at all, not wanting the demi-God's mother to play the role of servant anymore. "Thank you for understanding, Kagome-sama."

Kagome sighed. "I try, Kiru-sama."

Kiru looked at her so abruptly and surprised, that though it was a ghost of one, Kagome couldn't help laughing.

* * *

Sesshoumaru sensed his father's presence long before he reached Totosai, yet when the sword smith was not hammering away and he sensed no great power nearby that would indicate his fang, the demon lord picked up his pace and came before them, scowling. "What is the meaning of this, Totosai?" Sesshoumaru asked the sword smith, barely containing a murderous rage.

The old fool hid behind Sesshoumaru's father. "I have stepped in, Sesshoumaru." The powerful dog demon intoned. "A sword so powerful as that one, taken in the heat of a passionate fury, should not be given, it should be earned."

"A sword that I commissioned must be earned?" The demon lord questioned, his predatory eyes intent upon his father. "You dare-"

"I am your father!" Inu no Tashio stepped toward him, his own amber gaze demanding. "And you will realize that fact. If I deem you have a lesson to learn, as my son, you damned well better learn it."

"You put the miko's life on the line-" Sesshoumaru challenged.

"If you still refer to her as miko, then I am right when I say you must learn." Sesshoumaru inwardly flinched. "Grow up boy and learn from your incredible mistakes, lest they destroy you, body and soul." Inu no Tashio turned from him. "When you have true need of the sword, it will come to you."

And with that, the demon lord walked away from him disgusted, Totosai following quickly after, not wanting to be at the center of Sesshoumaru's oncoming wrath. For surely, the current demon lord was going to blow sky high.

Akin, however, remained, watching Sesshoumaru with a flicker of expectation. The demon turned his amber eyes to find Akin's apricot. "Have you found a way to reach Lady Kagome?" The dragon asked him.

"I will." Sesshoumaru said dangerously. _"Sword or not, I will retrieve the miko."_

Akin nodded slightly, then turned to follow Inu no Tashio, feeling Sesshoumaru's glare all the while.

* * *

I hope that will suffice. I have three days of hard work ahead, so I won't have too much time to write. Thanks for all of your amazing reviews guys, I really appreciate it.


	50. Chapter 50

Kagome was slowly allowed full run of Ocraseous' keep. She eventually found the many, many rooms all about his palace and made her way into the kitchen where she was shocked to see Ocraseous himself and his mother preparing food. The demi-God turned his surprised eyes to her, the deep red almost glittering in embarrassment. It was not a man's job to cook in the era he had been raised after all, and yet there he stood, preparing the numerous courses for the meal they would have.

"_You've _been making dinner?" Kagome asked, beyond shocked.

He stammered. "I-I have assisted…"

Kiru laughed. "In a practical eternity, he had grown bored and wished to learn a trade." She smiled. "After all, he still lives, is still flesh and blood, therefore he must eat."

Kagome was still flabbergasted. "I just-uh… Wow. Just, wow." She managed after trying to form a coherent thought.

Ocraseous looked like he was ready to disappear, or at least usher her out of the room. His mother, of course, would have none of that and so turned her smiling, hopeful eyes on Kagome. "Would you like to help us?" Ocraseous looked at her as though she had lost her senses, but Kiru ignored her son. This was an opportunity to get the two around each other in an environment that would distract the awkwardness. She would never dare to hope that Kagome could love Ocraseous, after all, he had been downright evil in the girls mind, but she did however wish something less tense for the two.

Kagome looked at the demi-God uncertainly, but didn't want to upset Kiru by declining. After all, the woman was now her piece of sanity. "Sure… What should I do?"

"Anything dear." Kiru smiled encouragingly. "But if you must have a specific task, perhaps you could knead the dough just there?" She didn't add the _"beside Ocraseous,"_ like she'd wanted to. It was obvious enough, anyway.

"Uh… Sure." Kagome said almost nervously, pulling back the gold trimmed, black sleeves of her kimono. As she stood just beside Ocraseous, the demi-God tensed, his eyes a little wider, attentive on his own task of chopping the bok choy. And if Kiru wasn't loosing her mind, she could have swore her son had an ever so rosy tinge.

But the clear lack of a conversational atmosphere would not do, so she asked. "Did you cook often at home, Kagome-sama?"

Kagome smiled sadly. "With Inuyasha, yes." Ocraseous watched her gentle, slow kneading of the dough, how her slender fingers moved throughout the substance as easily as possible. You could see her naturally gentle energy and healing abilities working with what would become their bread for the evenings dinner.

His eyes traveled over her slender body, following the ever growing long line of black hair, now kept braided, albeit messily. His house, it suited her, the clothes he'd given her, they suited her, the gifts she often refused to acknowledge, they suited her… And yet…

"What is it you truly want, Kagome?" He whispered, fists tightening as he leaned over the counter.

She jumped a little, taken aback by the abrupt and unexpected question. "What do you mean?"

He sighed. "I wish to give you a happiness, yet there seems naught I can do, unless perhaps you tell me."

She was speechless, unable to come up with an answer to that. There was nothing he could do to send her home, as he claimed, and she believed him for his sincerity. It had felt like… months that she'd been in his presence now, and she'd never really spoken to him, just watched and listened to things he did and what Kiru said.

Finally after a few moments, she murmured. "You know what I _truly_ want…" His eyes didn't quite harden, but there was something more flaming in them. "But I can't have that… So…" She sighed. "I don't know, honestly. There's nothing I want more than…" Her mind betrayed her and whispered the name of the demon lord she longed for. Closing her graying eyes, Kagome sighed. "I don't know."

His mahogany gaze flickered and his mother watched the pair with interest, remaining quiet. "Beyond the life I am unable to return, is there something you miss being able to do…?"

Kagome blinked, surprised at the first answer that came to her mind. "Training." She admitted, hadn't having realized until just then how much she'd enjoyed it.

Kiru almost looked like she'd had an aneurism as her son grinned wickedly. "I am in need of it myself." He admitted. "Perhaps tomorrow, you would join me in the dojo?"

Kagome now appeared surprised, though it was quickly replaced by a burning, honest curiosity. "You have an actual dojo here? With weapons and plenty of space to do whatever in?"

"Hai." He answered gently. "If mother does not mind, perhaps I shall at least show you now."

"That'd be wonderful." Kagome said, truly excited.

Both looked pointedly at the woman standing in a quiet surprise. "O-Oh, of course not." She hoped he wouldn't try to show off to the poor girl…. She might get scared…

"Come this way." Ocraseous murmured, walking with Kagome by his side.

She glanced up at the man as he pulled the sliding door back for her, and reminded herself once again that this was a man desperate for someone, beyond his mother, to love him for himself. And she had to teach him you couldn't make someone love you, that it took time. So this would be that first step, finally allowing him to show her who he was. And no, she had no intention of being in love with Ocraseous, but Kagome felt that this was a lesson only she could teach him. After all, he had no other, and perhaps if she could teach him this and he grew strong enough, he would return her to Sesshoumaru before it was too late.

Though it was clear he didn't understand much of human ways, she hoped he would one day see, and the man he could be sounded like a very wonderful friend. Strange to think he was somewhat reading her as they walked, as his question involved his developing character. "Do you detest me?"

Kagome paused mid step, looking up at his face again, growing more accustomed to the red, hot gaze. "No." She told him. "I did at first, but I get it, I think." She sighed. "I do admit I wish your mother would have explained it clearer, sooner…" His jaw tightened. "But there's nothing we can do about that, so… I'm stuck here, and I will not hate someone for eternity."

He swallowed, gaze flickering ahead of them as they walked once more. "My mother did try to convince me otherwise, Kagome." She looked up at him, some surprised on her face. "But I thought my Godly attributes would make you love me for myself one day, even if not immediately."

"That was a big gamble." She muttered.

"I am and was aware." He sighed. "But I had not… understood."

Kagome frowned, nodding. "You didn't with Souren either?"

He tensed, eyes flaming. "The dog demon did not deserve such a flower, as your Inu youkai does not." She almost leapt back in surprise. "Souren was strong, brave and gentle while he was brash and seemingly uncaring. She often cried from my understanding, because the old fool would not confess his love in words of comfort to her. The simplest thing and he could not muster the courage to shower her with what youkai deemed to be idiocies."

"Did you see her a lot?" Kagome asked softly, surprised if he had.

"I saw her each day, though she did not see me." At her clear confusion, he murmured. "Another Godly gift, the gift to see what I wish to."

"Like… Sort of like a third eye?"

"Only Ogre's have a third eye." He said, confused.

Kagome giggled. "No, from where I live, a third eye is like being able to see things that aren't directly in front of you, whether it's past, present or future. Kind of an inner eye or maybe a soul eye."

"Ah," he said slowly, grasping her meaning. "Then I agree, it is as having this third eye you speak of."

Kagome's heart thundered suddenly, her eyes widening. "Oh!" She grapped Ocraseous by his forearms, looking at him with alarmingly hopeful blue eyes. His mahogany stared down at her in confusion. "You know, I used to dream of the future. Is there anyway you can teach me how to do it while I'm awake?"

Ocraseous blinked slowly. "Is this… Something you truly want?"

Kagome's slow, truly happy and honest smile made his deepest regions awaken with a shaky start. "Yes."

* * *

Short, but sweet. I've been working like insanity and I've been too tired a lot to do anything remotely fun or relaxing, including my writing. So I am sorry. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

So, also, I've been getting a lot of people saying my link to dokuga doesn't work. Well, if you're on dokuga, you can look up the story by its title or_ tearsofacrescent_ under author. Then you'll find me. C:


	51. Chapter 51

Sesshoumaru stood in agitation before Bokensu, his fiery amber eyes glaring defiantly at the tree demon. "You knew the demi-God, Ocraseous?" He asked dangerously.

"He climbed these old branches, much like you once did." Sesshoumaru said nor did a thing, simply watched the old tree. "He was a bright, loving lad, until his mother was killed. Hanyou's are often so."

Sesshoumaru understood, after all, Inuyasha had also been such a child. Very smart, looking at the world bright eyed and lovingly, until the day Izayoi met her demise. "And what do you recall of him after his mother perished?" He'd come to Bokensu, expecting the old tree to have knowledge of Ocraseous, not to have known him personally. This was an unexpected turn, one that was more beneficial than anything, yet it still left a sourness to the demon lord. After all, Kagome had been taken by him, or rather, she left because she had to be selfless and overprotective.

"He was lost for some time as a child, in and out of villages, being beaten, almost killed, frightened until he came into his power. It was after he met Souren as a teen that his Godly attributes awakened."

Sesshoumaru's confusion did not show as he asked. "What woke them?"

Bokensu smiled. "He had never felt such an unrivalled purity, one that could destroy even the Great and Powerful Si-eshomaru." His father was also referred to as the Great and Powerful dog general… Would Sesshoumaru ever find such before his own name? "Once he found he could control storms to do his bidding, he delved further and further into himself, learning as much as he could, even weaseling advice from this old tree."

Fire grew in Sesshoumaru's eyes. "For what purpose?"

Bokensu smirked. "To make man pay for what they did to his mother."

"Then what reason did he have to destroy Souren and Si-eshomaru's relationship?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"At some point, the boy fell madly in love with her, even before he knew her, per se. He'd learned an art, a very Godly art, that allowed him to see her whenever he so chose. He often told me of her pain, of her longing."

"Longing?" Sesshoumaru asked coolly.

Bokensu sighed. "This should be something asked of your father." Sesshoumaru raised his head defiantly, but Bokensu said no more on the subject of her longing, nor her pain. "He claimed to love her and she never replied, for your grandfather commenced in battling him. Thinking it had to do with the power the dog demon held, Ocraseous overtook lands, had many loyal warriors, to his power of course, and came for her once again. Many died that day and Ocraseous was sent to an unreachable plain." Then his eyes grew humored. "Until recently, of course. Tell me, Sesshoumaru, did you receive a scroll named Ugai?"

"You have heard of it?" He questioned.

"Osaya is a seedling from this old tree. Our connection is still strong." The branched creaked and the roots moved beneath the ground, as though the tree were stretching in place. "You are truly here, Sesshoumaru, to reach Ocraseous now, are you not?"

"Yes." He answered, retaining the growl that wished to clamber forth.

"Tell me, did he take something from you?" At the Inu youkai's narrowed eyes, the old tree demon laughed lightly. "Perhaps a priestess?"

"I did not come here to play games, old one." Sesshoumaru said dangerously, rage trembling beneath the surface of his calm. "Tell me how to retrieve the miko."

Bokensu's eyes mocked him. "I believe you are in no position to demand of me, Sesshoumaru." The dog demon glared heatedly into the dark eyes of the wise one. "So, tell me, what is the purpose in hunting after her, Sesshoumaru? What is the need of the priestess?"

"She is powerful and will defeat Naraku." He said knowingly.

"There are other ways to defeat the hanyou." Sesshoumaru's eyes widened, but Bokensu did not change the subject away from Kagome. "What do you need her for? Is she not merely human?"

"I have no need to discuss her worth with you." Sesshoumaru warned.

Bokensu smiled before his face became that of immobile tree bark once more, yet there was still one message left to be given. "Without an answer, you shall receive nothing from this old one, but, I have a riddle for you, Lord Sesshoumaru." The Inu youkai scowled inwardly. "Upon the northern peak rests an untouchable star, and the guardians are given the only gifts in order to reach it." And with that, the tree demon said no more.

North.

That was all he knew and so, knowing the tree would not mislead him, only make things more difficult, Sesshoumaru began the journey north. The path was treacherous and it would lead him into a domain he had no desire to visit.

Salvera and Arconen…

His eyes narrowed as he let his youki gather beneath him and he rose above the endless trees, moved across the sky for his destination.

* * *

Inuyasha brought down the barrier an old turtle youkai had set up about his massive lake, Tetsuiga reverting back to its haggard state. "Are you sure this old demon's gonna know somethin?" He growled at Tokaruman.

"Yes, if he does not know the way to Kagome, he will know of someone who does." Inuyasha scoffed, walking at Kikyo's side into the marshy land. Miroku, Sango and his group followed suit. Shippo remained on Sango's shoulder.

The driving force pushing them for the last week was their hopefulness that somehow they could rescue their friend before something terrible happened to her. And so long as they all walked the earth, they would never stop trying to find her. "There's something very powerful in the place." Sango whispered to Miroku.

"Yes." He agreed, blue eyes monitoring everything around them as they walked. "It's an old magic. And I think it more let its barrier fall than anything." Inuyasha scoffed and the monk almost smiled.

"In any case," Tokaruman said. "She knew we were coming."

Inuyasha turned his distrusting, amber eyes to the snake youkai. "How do you know that?" He asked.

Tokaruman regarded him coldly. "Her demonic aura speaks rather loudly."

Kikyo blinked, glancing at him. "The vibrations…"

Tokaruman smirked. "Someone is paying attention."

"Bastard." Inuyasha grumbled.

They continued on for some time when the ground began to quake beneath their feet. Inuyasha drew Tetsuiga in an automatic defensive, Sango and Miroku following suit with their own weapons while Kikyo and Tokaruman remained calm. The dramatic difference in the two made both the demon slayer and monk rethink their hasty motions and lowered their weapons, while Inuyasha remained poised and ready for a battle.

From the ground ahead, rose a gigantic rock it seemed, moss covering it and sand. "Is that-" Sango began to ask, her brown eyes wide.

"Her shell." Tokaruman nodded.

"It's almost like an island or something!" Shippo said, his green eyes wide and watching the slow movement.

There was a groaning of motion, perhaps movement that hadn't been made in hundreds of years, as the great tortoise demon rose her head from the water as well, a long, old withered neck reach across the expanse of ground so slowly it felt half and hour must have passed. She seemed so weak with her eyes closed, but Inuyasha could feel the swelling of a terrifying power. Naraku wouldn't ever want to mess with this big girl…

"To," she slowly opened her grey eyes. "Karuman." Her old voice finished. "It has been long."

"Abre'." He nodded to her, stepping forward. "I come seeking council."

"Council." She echoed. "Is not given to those I do not know."

Inuyasha barely held his temper in check. "I am aware." Tokaruman agreed. "Yet you know this youkai." He touched his chest.

"I knew you…" She agreed. "Before you became a demon of hell." She reminded.

He tensed, swallowing. "I was… lost, Abre'." His whispered admission carried to her ears and her sightless eyes did not reveal the tendril of understanding she felt.

"I recall." She agreed. "How do I know what you seek is not for evil?"

Kikyo put her hand on Inuyasha's chest to keep him silent. "I have no way to prove it is not for some dark purpose, only my word."

"Do you give so flimsy a thing for the irate hanyou as well?" And of course, that blew the cap off of Inuyasha's control.

"Listen here, ya old hag. I didn't come here to be kept waitin' or to be tested. I've got a friend who's been taken captive by a demi-God and I gotta get her back. So you either answer some questions, or I'll go look for another source of information." He snapped.

The old turtle reached her head, very slowly, a little farther, and more quickly than anyone thought she could, whacked Inuyasha with her pointed turtle beak. He yelped as she slowly drew her head back. "Insolent brat." She murmured. "All of youths are impatient. You must learn not to be so."

"Forgive us, Abre'." Miroku gestured. "We are, mostly, human and do not have the time you do, so we often do not understand what virtue comes from waiting patiently." Miroku threw Inuyasha a glare from his icy blue eyes. He understood that Inuyasha wanted to save Kagome, they all did, but if this was the only lead, they could not afford to burn such a bridge.

"A monk, a priestess, a hanyou and a snake Lord of hell… One must wonder what the other is." She said instead.

Shippo blinked at Sango. "Was she talking to you or-"

"I sense you, kit. No, I meant the other."

Sango flushed a little. "I'm a demon slayer." She admitted.

"Your weapon spoke that much." Abre' told her. "No, you are something else… Something more important than a demon slayer, than such a strong human…"

Everyone gave Sango a strange look and she blinked, almost shrugging. "I'm afraid," Miroku began. "That we don't understand."

"I must think." Abre' murmured. So she did, for quite some time. It left Inuyasha twitching in agitation because he was positive she'd fallen asleep or something. Just when he was going to shout at her, she made a noise. "Ah, yes… You are a woman."

"Uh…" Sango looked at Miroku and back at the turtle demon. "Yes…"

"What the hell are ya gettin at ya old-" She whacked him once more and Kikyo staved his rage.

"A woman, who is a mother." Cold shot down Sango's spine and she turned her eyes to Miroku, trembling.

"Wha-how do you know?" She asked, looking at the tortoise once more. Not even Sango knew.

"Energy." The turtle explained. "Beware, human. A curse has traveled through what should be a sacred bond." Miroku tensed from his joy into a sober, heart wrenching pain. "You can not pass on this journey you are seeking and you must remain afar from Naraku."

Her eyes widened and Inuyasha asked. "How do you know about Naraku?"

The tortoise smiled. "I know much, hanyou. Your disrespectful behavior has left me unwilling to assist you. However, for Tokaruman, I will say one intelligence." Tokaruman stood straighter. "What you seek, you need not ask me, for I know the way to the plain has been shut. However, should you travel north, you will find those who may reopen it for you."

And with that, the tortoise slowly sank back into the lake, ignoring Inuyasha's indignant shout. "So what the hell kind of shit was that?" He asked, looking from Sango to Tokaruman.

Tokaruman ignored him, turning. "North." Was all that he offered as he began to move away.

Kilala rubbed her head against Sango's forearm, making a gentle noise of comfort. "Miroku-" Sango began.

"We'll talk about where you should go during the fight with Naraku later." He whispered, holding her hand in his. "For now-"

Sango pulled her hand away. "It depends on how soon or far the fight is, Miroku. I will be fighting if I'm able." Her brown eyes were filled with fiery determination.

"At risk of our child?" He asked, pained.

She felt the stab, but countered him with another. "And if Naraku is not killed, our child will grow up without a father. Our child will also die as their father." She shook her head. "Naraku must be killed."

He couldn't argue anymore because she turned her back on him to follow after Tokaruman. He caught Inuyasha's glance and simply followed his wife. Kikyo took it upon herself to go to Sango and walked by her side, waiting for the demon slayer to eventually speak her troubled mind.

* * *

Kagome had officially had it. Yup, it was enough, enough, enough! "Stupid… Always in the way, stupid, stupid…" She grumbled as she worked before her mirror. She'd tried a hundred different ways to fix her hair, and to no avail. During training, it always got in her way. So she'd had enough. Standing before the mirror, a sharp dagger in hand, she brought her hair over her shoulder and sheered it. All of the weight fell into a heap on the floor.

"There." Kagome sighed, turning her head this way and that. "I bet that'll make things easier." With a nod, she straightened its length out slowly, to the best of her ability and, wearing the red, gold and black Ocraseous loved so much in similarity to miko garb. This was how they trained now for the past month.

And in the past month, Kagome woke, ate a light, fruit breakfast and trained with the demi-God. They had their dinner and more recently, began going out to the garden to talk. She learned a lot more about him. For example, lotus blossoms were his mothers favorite flower, and because Kagome's was cherry blossoms, suddenly, he sprung hundreds of the trees. And he was truly, genuinely, a good person once taught the right way to do things.

He had been forgiven for what he had done, and though she still missed everyone, Kagome understood that she had to… She had to live. So she was trying, and training made her feel alive.

Heading down through the corridors, she found herself at the open, dojo door, Ocraseous' back to her. "So, what will we work on today?" She asked, stepping inside the threshold.

"Sword technique." He said without turning to her, rather, he pulled a sword from the wall. "Maybe a double bladed sword technique."

Now that sounded interesting. "Well, teach away, sesnei Ocraseous." She made him sound rather important, making him laugh. Of course, that was until he turned and looked at her. Then the surprise in those red eyes gave her pause. "Oh… yeah. My hair was annoying me when we did this, so…" She shrugged. "I got rid of it."

Ocraseous just stared at her short hair, unable to come up with a coherent thought for a moment. Finally, after some many breaths, he brushed her hair with his finger tips. "I have never seen a woman with so short a hair."

Kagome laughed a little bit. "Yeah, I guess you wouldn't have, huh?"

He blinked away the surprise and sighed. "You are still lovely."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Sure, now let's get started."

He showed her a variation of techniques, ones that were very Sesshoumaru-like and that left her aching. Sometimes, when practicing, he would notice her sadness rise, and would often call for a break. Today, however, he would do no such thing. "Who stands before you, Kagome?" He asked, a small amount of anger in his voice.

She blinked, confused. "You…"

"Correct, not an Inu youkai." Her body trembled at the reminder of Sesshoumaru. "I do not say this to hurt you, I am trying to make you aware that certain processes can not be halted to grieve." Kagome nodded, but barely. "So we must fight once again, and this day, I will not be so easy."

They battled back and forth and indeed, he picked up his speed and he added more strength to each attack. She was out of breath and her muscles were giving in an hour quicker than usual. Yet she had stood up to him. That much he could applaud her for.

"Animal." She grumbled in a huff as he helped her stand. There was smirk she was beginning to be used to from Ocraseous.

"I could have been much worse." He promised.

"Oh trust me, I know all too well." She wiped her hands on her knees. "I think I'm going to bath right now. I've never gotten so sweaty in all my life."

He chuckled. "I shall await you at dinner." He dipped his head to her as she made her way to the bath house. "Mother will bring you clean clothes." He promised.

"Thanks." She called, making it to the bath house, where in the silence and loneliness of it, Kagome allowed a few moments of complete overwhelming sadness to overtake her. Yes, she was getting accustomed to this place, but that did not mean she wanted to stay forever. She still longed for Sesshoumaru and even though she could carry no hate for Ocraseous anymore, she longed for a possibility that was now unattainable. So she had to learn, all over again, how to let the love she held for someone go…

And honestly, Kagome did not think she was capable of that. And if she didn't know any better, she just had this instinct Sesshoumaru wasn't either.

* * *

Okay, so, Kagome is getting along with Ocraseous pretty well, that's true. But for her, its felt like it's been super long that she's been around him and our poor girl can't hate anyone for eternity, except Naraku. So, she's at least making a friend while everyone works to find her.


	52. Chapter 52

Thank you for letting me know I spelt Bokusenou wrong, Shay. I feel silly…

* * *

North.

He had flown north, to the house of Akou, Arconen and Salvera's domain. This, if he solved the puzzle Bokusenou offered correctly, would be where the gate could be found. And in going to this location, he would somehow be able to return Kagome to their realm. So long as Arconen and Salvera cooperated, but he seen no reason why they would refuse. And if they did…

The venom boiled at the very thought.

They would assist, or they would die. It was that simple for Sesshoumaru, due to their near killing of Kagome, his alliance with their house happened to be on thin ice as it was. Any refusal on their part would end badly for them.

He supposed, however, that it was a good sign the guards of their keep did not attack him when he came upon their doorstep. No, instead, they allowed him entrance. If his once allies had become hostile or held ill will toward him, surely they would not have allowed him to enter. Unless perhaps they wanted to formerly dismiss their treaty. If so, they had better do him one final favor, as he was owed, else everyone in this home would die.

This violence in him, held for a being other than himself, was uncommon, but Sesshoumaru understood it would not leave. He'd decided Kagome, in some sense, belonged to him and that he would never be rid of her. He had accepted it, being with her was unavoidable. Of course, the entire world had no need of knowing such, especially before Naraku's demise.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," Arconen greeted, briefly bowing to the demon of the west. "We received word you made haste for our lands. To what do we-"

Sesshoumaru would play no games. "You have a method for which to reach another plain, I understand." Arconen's brows rose and he stood silent, staring at the demon lord. "I have need of this method."

"Lord Sesshoumaru," Arconen began carefully. "This method for which you seek was a gift given by the Gods. It is not a toy or something to be used lightly."

A brow raised. "I have no intention to use it lightly, Lord Arconen." Sesshoumaru intoned. "I have every intention of killing a demi-God." That was not considered light business, was it?

"To kill a demi-God?" Arconen questioned, his eyes revealing little to nothing, but Sesshoumaru knew this demon and could feel the unwillingness to assist him. "That is a high crime, Lord Sesshoumaru. Your soul-"

The Inu youkai nearly scoffed. "Spare me the ridiculousness of my soul's welfare, for that is not of my concern."

"Mate," Salvera called as she made her way around the corner, behind Sesshoumaru. "We shall do as he asks."

"Salvera!" Arconen growled as discretely as possible, a dangerous flashing to his eyes.

"It is not for himself he does this." Salvera stood a few feet away from Sesshoumaru, looking over his still injured body. "These wounds are old, you know this. He has not stopped to heal and the miko… She is no longer here." Looking at Sesshoumaru, she asked. "The great power, some days ago, it was the demi-God, was it not?" Sesshoumaru's silence was her answer. "And he has taken Ka-" At his aura flaring, she silenced herself.

Do not say her name. She knew that's what he told her, that she did not deserve to speak it and she understood. After what she had done, Sesshoumaru was right. She had no right to whatsoever. When Arconen's energy shot through the roof, however, Salvera took her stance once more, this time facing her mate. "Do not dare." She growled. "I killed her. I have no right to speak of her."

"I will have no being threaten my family." Arconen raged, and Sesshoumaru only watched, prepared to fight or to remain civil. This would of course be Arconen's decision. And if he made an ill one, then realized his fault later, Sesshoumaru would not allow him to back down from it.

"Let me make amends for what I have done." She almost begged and Arconen's eyes softened reluctantly. "Lord Sesshoumaru," she turned her eyes to him once more. "It will take us some time to prepare the portal, and we can only leave it open for a short time. If you do not return, you shall be stuck in another realm for eternity. If Arconen or I feel an evil racing for this realm, we will close the path."

"Hn." The Inu youkai turned without another thought, agreeing to their terms and going to wait for their summons.

"Lord Sesshoumaru." She called once more and so he paused. "We have a room already prepared for you. In order to defeat Ocraseous, perhaps you should rest and regain all of your strength." When he seemed to chew on her offer, she added. "No one will bother you so long as you wish to be alone."

He gave a slight inclination of his head and continued outside, deciding that this was barely tolerable.

* * *

She'd had no visions of anyone she loved, of nothing from her life before, but… She felt it reaching across the expanse of her soul like a maggot infested hand. This feeling was grating, frightening and downright disturbing. And she knew it wasn't just a vision of the final battle, this was something more terrifying. In no way could Kagome pull out of it.

"Kagome, Kagome," She heard just beside her ear, unable to move as a scene played out before her.

There were humans surrounding a village, men and very few women holding up their last lines of defense, dirt, grime and blood smearing them. A young boy, who could be no older than twelve, was shaking from utter fear, his eyes wild and almost sightless in the night. Kagome trembled as this young man relieved himself from pure terror.

"Bird in the cage." The voice continued ever so slowly. She couldn't recognize it, but was so distracted by the humans watching the last rays of light dim over the horizon. This village was… familiar somehow. She couldn't quite figure it out, but knew it was important to do so. "When," the voice murmured. "When will you come out?"

The light that was fading, came over a statue that made Kagome nearly fall in shock and weakness. It was her. She had her short hair, wore a miko garb with a bow in one hand, and her other drawing an arrow from the quiver at her back. Children and those too weak to fight were huddled around the statue. A child cried out in fear as the final ray of light blinked out of existence. Hair raising energy rose up from the ground, around the alter, glowing bright, white blue as it surrounded the children.

Kilala shot from overhead, rushing toward the darkness, Sango on her back, her eyes lit with fire. Kagome watched her disperse into the dark, hearing the boomerang crash into flesh and bone, voices that were inhuman crying out. A fight ensued, flashes of death and destruction and war. Kagome's heart pounded in her head as she watched the chaos, unable to move or speak. "In the evening," the voice began once more. The sun began to crest the hill. "Of the dawn?"

There was also, at the left of Kagome's statue, one of Miroku, eyes closed, his hand pulling at the beads protecting his wind tunnel. At her back, Kagome suddenly realized, was Kikyo in the same stance as she was and across from Kikyo was Inuyasha, crouched, brandishing Tetsuiga. _"What does this mean…?" _Kagome trembled, looking at the statues, never having seen any of them fight. She hadn't, Miroku hadn't, Kikyo and Inuyasha hadn't. "Sango!" Shippo shouted, rushing forward as Kilala more slammed into the ground than landed, her weak body unconscious not a moment later.

The demon slayer didn't register Shippo, only cradled Kilala's small, kitten like form to her body and crawled, slowly, on one hand, to the distance Miroku's statue stood. Sango took a bloodied hand, placed it upon the statue, curled around Kilala and her chest fell, never rising again.

Kagome cried, shaking as time seemed to fast forward and a statue of Sango was placed opposite of Miroku, Kilala proud at her side and her boomerang ready to fly at its next enemy. "The crane and turtle slipped." Continued the voice.

The village, that had to be Keade's village, was almost wiped out now. There were hardly any lives left to be saved. Yet Shippo, on the next night of the attacks, stood before one small little girl. She could not have been anymore than three and had Sango's brown hair, but Miroku's eyes. She wasn't in the protective barrier that Kikyo's and Kagome's statue held. She was in the middle of the village and Shippo couldn't get her to move.

The last few villagers dropped down to their knees as the onslaught came and began to pray. Her heart was going to crush from the pain, she knew it. A demon swept down for Shippo, some sort of dragon, and a mighty roar broke through it's promise of death. Sesshoumaru, in his truest form, attacked the dragon, climbing into the sky after it, unafraid. He had other wounds, terrible ones, and Kagome felt much like Izayoi watching Inu Tashio fight to the death. Fear held her still in a moment longer than any other.

The dragon fell from the sky, dead, and its minions ran. Sesshoumaru slammed into the ground not long after, nearly shaking the foundations of the statues as he did so. His body was weak, on the brink of death, but still, his red tinted, blue eyes watched Shippo with a calmness. He growled for some time, the villagers frightened to come near while Shippo listened.

"He says the four great dragon Kings are dead. Sesshoumaru-sama killed two, and before Inu no Tashio perished once more, he killed the others." Shippo was trying not to cry. "We're all safe now. It's what she would have wanted." The villagers understood, looking to Kagome and praying at her unmoving memorial.

Sesshoumaru's eyes, as Shippo whispered this last bit, looked to Kagome's statue as well. A snarl came to his face as he stood, forcing himself upright. He moved forward, over Shippo, and toward her statue, leaving a deep river of blood on his way. Her statue was almost as tall as his true form, so that when he came before her, he could almost look directly into her eyes. He took in a few uneasy breaths, staring into her stone eyes before closing his own. Energy whirled from his body, and he ceased to exist in the physical world.

The villagers made one, final statue before the vision vanished, a vision moments long, but truly, weeks of time in the future.

"Who," the voice whispered in the black of nothing. "Stands behind you now?"

Kagome felt more than seen an energy burning brighter than the sun, hot, warm, inviting, powerful… "A Goddess…" Kagome whispered beyond her tears. "Amaterasu…"

"Indeed." And then the entire area was alit with beauty, with the freshness of sunlight. Kagome turned, seeing only a faint outline of a woman in glorious heavenly light. "I have shown you this for a purpose, Kagome."

"When a God touches a human life, no matter if he or she is demi-God, the human life changes dramatically. All visions of the future from a former time are changed irrevocably." Kagome's heart beat unsteadily. "There will come a time when a particular Inu youkai's stubbornness returns you to the earthly realm. And when this occurs, new visions will accost you as a torrential rain. It may not be directly, rather until you sleep, but you shall find how the world will change simply because you have received such attention from one of Godly blood."

"Is this part of that future?" Kagome asked.

Amaterasu sighed. "It may be, should you fail."

Kagome sputtered. "If I fail? How am I supposed to keep this from happening? I'm just human, I-"

"You are a prophecy, Kagome Higurashi. Your fate was created long before you were born." Kagome eye's went wide as she looked upon the Goddess. "You will not be the wife of a God, but you will be the mother of one."

"Wh-what…?" She distinctly felt Amaterasu smile at her before she shuddered awake, looking into the worried eyes of Kiru and Ocraseous. And her first reaction was the most ungracious reaction, but she couldn't help it. He was leaning over her bed, black hair tickling her arm. She slapped him right across his face in her sleep fogged, panic ridden delirium. "I am not having your baby! I don't care what Amaterasu says!"

The demi-God blinked at Kagome in confusion as her red hand print throbbed against his face.

* * *

He got smacked! Ha, ha, poor Ocraseous.


	53. Chapter 53

"Begin again, Kagome, but more slowly." Ocraseous urged patiently.

She took a deep, steadying breath and did as he asked of her. "The vision, it was of the village near the well that I travel through. There was brutal fighting, demons killing and there were statues of Inuyasha, Kikyo, Miroku and I. Sango was fighting off some demons and she was gravely injured… And when she died, there was a statue of her made." Kagome didn't know if she could recite the final once more. It was… too much.

Kiru saved her from it, skipping to the end of her entire dream. "You met a Goddess soon after?"

Kagome nodded. "Amaterasu. She told me that if I didn't do the right things that all of this would come true."

Ocraseous was inwardly impatient, but outwardly a calm presence. Kagome couldn't see through his careful, tense expression, but his mother could. She patted his hand to let him know they'd get to the most unnerving piece of her dream shortly. "Did the Goddess elaborate at all…?" Kiru asked.

Kagome frowned. "Not really, she just said that if I failed, the future I seen would be a reality."

Ocraseous watched Kagome's face, seeing the tale-tale signs of distress clearly. "Can you assume anything from her words?"

"I-" She flushed beneath his heavy gaze, simply because she felt bad for slapping him, and yet there he sat, unfazed. It was very polite of him, something she highly doubted even Sesshoumaru could accomplish. "I think it was something beyond the final battle with Naraku. Maybe… Or maybe it's a decision on what to do with the Shikon no Tama."

He recalled Kagome mentioning that Amaterasu had said Sesshoumaru would retrieve Kagome, so he murmured. "Because the Inu youkai shall come for you, you believe you will partake in this battle?"

Her blue gaze flickered beneath his as she thought. "Well, yes… I will be back on Earth, after all, so of course I would fight."

Even Kiru jumped at her son's fluid rise. "I see." He said, not looking at either woman before he turned heel and stalked off from the room. Both sat in a stunned silence, looking after where he had gone, not able to form a thought for all of three to four minutes.

Finally, slowly, Kagome asked. "Did I say something wrong?"

Kiru looked after the tall, Godly form of her only child, of her entire love and life, and did not answer Kagome. She knew what plagued her boy, yet respected him enough to not reveal it. If he had no desire to tell Kagome himself, she would not embarrass him by being an overbearing mother. "Perhaps," she began instead. "It upsets him that you will fight." That was one thing surely on his mind.

"Oh." Kagome said softly. "For a second there," she admitted with a faint blush. "I thought he was mad I would leave this place if I could."

Kiru smiled tightly, thankful the girl wasn't looking at her.

"If all we got to go on is North, then how the hell are we going to find someone to tell us anything? Like the average demon or human is going to know some way to get to another plain." Inuyasha grumbled.

Tokaruman never looked behind him as the group traversed through the wilderness. "You have never learned much of the surrounding kingdoms, have you boy?" Inuyasha barely resisted the urge to growl. "Of course no average being would know anything of a portal. That is why you go to someone beyond normal standards. A demon Lord, perhaps."

"That makes sense!" Shippo said excitedly. "Of course a demon Lord would know something."

Sango and Miroku shared a smile, glad to see the little kit's spirits lifting. "So what's the guy's name?" Inuyasha asked, ignoring Shippo.

"Arconen." Tokaruman answered.

Wait-" Sango said, frowning.

"That is the demon that tried killing Kagome, the one with the mate." Miroku said.

"Why the hell would we-"

Tokaruman did not quell the lashing of his aura, which had everyone but Kikyo on edge. "Do not pretend to tell me that if one of your lovers was taken, being controlled and risked being killed by anyone that you would not protect them anyway, no matter what the cost. Even if they would kill an innocent, I know I would do whatever I had to in order to defend them. Even if it meant killing the innocent myself."

Kikyo tightened her grip on Inuyasha, which made him keep his mouth shut while Sango and Miroku shared an understanding glance. "It will take us two days to reach the Akou keep so long as we hurry." So Tokaruman set the pace and they strove forward in silence once more.

Sesshoumaru had ignored the nervous presence at his door for some few minutes, not surprised when a young voice whispered. "Sesshoumaru-sama?" He idly wondered if the boy would run away so long as he continued to ignore him. "Lord Sesshoumaru?" The boy called after another moment.

Sesshoumaru contained the urge to sigh in agitation. "Enter."

The screen moved slowly, almost silently. Sesshoumaru had his back to the young boy that bore his mother's honey almond eyes, but his father's almost aqua hair. "Sorry to disturb you, Lord Sesshoumaru, but I was wondering if you-you might have dinner with us to-"

"I have no need." He told the child, no room for questioning, argument or convincing in his tone.

"Uh, h-hai Lord Sesshoumaru." The boy quickly shut the door, fleeing.

Kagome would have gotten mad at him for being so cold, and he would not have shown her any feeling toward something so trivial. She would have went and made the child comfortable while he stood by and watched without any real care. She would make the child smile and laugh, and she would laugh too, looking at him with those ocean eyes of hers, smiling all the while. Perhaps he would have been content in the face of that smile. Perhaps, inwardly, he would have found her happiness catching, or at least relaxing.

Perhaps if she hadn't allowed herself to be taken by Ocraseous, he would have no need of imagining her behavior in any circumstance. And what did it mean that he was now? Could this be weakness in some form or guilt catching back up with him for not remaining conscious during the battle? Surely she would never have left if he had still been awake, fighting to keep her.

He should have kept his word, an oath he had dared to speak filled with conviction. Sesshoumaru promised no one would ever take her from him, and he failed.

Failure had never been an option in his life before, and though there had been times he had not succeeded in certain avenues, this was unacceptable. As soon as Salvera and Arconen had the gateway open, he would go to her and kill the demi-God. And after that, Sesshoumaru would never allow himself to fail her again.

Hhhhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiii everybody…. I uh… I'm back? To be completely and totally honest with you about this whole not updating any story thing… I blame it one hundred percent on Writers Block. That damn thing is a demon in disguise and it nearly sucked out my soul. So sorry to keep you waiting, and I know, this is short and I'm a horrible, icky person for it, but I will do my best to update again. Before four months have passed…


	54. Chapter 54

For two days, Kagome and Ocraseous sparred and that was it. She would eat dinner with Kiru and he would just disappear. Somehow that bugged her. "Stupid jerk." She grumbled, having looked at him as a friend who needed moral lessons often. Now she missed him not being around her or talking to her because of his strange personality. "He takes me against my desires after trying to kill my friends, makes it so I'll never be able to leave this place and then makes me feel bad for hating him. And then what does he do? Run away from me every time I ask him what's wrong. This is stupid!"

Kiru listened to Kagome rage and watched her pace across the study's floor. "What kind of a jerk leads a woman on like this? He's so evil, then he's just misguided, then so sweet he could give you cavities just by looking at him and then… Poof, he turns into an asshole."

Kagome turned those angry blue eyes to his mother and moved to her quickly, dropping down before where the woman sat on a decorative cushion. "I am his friend now, aren't I?"

Kiru reached out, placing a hand on her cheek. "Of course you are, love. My son is just… He is a true man, dear. Through and through. Women hash out their issues and men, well, they chew on them for a long, long time."

"What's he so upset for anyway?" Kagome let herself sit on a red, black tasseled cushion that held cherry blossoms patterned over it in gold. "I can't help that I'll have to fight. It's not something I can control, you know?"

"Kagome, sometimes my son does not even share his council with me." Her eyes had turned darker as she thought back to a not so distant memory. "In this ever eternal day, for what would perhaps be centuries to those on Earth, he would not speak to me of Souren or of his plans for returning to the world." She closed her eyes, admitting softly. "When he began seeing you, he did not even speak to me of you. His mind was set on having you, so what need did he have to include me in those thoughts?"

To say the least, Kagome was shocked. "Did he never talk to you… At all?"

"Of course." She said abruptly. "He was always very sad, or angry, or hiding how he felt from me. We spoke of his childhood, how much we missed one another, but he never told me what he'd done or how he had gotten into the between. And when he found you, he was so anxious, thinking, calculating, waiting… He just-he was so lively that when he said he would very soon have a surprise, I didn't pry." Kagome could see the guilt in Kiru's eyes. "If perhaps I had, you may not be stuck in this place. For that, I am truly sorry, Kagome." Before Kagome could say anything, she added. "And I further apologize for being happy that you are here, because my boy has never been more content and as a mother…"

Kagome hugged her abruptly. "As a mother, that means everything to you." She understood where Kiru was coming from somehow. It only made sense because mother's would give anything for their child to be happy, even in a dark situation.

Kagome was surprised that by her being there, Ocraseous had come into the friend she had made. And, if Kiru was right, it was _only_ by her being there. So was that it then? Was he honestly, truly upset that she would leave, could she? And was he upset because he was afraid he would become that evil man again?

Sesshoumaru had remained undisturbed since the Northern heir ran away, and in that time, he thought of many different things. The most prominent thoughts were centered around Kagome, and others around how he would kill Ocraseous, and a surprisingly few concerning Naraku. In this time that he had not been bothered, hours upon hours passed, day turning to night and the sun beginning to crest the horizon once more. His mind never stopped working with hurried, furious firing of thoughts and unleashed emotions.

He thought of a day that seemed so long ago, when he was training Kagome and he deemed it necessary to leave her to her own devices so he may meditate on the problem she posed for him. And he remembered, just as clearly as though it were happening, when she came to him near the waterfall and asked if she might join him. A part of him wanted her to leave with venom, and yet another piece of himself rather enjoyed the thought of her company.

In either instance, she remained and did not jabber like she would sometimes do, but instead… Instead she shocked him by meditating herself. Her quietness became a distraction and he found himself drinking in her every feature. Her eye lashes were too long, her nose was… smaller for her face, if only by a small amount. Her lips were cracked, dehydrated and shoulders were still too slender for a warrior, almost bony. Somehow all of these flaws fascinated him and so he drank in even more of her appearance while he listened to the calm, steady beat of her heart. It took her sometime, but eventually, she dipped deep down into herself enough to forget the world around her, to forget he was near, and her miko aura surrounded him like a protective blanket.

It was then that Sesshoumaru realized Kagome herself was an enigma. She was one he was determined to solve, and he realized as soon as he decided he would try to, that she would be unsolvable. Kagome would prove again that she was more than she appeared.

But how much more was she? Something about her would draw him enough to produce children with the girl in the future, and she would clearly gain some sort of power unmatched or flawed by time. No, she would only grow stronger and wiser in the years to come. Not to mention her beauty was astounding, even for her flaws. Yet what was so intriguing about this girl that he had his interest roused enough that he'd begun basic courtship? What made it so that he had deepened the kiss and thought of doing more to the miko?

There was something about Kagome, something he had yet to understand.

It took her some time to find him, but when she did, Kagura almost wished she hadn't. This friend of Naraku's, he was alarmingly powerful and did not appreciate her rousing him from his rest. "Incarnation," It sneered, opening one large, grey and silver eye. "Of Naraku." She bowed her head to this-whatever this was, knowing she could very well die today if she weren't careful.

"Naraku sends word that he would council with you, his old friend." She told him, paying attention to this beasts power carefully in case it flared out of the cavern and tried to take her life. Could she even get away if she tried?

"Then tell the young one to come to this old friend. I do not move this body often anymore." This creature almost sounded tired. "If he does not, then he can expect no assistance from this one."

Kagura sat, somewhat confused. "I don't understand… You sound as though you two are not truly allies."

A laugh came from within the cave before her, and the silver and grey eye closed. "We were once, long ago, yet this vendetta has stolen him from me. And, he wishes to dominate this world alone." The eye opened once again, only silver now, like a silver flame, the cat like pupil shrinking in its size. "I tell you, incarnation, what the Naraku of today plans to do with this old friend. He would do his best to make me a part of himself, and I have no desire to kill him for his stupidity, if only for the once friendship we held."

Kagura grit her teeth, knowing if she returned to Naraku with this news… "Then I ask a favor of you, powerful one." She closed her eyes, her defenses dropping astoundingly. "If I return, Naraku, I know, will make me of his flesh once more. If you could just-"

"Kill you?" The being laughed. "No, incarnation, I do not think I shall. You feel of the wind, a tempting reminder…" He let out a breath that blew her hair back with heat. "I will do one thing to save your life for this moment, some little token for the fool."

A sound came from within the place and suddenly a scale came out, landing like a shield of armor before her. "Take this to the hanyou and have him absorb it. There is little that can pierce a dragon's skin. It will certainly protect him against the blade of an Inu hanyou."

Kagura nodded, lifting up the scale. She wouldn't ask how he knew of Tetsuiga or Inuyasha, instead she would flee with her life intact for however much longer. "Thank you."

She heard the dragon scoff as she took to the sky once more.

"You said there's only half a day to go." Inuyasha grumbled to Tokaruman. "So what the hell are we stopping for?"

The snake turned his green eyes to Sango and Miroku who, when off of Kilala, sank to the ground. It looked like Sango might have already passed out. "I tend to forget human strength. They do not last so long as a demon or hanyou can." He moved his eyes to the fire cat. "Perhaps you should find water and food. Who can say once we reach the domain that we will be able to rest for any time before we find a bridge to the other realm."

Kilala glanced at Miroku who leaned near Sango. "I will look after her." The monk promised even though his eyes were closing.

"And I'll look after him." Inuyasha muttered. "So go."

Kilala retracted from her large form in a burst of flame and with mew that was more a squeak than anything, left. Kikyo turned her eyes to Inuyasha, noting his tense features. "Tomorrow night is-"

"I know." He almost hissed.

Tomorrow was the new moon, the night that he was weakest. If they didn't figure out how to get to Kagome before that night, they would have to wait until after, and as far as he was concerned, everyone had waited long enough. It wasn't just him, but it was all of their friends and especially Kagome. Who knew what kind of horror she was being subjected to? Thinking about it at all made his skin crawl. He'd settle for her being with his brother a thousand times over rather than her being held against her will by some demi-God who probably thought having her in every sense was his divine right.

"Why does this shit always happen to her?" Inuyasha asked in a near chuckle, catching Shippo's, Miroku's and Kikyo's attention. "She's always getting kidnapped by somebody that's infatuated with her, or getting stuck with some bastard that don't deserve to have her."

"Well, Kagome's always been real lucky before." Shippo said. "And we've always gotten her back so everything should be okay." He sounded more hopeful, even begging, than certain.

"Shippo is right." Miroku commented softly. "Perhaps Kagome will be well. After all, Koga took her captive and fell in love with her, Sesshoumaru was alone with her for some time and has seemingly fallen for her, and many, countless others who either steal her away or were simply stuck by her side have been enchanted by her. It may not be so different."

"We can only hope." Kikyo said, her brown eyes distant.

Inuyasha scoffed, looking up at the sky as though he just might see where Kagome was being kept. He tried really hard to picture her smiling, or at least beating the demi-God's ass.

Ocraseous whirled and caught the book that almost smacked him in the back of his head, mahogany eyes wide as Kagome stood, glaring at him and huffing with rage. He could practically see the steam rolling off of her in waves. "Kagome…?" He was one hundred percent shocked when she rushed at him, ready to fight. "What are you-" He dodged when her hand came down in a sweeping motion so she could chop the pressure point in his neck.

He parried her away as best he could, backing off from her the entire time until she landed a blow across his face. Then he came at her, knocking her down and pinning her to the grassy surface of the garden. "What is the matter with you?" He demanded, blood running down his chin from where his teeth and bit into his cheek when she'd struck him.

"You are a complete asshole!" She yelled, shocking him. In his surprise, she flipped him over, pinning him down, tears in her blue eyes. "I'm sorry that I will leave if Sesshoumaru returns for me, but if you're worried about becoming that horrible person again, you have to fight it! Ocraseous, I've seen the good in and you don't have to be that man, not ever again."

His eyes flickered over her face, seeing the anger and hurt in her. "You misunderstand me." He whispered, feeling her tremble over him and through her small, delicate hands pinning his wrist on either side of his head. "I know I will not become so, never again." He sighed, closing his eyes. "I see beyond my own pain now, my rage. I know that I can not loose myself in those human emotions again. As my mother explained when I first brought you here; those sorts of feelings, thoughts and actions bring too much pain to others."

"Then what's wrong?" She asked, confused. Her grip almost loosened, then it tightened around his wrists as pain lashed across her face. "Why are you so mad at me?"

The demi-God rose, coming out of her hold and she gasped as he held her back with one hand and held her hand with his other. "I am not angry with you, Kagome." He promised, eyes conveying his words heatedly. "I am-" He closed his eyes tightly, almost trembling.

Kagome felt her breathing shallow out as he held her as he was, straddling his hips. She could see he wasn't intending for it to be anything, and it meant nothing to her, but the fact that he was thinking so hard, trying to tell her something did make how gently his hands held her mean something. She felt him take a deep breath and as it blew out, it tickled her hair that rested right at her shoulders. The ends were freshly cut when she woke, the life in them brushing her as he breathed. When his hand tightened around hers a little bit and he seemed between pulling her nearer or simply letting her remain as she was, her heart thudded uncertainly.

"Ocraseous…?" She asked softly, her voice light and timid.

His mahogany gaze met her blue eyes again and a blush rose up to her cheeks as he stared into her very soul. Kami, how she wished Sesshoumaru would look at her like this…

Then she almost jolted as a slight red tinted his cheeks and his jaw tightened. His hand in hers, it was somewhat slick all of a sudden, like he was nervous. "I took you from earth because I wanted you, because I had to have you." He closed his eyes again, turning his head down a little. "But now I see that I was wrong to do so, and yet… I am so happy to have known you, Kagome." Her heart beat funny again and he looked back up at her, eyes intense. "I do not simply want you, or have to have you any longer. I will not force you to stay by my side because I-" His voice trembled for a moment and he swallowed, taking another deep breath. "I love you, Kagome." He moved her hand to his heart. "This heart, one that was once filled with so much evil, is filled with only love for you."

When he trembled, so did she, tears filling her eyes. She knew how it felt to love someone and not be loved in return… And just like with how much Koga loved her, it hurt her that she couldn't love Ocraseous. Just like Inuyasha would have never loved her and she found someone better for her, she hoped Koga and Ocraseous could too.

"I will not ask you to stay." He vowed. "Neither will I force you. I just-I will miss you terribly."

Kagome wrapped her arms around the demi-God, for once not being happy about returning to earth. "I'm sorry." She told him, realizing he was only depressed these past few days and afraid of loosing her, not of becoming evil again. He was going to miss her and that broke her heart for him.

Ocraseous buried his face in the crook of her neck, holding her tightly and let the human pain swallow him until all that was Kagome filled him with a startling warmth. He was a perfect gentlemen, never doing anything more than holding her even when she laid a comforting kiss on his forehead and a different kind of warmth threatened to lash out.

"I do love you." She promised. "You'll always be one of my friends, forever."

"Forever." He agreed softly. _"I will love you forever."_

See, Ocraseous isn't so bad. He's just kind of misguided and well, trying very hard to be a good guy. He really does love Kagome now that they've spent a long, long, long eternal day together.


	55. Chapter 55

Naraku smirked as he held the deep grey, shimmering scale, the smile strange and seemingly reminiscent. "He knew." Naraku murmured to Kagura. "That is why he is a dragon King."

"Dragon King…?" She wondered.

"There are four in total and they are the oldest of old. They are not dragon demons, but true dragons." He settled back in a chair as he held the scale in his hands. "Long ago, before there were many demons at all, a dragon supposedly mated with a priestess and brought about the dragon youkai. It's all possibly a myth, but it is a way to assume a difference between the two species."

"Tell me, Naraku, why is it the most powerful beings there are stay hidden? That sort of life sounds so boring." Kagura couldn't imagine not roaming the world, being free to fly wherever she so chose and then simply remaining in one location alone.

"Some wait for opportunities while others are so tired of the norm that they hibernate for some measure of years, awaiting a turn in the world that they just might be interested in." His gaze drifted away again, and she sensed he was almost reliving a memory. "See what Koga is up to and return. I may just have to test these new abilities I will gain on the wolf."

Kagura said no more to Naraku and instead took flight gladly. She'd much rather not be around him at all, even if she did hate the fact that he dared to tell the wind where to go. She should be free, but that was something she'd have to work on later. For now, she just had to sit and wait for the perfect opportunity, glad that Kohaku actually managed to get away.

Glad, but envious.

Naraku held the shimmering scale in his hands still, looking over the object with knowledge. He knew once he absorbed this scale, some memory was going to surface, something from long ago. His old friend would have intentionally done this, using some bit of dragon magic to make him recall a time so far behind him. And it was a memory, he was certain, that would afflict him painfully.

Scoffing, Naraku brought the scale to the skin of his chest, between folds of his hoari and began to attach the piece of dragon to himself. He gasped as a taste of the dragons power flooded his senses, and upon realizing one scale alone was nearly a match to Naraku's own power, Naraku knew he would never be able to defeat this dragon. It would have been suicide to try and absorb him, for which he was lucky the dragon knew his intent and did not wish to kill him for it. Though he was certain that if he went to the dragon now, after such an insult, he would be dead.

He bit back any noise of pain as the aura of the scale clashed with his own, and found himself being affronted by flashes of light, of memories, of images and then…

_Flashback _

Midoriko sat before the dragon, who at the time, was no King, her eyes closed as she listened to him sing songs of old. Sometimes she would hum along with him, her fingers tapping along the cool stone she sat upon. The dragon cast Naraku a sidelong glance and Naraku nodded his head to him, just wanting to watch the Priestess who held his heart without her noticing. He didn't get to do so often, unless she fell asleep, and the fact that she had let down her defenses so much astounded him. Such faith in her companions, such faith…

Her long hair was tied back loosely today, simply because in the presence of this very powerful dragon, she had little to fear. Demons tended to stay away from him when he would visit, and so these were the days Naraku loved best. The lines of stress were not even shadows now, they simply were not there. She looked like an ordinary priestess and without the garb, she could have fooled you into thinking she was an ordinary woman.

It was his greatest desire to be powerful enough to protect her as this dragon could, so that she would no longer be forced into doing all that she did.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked to him right away, smiling brightly and, without speaking, invited him to sit beside her. The dragon kept on singing and Midoriko inched over a bit so Naraku would be more comfortable at her side.

"A twist in time, a twist in time." She sang with the dragon. "A twist through a long, great line."

Naraku listened to the voices moving together with his eyes closed, admiring the beauty and peacefulness of this moment. If he could, he would have always had it this way. If he could, he decided as he ran his fingers through Kilala's fur, he would never let any harm befall Midoriko ever again.

_End flashback_

When he came out of the memory, it was with a sneer, and Naraku tightened his hand around the jewel. Midoriko was so weak that she did not even cry out anymore. "There was nothing I wouldn't have done for you." He almost hissed. "And you betrayed me."

Now all he wanted was to be powerful enough to make her afterlife a living hell for eternity.

Arconen turned his attention from the many scrolls and trinkets it would take to open the portal, looking upon Salvera. She had hardly let him touch her since she'd been freed from that wretched hanyou, and it destroyed him. He would understand if she were not ready to be with him for fear of remembering anything ill, but that was not the case. He knew it was shame, that was why she didn't want to be close to him, and that was eating the Northern Lord alive.

His mate looked up and her eyes immediately found other things to look upon. "Salvera-"

"Have you found the capital scroll yet?" She asked, her voice somewhat shaken.

He closed his eyes tightly, trying to quell the pain and anger rushing through his blood. It was too much to contain and so he murmured lowly. "You must be ashamed of _me_."

Her furious movements over the parchments halted, and her eyes grew wide, almost frightened. "What?"

"If I would have been with you when he appeared, I could have protected you and you would not have had to suffer as you did." Arconen leaned over a table, his eyes closed tightly, body trembling from self hate. "I understand where such shame can be turned upon me, but you are my mate, and I wish that you would at least let me look at you without flinching." He looked back to her, holding her gaze. "I have not tried to touch you since the first night we returned home, so can I not at least look upon my mate?"

She shook, her entire body suspended. "Arconen, I have never been ashamed of you, not once." She swore. When she tore her gaze from his and she could feel the disbelief coming off of him in waves, she cried out. "I swear it, mate. I have never, not once, blamed you for this. I blame myself."

He whirled, stepping toward her. "Why? How could you think to?"

"Because as hard as I fought, now you are not the only man to have had me!" She screamed, her aura flaring out against the walls of the room from anguish. "I could not stop myself from saying the things that he demanded me to, things that I only said to you." She hugged herself, stepping a foot away from him. "How could you ever want me to look at you, let alone touch you? I've been with that filth and no amount of washing has rid me of the stench of his breath, nor the feel of his skin." Tears burned her eyes. "Surely you would feel and smell it to should you come too near."

He was at a loss for words momentarily, trying to think of something to say to her. It was hard, because he'd been so sure she blamed him for this, when in truth, she'd been blaming herself. "My life-"

"Do not!" She spat. "Do not dare call me so precious a name. Do not speak it." She was caving in on herself, falling into a horrible pit of seclusion and loathing. Arconen knew he if he did not stop this soon, she would be stuck.

He was before her in an instant, taking her to the far, stone wall and pressed her up against it so she was pinned and without harming him, she could not get away. "You listen to me, mate." He warned, tone deep and threatening. "I do not care what that bastard did to you. It will never change how I feel about you or our bond. You are mine, my mate, my Lady, the mother to MY child. Mine." She trembled, staring into his eyes as the orange tinted them. "You will stop loathing yourself and you will accept that there is nothing to forgive, for you are innocent."

She closed her eyes, shaking and let her head fall. Seeing his mate in so much pain destroyed him, but if they didn't fight this monster now, he would loose her. "You will not run from me tonight and sleep in our son's chambers. You will lay with me." She said nothing. "And if you need the comfort of this body, you may have it. If you do not wish it, I will remain still, holding you to this frame." She took in a shuddering breath. "But do not think for one instant that if the reason you are not coming to me is out of fear of my not loving you, or hate for yourself, I will have you this night to prove to you that I want you still."

"Arconen," she whispered, a noise of complete pain in her throat. "I have wanted you since I was taken captive."

His eyes were nearly swallowed by orange so deep, it could have become red. Turning, he held his hand toward the door and allowed it to encase the entry in a spell and his aura ran about the room so that none could know nor hear what would come next.

She did not look up at him when he released her, knees weakening as she fell to the floor. Salvera hid her face in her hands, unable to dare look upon her mate after her confession for fear of his rage. It was only when he crouched over her, taking one of her hands away from her face and placed it against something warm that she looked up.

A shudder ran through her as her hand rest between his pectorals and she stared at the body of a man she had hungered for. It wasn't just for sex, but for comfort and strength and familiarity that she had wanted her mate. She needed to be protected, no matter how strong she was. "Please." He whispered when she sat still, her hand on his chest.

Her face crumbled with pain and she took her other hand, grabbing the folds of his kimono with both hands, sitting forward so she could slide all the layers off of her mate. His jaw was tight, nostrils flared as he scented her for any overwhelming fear. His eyes fluttered closed as she touched his chest once more, running her fingers down to his navel and back up, over his arms and back to his chest again before she touched his face. His eyes opened to reveal hunger filled orbs and a shudder rushed through her.

"I will try to be gentle." He whispered, taking deep, slow breaths to calm himself.

"I just want you. It won't matter how we move." She swore, untying the sash at his waist. Something deep clambered up into his throat and she trembled, so he pulled the sash away, pressing her up against the wall. "Ah!" Her body tensed when he pulled at her garments and a small spike of fear coated her scent.

"Mate?" He questioned hoarsely.

"Sorry." She breathed, untying her obi.

Once she was bare for him to see, and his hands found her familiar curves, Arconen lost himself thoroughly in his mate. He fell into the startling emotions that he'd felt the entire time she'd been gone and after she had returned, fearful of being near him, overtook his mind and his pace. Everything he poured into her, she returned tenfold until the two were completely empty and void of any fear, hate or despair. The only thing that continued their motions then were the happiness and relief of being with someone they loved once again.

Things had been pretty normal between Kagome and Ocraseous after they'd had their talk, even though she'd still blush sometimes when there was a prolonged silence between them in the dojo. He'd be staring her down, the most intense gaze in those mahogany eyes and she would somehow flashback to how he held her, how he admitted he loved her and would miss her. All it took was remembering how she held him in return and then it was like a switch; her face would go scarlet.

He never said anything about it, and would usually attack her right away, not wanting to see her eyes slipping into the memory that still pained him. If he could not love her as much as he did in that moment, perhaps he could try forcing her to be with him, but it was too late. Ocraseous loved this woman more than he loved himself, his mother or Souren. He loved her beyond the fear of losing her to some Inu youkai, because all that mattered to him was her happiness.

When he knocked her on her butt, he sighed. "That is enough for one day, Kagome." Holding his hand out to her, he helped her stand, smirking when she dusted her bum off. "You've improved greatly over the time you've spent here." He complimented.

She flushed. "Thanks."

He nodded, letting his hand rest on the hilt of his sword. "That necklace belonged to your father, did it not?"

"Uh, yeah." She stumbled over her words in surprise. "How did you know?"

"I have been debating something for some time now." He told her gently. "But I decided that a moment will not hurt." She looked at him in clear confusion and he smiled a little, some pain in his eyes. "A final gift to you, in case you truly do leave within this eternal day."

"Gift?" She asked as he held his arm for her and she took it, walking with him down the hall.

"I can not take you to the river of the dead, my dear, for you live still. So, I have asked someone to greet you, and they will be here a very short time." Kagome frowned, thinking. "I hope it does not pain you, for that is not my intention."

Trepidation filled her belly as they stopped before a door. "I'm going in alone, aren't I?" She wondered with a sneaking suspicion.

"Yes." He nodded.

Braving it, Kagome opened the door as Ocraseous stepped back, and her she stayed, suspended. "Daddy?" She whispered, her eyes wide with near disbelief.

"Hi baby." He smiled, his blue eyes a little darker than her own, crinkles around them on his skin. "I know you've missed me, but I don't think I can say the same since I get to watch you all the time." He grinned.

She looked back at Ocraseous, surprising him. "How long?" She asked, tears shinning in her blue eyes.

"An hour. It is all I was allowed to have him here for." He told her.

She nodded, running her hand over his shoulder quickly as a thank you. Then she moved into the room with her father and he closed the door behind them, seeing her run to a man she clearly admired and hold him.

A hand pressed into the center of his back and he turned, looking over his shoulder. Kiru smiled at her son. "That is one of the best things I think you have ever done."

He nodded once, glad for his mother approval. "And releasing her to the Inu youkai, Sesshoumaru. What do you think of that, mother?"

She barely hid her shock that he was actually asking her opinion. "I think you are strong and brave for it." She said, smoothing his kimono as tears shinned in her eyes. "And I have never been more proud of you." Her voice broke a little.

He carefully held the woman that gave birth to him, that he knew he had disappointed greatly with all that he had done in his life, and was glad that he could make her proud of him. "I may be different when she is gone." He admitted into his mother's hair.

"I know you will be, Ocraseous. This will be the hardest thing that you ever have to do in your life." She stepped back to look at him. "Even I will not be the same without Kagome here." She smiled. "The girl is catching."

He nodded and she could see he was piling away his emotions from her again as he stepped around her to be by himself somewhere. "Ocraseous?" She called, stopping him briefly. "Did you tell her that you loved her?"

"Yes." And with that, he continued on, his shoulders tense.

Sesshoumaru had been meditating when he felt a familiar set of aura's approaching the Akou keep. His eyes opened, glowing in the darkness of the room he remained in. He slowly unfolded himself from his sitting position on the floor and stood. Arconen and Salvera had seemingly disappeared some time ago, and so he knew to intercept his idiot brother before the hanyou interrupted a much needed therapy for the two mates.

Exiting his chambers, he moved to the main entrance of the palace, finding one of the head general's waiting for him. "Do you know the group that approaches, Sesshoumaru-sama?" The tiger demon asked, his bright gold eyes careful.

"My half brother, the once shikon miko, a monk, demon slayer, fire cat, fox kit and Tokaruman." The tiger, if he was surprised for the strangeness of them all, did not show it.

"I have been unable to locate my Lord and Lady, but I have every belief then that these are harmless individuals." If Sesshoumaru knew them, the tiger wouldn't worry. After all, Sesshoumaru and this tiger demon had known one another for several hundred years.

"Hn." Sesshoumaru stepped from before the general then, heading down the palace steps leisurely. Another ten minutes, maybe a scant less, and he would be faced with the group that were so close to the miko Kagome once again. He had to admit, he was somewhat surprised they'd learned to come to the Akou keep, but he would not show it. He would simply speak them briefly and move to the comfort of his own chambers once more so he could debate over the strangeness that was the current shikon miko.

Kagome didn't have to tell her father anything about how her family was doing, because he already knew. But she certainly did ask him a lot of questions. She wanted to know if he was ok, if he was happy, what it was like, did it hurt when he died or did he just not feel it? But the question that was difficult to ask, the one that almost hurt her heart to wonder. It was a question that would barely fall form her lips.

"Are you proud of me, dad?" She whispered softly.

He smiled at her something soft and loving. "Of course I am. You've always stayed true to yourself, Kagome. I couldn't be anymore proud of you than I am right now."

"But, I mean… I'm in love a youkai. Doesn't that bother you?" She flushed.

He laughed. "No, not really. I've seen a lot of good men come into your life Kagome, and I'm happy with anyone you choose." He sighed. "Just make sure you're with someone that loves you completely and never let them run your life. That's all I want for you." His daughter had always been such a free spirit, so he felt she deserved someone that understood that quality in her.

She nodded, holding his hands. "You're getting colder."

"Yeah, it's about that time." He told her, tightening his hands around hers. "I'm glad we got to this, my girl. You won't be seeing me for a long, long time." He promised.

"You're sure?" She asked, worried that maybe Naraku might just be too strong this time.

"Positive. The next time you'll see me, well… I'll be living a life." He smirked. "But don't think about that so much, think about yours and how you're going to live it."

"Okay." She whispered.

"I love you, baby." He promised, hugging her once more. "I love all of you."

"I love you too, daddy." She cried, holding onto him as tightly as she could until he faded away like a cool breeze.

It wasn't long after that when Ocraseous opened the door, Kagome's back to him. Her sadness was thick and it made him worry he'd done something foolish. "Kagome?" He questioned as he came into the room, worried.

She turned and looked at him, standing quickly and ran to hug him. "Thank you." She said when she was in his arms. "I missed him so much!" Ocraseous swallowed, thereafter taking a deep breath. She just wished her father could stay, he was sure, but it was no more than that.

Still… "I am sorry if that hurt you in any form."

"No, no." She said, stepping back from him. "You have no idea how much I appreciate it, but now I'm not sure how to repay you." She told him.

"You owe me nothing, Kagome." How could she even think she owed him something at all? "I brought you here when you did not wish to stay and ruined your happiness for a great while. It is not fair to you what I have done."

"And yet you've made up for that ten fold." She promised him, her blue eyes serious.

"How so?" He asked. Surely not by this one gesture.

Kagome smiled, taking his hand. "By being one of the best friends I now have."

His eyes widened to a degree as she smiled upon him. "I-I thank you for saying so, but I can not agree with you." He smirked dryly, pulling his hand from hers. "Even now, I think of ways to convince you that I'm the better suitor." Her eyes widened a little. "I will not act on these thoughts of course, and I do my best to squash them, but still… They rise against me time and time again." He shook his head. "Perhaps I will never truly be capable of Godly wisdom, love or compassion."

She chose her words carefully, wanting him to understand that she knew this dilemma. "Ocraseous… Just because you wish I would stay and want me to doesn't make you evil. Honestly, I think it makes you a stronger person because you fight those thoughts."

"I should not have them at all, Kagome." He whispered.

She shook her head. "Even I have had thoughts like those." She vowed. "When I loved Inuyasha, a long time before Sesshoumaru was remotely appealing to me, I wished Kikyo would die again." She kept her gaze away from his shocked mahogany eyes. "It was momentary, but I pushed it away because-because I wanted to be stronger than that." She looked back at him then. "And Ocraseous, you are stronger than that."

He wanted to believe her, but Ocraseous just didn't know if that was completely true. How could it be? He'd never been that selfless before, so what would make it so different now? He loved Kagome enough to let her go, to keep the darkness inside of himself, but it was still there. What if it never went away and he always wondered how to make her love him?

Well, she loved him now and he knew that, but it wasn't the manner in which he hoped for. "Shall we agree to disagree?" His smile did not reach his eyes.

"You know me better than that." She huffed, poking him in his chest. "You're going to see it my way." She warned, determined. "Because I know I'm right, Ocraseous. You're incredibly strong, not just physically. You have a strong will, too."

"Am I strong enough," he ran the back of his fingers across her cheek. "To try not kissing your beautiful lips, Kagome?" Her eyes grew in diameter, heart rate bounding up. "Am I strong enough to deny the urge to pull you nearer, so I may catch your spring scent?" His fingers moved to her hair. "Do you honestly believe that I can deny my most selfish and errant desires for you, Kagome? Do you have so much faith in me?"

She swallowed, taking in a couple shallow, quick breaths as she watched the heat growing in his eyes, and his true, sad longing revealing itself. "I do." She told him, unable to look away from his intense gaze and the startling beauty of his face. That's when she realized he had sort of… long, curling eye lashes and a very perfect nose. Her gaze moved away from those perfect cheeks bones and that sculpted nose to his lips that were, enviously, fuller than her own. Kagome's gaze remained there and her breathing deepened, scarlet caressing her cheeks.

Where the demi-God's hand rest, a fire boiled her blood from that point, dancing down within her, one that surprised her. _"What are you doing, Kagome?" _She asked herself, still looking at his lips before she dared to look back up and into his eyes. His jaw was tense, eyes deep and swirling with too many thoughts.

She thought of Sesshoumaru, how much she loved him and still… If she could give Ocraseous anything for what he gave her… After all, he'd not only brought her father to her, but he had trained her and brought her further along in her abilities, leaving her a force to be reckoned with. Without this strange unfortunate, but fortunate turn of events by being taken to this plain, Kagome would be weaker than she was right now, and completely unprepared to face Naraku.

Now, however, she actually stood a chance with Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and all of her friends standing with her. They all may finally rid the world of his evil. For that, she should give Ocraseous something.

Shouldn't she?

She licked her lips, looking down at his chest, moving her trembling hands to his biceps very slowly. _"Just one." _She told herself, heart hammering oddly. _"Just one kiss no one but you and Ocraseous will ever have to know about."_ Looking up into his eyes again when she felt him twitch, or really, almost jump, Kagome found herself swallowed in the hungry gaze of a demi-God. _"Oh Kami." _She thought, her hands trembling on his arms.

It was supposed to be awkward kissing your friend that was in love with you, not almost desired. But this man, she could see how much he was fighting keeping her, and how much love he was holding back so it wouldn't hurt her. And for that, Kagome found she wanted to give him this one, innocent thing.

If Ocraseous assumed correctly from the constant flickering of the miko's blue gaze, he knew she was going to do something she would regret. No matter how much he may want her to, the man feared her kissing him. "Kagome, don't-" His voice was deep and somewhat breathless as she inched forward.

"Sshh." She hushed, a small smile appearing on her face. She was okay with this. She wasn't uncomfortable in any sense and she trusted him. "I _want_ to give you just one." She told him, thinking of his loneliness, just how lonely she could very well be sometimes and knew if the demi-God deserved anything, it was a simple kiss. And she knew there was nothing more he could want of her, nothing more simple anyway…

"I-I-I don't know." He said quickly, inching back just a little. If she kissed him and it felt too good, could he trust himself to stop. "I have never-"

She seemed a little surprised, noting the uncertainty and fear in his face. Was he afraid that he would take it too far? Thinking over it for a moment, Kagome decided to go ahead with her original intent. "It's alright." She promised. "You won't hurt me."

She drew ever closer, rising up slowly on her toes, the blue of her eyes bright and trusting, while his mahogany were dark and uncertain. He was too tall, which they both knew, and as her eyes slowly slid to a close, he hesitantly bent down to meet her.

Kagome felt him tremble as his breath exhaled against her lips in quick succession, making her blood pump a little faster. He trembled a very small bit beneath her fingers and she felt his other free hand right at the swell of her hip. His right hand cupped her cheek gently, thumb resting right against her temple. There was a feather light caress of the skin of his lips against her own, so soft that a butterfly would have envied the connection between them.

And then he slowly pressed his mouth against her own and she let her feet stay flat against the floor. Ocraseous shyly added pressure to her mouth, moving his lips a slight and, when she trembled unexpectedly, he made a noise in his throat that surprised her.

He held her a little closer, moving his hand through her hair and deepened the kiss a very slight. Kagome made a small noise in return, more of surprise than anything, and her hands shyly found their way around his neck. He pulled her flush against him then, lifting her a slight off the floor without noticing and she gasped when he released her lips to tilt his head and come in for more. Ocraseous, she dimly realized, just may have been right…

He groaned as he slipped his tongue between her lips, a sure sign he was loosing himself in Kagome. "Ah…" She didn't know what to do for a moment, thinking while she unintentionally kissed him in return, her hands holding to him a little more tightly, nails scraping his skin a little.

She heard thunder boom outside and through her closed lids, seen flashes of lightning through the shoji screen. As he moaned again when she unintentionally pressed against him, the thunder boomed in rapid succession and the lightning was far brighter. "Mm!" No, no, no, no, no! She could not do this to Sesshoumaru. A kiss, he could deal with it as far as she was concerned, but as hungry as Ocraseous was, and how lonely she was… By the Gods, she wasn't so sure a kiss was going to be it. No, she was sure the kiss would not be where it ended as she felt herself pressed down onto the floor, Ocraseous overtop of her.

She knew he didn't know what he was doing, she could tell… If she could just say something. _"Think, Kagome, think. Try to say-Oh!" _Ocraseous had moved his mouth from her lips, kissing right beneath her ear, both hands traveling from her hips to just beneath her breasts. And somehow, as he trembled again, the words got caught in her throat.

"Kagome." The demi-God breathed against her soft skin, his nose right beneath the shell of her ear. His body was full of wonderful sensations so acute that they were pain. But there was something he wasn't supposed to be doing… As he put one hand down to steady himself against the floor, he… _"When did we come to the floor?"_ He thought, opening his eyes and seeing her black hair splayed across the wood. Somehow the world rushed back in then. "Damn it." He whispered against her ear, closing his eyes tightly.

"O-Ocraseous?" She whispered, heart beating so hard that she barely heard him curse.

"Get out." He told her, standing up and moving to the opposite side of the room, his face against the wall as he leaned onto it.

Something had to be wrong with him. Was he in pain emotionally because of this? Had she been stupid and hurt him even more somehow? "Are you alr-" She began, shakily raising into a sitting position.

"GET OUT!" He roared, the lightning crackled so loud and near that the room went red and the entire foundation of the home rocked wildly beneath her. Kagome stood, running weakly from the room and down the hall where she leapt right onto her bed and held her pillow to her chest, shock filled blue eyes staring out at the lightning streaking all across the sky.

Ocraseous had slid to the floor, his back against the wall and he shook from raw emotion. That's how his mother found him. "Ocraseous, what's the matter?" She asked, rushing to him as the thunder continued to resound and the lightning burst in the sky.

She dropped down by her son and he refused to look at her. Neither did he answer her, so she asked again. "What is the matter? Has Kagome already gone?" She asked, never having heard anything strange.

Rain pelted the roof suddenly and she heard the pit-pat of drops clearly in the room. She glanced around, surprised a home such as this would have a leak at all, when she heard it again. Looking back at her son, from the angle she sat, she noticed on the wood, between his raised legs, where he had his head on his knees, there were drops of water. A shiver traced down her spine and she felt her own eyes fill with tears. "Ocraseous, my boy, please tell me what's wrong." She caressed his black hair with her left hand, her right on his hand that was also propped on his knee.

Kiru almost didn't think he would answer, when very quietly he whispered. "A kiss." After another long, fragile moment, he added. "A kiss was almost too much." Had he kissed Kagome or had she kissed him? "Please go to her chambers mother." Ocraseous whispered softly. "I may have frightened her."

"Will you be-"

"I will be fine." He told her, the lightning having abated as the rain still poured and the thunder quieted to a soft rumble.

She tightened her grip on his hand briefly and stood, moving down the hall to Kagome's room slowly so that she could hide the fact that she had been crying. She could never be angry with either Kagome or her son, but really, why would they have kissed? It would have been too much for him, which in turn would be too much for her.

She just hoped that neither hated the other for it.

Of course, Ocraseous blamed himself and Kagome blamed herself. For him, his respect for her should have stopped his all consuming lust. For Kagome, she should have been stronger and told him to stop. It was hard for him to love her so, and it was hard, Kagome was beginning to realize, to not love that sort of ardor in return. And when she looked at it, Kagome also dimly realized that in the time she had thought she would never return to earth, she had become attracted to the demi-God, to her friend.

But Kiru wouldn't know that as she sat beside the miko and rubbed her shoulders, Kagome never blinking. When her eyes finally closed, it was because she had fallen unconscious.

This would be the second time in the entire eternal day that she dreamt.

Now, don't you get upset at poor Ocraseous for getting all riled up there, after all, Kagome's one hot lady. Ha ha. And, it is important to note that he is an extremely attractive individual who sort of has this whole undeniably sweet thing about him. Sooooooooo…. This at the very least was bound to happen. After all, when someone loves you _that_ much, it's real hard not to love them back.

Now, I know you guys are mad at me for not updating, but could I please, please get some feedback? I'd love to know what you think. Believe it or not, your opinions really do matter to me.


	56. Chapter 56

Please readers, at the end of this chapter is a VERY important note I would appreciate you reading. A thank you, in part to your support, but also, an explanation and a promise.

Kagome found herself sitting before a river of glowing light. The water shimmered as things moved through it, or really… As the light flowed beneath it. Sitting beside this long river surrounded by not even grass, just deep, dark soil, she found she was cold. Her fingers and toes were already numb as she shivered there, looking down into the water. "What is this…?" She asked aloud, blue eyes filled with confused uncertainty.

Some lights seemed to pause briefly near her before shooting away with the others and she just got colder and colder. Her teeth, inside of her closed mouth, started to feel like they were ice, and the tip of her tongue didn't seem to have any feeling, like a bad visit to the dentist.

"So… hard to reach… you…" Kagome heard Midoriko's voice, straining to speak. "The jewel, please."

Kagome grasped the jewel, jumping when the water shivered and the form of a woman in nothing but pure light rose from its watery depths. "Mi-Midoriko?" Kagome whispered, trembling.

Black hair flowed down the body that was slowly losing its illumination, until Kagome found herself staring at the pale form of the original shikon miko. "I have been trying to speak with you, yet something about this realm makes it incredibly difficult to reach you." She sighed. "Honestly, I think it's the Gods who keep me at bay."

"For what reason?" Kagome asked, trembling.

Midoriko sighed softly, her eyes a little plagued. "I know of what transpired between the two of you." The young miko's face broke before the older one. "I know you are confused, but-"

"I shouldn't have done that." Kagome said. "What if he won't let me go now because of it? I thought maybe it would be okay to give him something that small, but what if that was too much?" Hell, it nearly was too much.

"He will not keep you." Midoriko promised. "The dead whisper the plains will reunite soon, and that Ocraseous will rise to that of Godly stature."

Kagome blinked in surprise. "Wa-wait… What?"

Midoriko smiled a little. "Sesshoumaru-sama has found a way to reach you and he will be in the Eternal day soon." Kagome's heart thundered. "And Ocraseous, he is learning a lesson that was meant to be taught to him. A lesson, the Gods seem to have deemed, only to be given by you."

Kagome had felt like that herself actually… Which was the weird part. "And what lesson was that?"

"Love." Midoriko explained. "So do not fret over what has occurred, for because of this, he will give you a far greater gift than imaginable."

"Do you know what that is?" Kagome asked, uncertain, her insides starting to chill too.

"Life."

And with that, Kagome woke with a start. There was an energy so familiar that Kagome's heart leapt in her throat and she went running as fast as her feet would carry her, soul filled with euphoria.

And then… "Oh by the Gods, no!" Dread replaced her joy as black clouds filled the horizon.

* * *

"We've been here three days." Inuyasha raged to Kikyo. "What the hell is taking so long?"

She sighed for what felt like the hundredth time in that hour alone. "Opening a portal is difficult and serious business, Inuyasha. All of the components must be right, the words must be spoken perfectly and the right amount of energy must be given. This will probably be the most difficult obstacle these two ever face."

Inuyasha scoffed. "By the time they get whatever the hell it is ready, we'll all be old as hell."

She smiled a little, looking down at the sewing she'd taken up. His ears swiveled forward as he crouched, watching her. "What're ya doing over there anyway, Kikyo?"

"This will be for Sango's newborn. It is going to be a blanket."

"Oh." He said, watching her a few moments longer. Her eyes were darker even though she seemed happy. If he judged it right, she was wistful. "Sorry, Kikyo." He murmured, surprising her so much she slipped in her sewing.

"For what, Inuyasha?" She asked him, letting the beginnings of the blanket rest on her lap.

His ears flattened a little from shame. "That you and I won't have that."

Her eyes grew with shock, the hands about her work trembling. Then she looked down at them and whispered. "It is well. I have you and that it all I expect of this after life."

And then they both stiffened, surprised at the sudden overwhelming energy shooting through the grounds. Tetsuiga pulsed hard at his hip and Kikyo's spiritual powers flared for a moment. "They got it open!" He shouted, running from the room with her not far behind him.

Sango, Miroku and Shippo were all rushing toward where they sensed the power, Kilala in her master's arms for the time being. "Inuyasha, is that-" Sango began to shout after him.

"What the hell else could it be?" He hollered, keeping on down the many halls, following the trail of energy.

You could hear the soldiers rushing toward it as well, but he didn't slow down at all. If anybody turned on him like he were an enemy, in order to get through that portal, Inuyasha would cut down whoever got in his way. Luckily for the General that guarded the door, he simply let them pass.

Sesshoumaru met his brother's eyes with as frosty a gaze as ever. "Hey, you gonna make it with just the left?" He gestured toward his brother's missing arm.

The Inu youkai spared him a glace and instead focused on Salvera and Arconen. "You will only have fifteen minutes to retrieve her, and that time will be shortened if we sense Ocraseous or anything more evil trying to enter this realm." Miroku looked at Sango, an argument for her to stay already brewing in his eyes and a refusal on her part. "If-"

"Get out of my way." Sesshoumaru warned, his eyes flashing with red. He'd been patient, he felt, as he waited to retrieve the girl, but now, he'd had enough of that. It was time to put thought into action and bring back the odd miko. This was where she belonged, in this realm at his side and he'd be damned if someone would waste his time with explanations on this or that. If they had to close this portal, he would find another way to return.

Arconen tensed, but Salvera held her mates sleeve. "Go then, friends of the shikon miko, but heed our words."

Sesshoumaru was already moving through the swirling white light, his body disappearing into a fog instantly. Inuyasha snorted, following after him with Kikyo at his side, while Miroku moved forward. "Sango." Salvera called as the demon slayer strode forward. "You must remain here. We do not know what could happen if you pass the portal while you are with child."

Her eyes widened and she looked at Miroku, pain evident in her features. "But Kagome is-"

"We understand that." Salvera whispered. "Yet I do believe your friend would hate herself for eternity if anything happened to an infant her dear friend carried." Sango knew what she was saying, that Kagome would blame herself for it. That would be such a Kagome thing to do.

Sango looked at her husband, placing Kilala on the ground. "Go after Shippo." She said, setting her boomerang bone down, never having felt so useless in all her life.

Miroku seen the pain on his wife's face and quickly kissed her lips, offering her best smile. "I'll be back with our friend shortly." He promised.

She smiled weakly and then he was gone too.

* * *

Ocraseous had been sitting with his mother, speaking to her of what exactly had transpired between he and Kagome, his guilt and horror that he'd almost deflowered the poor girl. She was telling him not to feel so horrible, that he should have been more careful, but that it was worth subjecting himself to so much self hate and insult. And that was when he felt the power erupt in this separate realm, a tingle of familiar youkai energy that enraged and saddened him to his deepest recesses.

"Ocraseous," his mother began, worried.

"Remain here." He told her, standing.

"No, I-" She stopped mid sentence as a man whose eyes she almost didn't recognize turned back to her. Then, with startling clarity, she realized she had seen those eyes. The lightning God, Raiden. She could see that the human gentleness of her boy had vanished and what she was left staring at could very well become a monster… It was the first time her son frightened her.

"I sense he will fight me no matter what I say. You will stay here so that I may actually avoid killing him." With those still serious, red eyes, he smirked. "You being in danger does not need to give me a reason, mother."

Kiru nodded slowly, heart in her throat, and her boy turned from her then, hand at the hilt of his sword. His armor materialized from practically no where just before he left her sight, and all Kiru could manage was crumbling to the floor. "Why would you put them through this?" She demanded, thinking of Kagome and Ocraseous. "What reason could there possibly be?" And if she could be asking anyone, it was Raiden.

* * *

"What a freaky place." Inuyasha grumbled, looking around at the strange light and how odd the grass seemed. Everything was just… Like it from a memory rather than truly existing.

"Ocraseous has done this." Kikyo explained softly. "He took a nothingness and made it into his home."

"Do you think he could turn the environment against us then, Lady Kikyo?" Miroku asked, feeling Shippo tense on his shoulder.

"It is possible." She told him.

"Well I won't fall for any of his shit." Inuyasha said, drawing Tetsuiga. "I'll just chop-"

"Silence." Sesshoumaru said, his tone biting and leaving no room for argument as his aura seemed to float just above his skin from rage. "He nears."

Shippo leapt down from Miroku's shoulder, ready to use whatever was in his arsenal to help defend his friends and get Kagome out of here. Kilala transformed with a hiss and Kikyo drew an arrow from her quiver.

As Ocraseous came into sight, Sesshoumaru's aura rose even higher, his eyes flashing with red. Control was key, he was certain, but he was letting his mind run a little wild when he didn't see Kagome anywhere near. Did the bastard have her locked away somewhere? Had he harmed her? He suppressed the growl that threatened him and instead watched Ocraseous coolly, amber eyes as hard as diamonds.

"Greetings to you all." Ocraseous called. "We have been expecting you."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "What, you been spying on us?"

The demi-God chuckled. "I have no need. A Goddess spoke with Kagome, warning you would soon arrive."

"Did she warn you, or did you make her tell you!" Shippo shouted, barely not trembling beneath that mahogany gaze.

"I have forced her to do no such thing." Ocraseous promised.

Sesshoumaru had enough. "Where is the girl?" He asked demandingly, gaining the demi-God's attention once more.

"Sleeping." He answered.

"Will you not let her return with us for her happiness?" Miroku asked, almost pleading.

They all were surprised by his answer. "Of course. It is what she wants."

Inuyasha blinked away his shock the quickest, or at least, opened his mouth unlike his elder brother. "Then why the hell did ya take her in the first place, ass hole?"

The demi-God's hand twitched around his blade. "A man is allowed to transform a previous attitude beneath a kind woman's guidance, is he not?"

"So you really mean it, you'll just let her go?" Shippo asked, his wide eyes full of hope and joy.

If anyone expected the demi-God to laugh bitterly and deny his word, they were most definitely shocked when he nodded. "I shall retrieve her now so she may go with you." And as the demi-God expected, upon turning his back, Sesshoumaru's energy rose ragingly. Pivoting, Ocraseous asked lowly. "Receiving Kagome or not, you still wish to fight me?"

"Filth such as yourself should not speak so pure a name." Sesshoumaru told him dangerously. Stepping forward, his energy buffered around him. "You have stolen a most precious woman to many a soul, and for that, you will not be let off so easily."

"Ah." Ocraseous laughed lightly. "Do you still not admit that she is precious to you, dog demon?"

"What she is to this Sesshoumaru is none of your concern." How many times had he repeated that now? Everyone expected him to admit to such a weakness and he refused. Perhaps to Kagome, a very small perhaps, but to another soul? He'd rather not.

Ocraseous nodded. "Fine then, pup." Sesshoumaru bristled and the group at his back tensed. "For so thick a skull, you will get what you want most. A battle, and I will knock the sense into you, fool." Throwing his sword aside, Ocraseous held up his right arm. "And I will even the odds for you."

Sesshoumaru launched at him, venom glowing in his right hand. Black clouds rolled in over the area and thunder rolled within them. Ocraseous knocked the Inu youkai back easily not once, twice, but three times. Sesshoumaru lashed out his whip and Ocraseous easily broke it, slamming into his chest with his palm. "Perhaps I should use no hands?" Sesshoumaru answered by his speed, swiping close to the demi-God's throat. "You know, pup, if you would admit your love for her, perhaps you would stand a chance against me."

"A mortal is-" Suddenly Ocraseous had Sesshoumaru on the ground, glaring down into his amber eyes with raging infernos.

"A mortal is what, Inu youkai?" He snapped, lightning and thunder all across the sky. "Weak? Is that what you were going to say?" Sesshoumaru went to kick him and Ocraseous leapt back. "Hear me, insolent dog, should your stupidity cause you to loose such a flower, I will return for her and walk beside her." There was a promise as sharp as a blade. "For her, I would be demi-God no more, but become a simple man if she wished it and I would accompany her all the days of our lives."

Kikyo caught Inuyasha's gaze, something passing between them. _"Maybe this bastard really did change because of Kagome."_ He thought to himself, knowing it sure as hell wasn't the first time. Probably wouldn't be the last.

"I will show you how mortal you already are." Sesshoumaru promised, rushing at him once again. And again, Ocraseous had the upper hand. _"Damn." _He bit within his mind, wanting to defeat the man who took Kagome from him. If he couldn't do this, what use was he?

* * *

Kagome fled the keep, Kiru having seen her and rushing behind. Kagome's chest expanded tightly against the dress she'd been in, the black and gold corset like material not making this any easier for her. "Ocraseous would not want you on the battle field!" Kiru called.

"Yeah, well I don't want anyone fighting, so we're both going to be disappointed today." She almost lost her footing as a flash of lightning shot overhead, followed by an eerie clap of thunder.

Kagome forced herself up the incline of a hill, cresting the top of it and seeing all of her friends. Her heart swelled with happiness, especially upon seeing Sesshoumaru, until he lashed out his whip at Ocraseous once more and the demi-God grasped it, yanking him toward him and using that same hand to grab the Inu youkai's throat. Her blue eyes went wild with fear and she started down the hill, her voice coming a second later.

"STOP!" She screamed, still running toward them as fast as she could.

His features tightening, Ocraseous slackened his hold around Sesshoumaru's throat. The demon, before Ocraseous could react, struck him, barely missing that weak, human heart by a millimeter. _"Damn." _He cursed lowlywithin his mind, before his entire senses were assaulted with a wave of purity that had been proceeded by a scream.

When Sesshoumaru righted himself, a stinging in his left rib cage, he found Kagome and another woman leaned over Ocraseous. "No, no, no." Kagome whispered, tears running down her face. "Stay with us, Ocraseous. You have to stay."

Kikyo had rushed forward to Kagome's side and Inuyasha looked between his brother and Kagome uncomfortably, Tetsuiga poised and ready in case he needed it. "I'll be fine." Ocraseous coughed, his eyes rolling around a little. ""Go-go home."

"I can't leave you like this." She whispered, her hands bloodied from pressing against his wound. "I won't." She vowed, her blue eyes grey with utter pain.

"Your eyes," he murmured, trying to swallow. "Haven't been so for long now." He managed before coughing again.

Kagome totally ignored him, focusing her miko powers on healing him. A pink glow surrounded his heart and the wound just beside it. Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed with rage as he stared at the miko, the one he had thought would have come to his side, happily, once the demi-God had been killed. And he felt nothing but utter betrayal.

How dare she heal the enemy? Where were her senses? Clearly this strange air had turned her mad. "Do not touch him now, miss." Kikyo whispered, but Sesshoumaru ignored the shaken woman and living dead miko. He instead looked upon Kagome's short hair, her strong energy and the odd clothing she wore.

"You will exhaust yourself." Ocraseous almost growled, pushing her hands away. "I am healed enough to survive, so leave it be." He glared at Sesshoumaru. "Go now, with your undeserving demon."

Kagome glanced at Sesshoumaru, seeing the utter anger in every crevice of him, but looked back to the demi-God anyway. "I-I don't know. Are you sure you'll be fine?" She whispered, shocking everyone but the half God and his mother.

He smiled softly. "It is never easy to say goodbye to friends, Kagome. Yet you must, for if you do not leave soon, I do not think I could let you." She held his hand tightly between both of her own. "Know you will see me again someday, for I'm sure you will need some sort of assistance." He chuckled. "Even if in just a dream."

Kiru touched the side of her son's face, running her fingers down his cheek. "I'll miss you both." Kagome promised, which is when Sesshoumaru turned his back upon her. "You've taught me so much and I-I wish-"

Ocraseous chuckled. "Yes, I know exactly what you mean."

She shivered, hugging him quickly, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. "You swear you don't plan on dying, right?"

He chuckled, weakly hugging her. "I have no intention of dying. I will lay here, however, to catch my breath." Kagome laughed, sitting up, wiping her eyes. "Goodbye, Kagome."

She swallowed, looking at Kiru and was surprised Kiru held her before she could hug the woman. "You have been such a sun in this unchanging day, Kagome. I will never forget what you have done for my son." Kagome trembled. "I love you, my girl." Kiru kissed her forehead.

"I love you too." Kagome vowed.

"Be strong." Kiru whispered. "Okay?"

"Hai." Kagome nodded as Kiru released her.

She looked down at Ocraseous once more and gripped his hand tightly before slowly letting it go and stood, moving toward her friends. Shippo ran to her, hugging to her neck as tightly as he could and Miroku gave her a quick one armed hold. Inuyasha scoffed. "Hurry it up, portal's closing."

So with one last look back, Kagome left the Eternal plain and stepped into the living realm once more. Sango held her so tightly and suddenly that Kagome thought she would suffocate and while Sango and Shippo overran her with questions, Kagome looked around, noticing a key loss in this place. Her eyes met Salvera's and Salvera looked gravely saddened for Kagome.

Sesshoumaru had gone.

Thank you so much for the support you guys! I was so scared yall were mad at me for not updating and so you were just going to give up on me! Phew! Dodged a bullet. Your support and love is amazing and it's helping this chapter get along!

Now, a quick note for those who are angry for the last chapter. I'm not mad, I'm glad you guys let me know what you think is well… Hussy, whore or what have you, behavior. BUT, let me clear something up for you. It has not even been a mere week for Kagome, this is an ETERNAL DAY. Which means, that Kagome sleeps, Wakes up, sleeps and wakes up. For her, she's been with Ocraseous in her still human train of thought for about… 7-8 months. I just skipped over a lot of it, though I dropped hints.

Here is an example from Chap. 48 "Kagome paced around in her room, thinking. She'd slept… three times, maybe four, or was it five? How many dinners had she had, how many baths…? The light always looked the same, no matter what time of day it was. So how long had she been locked up in the estate?"

So, already in Chapter 48, she's slept and went through a whole day to her body at least two or three times. When Kiru was still called 'Meek', she explained that days are strange in the realm of the dead. Once you are accustomed to the time, you will see there is one single day.

By Chapter 49, for the Inu gang, it's been two days that Kagome's been gone. But for Kagome… "Kagome had never really been one for gardens and the like even if flowers in general were pretty, but at the aspect of being anywhere but in the dreaded home she stood up, nodding quickly. "That sounds divine!" She said. **She hadn't been outside at all in the twelve days she'd been in this place** and though Ocraseous had begun to call her from her room more often, she still wasn't feeling well. Maybe a trip out beyond would do her some good. "Is the garden large?""

Chapter 48, Kagome couldn't stand the demi-God, but chapter 49, she's confused enough by his personality that she's curious enough to demand to know why he isn't as evil as she thought. In chapter 50, you get another small hint as to how long Kagome's been in Ocraseous' home by this line. "Kagome was **slowly** allowed full run of Ocraseous' keep." So even after she and Ocraseous speak in 49, more days pass before she really gets to snoop around all she wants and do as she likes.

In chapter 50, you see some of the demi-God's deep personality that's been hidden as he and Kagome are in the kitchen together. Nervous, stammering, blushing. This makes him more human, more approachable. Now here's another hint in chap 50 as well. "It had felt like… months that she'd been in his presence now,"

For Kagome's human body and mind, it had indeed been months. It's also important to note in Chapter 50, Kagome understands that Ocraseous wants someone to be in love with him, and that he has to learn you can not make someone love you. For whatever reason, she feels she has to teach him this lesson even though she doesn't intend to fall for him.

By chapter 51, for the Inu group, it's been 5-7 days that Kagome's gone. Another example from Kagome's mind frame. "they trained now for the past month.

And in the past month, Kagome woke, ate a light, fruit breakfast and trained with the demi-God. They had their dinner and more recently, began going out to the garden to talk. She learned a lot more about him. And he was truly, genuinely, a good person once taught the right way to do things." So, now it's been probably five months, six for her in total honesty. Like I said, I drop 'hints' because Kagome can't keep track of it completely anymore. She's sort of getting used to it now, just as she's getting used to Ocraseous.

So, to pretty much catch us up from chap 51-55, Kagome has been in the Eternal realm for 6-7 months. She is no whore, she is no slut or hussy or what have you. A part of Kagome does love Ocraseous because she succeeded in teaching him the lesson she was meant to. Someone loved him without being forced. Is it exactly how or what he wants? No, but it is fairly close. If Kagome was stuck there for eternity, would she be with him? Yes. Kagome would probably marry him, definitely have his child and he would be happy. She'd never let Sesshoumaru leave her mind completely, but she would love the demi-God too. HOWEVER, that is not what's happening here, is it? I promise, I am staying true to the characters, but in order for Kagome to become this great, powerful priestess, some more things will come this way. Some will be horrible, painful, down right tear jerking, while other will be sweet, wonderful and entirely loving. So please, keep with me my readers. I will not disappoint you intentionally, I swear. Have faith in my love for Sess/Kag, but also have faith in my understanding that's it's possible to love more than one or two people in your life until you can be with that perfect one. I myself am learning this lesson, so you could say this is being incorporated here a little bit.


	57. Chapter 57

Kagome stood, suspended on a small thread for a moment, her eyes flickering between thoughts. He wasn't waiting on her… He wasn't here. Where was Sesshoumaru? He had left? Just left? After she'd been gone… Gone for how many days? Sango said it was at least a week and she wanted to laugh. It had not been a week for her. It'd been months since she'd seen her friends or spoke to anyone from Earth. It'd been so long since she'd even seen Sesshoumaru…

"Sango, while I was there with Ocraseous, he taught me something… It can help me find Sesshoumaru, but I need Kilala." She had gripped Sango's upper arms, a begging light to her eyes. "Please."

"No way, Kagome." Inuyasha said, his eyes holding no room for argument. "You didn't see how that bastard was looking at you. I know, I saw how pissed he was."

"I'm going." Kagome hissed. "Whether someone helps me look for him or not, I'm going." She'd come back for Sesshoumaru, she couldn't loose him.

"Perhaps you should reconsider-" Arconen wisely began.

"No!" Kagome refused. "I need to see him."

Kilala mewed at Sango, pawing her leg a little. "You want to take her, Kilala?" The fire cat mewed again, much to Kagome's appreciation.

"Lady Kagome, you may want to do as Arconen and Inuyasha says." Miroku insisted, concerned for his friend. Even though she glared at him dangerously, and he did flinch, Miroku refused to break eye contact with the flaming girl.

"She should go." Kikyo argued, her eyes only on Kagome. "With Kilala alone."

"Kikyo, what-" The irate hanyou began.

"Enough." Salvera sighed. "Kagome should chase him, else he will assume the worst." At the young miko's startled expression, Salvera smirked. "Dog demon's have a tendency to over assume."

Kagome turned her attention back to Sango. "Please, Sango-chan. Please…" Fire licked up just beside Kagome and Kilala purred loudly, staring into her master's eyes. Sango trembled, afraid for her friend, but how could she make Kagome stay here? If she loved Sesshoumaru so much, who was she to stand in the way?

"Alright." She said softly. Inuyasha started to roar out something, but Kikyo covered his mouth with her fingertips.

"Kagome!" Shippo jumped onto her shoulder, holding tight to her neck. "I'm going with you!"

She felt horrible, but Kagome knew that it would be best for Shippo to stay. "No, no, Shippo. I don't know how Sesshoumaru will react to me going after him…"

"That's why you need me there!" Shippo argued.

"No, Shippo." Kagome told him, pulling him from her shoulder so she could hold him before her, looking him in the eye. "There are some things I've just got to tackle by myself and this is one of them." He looked like he wanted to protest as she set him down on the ground, so she said. "I'll be back soon, I promise."

He just hung his head and Kagome tried not to let it hurt her that she'd upset him. "I'll be back." She said again, to everyone, her eyes over bright and glowing with exactly what she hoped didn't show.

Fear.

Sesshoumaru had enough of the human for one day. He'd spent all of his time that he should have been healing in searching for a way to find her, kill the demi-God and have her fall into his… arm. It had been a well calculated plan, one that would have resulted in… Well… Perhaps that's why he failed. His instincts had been in a tizzy and for once, he wasn't as careful with his emotions as he should have been.

Yes, Sesshoumaru had failed himself embarrassingly so.

And, admittedly, he took some satisfaction in the fact that she would realize he had gone, and no amount of chasing would return him to her side. Or at least he'd let her think that… Befriending the enemy, defending the enemy… Ridiculous.

A scowl darkened his features as he thought, again, of her attacking him over the demi-God. Anger clouded his mind and, had he less control of himself as an Inu youkai, his demonic power would have rushed right out into the world around him. However, he only glared on in rage. The woman claimed to love him and him alone, yet there she sat, cradling that damn half breed's face in her hands. What was friendly of that contact? There had to have been something more, hadn't there?

"_Was there?" _His mind echoed, the inner voice of reason betraying him.

Things, they had been so simple before Kagome. He hated his brother, hunted Naraku and ruled his lands with a human ward who followed him and a rather squawking, but loyal, toad. He did not _hate _humans, per se, but he had no overwhelming care for any, aside from the once living Midoriko and Rin. That was simple enough for the demon lord. It was all so very uncomplicated and preferred.

Yet there he walked, pining for some woman's love, desiring to be the center of her attentions. Ridiculous. Sesshoumaru knew exactly what he needed, and that was to give her a dose of her own medicine which would also leave him time to think.

To ponder what exactly? What his place in her heart was, or where she belonged…? A small rumble vibrated in his chest and a pounding began in his head. How many centuries had it been since he'd had such a migraine? Perhaps when he found his father had impregnated a human… That must have been it.

Kagome continued to unnerve him.

"_Speak of the devil…" _He thought, feeling her aura and fire cat's. Let her chase him until the ends of the earth. His aura was masked and she had no hope of finding him, none whatsoever. She had not been trained thoroughly enough for that.

And yet so unexpectedly, and alarmingly, he sensed both Kagome and the neko closing in on him as the fire cat descended from above the tree tops. His amber eyes narrowed, hiding the shock that she found him with complete indifference. Facing her, refusing to run as some coward might, he stared her down. Sesshoumaru felt some satisfaction as she watched him with an uncertain fear. She'd realized exactly what she had done to turn him away and she'd come to apologize. Yet would he forgive her on the drop of a hat? Ha, no. That would be to make it all too easy for her and he preferred watching her squirm beneath his heavy gaze.

She slid down from Kilala slowly, hands in the neko's fur. "Sesshoumaru-sama." Kagome greeted, bowing her head to him almost jerkily from her clear discomfort. He raised a brow at the action, but otherwise offered no acknowledgment to her presence or words. "I realize," she whispered breathlessly. "That I've greatly disappointed you and that I probably should have reacted a little differently in your eyes." She swallowed. "And I am so sor-"

"How is it you managed to find me, human?" He asked, and the reference gripped at her heart.

"I-I uh, I trained with Ocraseous." She told him, their eyes finally locking. He noted the sapphire seemed to grey beneath his gaze. "He taught me many things, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Hn." He sneered inwardly, giving some small outward acknowledgment.

Kagome fidgeted, toying with those long black and gold sleeves as Kilala stood silently at her side, watching the Inu youkai with a meaningful gaze he decided to ignore. "I know you're angry, and I really am sor-"

"You allowed the half breed to train you?" He questioned.

"Uh," Kagome blinked, needing to get beyond both the fact that he interrupted her but also that he was asking her questions. That was a good thing, right? "Well, yeah. I mean, he knew I hated him and when he understood how I felt about you he-"

"Understood?" Sesshoumaru echoed, something beneath his tone sending shivers down Kagome's spine. "When the half breed understood the foolery he committed, you allowed him to train you?"

"It wasn't him understanding it." Kagome said, a small bite of fire in her tone. "He wanted to make it up to me and I told him he could start by training me."

Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed ever so slightly, but Kagome caught it and knew she'd dug another foot in her grave. "That hanyou took you from your friends, allies, who you claim to love so dearly and he could actually begin to compensate for stealing you away? What of his threatening their lives, what of his demands, what-"

"I was stuck in some eternal day, Sesshoumaru!" Kagome screamed suddenly, her purity lashing out unexpectedly, surprising him. "It was months, six or seven God forsaken months since I had last seen you or heard your voice or even felt the familiar tingle of your aura! What should I have done? Died?"

The blue of her eyes flashed with pain and he could not ignore the lonely memory she relived now. "I was still hoping, for a long time, like an idiot. I hoped I could see you again, be with you. Hell, I'd have sold my soul to the devil himself at that point. I was loosing it, but I was trying so hard not to think about you and then…" She closed her eyes as her throat tightened. "And then he told me how sorry he was, that had been so wrong to think he could make me love him. He said he would do anything to make it right, and I asked to come home. But because I asked him to destroy the scroll of Ugai, he couldn't bridge the gap between the two plains.

"Sesshoumaru," she shook her head, trembling. "I messed it up. I ruined it. You and I couldn't be together because of me. I asked him to destroy the scroll and because of me, I got stuck. No amount of wishing or hoping or begging would bridge the gap between us, so-"

"So you accepted the fact that you could never return to this realm?" He questioned, not allowing himself to weaken beneath her despair.

"I did my best, and I got close in those months." She jolted in some surprise when his amber eyes darkened with a brief revealing of rage before he turned from her. "Wait, where are you-"

Sesshoumaru whipped around on her then, anger boiling his blood almost dry. "You gave up." He bit through his grit teeth. "That, miko, will not do."

"I-I didn't, I hadn't-"

"Yet." He snapped. "Yet is a fine line, human, one you nearly crossed. Nay, one you nearly erased completely."

"I love you." Her mind didn't think as quickly as she'd like for it to, and it was the only thing she could think of for a moment.

"Tell me, did you not love my brother?" Kagome's heart splintered. "And you so proclaim to love me, after being afflicted with my presence of course, so, I have one final question for you. Being so set in his, did you then love the demi-God?"

Kagome shivered, her eyes wide with fear. He knew and she knew he saw it. The answer was there, it was burning in her scent and flashing in her wild eyes. "Never as much as I loved you."

His expression hardened and he turned away from her once again. "Never search for me, for should we meet again beyond the final battle against Naraku, I will kill you." He swore.

"No-" She surged forward and he turned on her, going to grip her frail human throat. Purity leapt up through her and his fingers nearly met the burning of a pure barrier. Snorting, he glared in disgust and left her there.

Kilala rubbed her head against Kagome's back after the girl had slid to the forest floor, trembling. She couldn't be impressed with her reaction to a threat, she couldn't wonder if he had maybe came for her more slowly than he possibly could have, or really think of anything for that matter. It was just a feeling, a broken, dead feeling that made her realize she had gone back beyond square one with Sesshoumaru. She was sure he'd never hated her before, but now he surely did. And how, in the world, would she ever convince him to love her, ever, if he truly hated her?

* * *

I know it's been forever, and I apologize, but between writing my trilogy, Guardians, and working practically two jobs... Fanfiction took a back seat to life in general. And I'm also sorry that Kagome and Sesshoumaru are back at the cold indifference and all, but... It has to be this way for a little while. Thank you so much for all of your kind words and reviews, it means everything to me. Much love, tearsofacrescent.


	58. Chapter 58

Akin had not been far off with Inu no Tashio when the miko and current Western Lord had a bought of disagreement. Of course, that was putting it mildly, yet when the Lord took one direction and Kagome, after many painful moments, moved in another, Inu no Tashio murmured. "Follow the young one, Akin. Keep her safe, yet remain away unless you deem her in need of some form of assistance."

Akin nodded to his liege, going to follow Kagome. He knew full and well what the once Dog General would stalk his eldest son. Akin was also certain that whenever Inu no Tashio caught his boy, that Sesshoumaru would have quite the ear full. After all, Akin had seen the future, and knew just how inevitable it was. Sesshoumaru would he would not be able to completely ignore his ardor for Kagome. It would be as a fever, breaking within his very blood until it consumed him whole.

Just how stubborn could the demon remain, and how long? Judging by the hard headed nature of the Inu youkai and their abruptly conclusive dispositions, Akin could not fathom the answer.

Sesshoumaru glared ahead of him in utter contempt. He nearly considered returning to the Northern family to have them once again open the portal so he could kill the demi-God. It would be for the best, he was certain. After all, somehow or other, his Inu youkai instincts promised that that brazen hanyou would somehow re-enter the earth's plain someway or perhaps some when, as the demi-God himself had promised. And once he did, how would the miko react to him then? Would she renew whatever friendship or feelings she held for him?

Would she renew this love she'd felt for the demi-God?

The inner most reaches of his most dangerous true youkai snarled in complete rage at the mere thought that she had ever loved the demi-God, or ever could love him again. So she had been stuck in some other plain, so she could possibly never return home, so what? She dared relinquish her love for him even so small so that another could begin to take precedence within her heart? She dared… And he was so, he was so…

What the hell was he?

The question was a difficult one to answer, Sesshoumaru dimly noted. Narrowing his gaze to the ground below his feet for the briefest of moments, Sesshoumaru found an overwhelming sense of something he had hardly known… Disappointment? Nay… It was more than that, so much more. The feeling, it was difficult to make out, though it was filling him up so completely. Something that washes your very insides should be something that is easy to read… Yet here he was, unable to assess it.

"Sesshoumaru." Inu no Tashio called as he stood before his son, some thirty foot or so away. His son glared at him. "Do not make a mistake you are capable of seeing."

Sesshoumaru suddenly decided he was at least a little annoyed for the moment. "Mistake? I make no err any longer, father. Do you not realize I move in the opposite direction of that accursed woman?"

"Playing the fool does not suit you, Sesshoumaru." His father chastised in near agitation.

"Neither does your concern." He countered.

"You are my son and when I realized there were further lessons to teach, for clearly you have not grown, I have decided to teach them." His father intoned.

"Perhaps your death has clouded your judgment." Sesshoumaru said icily. "The miko holds a place in her heart for another. Clearly she is misguided in assuming we are to be as mates."

"Death has taught me to listen, Sesshoumaru. For it is in death that we can not be heard, therefore, we must hear." His father said heavily. "You must learn this in life, for if you never listen to her, you will not understand her."

"Humans are creatures that will never be understood." Sesshoumaru argued.

"It is difficult, I agree, but it is possible. You heard her words and you hold an infallible memory as do all demons. Perhaps you need to think upon those words in order to understand the meaning behind them." The Dog General offered.

"Hn." Sesshoumaru began moving again to walk around his father, looking ahead of him.

"Akin will be looking after the girl in your stead." The father got the satisfaction of feeling his son's energy crackle ever so slightly. "He would be an unwavering guardian, would he not?"

The current demon lord said nothing, only moved away from his father into the forest.

* * *

Kagome had Kilala fly her directly to the well, where she had sat for… She didn't know. The sun was long gone and the night was deep. It was completely silent around her, save for her own breathing and the fire cat's. There wasn't even the slightest rustling of wind, just endless nothing. Dark, deep, dank, nothing. It had rained early on in the day, the wetness still soaking the kimono Ocraseous had given her. It had sent little goose bumps along her skin, all of this cold moisture, yet somehow she was strangely unaware of it. She was unaware of much.

"_Never search for me, for should we meet again beyond the final battle against Naraku, I will kill you."_

Kagome recalled, her whole body trembling as Sesshoumaru's voice assaulted her mind. The beautiful, strong and rich tones of his voice were cold, harsh and dead, just as dead as Kagome now felt inside. She loved people, naturally, easily and though she knew it was wrong… She'd loved Inuyasha as she fell for Sesshoumaru, and then when there was only Sesshoumaru. When she was taken by Ocraseous, all there was in her heart was Sesshoumaru, yet when she found she could never leave, and Ocraseous himself was so sorry, she just… Her heart made room again without her allowing it. It just happened…

Keade had come, along with Rin and, unfortunately, that squawking Jaken, but nothing helped in the next morning. Not even in the next afternoon or evening. Kilala eventually left, and had Kagome the mental capacity, she'd have known it was to go to Sango who was a days flight away. Truthfully, she just didn't care. Kagome only felt that she had somehow ruined everything by feeling anything more than friendship for the demi-God. Sesshoumaru hated her for it…

He would kill her for it.

Why did she have to seal the well off in the future? Kagome just wanted to go home, to find the comfort of her mother's embrace and the wisdom of her words. She needed that maternal guidance… Or at least, she needed some kind of guidance. Perhaps Keade could have helped, but… She just didn't know, all she did know were Sesshoumaru's words.

"_Never search for me, for should we meet again beyond the final battle against Naraku, I will kill you."_

She shuddered, her heart tearing itself apart. He had sounded like he meant it… Before she knew it, Kagome had moved towards the well, her fingers feeling shock of her own more powerful aura as they met the aged wood. She was no where that strong right now. It almost seemed like it wasn't her own aura, but someone far stronger who tried to mimic her soul's feel. There was no getting through this barrier, one made by a woman who could blow Naraku away with a sigh.

Kagome stood on the lip of the well with her bare feet, the tendrils of energy spiking all the way up her spine. They seemed to whisper promises, but she couldn't be sure what those were. She just felt…

"Kagome…?" Akin called as he stepped out behind her, feeling the aura preventing her passage through the well growing fiery.

She acted as though she didn't hear him. The miko only stared down listlessly into the depths of the dark well. Her short hair fluttered with the energy moving through her body and somehow, no matter how nearly black her eyes were, he could see the purity shining in them still.

Though her future self had indicated his being with the daughter, his eyes could not help but to follow Kagome's form slowly, this strange kimono not aiding him. Her neck and collar bone were left totally bare of cloth and the first caress of was a gold band just covering her modesty, yet it held so tight to her skin that there was little to imagine. It's black bodice was covered in gold cherry blossoms, though the sash at her hips held lotus flowers all throughout. Somehow it did not look of Japanese wear, but he would not focus on the state of dress for long, only on her state of mind as she tottered at the edge of the well.

"Kagome-sama?" Akin tried again, stepping closer, slowly laying his staff upon the ground.

Tears spilled over the edge of her eyes as she stared longingly into the well before she slowly turned and looked at him. His heart stuttered as their eyes caught, feeling her despair down into his soul. And then she murmured. "I want to go home." It was soft, yet somehow the loudest thing in the environment.

Akin didn't move any closer to her, but his muscles quivered with the desire to do so. "You are home, Kagome." He said as softly and gently as he could, putting emotion into his normally toneless voice.

"I can't fix it this time." She said.

Akin took a slow step forward. "You can do nothing if you do not try."

"What if someone doesn't let you try…? What if they're totally done letting you do anything?" She swayed.

"Then you must rely on those others who stand about you to watch you, waiting for you to succeed because they know you can." He moved forward to steady her when she nearly slipped.

"I don't know if I can…" She put her weight into him when he had her in his arms.

"That is for the future." He reminded her. "For now, let us clean your hands and have you rest. Tomorrow, we will see what it brings."

Kagome idly looked at her fingers as he slowly helped her so that her feet rest against the cool grass. Ocraseous blood was still there, marking her with the last physical proof of his existence. It was dark brown, almost black now, and most had been smudged away, but it was still there. Even if it was only barely, it was still there. She almost didn't want to wash away because… Honestly she could think of a reason. She just knew she'd never really see the demi-God again and if this was the last thing that she could have of him…

But it wasn't the memory of Ocraseous that needed to pull her through this, as Akin had said. No, he hadn't meant the demi-God, only Sesshoumaru. Those words could be used for this too though. If she didn't have Sesshoumaru and she was looking to the memory of another as well, she had to let memories go and lean into whatever support she could find. That support was Akin, an unexpected friendship that had blossomed so quickly.

She couldn't be strong enough to stand alone right now, but right now, she didn't have to, did she? And she figured that was okay too. She wouldn't be able to run away, but maybe she could escape into herself for a little while and try to discover something worthy within herself. But to do that… She was going to have scrub away so much self doubt, anger, self hate, sadness and loss.

"You're right, Akin." Kagome whispered softly, looking into his glowing apricot eyes. "I need to wash everything away."

* * *

So… You know life gets in my way with these chapters, but I do try, and it certainly did not help that Sesshoumaru felt any need not to be especially talkative for like… a month. Every time I tried to get that little booger into conversation with his dad, he wouldn't say a word.

Stupid writer's block.

Anywho, enjoy the chapter, I hope to get another one up soon. We'll see how that goes. So sorry.


	59. Chapter 59

Akin had never left Kagome's side, unless it was obviously inappropriate for he, a male, to be there. Beyond it though, he was always with her, carefully assessing her moods and then trying to care for them. Sometimes she would respond, at others she would remain dejected, staring in the direction of a well that could no longer transport her home. And, he noted, she preferred not to be near most of her allies.

Shippo and Rin could come and go as they pleased, but as far as dealing with Sango, Miroku or Inuyasha, Kagome wouldn't. Kikyo never gave her the choice, knowing it was better for her reincarnation to deal with this problem all on her own. Sango was not nearly as gruff with the girl as Inuyasha had been, but after three days of Kagome moping, Sango began to tell her everything she didn't need to hear. That just wouldn't do, so Kagome often hid from her.

Miroku… He tried helping, but again, Kagome did not want anyone to repeat themselves or even to say Sesshoumaru's name. You could say your piece once, and after that, let her chew on it for a while. Kagome could understand the children's concern and their not understanding she didn't want to hear of Sesshoumaru. Akin, he just seemed to know to keep any opinions to himself. It was once and then it was done, as simple as that.

"Kagome," except for this of course. "Perhaps you should rest. You sleep little and hardly eat."

She sighed, staring up into the deep night. "Looks like washing all of this away is taking longer than either of us want, huh?"

He made no comment to that. "Lie back and close your eyes, Kagome." Akin strongly recommended once more.

Her fingers tensed, the tips of them sinking into the soft soil as she stared ahead of her. He knew she was thinking of something and that she had heard his words. Though she still watched the night sky, she thought of things to say about her not sleeping, not wanting to admit the truth. She'd been having visions actually, something she hadn't done in ages it felt, and those visions frightened her. Not because in the vision, there was no way to change her fate, but because Naraku was so powerful…

She'd learned so much in the Eternal Day and she was much stronger because of it, but still… Kagome was going to die and Naraku would live. She'd injured him enough that he fled in the end, but still… Naraku lived and she died.

Swallowing, she closed her eyes and spoke of something other, not wanting Akin to concern himself until the time came. "Do you remember the time you came to my home and met my family?" She asked him.

"Yes." He answered gently, looking over her pale face and the bruise like shadows beneath her eyes.

"And when we were on the roof that night… I was talking about elusive stars and the quandary they left…" She put her hands in her lap, rubbing her index fingers up and down on each knee as a nervous gesture. "You have said that the "stars" needed me to figure them out."

When she quieted, he murmured. "I did."

Kagome trembled. "Do you still believe that?"

Akin's features softened then. "Undoubtedly."

Kagome nodded then, lying back on the grass. "Do you think that's why he's nearby?" She wondered.

Akin smirked. "Yes, though should one find him, I am sure he would claim it is for the human child and not yourself."

"I kind of thought so too." She yawned. "I'm not going to visit him yet though. I think Sesshoumaru-sama still needs time to think…"

"And you know you have done nothing to deserve his rage, correct?" Akin questioned.

Kagome smiled sadly, her blue eyes hidden behind her lids. "I think I deserve some of it… I mean, I did begin to love another man."

Akin glared in the direction of Sesshoumaru. "He is lucky to have your affection. The insolent dog should accept you."

Kagome laughed. "I don't think Sesshoumaru will ever admit he loves me. Not before I die, anyway."

A shiver traced Akin's spine. "Do not say such things, Kagome." He urged, looking down at her to find her eyes were still closed and she still smiled sadly.

"I won't lie to you, Akin-kun." She promised. "I'm sorry if that upsets you."

He closed his eyes for a span of moments as he tried thinking beyond the pain her eventual demise brought. Then he simply remembered that in the future, she was alive and well. "I shall protect you, Kagome." Akin vowed.

Kagome smiled. "I appreciate that." And then he could hear it. Her breathing deepened, her heart rate slowed, her fingers creaked as they left their tense positions, and her zapping miko energy abated to naught.

She had become so powerful that she hardly noticed how electrified she continually stayed now. It was not harmful to those her body and soul deemed friends, but he was certain it was what had kept lesser demons away. "She sleeps." Inu no Tashio commented as he came from the trees. Akin did not move, but nodded to him. He had found any physical shift from him woke her, yet talking to others did not. "Next she must eat in order to regain her energy."

"I have been trying to convince her to do so." Akin sighed.

The once demon lord smirked. "I am certain she will come around."

"And what of Sesshoumaru-sama?" Akin hated to use the honorific, but he knew his Lord would not approve of any less. "Do you think he will come around?"

Inu no Tashio looked in the direction his son cloaked himself. "Sooner than he would prefer, but later than any of us would rather." Looking down at Kagome, the General's features softened. "Sesshoumaru has never been the Inu youkai to adapt to change first or last. He's a rather usual dog demon."

Akin almost cringed. "One would hate to see the most stubborn Inu youkai alive."

Inu no Tashio laughed. "I must agree." Giving the stars a glance, he said. "Dog demons and wolf demons share one commonality. We are all so very possessive and thick headed. The younger we are, the worse it is." Then he added. "Actually, dog demons and wolf demons are the most possessive and stubborn of any youkai there are."

"I personally think dogs are worst." Tokaruman shared as he walked upon the trio. Akin watched the youkai, but otherwise did not tense.

"I wondered when you would come to feel out Kagome's improved aura." Inu no Tashio said deeply, his eyes brighter as he too watched Tokaruman. "You must ebb my curiosity and tell me what you think of this girls newfound power."

"It is a monumental improvement." He said softly. "Yet in the time she has been gone, ill omens ride the wind." Though in humanoid form, his tongue flicked in order to taste the air. "That Naraku… He is scheming dangerously. Soon I fear he will strike someone with a newfound power."

"What is this new power of which you speak?" Inu no Tashio questioned.

"He has seemed to have absorbed something… It is smoky, smoldering…" Tokaruman almost seemed to frown. "I can not say entirely, but it is a dangerous power. Not one to be underestimated by any means."

"And what would underestimation be?" Inu no Tashio asked.

"That Kagome alone would be a match for it."

* * *

Sesshoumaru wouldn't have bothered hiding his aura, yet he had no desire for Inuyasha to annoy him. They were far enough apart that Tetsuiga wouldn't notice its sibling, Tensegia. This way he could look after Rin from afar… His eyes moved in the direction Kagome rest with Akin at her side once again and he nearly growled. His father had shown up, perhaps gloating of his nearness to the girl and the thought left him in a rather sour mood. That was until Tokaruman also slinked into the area, leaving his stomach tightening as he thought of the once priestess devouring snake's nearness to the girl.

She was not of his concern any longer, after all, he had vowed to kill her should they meet beyond the final battle with Naraku. He had washed his hands, or truly, hand, of the mortal girl and that should have been it.

And yet he found himself hovering near her…

Resisting the urge to snarl, the Tai youkai turned his back to where the girl rest and moved through the forest as a white ghost shrouded in secrecy. Thoughts plagued the demon, itching furiously as a mosquitoes bite. Right, wrong, good, bad… They were insignificant to him, they did not pertain to him for he did as he so pleased. Yet if right and wrong, good and bad had no hold upon him, could it have a hold upon Kagome? Could he in fact condemn the girl for something he would not punish himself over?

Forget that loathsome thought. Instead, focus on this. If Sesshoumaru did not hold himself to any moral standard, why was it he had felt he'd done something unjustifiable? It was not the first time Kagome had bewitched him so, nor would it be the last he felt, yet still… She turned his thoughts so dramatically that it had become difficult for the demon lord to keep up with himself. And still this… This strange emotion completely filled his entire being, fueling his rage toward the girl.

It was so all consuming and foreign that still he did not know what to make of it. Perhaps a walk would clear his mind, or perhaps not. Yet remaining in scenting distance of the miko was too much.

* * *

Sensing Sesshoumaru's retreat, Tokaruman wondered. "Shall we inform Sesshoumaru-sama of Naraku's rising power?"

Inu no Tashio nearly snorted. "Let him find it for himself." He looked toward the village. "Inuyasha on the other hand will need preparation." Hanyou's were, unfortunately, much like humans. They did not think clearly and it would be better for them to have time to assess, unlike demons who could wander into a battle unprepared and understand it immediately.

"Of course." Tokaruman nodded. "And, if you don't mind me saying, perhaps Kagome should train soon. It may bring her spirits up more quickly."

"I agree." Inu no Tashio said, watching Akin who heard his unspoken message. Basically, he would be sparring with her. No big deal really. She was a powerful priestess, yes, but the miko would not harm him, as he knew well.

"Master, master!" Myouga called, bounding himself to the Inu youkai. "I bring news from Totosai! Sesshoumaru's fang, his sword, it has disappeared my Lord. The sword smith can not locate it anywhere!"

"Has someone taken it?" Akin questioned, hiding his alarm fairly well.

"No. It simply vanished. One moment it was gleaming right before him and the next…" Myouga crossed his many arms and shuddered. "What could it mean, Sire?"

Inu no Tashio smirked, looking to where his eldest son had gone. "He is learning."

"My Lord?" The flea demon questioned, but the demon gave no reply. Leaving everyone guessing, Inu no Tashio turned and melted into the foliage, going to attend to whatever matters he deemed worthy, or perhaps to think a while. In either instance, Myouga felt very, very betrayed by his master, having hoped for some definitive answer and hopped away in a discouraged fluster. Perhaps he would have stayed, yet the flea demon was not comfortable near Tokaruman, not a bit.

And Akin… Well, he looked after Kagome, only breathing in an easier breath when the snake demon took his leave just as well.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!


	60. Chapter 60

"Aaaiiiiiiieeeeee!" Kagome screeched as a bolt of lightning struck near her left foot, giving her a jolt of shock. She wouldn't have yelled at all, but when she was electrocuted, even slightly, her muscles clamped and the air in her lungs buffered out.

She recovered as quickly as possible, but Akin was still upon her in an instant. She could only cover her face with her forearms before she was hit by one of his knees. The blow sent her flipping and rolling, and when she righted herself, his claws were a hair from her throat.

"Better than yesterday." Akin observed.

Kagome huffed, taking his offered hand, the one that could have slit her throat. "I don't see how." She grumbled as he helped her stand.

"Yesterday your sparring deaths were totaled at eighteen. Today it was only twelve." Akin told her, sounding impressed by her improvement.

"Twelve is still terrible and you know it." She argued, upset with herself.

"You forget that the first day we began your training again-"

"No, you're right. I'm doing splendid!" Kagome chimed, trying not _think_ on that dreadful number. Sesshoumaru would have been so revolted by that…

And… Of course, there her heart went again. Just the whisper of his name across her mind sent jolts of pain. She was better when she was busy, she found. If she trained with Akin, played with the children, helped Sango sew children's garments, she was fine. But if she spoke to Inuyasha, his father or sat in a stillness too long, Sesshoumaru's absence would haunt her every thought.

It wasn't embarrassing to her or silly, that's not why it bothered her to let herself depress as she thought of him. It was for the fact that he had every right to be angry with her and she needed to understand it. Or really, she needed to accept that he had every right.

She'd kissed another man, loved him in some sense and… "Ugh." Kagome grumbled, walking ahead of Akin. She'd already forgotten the demon was there, he realized with a shock. She was so far into her mind that she did not even look to see where it was she walked, she only went. Her eyes had not been the bright and searching blue that he had come to admire. Rather, they were dark and gray, having been obscured by rain clouds. He could already sense the storm of self inflicted grief swirling inside of her and Akin was through with that.

"Lady Kagome." His tone was so full of authority that it snapped Kagome to attention, her eyes finally realizing the familiar path she was on. "Shall we continue to the well, or shall we turn around to the village?"

Kagome trembled a little, the desire to sit and confess all of her sins to her mother leaving a very heavy pounding in her heart and a tightness in her lungs. But there was no way back anymore, no way through. Her future self had made sure of that… Right? A Kagome of now against a Kagome of the future was completely impossible to defeat. It was a hopeless, hopeless thing, yet she almost always found her feet traveling to that dry well, hoping for the tingle of bottomless magic.

"I-I don't know what to do, Akin…" She whispered, looking at him a little wildly. "Sometimes I convince myself everything's alright, that I won't cave in, but this is different. I've never loved someone so much in my entire life and I'm afraid that I can't stand up sometimes."

The dragon demon grit his teeth, looking into her clouded eyes and stepped nearer. "My lady, should you need more than ear, perhaps a shoulder to lean against, mine shall be available for your use all of my days." He swore, bowing to her to show his sincerity.

Kagome's chest tightened more for a split second, but then she swallowed and allowed the love and concern those still by her side held for her seep into her blood and calm her. "Let's uh, let's go see the kids." She said, turning completely from the well's pull and placed her hand at Akin's elbow. "I'm sure Rin would love to make you yet another flower crown seeing as you've lost your other one."

Akin, sensing a need to play along with her mood change, chuckled for more her benefit. "I truly did loose track of it, you know." He said informatively.

"Oh sure you did, just like you lost the other four." Kagome rolled her eyes. "She thinks you're a total airhead."

The demon dared a laugh, having become accustomed to Kagome's strange word usage and phrases. Of course his laugh was more like a pronounced chuckle, but Kagome knew for him to have uttered any sort of humored contentment, he really must have been tickled! It made her eyes sparkle and shine like brilliant sapphires, and he found himself nothing but peaceful because of it. Perhaps he would at least consider allowing Rin's gift to remain with him, if it would keep that light to her eyes.

* * *

Sango was… frustrated. Keade and Kikyo, though not nearly as venomously as Kagome, had demanded she not lift her weapon from this point in the pregnancy until _weeks _after she would give birth. She was not to battle anything that came upon them, nor could she fight against Naraku should he make an appearance in the next month. No, she was to remain behind protective lines, letting everyone she loved rush headlong into a battle that could very well kill them.

She just wanted to go somewhere and be alone so that she could feel out her frustration. She did not need any eyes upon her, of course. Even if the mouths didn't speak, she heard so much from just one glance. It was exhausting!

And with Miroku busy talking to Inuyasha, this was the opportune moment to escape. Keade and Kikyo were dealing with a village woman, after all. They wouldn't notice her leave…

So she slipped away as quietly as she could.

As soon as she was out of sight from the hut, the bliss of freedom overtook her with a deep sense of peace. FINALLY! She was alone with her thoughts in a wide open place.

Having lived the life of a demon slayer, Sango had become rather accustomed to traveling and being out in the open, not remaining rooted in one spot. That, for her, was worse than a simple annoyance, it caused her depression. So this breath, this walk, this great wide space was a taste of freedom she had been waiting for. Silently thanking God for the reprieve, she made sure to enjoy even how the grains of sand braced her aching feet.

Her mother, father had said, had such a problem with swelling feet when she was pregnant. Perhaps this was a family trait… As was their stubbornness.

When she'd returned to the village from the Akou keep, Rin had said Kohaku had gone in the night. The entire shard hunting group and all of the village had tried searching for her brother, but they never could find him. He was gone. Before he'd left, he told his sister, Miroku and even Rin how he wished to escape their eyes because he felt he deserved no love. There in lay his own stubbornness. He refused to listen to any who tried to comfort him. As soon as he had the opportunity to leave, her brother took it.

Sango knew it was not to hurt her, rather it was to protect her from memories. Kohaku had said so himself, but for Sango… Loosing him again was almost too much to bear.

This walk was good for her. It let the cramped pained feelings air right out of her and steal themselves into the sky above. If only her feet would allow the cramps and pain to steal from them and into the earth…

Walking this path reminded her of the night she searched for Kagome and found Sesshoumaru with her. It had been an unbelievable two months since Kagome had returned to this village. Two months full of her despair and self loathe, and it disgusted Sango. The demon ought to have returned by now. She honestly half expected him to be out there among the trees, watching Kagome's pain silently and not caring. She tightened her fists, gnashed her teeth and stopped within the trees. She looked all about her, yet could not see him if he were truly there.

"I told them." Sango said. "I told them all that you were not to be trusted, that you would ruin her. Humans make mistakes, Sesshoumaru. We all do. It is in our nature, but to base us on one single error, yet ignore all the good that we have done is foolishness. And you are a fool. You are a coward and if you ever come to Kagome again after all of the suffering you have put her through… I hope that the demi-God strikes you with a bolt of lightning where you stand."

Sango waited, seething and breathing deeply as she looked about her. Sesshoumaru couldn't have heard her, for if he were there and listening, she would have been a dead woman. She loosened her fists and stared ahead of her brokenly. "Maybe I'm just talking to myself out here. Maybe I really wanted to believe, for an instant, that you wouldn't leave her. That you would keep to your vow. Am I so foolish?" Sango grit her teeth again. "Have demons no honor!?" She roared, trembling and blinking back the tears of rage and sorrow for Kagome.

Again, nothing. There was only silence in the stillness around her. Such deafening silence…

Sango swallowed, her muscles tensing as her hand automatically came to rest over the swell of her stomach. The air was thick, impenetrable and dark. In her need to escape the hut and for all of her miserable rage, she had failed to notice such a dangerous nothing. No insects, no animals scurrying just before the sun set. Everything lesser than her intelligence and all that was made of pure instinct had hid themselves away long before night.

For the child in her womb and lack of weapon at her side, only her dagger, Sango's heart raced and her body grew slick with sweat. She could feel them now, the eyes that surely watched her. Whose they belonged to, she could not say, but Sango knew for a fact that this presence was of no Inu Youkai, nor of the snake, Tokaruman, or of the dragon demon, Akin. The trees and animals were accustomed to the feel of their aura and were not so afraid of their presence. This had to be something far more dangerous…

* * *

Kagome stilled as she and Akin nearly reached the village, her senses afire. "There is a dark energy nearby." She closed her eyes for a moment. "Something that tries to cloak its presence. I can almost not see it but…"

Akin waited patiently as Kagome was feeling the air through her spiritual energy. Something distressed her about this aura, but she couldn't name it with certainty. It was only different, and so she moved her senses outward, trying to feel what held its gaze.

Her eyes snapped open. "Sango's there! So is Sesshoumaru!" She darted away from the village and ran for her friend. "The creature won't come forward with Sesshoumaru behind Sango. It's uncertain, but it's loosing patience."

Akin kept right along with her. "I can not sense this creature, my Lady." Akin murmured uncomfortably.

"I know." She told him. "I'm surprised even Sesshoumaru can, honestly."

"My Lady?" He questioned in surprise.

"It's just…" She hissed out a breath. "This thing is strong, Akin. It's something dangerous and old."

He said nothing more, knowing Kagome was right. She had been trained by a demi-God, after all. Instead they rushed through the forest more quietly than before, hoping to reach Sango before whatever it was did.

* * *

Sango did not step back, she knew better. If she fled as she desired, this thing would surely chase. For now, she was as a wild hare, caught in the gaze of some beast. She knew one wrong move could end her, and so she had to await its attack or it possibly growing bored and turning away. It was for the later that she hoped, and for the former that her instincts promised would occur.

Saying a silent prayer to the great Kami's and her family, Sango stood more sure footedly and hoped that whatever happened, she could at least fend this foe off until help arrived.

Before Sango had a prayer of unsheathing her blade, there was a flurry of furious motion before her. White and black clashed before her, bright green and gold lighting up the darkening air around her. In a single heartbeat and gasp of air, Sango had not even been able to see the eight different strikes of opposing demonic energy, nor the slice across Sesshoumaru's jaw or the nick across the armor of his opponent.

When the two demon's landed, however, Sango's heart gave a frightened leap. One for the boorish demon that Sesshoumaru stood facing, and two for the fact that the demon lord had come to her aid.

"Sesshoumaru…" She began very quietly.

"Silence." He told her, never looking at her. His eyes remained transfixed upon the youkai before him. He was sure Sango could not see it, yet this gruesome face was a mask. It was held in place by a spell of some kind made to illuminate itself into features and move about like it could breathe and even grimace. Yet with his demonic eyes, Sesshoumaru could see the fact that this mask was perfectly still and that around it practically glowed a demonic aura. It's tusks that jutted out and up from the lower jaws were of ivory and the mask itself was jade. Yet beyond the strange, near ogre like features it chose to show, Sesshoumaru felt something stranger.

This demon… "You are dead." Sesshoumaru observed.

Sango looked up at Sesshoumaru abruptly from confusion before looking back to the frightening youkai before them. Perhaps he was so much more the frightening because she was pregnant and horribly weakened for it. No matter the cause, fear simply oozed out of her for the presence of this mighty youkai. Sango had never been so terrified in all of her life, never had she-

"Death," Sesshoumaru said. "It frightens all mortals."

Sango didn't understand what he was talking about, yet the demon had answered her scents confusion. He read her without her ever knowing.

A voice rolled out from behind the mask, behind the face of gruesome terror Sango swore had practically snarled. "Death…" It was the darkest voice she had ever heard, more an animal grunt of some form. "Death has come."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes some, the pupils shifting as his snowy brows came down in a near V. This creation had tenseiga rattling uneasily at his side, and it gave way to the possibility of what this was before him. Eyes that had not been in the black mass before swirled into existence and honed in on the blade of life. They were a white blue, with a tiny round pupil.

This creature was perhaps not only dead, but it may have very well been death. How odd… Speaking of oddities….

Sesshoumaru stood before Sango just as he had been, even as Kagome crested the hill to see the two of them. He heard her heart thump oddly at seeing him, but also felt her intense concentration on the scene at hand.

"_Well done." _He couldn't help but think to himself, and immediately he growled inwardly from annoyance. He had become too accustomed to the role of teacher.

"Sango-chan," Kagome called, coming to her side. "Are you alright?"

"Kagome," the fear coated Sango's voice so thickly that Kagome almost let it steal into her. "I-I-"

Akin stood at Sesshoumaru's side, feeling out the aura of this creature now that it was no longer in hiding. It oozed along his nerves in some strange way and left his breath colder than it naturally was. The blood draining from Sesshoumaru's wound dripped and left a bright red stain on the fur of his covered shoulder.

Not one for silences, or long moments, Kagome called out. "What do you want?" Her voice was steady, as was her heart. Again, something Sesshoumaru found interesting. And again, that annoyed him.

"I have come," it murmured, looking into Kagome's eyes unblinkingly, the whiteness of them in the black holes of his mask almost frightening her. Akin, Sango, and to Kagome's surprise, even Sesshoumaru tensed as it held her gaze. "To deliver."

Kagome could not look away from this being. "Deliver?" She questioned.

There was a silence again, and in it the world was still. Not a brush of wind or vibration in the earth. Everything was eerie and bone chilling. "A human woman, two demons of the central land, an Inu youkai of the east and… a snake of hell."

"You mean to take their lives?" Akin asked, his eyes narrowing.

Kagome looked away from the creature, though barely, and found Sango's face for a moment. Was Sango the human woman he wished to kill?

"They are belonging to death. They have cheated me." He practically growled the last. "No longer will they do so."

"You-" Kagome started, standing very protectively before Sango as Sesshoumaru stepped forward.

"Enough." His voice rang out, almost making Kagome's heart falter. "I bore of this chatter." Sesshoumaru's ki rose around the area like a breath of violent air in the utter stillness.

Sango watched as the creature smirked in a snarl like expression and shrank a little, the coldness from this being having seeped so far inside of her that she did not know warmth any longer. To what end would they meet this day?

Kagome started to reach for Sesshoumaru, a pure knee-jerk reaction, but the youkai had already sped forward, her fingers just barely touching the softness of the fur that clung to his shoulder. His youki didn't not battle her as she had expected, it almost seemed to welcome her without the demon lord even realizing it. An almost furious pain would have swallowed her heart from that simple, brief touch, but Kagome quickly swallowed it as the demon opposite of them came forth as well, the two youkai battling ferociously and rapidly.

"Sango must be removed from this area." Akin told Kagome quickly. "She can not handle such stress."

Taking her eyes from the fray, Kagome looked at Sango's pale, shaken form and could hardly believe her brave friend was so terrified. Was it the thought that she could have lost her baby had Sesshoumaru not intervened?

"I need to stay here, Akin." Kagome told him firmly, knowing it was her who Akin wanted to take Sango away from the battle.

Kagome was fairly surprised when Akin's eyes grew icy, but she did not relent her gaze. He read the message, as she knew he would. She was not going to leave Sesshoumaru to this creature. She would fight at his side.

"As you wish." He said tightly, lifting Sango up into his hold. Sango gasped, her eyes wide as she jerked her head to look up at him. "For the child you bear, demon slayer." He explained, darting away from the scene.

Kagome looked after him momentarily, thinking of what he could mean before her attention was returned to the battle for the furious crackle of rising ki. Sesshoumaru would be so enraged if she intervened, but what else was she supposed to do? The ground trembled beneath their battling, and she sensed the other aura's coming toward them. Tokaruman, Inu no Tashio, Inuyasha… This had to stop, and with the training of a God, Kagome felt that just maybe, maybe-

"Stay out of this." Sesshoumaru warned as her aura flickered. He could almost feel her purity beginning to wind itself around him.

"I can help." Kagome told him, almost breathless as the demon spoke to her.

"Do so, and you will die." He warned monotonously. He was satisfied when her miko energy seemingly vanished into herself at his words. And then it suddenly burst with rage and despair as she rushed forward. It shocked the demon lord so much so that he paused for a moment and looked into her burning blue gaze, a gaze that was haunted by rain clouds of torrential anguished waves. "Miko-"

She easily spun Sesshoumaru as he brought his claws to her and took her left arm up in a defensive stance as the masked youkai attacked her. When she knocked his claws away and brought her right hand forward, palm facing out with a threatening swell of miko energy, the youkai caught her hand and her miko energy fluttered into near nothingness. A swell of great power rocketed over her and a coldness seeped into her bones. "Ah-uh-huh-huh-huh." Her chest could hardly absorb air and her body trembled with every breath.

"You," the demon said. "Are not the priestess I search for. This soul is rightfully yours, though it is not full." His glowing white blue eyes held her unblinking ones. "It shall be returned to you, young one who has been touched by a God."

Her heart thudded oddly as Sesshoumaru knocked the man away and drew Tenseiga before her. The demon's eyes now practically burned in the night and Kagome found herself shaking violently as she watched them. "Se-Se-" She coughed violently. There was such cold in her limbs and chest.

The demon lord said nothing. "A sword of life." The youkai observed.

"One fit enough to end the existence of a soul reaper." Sesshoumaru's golden eyes narrowed dangerously. "_Shinigami_." His deep voice deepened with a barely kept growl.

"Shi-shinigami?" Kagome barely whispered, looking up at the youkai.

This could not be a shinigami. He was too large, too powerful and walking in the world of the living. He was actually seen by living eyes. No Shinigami could do such a thing. Kagome had never heard of such a thing.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted, setting Kikyo down as he rushed forward with Tetsuiga, coming at Sesshoumaru's side. This demon gave him chills, but he ignored the uncomfortable prickling over his skin and focused on it's strange face, thinking it was a mask, but unable to say for certain.

"Shinigami…" It murmured. He almost seemed to scoff. "God of the Shinigami, Inu youkai." His eyes found Kikyo and she froze, dropping her arrow from her shaking fingers. "This one," he said as he continued to watch Kikyo's now glowing, clay body. "This is one I have come to walk the isle of the living for. One who has escaped me."

And so Kikyo fell, her eyes turned to dark as the light of her soul filled the night.

* * *

I am sorry for taking so long my readers, there is no real excuse. I've come to realize I was (and am still sometimes) battling depression. And it truly sucks everything out of you. But some things are better now. I've come clean to my parents about having a girlfriend (yes I am a girl) and though it took a while and I was hurt by a lot of things they said, we all got over it and things are getting better. I've also been out of a job for about eight months, and my temporary holiday job is about to end. So... got to find a job. Thank you for not giving up on me, even when I gave up on myself.

Please feel free to look me up on under tearsofacrescent, I am just starting to do a little fanart, but one of my own personal stories with my own characters and story line is on there. I've been working on a TSTUWB picture and soon it will be up. ^^ Have a great day everyone, and until next time! 3


	61. Chapter 61

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha screamed, immediately turning and swinging his sword like mad. His eyes were raging, sightless, and the sheer power radiating from him startled Kagome. Inuyasha was definitely an emotional fighter. It was what he felt that made him all the more powerful, a very human trait.

Sesshoumaru leapt back as his half brother drove forward, catching Inu no Tashio's eye as he came into the area where the Shinigami God had just taken Kikyo's soul from her body. Kagome was at the woman's side now, calling to the soul collectors who hovered around the piece of Kikyo's soul that, surprisingly, did not return to Kagome. Instead it hovered there in the trees, the skimmers circling all about it, but never bringing it down to the clay priestess.

The Shinigami God moved quickly, avoiding each of Inuyasha's enraged strikes, and upon seeing an opportunity, seized it by knocking the hanyou's sword from his grasp. Inuyasha drove forward, puncturing his palms with his claws and ushering out his blood blades. They had no affect on the God and he quickly attack Inuyasha with his own claws, leaving the half demon with a near fatal blow.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, standing and rushing forward as he fell, going to his side as the Shinigami God came forward once more. Sesshoumaru and his father came to meet him head on. The Shinigami turned his nearly white eyes to Inu no Tashio, the great dog demon falling to his knees not a breath later, eyes wide with shock.

"And you are the second soul for which I walk this living world." The creature informed the once Western Lord.

Sesshoumaru's eyes brightened with a near fire and he drew Tenseiga, immediately drawing the Shinigami God's gaze. As his blade crashed against the Shingami's crossed arms, Sesshoumaru heard him make a hiss of pain and so drove him back. It wasn't long until the Shinigami brought forth a blade of his own. It was of an off light, not even really noticeable. The light of the moon filtering through the canopy of branches and leaves just barely floated around it in an luminous way.

"Don't let it touch you!" Kagome shouted. "Whatever it touches, it's going to kill!" Sesshoumaru acted as though he had not heard her, but Kagome knew he had.

Akin, upon returning to the battle, went to his Lord's side immediately. The demon was concentrating fiercely, using every teaching he knew of to retain his soul within his body. He would not fall so easily as the priestess, a human untrained in the ways of such battles. However, upon feeling the rise in energy that swelled from Inuyasha's bleeding body, the Inu youkai wondered how he would fare in the circumstances that were about to rise.

"Protect the girl." Inu no Tashio grit through his teeth. "She would not harm Inuyasha and he will not know that which he will do. Not now."

Also having sensed the rising aura, Akin went to Kagome's side and backed her away from Inuyasha as the boy stood. Inuyasha's blue eyes honed in on Akin without any recognition. "Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered, trying to move around Akin. She was sure if she did so carefully, maybe she could heal him enough that the wild demon side would leave him, but Akin would not let her pass.

Akin did not swell his energy, nor did he deafen what was already there. His best chance of biding some time was to look Inuyasha in his predatory gaze and hold that stare. He would prefer Kagome being further than she was from what would come of he and Inuyasha battling, yet if he stepped back, the hanyou would surely come forward.

Inu no Tashio's aura flared, catching Inuyasha's immediate interest. The boy, without even really thinking, rushed head on at his father who stood opposite of him with a grimace of concentration and pain. The two commenced in battling and Kagome's heart felt like it would burst from her chest. "I have to get him to take Tetsuiga!" She shouted, trying to get away from Akin so she could go to the sword.

"I can not let you near him, Lady." Akin told her. "He is much too dangerous and unpredictable. He would not know you."

"I know that!" She snapped. "But I'm sure I'll be just-"

Kagome's eyes honed in on Sesshoumaru and the death God, her breath hitching in her throat as they caught their swords together just right so that the tip of Sesshoumaru's blade was at his opposer's throat and the Shinigami's blade was at the tip of the current Western Lord's. If he were cut by that blade…

Sesshoumaru could have growled as a burst of painless purity buffered the two battling men away from each other, but he focused in on his next strike, as well as his opponents and decidedly ignored the girl's interference. He would somehow repay her for her idiocy later. Now, however, was not the time to even consider such.

As Tokaruman slithered into the clearing, the Shinigami God glanced at him, as though to indicate he was the next to go. Tokaruman ignored him, of course, having no real fear of death. "Kagome." He called. Her eyes met his, holding them steadily. She could not fear as much now, considering there was much more to fear for. "We mussst revive Kikyo."

"How?" Kagome asked, going to Kikyo as Tokaruman did, looking over to the battle nervously. "I don't think I could put Kikyo's soul back in-"

"No, you could not. You have not been trained enough." He told her softly, looking up at Kikyo's essence. "However, you are Kikyo reborn, aren't you?" Kagome's eyes were troubled, but she nodded. "If ever you trusssted me, it would do well to trussst me now." The snake warned. "Part of your sssoul musst animate her enough ssso that I may give her thessse." He placed his hand on his chest where Kagome could sense the inner souls he had devoured pushing. It was like they knew what needed to be done.

"But how? I don't know how to expel my soul, Tokaruman…" She was highly nervous now and Akin's eyes were frosty as he watched the two, his senses trained on the battle behind them.

"You musst bring yoursself clossse to death, Kagome." The snake said, his eyes not leaving hers. "Only then may I reach into you and put a pieccce in her. At that point, I may be able to give her enough of thessse ssoulsss sso that ssshe may remain comatossse until the threat ihsss ssubdued and returned to the after world."

"How do I do that though? I can't just cut my wrists open or-" Kagome stopped short, hearing Inuyasha roar as his father brought his whip into his son's back. She flinched when Inuyasha came around and caught his father in the face not once, but twice as he struck.

"I can only think my venom-" Tokaruman began to offer.

"I will do this." Akin said, quickly moving forward. "If it must be done to calm Inuyasha, so be it." Akin seen that Inuyasha, as a youkai, was too powerful, even for his own father. If the battle continued, Inu no Tashio would be lost. "I will freeze your lungs, my Lady." He swallowed, such pain in his face. "It will put you to sleep for a moment and your mind may try to stray to the deathly places, but do not wander, for I will bring you forth immediately."

"I-uh-okay." Kagome said, trembling a little. "Just hurry."

Akin spared no time and reached forward, his hand at the center of her chest. Kagome gasped as cold filled her and she couldn't get a breath in. The human fear of dying brought tears to her eyes for a second as she thought of a million possibilities. She thought she may not be able to survive crossing over to the other side again. She'd done it… Wow, how many times…?

Perhaps not the best time to think about death, but she had and she was scared. Scared and tired. Well, scared, tired and cold. It was like winter was literally building inside of her chest, turning into furious flurries of ice and sleet. She watched the self loath in Akin's eyes and slowly reached her hand up to his face, offering him a frightened, but comforting half smile. And then her pupils dilated and she fell back limply. The dragon caught her and pulled her into his embrace, glaring into Tokaruman's eyes. "Quickly."

Sesshoumaru had paused for a moment, his eyes finding Kagome's limp form as the snake began to pull a part of her soul from her. The Shinigami God went to rush by him and Sesshoumaru drove after the foe. Of course the Lord of Death then turned and fought him once again. It was clear he did not want Kikyo being revived, though Sesshoumaru could care less what it was that he wanted. He himself, of course, did not particularly approve the way in which she was being revived, but so long as Kagome's heart beat once more-

He tried not to allow himself to be distracted by the thought, but admittedly, Sesshoumaru was not fond of the idea of the woman's demise, though he had threatened to kill her should they meet once more before the final battle against Naraku. So why did the silence from her very human body bother him so…? Where did he have the right?

Narrowing his eyes with a flash of rage, his strikes picked up speed and force. If it surprised the Shinigami, it did not reveal it. However, it was not holding Sesshoumaru at bay quite as easily and that was enough for the Inu youkai.

"Revive her." Tokaruman said as the fragment of Kagome's soul slipped into Kikyo and he poured the countless souls of miko's from himself. It surprised him as the souls of those women raced up and around the soul the Shinigami had removed from Kikyo and returned her to the clay body in which she had resided for so long. A brilliant flash of light and it was over.

Tokaruman breathed a sigh of relief, hoping his beloved was somehow proud of him. He had been burdened with regret and still was, yet this, he felt, would at least somewhat make up for some of the wrong he had done.

Akin allowed a static shock to flow through Kagome's body. It was just enough to jolt her blood into flowing again. A spark to heat the ice and luckily it would restart her silent heart as well.

Kagome took a deep breath and coughed, jolting violently in Akin's hold. Her eyes were wild as she took in the world around her. Her fists gripped Akin's hoari and she trembled, but there was knowledge in that fearful gaze. "Di-did it work?" Akin gave a nod and she shivered with relief.

Of course that was until she heard Inu no Tashio bark out a curse. "Damn it, boy." The dog demon's eyes were a bright, dangerous yellow as he stared at his son. Inuyasha was torn up in every way imaginable. Blood just oozed from his wounds and regrettably, the great dog general could not say how much longer he could hold Inuyasha off. What a demon he could have been… But that was not meant for him. Inuyasha was meant to be half human, and the demon overpowering that human heart proved it.

Markings, not unlike his fathers, slashed across his face in two jagged stripes, adorning his thinner cheek bones, making them look more bold. His lashes had grown and the gold of his eyes had been turned as blue as a robin's egg sitting in a sea of blood. The grey/silver of his hair was purer than it had been and those talons, full of his father's blood, were long and unsightly gruesome. His fangs poked out from his lips as he growled at the man he could no longer recognize.

"Too much for you, eh boy?" Inu no Tashio smirked a little. "Much too much." He reached his hand out beside himself and splayed his palm, calling to the power of his once fang. "Time to calm that blood of yours, wouldn't you say?"

Inuyasha sneered, not able to understand a word that was being spoken to him and ran forward. Tetsuiga flew to its previous owner's hand readily and Inu no Tashio allowed his power to thrum through the blade enough to buffer Inuyasha away, Sesshoumaru narrowly avoiding his brother colliding into him. Giving his father a warning glare, Sesshoumaru prepared for the Shinigami's next onslaught of attacks and brought forth his venomous whip. The demon brought his cold through it and nearly caught Sesshoumaru in the throat.

Sesshoumaru again drew Tenseiga and attacked viciously, doing his best to give this supposable God no leeway. Speed was on his side, but for how much longer? When would he begin to wear down and when would the death bringer? It was all a matter of sustainability now, wasn't it? And if this body standing before him really was a dead creature, Sesshoumaru doubted it may ever tire. Speed was his for now, yet he found that perhaps cunning would be more useful to him.

"Akin…?" Kagome called softly. "Help me sit up."

The demon did so, and as she rose, she saw that Kikyo's body still glowed. Yes, the souls were remaining inside, yet there was a precarious balance to this line she stood upon. "She's not going to wake until the Shinigami God either leaves or dies, is she?" Kagome asked Tokaruman.

The snake shook his massive head. "No. I am afraid not."

"And if Kikyo doesn't wake up, Inuyasha's going to keep fighting." She said, looking over to the man who once held her heart, looking to her friend, and she felt her insides twist with pain. Then she looked at Sesshoumaru and knew if she interfered in what he felt was his fight, he would be less than thrilled. But this was no time to fear Sesshoumaru not forgiving her or worrying he'd be angry. Kagome felt she had lives to save that maybe only she could, and it was time to stand all by herself.

She began to try and stand, Akin helping her up. "My Lady?" He questioned.

"I've got to stop this." She said. "I've got to end it, or Inuyasha will either kill his father and die, or his father will kill him."

"You are too weak." Akin told her.

"I've always been too weak." She said softly, a ringing of something old to her voice. Some distant memory that she seemed to think was somehow not comical, but funny at once.

"I will not let you." Akin told her, keeping his hand at her arm. "Purify me to ash, my Lady, and forgive me for saying, but still I will not let you."

"I have to Akin, I have no choice." She told him pleadingly. "You must understand-"

"_You_ must understand, my Lady." He said firmly, but lovingly. "You are not required to be a savior and do all that must be done alone." He told her softly, his apricot eyes glowing in the night. Kagome swallowed the words that had been coming and allowed the sincerity of his eyes to touch her deep within. "Let someone help you, Kagome." He almost begged.

He was telling her she didn't have to prove herself, but didn't she? Looking back to Sesshoumaru, watching him battle with everything he had, she felt like she had to do something for him. She did, didn't she?

Kagome whirled, looking as she heard the sound of wet shredding. Her eyes caught sight of Inuyasha and the Tetsuiga having ran him through. "INUYASHA!" She screamed, running straight for him. Akin had let her go on pure reflex as her power blazed across her skin. Inu no Tashio roared as her purity automatically slammed him away and she raced to Inuyasha's side. His eyes were gold again when she reached him and he shuddered as his sword reverted back to its original state. "Ki-Kikyo…?" He groaned, pain far beyond the flesh wound in his eyes.

"Uh-ah…" Tears were shinning in Kagome's blue eyes, frightening him, but she continued quickly. "Alive. Just unconscious." She gave him a brave smile. "We got her back, Inuyasha. Tokaruman told us what to do and he helped."

Inuyasha swallowed and looked about him as much as he could. "Is-" And then he heard the sounds of battle. "What happened, Kagome?"

"Your sword was knocked away from you. You became full blooded demon." She explained, looking to where Inu no Tashio was. There was a deep apology in her eyes as she stared into the amber depths that were surrounded by a warning red. He closed his eyes, swallowed, and when he opened them, the red was gone. He nodded to her, glancing at Akin who was just behind her, sharing a warning glance with his guard.

Kagome looked over her shoulder. "I-I'm sorry, Akin. I hadn't meant to-" She was sure Akin would have killed her had she killed his Lord. She understood though. Who could blame him?

Of course she did not realize she'd misunderstood his proximity, but there was no need for him to tell her that. There would not be time either, he realized. The battle between Sesshoumaru and the Shinigami God was growing more one sided now. Sesshoumaru was loosing the hold he had and so the death bringer began to hold the upper hand. The youkai would not last much longer. Though Sesshoumaru's death time was not near, it was clear that if the Shinigami needed to up the date, he would be more than happy to oblige.

Kagome had her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, trying to keep him from sitting up. "Don't. I'll take care of this." She told him softly.

The half breed scoffed, beginning to turn over. "I won't let you do this alone, Kagome. I refuse." He pulled the blade from his stomach, grunting, and Kagome felt her stomach roll as she quickly looked away. Then she turned her eyes back to him when she heard him moving in a manner to stand and stood with him.

"Inuyasha, please…" She began to beg.

"Stay out of the way, Kagome." He looked into her eyes. "If you're going to stop me and not fight with me, then stay out of the way."

She stood still for a moment, surprised. "You'll have me fight with you?"

He snorted. "Ain't been able to stop ya since you've realized you really are strong, have I?"

Kagome gave him a half smile and nodded. "And you never will."

Sesshoumaru could have rolled his eyes for all of the ridiculousness those two often spoke. Here there was a battle going on and they were chatting so calmly. However, what kept them out of his fight longer was fine with him. He'd never been fond of interference, not of any kind.

Another blow of the death bringer's sword against Tenseiga rattled the blade down to its hilt and Sesshoumaru's eyes widened. There was a crack… "Heh," The Shinigami half chuckled, looking into Sesshoumaru's narrowing amber eyes with his strange ones. "The sword of a demon fang, whether of life or not, is no match for the sword made by the Shinigami God, Inu youkai."

"Spare me your observations." Sesshoumaru told him monotonously, striking once again. Inu no Tashio watched the crack curiously, his demon eyes honing in on the sword with interest. How much longer it could hold, he could not say and he was surprised it had lasted so long. Tenseiga was not made for such battling.

Inuyasha rushed forward when Sesshoumaru was thrust back and caught the Shinigami's sword against Tetsuiga. When he too was thrown back, Akin came in with his ice and lightning as Sesshoumaru returned once more. Either fed up or finally completely enraged, the God stabbed his sword into the ground and twisted his hands about the hilt of the blade. It exploded a rush of energy outward that knocked them all to the ground.

His eyes moved up to Kikyo's body and he began to summon her soul once more when a blast of violent miko energy buffered against his side. He stood perfectly still for a moment before turning his eyes to her. "Touched by a God or not, you have decided your fate, mortal. You were to die three months from this very night, but I shall bring your soul with me to the beyond." He told her, a sightless hand suddenly seizing her very heart. "Your soul is mine, girl."

Kagome shuddered, her eyes rolling to the back of her skull, looking up to the sky as cold filled her inside and out. Sound no longer existed for her, but she saw the red lightning streak across the sky in a violent display of power. Had she been able to hear, the very sound of the thunder would have deafened her, leaving her ears ringing. Not even Sesshoumaru could move forward and attack the Shinigami God for the horrible pain in his skull.

"Ocraseous…" The reaper murmured, looking up to the sky as lightning clashed once more. His eyes read the streaks across the sky like they were messages and he bowed his head. "Very well. A will I am not to tamper with, I see."

Kagome fell in a heap on the forest floor, shuddering from the cold within her. When she looked up, the Shinigami was knelt just before her. She trembled and he watched her coolly. "You will not always be able to save them, girl. One day they all shall be of the realm they belong to." His eyes seemed colder suddenly. "This day, no. Someday, it will be."

"My lady." Akin rushed to her, standing right beside the Shinigami, but not looking at him. Her eyes grew wider as she watched the God, shock in them and the mask seemed to smirk. Then he very slowly faded away until not even she could see him. "My lady, stay with us. All is well." Akin assured her. "The creature has gone."

Kagome allowed Akin to help her stand, glancing around. Inuyasha was sitting, Kikyo beside him, gently touching over his stomach. Relieved she was well, Kagome glanced around the clearing and could not find Sesshoumaru. Her senses told her, however, that he was leaving. Quickly pushing herself up fully, Kagome stumbled away from Akin. He began to call for her, but Inu no Tashio growled lightly, so lightly that Kagome would not have heard it and so continued on. Inuyasha watched her from half lidded eyes, his hands holding so tight to Tetsuiga that they bled. Kikyo felt her following the demon lord, but only watched Inuyasha. Tokaruman had already gone.

"Inuyasha, we must get you to the village so that I can-"

"Let me rest a bit." He told her. "And you should too." He advised. "No telling' what that bastard could have done to you by…" He didn't finish, not wanting to repeat what had occurred.

"I am fine." She assured.

He didn't say anything. He just closed his eyes and tried not to think too much. He didn't want to think about her having been taken from him again or the fact that he'd probably nearly killed his old man. He just wanted to rest.

* * *

Kagome struggled through the trees, hearing the gentle thunder that followed her. She understood that Ocraseous was consoling her somehow, but she only moved forward. Rain began to _pit pat _against the leaves and grass and against her hair and shoulders, but she moved forward, panting with her exhaustion. "Sesshoumaru!" She called after him, hoping he would let her catch up to him.

The demon lord felt what the, now, God was telling him. Kagome was in pain. It was a deep seated sort of pain, an overwhelming one, but this feeling distantly reminded him of something… Something he had been rolling around his mind for the last two months. As the rain continued to pelt against him, harder and faster now, he felt through it to the inside of himself.

A foreign feeling inside of him, one he had pondered so much recently, one that made him so angry with the girl… It was all about him. It was in the rain. Perhaps what lay inside of his being was not so strong, yet this familiarity…

The shock of it astounded him, stopped the demon lord in his tracks. It was entirely ridiculous, nay, impossible. He felt some semblance of emotion, though nothing so strong as even Inuyasha dared to feel. He could feel anger, had often, and he had felt a certain hunger for Kagome's womanly figure one too many times he felt, but this… It was…

Pain. Hurt. Kagome had somehow managed to hurt the demon lord on some emotional level. He felt she had betrayed him, and so she wounded more than his trust, even his pride the day she not only defended Ocraseous, but had also admitted love for the demi-God. Sesshoumaru almost could not think what to do or how to react even as the understanding that what feeling swirled around within him had never been caused by another being in the near thousand years he had lived. Nothing, not mortal or demon, had caused him pain before. Never.

As the rain continued to pour, almost sounding as a mighty waterfall in an otherwise completely silent forest, Sesshoumaru contemplated this new feeling. It was most unpleasant and aggravating. Knowing she had hurt him fueled his anger further, eliciting a more violent rumble from the clouds above him.

No being in this entire world had ever caused him emotional pain, and he had been so foolish as to let her so far into himself? He had been-

"Sesshoumaru." Kagome panted as she came through the trees just behind him, shivering at the constant downpour of rain from the sky. Her black hair clung to her face as tightly as her clothes did to her body. "Please, Sesshoumaru." She begged, shivering with cold. "I-I am so sorry. Please forgive me."

Even beyond the rain, the demon could smell the salt from her tears. Above the sound of the continuous rain, he could hear the sniffles and her erratic heart. He said nothing, however.

"I know I screwed up. Believe me, I know. I realize your perfect and you've never made a mistake that you had to regret with all of your heart, but I did. I regret disappointing you, Sesshoumaru. I would do anything to take that back." She wrapped her arms around herself, as though trying to keep herself together. "I know you had faith in me and I failed you, and I am so sorry." She sobbed a little, trying to hold it in. "But please, please don't hate me!" The pain rang in her voice and the anger blossomed further in him. Sesshoumaru glared ahead of him and took a step away from the miserable mortal.

And yet there was a memory of a voice, Kagome's voice. She was older, far more powerful and yet… So weak, so pained. She stood before him in the well house of the Higurashi Shrine, some five hundred years in the future.

"And Sesshoumaru," she had asked quietly. "I know you do, but I have to say it. Forgive me." Her voice and her eyes were filled with not only remorse, but utter torment. It was the same pain she felt now, he realized. The memory of it still lingered inside of her five hundred years in the future.

Midoriko had tried to warn him that Kagome would do something that would enrage him. She begged him not to condemn Kagome for such foolishness. Though Sesshoumaru listened to no one, he did realize he was doing exactly as Midoriko had requested he not. And though that request did not matter in the least to him, it was the fact that he was condemning Kagome for… For pain.

He stilled, listening to her, knowing she had fallen to the ground and was crying the sorrows of her heart to herself. It was weak and it was entirely too human of her. It disgusted him and enraged him, and yet…

"I will not kill you." He said, the sound of his voice still more powerful than the pounding rain.

Kagome looked up from her hands in shock, almost believing she heard him wrong. "My Lord?" She whispered, her voice cracked and wholly unattractive.

"This Sesshoumaru does not repeat himself." He told her. "However, due to the clear slowness of your mortal mind, I will remind you that…" He tensed, remembering Sango's words. "This Sesshoumaru had made a vow to you once."

Kagome trembled, her heart thundering wildly. She looked down at her hands again, still crying. "I-I do not deserve to be forgiven. I don't expect you to. I just-I just can't live in a world where you hate me, Sesshoumaru-sama." She whispered.

He looked over his shoulder at her, his amber eyes glowing thoughtfully. She never looked up at him, and he did not look at her state perversely, even though the white of her priestess garb did not hide much of her from his eyes. However, he looked to the narrowness of her shoulders, how they were more bony than ever and knew that she had not lied. She did not truly live in a world in which he hated her. She _survived_, there was a difference between the two.

Kagome whispered very quietly. "I love you."

His eyes flashed, but he did not turn from her. That statement flared that same foreign reaction inside of her, one that burned him, yet somehow he refused to let the anger devour him. Instead, the demon stepped toward her and came before her. She flinched when she saw his boots so close and very slowly looked up to his face, where the wound from the Shinigami God still bled.

"You will become ill." He warned. "You are useless ill."

Kagome looked down from his eyes. "I am useless, Sesshoumaru-sama."

He grit his teeth. "You are useless now because it is how you have chosen to be." Sesshoumaru warned. "Choose not to be, and you will not be."

Kagome trembled, still not looking at him.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes for a moment before slowly sitting beside her in the pouring rain. She looked at him in surprise, but he did not look at her, instead he closed his eyes and allowed her to look upon him. She studied everything of his face. The way his hair clung to his brow due to the rain, how the drops slid across his skin and markings and the way he still managed to have this beautiful grace to him. Fresh tears burned her eyes and she leaned over slowly, taking his still closed eyes as a sign that she was welcome. So she buried her face in the fur of his shoulder and cried what would be the last of her tears for what she felt was her own mistake.

The demon lord opened his eyes and looked on into the night, waiting for the rain to cease.

* * *

A/N

So, Sesshoumaru is done running. Pretty much when he realizes he's being sort of... cowardly, he faces it. Like... forgiveness is hard, you know? So he's done running. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Rin, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and yes, our little green toad will be back for more in the next chapter! Thanks for all of the messages and reviews! I appreciate it. 3


	62. Chapter 62

**A/N **So, I'm finished with the lineart for a scene in TSTUWB. If you'd like to have a look, please check out the art gallery here on dokuga or head on over to deviant art and look under tearsofacrescent. It will be called TSTUWB Chapter 29 Lineart. I'll add the links too, but in case it doesn't work, I just wanted you guys to have a heads up! : ) Enjoy the chapter! BTW, if you guys like my writing, check out a story of mine on DA called "First of Dawn". It ties into a few books I want published. I really need feed back to know if I'm improving or not! Let me know please!

***EDIT*** So I can't post the links on :( Sorry guys, it won't let me! But just got to tearsofacrescent on DA and you can find it, I promise! So deviantart, tearsofacrescent XD

* * *

Kagome was still resting against Sesshoumaru's armor, her breaths deep and even. The shortness of her hair somehow still captivated his interest. He'd been staring at it most of the night, even though he'd caught glimpses of her hair over the past two months. he noticed at such closeness that the strands were crisp. They'd been cut recently, so he assumed she preferred the shortness. He idly wondered what would change her mind for it to grow so long in the future.

She made a noise in her sleep, tensing and turning just a little. The demon huffed inwardly, yet outwardly watched her emotionlessly.

He had been staring at her for so long, for what…? What possessed him to simply stare at her like so? It wasn't only for her hair, he knew that too well. There was something about her face that simply drew his gaze. She had the longest curling lashes resting against her rounded cheek bones and her lips were paler than they should have been; cracked. Her pores, so visible to his eyes, were not as clean as they normally were, telling him her hygiene did not matter so much as of late. Her thoughts were surely preoccupied and he could assume with what.

This act of studying her, it was simple. He'd known everything there was to know by gazing at her. It had only taken him seconds. He would not need to study her to know all of this. Yet here he continued to gaze at her. So then, what was so simple about this staring if he was doing it for so long?

While he watched her, that strangeness known as pain was almost silent in his chest, only having been replaced by some sort of depth. There was something about watching her that filled him. Perhaps it was relief. He'd not looked at her so steadily in so long a time and it just… It felt right to watch her now somehow.

Kagome made another soft noise and her eyes seemed to dance behind her closed lids. She would wake shortly, if her restlessness was anything to make assumptions by.

What would she do when she did? Would she act flustered as he thought she would, or would Kagome hold some surprise for him?

Sesshoumaru continued to look after her quietly, listening to her heart beat and watching the way the risen sun complimented the tone of her skin. Even in having been filled with such rage toward her, the Inu youkai knew he still felt an attraction to the little miko, and that was perhaps what concerned him the most. The demon was not one for forgiveness after having been so greatly angered, yet somehow, he found, it was difficult not to forgive Kagome.

Said miko let out a soft groan and scrunched her face, turning it more into his side so her eyes would be shielded from the sun. It wouldn't be long now before those blue depths held his amber.

Perhaps a minute more and she tensed, her breathing and heart rate doubling. Sesshoumaru sat completely still, watching her quietly. A moment or two longer and she looked at him. He noted that there was both fear and relief in her blue gaze. Interestingly, she did not look away from him.

"You're still bleeding." She told him softly. He said nothing, so she sat up slowly, placing her hand on his cheek and allowing her purity to swim into his skin and mend the flesh. After her work was complete, Kagome slowly let go of his face, still looking into his amber eyes. "I'm so sorry, Sesshoumaru-sama." She told him softly, holding his gaze still as she said. "I don't deserve any attention from you, or forgiveness."

The light of his eyes shifted with some semblance of surprise, but it didn't last long. Instead his expression cooled over and he watched contemplatively. "Humans are an oddity. By far, you are the strangest."

Kagome frowned. "I'm not sure I follow you." She admitted.

"You beg of forgiveness, spraying apologies and yet now, you sit here telling me of your nonexistent worth." He blinked. "It would do well for you to decide, girl. I am not a patient youkai." He warned.

"Can't you just tell me what you want from me?" She asked.

"That would be too simple." The Inu youkai told her. "And life is not so."

"Pfft. You are not so." She grumbled.

His eyes did not change, but Kagome could feel some sort of shift in him at that statement. Unsure of what it was, she took a preparing breath and continued. "It's just… You are so complex, Lord Sesshoumaru. Trying to figure you out is never easy. I don't mind it, I'm just… Ugh." She frowned, putting her face in her hands. Though muffled, he understood her next words. "I really don't want to guess wrong, or let my wants make me assume things."

"What is it these "wants" make you assume, miko?" Her eyes turned upward and her hands fell from her face as she sat a little straighter.

Her uncertainty flooded across his senses, somehow making him tense as well. "I don't know that I could say…"

Sesshoumaru stared into her flickering gaze, nothing of his eyes changing. They were, literally, a constant. "You could not, or would not?"

Grey swam in her eyes and she looked down from him. "I should not." Her voice was so small and filled with the beginnings of despair.

Sesshoumaru gazed at her, the amber of his eyes trained on the top of her raven head. The sun shone brilliantly on her ebony strands and danced about the waves of her hair as the breeze urged it in its slow cadence.

"You are vexing, miko." Sesshoumaru intoned.

She looked up in confusion, clearly not following the demon lord. "I just know I don't deserve-"

"You are heedless, woman. With any other obstacle, you bound forward on into it and take hold of whatever stands in your way." He was looking out into the trees as he spoke to her. "And now you sit idle."

"I-I'm afraid." She defended.

He scoffed. "You have feared before this. In my father's tomb, I scented the fear in your veins, yet still you stood against with me with only a rusty blade. You stood to face me even when Inuyasha had been consumed by his demon and I attacked him. You were afraid, and yet still you told me not to come any nearer… Stupid." The reminder of the insulting word she had specifically used left her flushing. "You are the same miko. This Sesshoumaru is no other Tai youkai."

"I know." She whispered. "But… what if I disappoint you."

"Hn." He looked ahead of him, not answering her.

Kagome stared at him, and he allowed her. She looked at his expressionless face and somehow felt he was… Serene. No anger, no disgust. Not anymore. She swallowed and scooted closer to him, leaning up very slowly and, having given him enough time to push or order her away, Kagome laid a very gentle kiss against the stripes of his cheek.

His honey eyes moved to her as she slowly pulled away, and he noted how hard it was for her to look at him. "I missed you." She confessed.

"Hn." He hummed, relaxing somewhat and gazing ahead.

Kagome's heart began to calm after a while, so soon she rested more against the Inu youkai. "Lord Sesshoumaru?" He said nothing, but she knew he was listening. "I actually don't feel so trapped anymore." She admitted. He knew what she meant. Not having been able to go home, the well having been sealed off. "When I'm with you, I guess I just really am home."

He scoffed very lightly and she grinned a little.

* * *

"A Shinigami God…" Miroku repeated softly. "And you think he had no intentions of harming Sango?" He questioned, wanting to be certain.

"Aye." Akin informed. "A human woman, Inu youkai, two western youkai and a snake. At the first, he may have very well wanted to kill Kagome. I believe he sensed our approach and sprang to move beyond you, demon slayer. I believe he meant to attack Kagome."

Sango fought the chill roaming her spine. "Do you think… Did Sesshoumaru know who the God wanted to kill?"

"No." Akin confirmed. "I believe he had thought the Shinigami wanted to kill you and so protected you. At the challenge, rather than bypassing Sesshoumaru-sama, the Shinigami fought instead. His prey would come to him swiftly at any rate."

"So he wanted to kill Kagome-chan?" Sango whispered.

"No." Kikyo murmured. "It was for the way her soul felt." She touched her chest. "Like mine. The reaper had come for me." Inuyasha tensed and the wound in his stomach burned.

Sango and Miroku both caught her eyes, and Sango asked. "But why would he want to kill you all? I don't understand it."

Miroku's eyes glazed over with ponderings and he very quietly said. "The two western demons, I do not know of. However, the bit about Kikyo, an Inu youkai and snake demon is what caught my interest." He looked at Akin after glancing at Kikyo. "All have been dead previously, or at least part of the dead realm. There must have been enough shift in the other world to make him come for the souls that escaped him." Akin was impressed with the humans logic, and further impressed when Miroku spoke again. "So why then, didn't he want Kagome's soul?"

Everyone in the hut grew thoughtful at the monk's question. What would give the Shinigami pause to not kill Kagome, one who had been dead once before. What about Rin and Kohaku?

"Well, my Lord's fang, of course!" Came a small voice.

"Myouga!" Shippo shouted, his eyes wide. "When did you show up?"

Miroku relaxed a little. "As soon as any sign of danger disappeared." He sighed.

"Is that anyway to say hello to a friend?" He asked, jumping up and down and flailing his little arms. "I was worried, you know? When I heard of all of the happenings I just-"

"Myouga," Akin interrupted. "What of our Lord's fang do you mean?"

Settling his wounded heart, Myouga cleared his throat. "Well, Tenseiga of course! When Inu-no-Tashio commissioned the fang to be made, the Shinigami God came to him. They spoke long hours over what the blade could and could not do if it were to be made. Only a freshly dead soul could it revive and only once may it be revived."

"You mean to say the Shinigami God simply agreed to allow the blade to be made?" Sango asked, not understanding why a God of death would allow such a thing.

"Yes." Myouga said quickly. "Because of Uzume."

Miroku almost fell over. "Uzume…?" He repeated, hardly able to believe it. A Goddess was involved in the forging of Tenseiga.

"Yes, yes." Myouga said, somewhat impatiently. "Uzume is quite the convincing Goddess when need be, and, reminding the Shinigami God of Izanagi's and Izanami's plight, he simply allowed it."

"Izanagi's and Izanami's plight?" Rin repeated, confused.

Miroku smiled gently. "They are also God and Goddess, Rin-chan. Upon her dying from giving birth to one of their many children, Izanagi tried to return his love from the dead and failed." Once Rin nodded her understanding, all of the eyes upon her looked back to Myouga. "Why haven't you told us this story before?" Miroku asked.

"Well… You never wondered before." Myouga said honestly.

"More like you forgot." Inuyasha scoffed.

"I have an infallible memory, master Inuyasha!" Myouga defended. Kikyo gave a smile at Inuyasha's snort.

* * *

"Koga." Ginta called. "Slow down, please!"

"How about you keep up?" He shouted back, looking all about him. He'd heard through the whispers of the forest that Kagome had at last returned and it was time he went to her. But there was something checking his instincts, something warning him not to just… Let Ginta and Hakkaku catch up.

The sky was darkening all around them, but this was no weather storm. There wasn't even a hint of moisture in the air, but there was a hell of a lot of energy. It danced all across Koga's senses and warned him that something was amiss.

Perhaps he wouldn't have the time to visit Kagome today…

Ginta and Hakkaku were oblivious to what kept Koga so still now and thought perhaps he was only being considerate. Though there was an unbreakable bond that was left between his remaining pack members and himself, Koga had never honestly been very sensitive to their desires. Rather, he fulfilled his own. It should have clicked then that if he didn't continue on, it was not for them.

They caught up to him, panting from running so long and so hard. "Koga," Hakkaku said. "Aren't we… going somewhere?" He wondered.

"Yeah." Ginta agreed. "We've all caught up now, so what are we just standing around for?"

"Figures you don't feel it." Koga scoffed, his blue eyes scanning his surroundings. "Something or someone is heading straight for us."

Gina and Hakkaku each immediately stilled and felt the air around them. Of course Koga was right, there was something strange going on. "Do you recognize the scent, Koga?" Hakkaku questioned. It was the same question Koga had been rolling around in his head and was one he did not currently have the answer to.

Something about this energy made him nervous… More so than even moments ago. It just continued to grow in him, and though Koga feared little, only the loss of his remaining pack, he felt something tightening like a coil in his chest. It was the very fear at loosing what he had left that spurred him into a furious flurry of motion.

"Koga!" Both Ginta and Hakkaku called after him, but he did not stop. He used every ounce of the Shikon shards power in his legs to push him further and further. He was running towards whatever this was when a voice whispered across his mind.

"_Koga." _A woman breathed, weak and tired. He almost stopped running, but with a small stumble, he powered on. _"Heed me, Koga of the wolf tribe." _Koga did not recognize the voice of this intruder, but his shards vibrated every time she spoke. _"You run for your demise. Naraku has changed greatly." _

The wolf demon stopped, feeling around him. "Who the Hell are you? Show yourself, coward!"

"_Close your eyes." _She barely whispered.

"What kind of a game-" He began.

"_Close them and you will see me, wolf demon."_ She sounded so exhausted.

Koga grit his teeth, but did as she asked. A woman sat before him in his minds eye. She was pale, her flesh white like a corpse, her long black hair trailing over her and mingling with her blood that came from some wound in her chest that hid behind her armor. No matter how weak and weary she seemed, her eyes were bright and strong, the color of cinnamon and bark caught in a bright ray of sun.

"Who are you?" He asked, watching her untrustingly.

"_I am the Shikon miko, Koga. The shards in your legs are a part of the whole jewel I expelled from my chest long ago." _

"And what's that got to do with me?" He almost growled.

"_I warn you. Naraku comes for the shards, Koga." _She looked at him critically. _"And he will take them, but you must not die." _She told him. _"You must warn Kagome of his power, Koga. I will protect your _life_ if I can." _She vowed, coughing up blood and clutching her chest suddenly.

She was fading and she doubted she could do much now, but as the miko of the Shikon no Tama, she had to try. "You know Kagome?" He asked her when she calmed.

Her eyes held his and she nodded. _"As powerful as she has become, still will not be enough." _Midoriko promised. _"It will take more and you must tell her that." _

"How can you know?" He asked.

There was a sudden shift in her and she drew her face in a gruesome expression. _"He will be upon you any moment now. Fight and live, Koga." _She faded and the wolf demon found himself staring out into the trees once again.

She was right about the presence being closer, but it didn't smell like Naraku, not exactly. It was smoky almost and… It was just… different. Trying to ignore what she'd been saying, Koga focused on what was at hand, and that was whatever being face to face with this being would bring. Just how much longer would he before forced to wait? It seemed like whatever it was had to be among him now, but he could not see it.

His blue eyes scanned his surrounds repeatedly, but nothing looked different. Were they hiding just beyond his demon sight?

No, he decided. They couldn't be because the feel of this clearing had changed. They had to be here, but where?

A sudden pain slammed into his shoulder and Koga barely refrained from crying out in surprised agony. His left shoulder now bled quite a bit and was, perhaps, now useless. But what had struck him? There was nothing there… There was nothing there, and yet he was wounded.

There was another wound that was suddenly made into his stomach, at his right rib cage. Lashing out, Koga found nothing but air. Something sliced across his back and he whipped around, his swift kick catching nothing. As Koga looked about him in an enraged confusion, an all too familiar laugh reached his ears. That priestess hadn't been lying. It was Naraku.

"Show yourself, Naraku!" Koga roared.

"What fun is there in that?" The hanyou asked. Then, mockingly, he wondered. "Can not a great and powerful wolf demon such as yourself simply find me?" Koga growled at the blow to his psyche.

"Shall I make it a little easier then? I could be here." He slashed Koga across the chest. "Or here." Naraku laughed as he further ruined Koga's left shoulder. "Where is your speed, wolf? Can't you keep up?"

Koga snarled dangerously, attacking the air, serving only to make Naraku laugh. "Is that all that a pure bred youkai is made of?"

The wolf youkai continued to battle the nothingness all around him, certain that if he could get his hands on Naraku once, that he would be able to rip the bastard in millions of pieces. Naraku, however, continued to hold the upper hand. A gash here, another imbedded wound there, and soon enough, Koga was barely standing anymore. Then finally, Naraku appeared, slamming Koga's back into a tree as he allowed his demon parts to enter Koga's skin.

His red eyes were slit, meaning he'd absorbed something strange, but Koga was a bit unsure as to what and too distracted to wonder for long. He couldn't loosen himself and Naraku's power was building.

"I've been rather curious about something, Koga. I thought to try it out on you." Suddenly the inside of Koga's veins burned like they'd been set on fire. He howled in utter pain, wrenching about violently within the half breed's hold. "I'm not even giving it my all." Naraku grinned, not an inch from Koga's face. "How weak must you feel, wolf? Do you know how worthless your pure blood is?" He laughed. "You could say I'm the best way to show you that."

Koga could not even hear him anymore for all of the pain he found himself in. His body was burning hotter and hotter with each passing moment until his threshold of pain peaked. "I'll take these." Naraku sneered, removing the jewel shards from Koga's body as he continued to allow Koga to burn inside.

Of course, that was the opportunity Midoriko had been awaiting, and so as Naraku's evil connected with some of the final shards she had more sway over, Midoriko let her purity fly from within herself. The hanyou roared, releasing Koga and falling back, holding tight to the jewel shards as Midoriko let loose on him. She did her best to distract Naraku as Ginta and Hakkaku, who had just caught up to their leader, took him from the battle ground.

Fortunately, her plan worked.

"He's going to die!" Ginta said, helping Hakkaku carry Koga away.

"We'll have to take him to Kagome." Hakkaku panted. "She's not far from here. She'll be able to help."

Ginta looked to the wolves following them. "Go ahead." He ordered. "Warn someone that understand growls and barks that we're bringing Koga." The wolves took off at full speed without a second thought.

"I just hope Naraku doesn't catch up to us." Hakkaku said, glancing back behind them.

As her attack relented into nothing, Naraku surrounded those shards with hate and darkness. "Soon I will have every last shard, Midoriko, and you will pay for every ounce of everything you have ever done."

She was far to weak to even tremble at his words anymore.

* * *

Kagome had been resting against Sesshoumaru for sometime, her heartbeat so steady that he would have thought her sleeping. "Sesshoumaru-sama." Kagome very quietly murmured. He was listening, she knew. "What if I'm not strong enough to defeat Naraku as I am now?" She idly wondered.

"Did you intend to battle the hanyou alone?" He questioned.

"Well… No." Kagome admitted.

"Then perhaps your question is a useless one, is it not?" He asked, looking down at her for a moment.

"Okay, well, what if he takes my jewel shards and wishes to be the most powerful youkai ever? What then?" She wondered. "What if he become the most powerful being ever and no one can defeat him?"

Sesshoumaru scoffed. "Then it is as you say. He would be undefeatable."

"Right, but how would we defeat him?" She asked.

"You would not." Kagome didn't know what to say to that. "If Naraku became invincible, Kagome, he could not be defeated. It is as simple as that."

"Oh. Right." Kagome murmured. Then she asked. "Okay, so what if you have two invincible people dueling it out? Does one die or not?" She giggled a little.

Sesshoumaru refrained from answering her question. It interested him, however, that Kagome's aura was hidden so well that even he, sitting just beside her, could barely feel it. She was doing this intentionally, of course. Not only was interesting that the miko could do such a thing so well, but the fact that she did hide her aura intrigued the demon lord. It drew up a very simple question, one that could be asked in only a single word.

Why?

Yet perhaps he knew the answer already, and if he did, Sesshoumaru imagined it was so they would not bothered. Something warred in him; a feeling of guilt perhaps.

"Rin missed you too, you know." Kagome said sadly. Then after a moment, the miko giggled. "Of course, I'm not sure who missed you the most. Me, Rin or your most loyal vassal, Jaken."

Sesshoumaru snorted in an almost disgusted manner and the noise sent Kagome into a hysterical laughing fit. He listened to the rather obnoxious sound acutely, putting it to memory. No matter how annoying the sound, Sesshoumaru found he rather enjoyed Kagome enjoying herself.

"Ah, ha-ha." Kagome quieted slowly, her shoulders trembling. "No, but seriously, Jaken is so dedicated. You know he cried almost every day, blaming me and my human-ness for your absence." Giving him a little guilty grin, she amended. "Well, until I threatened to roast him on a spit and make him kitty food." The demon lord looked at her in some surprise, not having expected such deviousness. "What?" She asked innocently. "Kilala loves a good, roasted toad."

The demon lord's eyes softened and he turned his gaze to his surroundings. The two sat in silence for sometime, simply looking out beyond them and into the numerous trees. Kagome's blue eyes suddenly flashed and she looked to a specific point in the forest, just as Sesshoumaru's nose caught the tang of pure demon blood. Just beneath the overwhelming stench of wolf, he also smelled… Or at least he thought he smelled Naraku.

"Koga is…?" Kagome stood, feeling his aura. "Oh Kami…" The wolf felt of near death. Without someone healing him, he would die. Kagome started to rush into the forest, but suddenly stilled.

Sesshoumaru's eyes flickered over her, thinking of the annoyance that wolf brought him. Kagome cared for all of her friends dearly, and though that was certainly no issue to him, it greatly annoyed him that this wolf was so… invasive upon his-

Sesshoumaru's mind completely blanked, hardly able to believe just how quickly the girl went into meaning something so great to him yet again. The claim was there within every inch of him and though it felt right, it still seemed so damned.

As Kagome turned back to him, however, his thoughts quickly turned away from their inward arguments and to her terrified blue gaze. Sesshoumaru stood, not even realizing how cold his expression became, and it frightened Kagome even more. She remained rooted in place, no matter for the fear within her breast. "What upsets you?" He asked, those golden eyes intense.

"I-I…" Kagome trembled a little, her eyes watering. "I want to help him, I just-I…" And she trailed off, watching him so frightfully.

Sesshoumaru stared into her eyes, trying to piece the puzzle together when a thought struck him. She'd been heading for the wolf, most annoyingly, and then she simply stopped. There was nothing to fear of the near dead youkai, and no other stood in these woods right now. No other but he and she. Kagome's fear then, it was not directed toward any other source, but toward him. At the realization, something else tightened in Sesshoumaru's chest and his shoulders relaxed for eyes only.

She was trying to keep from upsetting him in anyway. "You will not disappoint me, little miko." Sesshoumaru promised her softly, his eyes more gentle.

Kagome bit her lip, eyes moving to her feet. "H-hai, Sesshoumaru-sama." She whispered, quickly moving away from him and made sure to keep her eyes from his.

Somehow that left the demon lord feeling numb.


	63. Chapter 63

Inuyasha opened his eyes from a feverous dream, the scent of pure demon blood and the sound of wolf howls piercing his every sense. "Ki-Kikyo?" He horsed, the wound in his stomach burning like fire.

"All is well, Inuyasha. Your father is here, speaking with the wolves." She explained. "You needn't rise."

He pushed himself up anyway. "Koga is-" He coughed a little, shivering.

"He isn't here yet," Miroku explained, placing a gentle hand on his friends' shoulder. "But he will be shortly. From what your father said, Ginta and Hakkaku are carrying him here."

"Kikyo-" As much as Inuyasha hated to admit it, they couldn't let the bastard die. Of course, he didn't really have to admit it aloud. Kikyo knew him so well that she nodded. He relaxed a little, resting his back against the one wall of the hut to wait. It would make Kikyo feel better, he knew, and there was really nothing else he could do at any rate. There was nothing to fight and he was certainly no healer of any kind. It would be best to let Kikyo and Miroku handle this, though his thoughts drifted to Kagome.

They hadn't heard from her in the last twenty four hours, maybe a scant few less and now he couldn't even feel her response to Koga's clear emergency. Kagome was powerful enough now to notice the wolf's energy, let alone his jewel shards, so where the hell was she? Why didn't he feel her closing in on the hut with her meager human speed?

Somehow that worried him more than the wolf who was clearly on death's door. For Kagome not to just come running in order to help someone, that couldn't be a good sign. What could have happened between she and Sesshoumaru that kept her away?

Fear curled in the bottom of his stomach like a cold unwanted fist, and the half breed barely resisted the urge to leap up and find his friend. He still at least was allowed that responsibility, he knew, and Kikyo would understand. What kept him still, however, was for the hope and knowledge.

He knew Sesshoumaru would never bother to protect someone who he deemed beneath him and a traitor to himself. He wouldn't have been waiting for that Shinigami God to make the first move. It wasn't his territory, so he probably would have avoided the fight altogether. Sesshoumaru would have been hell bent on getting away from Kagome.

Because he hadn't, Inuyasha could only hope that perhaps she really did mean something to his brother and that his brother had finally realized. Though he was the last creature on earth she should be with, for her heart's sake, Inuyasha hoped that Sesshoumaru understood her actions.

"We're almost there, Koga." Ginta told his unconscious companion. "Just hang in there." He and Hakkaku were each panting with exhaustion, trying to listen over their pounding blood for the sounds of Koga's faint breaths. Fear curled in the pit of their stomachs, knowing that this could very well be it. They could possibly loose yet another pack member.

Of course, even with the overwhelming possibility of his death, the duo drove on as fast as their bodies would allow while carrying Koga's weight. Their determination took their minds beyond the tiredness of their muscles and even beyond the painfulness of merely breathing. Every step took them nearer to the village and every step brought him closer to the one person who could possibly save him.

Kagome.

* * *

Sesshoumaru still sat in the place Kagome had left him, outwardly calm, but he inwardly scowled. His eyes watched the path in which she had taken, still seeing her uncertain and discomforted form long after she had gone from his sight. The phantom silhouette of her left stirrings inside of himself somewhere deep. A small sum of guilt nagged at him, as well as some anger and dissatisfaction. Sesshoumaru had long enjoyed the certain amount of respectful fear humans had for him, and for some time, Kagome's stubborn, stupid challenges annoyed him extensively. However, what annoyed him more was her fear of upsetting him. It made her weaker…

This did not mean he was disgusted with her, per se. It was more that it made the demon Lord angry with himself somehow, which was altogether confusing. It was she who came to assumptions and allowed herself to feel a certain way, so it really shouldn't haven bothered him. Not really…

But it did. It vexed him immensely as he continued to look after the path she had taken away from him. Why was she being so weak? Kagome, in the first days he had known of her, was not one to be beaten by obstacles. She overcame them constantly in a way that was unheard of. She was a survivor and she rose above anything before her, but now… She had changed. Kagome was not the bright, shining light she had been some time ago. Was this a movement into womanhood, or something darker? Could there be a point in which Kagome could very well have enough?

He'd never heard of her bowing down to any man, or halfbreed, but was she bowing before him in someway? Was it a showing of respect for him?

However, considering everything she'd been through in the last year alone, Sesshoumaru found that perhaps it was more that she'd been through and lost so much, she may have been afraid to loose anyone else. Or really, she feared loosing him. She'd grown so extremely attached to the demon lord that it should have unnerved him, but the thought did not. He only felt overwhelmingly protective of her. Not just her physical health, but even her emotional welfare, and clearly there was a problem with the latter. It was one he would need to correct.

Standing, Sesshoumaru scented the stench of wolf blood and began moving in its direction, knowing that wherever the scent of that pure demon blood was, Kagome was sure to be.

* * *

Ginta and Hakkaku carted Koga's body through the forests that were unfamiliar to them, following the scents of their wolf pack members to a human village. They could scent the fear easily and ignored the eyes peering from their hiding in their huts. It did not bother them that the humans were fearful, only the scent of their dying comrade and his labored breathing.

Their four legged comrades howled for directional purposes, though the two knew by the scent of Inuyasha's blood where it was they needed to go. "Kagome's not with him." Ginta commented uncomfortably.

"I know, but we're just gonna have to take Koga there. Kagome should be there soon enough…" Hakkaku said, hoping so hard that she would there that his insides twisted painfully. Koga needed her healing powers, not just anyone's. Koga would need Kagome specifically, the two wolf demons knew that well. Even if their sister did not love Koga as the wolf demon loved her, just her presence would surely make all the difference in the world.

"They near." Akin murmured to his Lord.

Inu no Tashio looked out beyond the tree line. "As does Kagome." He informed his guard.

It was then that Akin realized a soft purity was coming quickly for them. His tense muscles relaxed, something the Great Dog General did not miss. Everyone had worried and feared for Kagome, the father being the only exception. Somehow his certainty was not a comfort to anyone, not even his loyal guard. It didn't even matter that Akin had seen the future Kagome would surely live into, for he did not trust time. Such a thing could be changed, could it not?

Turning their attention away from Kagome's approaching presence, the demons looked on as Hakkaku and Ginta rounded a bend in the village with their leader. The dragon and dog demon's eyes glowed subtly, each equally unreadable as the wolf demons approached. _"I don't know who's the more freaky one…" _Hakkaku thought to himself as he looked both Inu no Tashio and Akin over. They were both powerful and frigid, nothing like their leader.

Miroku, Sango and Kikyo all stepped out from the hut and caught eyes with the two wolf demons. The wolves were running around them frantically and whining as they sniffed at Koga's unconscious body. "What happened to him?" Sango asked as she went forward to the trio.

"Naraku." Inu no Tashio answered before the two demons spoke. At Sango's shocked and near disbelieving gaze, the two demons nodded to her.

"Where is Kagome?" Hakkaku asked. "We need to find her right away."

Ginta nodded. "Only Kagome's spiritual powers can save him now."

Kikyo slowly came from the hut, making both wolf demon's tense as they looked at her face, one so little like the miko they knew and yet somehow so much. Her expression wasn't cold, but more careful than anything. After a long moment, her eyes assessed the injured wolf demon and she returned her gaze to them, warmth slowly filling her eyes. "Will I suffice until she comes?" Kikyo asked them gently.

Ginta and Hakkaku looked at one another, thinking quickly, knowing all who had traversed with Inuyasha and Kagome had not yet led them astray. Why would any do so now? "Yes." Ginta answered tensely.

"Bring him into the hut, please." Kikyo said, walking back inside as Miroku held open the flap made of old bamboo for them. They tensed as they looked upon Inuyasha's injured, resting frame against the wall of the hut. He smelled strange, like there was something different to his blood and it sent the instincts the demons had running wild.

"I don't plan on hurtin' him." Inuyasha said gruffly. "He'd be too easy to beat right now anyway." The half demon added.

Kikyo gave him a soft smile as she readied warm water to cleanse Koga's wounds with. "Lay him on the mat, if you will." Kikyo said.

They did as they were told, watching her frown over his wounds as she sat near. "Do you think he'll make it?" Shippo asked as he hopped to Kikyo's shoulder. The question was one Ginta and Hakkaku feared the answer to.

"It is too soon to tell." Kikyo admitted, not showing her surprise that the kit actually trusted her enough to rest at her shoulder as he did with the others. "We must take careful precautions for the demon and cleanse his wounds continuously."

"Please, Lady, save Koga." Hakkaku begged softly as the thought of loosing another pack mate broke him.

"I will do as I can." She told them, beginning to clean at the wounds of his flesh with the rag. The demon shifted violently beneath her touch and dark, sinister magic leapt out at her. Kikyo cried out, sliding back quickly and Inuyasha pulled her to him, nearly pulling his fang from its sheathe.

Sango entered the hut quickly with Miroku and Keade stood from where she had been sitting quietly in the room, standing before a still sleeping Rin. "What sorcery…?"

Kikyo's hand burned and her spiritual powers rushed over her skin protectively, leaving Inuyasha's nerves on edge. "There is great darkness in these wounds." Kikyo told them all. "An ancient evil that is both menacing and foreboding. He can not be looked after here. We must remove him from this hut."

"But why?" Ginta asked. "What will moving him do?"

Kikyo's eyes grew frosty. "It will protect the village from whatever is inside of his body. If I am to make a barrier, I would prefer it not to be so close to the villagers."

Ginta grit his teeth with uncertainty, looking at the face of his leader and tried to decide what would be best. "We better move him." Hakkaku said, catching Ginta's eye. "If we don't… How will she be able to help him?"

"You mean, why would she be willing?" Ginta asked, some general irritation in his voice.

Kikyo's eyes cooled over and she firmly stated. "My concern is not one life, but many. I would hope you would understand."

Ginta thought quickly, ignoring all of the protective energy surrounding this miko and only allowed himself to be concerned over the wolf tribe leader. It was clear Kikyo would not try to mend his flesh here, but would she really do it elsewhere? If they could manage to move him just a little farther, who was to say what she would or would not do? Knowing, however, Koga had no chance of survival at all without trusting Kikyo even a little, Ginta consented, beginning to move Koga.

It was then that the energy that had reacted so alarmingly to Kikyo rushed forward even more, burning against Ginta's skin. He cried out and Hakkaku tore him away from Koga who seemed to have awoken. "Koga!" Hakkaku shouted, almost relieved. Yet as the demon did not look about him, and his eyes were that of his true demon form, his loyal follower felt a trail of fear trace his spine. Wolves were not the easiest demons to call back from what was referred to as a 'death state'. Once the death state was reached, their entire focus would be on killing the one who had them at death's door.

If even a pack member got in their way, they would be killed as well.

A barrier of pure miko energy swirled in the hut and surrounded Koga before Inuyasha could think to draw his sword. "You mustn't fight." Kikyo told him as she concentrated on the barrier. "It is far too dangerous with your injuries."

"What can we do to stop his rage?" Miroku asked as Sango removed Rin from the hut. The poor girl looked frightened to death of the wolves, so as she came from the hut, Akin held open his arm in an uncharacteristic display of affection and held her to his frame with his left arm, and held his spear with the right. Rin looked somewhat relieved at the dragon demon's attentions and Sango nodded gratefully before she returned to the hut.

Inu no Tashio quirked a brow at his guard and Akin avoided his gaze. "They will not eat me…?" Rin asked with some fear.

Akin answered her softly. "They would not dare."

"Kagome has sensed the duress." Inu no Tashio commented, a small smirk on his lips as he felt the miko approaching more quickly. "The humans will not need to concern themselves long."

"What do you think she will do?" Akin questioned, a little uneasy at the thought of the miko near Koga. Knowing her, she would do something foolish.

"We will know soon enough."

Sango had been just at the edge of the hut and turned to look at the two demons standing outside, having heard them and looked back to those remaining in the hut. "Kagome is coming." Catching Inuyasha's eye, she told him. "You're father said so himself."

Ginta and Hakkaku didn't really have the time to be relieved as Koga threw himself against the barrier, his bloody wounds ripping open even more. A howl escaped his throat and his true beast began to shed through his human appearing skin. "Can he get through the barrier?" Shippo asked fearfully, jumping to Miroku's shoulder.

"With Lady Kikyo's spiritual powers, normally I would say no, yet with his jewel shards…" Miroku answered uncertainly, looking at Koga's almost entirely shifted form. "However, with the lack of concern from Inuyasha's father, I assume we do not need to fear entirely."

Shippo gazed out at the Inu youkai, knowing he could probably handle Koga with no problem, but his confidence radiated not for himself, but for something else. Shippo could sense it in the way the demon watched the tree line.

"Kagome!" Shippo shouted as she burst through the leaves, rushing for the hut as fast as her bare feet would carry her. The kit ran between the pacing wolves and straight for her. She caught him as he barreled into her chest. Not mentioning his worry for her, he instead cried out. "Koga's loosing control!"

"I know, Shippo-kun." Kagome said breathlessly, rushing past Inu no Tashio and Akin, only slowing as she reached the doorway so she may fit by Sango and Miroku more easily. She pushed Shippo into his arms as she moved beyond the monk and glanced briefly at Ginta and Hakkaku's somehow frightened and relieved faces. The wolf that stood where Koga should have been snapped and snarled, blood splattering the barrier and ground as he did so.

"Oh Koga-kun…" Kagome breathed, pain in her blue eyes. He was suffering tremendously, and there was such an evil living in his skin that it left her chilled.

His eyes were sightless and wild, like the animal he truly was deep within himself. "What will you do, sis?" Hakkaku asked.

"I don't know…" Kagome answered honestly. "I will think of something." She said quickly as the two demons paled.

She would think of something… But what?

* * *

This chapter… I must have written a hundred different ways, a hundred different times. Though I am still unhappy with its general flow, here it is.

Oh how you guys must hate me… Like, really, really hate me. I am sorry this takes me so long. It's completely ridiculous, but it is what it is. Some of you have left such kind words of encouragement and praise, and I greatly appreciate it, while other remain silent, but steadfast and await the next chapter. I am truly sorry. I hope you can forgive me. I've always been horribly unreliable with this…


	64. Chapter 64

Whatever was inside of Koga's blood wasn't necessarily living, but it was controlled by something it seemed. It was almost like a fiery blazing poison. How was she to fight a fire that anticipated the movements of those around Koga and fought so hard to take his life? She couldn't just throw water on him and call it good. It was not just on top of his skin, it was all throughout. Gnawing at her lip in some indecision as she watched the demon ram himself against Kikyo's barrier, Kagome tried to think as quickly as her human mind was capable of. Sometimes that was a depressing move for her, seeing as nothing came to her when she felt like she needed it to the most.

"Koga, stop!" Ginta shouted as his body slammed against the barrier once again, his demon blood hissing as it collided with the mass of purity keeping him at bay. He roared from both pain and frustration, his sightless eyes recognizing nothing. They did not even find Kagome.

"He won't hear you." Miroku said, knowing the two very well knew that as well.

"I know, I know." Ginta said. "But I feel like I have to say something, don't I?" Just sitting around, doing nothing was not helping the young demon at all. "Kagome, please, please help him." Ginta begged.

The girl's heart was in her throat as she continued to wrack her brain about what to do. Her mind kept running back to the purity of water, her instincts screaming about it, but like she had thought before, water alone could not help Koga. So why would it keep coming back to her?

Water.

Water.

Water!

WATER!

**WATER!**

"_Think, Kagome, think!" _She begged herself. There was no way in all the Hell's she was about to let Koga die. They weren't lovers like he wished, but he was a dear and welcome friend. She just knew she'd totally loose it if she watched him die while she was standing right before him. She'd healed Sesshoumaru, given him back his arm, had helped heal Kohaku… She could do this, couldn't she?

_Water_.

The almost calm reminder took her back to days that were not so long ago, but seemed it. It was days of training with everyone who wished to help Kagome learn something valuable, but these memories of water came with one specific person. Akin.

Akin had taught her to wield water as a weapon, how to draw out rain in the environment, or even how to walk across water. He'd never mentioned healing with water, but Kagome wondered if she could lodge just enough of her purity through water and lift it into Koga's scorching wounds, would she be able to use the water and her energy to heal him? Looking about her quickly, Kagome found Kikyo was sitting next to a pail of water. It was not much, but perhaps it would do.

Kagome drew within herself and then pulled what she found outward, creating a barrier that overlapped Kikyo's. Everyone turned stunned eyes to Kagome, not truly having anytime to wonder what it was she was thinking. "Kikyo, I need you to let go of your barrier."

Having watched her reincarnations face for sometime and having seen the warring thoughts and emotions calm into determination, the miko gave a nod and her barrier dropped.

"Kikyo, what are you doing?" Inuyasha asked, looking between the two women uncertainly. Kagome was probably about to do something stupid and reckless if he knew her well enough. Surely they couldn't just let her?

"I am trusting, Inuyasha." Kikyo answered. "Just as you should."

Kagome's eyes softened as she looked upon Kikyo with gratefulness. "Kagome…?" Sango questioned softly, her eyes warring as she looked at her friend. "You aren't going to do anything to endanger yourself, are you?"

Kagome smiled at her. "I'm going to save our friend. Please, stay back." Kagome eyed her rounding stomach. "Just in case, I don't want you too close, Sango-chan." At the mere possibility, Miroku pulled Sango toward him and shared a meaningful look. It was one Sango decided not to argue with and so stood outside, closer to Akin and Inu no Tashio. The dragon demon seemed tense now, having heard Kagome's words, but Inu-no-Tashio's curiosity only grew. What was that human up to?

"I think that most of you should leave, actually." Kagome said as she looked about the room. "I don't know how well this is going to work."

Most faces were grave in the room, while Inuyasha looked angry. "I won't just leave you in here with him." He tried not to notice how Kikyo watched him then.

"Kagome," Hakkaku called, continuing when he had her attention. "We can't leave him here and wait outside. He's our leader…" More importantly, he was family.

Kagome sighed. "Kikyo, Keade, Miroku?" She asked, looking at their faces. It was clear, they were all going to stay. Shippo was in the doorway, half in the hut, half out, looking on worriedly. "Alright, fine. I just hope I do this right."

"Have you ever done whatever it is you plan before?" Ginta asked.

Kagome shook her head and his confidence dropped. Koga continued to careen against the barrier, his demonic power at war with Kagome's spiritual. Her brows puckered in concentration and though she continued the barriers substance, her spiritual energy called out to the water in the pail and willed it to obey her.

Now the trick was, just getting her spiritual power to mingle with said water. She could wrap her abilities around it in order to will it, as she did with any and all of her weapons. This was a step further than what she'd ever done before. This was something that she'd never heard of being attempted. Could it even work?

Though… The red lightning from the storm and the rain that had pelted down within it felt distinctly of Ocraseous. Every drop felt like he was pouring out his own sadness for her, trying to understand her, and then it had felt like her true sadness had been swept into the rain. Her essence and his had mingled in a strange, spiritual way. It almost like second nature, that it just combined with the elements on its own.

That was it though, wasn't it? The bridge that brought her spiritual powers and the rain together had been her emotions. They transcended into the drops in the same way that they could fuel or rule her powers. That would have to be the connection, her emotions, and so Kagome released them into her spiritual powers, and the fear that Koga would die and the desperation to save him flooded the pail of water. The gentle glow that had been surrounding the water turned it a bright, almost blinding blue before it rushed out of its wooden containment and through the barrier.

Koga roared as the water fought its way into his wounds and attacked the venomous flames dancing in his skin. Ginta and Hakkaku hardly knew what to do and the wolves bayed from outside the hut, but no one moved forward. Everyone watched and waited for Kagome to work her spiritual, healing powers over the youkai. It was a challenge for her to maintain the constant stream of activity, more challenging than it had been months ago, but she prevailed. The limitless place her energy normally came from was tired and worn, but the firm grip she'd been taught to have on her powers maintained a steady flow with her emotions. She would pour every ounce of her energy out of her if she had to, just to save Koga.

Kikyo saw this, however, and upon realizing the wolf would survive, stood and reached out to Kagome. When the young, living miko looked at her with surprised blue eyes, Kikyo said. "It is enough. His body will heal on its own. You must not exhaust yourself in order to save others, Kagome." As Kagome released the healing power, retracting the water that was now black with venom, Kikyo continued speaking. "It will leave you weakened and unable to defend should some great enemy arise." Kikyo, with a wave of her hand, purified the dead water into nothingness. Koga, having spent so much energy fell to the floor, his body tired and drained. There were still wounds deep enough to need looking after, but the poisonous flames no longer danced their way through him, and that was what was needed most.

"Will he live?" Ginta asked, sure he would, but needed to hear it.

"Yes," Miroku said, straightening from the wall. "He will need care and rest, but he will survive this."

"Ye should rest too, Kagome." Keade said, looking at the young girls fragile face. Something was broken inside of the young lass, concerning the elder miko. "Ye have used ye powers extensively."

"I should at least wrap his wounds." Kagome said, beginning to go to the demon.

"I am fully capable of that, Kagome." Kikyo said. "Rest. You need it."

Kagome pursed her lips, feeling completely overpowered. Everyone's vote was that she rest, but she felt fine. A little weak and a little tired, but she could at least help with the more physical part of Koga's wounds, couldn't she? Yet judging by everyone's concerned auras and concerned faces, she thought better of it and sighed. "Alright, have it your way." The relief in the room was immediate. "I'll just step outside then."

Miroku moved from her path, giving her a soft smile as she exited the hut. Sango moved closer to her husband, wanting to say something to Kagome, but stopped short, seeing how pale she was and weak. Did Kagome not even notice just how much vitality she'd lost?

Inuyasha shared a sidelong glance with Kikyo before looking back at Koga, his eyes narrowing as dark thoughts spanned across his mind. Thoughts of Naraku and the shadow forming on the horizon. He didn't know exactly what was going to happen next, but knew that it wouldn't be long in coming. He also knew that Kagome was probably their best bet as far as a weapon, even though the thought made him sick. Not just because she was somehow weak right now, but also because he had never wanted that fate for Kagome, another woman that he loved. One had died being such a tool and he worried that another would…

Kikyo and Keade were already beginning to salve and wrap Koga's wounds beneath Ginta's, Hakkaku's and countless wolves gaze. Their hands were gentle and quick with practice, even though their minds were each on the upcoming battle.

Kagome, however, was now reveling in the cool air that billowed across her skin. The air smelled so fresh and clean outside, much better than the poisonous, burning fumes that were coming from Koga's skin.

"You did well, Kagome." Inu no Tashio said to her, catching her blue eyes.

"Thank you, my Lord." She smiled at him before looking at Akin as Shippo and Rin approached her. His eyes were troubled and though she tried to smile away the worry in them, it would not abate. Turning her gaze to the children instead, she knelt down to the ground before them.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Shippo asked, his eyes darting over her with worry.

"The hut was glowing and Akin said it was you!"

"Did you heal Koga?" Shippo asked.

"Is he alive?" Rin asked.

"When-" Shippo started again.

"Slow down, slow down." Kagome giggled. "I'm fine, yes it was me, Koga's better, he is alive and everything will be alright." She held both of their faces with a gentle, loving touch. "Now, who wants to take a nap with me?" Kagome asked them cheerfully, suddenly feeling her exhaustion more than she had been.

"I WILL!" Rin and Shippo both shouted at the same time.

"Great, but we won't be going back into the hut. We don't want to bother anyone who is helping Koga-kun and Inuyasha heal." And Rin certainly did not look like she wanted to be anywhere near those wolves. "How about we go a ways off and sleep in the forest?"

"Akin will look after us!" Rin said excitedly, fondness in her young eyes.

Kagome gave him a tired smile. "If he wishes."

The dragon demon bowed. "It would be my honor."

Shippo hopped to Kagome's shoulder and yawned. "I can look after you too!" He protested.

Kagome stifled a giggle. "Of course, Shippo, you can look after us too. No one said you couldn't." He puffed out his little chest and after a moment, he yawned again.

Rin laughed then and Shippo growled a little. "I'm not tired, I was just testing you to see if you were watchin' is all!"

Rin tried to stop laughing then and Shippo turned his head away and crossed his arms, giving a "hmf" as he did. "Come on, then." Kagome said, beginning to walk away. Akin bowed to Inu no Tashio before following Kagome and the children into the forest.

The Great Dog General looked after their path, thinking on the strangeness that was the miko Kagome. It wasn't of her power, but of the quandary she represented, one she perhaps did not fully understand herself.

A human woman who had eaten the Godly fruit of Ocraseous' home, a fruit which promises immortality to the one who eats it, that so loved a demon she had given way to chasing a predator. A miko that so loved said demon that she would be more than willing to defile herself and call herself lowly unto the mighty predator. A human woman who now found the forest and the earth more home than the huts her human race so protected themselves against the elements from. A girl from a world five hundred years after the very moment Inu no Tashio was standing in gave it all away out of selflessness in order to protect that world from the monstrosities of the past.

She was a young woman, a human, a miko and would live eternal for the fruit of which she had bitten. The strength in her was not much different than his mother, though his mother's power had never slept, Kagome's was waking. It wasn't even so that her power was coming to rise, but more so the will this tiny human had to live, to evolve, to change the darkness of the world and to love a stubborn Inu youkai as Sesshoumaru. That reminded him of his mother.

One would hope the same tragedy that befell his mother would not befall her, for though the fruit of immortality would forever run within her veins and no sickness nor age could take her life, a mortal wound that drained the blood of her or stopped her heart could.

What was planned for these two, and what would the ardor of the demi-God Ocraseous cause? Could their paths be changed for the better or the worse? Looking up to the moon, Inu no Tashio wondered then if the two would simply make their own fate. Smirking, he thought that sounded a bit like them.

* * *

Akin had watched the three settle in on the ground, a fire having been lit nearby, and it was not long until both humans and the kitsune were sleeping soundly. Kagome's face, once sleeping, did not hide the worry she felt or the uncertainty that lay somewhere in her soul. Her body and spirit were weakened by the concerns resting inside of her and that tore at the dragon demon in a way that he had never thought possible before, but was increasingly accustomed to.

Kagome, even exhausted and worried, was truly one of the rare beauties of this world, and the softness in his heart for her had grown into a fondness. Though he knew it was not his place to be at her side, a part of him envied the demon lord all of the love she so readily bestowed upon him. She was a rare creature and her rarity, purity and innate beauty had clearly captured many hearts.

Sesshoumaru, Akin knew, had been approaching, but he did not look to the demon lord as he stepped from the trees. Sesshoumaru regarded him briefly with a coldness that Akin could feel without having to turn to him before Sesshoumaru looked to Kagome, Rin and Shippo. The lines of her face gave way to the same stitch in the demon Lord that had risen him from his seat in the forest. She was wounded within and though she was at fault for it, he also knew where he had been. It was damnably frustrating being subject to something so demeaning as guilt.

"You have no need here any longer." Sesshoumaru told the dragon demon.

Akin did not look him, as Sesshoumaru had not turned to Akin and replied. "The Lady asked me of my protection, it would be discourteous to leave her without first her approval."

Sesshoumaru turned his amber eyes to his father's guard and leveled him with an icy stare, to which Akin ignored. "She is not yours." Sesshoumaru told him clearly, a warning in his gaze.

Akin turned his apricot eyes to Sesshoumaru then, something flickering in them. "There is no claim on the miko, if you are not aware." Sesshoumaru's aura gave all the appropriate signs that she was his, but beyond the scent of the two being close, there was no mark truly over the miko that would classify her as taken. "What a fool you are, Sesshoumaru-sama, not to see there is not a soul to this world that could take her eyes and heart from wanting only you." When Sesshoumaru's expression darkened with thoughts and memories of a past ache briefly, Akin said. "Not even the demi-God himself could walk to her and change her heart. Two heart's may be worlds away from one another, but it does not mean they do not long for one another. They may love another, but never with the same ferocity. You are a fool to assume she has ever loved another in the manner she truly yearns for you.

"It is not only your attention she craves, your time or your hand in one of those human ceremonies, but you very soul. Anything and everything that is of you, she must have. Surely you have seen this?" Sesshoumaru said nothing, his mask in place to keep his thoughts hidden, not allowing any momentary slip as there had just been. Akin nearly shook his head, but settled for a dark chuckle. "Inu youkai are far too stubborn. There lay before your very eyes a gem that glistens, shines and exists for you. Others may see it, but that very treasure sees no other, and you worry that I may make claim upon her?" Akin dared a light laugh. "I would have long ago if I thought there was a hope, yet there is none and so I remain steadfast as a protector, therefore, I will not leave until it is her command."

Sesshoumaru stood in his place, not saying anything, only glaring at the dragon youkai. "And she will ask that I leave, Sesshoumaru-sama." Akin met his eyes again. "Upon seeing you, it is a promise. She will request time with you alone."

The two stood quietly after Akin's final word, Kagome so exhausted she had not stirred, nor had Rin. Shippo, however, listened to most of what was said, wondering if there was a way for Kagome to be happy.

If you asked him, Akin would have been the best choice…

* * *

A/N

Somebody just got schooled. What, what, what, WHAT?! Lol


End file.
